Arregla el pasado
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: Luka conoce a una chica que le hace crear hermosas melodías de música, pero vaya sorpresa al enterarse de que es prima de su interés romántico. Diez años después ella decide abandonarlo por su obsesión hacia la franco-china, creando un futuro del cual Bunix llega para cambiar las cosas ¿Podrá la portadora del conejo salvar su futuro? [Adrinette] [LukaXOC] [Lukanette]
1. Prólogo

Hola gentecilla, espero todos estén bien, ya se que no soy muy constante con mis historias, pero ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir una de Ladybug y la neta no es que me convenza mucho lo que voy a hacer, pero... quiero aprovechar mis vacaciones en esto, hasta donde me sea posible.

Para ti que has decidido leer esta historia, la única advertencia es que puedo tardarme en publicar (soy trabajadora, madre de familia y estudiante universitaria), así que sean pacientes conmigo y pues, ya a leer.

Ah, y... por favor, no me maten, amo el Lukanette, pero... tenía que escribir esto o me iba a volver loca u.u

* * *

_Querido Luka:_

_Gracias por estos maravillosos años, realmente me enseñaste lo que es amar a alguien, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no soy lo que más deseas, tú amor por Marinette va más allá de mis expectativas y es algo contra lo que no puedo luchar, y que me lastima demasiado._

_Espero entiendas que no estoy molesta, solo decepcionada por lo que creí era amor de verdad; así que decidí volver a mis raíces durante un tiempo o, en tal caso, no volver._

_Te amo, y por eso debo irme, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón._

_Te quiere, Mei._

Sus manos temblaban mientras leía la carta una y otra vez, Marinette se acercó y tomó la carta, sorprendiéndose por su contenido al leerlo mientras sostenía la mano de Adrien.

-Luka, tú- Marinette se alejó de su amigo sin soltar la mano de su prometido –Después de tantos años…

-Lo siento Marinette, debí habértelo dicho- Luka miró su teléfono, donde yacía una foto de él y la chica, jovial y sonriente, muy parecida a la franco-china –Y ahora por eso, la he perdido…

Luka entendió en ese momento su obsesión por su amiga, habían pasado ya diez años desde que se conocieron, mismo tiempo que tenía de conocer a la chica que acababa de perder; de esos diez, siete eran de noviazgo formal y dos y medio de amigos con derechos.

¿Qué haría ahora sin su sol? Ella era su paz y su tranquilidad, la canción más hermosa que había encontrado después de Marinette, era su fuego abrazador para las noches de frío y su joya más preciosa.


	2. Mei Ling Cheng

_¿Saben? Vengo trabajando en el cap desde el día en que publique el prólogo y no me había dado tiempo de continuar decentemente, pero bueno, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad a todos, y pues, es muy difícil teclear con las manos congeladas, así que si hay un error, eran mis deditos congelados jaja. _

**jill gray man**: Gracias por tu review y por animarte a leer, sobre lo de Man, me hes complicado hacer fics de únicamente los personajes de la serie, si puedo hacerlo y soy Multishipper, así que dame solo un poco de tiempo para acoplarme a la pareja. Mi fic de Man es una leyenda en mis fics, lo empece a los 16 años y creo que año pasado apenas lo termine, así que, fue difícil volver a escribir aun sin saber que va a pasar con mi amado Lavi.

**Manu: **Gracias, ahorita llevo buena racha, pero es muy complicado tener tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Sobre los ships, como ya dije, soy multi, pero... peeeeero... el Lukagami si no me gusta, bueno, la verdad no se, nunca lo he leído y no los veo xD. Sobre los otros ships, mmmmm... nunca me los había imaginado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**July Hope: **Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que tengo aun ideas que acomodar y no quisiera ir tan rápido con las cuestiones del amor (aja), quiero que sea algo lento, silencioso, con más (No spoilers antes de :P)... cositas que ir revelando poco a poco, ir resolviendo dudas (tanto para ustedes como para mi, claro). Me fue un poco difícil la idea de hacer algo fuera de la serie, mas o menos como lo haces tu, últimamente estoy enfrascada en seguir la línea de la serie o manga de lo que veo y pues, debí salirme de mi zona de confort, pero ya voy trabajando más en lo que serán ideas futuras; la verdad, esto no se parece en nada a lo que anteriormente comene a escribir de Lady Bug, pero aquí estamos y pues, a darle. Saludos.

* * *

_Bunix trabajaba en la madriguera a petición de Ladybug, su avidez era tal, que incluso a ella le molestaba; el trabajo exprés no era su fuerte, pero debía darse prisa ante la amenaza que se había desatado y, por esa razón, debía ir al pasado y arreglar las cosas._

_¿En qué punto empezar? ¿Era más atrás… o más adelante? Entonces su mano se detuvo, ahí, donde todo inicio._

* * *

Marinette volvía a su hogar, donde vio a sus padres en compañía de una chica muy parecida a su madre, a excepción por el color jade de su cabello.

-Nunca me dijeron que fuéramos a tener visitar- Dijo Marinette al acercarse.

-Ella es tu primar Mei Ling Cheng, y no solo ha venido de visita- La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Marinette, tal vez ella no estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba, su madre continuo hablando –Los padres de Mei fallecieron en un accidente, así que, mientras se decide su situación legal, ella vivirá con nosotros, y mientras limpiamos y arreglamos la habitación de huéspedes…

-Esperamos contar con tu apoyo y que pueda quedarse en tú habitación- Esta vez fue Tom quien hablo, finalizando con las palabras de Sabine -¿Qué opinas hija?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema- Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la recién llegada –Por cierto, yo soy Marinette, me alegra saber que tengo una prima, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para que acomodemos tus cosas en mi habitación?

La chica volteó a ver a los adultos con timidez, asintiendo para con la chica y siguiéndola, no sin antes tomar su maleta y una mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Subieron hasta la habitación de Marinette, donde pudo ver lo simple y elegante que era su habitación.

-_Xièxiè nǐ_\- Dijo la china mientras se inclinaba frente a su prima –Para mí es un favor muy grande el que ustedes hacen, nadie de la familia de mi madre quiso tomar mi custodia, así que estoy realmente agradecida

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para mis padres y para mí es un placer poder ayudarte en una situación tan complicada- Marinette se acercó a la chica, tomándola de las manos y sonriéndole, aunque dejando entrever su tristeza por su enorme pérdida, después de todo, no conocía al resto de la familia de su madre –Ven, si terminamos pronto, podremos ir a dar una vuelta antes de que se oculte el sol

Mei Ling le sonrió a su prima, la siguió por toda la habitación mientras Marinette le hacía campo a sus cosas entre lo que ella ya tenía, sacando algunas prendas que no usaba desde hace algunos años y ayudándola a organizar su habitación.

-Esto nos llevó más tiempo del esperado- Dijo la franco-china viendo la montaña de cosas que utilizaba ya –Creo que iré abajo por una bolsa y… ¡pero si ya es hora de la cena! Vamos Mei

Marinette bajó de su habitación a toda prisa, algo que hizo que su prima riera con timidez, algo muy común en su ciudad natal. Ella también bajo, pero con más calma que la primera.

-Pensamos que nunca bajarían a cenar- Dijo Tom mientras servía un plato de comida a su hija, observando como su nueva inquilina llegaba y tomaba asiento – ¿Terminaron de arreglar todo?

-Un poco- Respondió Mei al notar que Tom la miraba a ella y no a Marientte –Creo que ha sido algo benéfico para Mari

-La verdad sí, no saben cuántas cosas saque de mi armario- Dijo la aludida mientras se rascaba la nuca –Pero logramos que todo cupiera en mi armario y mis cajones

-Teníamos meses diciéndole que revisara sus cosas viejas, pero no hacía caso- Comento Sabine al momento de dejar frente a la peli jade un plato de comida más tradicional para ella, quien se sorprendió por la elaboración –Debes acostumbrarte poco a poco a la comida de París, no queremos que vayas a enfermarte por algo que comiste

-Muchas gracias tía, pero no era necesario que hicieras algo especial para mí- Sabine le sonrió a la chica, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y algo de tristeza en la mirada –No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes…

-No lo eres Mei, estamos para apoyarte- Le dijo Tom, mirándola con cariño –Eres bienvenida a nuestra casa y te hemos recibido con los brazos abiertos, así que sonríe y a comer se ha dicho

La cena transcurrió en silencio para la peli jade, su mente se cerró a los ruidos, hasta que ambos adultos se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Eh? Perdón ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la chica mirándolos con cierto temor, como si hubiera hecho algo malo –Lo lamento…

-¿Está todo bien cariño?- Mei asintió, Sabine entendia lo difícil que era para ella estar en un país diferente al que había crecido, le dolía ver como su sobrina intentaba no parecer asustada y esperaba que su hija, valiente y audaz, pero sobre todo, alegre, pudiera ayudarla a adaptarse mejor –El abogado nos dijo que no podrías ir a la escuela hasta que tú situación se solucione, así que, pensamos que podrías ayudarnos un poco en la panadería por las mañanas y, en las tardes Marinette podría ayudarte un poco con algunas cosas, solo para que no te quedes atrás en lo que se resuelve todo

-Creo que es una buena manera de que les agradezca lo que hacen por mí- Respondió ella, Tom le sonrió con alegría -¿Creen que pueda tomar un baño antes de dormir?

Sabine asintió, por lo que Marinette la llevó al baño, donde le explicó dónde estaba cada cosa y la dejó sola. Ahí, en la tranquilidad del vapor del baño, cuatro pequeños dragones aparecieron, metiéndose en el agua y disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

-A esto le llamo yo una vida placentera- Dijo uno de ellos, flotando pacíficamente en el agua, dos de ellos asintieron, pero el cuarto, a quien encontraron dentro de su almeja, negó -¿Qué pasa Jia?

-Extraño china…

-No eres la única Jia- Dijo Mei tomándola entre sus manos y acariciando la almeja, haciendo que se abriera –Yo también quisiera estar en casa, pero al parecer, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer aquí, Bax, Yaz y Sua también la extrañan aunque no lo demuestren

Los tres pequeños dragones acallaron, por lo que la chica los reprimió con la mirada. Los tres eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, Bax era color azul rey, pero cuando tocaba el agua, cambiaba a una forma más cristalina y su cuerpo parecía más adaptado para nadar que el de los demás, Yaz era de color negro y rojo, la punta de su cola terminaba en punta de espada, y sus escamas relucían con cualquier tipo de luz, Sua era gris degradado, intenso en la cola y claro casi blanco en la cabeza, siendo su cola lo único que no tocaba el agua, por donde emanaba un aroma a incienso suave y relajante, por último, Jia era de color perla tornasol, su almeja era rosa pálido y sus bigotes eran mucho más largos.

Salieron del agua, Mei se secó y vistió, por lo que ellos se escondieron entre la pijama de la chica, llevaba un pantalón y playera china, ambas de seda en color verde oscuro y orillas jade.

-Wow, es hermoso- La franco china se sorprendió por la vestimenta tan tradicional que llevaba, había visto y estudiado las prendas para en algún momento hacerse de alguna, pero nunca las había tenido tan de cerca –Crees, ¿Qué puedas enseñarme a hacer algunos de esos? Digo, el estilo…

-Claro, el estilo Qipao se puede utilizar de muchas maneras- Respondió Mei, luego se acercó por la ventana a observar el cielo parisino –Tantos edificios… tantas cosas… ¿Cómo puedes ver el cielo y las estrellas desde aquí?

-Ven, sígueme- Marinette la guió hasta la terraza, por lo que Mei se sorprendió al ver las luces de parís en todo su esplendor, así como la Torre Eiffel. Estar ahí, en ese momento y mirando lo que había a su alrededor, le hizo olvidar por un momento su tan anhelado hogar –Subo aquí cuando quiero concentrarme en algún diseño, cuando necesito ideas o simplemente para relajarme, y ahora eres bienvenida a mi pequeño espacio de meditación

-Gracias- Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder, colocando las manos sobre el barandal y mirando con asombro el paisaje –Tengo que hacerlo…

Mei bajó a la habitación y abrió con desesperación la mochila que llevaba al hombro cuando llegó, sacó un cuadernillo, un carboncillo y volvió a subir, comenzando a trazar, medir y observar cada pequeña cosa que sus ojos podían ver. Marinette observaba con asombro la habilidad con que su prima trazaba con el grafito los tejados parisinos, suaves y sutiles movimientos que le hacían recordar a un bailarín, solo que con las manos.

-Vaya, solo tardaste unos minutos- Dijo Marinette al ver el cuadro finalizado, Mei se mostraba feliz, como si la vista la hubiera cautivado y enamorado –Fabuloso ¿sabes otras técnicas?

-Me gusta mucho la tinta china negra, pero a veces también me gusta agregarles color, esto es solo carboncillo y no es tan detallado, es solo una practica que tengo para inspirarme- Respondió, sintiendo alegría por su nueva inspiración –Definitivamente es el balcón de la inspiración

Ambas rieron, bajaron a la habitación y Mei dejó su cuadernillo y carboncillos sobre el escritorio de Marinette. Habían colocado un colchón inflable a los pies de la cama de Marinette, por lo que primero se acomodó ella, luego la peli jade y se desearon buenas noches.

Por la mañana, antes de que la anfitriona despertara, Mei se había puesto de pie y tomado algunas cosas. Los padres de Marinette ya estaban despiertos, por lo que aviso que saldría a hacer un poco de Taichí y meditación, algo que practicaba todas las mañanas antes de iniciar su día a día.

Se acomodo en el parque y comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios, era un buen momento para reflexionar y pensar positivamente en lo que le traería el futuro, estaba preocupada, asustada y sobre todo, muy nerviosa ante esa enrome ciudad que se extendía a su alrededor. Llevaba un qipao negro con dorado, manteniendo un luto por sus padres, aunque siguiendo con su vida claro; mantenía la esperanza de que los problemas legales pronto se solucionaran, y luego…

-¡Se me hace tarde!- Escuchó la voz de Marinette con desesperación al salir de la casa y correr hacia la escuela, esto la saco de su meditación. Debía encontrar un lugar más tranquilo para sus ejercicios.

-He vuelto- Tom y Sabine la miraron, por lo que ella sonrió al ver sus rostros -¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer aquí?

Tom la mando lavar las manos y le prestó un delantal, enseñándole poco a poco el arte de la respostería francesa. Por otro lado, Marinette tomaba su lugar en el salón de clases, justo antes de que la profesora Bustier entrara.

-Buenos días chicos- Todos saludaron a la profesora, por lo que comenzó a tomar lista –Iván…

-No te vi saludar a Adrien hace un momento- Le dijo Alya con una ceja enarcada y mirándola sospechosamente -¿Paso algo?

-Alyx…

-No, es solo que tengo unos asuntos en la cabeza jeje…

-Marinette…

-Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien Alya…

-¿Marinette?...

-Ash, por favor Dupain-Cheng- Explotó la rubia al ponerse de pie y mirar a la peli azul -¿Te es tan complicado decir presente?

-Lo siento…- La clase entera río mientras Marinette, apenada por lo sucedido se rascaba la nuca -¿Presente?

-Típico de Marinette- Exclamó la profesora y terminó de pasar lista –Muy bien, abran sus libros en la página cincuenta y cinco

A la hora del descanso, Marinette se reunió con sus amigas, pero Alya no olvidaría lo que su amiga le dijo a primera hora esa mañana, por lo que sin pensarlo, lo soltó.

-¿Y qué es lo que te está afligiendo Marinette?- Pregunto sin dudar, haciendo que la aludida de sobresaltara -¿Está todo bien en casa?

-Todo está bien con mis padres, pero ayer que volví a casa, me encontré a una prima que viene de china y, es un tema complicado, sus padres murieron y ella está en el limbo, le estamos dando asilo temporal- Rosita se enterneció por las palabras de su amiga, Alya se mordió la lengua por no pensar en que fuera un tema tan delicado –Y tampoco puede venir a la escuela, el abogado dijo que era lo más recomendable mientras se decide su situación legal

-Por legal te refieres… ¿A quién se queda con ella?- Marinette asintió, todos guardaron silencio, por lo que no sabían que hacer ante esa situación; sin embargo, a Alya se le iluminó la mente y el rostro -¿Por qué no hacemos un tour y le mostramos la ciudad? Así olvidaría de momento el trago amargo por el que está pasando

-Es una grandiosa idea Alya- Apoyó Alyx, y las demás chicas también lo hicieron -¿Crees que le guste la idea?

-Ayer quedé de mostrarle la ciudad, pero nos pusimos a acomodar sus cosas en mi armario y terminamos muy tarde, así que creo que le encantara- Confirmo la peli azul con una sonrisa –Les agradezco mucho su ayuda chicas, espero Mei disfrute del paseo

-Podemos hacerlo para el fin de semana y que los chicos nos acompañen también- Completó rosita mientras miraba a Adrien y Nino a lo lejos, y canturreo su siguiente frase –Así también podrías pasar tiempo con Adrien~

-No, no crean que Adrien es prioridad yo…- Marinette se había sonrojado con solo pensar en el rubio, en ese momento la miró, como si ella lo hubiera llamado con solo verlo –Si, definitivamente el fin de semana

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, nada difícil de sobrellevar. Pero esa tarde, Alya y Marinette debían realizar un trabajo en equipo, permiso que no batallo la morena en obtener de sus padres y que los padres de Mari no podrían rechazar.

-Ya llegue- Ambas chicas entraron por la puerta de la panadería, justo en el momento en que Mei sacaba del horno sus primeros criossant del horno –Sorprendente, están perfectos ¿no lo crees papá?

-Mei es una gran alumna, es la segunda ronda que prepara ella sola- Dijo Tom mientras se rascaba la nuca, luego notó a Alya –Bienvenida Alya, toma uno

-Muchas gracias- Alya se acercó, y antes de tomar uno de los criossant, le sonrió a Mei –Hola, soy Alya y la mejor amiga de Marinette, tú debes ser su prima Mei

-_Yī zhǒng lèqù**_\- Mei hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego recordó que debía cambiar su idioma –Un placer, Alya… toma uno con confianza

Esta vez la morena tomó uno, dando una mordida y comprobando su delicioso y delicado sabor.

-Alya y yo tenemos un proyecto que hacer para mañana, solo serán unas horas- Tom asintió, luego señalo a la chica que trabajaba en los criossant –Mei ¿quieres venir?

-No te preocupes Marinette, estoy algo ocupada todavía, subiré en un rato más- Sonrió la china mientras terminaba de colocar los panes recién horneados en una charola –Me quedare un rato más ayudando a tus padres

Marinette pudo ver en la chica esa chispa extraña que aparecía en la gente cuando algo le gustaba, no sabía que era lo que su prima hacía en su hogar, por lo que creyó que un nuevo hobbie le vendría bien. Ambas subieron a la habitación de Marinette, donde Alya pudo ver la nueva organización de la chica.

-Sí que tuviste que mover todo- Comentó Alya viendo la ropa de su amiga y de la nueva inquilina en el closet de su anfitriona, notando los colores chinos tradicionales por excelencia –Parece feliz trabajando en la panadería…

-¿Tú también lo notaste? Por eso no le insistí en que viniera con nosotras- Marinette encendía su computadora, Alya se acomodó en la cama, notando el colchón inflable apoyado en la pared –Parece que papá encontró la horma de su zapato

Ambas rieron, dedicándose de lleno a su proyecto, Mei subió casi una hora después, llevándoles unos criossant rellenos, algo así como tipo sándwiches calientes con queso gratinado.

-Lo volveré a decir, están exquisitos- Dijo Alya mientras se chupaba los dedos y estiraba los brazos al fianl –Tienes mucho talento Mei, y muy buena mano

-Gracias, en casa siempre era la que cocinaba, así que se hacer algunas cosas en la cocina- Respondió Mei, sonrojándose por las palabras de la morena –Las dejare trabajar, el tío Tom quiere que le enseñe un poco de postres chinos tradicionales

Las tres rieron, pero Marinette y Alya observaron a la chica salir de la habitación, felices por la rápida adaptación de Mei; para ella, los días fueron como agua fluir, en calma y pacíficos mientras no hubiera tormenta que lo alterara, aunque, sin lograr encontrar todavía un buen lugar para meditar y realizar su Taichí.

Era sábado por la mañana, se había dirigido al río Sena, había escuchado que era muy tranquilo por las mañanas, por lo que siguió las indicaciones de su tía y se dirigió al lugar. Cuando llego, pudo comprobar que la gente que circulaba por ahí no era tan ruidosa como la del parque, por lo que se dispuso a hacer su rutina.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y por ende, no había casi personas circulando por las calles, menos que entre semana con el ajetreo de los trabajos y escuelas. Su mente en blanco, sumada a la tranquilidad del lugar y el cantar de las aves, le hizo por un momento creer que estaba en armonía, hasta que el sonar de una guitarra la saco de su concentración.

A unos cuantos metros, un barco flotaba en el agua, El Liberty emitía sonidos desgarradores, algo que ella pudo sentir al escuchar los rasgueos de sus cuerdas. Dimitió por ese día, tomando sus cosas y subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente mientras era observada a la distancia con ojos intrigantes.

_****Yīzhǒng lèqù: Un placer**_


	3. Esto es París

Esto fue muy pronto, lo siento, pero me están fluyendo ideas algo rapido, espero no irme por la tangente y luego arreglarlo con fantasías. Mi intención aquí no era que Mei conociera a Luka todavía, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya lo había escrito y... no encontré la manera de cambiarlo, me gustaba y, debí arreglarlo de una manera muy absurda y horrible (para lo que realmente me había imaginado).

Por ahora, a darle con este capitulo y pues, ya en el siguiente verán en... no, no spoilers xD (Ya me voy a poner a trabajar en el villano)

**noir0:** Quiero aclarar que odio rotundamente a Lila, lo siento, no la veo con nadie, absolutamente nadie (absolutamente ridiculo, me senti cloe xD). Por otro lado, espero con ansias el día en que Juls reciba el kwami del tigre y pues, la verdad no estaría mal, pero no imagino a una Juleka sin su Rose (las amo).

**Jill gray man: **En algun momento quisiera llevarlos como a la piscina, una alberca, algo; sería muy gracioso ver a Marinette como tomate por ver a Luka en paños menores. Por lo de Man, la verdad no lo se, soy católica y en ningun momento la serie me ha ofendido, lo malo de la gente es que en esta época todo les ofende y todo es satánico; desde mi punto de vista, al ficción es ficción y no tiene porque afectar la trama o los gustos de las personas. Hay muchas series que involucran la creación, los pecados, dios, los santos, ángeles y demonios y nada es malo, espero entiendas mi punto.

**Manu: **Odie a Felix, completamente, no se que desarrollo o participación tendra en la nueva temporada, pero mis ideas no son tan descabelladas como para emparejarlo con LB o Marinette, mi mente es muy compleja, pero no a ese punto XD. Y si, conozco a Sonic (Soy generación 92, crecí con el).

* * *

La peli jade volvió a casa, se cambió de ropa y se disponía a ayudar en la panadería, cuando su tío la detuvo de golpe, quitándole la harina de las manos.

-Hoy no Mei, tienes algo muy importante que hacer con Marinette- Parpadeo unos segundos, sin entender a lo que se refería su tío –Ella te llevara a conocer la ciudad, así aprenderás a andar por la ciudad mientras estés aquí y podrás salir a buscar cosas que necesites

-Pero, hoy iba a…- Tom le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndola callar de golpe, lo que la sorprendió –Tío…

-No todo es trabajo Mei, tal vez no estés yendo a la escuela, pero eres joven y tienes cosas que aprender de los demás chicos- Le dijo Sabine mientras la sacaba de la cocina de la panadería –Ahora ve arriba, desayuna algo con Marinette y vayan a divertirse

Mei observó con tristeza la panadería y a sus tíos, soltó un pesado suspiro y subió a la cocina de la casa, donde encontró a Marinette preparando el desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa en silencio mientras observaba a su prima cocinar, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio comida normal y desconocida (para ella) frente a sus ojos; con curiosidad y tomando un cubierto normal, probó la comida mientras sus papilas gustativas se invadían de ese nuevo sabor.

-Esta delicioso Mari- Ella se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de pan francés, su trago amargo en la mañana había pasado con una buena comida -¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es pan francés, huevos estrellados y tocino- Marinette se sentó a la mesa con su plato frente a ella, comenzado a desayunar casi de inmediato –Mamá dijo que podía prepararte el desayuno hoy, así que me alegra que te haya gustado

-¿Gustado? Me encanto- Alzo los brazos, mostrando más emociones; emociones que no podía mostrar en su ciudad –Sabes, en china es muy complicado para una mujer ser completamente expresiva, al menos a mí me enseñaron que siempre debía ser callada y solo responder cuando se me pidiera mi opinión. Nuestros mundos son muy diferentes, no sabes cuánto…

Mei jugueteaba con el tenedor y un trozo de tocino, había pasado de la felicidad a la tristeza en un tan solo unos minutos, algo que le preocupo a Marinette.

-Sabes, aquí no tienes por qué guardarte nada, puedes decir todo lo que sientas y quieras- Con una sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en los ojos de su prima, Marinette comprendió que Mei no pertenecía completamente a China; ella debía estar allí –Te va a encantar París, la gente es muy amable, aunque tienen sus excepciones

Ambas rieron, Marinette sabía que Cloe era siempre la excepción, aunado a ello, no tenía por qué mencionar tampoco a Lila, quien era mucho peor que la rubia egocéntrica. Pero Marinette no deseaba que conociera lo malo de Paris, ella quería enseñarle lo maravilloso y hermoso que es caminar por las calles, buscar a André, ir a la pista de patinaje, la feria local y todo lo que pasaba en Paris sin que Hawk Moth interviniera.

Cuando al fin terminaron de desayunar y charlar, ambas salieron de la casa, no sin despedirse de los adultos y caminando hacia la torre Eiffel. Faltaban cinco para las diez, hora en la que acordaron verse en dicho lugar.

-Justo a tiempo- Soltó Alya mientras veía a ambas chicas llegar, saludando a ambas y tomando a Mei por los hombros –Muy bien chicos, ella es Mei Ling, es la prima de Marinette de quien les he contado

Todos las saludaron, Alya le presentó a todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque fueron Rosa y Alix quienes la abordaron inmediatamente; Marinette tuvo tiempo de acercarse a Alya.

-¿Dónde está Adrien?- Pregunto la chica con nerviosismo al no ver al rubio modelo entre sus compañeros de clase –Pensé que vendrían todos

-Al parecer nos alcanzara en algún punto del recorrido- Murmuró en el oído de su amiga, lo que le provoco un escalofrío –Así que tranquila, mostrémosle todo lentamente y esperemos a que Adrien llame a Nino para encontrarnos con el antes de llegar con André

Marinette comenzó a fantasear con el rubio, hasta que Milen, Juleka y Alix la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad al comenzar el recorrido por la ciudad, empezando por la mismísima Torre Eiffel. Para Mei era sorprendente el ver la ciudad desde esa altura, habían accedido a lo más alto de la torre y usado los mira lejos, dejándole ver más allá de lo que sus ojos podía ver.

Bajaron y la llevaron al museo del Louvre, Alix se encargó de darle un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, y aunque Marinette iba detrás de ella, no veía necesario el que interviniera, ya que su prima parecía feliz y muy alegre de conocer la ciudad.

-Es como si ella quisiera quedarse aquí- Murmuró Tikki en su bolsa en un momento en que la portadora de la Catarina se habría quedado atrás –Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?- Mari había volteado a ver a la pequeña Kwami, pero unos pasos acercándose la hicieron alzar la vista, por lo que prefirió seguir adelante –Luego hablamos…

Más allá del Louvre, la Torre Eiffel y el puente de los enamorados, se fueron a mostrarle los lugares que más solían frecuentar, como el cine, el parque, tiendas de ropa, centros comerciales y…

-Oigan, Adrien y Kagami nos alcanzaran con André- Dijo Nino al recibir un mensaje de su amigo, aunque recibió una mirada represora por parte de su novia –Este, perdona…

-¿Por qué Kagami siempre anda con él?- Gruño Marinette, llamando la atención de su prima, quien se acercó a ella y la miró con curiosidad, por lo que se mordió la lengua –Eh, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-Sí, pero tú estás demasiado estresada- La aludida se congelo en su lugar –Ya te diré como bajar el estrés cuando volvamos a casa

Continuaron su recorrido, buscando al heladero y corriendo de un lado para allá, incluso hasta se separaron y, extrañamente, Mei decidió ir con Alix y Milene que con Marinette. Esto le dio tiempo a su prima de hablar a solas con Alya.

-Qué vergüenza, Mei ya se dio cuenta…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Todas lo sabemos- Dijo Alya señalando a Rose y Juleka, quienes iban tomadas de las manos, siendo la más pequeña quien buscara por todos lados al heladero –Escucha, si ella lo sabe o no ¿Qué importa? Tú debes continuar luchando por el amor de Adrien, aunque sería más fácil si dejaras de tartamudear cada vez que lo vez

Marinette se cubrió la cara con las manos, entonces recibió un mensaje de Milen en su celular, donde aparecía una fotografía de ella con Alix, Mei y detrás de ellas estaba Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka; sin embargo, en el fondo de la fotografía, podía verse a André sirviendo helado a varias parejas parisinas.

..

Una vez reunidos todos cerca de André, le enviaron su localización al rubio, quien no tardo más que unos cuantos minutos en llegar junto con la espadachín, momento para el cual, Marinette dejó escapar sus celos nuevamente, sin embargo, se controló cuando recordó que debía presentar a su prima con ambos chicos.

-Ella es Mei Ling, Mei, te presento a Adrien…

-Hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ**- Hablo Adrien en su idioma, por lo que la sorprendió -¿Lo dije bien?

-_Wánměi**_\- Respondió Mei haciendo una reverencia, luego rio –Necesitas mejorar la pronunciación, tal vez pueda ayudarte, y tú a mí con el francés

Ambos sonrieron, luego Kagami se interpuso, mirando a la peli jade algo molesta por haberla ignorado. Mei guardo sus expresiones, miró a la japonesa y luego ladeo la boca en algo así entre sonrisa y mueca burlona.

-Tú debes ser Kagami, es un placer- Dijo Mei haciendo una reverencia y luego sonriéndole a la chica –Si no nos damos prisa, no alcanzaremos a André y deberemos volver a perseguirlo, así que vamos…

Mei entendió en ese momento el disturbio que podría causar si continuaba hablando con Adrien, por lo que tomó la mano de Marinette y la llevó hasta donde el heladero, por lo que los demás la siguieron. Luka les pisaba los talones, y los tres quedaron frente al heladero.

-Ah, la belleza del amor juvenil se respira en el aire, y también la de una nueva cara, nunca te había visto pequeña- Mei sonrió, el heladero había tomado tres conos y velozmente los lleno y decoró para los tres –Todo sabor sutil necesita un poco de menta y chocolate, pero para ti hice algo muy especial con nuez y pistacho cubierto de chocolate y el toque dulce de una cereza ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Mei había tomado su helado con mucho cuidado, sentándose a un lado de su prima y mirando con fascinación y adoración lo que veían sus ojos. La risa de Marinette y el sonido de la cámara del teléfono la hicieron volver a la realidad, esto hizo que todos rieran.

-Disfrútalo antes de que se derrita- Le dijo Alya al momento de sentarse a su lado, Nino siguió a su novia y asintió –Como te puedes dar cuenta, recorremos kilómetros para poder encontrar a este hombre y sus deliciosos helados

Mei no espero más, dio una probada a su helado, quedando maravilla tanto por su textura como por su sabor, un grito ahogado les indico lo satisfecha que estaba la chica, por lo que continuaron sus respectivos helados.

-¿Puedo probarlo?- Le pregunto Marinette a la peli jade, por lo que asintió, tomando solo un poco –Esta delicioso, nunca había probado el de nuez ¿Quieres probar el mío?

-Por supuesto- El helado de Marinette era una mezcla de choco menta y limón, un dúo de sabores demasiado contrastantes, sin embargo, para Mei, era una delicia –Esta muy rico, podría hacer esto todos los días…

Al cabo de casi media hora, los chicos se reagruparon para tomarse una fotografía, momento para el cual, Luka se acercó a Mei, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Disculpa, creo que Marinette olvidó presentarnos- Mei abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la cercanía del chico –Soy Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka

-Es un placer Luka- Dijo ella, sonriéndole, Luka observó en ese momento el detalle bordado en su qipao, un dragón casi invisible –Mei Ling Cheng a tus servicios

..

Juleka, Rose y Luka caminaban hacia el Liberty, el sol se escondía lentamente mientras divisaban el barco a lo lejos. La mente de Luka divago en la tonalidad que Mei le había provocado, algo similar a lo que una vez Marinette le hizo pensar.

-Una nota brillante, un sonido suave…

-¿Qué estás diciendo hermano?- Pregunto Juleka al escuchar a su hermano hablar solo -¿Te volviste loco?

-No me hagas caso hermanita, vamos, tenemos una cita pendiente con esa película de terror- Luka las halo de los brazos hacia el barco, entraron y alistaron todo para esa noche de películas –Tranquilidad…

..

Cuando ambas chicas volvieron a casa, la cena estaba lista, por lo que se lavaron las manos y se sentaron a la mesa. Esta vez, Sabine había cocinado algo para todos, dándole opción a la peli jade de comer con palillos o cubiertos; pero eso no le importaba mucho a ella, tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

-Es bueno saber que tienes buen apetito- Comentó Sabine al ver que Mei, a pesar de comer con todos los modales que se le habían inculcado, disfrutaba la comida como quien prueba el manjar más delicioso del mundo -¿Se divirtieron?

-París es fantástico- Exclamó Mei, haciendo reír a sus tíos y Marinette –Sus calles, su gente… todo me encanto, y los amigos de Marinette son excepcionales

Se quedaron charlando a la mesa un rato más, escuchando con atención como la chica parecía feliz de estar ahí. La idea no era muy rebuscada, pero debían considerarlo al hablar con el abogado, tal vez le darían más tiempo antes de tomar la decisión correcta.

..

Ambas subieron a la terraza, donde Mei observó nuevamente la ciudad, feliz de estar ahí.

-Esto es París…- Murmuró mientras observaba la Torre Eiffel -¡Esto es París!

-Estás muy emocionada- Dijo Marinette entre sonrisas mientras bocetaba un nuevo conjunto basado en los qipao, Mei se sentó a su lado -¿Qué opinas?

-Creo…- Mei miró con ojo analizador el dibujo de su prima, tomo su lápiz y dibujo en la esquina un árbol con flores –Cambia el dragón por las flores, sería mejor visto, para mucha gente el dragón siempre infunde terror, amedrentando a los enemigos, por eso lo utilizaban en las armaduras, aunque también es protección, si quieres algo más femenino, utiliza las flores

-Pensé que te gustaban los dragones- Marinette señalo la pijama de la chica, la cual llevaba un dragón bordado en hilo dorado sobre el corazón -¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-Me gustan, los amo, pero hablar siempre de lo mismo es cansado- Mei miró las estrellas, había tenido tantas emociones en un solo día… que su corazón estaba cansado y su mente distante –Luego te contare más sobre los dragones, creo que por ahora, lo mejor será descansar

Cada quien en su cama encontró el descanso que se merecía, pero esa noche, como quien no quiere la cosa, Bax y Yaz salieron de su escondite, siguiendo el aroma de las galletas que Marinette tenía para Tikki en el cajón de su escritorio.

-No deberíamos desobedecer a Mei, la meteremos en problemas- Les dijo Sua mientras volaba hacia sus hermanos, Jia permanecía dormida, si no, ya hubiera despertado a Mei –Baxia… Yazi…

-Tengo hambre, Mei olvido alimentarnos y aquí huele bien- Baxia al fin logró abrir el cajón, observó las galletas y… ¡Pum! -¡Ouch!

Tikki salió de detrás de unos cuadernos que Marinette guardaba en el cajón, observando a los tres dragones y sorprendiéndose; hubiera salido volando a avisar a Marinette, pero Jia la detuvo con su almeja

-¿Qué no es la Kwami de la Catarina?- Murmuró Yazi mientras levantaba a Baxia, por lo que Sua y Jia se encogieron de hombros –Déjala ir, Jiatou

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Tikki molesta mientras los señalaba -¿Quién es su guardián?

-No podemos decírtelo, así como tu… oye… tu guardián es esa chica- Dijo Yazi señalando a la Kwami de la creación –Que mala pata…

-Su guardián es… ay dios santo…- Tikki comenzó a dar vueltas, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Mei y Marinette eran primas, y ambas eran guardianes, pero ¿Qué hacían cuatro de los nueve hijos dragones ahí? –No dejen que Marinette los vea, no todavía, esto debe saberlo el maestro…

Tikki desapareció, el cuarteto se quedó en el cajón, comiéndose las galletas de Tikki hasta que quedaron satisfechos, aunque debieron esperar a Baxia, ya que el golpe había sido bastante duro para él. Volvieron a su escondite, donde volvieron a rectificar su error.

-Cuando Mei se entere, se va a enojar mucho con nosotros- Jia lloró, introduciéndose a su almeja –Somos malos…

-Pues ella no parecía muy decidida a delatarnos- Sua lo analizó, aunque le era extraño que hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente -¿A quién se refería con el maestro? ¿Qué opinas Baxia?

El aludido estaba roncando, dormido después de saciar su hambre, a un lado de él, estaba Yazi, por lo que Sua también se acercó, negando con la cabeza y acurrucándose junto a sus hermanos. Cuando Jia se dio cuenta del silencio, salió de su almeja y se acercó a sus hermanos para dormir junto a ellos.

..

La llegada de Mei Ling a Paris no solo había alterado la vida de los Dupain-Cheng, sino que también, había llegado a Paris una nueva amenaza. El portador de la mariposa podía sentirlo, y no solo el, el maestro Fu también lo sintió desde su hogar, algo que comprendió con más claridad al tener ahí a la Kwami de la creación entre sus manos.

**Hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ: Me da gusto conocerte (No saben lo dificil que es entender al traductor de google T.T)

_**Wánměi: Perfecto_


	4. Antes de la Tormenta

_Tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capítulo, la verdad, hice como 10 borradores antes de este, y no crean que me gusto muy bien, ni siquiera el nombre me convence, pero hice material para unos cuantos capítulos (creo). Para esto, quiero agradecerle a mi marido por ayudarme con algunas cosas, no es un gran fan, pero me esta echando la mano y entiende de lo que hablo. _

_Por otro lado, mis vacaciones terminaron y apenas llevo dos días en la Universidad y ya estoy muerta, creo que las presentaciones son mas agotadoras que las mismas clases. _

_Gracias por esperar este capítulo, y ahora más que nunca les pido paciencia, siento que moriré este semestre (aaaaah, pero quería llevar 6 materias xD), sorry por no responder reviews esta vez, pero espero les guste y, creo que le debo una disculpa a Noir 0, a lo mejor si me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero soy completamente inofensiva, así que disculpa. _

_Chicos, se viene lo bueno, así que espero me tengan mucha paciencia, ya estamos entrando en lo mero bueno, también muchas dudas que espero ir aclarando hasta para mí. Feliz lectura. _

* * *

Con los días, Marinette se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su prima apreciaba trabajar en la panadería, se había enterado que ella era unos dos años mayor, por lo que, de quedarse a vivir ahí, le sería difícil ayudarle a adaptarse a las clases avanzadas. Pero mientras la situación legal se solucionaba, Marinette trataba de sacarla de la panadería por las tardes, una petición que su madre le había hecho al ver que parecía gustarle demasiado estar ahí.

-Nunca había visto a papá tan feliz- Comentó la peli azul mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, llevaban algunas cosas que Marinette había comprado para sus diseños, por lo que Mei había conocido algunas tiendas nuevas y comprado algo de material para sus pinturas -Le gusta tu compañía, me alegra que hayas venido Mei

-Me gusta la compañía de mis tíos, sabes, en china todo es muy familiar, pero la cena es en silencio, todo es muy reservado, nos decimos pocas cosas- Se encogió de hombros, soltó un suspiro y miró a su prima -Aquí me siento querida, protegida, importante y... sobre todo, en compañía... por desgracia, debo volver a China algún día

-Pero no será mañana, así que anímate- Animó Marinette a la peli jade, frenando su andar -No quiero que pienses en eso, no mientras no sabemos qué sucederá contigo, quiero que disfrutes conmigo y con mis amigos lo que es vivir la vida

Mei sonrió, esta vez no se colocó la mano en los labios, algo que la peli azul notó rápidamente; Mei le colocó una mano en el hombro, asintiendo a su petición, pero algo no andaba bien, esto lo notó la china al no sentir el habitual ajetreo.

Una ráfaga de viento elevó los autos, Mei apenas había alcanzado a tomar a Marinette y refugiarla detrás de un edificio.

-¿Dónde están?- La voz de un hombre se alzaba por entre las calles, de pronto, una sombra pasó veloz, llamando la atención de las chicas, quienes miraron con sorpresa al hombre en el aire -Ladybug, Chat Noir...

-Ven, tenemos que escondernos- Marinette tomó la mano de su compañera y corrieron, pero la peli azul debía encontrar un lugar donde esconder a su prima y que, al mismo tiempo, le diera oportunidad de transformarse; sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo planeo, no cuando el hombre halcón tomó a su prima –Mei…

-Unas cuantas presas para hacer que Ladybug y Chat Noir salgan de su escondite- Soltó el akuma mientras se elevaba en el aire. Sus ojos buscaron los de su prima, a quien miró hacerse más pequeña con cada aleteo.

El akuma la había llevado hasta la punta de la torre Eiffel, lugar donde ya tenía a más rehenes, o al menos eso creyó al ver los huevos inmóviles dentro del nido. Sin advertir, el akuma deposito una pluma en su cabeza, no dejándole tiempo de movilizarme o escapar, encerrándola en uno de esos huevos.

-_Trae los miraculous de Ladybug… y Chat Noir…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como mantra, una membrana recubría su cuerpo, era esta la manera en que ese akuma trataría de controlar a los parisinos y, al mismo tiempo, tenerlos de secuaces para atacar a los héroes.

-Yazi, rompe este cascaron- El pequeño dragón salió del bolso de la chica, la miró con curiosidad al ver en donde se encontraba –No hay tiempo, luego te lo explico

El pequeño dragón se encogió de hombros, odiaba que le dieran órdenes tan repentinamente y sin que estuvieran utilizando su forma liberada. Unos cuantos movimientos de su cola fueron suficientes para cortar un agujero en el cascaron, lugar por donde la chica escapó, dejando solo una carcasa vacía.

…

Cuando el akuma se hubo llevado a su prima, Marinette aprovecho la ocasión y el pánico de la gente para esconderse y sacar a Tikki. La Kwami de la creación no estaba del todo convencida del peligro que pudiera correr la china, ya que estaba consciente de la existencia de los dragones, pero Marinette no.

Sin pensarlo, y sin dejarle hablar, la Kwami desapareció dentro de los aretes, otorgándole sus poderes a Marinette, quien salió disparada con la ayuda de su yoyo en dirección a la torre Eiffel.

-Wow, que rápida mi lady- El gato había aparecido, notando lo decidida que estaba ese día –Vaya, hoy estas radiante ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

-El akuma tiene rehenes, y no sabemos que vaya a hacer con ellos- Explicó la chica mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad, Chat Noir le pisaba los talones, hasta que ambos se detuvieron en un tejado cercano –Uno de los dos debe distraerlo…

-Chat Noir a tu servicio…

El aludido desapareció, Ladybug trataría de ir por otro camino, por lo que se movilizó al momento en que el akuma y Chat Noir hicieron contacto. Rodeo los edificios para no ser vista, lanzó su yoyo y de un saltó llegó a la torre Eiffel, subiendo con gracia y mirando al frente, al ver dos piernas flotando entre el metal.

-Te tengo- Tomó a la persona en brazos, sorprendiéndose por ver ahí a la peli jade, Marinette sabía que no podía actuar como tal, pero al menos se conformaba con saber que estaba bien; luego la pregunta cruzó su mente ¿Qué hacía ahí y como había llegado? –Quédate aquí y no te muevas, luego vendré por ti

Asintió, Mei observó como la heroína desapareció en las alturas, pero a lo lejos observó el combate entre Chat Noir y el akuma.

-Tenemos que pelear- Chilló Yaz en el bolso de la chica, siendo retenido por sus hermanos –Mei…

-Esta no es nuestra guerra, no podemos meternos en esto- Respondió, notando que Ladybug se había unido al gato negro mientras era perseguida por quienes supuso estaban en los otros huevos –Mientras no haya draconicos por aquí, no tenemos por qué actuar

-¡Cuidado!- Alzó la vista en ese momento, notando que Chat y el akuma se dirigían hacia ella.

La siguiente acción marcaría su futuro, podía mostrar que seguía siendo la típica e indefensa ciudadana que era, o mostrar que era realmente una experta en artes marciales, y aparte de eso, mostrarle a los héroes de parís que podía enfrentarse a un akuma sin temor alguno; bastante había ya mostrado con escaparse, tentando a su suerte.

Cuando saltó hacia un lado, erróneamente su pie había pisado apenas la orilla del metal, por lo que quedó colgando nuevamente de la viga mientras se afianzaba para no caer, por lo que se vió más normal de lo que esperaba verse.

Ladybug pasó en ese momento por entre la estructura de la torre, notando el peligro que corría la chica si llegase a caer desde esa altura, pero sus perseguidores le impedían auxiliarle. Tampoco podía ayudar a Chat Noir, y menos sin saber dónde estaba el akuma.

-Primero ayudare a Mei, luego veremos qué hacer con el akuma- Pensó en voz alta mientras se impulsaba con sus piernas hacia la dirección de la peli jade, a quien tomó de una mano y la halo hacia arriba, tomándola en brazos y huyendo con ella –Ahora, el akuma…

-Perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es un akuma?

-Hay una mariposa maldita dentro de algún objeto de ese hombre que lo hace convertirse en akumatizado, el objeto debería tener relación alguna con su transformación- Bien, tenía más información sobre el enemigo, pero ¿Quién era el dueño de esas mariposas? ¿Qué buscaba? Tenía muchas preguntas – ¿No lograste ver algo cuando te llevaba hacia su nido?

-No pude ver mucho, note que llevaba una banda en la pata izquierda, es parecida a las bandas que le ponen a las aves protegidas para ser rastreadas- Aterrizaron en el piso, lejos de la torre y observaron como Chat Noir luchaba contra el akuma, gritando constantemente por auxilio hacia Ladybug –Será mejor que vayas a ayudarle…

Ladybug asintió, dejando a la chica sola, quien observó desde su lugar el combate. Para los héroes, fue mucho más fácil concentrarse en el akuma al saber el objeto akumatizado, por lo que, teniendo eso como referencia, Ladybug invocó su amuleto encantado con lo que pudieron conseguir que Chat Noir destruyera el objeto akumatizado y así, poder capturar a la mariposa y purificarla.

-Ojalá así fuera de sencillo acabar con mis enemigos- Murmuró la chica, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, pero inmediatamente se calmó al oler el aroma a incienso que emanaba de su ropa –Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Sua

Hizo una mueca parecida a disgusto, que se transformó en una sonrisa al ver que el amuleto de Ladybug volvía todo y a todos a la normalidad.

…

En las sombras de su guarida, Hawk Moth notó lo extraño que esa chica se había comportado ante su akuma, irradiaba para él un aura extraña y, hasta cierto punto oscura. Podía sentir sus sentimientos remolinarse en su corazón de manera rara, como varios entes viviendo en un solo cuerpo.

-Nooro, alas fuera…- Gabriel Agreste se acomodó la corbata, mirando a su Kwami con una ceja arqueada y, con voz imponente, cuestiono a su Kwami -¿Sabes lo que está pasando en estos momentos, Nooro?

El Kwami negó, por lo que el reconocido diseñador le dio la espalda, volviendo a su vida cotidiana. Si Nooro sabía algo, lo guardó en ese momento, aunque debía serle fiel a su amo, prefería mantenerse callado y no agravar los problemas que se avecinaban, tratando de retrasar el inminente encuentro entre su señor y quien fuera la persona que portara tal poder maligno.

…

Mei había caminado sola de vuelta a la panadería ¿Dónde había quedado Marinette? No lo sabía, se habían separado y solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-¿Realmente crees que haya venido tras de ti?- Pregunto el pequeño dragón, asomando la cabeza, Mei se escondió entre unos arboles del pequeño parque localizado a un lado de la panadería -¿La crees capaz?

-Mientras ella no los obtenga a ustedes, seguirá tras de nosotros, no quisiera meter a los héroes de aquí en problemas, pero si por alguna razón se alía con el creador de esos akuma, estaremos perdidos- Respondió ella, abriendo su bolso por completo, mirando a los cuatro a la vez –Así que por favor, sean precavidos mientras permanecemos en casa de mis tíos, en especial tú Bax

-¿Mei?- La aludida cerró su bolso de golpe, mirando a su prima detrás de ella -¿Esta todo bien? ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Ah, no… si, esta todo bien yo… hablaba conmigo misma- Marinette sonrió de lado, la peli jade volvió a echarse la mochila al hombro, luego miró a su prima con ternura -¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada- Se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta, sintiéndose sorprendida de alguna manera. Esa ciudad le ocasionaba no ser ella misma, sentirse libre y sin ningún problema ¿Cuánto más podría guardar las apariencias? –Vamos a casa, tus padres han de estar preguntándose por nosotras

Rieron al imaginarse a Tom y Sabine como locos, pero aunque Marinette supiera que no era así, le dio risa el pensamiento de la chica; al fin en casa, mostraron sus compras, cenaron, se ducharon y por fin tomaron su lugar en su respectiva cama.

…

El cuarto de la china estuvo listo para el siguiente fin de semana, Tom y Sabine habían acomodado unas cuantas cosas útiles en la habitación, pero no se metieron mucho en ella, permitiéndole a Mei decorarla a su gusto.

Le habían comprado unos muebles pequeños de madera para que guardara su ropa, sus tradiciones no habían cambiado para nada, pero sin saber qué pasaría con ella, los Dupain-Cheng no podían hacer nada por sus pertenencias mínimas. La chica había optado por una cama de lo más sencilla y escogido un edredón en color rojo, su favorito, después del jade.

-Qué bien se siente tener tu propia habitación- Se había dejado caer en la cama sobre el mullido edredón, fresco al tacto y suave como la seda -¿Les gusta?

Los pequeños dragones volaban por la habitación, felices de poder tener un lugar donde descansar y poder salir sin preocupaciones mientras la chica estuviera ahí. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, por lo que se resguardaron velozmente en el bolso de la chica, al momento en que Marinette asomaba la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?- Mei asintió, invitándola a sentarse en la cama, por lo que la obedeció -¿Quisieras salir a dar un paseo?

-Por supuesto- Respondió, colocándose la mochila al hombro –Estoy lista para ir por ahí y recorrer las calles de París

Rieron al unísono, saliendo de la habitación de la peli jade, cuando llegaron a la panadería, los tíos de la chica la detuvieron. En las manos de Sabine había un sobre, el cual la chica dudaba en tomar aunque su nombre estuviera al frente de este; su mirada mostraba confusión, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que su tía hablara.

-Desde que tus croissant se han estado vendiendo, hemos dividido el dinero entre tus ganancias y las nuestras, y en estas semanas, esto es lo que has reunido con tu trabajo y esfuerzo- Mei estiró la mano, temblorosa ante la sorpresa y emoción, tomó el sobre y lo abrió –Ve y compra para tu habitación lo que más quieras, compra ropa o material para tus pinturas, es tuyo

La peli jade no pudo contenerse más, abrazando a su tía eufóricamente, estrechándola entre sus brazos, para luego dirigirse a Tom, a quien también abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo después junto con su prima.

Ese día lo habían elegido solamente para ellas, sin compañía de nadie más, por lo que Marinette la había llevado a una tienda de ropa para que comprara algo diferente. Claro estaba que Mei no deseaba cambiar su atuendo, adoraba sus trajes Qipao, por lo que utilizar ropa diferente le causaba un revuelo en la cabeza.

Marinette no la había dejado de aconsejar en ningún momento, por lo que salió con algunas prendas nuevas para su armario y continuaron su paseo por la ciudad.

-¿Cómo se forma un akumatizado?- Preguntó la chica, notando como su prima mostró la sorpresa rápidamente, ambas se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos -¿Qué influye en la persona?

-Los pensamientos negativos es lo que atrae a Hawk Moth y a sus mariposas, y te convierten en un akuma acorde al problema que ocasione esos sentimientos- Había muchas diferencias entre un akuma y un draconico, ya que este era obligado a convertirse al incrustársele las escamas de dragón de alguno de los Kwami dragón, pero ¿y si fusionaban sus poderes? No dudaba en que su némesis haría hasta lo imposible para conseguir sus anillos dragón -¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, es solo… que lo de ayer me dejo pensando un poco en los héroes y los villanos- Se encogió de hombros, soltando una risita leve al ver la cara de Marinette preocupada –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estaré bien, no me asuste, si eso es lo que crees

Marinette le sonrió con ternura y ambas continuaron su camino, comprando algunas cosas más, y hasta unos cuantos pares de zapatos nuevos que combinaban con su ropa nueva.

-Vaya, no creí ver a Marinette Durapin-Cheng comprando ropa

-¡Luka!- Marinette había volteado a ver a su interlocutor, viendo a su amigo con su bicicleta -¿Terminando de trabajar?

-Si, hoy fue un día agotador- Tomó unas bolsas de las manos de Marinette, se acercó a Mei, a quien también le quito peso de las manos –Vamos, las acompaño de vuelta a casa

…

Despues de acompañar a ambas chicas a casa, Luka había vuelto a casa y tomando su guitarra, había comenzado a tocar una melodía nueva; Juleka entró a su camarote, notando lo concentrado que estaba en la melodía.

-Es suave… tranquila…- Estas palabras sacaron a su hermano de su concentración, finalizando la melodía de una manera tan extraña, que Juleka sintió el cambio en sus notas –Brillante ¿En quien estas inspirado ahora?

-Tú la conoces- El joven le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, quien se sentó junto a el en su cama, comenzando a tocar nuevamente la melodía que había formulado en su mente –Esa es la canción que Mei me inspira, es... brillante, ante todo

-Hablando de, le dijiste a Marinette del concierto del próximo viernes ¿verdad?- Luka dejó de tocar, mirando a su hermana y negando con la cabeza –Luka, dijiste que irias a decirle y a invitar a Mei también

-Lo más curioso es que las acompañe hasta su casa y lo olvide por completo- Comentó mientras tocaba unos acordes cualquiera, aunque haciendo una melodía –Mañana pasaré a la panadería, probablemente tenga algunos repartos por ahí cerca

Sin dudarlo, Juleka confió en su hermano, quedándose con él para escuchar su música, pero sobre todo, tenían cosas que planear todavía para ese día.

…

Esa mañana, Mei había preparado desde muy temprano los croissant para el día, Tom y Sabine debían ir con el abogado, por lo que, antes de dejarla sola, ambos se aseguraron de que estuviera preparada para atender el negocio mientras ellos no estaban; Marinette había ofrecido quedarse, pero la peli jade no le permitió faltar a la escuela solo para auxiliarla.

Pasadas las horas de clase, Sabine la llamó para confirmar que estuviera bien y todo en orden, así como avisarle que Marinette había ido a casa de Alya para un proyecto, por lo que se quedaría sola unas cuantas horas más, afirmando que podía hacerlo y que estaría bien.

-¡Bienvenido!- Asomó la cabeza desde atrás, observando al chico que se acercaba al mostrador – ¡Luka! Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Mei, veo que te estas adaptando bien- Observó como cargaba la charola hacia el frente, por lo que entró a auxiliarla, notando como se sonrojaba y girándose con la charola en sus manos para colocarla al frente.

-Gracias- Expresó ella, sacudiéndose un poco el mandil que llevaba sobre el vestido azul marino con flores estilo jumper, por lo que llevaba una blusa coral de manga corta con holanes debajo y tenis blancos –Es mi tercer charola en el día, creo que estoy algo cansada

-Es normal, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien- La sonrisa de Luka la hizo sonrojarse nuevamente, sintiéndose tímida ante la presencia del joven, y volviendo a su lugar detrás de la barra –Sabes, ayer olvide comentarle a Marinette y a ti sobre el evento del viernes; Kitty Section tiene un concierto nocturno, claro que todos nuestros amigos están invitados y tú no eres la excepción

-Te lo agradezco, aunque Marinette no está, fue con Alya a hacer un trabajo escolar, pero le daré tu recado

La sonrisa de Luka le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba que la hiciera sentir tan insegura de sí misma; se relajó un poco cuando la gente comenzó a llegar nuevamente, teniendo que atender a los que llegaban por su croissant del día, y aunque aún tuviera otra tanda en el horno, no se preocupó cuando estos se acabaron y la gente se quedó esperando a que salieran para llevarlos recién hechos a su hogar.

…

Cuando Tom y Sabine volvieron, no les sorprendió ver ahí al chico ayudando a su sobrina a limpiar un poco, por lo que el hombre tomó una bolsa con croissant y se los ofreció al chico como agradecimiento por ayudar a su sobrina.

-¿Marinette ya volvió?- Preguntó la mujer a su sobrina, por lo que la aludida negó –Ya debería haber vuelto

-Sí, quedó de ayudarme con los macaron de mañana y todavía tengo que hacer el pastel para el evento del alcalde- Tom había asomado la cabeza, desapareciendo en un instante, para luego escucharse caer y quebrarse un cristal -¡Las cerezas!

-Cariño, esas eran las últimas cerezas que tenías- Sabine miró con preocupación las cerezas en el piso –La tienda cerrara en pocos menos de una hora

-Tía…- Mei se acercó a la mujer, quien sonrió al verla tan segura de sí misma, dándole el dinero para comprar las cerezas –Regreso en unos minutos

-Yo puedo llevarte- Soltó Luka al ver a la chica acercarse a la puerta, quien se sorprendió por las palabras del muchacho –Vamos, iremos en la bicicleta

Mei parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de caer en la cuenta que el chico le ofrecía su ayuda, cuando salieron, Luka le colocó el casco y la oriento para subir al asiento mientras el sostenía la bicicleta. Mei iba sentada sobre el asiento, agarrada a la cintura del chico, que pedaleaba lo más deprisa que podía para llegar a tiempo a la tienda.

-¡Las tengo!- Exclamó la chica al salir de la tienda y mostrar el recipiente de cristal con cerezas –Muchas gracias Luka

-Es un placer ayudarte- Luka colocó las cerezas en la caja que llevaba en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, para luego colocarle nuevamente el mismo el casco a la chica –Ahora vamos de vuelta casa, sube…

Con pedaleos más tranquilos, Luka se dirigía a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, sin embargo, su camino se vio interrumpido por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, algo que nunca antes había visto el chico; muchos eran los akumas que sus ojos habían visto, pero ¿esa cosa? No lo era, no para él, pero sí para ella, los conocía muy bien y el miedo la invadió, no porque hubiera aparecido frente a ella, ya que estaba mentalizada en que en algún momento aparecerían.

Hasta ese momento, los draconicos eran solo cosa de China, pero ahora, habían llegado a París ¿Qué harían Ladybug y Chat Noir ante esta nueva amenaza?


	5. Caja del Panteón Draconico

_Bueno chicos, aqui esta el cap de esta semana, y no saben cuan feliz estoy de al menos no morir en el intento entre mis seis materias, mi hijo y mi trabajo jaja. Por otro lado, estamos comenzando lo bueno, ya han surgido algunas ideas nuevas y próximos capítulos, no tan lejanos creo yo; a parte, logre contactar con mi guía espiritual... no se crean, pero si me hace muy feliz estar en contacto con la persona que me inspiró a escribir sobre Ladybug, July, eres fantásticas persona, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis ideas, amo nuestros feels! Hoy si me dare el tiempo de responder, perdonen, pero la vez pasada estaba muerta y solo queria publicar por mi gran retraso. _

**manu:** La verdad, estoy lejos de tener un buen escrito lemon, y no creo poder nunca (inserte movimientos exagerados de manos aquí) hacer un fic de Felix x Ladybug. Sobre lo anterior, no tengo tanto tiempo para ponerme a ver ya series oldies, ahorita Ladybug esta en hiatus y pues, es lo mas cerca que tengo, por lo que no necesito investigar mucho, la verdad, sobre sonic, no escribiria nunca.

**noir0:** Fijate que... probablemente el Ryuuko x Chat si lo pueda hacer, igual no es tan complicado, pero ahorita de momento solo quiero mi mente centrada en esto porque si no, luego divago y no hago nada. Por otro lado, Nath no es de mis pj favoritos, pero un ship con Chloe? Nope, definitivamente no, lo siento, y sobre wattpad, solo he leido un fic ahi y me decepciono que no lo continuaran. Sobre esta historia y la relación de Alya y Marinette sobre el tema de los chicos, quiero hacer algo de comedia, pero necesito que Mei agarre más confianza con los chicos en general, obviamente entre ellos Luka, y ver que sucede más adelante, como ya dije, no quiero apresurar el contacto de estos dos, quiero que sea algo lento y lleno de respeto entre ambas chicas que, la verdad, van a disfrutar la compañía de un chico, pero que una de ellas no esta completamente enamorada.

**jill gray man: **De momento no tengo pensado nada para algo de D. Gray Man, a parte de que los Noe no son de mi agrado desde que secuestraron a mi bebe Lavi en el manga y ya hasta hace algunos años en el anime, y pues, por falta de contenido de el, lo mate en fic :(  
Sorry, pero solo puedo con un tema a la vez, despues de este, tengo un fic de Boku no hero que no publico, pero que tengo muy en la cabeza y mas con la salida del manga y serie semanal .

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que el termino draco, draconico, draconización y no se si se me pase alguna más, no existen en verdad, draconico si, por el panteón draconico, por lo que si gustan investigar un poco sobre ellos, pueden hacerlo con confianza, al menos para que entiendan un poco más a los dragones. Los únicos dragones que no son de ahí son Baxia, Yazi, Jiatou y Suanni. Y bueno, ahora si, disfruten...

* * *

Los reflejos de Mei fueron más rápido que el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos, alcanzo a sacar a Luka de las llamas, que dejaron carbonizadas las figuras de las personas que alcanzó a tocar. A pesar de haber salvado al chico, fue el quien tomó la mano de la chica para ponerla de pie y huir del lugar.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo se separaba de él sin que pudiera sospechar algo? Necesitaba transformarse y derrotar al draconico antes de que causara más estragos en la ciudad. Vio pasar a los héroes a toda prisa, pero aunque confiaba en ellos, sabía que no podrían derrotar a ese enemigo.

Vio la sombra pasar sobre ella, de reojo vio varios autos volar hacia ellos, por lo que soltó la mano de Luka y lo empujo, logrando alejarlo del peligro y ella desviándose hacia otro lado, alejándose del muchacho.

-Que difícil fue separarme de el- Trataba de recuperar el aliento, había corrido entre varias calles para no ser vista tan fácilmente por el muchacho o por alguien más –Se tardó en aparecer, imagino que estudió un poco la situación en casa antes de viajar…

-¿Pero cómo supo que estábamos aquí?- Al unísono soltaron los cuatro Kwami dragón.

-El dragón soberano, no podía saber que estábamos aquí, pero si lo presiente y aconseja- Recuperó la compostura, viendo con miedo sus manos –Probablemente podamos recuperar a sus hermanos con la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir

…

Para Ladybug y Chat Noir las cosas no eran sencillas, varios edificios y personas ya habían sido convertidos en cenizas; su enemigo extendió las alas, llevándose las cenizas y convirtiéndolas en huevos que se rompieron en una centésima de segundo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se quejó el gato mientras veía que a los parisinos les surgían alas de la espalda, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y brillaban, sobre todo con la tenue luz del sol que quedaba del día. La bestia, que soltó un alarido, provocó que todos comenzaran a elevarse en el aire, siguiendo a su líder -¿Qué vamos a hacer mi lady?

-Veamos si el amuleto encantado puede ayudarnos- El yoyo se elevó en el aire, dándole únicamente un extintor, por lo que Ladybug observó todo, sin saber exactamente que hacer –No entiendo, no me da una solución

-Bueno, si de fuego se trata, nos ayudara mucho…

-No seas tonto, no tengo pistas ni forma en que usarlo- Se quejó la mariquita, esquivando a uno de los poseídos y retrocediendo junto con su compañero –Y puedo asegurar que eso ni siquiera es un akuma

-Si no es un akuma…- Ambos miraron el caos detrás de ellos, una gran parte de la ciudad estaba siendo afectada, y gran parte de la población estaba siendo controlada.

…

Había llegado su turno, por entre los tejados y con ávidos movimientos pasó entre ambos héroes, llevándose a varios enemigos lejos y volviéndolos a la normalidad. Ambos héroes miraron con asombro como había acabado con varios de un solo golpe, y no solo eso, continuaba regresando a los parisinos a la normalidad, hasta solo dejar al gran jefe.

Fue hasta ese momento que pudieron ver claramente la figura que se posó frente a ellos, llevaba el cabello negro recogido con extraños mechones elevados por encima de su cabeza y los cuales terminaban en una trenza a la altura de la cintura, una especie de capa de cuero liso cubría sus hombros, una cinturilla cubría su torso y de esta salían unas tiras de fina tela transparente que ondeaba, lo que permitía ver sus botas largas de tacón ancho y cubiertas de escamas tornasol; sus ante brazos estaban cubiertos por protectores similares a una armadura con espinas de dragón y sus manos dejaban ver las garras con las que podía llegar a ser letal.

-Wow- Expresó Chat Noir, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, viendo las dos espadas que llevaba colgadas a la espalda, una larga y una corta –Pensé que Kagami era la elegida para usar el miraculous del dragón, pero has hecho una buena nueva elección

-Yo no fui, ese no es Long y tampoco la conozco a ella- Exasperada, la mariquita miró a quien estaba frente a ellos -¿Y si es el enemigo?

-No lo creo, no después de todo lo que ha hecho- Señalo a los parisinos huyendo del lugar, parecían estar bien y sin ningún rasguño –Creo que esta de nuestro lado…

Una nueva llamarada los hizo separarse, Ladybug era cautelosa, pero Chat no dudo en ayudar a la joven desconocida, quien buscaba algo anormal en aquel ser descomunal. El enemigo había cambiado de forma, convirtiéndose en un dragón de escamas negras y rojas, estaba poniéndose más agresivo, por lo que debía terminar rápidamente antes de que causara más estragos y tomara más rehenes.

-Baxia, Yazi- Desenfundo la espada larga, la cual se cubrió de agua, acercándose ferozmente hacia el dragón, a quien corto por el cuello –Mariquita, rocíalo con el extintor

Sorprendida por que se dirigiera a ella, Ladybug miro con asombro el fuego emerger del corte, por lo que tomó el extintor y se acercó al dragón, no contando ser embestida por la cola eufórica del draconico. La pelinegra saltó al rescate, tomando a la mariquita con un brazo y frenando su caída al aferrarse del edificio más cercano con sus garras.

-Gracias…

Fue lo único que la mariquita alcanzó a decir, antes de que la chica se elevara nuevamente en el aire y la dejara sobre un tejado y dejarla confundida, pero debía actuar, no por ella, si no por los parisinos y quienes confiaban en ella.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella está de nuestro lado- Murmuró para sí misma la chica mientras aferraba el extintor con sus manos y se adentraba a la pelea. La chica nueva había vuelto a atacar con ferocidad el cuerpo del dragón, por lo que nuevamente la llamó para que rociara el cuerpo del enemigo con el extintor -¿Todo el cuerpo?

-Todo lo que puedas, su cuerpo arderá si no lo haces no podré tomar las escamas que necesito…

Sin preguntas y sin cuestionamientos, la mariquita roció al dragón hasta que no le quedo nada más al tanque, conservándolo para poder regresar todo a la normalidad. Por su parte, el cuerpo inmóvil dejó de expulsar fuego, dándole la oportunidad a la desconocida de esculcar el cuerpo del dragón y permitirle sacar cinco escamas de dragón, lo que dejó el cuerpo petrificado y dejando que el viento se lo llevara con calma, dejando únicamente el cuerpo de una persona flotando en el aire por unos segundos.

Chat Noir se encargó de recuperar el cuerpo, por lo que la chica se acercó a él y le rodeo con un humo extraño. Por su parte, Ladybug había lanzado su amuleto encantado al cielo, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo purifico, así Zhao no podrá volver a poseer a esta persona- Respondió a la pregunta del gato, viendo como se acercaba Ladybug al poco rato -Gracias por su ayuda, este era un draconico débil a pesar de todo

-¿Un draconico?- Preguntaron ambos cuando ya la mariquita se había acercado a ambos, pero los miraculous sonaron, indicando el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-Creo que deberás explicarnos luego- Aclaro Ladybug, mirando a la chica absorber el humo restante y ponerse en pie -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Yang- Fue lo único que dijo la chica, luego escuchó el sonido de los miraculous nuevamente –Deben irse, pronto…

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión- El gato se despidió con una reverencia, por lo que ella, al terminar ya con su labor, también se alejó.

Refugiándose entre las sombras de los edificios, los cuatro dragones abandonaron los anillos, permitiéndole volver a la normalidad. Las cinco escamas brillaron con intensidad, para luego desvanecerse entre sus dedos convertidas en cenizas.

-Paris ya no es segura- Los cuatro Kwami comían lo que ella les ofrecía, soltando un suspiro e indicándoles entrar a los bolsillos –Debemos buscar a Luka y volver a la panadería, así que vámonos

Salió del callejón, la gente comenzaba a volver a sus actividades normales, aunque el miedo se leía en sus rostros, Mei entendió en ese momento, que no debía permitir que Zhao y Wu continuaran atacando; ahora con más razón, debía recuperar al resto de los dragones.

…

Reagruparse con Luka le llevo un buen rato, por lo que al reencontrarse, ambos caminaron hasta la panadería, dejando las prisas y llevando el camino en silencio. Mei sabía que todo lo que había pasado con Luka ese día se quedaría con ella por los siguientes días, su amabilidad, su carisma, su música, y eso le bastaba para continuar con lo que hacía.

-Gracias de nuevo Luka- Se expresó ella, inclinándose en agradecimiento, pero el chico negó -¿eh?

-No me lo agradezcas, lo hice de buena fe- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, observó a Luka acomodarse el casco y subir a su bicicleta, mirándola antes de irse –No olvides recordarle a Marinette del concierto, espero verlas a ambas ahí

-Por supuesto- Sonrió, y una vez más, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la melodía había vuelto a su mente –Buenas noches…

Luka se fue, por lo que entró a la panadería y dejó las cerezas sobre la barra, donde su tía la miró en silencio, ya que ella se había quedado algo dubitativa.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?

-Eh, no tía, todo está bien…- Sacudió la cabeza, aterrizando sus ideas y dejando de pensar en lo que había pasado -¿Necesitas ayuda tío?

-Lo tengo todo controlado Mei… Uooooo…- Y un golpe seco invadió la cocina, Mei solo había cerrado los ojos al ver a su tío resbalar, haciendo perdidizo el pastel central –Creo que comenzare a batir de una vez…

Sabine notó algo diferente en su sobrina, un cambio extraño que no veía ni siquiera en Marinette; su meta con ella era hacerla sentir como en casa, pero a pesar de todo, creía que su sobrina era feliz ahí ¿Y si se equivocaba?

…

Poco antes de las nueve, Mei subió a la habitación de Marinette, donde la encontró bocetando frente a su computadora. Llevaba una charola con un croissant, jugo y unas galletas, la cual dejó a un lado de ella.

-¿Cómo te fue con Alya?

-Muchas gracias, nos fue bien, logramos terminar el proyecto y volví poco antes de que tú volvieras- Marinette observó como Mei miraba por la ventana y, al igual que su madre, notó algo extraño en la chica -¿Cómo te fue a ti en la panadería?

-Todo en orden, creo que no lo hice tan mal

Marinette sonrió de lado, sintiendo que había algo más oculto detrás de su tono sarcástico y continúo bocetando, no dándose cuenta cuando Mei abandonó su habitación de manera sigilosa.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Wayzz apareció en la habitación de Marinette, dejando una carta del Maestro Fu sobre su escritorio; algo que la chica no notó por la mañana al salir a toda prisa de su casa.

-Bueno, todo en esta casa está perfectamente equilibrado- Dijo Tom al ver correr a su hija a solo segundos de que sonara la camapana escolar, y viendo a la peli jade trabajar en la decoración del pastel para el evento –Una sabe madrugar sin andar corriendo y la otra duerme y corre de un lado para otro

Sabine rio, pero el comentario de Tom no hizo perder a la chica su concentración, que tenía la punta de la lengua de lado mientras hacía unas flores perfectas y un decorado de cadenas hermoso en el pastel, finalizando todo con un ¡Tada!

-Está listo tío- Bajo de la escalera y admiró su trabajo, orgullosa de haber ayudado más de lo que realmente podía -¿Qué tal se ve?

-Espectacular- Inquirió el hombre, parándose de jarras y admirando el pastel, Sabine se colocó a un lado de su sobrina y la abrazo por la cintura –Faltan unas horas para el evento, así que tenemos tiempo, preparemos algunos croissant y demás panes y luego ya veremos que nos depara el día

…

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en aquella chica y en como había derrotado a ese dragón, razón por la cual se había quedado dormida (nuevamente) y llegado justo cuando la campana sonó. Y mientras las clases pasaban, su mente seguía divagando en todo aquello que la consumía ¿Draconicos? ¿Zhao? ¿Escamas? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

El tema estaba en boca de todos, y ella no tenía cabeza para nada, por lo que a la salida, sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

-¿Marinette?- Mei salía de la panadería en ese momento, viendo a su prima algo dubitativa -¿Está todo bien?

-¡Ah! Sí, todo está bien Mei- Movía las manos aceleradamente, por lo que la peli jade río -¿A dónde vas tú?

-El tío Tom olvidó algo y me mando por ello, así que tengo un poco de prisa- Debía llegar al hotel cuanto antes –Si quieres podemos hablar cuando vuelva

Marinette asintió, por lo que Mei corrió y la peli azul se adentró en la panadería, viendo a su madre detrás del mostrador. Entró a su habitación, sentándose frente a su escritorio y notando la carta del maestro Fu en ese momento.

-"_Marinette, hay un asunto el cual debemos hablar, por favor, ven a mi casa en la tarde y trae a tu prima contigo. Fu._"- Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, mirando con desánimo la imagen de Adrien en su monitor -¿De qué querrá hablar el maestro Fu con nosotras? ¿Y porque quiere ver a Mei? No entiendo nada desde ayer Tikki…

-Si el maestro quiere verte, probablemente es para explicarte lo que está sucediendo- Su vocecita salió de su bolso, el cual se abrió y la Kwami salió a plantarse frente a su portadora –No te desanimes Marinette, todo se solucionara

Horas más tarde, cuando Tom y Mei ya habían vuelto, Marinette invitó a su prima a pasear, pidiendo el permiso pertinente a sus padres y caminando hacia la casa de Fu.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó la peli jade al ver el edificio y ver que debían llegar hasta el último piso -¿A quién vamos a ver?

-No te preocupes, es un amigo muy querido- Respondió Marinette, pero por alguna extraña razón, Mei no creía en sus palabras. Llamó a la puerta, recibiendo solo el asentimiento desde dentro que podía pasar –Buenas tardes, hemos venido, como me lo pidió…

-Adelante, tomen asiento por favor- Ambas se sentaron frente al hombre, quien en pose loto, meditaba. Sin abrir los ojos, señalo a Mei –Ahora, es tu oportunidad de decir la verdad jovencita, no puedes esconderle nada a este hombre viejo…

Los ojos de Mei mostraron sorpresa y los de Marinette confusión, en ese momento, el aroma a incienso invadió la nariz de la peli jade, haciendo que Sua saliera en ese instante.

-Pero que delicioso aroma ¿Qué es? ¿Qué esencia tiene?- Al pequeño dragón no pareció afectarle ver a Fu frente a él, pero si ver a Marinette, momento para el cual sus orejas, cola y brazos decayeron –Ay…

-Mei…

-Creo que hay algo que debes saber Marinette-Musitó la chica, apenada, pero fulminando a su Kwami con la mirada –Ellos son Baxia, Yazi, Suanni y Jiatou, son pertenecientes a la caja del panteón draconico

-Así que estaba en lo correcto- Soltó Fu al finalizar las palabras de la chica –La caja del panteón draconico, así como la del zodiaco chino, se creó para mantener la paz y la armonía, pero nunca imaginaron que los poderes de esta caja fueran tan fuertes como para ponerse en contra del templo, así que dejaron de otorgarse estos Miraculous y la caja fue puesta bajo custodia para que nadie nunca pudiera utilizar sus poderes. Desgraciadamente, parece que alguien trato de salvar la caja de las manos de mi sentimonstruo, y probablemente, ese alguien haya desatado la peor amenaza sobre este mundo…

-¿Por qué la caja es tan peligrosa? ¿Y porque crearon una caja así?- Se quejó la peli azul mientras veía a los Kwami de la caja conocida convivir con los dragones de Mei de manera normal -¿Y porque Mei?

Fu se puso en pie, abriendo un cajón de dónde sacó siete anillos y un grimorio, los cuales colocó frente a ellos al volverse a sentar frente a las chicas. Mei se sorprendió al ver los anillos, así como el grimorio.

-No puede ser, siete anillos Draconicos…

-La caja está perdida, pero durante mis años de viajes, he logrado recuperar algunos, probablemente el resto quedo entre las ruinas o perdidos por el mundo, la caja no estaba cuando encontré los primeros tres, pero no creo que sea algo que pueda darte ¿O sí?- Mei miró los anillos, no quería tocarlos para no despertar a los Kwami que los habitaban, no quería más responsabilidades, suficiente tenía con el torbellino cuádruple que tenía en sus manos – Lo supuse, pero ellos estarán aquí cuando creas que los necesitas…

-Señor… digo, perdón… Maestro…- Mei reverenció al hombre, costumbre que no podía evitar frente a ese hombre de mayor sabiduría - ¿Cómo podremos remediar el que mi enemigo este aquí en Paris?

Fu miró a la chica, preocupada por lo del día anterior, por lo que sonrió al no tener una mejor solución. Abrió el grimorio, el cual señalo en una de las páginas, mostrándole una imagen donde dibujaban una escama fusionándose con la Kwami de la creación.

-La única manera de poder derrotar a tú enemigo, será con la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir, así como del resto de la caja- Ambas chicas se miraron, sonriendo primero Marinette y luego Mei, asintiéndose y enderezando la vista del libro –Lo único que deben hacer, es recolectar las escamas de estos cuatro y almacenarlas

-Tengo una duda…- Soltó Marinette de pronto, sorprendido a Fu y a su prima - ¿Cómo se forma un draconico? ¿Es igual que un akuma?

-Los Draconicos son seleccionados, la gente más pura es la que puede recibir las escamas y corromperse por el poder oscuro de Tiamat; Zhao es muy cuidadoso con a quien elige, ya que las escamas corrompidas necesitan tiempo para crearse- Rebuscó en el libro la imagen de Tiamat, cuando la encontró, Marinette se sorprendió por la imagen tan grotesca que había dibujada en el grimorio; un dragón de cinco cabezas de diferente color cada una –Tiamat es la diosa de los dragones malignos y los dragones cromáticos, sus escamas se combinan con la escama de otro dragón, y esta escama es implantada de manera física en quien será su portador; éste no sentirá nada, solo sucumbirá ante la oscuridad, tomando la forma de un dragón y utilizando las habilidades del dragón que haya sido fusionado con la escama de Tiamat

Marinette y Fu entendieron en ese momento la gravedad del asunto, y entonces la pregunta apareció en la cabeza de la peli azul, volteando a ver al maestro con el pánico impregnado en los ojos.

-Maestro…- ¿Cómo lo decía sin que sonara tan grave? ¡Pero era grave! Obviamente -¿Qué pasaría si Hawk Moth y Zhao hacen contacto?

-Debemos esperarnos lo peor, y tal vez, necesites más de tus amigos que nunca- El grimorio yacía en las manos del hombre nuevamente, y aunque a la chica le hubiera gustado hojearlo una última vez, esperaría a tener otro acercamiento con el hombre –Por tu parte, Mei Ling, espero entiendas que la caja del Panteón Draconico no es de mi jurisdicción pero hare una excepción contigo, te ayudare a traducir el grimorio y a utilizar el poder de los dragones de la mejor manera ¿Sabes porque nadie podía usar los Miraculous?

-No señor…

-Cada portador era corrompido por una extraña fuerza maligna que nacía de cada uno de los anillos, como si Tiamat hubiera poseído toda la caja, así que al momento de caer los portadores, los anillos eran devueltos a la caja y nuevamente otorgado a alguien nuevo; sin embargo, luego de algunos años los guardianes hicieron lo que dije ya hace rato- Mei entendió que el resguardo de la caja era esencial, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella podía utilizar los cuatro anillos sin problemas? Fu tenía la respuesta o, por lo menos una teoría –Probablemente cuando tú tomaste posesión de esos anillos, alguien ya había pasado por la draconización, así que tus anillos estaban limpios ¿los que tengo lo estarán? No lo sabemos, y de momento no queremos averiguarlo

Las chicas salieron del edificio, consternadas y más tranquilas por las palabras de Fu, quien también había explicado a Mei el trabajo de Marinette como Ladybug, por lo que entendió las condiciones en las que ambas se encontraban.

-No sé cuánto tiempo has estado peleando tú sola, pero no lo estarás más- La peli jade se detuvo, observando a su prima con tranquilidad, por lo que sonrió de lado –Chat Noir y yo te ayudaremos, así como mis amigos

-Muchas gracias, espero que entre los tres podamos derrotar a nuestros enemigos y darle paz a este mundo

-O a París…

Rieron a carcajadas, volviendo a casa con más tranquilidad, sin embargo, la tranquilidad hubo finalizado al ver en la panadería a la hija del alcalde.

-Marinette… Mei… Al fin vuelven- Tom suplicaba por ayuda de una manera sutil, como si no supiera que hacer con la pequeña rubia parada frente a el –Que alegría verlas…

Chloe Burgeois, la caprichosa y exigente hija del alcalde estaba en la panadería, algo que sorprendió a Marinette, ya que prácticamente la odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Qué quería ahí?

-Ridículo… totalmente ridículo…- Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza de manera exagerada, haciendo que su cabello se moviera de un lado para otro –Mi papi me encargo que viniera para probar lo que está en boca de todos los parisinos, que según dicen es lo mejor que hay hasta el momento…

-Oh, hablas de los croissants que hace Mei…

-¿Mei? ¿Quién es Mei? No juegues conmigo Marinette…

-Mei Ling Cheng a tus servicios- Hizo una reverencia, a sabiendas que la rubia no se la merecía, pero mantenía sus modales. Marinette le habló varias veces de ella, y aunque no le caía ni bien ni mal, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ella -¿En qué puedo servirte pequeña?

Parpadeo repetidas veces, por lo que Marinette rio bajito una vez se quitó de en medio de las dos, segura de que Mei podría controlar a su compañera de clase.

-No sé quién eres, y la verdad no me interesa, solo quiero encargar un servicio completo de esos asquerosos croissant de los que toda la gente habla- Expresó la chica con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Mei arqueó una ceja, por lo que tomó una bolsa de papel y tomó algunos croissant, llenándola y entregándosela a la rubia –Diuh…

-No hay ningún problema pequeña, el servicio será hecho, solo dinos la fecha- Mei señaló a Sabine, quien tenía una libreta abierta y esperaba por que se acercara a ella -¿Alguna otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarte?

Con un "hmmmp", Chloe se dio la vuelta, aun llevando la bolsa de papel entre sus manos y acercándose a Sabine para darle fecha, hora y anticipo. Cuando se dirigía a la salida, Chloe miró a Mei nuevamente, haciendo una reverencia de despedida y agradecimiento, no entendiendo el mensaje, y saliendo de la tienda con una ceja alzada.

Cuando al fin se fue, Marinette se acercó a su prima y ambas soltaron una carcajada, dándoles a los Dupain-Cheng la esperanza de que sus planes se estarían llevando a cabo lentamente; a la hora de la cena, Tom le explicó a Mei la manera de hacer las cosas en ese tipo de situaciones, dándole a entender que debía trabajar gran parte de la madrugada y la chica asintiendo a todos los inconvenientes.

-Es una chica muy trabajadora y entusiasta, y solo tiene dieciséis- Tom mostraba cierta nostalgia, como si Mei fuera su hija y la hubiera visto crecer en un santiamén. Con el rostro apoyado en su mano y los codos sobre la mesa, pensaba en lo que habían hablado con el abogado -¿Y si ella no quiere quedarse?

Sabine entendió el cariño que le había tomado a la chica, sin contar que les ayudaba a ambos en las mañanas y había aprendido a moverse por la ciudad en tan poco tiempo. Pero el abogado solo había dado un tiempo límite, y se estaba terminando, más aún no sabían cómo explicarle la situación.

…

A la luz de la luna, ambas se encontraban en el balcón, analizando todas las posibilidades que pudieran tener como compañeras de batallas. Apoyada sobre el barandal, Mei admiraba la ciudad, sintiéndose mal por la amenaza que había llegado con ella, temiendo lo que Marinette le había preguntado a Fu.

-Lo mejor sería que volviera a China lo antes posible- Murmuró mientras veía la torre Eiffel, su pijama de seda se pegaba a su piel por el viento que comenzaba, llevándose consigo su cabello también –Así no amenazaría a nadie más

-Si estás aquí es por una buena razón- Soltó la peli azul colocándose a un lado de su prima y viendo su triste mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde –Escucha, Chat Noir y yo no permitiremos que Zhao haga de las suyas, te ayudaremos sin importar que, y estoy segura que nuestros amigos también lo harán al ver que estas de nuestro lado

-Gracias…

Juntas eran invencibles, no había debilidades, de eso estaban seguras; habían encontrado la una en la otra el apoyo necesario para continuar con su misión, a pesar de que la mariquita tenía el apoyo de Chat Noir, saber que su prima era también una heroína la aliviaba de cierta manera; hasta le agradaba tenerla como aliada y no como enemiga, no después de ver su habilidad en el combate.

Antes de irse a dormir, Mei le dio el recado de Luka a Marinette y poco paso para que la peli jade desapareciera de su vista.


	6. Agujero Negro

_Bueno, he estado trabajando arduo en mi trabajo, escuela y en el fic, así que espero les guste este capitulo._

_Aclaro que esta etapa oscura de Mei y su pasado esta llegando a su fin, ya voy a comenzar con cosas mejores y a relatar con más precisión lo que va a ser esta relación, ya hay planes y quiero ver que tanto logro acomodarme a mis ideas, necesito hacer apuntes. _

**Manu: **Por supuesto que te leo, con todo y lo que hago, pero me doy mis tiempos y sí, también habrá adrigami y lukanette, y un tercer amorío, no more spoilers. No me he puesto a ver las teorías y avances de la temporada 4, de momento estoy muy ocupada para verlas y no me quiero frustrar.

**noir 0: **Si juntar a Vivica con Luka es el deseo de la producción, no me voy a oponer, pero tampoco creo que vaya con Kagami, así que eso estaría mejor (Creo), por lo de felizxlila, nope, tampoco, son personajes que quiero meter lo menos posible a mi historia y si es posible, evitarlos, la pobre de Mei va a tener suficientes problemas como para lidiar con ese par.

_A mi ángel guardián, gracias por aparecer en mi camino (Ya sabes quien eres) _

* * *

Dos ataques de akuma se habían presentado en el transcurso de la semana, Marinette le dijo a Mei que no había necesidad de su presencia mientras no fuera un draconico, por lo que únicamente observaba las noticias desde el televisor para asegurarse de que no fuera a ser un akuma fusionado con alguna escama.

De alguna u otra manera, Marinette la había convencido de comprar esa ropa, no estaba muy de acuerdo por lo extravagante que era para ella, pero aun a regañadientes, acepto usarlo esa tarde para el concierto.

-¡Si vino!- Grito Rose al salir corriendo hacia la chica, a quien abrazo con mucho afecto –Que bueno que viniste Mei

-Y en una sola pieza- Esa mañana, Mei había tenido un percance en la panadería, por accidente había derramado un poco de agua y olvidado limpiarla al instante, lo que le había provocado una quemadura en el brazo al caérsele una charola recién sacada del horno de croissants, por lo que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital para ser tratada. La noticia se había pasado de Marinette a Alya y, por ende, al resto de sus amigos, por lo que este hecho hizo creer a más de uno que no asistiría al concierto –A parte de la cicatriz que me quedara, todo está en orden

Los amigos de Marinette charlaron con Mei por buen rato, a pesar de ser una chica un poco tímida, se había relacionado muy bien con sus amigos y eso le gustaba.

-Conozco a todos los tripulantes de mi embarcación, pero tú no estás en mi lista- La voz de Anarka sorprendió a los acompañantes de Mei en ese momento -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah, emmm… yo…

-Ella es Mei Ling- Dijo la voz de Luka detrás de la mujer, para luego quedar de frente a su madre a un lado de Mei –Es la prima de Marinette que viene de china

-Bienvenida a bordo, el Liberty es para aquellos que quieran expresar su libertad sin ser juzgados…

Mei reverencio a la mujer, como una de las pocas costumbres de las cuales aún no podía deshacerse, viendo cómo se alejaba entre el resto de los jóvenes ahí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, este barco fue el que vi aquel día que vine a hacer mi tai chi a orillas del rio- Mencionó la chica, riendo por la coincidencia de las cosas –Gracias, tu madre me intimido un poco…

-Tranquila, suele hacer eso cuando desconoce a alguien, pero es una mujer maravillosa- Expresó el chico desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Estas bien? Juleka me contó lo que te paso esta mañana

-Sí, solo fue un resbalón- Mei sentía sus mejillas arder, pero se sentía demasiado tímida en esos momentos por la cercanía de Luka para con ella ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Que alguien le echara un balde de agua helada era esencial en ese momento –Al menos no estaba sola, mis tíos estaban ahí…

Por la cabeza de Luka pasaron muchos pensamientos sobre cómo habría sido el accidente, aunque conociendo a la chica, tendría ya rato trabajando como para que dejara pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle; la había visto trabajar a inicios de semana, viendo lo cuidadosa que era con todo lo que hacía, por lo que le extrañaba el accidente.

Cuando Luka al fin la dejó con el resto fue para ir a prepararse para el concierto, Marinette se acercó a ella y Alya la tomó por el cuello.

-Temo decírtelo, pero esa ropa te va de maravilla- Acostumbrarse al tacto era esencial, no le molestaba, pero en ese momento, le incomodaba -¿Marinette tiene algo que ver con tu atuendo?

-Prácticamente me obligo a comprarlo, no me siento tan cómoda con el- Señalo los pantalones entubados y la playera a rayas en manga tres cuartos –Aunque no descarto la idea de que pueda acostumbrarme

Los que la escucharon rieron, unas guitarras sonaron y todos se acercaron a la banda, Mei se sentía extraña al estar entre tanta gente, por lo que se había quedado atrás, podía escuchar con claridad la cantarina voz de Rose, así que se quedó ahí.

Cinco canciones fueron las que tocaron, cinco canciones que escuchó sin pensar en nada más y disfrutando de la noche que ofrecía París ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de él? ¿Por qué su mirada y sus movimientos le eran tan cautivadores? En varias ocasiones lo había atrapado mirándola ¿pero porque? Sus temores volvían, y lentamente comenzaba a cerrársele el mundo.

Adrien no se había presentado en el Liberty, por lo que las chicas hacían un esfuerzo descomunal por animar a Marinette un poco, y claro estaba, que su mejor anestesia, era Luka. Alya creyó pertinente no decir nada, a pesar de que la chica llevara en Paris poco menos de un mes, por lo que guardaría esta vez el secreto.

Sentada en un taburete, Mei descansaba, había tenido una mañana muy ajetreada y los medicamentos que le habían dado para el dolor la tenían algo adormilada y, aunque rodeada de todos se sentía mejor, no podía evitar mostrar lo que su cuerpo más necesitaba; descanso.

…

Por la mañana, Mei había omitido su práctica de tai chi, quedándose a dormir un poco más de lo normal. Tom y Sabine respiraron al saber que estaba descansando y, al mismo tiempo, felices de tener ahora a su hija ahí.

-Tenemos que decirle ya- Expresó la mujer mientras terminaba de acomodar los panes recién sacados del horno, haciendo que Tom y su hija voltearan a verla –No podemos guardarle más el secreto Tom, solo falta un mes

-¿Un mes?- Preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba a su madre -¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

-El abogado habló con el juez, otorgándole un mes para analizar el caso de Mei a profundidad ya que, al parecer la familia de su madre no quiere hacerse del todo cargo de ella- Marinette notó la seriedad con que su madre hablaba, aunque interiormente temía que ella se fuera –Tú padre y yo, estamos peleando por la custodia de Mei, si la ganamos, ella se quedará aquí, con nosotros, pero también depende de lo que ella quiera…

Marinette sintió felicidad y preocupación, luego tristeza ¿Cómo podía almacenar todas esas emociones en su pecho en un momento y tan repentinamente? Mei se había convertido en su compañera, su confidente y su mejor amiga

-¿Y si ella no quiere quedarse?- Pregunto con tristeza la joven, sintiendo que le quitaban algo importante –No quiero que se vaya…

-¿Quién va a irse?- La voz de la peli jade los tomó por sorpresa, llevaba su tradicional qipao e iba descalza, como si hubiera olvidado sus zapatillas; miró a su familia con curiosidad –Tía… ¿Qué está pasando?

Explicarle a Mei sobre su situación legal era complicado, cuando sus tíos le plantearon la idea de que podía aceptar quedarse con ellos y no volver nunca más a China hasta que ella lo eligiera, le abrió un mundo de esperanza; sin embargo, ver a su familia materna le era doloroso ¿Quién más podía haber causado tantos estragos en su mente? Ellos, nadie más.

Y ahí, encerrada en su habitación, sumida en la angustia, Mei sentía que caía en un profundo hoyo de negros recuerdos que la atormentaban. Sus recuerdos felices eran escasos, los tristes le oprimían el corazón en el pecho y sus ansias de sentir ese fino y peligroso dolor aumentaban.

…

Los días transcurrieron en paz, los akuma no estaban aún en sincronía con los draconicos, pero Mei estaba cada vez peor en lo referente a su enfermedad. Explicarle a Marinette la situación de su prima le hizo aún más complicado concentrarse en sus clases y en su deber como Ladybug ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? En su interior, sabía que no podía de momento, pero trataba de ser lo más considerada con ella.

El trabajo se había vuelto insignificante para ella, no deseaba levantarse por las mañanas, y aunque lo intentaba, nada salía como lo deseaba. En dos ocasiones había vuelto a ir a parar al hospital por algunas puntadas, y en más de cuatro, a punto de perder algún dedo de la mano.

-¿Por qué no viene Mei con nosotros?- Pregunto Rose mientras estaban en la habitación de la franco-china esperando a que Juleka se terminara de vestir para una sesión de fotos –Ella podría usar el otro conjunto

-Ella… no está en condiciones de venir en este momento Rose- La voz de Mari tembló, dubitativa, la única que sabía sobre la condición de Mei, a parte de ella, era Alya –Es mejor no molestarla por ahora

Si no deseaba preocupar a sus amigas, lo mejor era mantenerse animada y feliz de que Juleka volviera a ser su modelo, aunque esta vez Adrien no había podido acompañarlas, por lo que la chica posó sola. Alya fungía de camarógrafa, y estaba bien, era simplemente una muestra de lo que la chica podía hacer a base de practica y esfuerzo.

Esa tarde pareció sentirse mejor, por lo que salió de su habitación, tomo una ducha, se metió en la cocina y preparo algo de comer para ella. Cuando sus tíos la vieron entrar a la cocina de la panadería, se alegraron de que intentara volver a sus actividades normales; Tom y Sabine trataban de ser prudentes con sus palabras, hablando de todos los buenos deseos que la gente le enviaba y, aunque su habilidad para el manejo de la masa pareció volver, Mei no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas en señal de alegría y agradecimiento por toda la gente que había preguntado por ella.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron ver nuevamente a su prima trabajar al lado de su padre, sintió que algo regresaba a sí misma, pero que le sonriera le conmovió, y aunque hubiera querido decir mil y un cosas, Marinette entendió que ese era un ciclo sin fin, a lo mejor podía estar bien mañana, y seguir así por meses, pero a lo mejor no, y ella estaría ahí para apoyarla.

…

-Gracias por tu paciencia- La voz de su prima la tomó por sorpresa, al menos en lo que se sentaba en el piso con la charola en las manos y luego la dejaba frente a ambas. Había sándwiches y croissant tibios, así como leche con chocolate –Yo… prometo estar bien, intentarlo, por ustedes, para no causarles molestias…

-No digas eso, no nos causas ninguna molestia- Marinette se acercó mucho más a su prima, estar con alguien que la comprendía la hacía fuerte, y ese día, ni siquiera se había preocupado porque Adrien no hubiera ido con ellas a la sesión de fotos, ella tenía otro deseo y anhelo más grande en ese momento –Sólo quiero que hables conmigo cuando sientas que no puedes más, o con mamá y papá, pero no queremos verte de nuevo encerrada en esa habitación por días y sin saber que pasa por tu mente

Mei abrazó a Marinette, estaba suficientemente agradecida y en confianza como para hacerlo ¿era este el amor fraternal que necesitaba? Sintió que su corazón tomaba fuerza y su mente avanzaba, dejando en el pasado todo aquello que la agobiaba de momento.

-Oye, estos sándwiches están deliciosos…

-¡Baxia!

Los ánimos volvían a recomponerse, esa noche ambas charlaron y charlaron hasta que el sueño las invadió.

…

El día del juicio había llegado, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y se estremecía a cada rato, veía su reflejo en el espejo, donde podía ver los estragos de su enfermedad entremezclados con la alegría que aparentaba tener. Se había prometido ser fuerte, pero le hacía falta apoyo moral, siendo incapaz de pedirle a sus amigos (que no eran tan de ella) que la acompañaran.

Cuando entraron a la corte, únicamente estaban el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, ella y su abogado de su lado, Marinette estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, y vaya sorpresa al ver llegar a todos sus amigos; del otro lado, estaban los más cercanos parientes que tenía de con su madre y su respectivo abogado.

Los tíos de la chica argumentaban un mejor futuro para la chica, dando a entender que eran mucho más importantes las tradiciones familiares que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, sus palabras no tenían validez ante el juez, no todavía, ya que él deseaba interrogar a la chica de primera mano.

-Señorita Mei Ling Cheng, usted ha vivido toda su infancia en una ciudad donde es complicado para una mujer coexistir en la sociedad- EL juez hizo una pausa, mirando a la chica y viendo que le ponía atención, continuo -¿Cómo fue para usted venir a París y adaptarse a este tipo de vida? Tómese unos minutos para pensarlo

Claro que había tenido miedo, que estaba asustada, pero nunca pensó que su prima tuviera tan buenos amigos, algo que la hizo sentirse cómoda y en confianza desde un principio, y aun con ese pensamiento, no tuvo el valor para pedirles asistir ella misma. El juez se aclaró la garganta, ella tenía la respuesta.

-Tenía miedo, estaba asustada y desconcertada por la muerte de mis padres, no sabía que iba a ser de mí, pero…- Había hablado con la voz un tanto temblorosa, pero esa última palabra lo cambió todo; había firmeza y confianza, tenía el valor suficiente para decir esas palabras, a sabiendas que estaría a salvo –Marinette y sus amigos me ayudaron a adaptarme, me enseñaron París y por primera vez sentí que era importante para alguien, que me querían, sentí apoyo y amistad, y todo el temor se esfumó. El tío Tom me enseñó a cocinar sus panes, y me encanta, nunca había tenido algo que hacer en mi hogar, y hoy puedo decir, que amo estar aquí, porque siento como si este hubiera sido el lugar en el que nací y crecí, no por mí, sino por el recibimiento de la gente a mí alrededor

Mei sonrió al momento en que miraba a sus amigos, pero los orbes azules de Luka la hipnotizaron, y aunque esta vez no hubo un sonrojo tan explosivo, sintió sus mejillas arder. El juez cambió de hoja, ella había respondido a más de una de sus preguntas, pero aún quedaban algunas incógnitas.

-Aquí dice que sufre de depresión mayor, vienen indicadas algunas dosis de medicamentos para ello- El juez negaba con la cabeza, sin entender como una chica tan joven podía tomar esa clase de medicamentos -¿Puede decirnos algo sobre eso?

-Señoría, mi cliente quisiera aclarar ese punto…

-Silencio- Su mazo resonó en la habitación, esto perturbo los pensamientos de la chica, a sabiendas que, si no decía nada, podría perderlo todo –Dejen que la chica responda…

Balbuceo, miraba a Marinette, a Tom y Sabine, miró a Adrien, y a cada uno de los compañeros de Marinette, pero sobre todo, a Luka, quien le asintió, le dedicó una sonrisa y en sus labios se formaron unas palabras que, aunque fueran mudas, pudo entenderlas.

-Mi depresión viene del rechazo familiar en mi niñez… esto me llevó a un intento de suicidio en una ocasión, y desde entonces, trate de alejarme de mi familia y de todas aquellas personas que rechazaran mi existencia- Los ojos de los hermanos de su madre mostraron la rabia que les daban las palabras de su sobrina ¿Cómo iban a poder apelar a eso? –Desde entonces, no había tenido mucho contacto con las personas, y me limitaba a un pequeño círculo; creí que venir a Paris iba a ser una mala idea, pero desde que llegue, no había tenido problemas hasta hace unas semanas, cuando supe que tenía que volver a verlos a ellos

El hombre dijo unas palabras en chino que la chica entendió muy bien, pero no le preocupo, no cuando el juez ordenó silencio nuevamente. Suspiró por lo problemático del asunto, el jurado tomaba nota de todo lo que sucedía; cuando el juez miró una vez más a la chica, dudó en preguntar lo que tenía pensado y, aunque lo vio innecesario, lo hizo.

-¿Estas cómoda con tu estadía en el hogar del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y su hija?- Mei creyó que era una broma, pero mantuvo la compostura -¿Te han dado el hogar que hubieras querido desde pequeña?

Su mirada se posó en sus tíos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se vio en la necesidad de limpiarse los ojos antes de responder; con firmeza y confianza lo soltó.

-Sí, me gusta vivir aquí, ellos son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia de verdad y no quisiera que eso cambiara en un futuro…

El juez dio por terminada la sesión, otorgándole al jurado media hora para dictar un veredicto, Mei no quiso salir a ver a sus amigos, no todavía, pero dejó entrar a Marinette a la habitación donde ella estaba, al menos para no sentirse tan nerviosa y desesperada. Cuando el tiempo acabo, Mei estaba a un lado de Tom y Sabine, el juez llamó al jurado.

-Una vez analizado el caso y teniendo en cuenta las palabras de esta jovencita ¿Cuál es su veredicto?

-Por la custodia de la señorita Mei Ling Cheng, le otorgamos la custodia legal al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, sin embargo…- El cabeza del jurado hizo una pausa, tomando una segunda hoja y aclarándose la garganta, agregó –La joven deberá retomar su curso escolar, así como deberá atender su problema de depresión y tratarlo con un especialista para mejorar su calidad de vida. Servicios infantiles monitoreara a la chica hasta la mayoría de edad, una vez finalizada su adolescencia, ella podrá decidir por cuenta propia que será de su vida

No había nada que argumentar, sus tíos y el abogado salieron de la sala, mismo donde el abogado entregaba los papeles de la chica al matrimonio, así como algunas pertenencias que la chica había dejado en China.

Para ella, la celebración no era necesaria, pero conociendo a sus amigos, seguramente que querían celebrar el triunfo y la alegría de que ella estuviera ahí. No tardaron absolutamente nada en armar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en el parque, Tom había dejado un pastel preparado para ese momento, por lo que salió de la casa con él y lo dejó en una mesa previamente decorada.

…

Días después del juicio, los padres de Marinette buscaron ayuda profesional con respecto a la enfermedad de la peli jade; en su observación médica, el especialista afirmó que su condición era un tanto delicada, físicamente tenía el desgaste casual y alguna que otra sintomatología, pero con el cuidado debido, mejoraría sin la necesidad de fármacos aunque, de momento, recetando algunos para alguna ocasión especial.

Los trámites para su ingreso al colegio Francoise Dupont habían comenzado, había que hacerle algunas evaluaciones previas para asegurarse del nivel de conocimientos que la chica poseía, por lo que, mientras se llegaba la fecha, continuaba ayudando a sus tíos en la panadería.

-El servicio al hotel Le Grand París será en dos días ¿Estas lista Mei? - Preguntó Tom con entusiasmo mientras observaba a Mei trabajar en el frente de la panadería, Sabine se unió a él, tomándole del brazo -¿Vas a querer ayuda?

-Estoy más lista que una pulga- Sus palabras los hicieron reír, Mei estaba en paz, tranquila y sin ningún deterioro extra desde aquel día –Puedo arreglármelas sola tío, pero si quieres ayudarme, estaré encantada

La noche llegó, Mei había descansado lo suficiente como para trabajar toda la noche en el exigente paladar de la rubia caprichosa, ella comenzaría la preparación, su tío se encargaría de la cocción, por lo que había comenzado con ayuda de Sabine a cocinar los rellenos antes de tomarse un descanso.

El viernes por la tarde, Marinette salió corriendo del salón, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros, pero la rubia tal vez tenía una idea de a dónde iba. En su escape, Marinette chocó con uno de sus compañeros, cayendo al piso.

-Hey, deberías tener más cuidado- La voz de Luka la tomó por sorpresa, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla y levantándola cuando la acepto -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Quede de ayudarle a Mei en el evento del hotel, creo que no durmió en toda la noche ayudando a papá en todo lo que pudo- Se sacudió la ropa y recogió sus cosas con ayuda de Luka –Ha de estar agotada…

-Probablemente- LE entregó sus pertenencias y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo -¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sin pensarlo, Marinette asintió y ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el hotel, Chloe ya estaba ahí ando ordenes, sin tomarle importancia a la llegada de ambos chicos, quienes se dirigieron a la mesa donde Mei acomodaba aun varias cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Luka asomándose al otro lado de la mesa, donde la chica trataba de sacar una serie de luces que había llevado para decorar la mesa de los croissant, aunque su sorpresa por la presencia de Luka era mucho mayor –Ven, te ayudare…

-Ah, este… yo… gracias…- Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, levantándose del piso y entregándole la serie de luces a Luka –Me alegra verte…

Mei no pudo contestar a eso, estaba bastante cohibida con su presencia, por lo que solo se limitó a ayudarle con las manos; y cuando sus manos rozaron la del otro, inexplicablemente Mei se fue de espaldas contra el piso.

-¡Mei!

La voz de los Dupain-Cheng en conjunto con la de Marinette llamó la atención de todos los presentes, notando que sus pies se habían enredado en la serie de luces.

-Ya, toma asiento y no muevas ni un solo dedo- Le dijo severamente la mujer mientras la callaba con un movimiento en la mano –Nos haremos cargo de lo demás…

-Pero tía Sabine…

-Nada de peros jovencita, ya has hecho demasiado por este evento- Al ver la triste expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su sobrina, la mujer se dulcifico y acercándose a ella, le acarició una mejilla –Nos has ayudado mucho, y te lo agradecemos, pero ya es hora de que nosotros hagamos la siguiente parte

Y ahí, sentada en la silla detrás de la mesa, Mei observo a sui prima trabajar con entusiasmo mientras que Luka ayudaba a Tom a cargar algunas cajas de croissant que faltaban por acomodar, así que saco su bloc de dibujo de su mochila y comenzó a bosquejar la silueta de lo que sus ojos veían desde ese plano; su agilidad era increíble, varios de los que pasaban se quedaban mirando las habilidades de la chica, sorprendiéndose por lo hábil que era y sin tocar una sola vez el borrador.

…

Cuando el evento concluyó, la familia recogió lo que era de su propiedad y volvieron a casa con la satisfacción de haber hecho nuevamente un excelente trabajo; Luka se marchó a su hogar, despidiéndose de la familia y dedicándole a Mei una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Mei parecía desfallecer, pero aun así, tuvo las fuerzas para ir a la habitación de Marinette y charlar con ella, por lo que, ahí tumbada sobre la cama de la chica, miraba desde su posición a la peli azul trabajar en su computadora.

-No puedo creer que aun tengas fuerzas para trabajar, estoy rendida- Tenía la cara contra la almohada, por lo que sus palabras fueron absorbidas por el relleno, aunque alzó la cara para ver la reacción ante sus siguientes palabras –Estabas feliz de que Kagami no estuviera al lado de Adrien ¿cierto?

-Eso es mentira…- Los hombros tensos la delataban, Mei rio bajito -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Ver lo enamorada que estas de ese chico- Era la primera vez que trataba el tema con su prima, no quería incomodarla, por lo que siempre se reservaba esos comentarios, pero ahora, podía hacerlo libremente, ya que esperaba ver nacer una relación entre ellos –Adrien Agreste es el chico perfecto, o eso creo… nunca he estado enamorada de alguien…

-Has venido a la ciudad perfecta- Expresó, poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la cintura, sonrió feliz –Ya verás que pronto encontraras a alguien a quien amar

Las palabras de su prima la hicieron sonreír, aunque sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras la peli azul continuaba hablando, hasta que no pudo escuchar nada más. Cuando menos lo pensó, Marinette volteó a ver a su prima porque no escuchaba respuesta a su pregunta, por lo que la pilló profundamente dormida.

-Descansa, hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo- Se metió en la cama junto a su prima y la arropo –Buenas noches…


	7. Nuevo comenzar

_Estoy muy emocionada esta semana, no saben lo feliz que me hace este fandom y pues, no tengo más que darles las gracias por leer este pedacito de mí para ustedes y que hago con todo el corazón. Este cap es algo corto, pero abre las puertas a lo que seran los combates futuros. _

**noir 0:** La verdad no me molestaría, pero ya sería hacerlo muy temperamental, como con Kagami y repetitivo, y Luka no es así; creo yo que después de Silenciador no se dejara llevar tan así por sus emociones, pero Thomas puede sorprendernos de una u otra manera. En lo que respecta a Luka y Mari, aun no estoy segura de hasta que nivel voy a llevar su relación.

**manu: **Creo que mientras tu tengas las ideas, puedes escribir de lo que quieras sin importar quien lo lea y los comentarios que recibas. Creo que mi odio por lila, a parte de la historia en la serie, creció con un fic que leí donde ella hacia que akumatizaran a marinette, entonces, no puedo decir mas jajaja. Por lo de las historias, la verdad tengo muy poco tiempo de leer, así que no creo tener de momento el tiempo suficiente, o escribo o leo, y la verdad las ideas estan en mi cabeza y ya hasta deje de escribir en mi fic de Boku no hero para concentrarme en esto, así que de momento, no me puedo echar más la soga al cuello.

* * *

Sus pruebas habían concluido, había logrado comprobar su nivel educativo y ahora era integrada al grupo que Luka asistía, al menos no estaría sola ¿Nerviosa? Claro, sería una desconocida en un grupo que tenía quizá años de conocerse, estaba completamente en blanco y temía que el chino apareciera de nuevo; no es que quisiera olvidarlo, pero aun desconocía muchas palabras y aún tenía un pendiente extra sobre sus hombros.

Hacía tiempo desde que Zhao hubiera utilizado una escama, por lo que temía que estuviera cerca de un nuevo ataque; sus miedos se vieron esfumados cuando vio el cabello bicolor de su compañero de clase, quien ignoro a un compañero por ir a sentarse con ella.

-Buenos días

-B-buenos días…- Sonrojarse con Luka era demasiado, no cuando no tenía explicaciones para ello, por lo que intento controlarse –Sabes, estoy algo nerviosa…

-Es algo normal, todos lo están en su primer día- Su voz era amable, tranquilizadora, esto hizo que su pulso desacelerara, relajo los hombros y cambio de postura; Luka lo notó, por lo que interiormente se sintió tranquilo –Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

Presentarse ante el grupo era complicado, pero con la tranquilidad que el bicolor le transmitía, pudo hacerlo sin dificultades. Matemáticas, Historia y Ciencias, todas las clases eran complicadas para ella, y más cuando no estaba acostumbrada del todo al idioma francés; para ella, una cosa era hablarlo y la otra, dominarlo por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- Luka observó a la chica apretarse el puente de la nariz, y con los ojos cerrados, mostraba su incomodidad por algo -¿Mucho para un día?

-Me duele la cabeza, no entiendo nada de lo que dijeron los profesores…- Dijo con voz desesperada mientras abría los ojos y miraba sus notas –Lo que logré entender lo anote en mi lengua mater, pero es como si no pudiera escribir nada en francés, creo que hablarlo no es lo mismo que escribirlo…

-Tranquila, te ayudare

Luka le ayudo a guardar sus cosas, acompañándola hasta la salida y reuniéndose con Marinette, a quien el chico miraba con devoción, esto lo notó al instante, creyendo que alucinaba. Los tres llegaron a la panadería, saludando a Sabine y Tom.

-Puedo quedarme un rato a explicarte los deberes, no se chino, pero con mis apuntes bastara para que lo entiendas mejor…

Iba decirle que no, pero Marinette se adelantó, llevando a ambos a la mesa del comedor para trabajar los tres juntos en sus deberes escolares. Sabine ofreció unos aperitivos, también llevándole una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza a la peli jade y sintiendo mejoría al cabo de unos minutos; cuando Luka terminara de explicarle todo lo que pudo se retiró.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de escuela?- Preguntó Sabine a la hora de la cena, dejando un plato frente a Mei, y viéndola un poco cansada -¿Crees adaptarte?

-Me fue bien tía, es solo que no estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar francés y me equivoco, Luka fue muy amable en ayudarme esta tarde- Expresó la chica, esperando a que todos tuvieran su plato a la mesa y respondiendo aún a su tía –Puedo, pero si voy a tardar un poco en lograrlo

Eso era suficiente para ellos, saber que se esforzaría por salir adelante les llenaba el corazón, pero para Mei, ver sus caras de felicidad y la manera en que la apoyaban, la llenaban de energía para superar todo lo que se le atravesase en el camino.

…

El segundo día no fue muy diferente del primero, aunque le reconfortaba la amistad que había desarrollado entre Rose y Juleka, quienes la buscaban a la hora del descanso y hablaban de cosas que incluso ella tenía dificultad para entender.

Esa tarde, Rose la había invitado a dar una vuelta con ella y con Juleka, y aunque debía negarse, le estaba agradecida por tomarla en cuenta.

-¿No vas a ir con nosotras?- Pregunto Marinette mientras la veía estudiar en la mesa del comedor –Mei…

-No puedo Mari, sigo sin entender muchas cosas y esto se me está complicando un poco- Desanimada y agotada, volvió la vista a sus cuadernos –Tampoco quiero que tía Sabine se decepcione de mí

-No creo que eso suceda, aun estas adaptándote a tú nueva vida, así que creo que necesitas tomar un respiro y dejar esto por unas cuantas horas- La peli azul se había acercado, tomando la mano de su prima e insistiéndole en que dejara un rato sus apuntes –Vamos, ven con nosotras

Rendida y sin otra opción, dejó sus cosas y siguió a su prima hasta las afueras de la casa, donde se dejó impregnar de la fuerza de la naturaleza, de lo bella que era parís y de sus aromas. Odiaba admitir que sentía ese pequeño remordimiento por haber dejado sus apuntes en el aire, pero estaba disfrutando de lo prohibido.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, te mereces esto y más- La voz cantarina de Rose estaba aferrada a su brazo, mientras que sostenía a Juleka con el otro, como si su vida dependiera de ello –Si pudiéramos encontrar a André antes de que se meta el sol, todo sería fantástico

-Hey ¿Por qué no vamos al arcade?- Todas miraron a Alix, que señalo el lugar como si fuera algo de lo más normal -¿Quieren des estrés? Este es el mejor

Las chicas pusieron cara de fastidio, pero no porque no quisieran, sino porque Marinette acaparaba los récord de cada máquina que tocaba. Mei no entendía porque las chicas mostraban esa cara, por lo que se adelantó y se acercó a Alix, susurrándole algo al oído, lo que provoco que la pequeña patinadora estallara en carcajadas.

-Marinette es una jugadora prodigio, puede ganarle al mejor hasta con los ojos cerrados- La peli jade observó a su prima, quien reía nerviosamente mientras movía las manos delante de sí misma –Nos logró sacar a todas en poco tiempo

-Bueno, ya que Alix ha sido quien lo ha propuesto…- Alya tomó la palabra, colocándose al frente del grupo y luego señalo a Marinette –Entonces apostemos…

Después de una desenfrenada discusión entre las chicas y de únicamente observar, Mei estaba por fin frente a los juegos, habían comenzado por uno sencillo y poco a poco subiendo el nivel; no era una excelente jugadora, y menos con las reglas tan complicadas que algunos poseían, por lo que en varias ocasiones le permitieron repetir partida, dándose cuenta de que si continuaba jugando, podía llegar a ser tan buena como su prima.

Cuando Alix y Marinette y se encontraban en la última disputa por saber quién ganaría la apuesta, Alya y ella se alejaron para continuar probando algunos juegos.

-¡Gane!- Exclamó la voz de Marinette al cabo de unos minutos, notando que todas sus amigas estaban rodeándolas y viendo como terminaba la partida, a excepción de su mejor amiga y su prima -¿Dónde está Alya?

-Creo que se aburrió de ver que estabas ganando de nuevo- Alix tenía cara de fushi, por lo que Marinette dejo el juego y se dispuso a buscar a su prima y su amiga -¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de la apuesta?

En algún lugar del arcade, la gente había hecho un círculo alrededor de la máquina de baile, donde Mei parecía ir ganándole a Alya. Esto tomó por sorpresa a las demás chicas, quienes miraban con asombro la habilidad de la peli jade en el baile.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Mei era buena en el baile?- Pregunto Alix al ver a su amiga quinientos puntos por arriba de Alya – ¡Es asombroso!

Marinette no tenía palabras para describir lo que sus ojos veían, no había visto a nadie mover los pies como a su prima, pero no solo eso, estaba en el nivel más difícil, por lo que no entendía cómo es que su amiga iba perdiendo.

Cuando la canción finalizó, la puntuación marcaba una diferencia de más de mil puntos, por lo que era Mei la indiscutible ganadora de esa ronda.

-Bien, creo que estoy destinada a ser vencida por el apellido Cheng- Se quejó Alya al bajar de la maquina seguida de Mei, ambas sudaban y tenían la respiración agitada –Buen duelo Mei, espero la próxima tener mejor condición para poder derrotarte

Mei sonrió, estaba demasiado extasiada interiormente que prefirió guardarse las palabras, aunque no era una chica competitiva, eso la había puesto de mejor humor y definitivamente estaba más relajada.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Mei pudo sentirse mucho más concentrada y pudo terminar sus apuntes mientras mantenía una actitud positiva ante su nueva vida.

…

Los días siguientes, Mei decidió salir con las chicas a donde la invitaran, desarrollando una amistad sin igual con la pequeña Rose y la introvertida Juleka, Alya era de su agrado, pero le molestaba que invadía su espacio personal de una manera muy abrupta, por lo que prefería estar siempre con ambas chicas a pesar de la actitud tan animada de la rubia.

Una de esas tardes, Mari y Mei terminaron en el Liberty para ayudar a Kitty Section con su nuevo vestuario, por lo que, mientras Mari mostraba a Juleka y Rose los vestuarios de las chicas, Luka se acercó a Mei para ayudarla con los apuntes de ese día.

-No, los números deben moverse hacia el lado contrario, recuerda que siempre deben moverse de esa manera o si no, obtendrás números negativos- El chico hacia ejemplos diversos en el cuaderno de la peli jade explicándole paso a paso las ecuaciones –De todas maneras es algo que iras aprendiendo con el tiempo de manera gradual

-No sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado esta semana, me ha sido algo complicado adaptarme a las clases, pero sin ti no sería posible- Sus miradas se cruzaron, y cuando notó la mirada azul del chico, desvió la suya hacia otro punto, sintiendo sus mejillas arder –Creo que te debo un favor…

Luka nunca tuvo la intención de pedirle un favor, todo lo que él hacía, lo hacía de corazón hacia la chica que comenzaba a adaptarse. El sentimiento de que pudiera volver a sentir esa sensación de quitarse la vida le incomoda de cierta manera, por lo que, creía que la mejor manera de que sobrellevara esta nueva etapa, era con ayuda y muchos amigos.

…

-La verdad no me preocupa no volver a China- El pequeño dragón se paseaba por la habitación de Mei con un trozo de jamón en sus manos, sus hermanos estaban sentados alrededor de los cubos que la chica había llevado para ellos –París es hermosa, tiene buena comida, Mei es feliz…

-Es verdad, nunca habíamos visto a Mei tan feliz…

-Y tan estresada y confundida- Sua era el que mejor podía hablar sobre las emociones de Mei, ya que cada vez, utilizaba más incienso calmante –Lamento contradecirte Yaz, pero sus emociones han fluctuado demasiado…

-Tengo miedo que nuestra pequeña Mei encuentre el dolor en otra persona…

-¿A qué te refieres Jia? Mei no es de las que sufren por otra persona, no más, nuestra chica es muy fuerte- Expresó Yazi, que dejó caer su jamón, volviendo a donde sus hermanos se encontraban –Ella mejor que nadie entiende la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser portador de dragón

-Sí, pero cada vez que ve a ese joven… Luka… ¿no se han dado cuenta?- Yaz y Bax levantaron una ceja y se miraron a los ojos, pero Sua asintió a la pregunta de su hermana –Es otra persona, es como si estuviera en otro mundo, y de eso no vamos a poder protegerla…

Sua y Jia entendieron en ese momento lo que Mei sentía por ese chico, a lo mejor ella aún no se daba cuenta, pero si ellos lo sabían ¿Quién más podía saberlo? Para ellos no era indispensable, pero Mei había perdido concentración para sentir a Zhao desde que su estadía en París fue definitiva. No podían obligarla a hacerlo, pero una toma por sorpresa no era lo más indicado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró en un santiamén, los cuatro dragones se refugiaron, aliviados de que solo fuera su portadora, que llevaba un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas y se quedó mirando fijamente al piso.

…

[Minutos antes]

Luka había vuelto a ofrecerse para ayudarla con sus apuntes, por lo que había pasado buena parte del día ayudando a la chica a entender y traducir sus apuntes. Se hubiera quedado a cenar, pero ya había prometido a su hermana que llegaría antes de la cena para acompañarlas, por lo que, sin importarle lo que iba a decir, lo pregunto.

-Sabes, mañana Juleka y Rose quedaron de ir a ver una película a un lugar al aire libre, quieren que vaya con ellas, pero no quiero ir solo…- Mei miraba a Luka con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida por sus palabras -¿Quisieras acompañarme?

Sintió su corazón detenerse ¿Qué debía hacer en ese caso? Ella veía como Luka miraba a su prima con devoción, como si ella fuera a robarle un trozo de el en cualquier momento, pero sabía lo mucho que su prima amaba a Adrien Agreste entonces ¿Qué pasaba entre ella y Luka?

-Me parece bien, creo…

-¿Crees?- Luka rio bajito, no entendiendo porque decía eso -¿Entonces es un sí?

-Sí, perdona… estoy algo cansada después de esta semana llena de cosas que hacer y tareas, tú sabes- Reír se había vuelto esencial entre ellos, era el rompimiento del hielo perfecto y una buena medicina para su enfermedad. Luka sabía que su estado de ánimo era inestable, por lo que distraerla de tanto estrés podría servirle – ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Vendré por ti a las seis ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece bien

-Hasta mañana…

Luka se dio la vuelta y se fue, Mei cerró la puerta y subió en silencio las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde sus pequeños dragones no entendían el que le pasaba a su portadora. No tenía nada que explicarles a sus dragones, por lo que simplemente se cambió de ropa y les invitó a ir con ella a la habitación de Marinette cuando ella regreso de la casa de Alya.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal tu día?- Ambas se abrazaron, aunque Mei estrechó con un poco más de fuerzas a su prima -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, de maravilla- No entendía del todo aún que relación pudieran llegar a tener su prima y su amigo en ese momento, y aunque no tenía la intención de separar a Luka de Marinette, tenía que pedirle un poquito de ayuda –Mari… necesito tu ayuda…

Cuando ambas estuvieran acomodadas en el balcón, una sentada a un lado de la otra y observando a sus kwamis, Mei le explicó a Marinette lo que había sucedido y lo que Luka le había dicho, por lo que, sin pensarlo, Mari se metió de lleno en el armario nuevo de la chica, el cual había comprado con sus ganancias de la panadería y los croissant, y visto todos los vestidos que la chica había adquirido.

A pesar de tener más tiempo conociendo a Luka, le era difícil elegir algún atuendo apropiado para la ocasión, según el clima, la noche siguiente estaría tranquila y agradable, por lo que tomó un vestido negro con estrellas de colores, tenía una fina capa de tul delgado sobre la falda, y le dejó unas zapatillas negras.

La súbita pérdida de electricidad las alertó, los cuatro dragones estaban absortos en la ventana de su portadora, donde podía ver rayos elevarse y luego desaparecer, un resplandor estaba en movimiento.

-Ese no es un akuma normal- Murmuró Mei, podía sentir algo diferente en la magia de ese ser que parecía ir en esa dirección, hacia ellas – ¿Estas lista?

-Tan lista como tú…


	8. Eléctrico encuentro

_No saben lo emocionada que estoy con este capítulo, es la primera vez que utilizo una canción en un fanfic! _

_Quiero agradecer a Scar por su ayuda con la selección de esta canción, encontró la canción perfecta para describir este bello momento y muchos otros que se avecinan y que espero no arruinar. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y ya escucho algunos gruñidos que se avecinan jajaja. _

* * *

Marinette llamó a Tikki, esta era la primera vez que Mei veía a su prima transformarse, por lo que los dragones admiraron por vez primera la transformación de la Kwami de la creación; pero ahora, era su turno.

-_**Lóng xiōngdì, jiè gěi wǒ nǐ de lìliàng****_\- Las palabras que la peli jade soltó sorprendieron a Ladybug, observó con sorpresa como las escamas resplandecían en momentos, dejando ver el cambio que la transformación hacía en su prima –Vamos, antes de que se aleje de campo abierto…

Sin pensarlo, Yang abrió la ventana y salió antes que su acompañante, quien tardo solo unos segundos en darle alcance. Cuando el draco-akuma las pudo sentir en otra dirección, él también lo hizo, siguiéndolas hasta la base de la torre Eiffel.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el akuma si todo su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas?- Pregunto Ladybug observando a su enemigo acercarse, no era tan rápido, así que tenían ventaja -¿Tienes algún plan?

-No realmente, esta será la primera vez que nos enfrentemos a un draconico fusionado- A su respuesta, Chat Noir apareció en el escenario, mirando a ambas chicas –Hola gatito, ¿te asusta la oscuridad?

-En absoluto, me encanta- El gato respondió de manera burlesca, como si conociera a la chica de toda la vida -¿Qué pasa Bugaboo?

-Tenemos que encontrar el akuma, pero va a ser difícil…

-Ataquemos en conjunto, ustedes lo distraen y yo le arranco las escamas- Mostró sus manos, dejando ver sus garras, letales y poderosas; esto hizo que Chat Noir pasara saliva –No temas gatito, mientras no te hagas enemigo mío, todo está bien

-Comienzas a caerme bien- Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Ladybug no dijo nada, Yang era ágil para meterse entre las fintas y golpes de ambos héroes parisinos, un golpe mando a Chat Noir a volar, por lo que ambas chicas lo encararon en lo que el gato se recuperaba.

-Su tiempo de regeneración no me deja arrancarle suficientes escamas- Masculló aun atacando al enemigo a diestra y siniestra. Las escamas no eran muy fuertes, pero probablemente su tiempo de regeneración era por parte del akuma –Ambos están cumpliendo su función, necesitamos un golpe contundente

-¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos?- Esa pregunta le rebuscaba la cabeza, era tiempo de mostrar las habilidades que le ofrecían sus dragones; asintió –Perfecto, reagrupémonos

Justo cuando Chat Noir estaba recobrando la conciencia, Yang lo tomó sobre su hombro, y este, por cómodo, no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que la portadora de los dragones lo dejó en el piso y este le sonrió pícaramente.

-Mi lady, creo que nuestra nueva compañera es sumamente efectiva - Jugueteo el gato, luego sintió el filo de las garras de Yang sobre su garganta, acariciándole finamente –Ay…

-Necesitamos ganar tiempo, es imperioso que nos deshagamos de esa armadura eléctrica y…- Sus ojos vieron por primera vez el ataque de sus enemigo, no era un golpe directo, había puntos en todo su cuerpo, golpes que ella había logrado cubrir hacia el gato negro y la mariquita -¡Jiatou!

La almeja apareció, engulléndola e inflándose pocos segundos después, no sin dejar de ver los rayos salir de su interior; cuando la almeja desapareció, Yang tenía heridas y quemaduras. Hasta ese momento, creyeron que era algo sumamente fácil de manejar, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era así, Chat Noir y Ladybug sintieron temor, pero no nada más ellos, por vez primera, Yang temió no poder derrotar a ese draco-akuma.

-No lo vi venir- Gimió la chica entre sus palabras, cierto era que había protegido a sus compañeros, jamás creyó recibir tanto daño –Chat Noir, nosotras lo distraeremos, en cuanto puedas asestar un golpe con tu Gataclismo… hazlo…

Sin darle oportunidad a Ladybug de reaccionar, Yang se adelantó, desenfundando ambas espadas y atacando a su enemigo repetidas veces donde, de vez en cuando, Ladybug era también participe. Solo bastaba un descuido, un tropezón y ahí aparecería Chat Noir, pero incluso para ambas era difícil de imaginar que un enemigo tan habilidoso como el fuera capaz de tropezar.

Ladybug lo había amagado con su yoyo, Yang lo sostenía con sus vestiduras y soportaba las descargas eléctricas, pero no por mucho, ya que Chat Noir vio la oportunidad y atacó.

-Seres inferiores…

Los relámpagos bajaron de las nubes, y con ellos la lluvia también ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cómo podían derrotar a este nuevo enemigo? Perderlo de vista les dio un respiro, pero físicamente no tenían energía ya.

-Chat Noir, ve y recobra tus energías, Yang y yo planearemos algo…

-Necesitamos tu Gataclismo para poder vencerlo, sin él, no ganaremos esta- Interrumpió Yang al gato, que estaba por reprochar el plan de la mariquita -Date prisa…

Sin más preámbulos y en silencio, el gato se alejó, dejando a ambas heroínas a solas. Yang se desplomó en el piso, como muchas veces había pasado en su ciudad natal, pero ahora no estaba sola, tenía la ayuda de sus amigos.

-Pude ver un cinturón…- Murmuró mientras trataba de recuperar energías, esto sorprendió a la mariquita, ya que había estado peleando a su lado un buen rato y no había podido ver nada –Pienso que ese podría ser el objeto akumatizado, sin embargo, no sé cuántas escamas pueda tener dicho objeto, pero tampoco identifico a cuál de los dragones alucen las escamas

Un rayo pasó rosando sus cuerpos, esto les indico que no podían pensar más. Las alas aparecieron en su espalda ¿Por qué no podía ella desplegar sus alas también? Poseía cuatro dragones, pero en ningún momento, le permitían volar.

-Yazi, lanzas de escama- De su cuerpo salieron varias escamas que se dirigieron a su enemigo como flechas, algunas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, otras perforaron sus alas, provocándole una caída inminente contra el piso, y ya estando ahí, aparecieron en sus muñecas y pies grilletes de escamas que lo sostenían contra el concreto – ¡Chat Noir, ahora!

-¡Gataclismo!- El ataque se había esparcido por la armadura de escamas, por lo que Yang aprovecho para cortar el cinturón y lanzárselo a Ladybug.

-¡No puedo romperlo!- Exclamó la mariquita, por lo que Yang se acercó a ella y con sus garras, logró deshacer el cinturón, dejando escapar a la mariposa y cayendo cinco escamas al piso.

Yang tomó las escamas, Ladybug purifico la mariposa, pero aun había un problema…

-¿Cómo restauraremos todo esto?- Pregunto la mariquita caminando sobre el tejado, Yang se asomó al fondo, donde yacía el cuerpo del hombre draco-akumatizado y saltó -¿Yang?

-Tengo que purificarlo, aunque no estoy segura si la purificación va a servir con la akumatización, intentare que no vuelva a caer bajo los efectos de Zhao- Yang se sentó a un lado del hombre, una vasija apareció entre sus manos y con el inicio de un rezo, el humo comenzó a cubrir al hombre y a toda la ciudad.

Al cabo de un rato, el humo se disipo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad y aunque el hombre aun no recobraba la conciencia, Yang terminó su rezo y solo quedó la lluvia del enemigo derrotado.

-No siempre puedo usar mi magia para restaurar la ciudad, así que espero la próxima puedas apoyarme con tu amuleto encantado- Yang se oía agotada, Ladybug entendió cuanta magia podían contener los dragones –Gracias por su ayuda, ahora podemos descansar. Muchas gracias gatito, sin ti no hubiera sido posible esto

Yang beso la mejilla del gato negro, Ladybug observó la escena, levantando una ceja y viendo a Yang alejarse bajo las intensas gotas de lluvia.

-Miauch- Chat Noir volteo a ver su compañera, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados –No pienses mal mi lady, ella es solo una amiga, tú siempre serás mi bugaboo

-Lo que tú digas gatito- Lanzó su yoyo y se alejó.

…

Lo único que hacía era observar, estaba preparado para actuar aunque nunca hubiera combatido, pero notó que esa chica, diferente a los héroes que conocía, parecía utilizar bien sus poderes. Cuando vio caer al enemigo sintió alivió, por no tener al menos que intervenir y mostrarse, por lo que se alejó velozmente al ver que cada una de las chicas tomaba su camino.

…

Ambas se reunieron en la habitación de Marinette, donde los mensajes de sus amigas no pararon de llegar, pero fue la video llamada de Alya quien más insistente fue. La morena alegaba a la aparición de una nueva heroína que aparentemente no tenía relación alguna con Ladybug, pero que de igual manera les ayudaba los héroes a salvar la ciudad.

Mei se encargó de alimentar a los dragones y a Tikki, por lo que no fue participe de la conversación entre ambas amigas. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared debajo de la ventana, eran las diez en punto, pero ella estaba ya agotada después del combate.

-Las noticias no dejan de hablar de Yang- Murmuró Mei cuando Marinette había terminado de hablar con la morena, por lo que se giró a verla –En china nadie le tomaba importancia, pero aquí… todo es diferente…

Marinette y ella hablaron sobre lo que hacían ellos como héroes, detrás de la máscara de Ladybug y Chat Noir eran solamente los héroes de cientos de personas que los admiraban, y lejos de querer la fama y reconocimiento de los ciudadanos, debían aceptarlo por cortesía.

Cuando Mei se fue a dormir a su habitación, la lluvia continuaba cayendo, cada vez con más insistencia, como si aquellos relámpagos hubieran traído la lluvia para llevarse la tristeza que la invadía ¿Pero porque se sentía así? No tenía motivo alguno para sentirse desesperada, mucho menos como una carga.

Dormir en ese momento era su mejor anestesia, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los últimos días, había creado lazos y amistades inolvidables, la rodeaba gente que veía por su felicidad, que le gustaba verla así ¿Podía pedir más? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella había encontrado su lugar en gente que tenía poco menos de un año en conocer, y desde ese momento se juró a sí misma no volver caer, ni con el más mínimo tropezón.

…

Esa mañana había despertado con una nueva visión, despertándose temprano y ayudando a Tom en la panadería, al cabo de unas horas, Marinette también apareció, haciendo sus famosos macaron y compartiendo tiempo con la familia entera.

Marinette entonces pidió permiso para ir con Alya y Nino a un evento que la morena anhelaba asistir y reportar en su lady blog, aunque no tuviera relación alguna con dicho tema; entonces Mei supo que había hecho algo mal ¿o no?

-Tía…- La mujer volteo a ver a su sobrina, quien acomodaba algunos panes en las cestas, aunque ella le daba la espalda –Yo, quería saber si puedo salir más tarde con unos amigos… vamos a ir a ver una película al aire libre

Sabine se sorprendió, ya que usualmente solían ir juntas a todos lados, que Mei comenzara a querer salir sin Marinette la tenía no preocupada, pero si saber a dónde iría, ya que no tenían algún medio de comunicación donde localizarla.

-Y… ¿Con quién iras?

-Luka me invitó a ir con él, Rose y Juleka... hoy en la tarde…

¿Cómo decirle no a esa chica que estaba ahí, frente a ella, luchando por su nueva vida? Sabía que los amigos de Marinette la ayudarían, y nunca estuvo equivocada al pelear por lo que creyó era la mejor decisión para su sobrina. Que formara amistad con la pequeña Rose y Juleka le conmovió, ya que varias veces había tenido la dicha de convivir con ellas, así que sabía que estaría segura.

…

Cerca de las cuatro con treinta, Mei había subido a darse un baño, había pasado toda la tarde en la panadería, incluso cuando Marinette se hubiera ido con sus amigos, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de pedirle consejos de como peinarse para la ocasión.

-Yo creo que sea cual sea tu decisión, te verás espectacular- Le aconsejo Jia mientras revoloteaba alrededor de ella, dejando caer pequeños destellos de escamas sobre su cabello –Eres hermosa Mei…

-Mira lo que encontramos- Bax y Sua sostenían en sus manos un juego de diademas para el cabello de diferentes colores y grosores –Pruébatelas

Mei las tomó, recordó entonces que Marinette las había tomado en la boutique, alegando que se le verían divinas mientras usaba el cabello suelto ¡Que acertada estaba! Agradecía a su prima por su espontaneidad y su franqueza, pero sobre todo, por sus conocimientos de moda.

No podía pedir más, estaba encantada con el resultado, su cabello a media espalda lucía sus tonos jade con esas ondulaciones naturales, la diadema, una sombra durazno sobre sus párpados y un poco de rímel la hacía ver casual y natural.

Luka estuvo puntual a las seis, por lo que Tom y Sabine se enternecieron de ver salir a la chica con tan hermoso atuendo y tan feliz; verla tan independiente y valiente, les hacía ver lo afortunados que eran de tenerla como su sobrina.

…

A Luka le había parecido buena idea sacarla de su rutina, había escuchado de parte de Juleka que habían estado distrayéndola para que no se estresara con sus clases, y había visto avances considerables con sus apuntes. Quería ser partícipe de esa distracción, por lo que, cuando Juleka lo invitó a él, inmediatamente había pensado en invitar a Marinette, y aunque deseaba ir con ella, recordó a su compañera de clases.

-Qué bueno que la lluvia de anoche no afecto al clima de hoy

-Sí, yo también creí que estaría un poco más fresco, pero todo parece indicar una buena tarde- La soltura con la que sus palabras fluyeron la sorprendió, para ella se había vuelto difícil hablar en presencia de Luka, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de eso -¿Puedo saber qué tipo de película será?

-Me creerás si te digo ¿Qué yo tampoco lo sé?- Esto provoco que Mei riera, una risa pura y libre que merecía ser escuchada por muchos, algo que activó un mecanismo en su cerebro y su cuerpo de manera instantánea, no sabiendo cómo interpretar aquello, pero que su cerebro supo guardar en su memoria –Gracias por aceptar mi invitación…

La mirada gris oscura de la chica se posó sobre sus orbes azules, y esta vez fue inevitable no sentir que algo se revolvió en su interior. En esos momentos, lo único que Luka deseaba, era poder experimentar junto con ella la felicidad naciente de una libertad absoluta.

**_No sé decir lo que me gusta de ti,_**

**_Algo me mata pero me hace vivir. _**

**_Tal vez es amor_**

Los ojos de Mei reflejaban con cada caminar nuevos matices que le provocaban a Luka pensamientos musicales que le eran difíciles de contener ¿pero cómo podía interrumpir la felicidad de esa chica para hablarle de sus gustos? Ella los conocía, sí, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eran difíciles de contener. Cada mirada le desbordaba una felicidad infinita, los roces de sus manos hacían que la piel ardiera ¿Cuándo había sentido él algo similar? Oh, claro que si lo sabía, pero era muy bueno en ocultar lo que era obvio ¿O no?

**_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar _**

**_O la tristeza que me da si te vas _**

**_Tal vez es amor, quizás_**

La película comenzaba a las ocho y quince, por lo que tenía tiempo de llevarla a dar un paseo, algo que pareció efímero cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y cerca de las ocho se dirigían hacia el lugar acordado. Una persona le pedía sus entradas, por lo que Luka mostró los boletos y ahí, a lo lejos, vieron a Rose alzando los brazos para que se sentaran con ellas.

**_No sé porque todo me sabe a ti,_**

**_Una palabra, un verso, una canción _**

**_Es un misterio de mi corazón _**

**_Que no me quiere ni contar a mí_**

Y ahí, bajo el inmenso cielo y frente a la luz que proyectaba la pantalla al frente de ellos, le hizo ver lo sencilla que la chica era, pero claro, era una mujer que venía de un país donde eran constantemente discriminadas, maltratadas, explotadas, donde sus valores no eran respetados ¿Qué podía ella pensar sobre su nueva vida? Nada, no tenía nada que pensar, solo debía vivirla, o eso es lo que él pensaba y claro, él la ayudaría a vivirla al máximo ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**_Yo no sé si es amor por ti,_**

**_Me temo, me temo que sí_**

Mei no sabía de amistades incondicionales ni de amores prohibidos, la película era toda una fantasía romántica entre personas, por lo que el ir comprendiendo lentamente la trama, sintió que debía estar equivocada en ciertas cosas, pero trato de alejarlas de su mente, nimiedades que no debían interesarle. Su mano roso el dorso de la de Luka, y el, sin pensarlo, la tomó con firmeza, algo que hizo que le subiera el rojo a las mejillas.

**_Es tu mirada o tu forma de estar_**

**_O la tristeza que me da si te vas_**

**_Tal vez es amor, quizás_**

-Que locura, tantos romances en una sola película- Su voz irónica la hacía reír, una risa que le inflaba el pecho y le hacía feliz –Sabes, a pesar de todo, creo que elegir no estar con nadie fue astuto por parte de ella

-Probablemente, tantos pretendientes solo estaban causándole problemas- Estaba encantada con la trama, los actores y sobre todo la compañía –Gracias por invitarme Luka, ha sido una noche maravillosa

**_No sé porque todo me sabe a ti,_**

**_Una palabra, un verso, una canción _**

**_Es un misterio de mi corazón _**

**_Que no me quiere ni contar a mí_**

\- ¿Te gusta mirar las estrellas? - Mei se sorprendió por la pregunta, asintiendo, aunque con duda, pero la risa de Luka hizo perder todo temor -¿Qué tal si organizamos una noche en el Liberty con todos para ver las estrellas?

-Eso sería fantástico…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, ambos se abrazaron, pero ella se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y agradeciéndole nuevamente se metió a su hogar. Luka sonrió, notando lo abierta que la chica estaba volviéndose para con él; había aprendido a conocerla esa semana gracias a la escuela.

**_Yo no ser si es amor por ti, _**

**_Me temo, me temo que sí. _**

Cuando volvió a su hogar flotante, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar las notas que la chica le transmitía, no había letra, solo una suave melodía que era armonizada por las aguas del río. Juleka conocía la tonada que había hecho para Marinette, por lo que al oír esta, sintió la diferencia y probablemente, tenía la misma sospecha que Alya.

_****Hermanos dragón, préstenme su fuerza**_


	9. Nueva (y rara) amistad

_No saben lo divertido que fue hacer esto, agradezco mucho a Scar por todo lo que hablamos, la verdad, necesitamos un descanso porque parece que tenemos una especie de brujería o algo. _

_Lo siento, de verdad porque me explaye mucho con este capítulo, me encantó, y espero puedan perdonar a la pequeña Chloe y perdonarme a mí por hacer lo que hice. Disfruten. _

* * *

Su vida era mejor con cada día que pasaba, adaptarse no fue sencillo pero lo había logrado, estaba al corriente con lo que iba del ciclo escolar y ahora solo esperaba que le fuera bien en los próximos exámenes. Tampoco había dejado de "trabajar" en la panadería, por lo que Tom continuaba aportándole monetariamente como si tuviera un salario.

Esa tarde, después de la escuela, Marinette había recibido una llamada de parte de Fu, por lo que ambas estuvieron puntuales en su casa.

-Al fin pude terminar de traducir el grimorio de la caja del panteón draconico, no fue nada sencillo, pero he descubierto cosas muy útiles para todos- Fu tomó una tableta, donde tenía la traducción y encendiéndola, mostró a las chicas algunas páginas –La mayoría de las página habla sobre las habilidades de cada anillo, uno por dragón, en total son veintiocho anillos, de los cuales tenemos relativamente pocos, si nos ponemos a pensar en ello, sin embargo, es fácil añadir que la caja del origen también se beneficia de las habilidades de las escamas

-Imagino que ha de ser similar a como Zhao inserta las escamas en los cuerpos de las personas ¿No?

-Podría decirse, pero en lugar de insertar, la escama se le otorga voluntariamente al Kwami, por lo que en este casi, tú Kwami está dispuesto a tomar esa escama para aumentar su poder ¿Lo entiendes Marinette?- Marinette observó con detalle el mismo dibujo que había visto aquella ocasión, donde se mostraba a Tikki recibiendo una escama –Es tiempo de que dotes a tus aliados con poderes draconicos Mei Ling, no puedes dejarlos desprotegidos

-Maestro Fu, entonces por cada combate deberán usar una escama ¿cierto? - Mei se había puesto a leer la página con detalle, estaba sorprendida por lo que decían los textos, pero aun así, tenía dudas; Fu asintió a su pregunta – ¿Podría ver una vez más los anillos que posee?

Fu se puso de pie, acercándose al mueble donde tenía la caja de miraculous y abriendo un cajón, de donde saco una caja más pequeña con los anillos draconicos. Mei tomó uno de ellos, analizándolo a detalle y encontrando el nombre grabado en uno de los costados –Inframundo…

Un respingo y el anillo salió volando, esto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Marinette como a Fu, viendo como el anillo rodaba y se asentaba con una lenta caída bajo el mueble de donde fue sacado. Mei miraba aterrada a la nada, por lo que Fu se acercó a ella.

-Es… un dragón muy poderoso…- Murmuró, estaba hiperventilando y sus manos estaban frías –La septa imperial es muy fuerte

-Ni siquiera con tus habilidades al controlar cuatro de los nueves hijos dragones es suficiente- Marinette se había acercado a tomar el anillo -¡No lo toques!

La peli azul se detuvo, Fu se había acercado con sumo cuidado para tomar el anillo con unas pinzas que tenía cerca, dejando nuevamente el anillo en la caja. Mei se había quedado paralizada, por lo que le costó reincorporarse de nuevo para ver otro anillo; y aunque con mucho temor lo hizo, se sorprendió por la calma que transmitió el anillo que había tomado.

-Dragón del Mar, no son del todo pacíficos pero podría funcionar…

-¿Algún día Mei podrá usarlos?- Preguntó con intriga la portadora de la mariquita, aunque Mei hizo una mueca parecida al disgusto –Maestro…

-No estoy muy seguro, pero probablemente lo mejor es que lea la traducción del grimorio- Fu les entregó la tableta, él era el guardián, pero poco entendía sobre la caja, por lo que creyó y confió en las aptitudes de la chica –Yo sé que lo harás bien, pero no puedo hacer todo el trabajo por ti, tienes la suficiente experiencia como para hacerlo por tu cuenta, recuerda que yo solo soy un apoyo temporal y que en algún momento, alguien más experimentado que yo vendrá por ellos

Mei tomó la tableta, la guardó en su mochila y ambas salieron de la casa de Fu, Mei no había inspeccionado los demás anillos, no quería llevarse otra sorpresa, por lo que decidió vivir en la ignorancia otro poco.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz de Marinette estaba preocupada, tanto por la salud mental de su prima, como por su estado de ánimo después de recibir esa descarga de temor -¿Qué fue lo que paso con el anillo?

-No es tan sencillo de explicar- Mei se detuvo, no mirando a su prima, y sosteniendo con firmeza los tirantes de su mochila –Fue una oleada de... muerte, miedo, agresividad… los dragones del inframundo son caóticos, pertenecen a la septa de dragones imperiales; Zhao posee al dragón soberano, y con Tiamat en su poder, es como puede controlar a quienes implanta las escamas

Continuaron charlando un poco sobre los anillos, Marinette era más consiente ahora de los poderosos que eran los dragones que la peli jade poseía, aunque aún estaban en desventaja contra el enemigo ¿Cuándo sería el próximo ataque draco-akuma? ¿Qué poderes tendría esta vez? No lo sabían, por lo que debían estar alerta en todo momento y listas para enfrentarse a lo que se viniera por delante.

-Toma, estas son solo unas cuantas escamas de las que he logrado hacerme- Mei entregó cuatro frascos con brillantes escamas a las manos de Marinette, quien observó los nombres en cada uno de los contendores –Recuerda que cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes, terminare mis deberes y leeré el grimorio, necesitamos toda la información que podamos para poder ganar esta batalla

Esa tarde, Mei se quedó en su habitación, terminó sus deberes del día siguiente y comenzó a leer el grimorio traducido que le había dado Fu. Había descubierto nuevas maneras de utilizar a sus cuatro dragones, así como había leído algo sobre Tiamat y el dragón soberano; cuando bajó a cenar, acabo lo antes posible y subió con algunos aperitivos para sus kwamis.

-Zhao tiene habilidades que aún no descubre- Soltó Mei al apagar la tableta, era casi media noche cuando se percató de la hora, los dragones ya estaban acurrucados en su cama improvisada en un cajón abierto a un lado de la cómoda de la cama, por lo que la chica cerro un poco el cajón y acomodo a Bax y apagó la lámpara de noche –Y yo también, pero mientras… a seguir viviendo…

…

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con calma, sus tiempos libres se convirtieron en lectura educativa para sus dragones, ahora comprendía mejor los poderes que estos le brindaban; continuaba su lectura en la panadería, esa tarde Tom y Sabine tuvieron que ir a cubrir un evento, confiando ya en los conocimientos de su sobrina, la dejaron a cargo del cierre del local.

La hija del alcalde hizo acto de presencia en la panadería nuevamente, Sabrina la acompañaba esta vez, parándose frente a la caja, donde la chica bloqueo la pantalla de la tableta y miró a ambas visitas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Chloe señalo a Sabrina, quien se acercó a Mei y le entregó un sobre -¿Eh?

-Ash, abre el sobre y léelo- Se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro, aunque veía a la chica abrir el sobre y leerlo –Ridículo…

La peli jade estaba sorprendida por la invitación, era la fiesta del cumpleaños de la rubia, por lo que se le hizo extraño que la invitara personalmente.

-Gracias, ahí estaré- Sonrió, Sabrina se emocionó y, aunque Chloe esperaba una negativa, se sorprendió de que accediera -¿Vas a hacer algún pedido para tu evento?

-Sí, no pueden faltar en mi fiesta los mejores croissant de parís- Exclamó agitando los brazos y acercándose a la peli jade –Así que espero cumplas Cheng

Mei rio, más por el hecho de que la pequeña rubiecita anhelaba su presencia en su tan afamada fiesta, por lo que afirmo, juro y perjuro que estaría ahí sin falta y con el pedido de sus croissant. Cuando Marinette llegó y vio a Mei limpiar la cocina de la panadería, se acercó a ella frenéticamente.

-Chloe va a hacer una fiesta en la piscina del hotel, e invito a toda la clase- Soltó las palabras de golpe, pero Mei solo se sacudía de un lado a otro con los movimientos de su prima –No puedo con esto, es demasiado

-Ella estuvo aquí, y me trajo una invitación- Mari parpadeo un par de veces, luego abrió la boca y un tic apareció en su ojo –Tranquila, creo que lo único que le hace falta es un poco de afecto y amor, no puedo juzgarla únicamente por lo que me dices tú, su chakra es diferente de cuando en cuando, por lo que creo, que debo conocerla antes

Marinette no repelo a nada, tenía muy en mente que las creencias de su prima estaban la mayoría de las veces acertadas, por lo que dejó pasar la situación y subió a su habitación para buscar su traje de baño. La invitación había sido muy apresurada, era jueves y la fiesta era el sábado ¿Qué rayos iba a ponerse?

-Creo que tendré que ir de compras Tikki- Rendida, cayó en su cama, no era usual que necesitara un traje de baño, por lo que no tenía nada que usar y tampoco usaría cualquier cosa en una fiesta de Chloe Burgeois, así que ir de compras era la mejor opción -¿Tú qué opinas?

-Que tienes que brillar- La Kwami giró y giró, haciendo sentir mejor a la peli azul –Aunque creo que no eres la única que necesita ropa para ese día

Hasta ese momento, Marinette no había tomado en cuenta que no era la única que necesitaba conseguir ropa para ese día; Mei no había comprado un traje de baño nunca, por lo que era necesario que ambas salieran a comprar su traje de baño al día siguiente.

Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza y valor para comprar ropa que dejara tanto de sí misma a la vista de la gente, por lo que no disfrutaba nada el hecho de tener que elegir algo como eso. Obviamente que con tan poco tiempo no podían conseguir lo mejor, pero tampoco es que hubiera malos atuendos en parís; pero al final, decidió no comprar nada.

…

Ese sábado, Mei se había despertado temprano para trabajar en el pedido de Chloe, Tom no tuvo la necesidad de ayudarle esta vez y orgulloso de que trabajara por su cuenta; para antes de las diez, ya estaba en la regadera alistándose para el evento. Había alistado su mochila con lo necesario para la fiesta en la piscina.

Tomaron sus cosas y los croissants, subieron todo en la parte trasera del taxi y se fueron. Al arribar, la gente del hotel tomó los croissant para llevarlos a su debida área, por lo que Marinette y Mei subieron al último piso del hotel, donde alguno estaban ya ahí desde mucho antes de la hora acordada; entre ellos, Adrien.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Marinette- Esas palabras activaron un mecanismo interno en la peli azul, esto hizo que Mei volteara los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo un milagro – ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Ah, si… cambiarnos… primero... y… jijiji- Marinette se dio una vuelta veloz, pero había sin pensarlo, regreso con euforia tomando la mano de su prima y llevándosela con ella para cambiarse -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decir una sola palabra coherente frente a él?

Marinette se daba de golpes contra la pared, Mei la observaba con una mirada compasiva, preguntándose interiormente si así era sentir amor por otra persona, la atracción por el sexo opuesto, pero ella aún no lo entendía muy bien.

-Vamos Mari, tranquila, yo estoy contigo y vamos a tratar de hacer que esto funcione- Tomo las manos de su prima y mirándola a los ojos le dijo esas palabras –Ahora ve, cámbiate y encanta a Adrien con tu traje de baño

Con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y asintiendo, Marinette entró a cambiarse, Mei lo hizo en otro vestidor, por lo que se colocó el short de licra y la blusa de algodón anudada a la altura de la cintura, recogiendo su cabello en un chongo flojo; ambas salieron cuando estuvieron listas, cuando se acercaron a donde Alya, el grito de espanto de Chloe hizo bufar a varios.

-Mei Ling Cheng ¿Qué haces con esos trapos?- Preguntó exasperada la rubia, Sabrina a su lado tenía expresión de terror; Chloe tronó los dedos y su mayordomo apareció al instante –Jean Patrick, lleva a la señorita Cheng a mi habitación ¡Urgente!

No paso ni un minuto de que la chica tuviera un pie entre los invitados cuando ella ya la había visto, así que cuando el mayordomo la invitó a seguirle, miró constantemente a su prima y al mayordomo, por lo que no le quedo más que de acatar la orden y seguirle a la habitación de la rubia.

-Ridículo, absolutamente ridículo…- Decía desde dentro de su armario mientras varias prendas salían volando, incluso un vestido llego a caer sobre el rostro de la chica –No puedes presentarte a una fiesta en la piscina sin un traje de baño, de seguro Dupain-Cheng no pudo encontrar nada para ti en esas tiendas de segunda mano; por suerte, yo tengo lo mejor de parís; esto está perfecto…

La rubia salió y le entregó el traje de baño, dejándole sola en SU habitación para que se cambiara. Observó el traje de baño con miedo y duda, nunca había usado algo tan… descubierto, era una chica conservadora y con tradiciones diferentes, mostrar tanto de su cuerpo le aterraba; cuando se lo puso, notó que la talla era perfecta, se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo y era cómodo, a excepción por que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

-No dudes de ti misma, eres hermosa y de eso no hay duda- Jia estaba frente a frente con ella, era quien más ánimos le daba, los otros tres se unieron a esa muestra de afecto y fortaleza –Confía en ti…

-Gracias…- Murmuró, luego unos golpecillos en la puerta de la habitación la sacaron de su charla espiritual –Estoy lista…

Chloe observó a la chica con la boca abierta, asombrada por lo hermosa que se veía y sobre todo, porque el morado no iba con ella.

-Por supuesto que mi maravilloso ojo analizador no podía equivocarse con ese traje de baño, está hecho para ti- Chloe notó la incomodidad de la peli jade, por unos instantes le remordió la conciencia, algo que incluso ella sintió raro. Entró a su armario y sacó un pareo blanco semitransparente, colocándoselo a la chica –Muy bien, vamos, todos los invitados han llegado

Chloe tomó la mano de Mei, una acción en la que la rubia había transmitido seguridad hacia ella, un aura diferente, tal y como se lo había dicho a Marinette, su chakra era totalmente diferente en ese momento. Ambas se encaminaron hacia terraza.

…

La fiesta estaba empezando, no importaba en el momento que se tratase de Chloe Burgeois, estaban pasándola bien mientras la rubia no estuviera, aunque la fiesta fuera en su honor. Marinette estaba peor a cada minuto que transcurría, buscando con urgencia la mirada gris oscura de su prima aparecer, pero lo único que obtenía, era la mirada de su amiga Alya que, con insistencia, le instaba a hablar con el rubio modelo.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido Chloe?- Preguntó al momento en que no vio a la chica, mirando para todos lados –Tampoco veo a tu prima…

-Aigh, este… creo que…- ¿Qué decía? ¿Para donde corría? ¿Hacia calor o era el intenso sol? Su cerebro no podía conectarse, por lo que buscaba algo con lo que zafarse de esa situación –Iré a buscarla, ya vuelvo…

Antes de que Adrien pudiera decir una sola palabra, Marinette ya había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que mientras avanzaba y miraba hacia otro lado, no se dio cuenta de a quien tenía enfrente, chocando con él.

-Wow, tranquila Marinette…

-Perdone, yo… iba a ¡Luka!- Cuando al fin sus ojos se posaron en los del chico, se dio cuenta que tenía las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, retirándolas al momento -¿Has visto a Mei?

-Justamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, te vi charlando con Adrien desde hace rato, pero no la he visto desde que llegue hace unos minutos…

Algunos halagos llamaron la atención de los presentes, cuando se giraron para ver, Chloe caminaba hacia ellos con Mei aferrada de su mano; estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada, nunca había llamado tanto la atención.

-Cuando no encuentres ropa para ella, no dejes que haga el ridículo, eres aspirante a diseñadora de modas, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor Dupain-Cheng- Expresó la rubia, sorprendiendo a Marinette. Mei se acomodó a un lado de sus amigos, aunque sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

-Gracias, Chloe…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, luces divina… diviértete…

Las palabras de la rubia los tomaron por sorpresa, ambos miraron a Mei, que ahora llevaba el traje de baño morado y que, con los rayos del sol, dejaba ver que llevaba estrellas y constelaciones marcadas.

Los cuestionamientos no se dieron a esperar, que la egocéntrica Chloe hubiera hecho con alguien a quien apenas conocía ese tipo de acto de caridad, los tenía atónitos, aunque luego le restaron importancia para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Chloe llevar a alguien a su habitación para prestarle algo de su ropa- Dijo la voz de Adrien detrás de Mei, lo que los hizo dar un respingo a ambas –Te ves muy bien Mei…

Con una sonrisa y un poco más de confianza, Mei llevó a Adrien y Marinette a tomar algo de la mesa de bebidas, Luka los siguió, por lo que, cuando tomaron asiento a la orilla de la piscina, Mei estaba a un lado de su prima para darle valor y charlaba con Luka.

-No estas cómoda ¿verdad?- Sus ojos se concentraron en los de Luka, por unos instantes sintieron que una chispa se encendía en ambos, pero la desecharon; una sonrisa del chico bastaba para hacer que olvidara todos sus problemas –No te preocupes, te ves hermosa, y nadie aquí opina lo contrario

Iba a decir algo, pero entonces las manos heladas de Marinette la tomaron del brazo, Adrien había ido con Nino, por lo que le dio tiempo de respirar a la peli azul. Al cabo de un rato, todos jugaban y se divertían en la piscina, Mei había sido aventada por Kim al agua en forma de bala humana, Marinette había sido hundida por Alya y rescatada por Luka, ambas olvidaron su timidez en ese momento, había un remolino de emociones tan variadas que no podía calcular la infinidad de veces que había sido hundida y sacada del agua por sus amigos; la estaba pasando de maravilla, algo de lo que nunca había podido vivir en sus mejores años ¿Pero quién decía que estos no lo eran? La edad no tenía nada que ver con las experiencias vividas, si ella había comenzado a sentir la vida a estar edad, era gracias a sus tíos, a su prima, sus amigos; su corazón y su mente se fortalecía día con día gracias a ellos.

Al final de la fiesta, ya siendo bastante tarde, Adrien se ofreció en llevar a ambas chicas a su casa, en ese momento, su timidez para con el rubio había sido casi nula, como si llevaran años siendo amigos, por lo que había bastante cercanía entre ellos, más complicidad y entendimiento. Mei lo sintió, como si estuviera hechos el uno para otro; sin embargo, había atrapado varias veces a Luka mirándola sin tapujos, lo que le hacía sacudir la cabeza de vez en vez.

…

Al cabo de unos días, Mei se había dirigido al hotel para regresarle el traje de baño a Chloe, había decidido ir sola, estaba mentalmente fuerte y preparada, pero sus ánimos se desmoronaron varias veces antes de acercarse a la recepción y ser atendida por el mayordomo de la chica.

-La señorita Burgeois esta fuera en estos momentos- Le explicó educadamente el hombre, pero miró lo que llevaba la chica en las manos, preguntando de igual manera -¿Qué se le ofrecía mademoiselle?

-Yo, vine a devolver el traje que Chloe me prestó el día de su fiesta…- Con las mejillas sonrosadas, miraba hacía otra dirección, ofreciéndole la bolsa en la que llevaba la ropa –No quisiera que se molestara por que no se lo regrese…

Jean Patrick se sorprendió por la honestidad de la china, quien conocía a Chloe de acciones para fuera, diría que estaba bien que se lo regresara, al menos para no hacer enfurecer a la chica, pero su mayordomo sabía cómo habían sido las cosas.

-Mademoiselle Cheng, la señorita Chloe seleccionó y compró ese traje de baño especialmente para usted, buscando en varias boutiques el corte adecuado para su cuerpo- Mei miraba con asombro a Jean, quien asintió cerrando los ojos y mirándola al volverlos a abrir –Ella está interesada en su amistad, y es la manera en que desea expresarlo. Para ella siempre le ha sido difícil entablar amistad con gente de su edad, su única y mejor amiga es mademoiselle Sabrina, pero tal vez, llegando a usted, cree que los demás la verán con ojos diferentes, y quiere actuar a como no suele hacerlo, mejorar para sí misma, en sus propias palabras, ya se ha equivocado mucho y quiere remediar aspectos de su vida; así que por favor, le pido conserve el presente de la pequeña Chloe

Sus manos asieron la bolsa con fuerza, luego la pego a su pecho y asintió, prometiéndole a Jean Patrick ser amiga de Chloe con una sonrisa. Cuando volvió a casa, Marinette se sorprendió de encontrar la bolsa de nuevo en el cuarto de su prima.

-¿Qué no se supone que irías a devolvérselo a Chloe?- Preguntó con curiosidad al sentarse en la cama y ver como Mei pintaba un dragón en la pared -¿Te retractaste?

-Para nada, fui al hotel y Chloe no estaba, pero me recibió su mayordomo- Los detalles del dragón como cara, bigotes, dientes y pelo eran visibles sobre la pintura; lo estaba dibujando con tinta dorada a pulso –Él me explicó que Chloe lo buscó personalmente para mí, en las mejores boutiques de parís, y es un regalo que simboliza su amistad para conmigo

La mandíbula de Marinette estuvo a punto de caer al piso, Tikki le cerró la boca, por lo que reaccionó.

-E-estamos hablando de la misma Chloe Burgeois ¿Verdad? La pequeña rubia rufián que me odia el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento del año ¿estamos de acuerdo?- Mei soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Marinette –No es gracioso, no puedo creer que Chloe haga eso, es la peor persona en el mundo

-Pero puede cambiar, los humanos cambiamos para bien o para mal- Mei se sentó a un lado su prima, mirando la pared que aún le faltaba por pintar –Si ella ha decidido hacerlo para bien ¿Por qué no apoyarla?

-Por qué es Chloe, nunca sabes que artimaña guarda bajo esa cara de ángel, pero no es un ángel, es un demonio disfrazado- En ese momento, Mei creyó que su prima si tenía un serio problema para con la rubia –Solo no quiero que vengas conmigo y deba decirte "te lo dije"

-Tranquila Marinette, todo va a estar bien- Estas palabras la tranquilizaron, como si ella supiera que hacer en el peor de los accidentes ¿era esta la diferencia de creencias y tradiciones entre una ciudad y la otra? -Gracias por preocuparte

Marinette abrazó a su prima, le gustaba verla feliz y entusiasmada, la fiesta la había ayudado a acabar con miedos acarreados desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente, su campo de visión se había expandido y ahora deseaba ir más allá de su horizonte.


	10. ¡Todo por una tarta!

_Una disculpa por no poder responder sus reviews, la verdad publico a la carrera, ando muy ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero les agradezco sus comentarios. Manu, te debo respuestas, lo se, pero de momento tengo muy poco tiempo. _

_A partir de aquí pueden matarme, o no se, ya ando medio muerta hoy jajajaja_

_Solo espero disfruten este episodio cómico y raro._

* * *

Su rutina cambiaba todos los días, había días en los que tenía tiempo de meditar, a veces despertaba a Marinette, que porque según ella quería acompañarla y aprender, sobre todo con el alboroto que tenía Chloe con ella. Los días que no había clases por una u otra razón, prefería pasar las mañanas ayudándole a su tío en la panadería, había aprendido a hacer los pasteles especiales de Tom y ahora ella preparaba una receta especial de relleno dulce, obviamente bajo la supervisión del hombre.

-¿Y si no está lista?- Preguntó con miedo, mirando la tarta, perfecta y hermosa, tentativa sobre su plato giratorio, estaba cubierta de frutos rojos y una mermelada especial receta del panadero -¿O si no sabe bien?

-Tranquila, esta tarta será la mejor que hayas cocinado en tu vida- Agregó Sabine, tomando a su sobrina de los brazos y tratando de quitar la tensión de ellos –Ahora, córtala y probémosla

Con la mano temblorosa y la punta del cuchillo acercándose… dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta, retirándose a la esquina más alejada de la panadería y cruzándose de brazos, mirando con recelo a la tarta que nada le había hecho. Sus tíos suspiraron, esta era la primera vez que se animaba a cocinar algo tan complejo y entendían que estuviera asustada de que algo no saliera bien.

Cuando Sabine decidió ir a su lado, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la extravagante rubia, últimamente la veían más por la panadería que por los salones de belleza, y es que visitaba continuamente a la peli jade. Sus ojos se posaron velozmente en la tarta recién hecha que había hecho, por lo que se sintió con el mundo derrumbo al ver la admiración de su amiga por lo que aún no sabía si estaba bien hecho.

-Justo lo que estaba buscando- Exclamó, por lo que la mandíbula de Mei se había ido al piso, sacudió la cabeza unos segundos, esperando nunca hubiera dicho las siguientes palabras -¡Me la llevo!

Su cuerpo se petrífico, lo cierto es que la rubia ni siquiera la había visto a ella, por lo que no estaba consciente de su presencia en el lugar. Tom sacó unas cuentas rápidas, y aunque no hubiera nada que esa chica no pudiera pagar, no entraba en su ética el abusar de su estatus; le dio un preció a la chica y lo pagó, Sabine puso la tarta en una caja para llevar y Chloe salía de la tienda, cuando Marinette llegó, ninguna se dijo palabra alguna, pero Marinette si vio a su prima.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- ¿Pálida? Si, lo estaba, se habían llevado su tarta recién hecha, y que no había probado –Mei

-No- Fue lo único que dijo para ver a la rubia subir al auto del alcalde y alejarse -¿Por qué lo permitieron?

-¿Cómo decirle no a Chloe Burgeois?- Ambos se encogieron de hombros, como si no hubiera habido otro remedio.

Marinette no entendió lo que había pasado antes de que ella llegara, pero que Chloe comprara una tarta en la pastelería de sus papas se le hizo sospechoso. Pensando que sería Mei quien saliera corriendo tras la rubia, sorpresa al ver que sería su propia hija quien abriera la puerta y fuera detrás del auto; no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Mei se había quitado el mandil, y sin sacudirse la harina, salió tras los pasos de su prima.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Tom mirando la cabellera Jade de su sobrina desaparecer por los vidrios -¿Tú lo sabes?

-Ni yo lo se cariño…

Ambas chicas iban corriendo detrás de la limusina, como si realmente pudieran alcanzarla a pie, por lo que Mei detuvo a Marinette al halarla del brazo y casi haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Espera Mari ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando la alcances?

-Nada, solo quiero saber que va a hacer con esa tarta- La peli azul mostraba cierta decisión en la mirada que su prima no comprendió ¿en verdad sentía tanto resentimiento por esa chica que deseaba cambiar? -¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-Es que no tiene sentido, lo único que me preocupa es…- Inseguridad, maldita inseguridad ¿Cómo podía estar bien la mayor parte del tiempo y de pronto sentirla adueñarse de ella misma? –Me dio miedo probarla, acabo de hacerla, y no se ni siquiera a que sabe

-Entonces vamos a ver cuál es su reacción- Marinette envió un mensaje a Alya ¿Qué le había dicho? No lo sabía –Andando

Marinette corrió en ese momento ¿Qué hacia ella? Pero la adrenalina que conservaba y el miedo, la hicieron seguirla ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía, deteniéndose al sentirse desorientada y, aun con paso acelerado, caminando en busca de su prima, hasta que choco con alguien.

-Perdona- Se excusó mientras le ayudaba a recoger lo que llevaba en unas bolsas –Estoy buscando a alguien y creo que me perdí por unos momentos…

-No te preocupes, todos podemos perdernos en algún momento- El chico alzo la vista, cruzando miradas con la peli jade por una fracción de segundo –Nunca te había visto en París ¿De dónde vienes?

-China- Mei le entregó sus cosas, depositándolas en la bolsa que el mismo sostenía –Soy Mei Ling, pero todos me dicen solamente Mei

-Un placer, mi nombre es Eric- Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del chico, algo que Mei no supo interpretar como bueno o malo -¿Y a donde te diriges?

-Creo que al hotel Le Grand París, no sé a dónde iba mi prima a ciencia cierta…

-Sigue ese camino, saldrás a una avenida de dos sentidos, da vuelta a la izquierda y ve derecho, deberías poder ver el hotel desde ahí- Mei le agradeció, haciendo una reverencia, pero el chico notó en sus manos algo que lo dejo sorprendido, viendo a la chica alejarse –Suerte…

-Oye, esos eran…

-Así es Ike, eran anillos del panteón draconico- Le respondió al pequeño dragón que apareció a su lado, solo que apenas podía verse debido a su transparencia –Esa chica es quien trajo a los draconicos a esta ciudad

-Bueno, no parece una mala chica- Dijo otra vocecita desde su bolsillo derecho –Tímida es, pero nada que un buen chiste no pueda arreglar ¿verdad Eric?

-Deja las bromas Hlal, si ella tiene los anillos de los nueve hijos dragones, debe tener más aliados- Una voz más calmada y llena de benevolencia hablo del otro lado –Debemos apiadarnos de ella por la batalla que ha estado librando sola

-Vayamos a casa, la próxima vez que aparezca un draconico, aremos acto de presencia…

Sin más que decir o ver, el joven se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino, aunque llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, divertido por haber encontrado al fin a quien podría ser su nueva… ¿amiga?

…

Cuando estaba por llegar al hotel ¡Pum! Su choque fue inminente, ambas habían llegado al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo que había entretenido a su prima por su vía rápida. Se pusieron de pie y entraron al hotel, Mei tenía libre acceso por petición de Chloe, Jean Patrick la vio y solo le sonrió, aunque se le hizo raro ver a la peli azul con su prima, se encogió de hombros y continúo su camino.

-Ahí está- Dijo Mei en un murmullo, alcanzando a ver a Sabrina, sentada en una silla y con los ojos vendados -¿Qué está haciendo?

-Te juro que si hace una sola maldad con ese pastel, no te dejo volver a estar junto a ella- Las palabras de Marinette, cargadas de resentimiento la hicieron sudar frío, como si estuviera enfrentándose a algo muy peligroso, y a sabiendas que podía llegar a ser verdad todo lo que saliera de su boca en esos momentos –Hoy veras la maldad de Chloe Burgeois

Chloe sacó el pastel de la caja, dejándolo frente a Sabrina y luego descubriendo los ojos de su amiga. Sabrina estaba maravillada, pero no entendía el porqué del pastel.

-Por nuestra amistad, para que perdure y sea una de las mejores- Marinette estaba tan sorprendida por lo que escuchó, que no pudo evitar abrir la boca, pero Mei reía, sintiendo la incomodad de su prima al darse cuenta de que no era lo que ella esperaba, esto las delató, por lo que se vieron obligadas a esconderse, aunque Mei se resignó y asomó la cabeza -¿Cheng? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es… una larga historia…- Apenada, Mei explico lo sucedido con la tarta, la expresión de Chloe fue algo que Marinette nunca había visto –Entonces, al final, Marinette me acompaño para ver que reacción te daba el sabor de la tarta

Chloe cortó la tarta, dándole un trozo a Sabrina y cortando otros tres, uno para ella y otro para Mei y Marinette. Para la peli jade era aún inaceptable, no había probado la tarta cuando las otras tres chicas ya estaban con el tenedor en la boca y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Esta deliciosa!- Sabrina se agarraba las mejillas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados –Es tan dulce y sabe tan bien

-¿Por qué tanta inseguridad por una tarta? Tú puedes hacer esto y más- Expresó la rubia, mirando con admiración la rebanada que había en su plato –Eres tan buena como Dupain-Cheng y sus famosos macarrones

-Gracias Chloe- Mei tomó la primer probada de tarta, confirmando lo que su amiga decía, sutiles sabores que armonizaban con las frutas, el almíbar casero y el relleno dulce –Esta deliciosa

Cuando volvieron a casa, Marinette tenía otro pensamiento sobre Chloe, aunque no del todo completo como para decir que ahora era una buena persona. Sabine y Tom escucharon de ambas chicas la reacción de la rubia al probar la tarta y satisfechos con lo que Mei había logrado.

…

¿Cómo podía el tiempo pasar tan rápido? No hacía mucho, se encontraba todavía entre la concurrida ciudad de China, atiborrada de sus cientos de miles de habitantes, y ahora estaba aquí, en su presente, a un lado de su ventana, disfrutando de un té caliente mientras miraba a la gente correr para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¿Cuándo crees que Zhao decida atacar de nuevo?- La vocecita de Jia la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a la pequeña dragón almeja mirar por la ventana también -¿Y si esta vez no podemos derrotarlo?

-Tranquila Jia, siempre le derrotaremos…

Todo tembló, como si algo hubiera emergido de lo más profundo de la tierra, sabía lo que era, pero en ese momento no tenía idea de donde estaba Marinette; se transformó, saliendo por la ventana hacia el torrente de lluvia.

La cuestión en ese momento es que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, tampoco el momento en que Chat Noir y Ladybug aparecerían, por lo que a pesar de que estaba asustada, se sentía preparada para enfrentar a ese draco-akuma.

Un tacleada, un golpe fulminante que la desoriento en el aire y que la llevó contra un muro ¿Cómo había obtenido tanto poder un draco-akuma? Tampoco había visto a un draconico utilizar movimientos del combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Qué demonios pasaba con estos enemigos?

…

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya se encontraba en una habitación, rodeada de todos sus amigos, Alya y Nino los habían resguardado a todos en un espacio muy reducido, por lo que era inevitable el roce accidental entre ellos. Pero esa no era la mayor preocupación de Marinette, todos miraban las noticias mediante sus móviles, y entre más escuchaba, más desesperada se sentía, y no es que no quisiera salir de ahí, es que la puerta había terminado bloqueada y no podían salir de ahí.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba desesperada, Adrien estaba con ellos, así que ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir harían acto de presencia en esta ocasión ¿Cómo iba a defender parís sola? ¿Sería capaz? Lo había hecho en china, pero eran simples draconicos, estos de aquí, eran mucho peores.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más se cansaba y poco a poco le era más difícil mantener el ritmo del enemigo; en esta ocasión la espada no era opción, debía usar sus habilidades mágicas y su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, las lanzas de escama la ayudaban en momentos para alejar a su contrincante que, reforzado por las escamas era más difícil de enfrentar, no tenía oportunidad de conseguir un golpe certero, fuerte, algo que lo dejara en desventaja contra ella.

Saco las garras, sus vestiduras le daban la apariencia de llevar cuero sobre lo que antes era piel desnuda ¿Qué tanto podía modificar su apariencia el dejar que los cuatro dragones la tomaran? Entregando una parte de sí, había logrado cosas inimaginables ¿era este uno de esos momentos críticos?

Había convocado una lanza especial con la espada corta, pero su contrincante la arrebató de sus manos antes de que pudiera utilizarla, rompiéndola en dos y tomándola por el cuello para luego dar un salto e incrustarla en la pared de ladrillo. Sintió que le faltó el aire, pero los ojos frenéticos del draco-akuma la terminaron por asfixiar.

-Pelea solo con tus puños- Su voz llamó su atención, como si fuera alguien honesto en los combates –Un combate no se gana con armas…

¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo se soltaba del agarre tan firme, tan fuerte? Había logrado tomar aire, pero estaba dolorida y cansada, ella que todo lo había podido en China, no lo lograba en París. Encajó sus garras en el brazo de su enemigo, podía perforarlo, pero su fuerza bruta era demasiada.

Un quejido, su mano tratando de defenderse, otro quejido, la desesperación aumentaba, otro quejido, su brazo cayó, sin fuerzas.

-_No puedo más_\- Pensó, sintiendo como la fuerza la abandonaba, sintiendo los dedos de su enemigo apretar con más fuerza su cuello -_¿Sera…? _

Una garra completamente desconocida para ella apareció, tomando el brazo de su enemigo y alejándolo de la chica, que se quedó incrustada en el muro, observando a su salvador, no entendiendo que sucedía; estaba mareada y cansada ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?


	11. Yue Fei

_No saben lo facil que se me ha vuelto escribir esta historia, hasta cierto punto, claro; agradezco mucho a Scar por ayudarme a conectar algunas ideas y por todas nuestra ocurrencias, pueden pasar a su perfil a leer sus fics de miraculous también - _skayue-chan

**manu:** Gustosa leeré, gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir ahora.

No se si amen u odien a Eric, pero Scar y yo lo amamos, así que si tienen algo que decir de el, diganmelo con confianza :P

* * *

Antes de forzar a su cuerpo a moverse, se dio tiempo de analizar la situación. Ella no era la única que podía utilizar anillos draconicos, frente a ella se encontraba otro usuario que, como ella, podía transformarse, que tenía habilidades similares a las de ella, pero que no sabía que poderes tenía gracias a los dragones.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aunque tuviera un relevo (de quien no sabía nada) no deseaba quedarse atrás. Como Mei jamás hubiera movido un dedo, pero como Yang, era demasiado atrevida, sagaz y sobre todo cabeza dura; pero no era momento para pensar en negatividades, ni preguntarse a sí misma quien podría ser su "aliado", por lo que se adentró al combate.

-Oye, deberías quedarte atrás- Le dijo el hombre dragón mientras combatían lado a lado, Yang utilizaba sus habilidades de combate, las cuales estaban limitadas por su bajo conocimiento en ellas –No querrás romperte una garra

-Si no te callas, lo único que romperé será mi puño contra tu cara- Espetó la chica, haciendo reír al hombre y enfureciendo más al enemigo -¿Quién eres?

Se separaron, un golpe de los puños de ese hombre hizo temblar la tierra de nuevo, miró a todos lados, buscando a Ladybug y Chat Noir, nada, no se veían por ningún lado. En tal caso, debía hacer lo que siempre hacía, pero al finalizar, tendría que capturar el akuma y esperar el milagro de que Ladybug apareciera para acabar con él.

-Escamas perla- El ataque logró desequilibrar al enemigo, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que Yang tuvo que huir a paso acelerado al ser perseguida y, aunque le disparaba en repetidas ocasiones, ningún golpe logró acertar, hasta que un cristal apareció entre ambos, permitiéndole tomar un respiro –Nadie pidió tu ayuda

-Pero me necesitas, admítelo, sin mí no puedes derrotarlo- ¿Dónde había oído esas palabras? Entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su acompañante desconocido, y aunque le estaba realmente agradecida, no quería aceptarlo tan fácilmente –Mi nombre es Yue Fei, y como vez, soy un portador como tú ¿acaso creíste que eras la única? Lamento decírtelo, pero no es así preciosa

-No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa- Desenfundar la espada en una fracción de segundo, esto lo tomó por sorpresa, aun mas cuando esta había terminado justo en su cuello y con la mano libre de la chica sobre su pecho y tratando de encajar sus garras en el mismo -¿Te quedó claro?

-Vale, está bien- Yang se alejó, viendo como el cristal se rompía lentamente -¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Tenemos una prioridad, necesitamos quitarle tanto el akuma como las escamas de Tiamat- Yue la miró, con interrogación –Si no sabes quién es, entonces no te metas en esto

Antes de que el cristal terminara de romperse, Yang había dado un salgo y reunido las fuerzas suficientes para dar un golpe duro, y aunque su enemigo no se movió ni un centímetro, continuo peleando con él. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo tan fuerte, tan resistente, estaba fuera de su zona de confort, aun no quería aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda de aquel chico.

El cuero había desaparecido de nuevo de sus piernas, ahora las finas telas se movían de un lado para otro como si se tratasen de su cola, de una extremidad más de su cuerpo, ayudándole a mantenerlo alejado, pero éste parecía no cansarse nunca; por su parte, Yang estaba más y más agotada.

-Hlal, hora de tocar…- Un silbido, una melodía, algo que aturdió al enemigo, un momento, un segundo, y de pronto todo pareció terminar –Tu turno…

Yang se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil, donde ataco repetidas veces con sus garras, tumbando las escamas que protegían sus puños y parte de su cuerpo, de donde salió una mariposa, dejando caer las escamas al suelo y tratando de huir.

-Suanni, vasija vacía- Yang saltó, atrapando a la mariposa en la vasija y dirigiéndose a su acompañante -¿Sabes hacer un ritual?

-Creo que hay cosas que debes enseñarme- Yang rodó los ojos, le entregó la vasija del akuma y se sentó en el piso, haciendo aparecer nuevamente una vasija, pero esta vez, con incienso, cubriendo la ciudad y regresando todo a la normalidad –Vaya, para este punto has de estar en tu límite

-No tienes una maldita idea- Ponerse en pie era todo un reto, hasta ese momento no había sentido la lluvia, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo desde el inicio del combate, pero en ese momento hasta la más diminuta gota le pesaba en el cuerpo –Solo tenemos que esperar a que Ladybug aparezca…

Estaba forzando a su cuerpo a mantener la transformación, tenía que esperar, solo un poco en lo que Marinette lograba completar la transformación y llegar a donde ella se encontraba; sus plegarías fueron escuchadas, viendo a ambos héroes llegar a donde ella.

-Toma el akuma y purifícalo, debo irme o me transformare- En ese momento notó que sus garras comenzaban a desaparecer, así como sus botas. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue Chat Noir quien la ayudó –Gracias, gatito…

-Yo me encargaré de ella…

-¿Y quién dijo que podíamos confiar en ti?- Espetó el gato, alejando la mano del hombre, mirando sus ropas y notando la similitud entre ambos -¿Amigo o enemigo?

-Tranquilo gatito, confía en mí- Soltó Yang, mirando al gato con cierta suplica en sus ojos –Luego les explico…

Yue ayudó a Yang, pero terminó por cargarla y alejarse, llevándola hasta el balcón de una casa que no conocía. No pudo forzar más su transformación, los cuatro dragones salieron rodando de sus anillos, tan cansados como ella.

-No me equivoque cuando te vi en la calle- Su voz se suavizó, aunque Mei no quería levantar el rostro por seguridad a tratar de mantener su identidad pero ¿Quién más en París tenía el cabello como ella? Escuchó el sonido de los dragones abandonar sus anillos, por lo que entonces, su acompañante también se había des transformado –Mei Ling, levántate

Levantó el rostro, mirando los orbes esmeraldas del pelirrojo que había conocido días antes, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera frente a ella. La ayudo a ponerse de pie, y aunque lo miró con recelo, su voz no expresó lo que sentía en su interior.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella, mirando al chico, aunque no sabía bien que sentir, tenía muchas emociones y pensamientos en ese momento que, no podía formular una pregunta digna -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Sin el traje de Yang no eres tan ruda como aparentas- Esto hizo que entrecerrara más los ojos, aunque también era culpa del agua que escurría de su cabello -¿Quieres pasar? Adentro está un poco más reconfortante el ambiente

-No- Bueno, la determinación continuaba siendo la misma, lo había confirmado –Debo volver a mi casa

-Tus dragones están agotados, al menos deja que se alimenten y…

-No- Ahí va de nuevo ¿Qué más podía hacer para conocerla? –Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé quién eres aparte de saber tu nombre, no sé porque posees anillos draconicos, y me has traído contra de mi voluntad ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o mi enemigo?

La lluvia no parecía amedrentarse, al contrario, se mostraba reacia a querer tragarse todo lo que estuviera frente a ella, pero ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, de pie, uno frente al otro sin decir una sola palabra; con las manos en los bolsillos y el silencio abrumador cortado únicamente por el torrente de agua, Eric habló.

-Soy tu aliado, yo tampoco puedo decir que eres mi amiga, pero no afirmo que seas mi enemigo- Una mueca apareció en su rostro, se la había devuelto de la misma forma agresiva, por lo que trato de relajarse un poco –Mi nombre es Eric de la Fontaine-Yang, soy el cuarto de la generación Yang para cuidar de la caja del panteón draconico…

-Y el más torpe de todos…

La voz de alguien mayor los tomó por sorpresa, no tanto a Eric, pero si a Mei, quien lo miró, sintiendo su paz y su tranquilidad, una rara confianza y seguridad que la invadió, logrando que se relajara.

-No empieces abuelo…

-¡Cállate! No te pedí que la trajeras para decirle palabras tontas y hacerla desconfiar más- Eric libero un pequeño quejido, Mei se giró para ver al hombre de baja estatura, quien portaba un qipao tradicional y un bastón –Mei Ling Cheng ¿has sido tu quien desencadenara la ira de Tiamat en esta ciudad?

-Así es señor- El cambio en su voz fue notable, le hablo con más respeto y calma que al joven pelirrojo –Puedo saber ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Gao Yang-Baudin, pero yo no soy una persona importante en tu historia, si no mi padre- Mei se relajó, la paz y tranquilidad que emanaba de ese hombre era tanta, que incluso logró controlarla a ella –Él fue el último guardián asignado a la caja del panteón draconico, logrando huir del sentimonstruo que aquel tonto guardián desencadeno, siempre arrepentido por haber perdido el grimorio y los anillos restantes; dime Mei Ling ¿Cuáles anillos posees?

-Solo poseo cuatro, Jiatou, Yazi, Baxia y Suanni- El hombre asintió, ella prefería de momento no revelar su relación con Fu –Entonces, usted posee el resto de los dragones que faltan

-Eres una niña muy curiosa, pero no nada más eso, eres bastante fuerte como para controlar a cuatro de los nueve hijos dragón ¿has intentado usar un quinto anillo?- Ella negó, pero el hombre soltó una especie de bufido burlón –Tienes bastante potencial, pero te falta entrenamiento, yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar y ofrecerte mejores opciones para derrotar a tu enemigo

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero por ahora Zhao no tiene la información necesaria para aumentar el poder sus draconicos, aún con los akuma de Hawk Moth, su poder sigue siendo inferior al de nosotros- Eric se había puesto a un lado de su abuelo, lo que le llamó la atención a la chica –Lo de hoy solo fue un descuido, pero practicare por mi cuenta para que no vuelva a suceder

-Si yo no hubiera llegado, tú estarías probablemente derrotada y sin anillos- La mano de su abuelo se alzó, callándolo –Tsch…

-Entiendo, entonces…- Se giró, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba en la terraza –Esperare a que vengas a mí por tu propia cuenta

Mei hizo una reverencia, llamó a uno solo de sus dragones y se fue, no dejando ver su apariencia a los dos hombres, que se quedaron mirando a la nada.

-Ella volverá cuando se dé cuenta que necesita un entrenamiento diferente- Murmuró el anciano mientras se servía una taza de té, los dragones de Eric se sentaron en su regazo –Esta muy unida a sus dragones, pero le hace falta mucho, tú también necesitas continuar tu entrenamiento

-¿Yo? ¿Entrenar? Estas de broma ¿verdad?- El hombre lo miró, con cierto recelo y molestia –Estoy en mejor condición que ella ¿no viste como derrote a ese draco-akuma? Admítelo, debo ser el siguiente en ser guardián de la caja

El viejo sabía que no era así, tenía competencia y él estaba en desventaja, a pesar de estarlo entrenando desde que era un niño pequeño, había crecido con lujos y con todo a disposición, pero esta chica, para él, tenía mejor conocimiento y habilidades que su nieto.

…

La lluvia no había disminuido, su ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que entrar por la terraza de Marinette, escurriéndose la mayor cantidad de agua antes de entrar y llevándose el susto de su vida al toparse con Marinette el momento de entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto la peli azul al verla entrar, aunque también se había asustado por la repentina aparición de su prima y abrazándola, no importándole lo mojada que estaba –Tengo diez minutos aquí, no estabas en tu habitación… tengo muchas preguntas

-Las responderé, pero primera deja me doy un baño o voy a resfriarme…

Marinette bajo para cuidar que sus padres no estuvieran cerca, Mei pasó hasta su habitación y tomó sus cosas de baño, entrando de inmediato al baño y abriendo la regadera para que el baño comenzara a entibiarse.

¿Cómo le contaba Mei a su prima lo que había pasado? La existencia de otro portador de dragones la tenía vuelta loca, lo había presentido aquella noche tormentosa con el primer draco-akuma, pero nunca pensó que no estaría sola en esta batalla, ahora sus aliados se extendían, y los de su prima también. Terminó de bañarse, sintiendo la calidez del agua por su cuerpo, humecto y salió con la pijama.

-Muy bien, ahora necesito explicaciones- Marinette se cruzó de brazos, sentada en su silla y mirando en dirección a su prima, que cepillaba su cabello y la miró con sorpresa -¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y por qué tenía en su poder las habilidades de los draconicos?

-La verdad, no sé por dónde empezar…- Respondió, mirando el cepillo del cabello con curiosidad –Él es descendiente directo del guardián que salvó la caja del panteón draconico, su bisabuelo fue guardián de la caja, y ahora él está como en una especie de entrenamiento… su nombre es Eric de la Fontaine-Yang

-Espera un momento ¿sabe quién eres?- Apretó los labios, mirando hacia otra dirección, soltó el aire y asintió –Dime que mi identidad está a salvo

-Lo está, pero el parece sentir la magia en las personas, así que no dudo que pronto lo sepa, así como la de Chat Noir- Marinette tembló de pies a cabeza, tenía buen rato queriendo saber la identidad de su compañero de lucha, y que alguien a quien ella no conocía fuera capaz de saberlo le ponía los pelos de punta –Su abuelo se ofreció a entrenarme, pero no confió aun en ellos, a pesar de que Eric posee también anillos draconicos; yo solo espero poder derrotar al siguiente draco-akuma

-La próxima vez, no estarás sola- Marinette se acercó a su prima, tomo sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose de manera cómplice –Chat Noir y yo estaremos ahí

…

La noche transcurrió en calma, la lluvia había cesado cuando ambas se habían ido a dormir, y por la mañana, nadie pensó que las cosas sucederían así.

-Casi treinta y nueve grados, lo mejor será que te quedes en cama- La mujer de ojos grises miraba a su sobrina, echa un ovillo en su cama y temblando de frío –Llamaré al médico para que venga a revisarte, más tarde avisaremos al colegio que no podrás asistir en unos días

-Pero tía, estoy bien…- Una tos seca la interrumpió, seguida de un estornudo y una sacudida de nariz –Esto no puede parar mi día…

-No insistas Mei Ling Cheng, necesitas descansar, así que quédate en cama y nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto- Sabine se había puesto de pie, dándole la taza de té en sus manos y luego acercándose a la puerta –Toma el té, el doctor vendrá más tarde a revisarte, mientras tanto, descansa

Cuando su tía cerrara la puerta detrás de sí, lo único que le quedó a la chica fue obedecer, mirando con disgusto su té y sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Ese día tenía trabajo importante que hacer con la profesora Mendeleiev, ella nunca paraba de ponerlos a trabajar y odiaba perderse sus clases.

-Tranquila, me encargare de tu congestión nasal con un incienso de eucalipto y menta- Suanni cambio el color de su vasija, Baxia apareció de la nada comiendo un trozo de queso, Jia junto con Yaz descansaban en el cajón –Recuerda inhalar profundo y descansar, no es la primera vez que pasa

-Gracias Sua, no pensé que la lluvia de ayer fuera a afectarme tanto… achu…- Tomo un pañuelo que le ofreció Bax y se limpió la nariz, sorbiendo un poco –Creo que tomaré mi té y dormiré otro poco…

...

Llegar a la escuela sin su prima le fue extraño, estaba ya acostumbrada a su presencia, por lo que saber que no asistiría le revolvía el estómago de manera extraña; se estaba comportando rara, a ojos de su amiga, tenía un semblante algo raro de ver en ella y más cuando se trataba de preocupación. Estaba callada y pensativa, por lo que le fue difícil salir de sus pensamientos cuando la llamaron sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Perdón… ¿Qué pasa?- Alya y Nino sonrieron, pero fue la chica quien coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga –Lo siento Alya, ya sé que lo de Mei no es grave, pero hubieras visto como le llamó la atención mi madre, hasta a mí me dio miedo

-No lo dudo amiga, pero algo ha de conocer de su propia familia como para que le haya hablado así- Alya miró de forma recriminatoria a su amiga, conociendo lo terca y obstinada que podía llegar a ser –Debes calmarte, Mei estará aquí cuando menos lo pienses, tal vez no mañana, pero un descanso no le vendría mal, a parte que había estado trabajando mucho últimamente con tus padres, probablemente cuando está muy estresada es cuando más fácil se enferma

Claro que Marinette sabía que había estado bajo la lluvia un día antes, tanto como Yang como siendo ella misma, pero eso no lo sabía nadie más que ella, y de momento, les dejaría creer que solo era un simple estrés.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Marinette se dirigió a su casa, llevándose el susto de su vida al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y pegando un brinco, notando que solo era Luka quien le había estado llamando.

-Estas algo distraía hoy Marinette- El joven bicolor rio, notando como la aludida trataba de recobrar la compostura –Estaba preguntándote que si podía acompañarte para dejarle a Mei los deberes

-Luka, perdona, no eres el primero en caer víctima de mi torpeza- Marinette también rio, pero más a manera de nervios que de divertida –Claro, quiero pensar que está en cama en estos momentos

Cuando los padres de Marinette vieron entrar a ambos, sabían que Luka iba a dejar los deberes escolares de ese día, por lo que le permitieron el acceso sin ningún problema; Mari llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su prima, recibiendo solo un quejido desde el otro lado.

-Mei, Luka vino a dejarte los deberes de hoy- Un extraño ruido proveniente de adentro los hizo alzar una ceja ¿Qué estaba pasando dentro de la habitación? - ¿Podemos pasar?

-Por supuesto, pasen…- Con algo de extrañeza, ambos entraron a la habitación, no notando nada fuera de lo normal, solo una vasija con incienso de donde emanaba un sutil aroma a menta y eucalipto. Marinette lo notó al instante, Suanni estaba ahí, a la vista de los ojos de Luka –¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama –No te ves tan mal…

-Lo mismo le dije a tía Sabine, pero insistió en que no fuera a la escuela- La mano de Luka se posó en su frente, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco, aunque ya no sabía si se sentía caliente por la fiebre o por el acercamiento del chico –Ok, admito que no me ha bajado la fiebre…

-Así parece, pero descansar te hará muy bien- Luka le sonrió, Marinette se acercó a Mei y también le tocó la frente -¿Qué opinas?

-Iré por una compresa fría, eso le ayudara…

Marinette salió de la habitación, Luka le entregó la hoja a Mei, y aunque no entendía del todo lo que tenía que hacer, lula le dijo que no se preocupara por el momento; cuando Mari volvió con la compresa y unas medicinas en la mano, Luka decidió marcharse para que la chica descansara.

…

El día siguiente no fue tan diferente del anterior, y aunque el médico había dicho que no era nada grave, le preocupaba que la infección avanzara más de la cuenta. Los antibióticos la tenían mal, nunca había tomado tanto en tan poco tiempo y cierto era que ahora su estómago le estaba pasando factura.

-Mei ¿a qué has bajado?- Preguntó Tom al verla algo convaleciente en la entrada de la panadería -¿Por qué no nos hablaste?

-Quería levantarme un rato de la cama, estoy algo entumida y tengo hambre- No había comido nada en toda la mañana, era apenas medio día y ya había vomitado todo lo que trataba de comer -¿Puedo tomar un pan?

-Claro cariño, toma el que gustes- Sabine observó a su sobrina caminar, habían pasado solo unas horas desde que sus males comenzaron y ya podía ver que había perdido grasa corporal -¿Quieres que llame de nuevo al doctor?

-¿No podríamos acudir a algo más natural?- La chica ni siquiera miró a su tía, estaba tratando de encontrar un pan apetecible y que pudiera caerle bien a su estómago, aunque el silencio momentáneo de su tía le hizo saber que esa no era una opción viable –Si tú crees que puede ayudarme, llámalo…

La puerta se abrió, Tom y Sabine saludaron a su cliente, pero los ojos de él buscaron por todo el lugar, hasta dar con los de la china, quien recibió una descarga y sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¡Mei!- Tom y Sabine se acercaron a ella a toda velocidad, por su parte, el chico sonrió, divertido por haber causado esa reacción en la chica ¿Acaso creyó que no la encontraría? –Ven, te llevare a tu cuarto

-No, no… estoy bien, solo me debilite un poco…- Tomo las manos de su tío y se puso de pie, mirando con desdén al chico –Subiré a mi habitación…

-¿Sin recibirme? Que mal educada de tu parte Mei Ling- La familiaridad con la que el chico se dirigía a ella le provocó otro escalofrío, pero su actitud, amable hasta cierto punto no causo desconfianza en la pareja –Y yo que vine a ver como seguías…

-Oh, se conocen, pensamos que eras un cliente más- Respondió Tom mientras ayudaba a su sobrina a caminar -¿Por qué no pasas y tomas un té junto con ella?

-Ven, acompáñanos…- Sabine llevaba a Mei sujeta por la cintura, camino hacia las escaleras de la casa –Bienvenido a nuestra humilde casa…

-Eric de la Fontaine, a sus servicios madame…

Mei no entendía como ese chico se ganaba tan fácil la confianza de las personas, lo había notado desde ese día, era un chico simpático, agradable, de buen humor, y ciertamente, tenía mucho encanto.

Sabine sentó a la peli jade en una silla, invitando al chico a tomar asiento, quien no paró de hablar con la mujer mientras ella comía su pan en silencio, haciendo muecas; cuando su tía se hubiese ido, miró a Eric con el entrecejo fruncido, algo a lo que no había recurrido nunca, pero estaba molesta con él, de que estuviera ahí y, que aparte, le atribuía su enfermedad del momento a él.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- Preguntó a la chica después de dar un sorbo a su té, dejando la pequeña taza sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana que había dejado Sabine frente a el –Vamos Mei Ling, una leve lluvia no pudo haberte puesto tan grave…

-No fue la lluvia, si te das cuenta, no es la gripe lo que realmente me molesta- Respondió al momento de dejar el pan sobre la mesa –Los antibióticos afectaron mi flora intestinal, algo que no paso al principio

-Tal vez te dieron algo demasiado fuerte- Comentó, mirando el acogedor lugar; claramente se sentía en confianza, y hablaba con tanta familiaridad, que llegó a molestarle a Mei -¿Ya intentaste con algo más?

-No- Tajante miró al pelirrojo, él la miró al momento en que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón en ellas, sonriendo burlonamente a la chica -¿Qué pretendes?

-No pretendo nada, como portadores de dragones sería buena idea que nos relacionáramos mejor- Mei rodó los ojos, tomó su té y arranco un pedazo de pan, aunque no se lo llevo a la boca, jugueteo con él en la mesa, mirando sin interés su taza de té –Lo ideal es que seamos amigos

-¿Y si no quiero ser tu amiga?- Tanto Eric como Mei se sorprendieron, los dragones de Mei salieron de su escondite, reuniéndose con sus compañeros visitantes, pero los siete miraron desde el centro de la mesa a sus portadores, Mei no parecía la de siempre ¿Eran estos los efectos de estar medicada? –No eres como las demás personas, no es que te considere malo, pero tampoco puedo tomar una decisión tan a la ligera…

-Te preocupas demasiado, esta vida es para dejar entrar a todos los que quieran compartir contigo buenos momentos…

-No busco buenos momentos con cualquiera, busco momentos inolvidables con quienes yo considero mis amigos- Lo había interrumpido, Baxia había comenzado a comerse el pan de la chica, pero ella no se molestó, alzó la mirada hacia Eric –No estoy para contarte mi pasado, ni tu para escucharlo. No creo que sólo por ser portadores de dragones tengamos la obligación de ser amigos, así que, si eres tan amable de irte por tu propio pie…

Eric miró a la chica, no encontrando nada para aligerar la tensión, por lo que terminó su te y se puso de pie, sin mirar a la chica, salió de la cocina y bajo por las escaleras, siendo seguido por sus dragones y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Mei se levantó y se fue a su habitación a tomar un descanso, horas más tarde, Sabine la despertó porque había ido nuevamente el médico a verla. Esta vez le receto antibióticos más ligeros, pero que debía tomar por más tiempo, así como probióticos para que recuperara la fortaleza en su flora intestinal.

Estaba sentada en la sala viendo televisión mientras comía una sopa que le había hecho Sabine, esto le recordó un poco al sabor de cocina de su hogar de nacimiento, Marinette estaba haciendo tarea en su habitación, por lo que Tom se sentó a un lado de ella y le tendió un control de videojuegos.

-Aquí hay una pequeña tradición, si no estás haciendo nada, es momento para una pequeña distracción- Mei parpadeo con curiosidad mientras veía el control y a su tío –No por nada, Marinette es una de las mejores jugadoras

-Creo que esto comienza a agradarme- Comentó, dejando el tazón vacío a un lado, aunque Sabine lo recogió casi de inmediato –Muy bien Tío, enséñame

Tom le dio las reglas básicas, Sabine se había sentado a su lado y le ayudaba de vez en cuando, al cabo de casi una hora, Mei tenía los controles bien afianzados y los movimientos especiales. Marinette bajo, sorprendiéndose por lo rápido que su prima aprendía, uniéndose a ellos y ganándole a todos.

…

A la sombra de los arcos, muros y pilares, dos figuras se movían de un lado para otro, habían hecho su propia guarida sin importar el lugar elegido, sus planes estaban dando frutos, y hasta ese momento, aunque aún no lograban su objetivo, tenían ahora un punto de visión diferente.

Una de ellas tomo una pequeña botella, donde relucían los colores negros y rojos con un toque de plateado, había hecho una nueva combinación que se moría por probar, pero aun no era el momento apropiado, debía esperar a un buen akuma y eso, solo su dragón se lo diría en el momento en que la mariposa fuera liberada.

-Tal vez Yang tenga más aliados, pero nosotros aún tenemos suficiente poder para enfrentarla- La escama brillaba, vibrando a cada segundo, como si estuviera desesperada por salir de ese frasco –La próxima vez, la haremos temblar…


	12. Noche bajo las estrellas

_Escucho gruñidos a lo lejos, bueno, igual se iba a llegar el momento. Lo pongo antes de que se me pase la semana en el limbo. _

* * *

Después de pasar todo el fin de semana en reposo, el lunes fue extraño para ella, estaba al tanto de lo que habían hecho la semana pasada gracias a Luka, por lo que no había perdido gran cosa, a lo mucho, una práctica con profesora Mendeleiev que el director Damocles le había obligado aplicar únicamente a ella.

Pero fuera de su clase normal, las cosas parecían extrañas, como si algo estuviera pasando a sus espaldas. Este sentimiento la invadió aún más cuando se reunió con Marinette y sus amigos en el descanso; todos aparentaban discreción, dándole a la chica más razones para creer que algo pasaba.

-Siento que Marinette y sus amigos traman algo- Comentó mientras trabajaba en sus ecuaciones -¿Tú sabes algo Luka?

-No creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte- Respondió, mirando a la chica a los ojos –Relájate, ellos son así la mayor parte del tiempo; de seguro traman algo para que Marinette se vea con Adrien o algo así

Mei rodó los ojos, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces las amigas de su prima para que quedara con el rubio modelo. Esto lo notó Luka, por lo que rio bajito.

-Me alegra saber que te divierto, al menos no moriré de hambre haciendo reír a las personas- Luka volvió a reír, causando que Mei también lo hiciera –Trataré de no tomarle importancia al asunto, solo espero que no hagan una tontería

Pero le fue imposible no sentir curiosidad, Marinette cada vez actuaba más y más raro, se distanciaba e incluso sus tíos comenzaron a actuar raro. Apenas era miércoles, estaba en la cocina de la casa cuando vio el calendario y vio la fecha del día.

-En cuatro días es tú cumpleaños- Susurró Bax, los cuatro salieron de su escondite -¿No lo recordabas?

-Con tanto ajetreo y cosas encima lo olvide, o mejor dicho, no lo tenía tan presente- Murmuró la chica, no sintiendo alegría ni nada por el estilo –Ya saben que odio la fecha, razón por la cual no le he dicho a nadie de esto

Sin tomarle importancia a los días del calendario, la peli jade continúo con sus actividades, confundida todavía por las raras actividades de su prima y amigos.

Cada vez era más raro todo, el único que no parecía afectado era su compañero y amigo; así que durante el descanso, ambos se quedaban en el salón.

-¿Desesperada?

-Ni te lo imaginas, tengo toda la semana tratando de entablar conversación con Marinette y siempre logra evadirme- La frustración podía sentirse en su voz, aunque tenía la frente pegada a la mesa, mirando la madera –Me rindo, hoy pasaré la tarde en la panadería haciendo tartas o croissants

-No lo dudo, yo prefiero tocar guitarra o meditar…

-¿Meditas?- Luka asintió, lo que le recordó que hacía tiempo que ella no lo hacía –Interesante…

Cuando el viernes llegó, Mei había decidido ir por su cuenta al zoológico, llevaba su cuaderno, sus pinceles y acuarelas, por lo que estaba dispuesta a pasar un día relajante y tranquilo, hasta que…

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- Su voz la tomó por sorpresa, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo – ¿No te gusta mi presencia?

-No tengo ganas de ver a nadie, todo el mundo actúa raro últimamente- Respondió, mirando hacia el frente y comenzando a trazar en la hoja -¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Yo no te sigo, solamente tenemos encuentros fortuitos- Respondió de forma burlesca, pero notó que ella no le tomaba importancia –Cuando te vi por primera vez no parecías tan antipática, dime ¿algo de lo que paso con el abuelo te molestó?

Suspiro, dándose cuenta de que no se lo quitaría de encima tan fácil; cada trazo que realizaba era ágil, dócil, delicado, algo que Eric notó.

-No, no me molesto, pero aún no se si puedo confiar en ustedes- Eric la miraba desde atrás, embelesado con el cuadro que pintaba de los tigres que parecían posar para ella –Llevo dos años peleando como Yang, mis pares mueren, me veo obligada a vivir en una ciudad totalmente desconocida y que termina por cautivarme; luego aparecen ustedes…

Silencio, más líneas, colores, la magia comienza en el cuadro a blanco y negro que trazara momentos antes. Eric no estaba ahí para cuestionarla, deseaba oírla, saber que pasaba por su cabeza, conocerla un poco mejor.

-Se identificar a mis amigos y a mis enemigos, pero tú eres diferente- Esta vez Mei volteó a verlo, notando el verde esmeralda brillar –El otro día que fuiste a visitarme, aparte de estar molesta por el malestar, no quería ver a nadie, no me gusta estar encerrada; te presentaste en el momento equivocado, al igual que hoy…

Esta vez fue él quien guardó silencio, observando como continuaba tomando color el cuadro, Eric se acercó un poco más a ella, no sintiendo la hostilidad de hace un rato.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía entonces?- Mei asintió, él se colocó en cuclillas a un lado de ella -¿Todos en china saben dibujar y pintar como tú?

-Es… como una tradición- Ella también sintió un cambio en la actitud del chico, lo que la relajó un poco –Eres más francés que chino ¿Cierto?

-No tengo los dotes de mis ancestros, mi padre lo hizo un tiempo, pero no fue su fuerte- Despreocupado, encogido de hombros, sonrió –Yo no obtuve nada, el papel y yo no nos llevamos

Mei sonrió, por lo que el chico se sintió satisfecho de haber logrado ese cambio. Desde ese momento, comprendió como debía acercase y dirigirse a ella; sonriendo para sí mismo por su victoria.

Cautivado por las habilidades artísticas de la chica, Eric pareció petrificarse en su lugar, mirando como el cuadro tomaba forma, color, sentido; no fue hasta que vio la firma de la chica en la esquina inferior derecha, que se dio cuenta de que el cuadro estaba terminado.

-Asombroso- Eric estaba fascinado, el ver a los dos tigres en el cuadro recién pintado, daba el aspecto de que ambos estaban en la selva misma -¿Cuánto quieres por él?

-¿Eh?- La chica parpadeo varias veces, confundida por la pregunta del chico –No, llévatelo si quieres, esto solo fue un descanso para mí, es mi hobbie favorito…

-¿Estas de broma? Estas desperdiciando todo tu talento en cosas sin sentido- Otro cambio, se detuvo, reflexionando y suspirando resignado –Gracias Mei Ling

Eric acompaño a la chica de vuelta a casa, platicaron, rieron y bromearon, por lo que él entendió la simpleza que rodeaba a la chica; pero notó algo que pocos tenían, la alta valía de ella, lo superaba a él, tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que entrenara con ellos.

Como cualquier fin de semana, se despertó temprano y alistó, bajó a ayudar a Tom en la panadería y él, feliz de tenerla ahí, platicaba y la instruía todavía en el arte del panadero.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- Preguntó Sabine a su sobrina al verla algo decaída -¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, pero esta semana ha sido algo extraña- Hizo una mueca, esquivando la mano de Sabine que amenazaba con posarse en su frente, para luego apoyar las manos en la masa y mirando a su tía –Marinette y sus amigos han estado ignorándome, huyen de mí, tartamudean, no sé qué están planeando y Luka es… solamente él, tampoco sabe nada por parte de Juleka

-Ya se les pasara cariño ¿Por qué no sales con Eric?- Mei hizo una rara mueca que hizo reír a Sabine –Esta bien, sé que no te cae del todo bien

-No, no pienses eso, es… que no sé cómo tratarlo- Trabajaba la masa, aunque algo desganada, Tom solo escuchaba –Es un chico raro, sus bromas no son todo de mi agrado y me confunden

-Tal vez solo debas decírselo- Tom sacaba unos croissant del horno, dejándolos a un lado de la mesa donde su sobrina trabajaba –No quieres herirlo ¿verdad?

Mei torció la boca, soltando un gemido tras otro mientras hacia los croissant; a Sabine le gustaba que comenzara a ser mucho más expresiva, había cambiado mucho desde su llegada, hacía casi cinco meses.

-Bueno, creo que solo tienes dos opciones- Sabiamente, la mujer se acercó a su sobrina –Aceptarlo tal como es, o decirle lo que te molesta

-Ambas son difíciles…

Continuaron trabajando, Sabine dejó a la chica atender a los clientes, notando su desenvoltura y carisma. Cerca de las cinco, la mando a darse un baño, no entendiendo el porqué; cuando llegó a su cuarto a vestirse, encontró un conjunto sobre la cama y una nota que decía "úsame" y sin preguntarse más, se colocó la ropa, los dragones sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero no iban a decir nada, ellos podían llegar a pasar desapercibidos para la chica.

Cuando entró a la cocina, ni su prima o sus tíos estaban, la panadería había cerrado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, así que bajó y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Luka.

-Hola Mei- Nuevamente, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, por lo que solo asintió al saludo -¿Has visto a Juleka?

-No, tampoco he visto a Marinette en todo el día- Luka notó que llevaba el cabello suelto, igual que aquella noche en que miraron esa película, sólo que esta vez llevaba una partidura lateral, haciendo que su cabellera callera hacia la derecha -¿Tú también notaste que actuaban extraño?

-No dejaste de hablar de ello toda la semana- Luka rio, Mei se rasco la mejilla, sintiendo que le subía el color ahí, donde se rascaba -¿Quieres venir conmigo? A lo mejor los vemos divirtiéndose por ahí

-Claro, vamos…

Mei tomó su bolso pequeño, donde sus dragones habían de ocultarse, alcanzó las llaves y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien cerrado. Caminó al lado de Luka, pero algo hubo en una tienda que llamó su atención, dirigiéndose ahí y llamando la atención del chico.

-Te gusta mucho pintar ¿verdad?- ¿Por qué cada vez que Luka hablaba, el rojo subía a su rostro y la hacía sentir vulnerable, torpe? ¿Así se sentía Marinette con Adrien? Era esto… -Algo costoso, pero te ayudaría mucho

-Sí, es cansado dibujar sin un soporte- Mei suspiro, sabía que tenía el dinero, pero no quería gastar todavía en algo que de momento podía suplir con su propio cuerpo. Empujando al chico, se alejaron de la vitrina, Luka reía divertido mientras ella hablaba –Ok, ya, vámonos ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?

Luka se tranquilizó, pero ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tanta cercanía con el chico esta poniéndola histérica, su cuerpo la engañaba y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Tenemos varias opciones- Luka comenzó a pensar, Mei miraba hacia otro lado, escuchando por vez primera los latidos de su corazón cuando él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el puente donde solían encontrarse con el heladero –André no está aquí, si lo buscan, recorrerán toda la ciudad hasta dar con él, pueden estar en el arcade, la pista de hielo, el Louvre o incluso afuera de la mansión de Adrien

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Soltó Mei, arqueando una ceja, luego aplaudió –Bueno… ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Vamos al arcade, luego al Louvre y terminamos ya sea en la mansión agreste o la pista de hielo, es algo tarde y no creo que anden en dos lugar tan rápido al mismo tiempo- Mei asintió, comenzando a caminar junto con el chico –Lo bueno es que el clima es perfecto

-Me leíste la mente…

Rieron, en su travesía se toparon con André, compró cada quien su helado y notaron al cabo de unas horas que su búsqueda no era fructífera. Sentados a la orilla del Sena, miraban el atardecer mientras tomaban un descanso, hasta que el teléfono de Luka sonó.

-Vaya, es Juleka- Luka tomó la llamada, escuchando con atención lo que decía su hermana, asintió algunas veces y luego colgó –Vamos, al parecer todos están en el Liberty y nos están esperando

Luka la ayudo a levantarse, y ya estando de pie, sus pies se atoraron uno con otro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro; pero lo siguiente la dejó petrificada, cuando Luka la rodeo con sus brazos, evitando su caída y que su cuerpo quedara pegado al de él.

-¿Estas bien?- Apenas pudo mover la cabeza para asentir, pero ahí, apoyada todavía contra él, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocarse, en comparación con los de Luka, ella estaba a punto de infarto –Vaya, lo de primas les va muy bien

Cuando reanudaron la marcha hacia el barco, hogar del músico, Mei se había quedado callada, pensando en todo lo que había sentido ese día; mentalmente se decía que todo era una broma, eso no podía estar pasando, no a ella.

La cubierta del barco estaba en completa calma, Luka ayudó a Mei a cruzar, y cuando ambos estuvieron en cubierta…

-¡Sorpresa!- Todos sus amigos brincaron de detrás de varios objetos -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Mei veía pasmada a sus amigos, así como alcanzó a ver a Tom con un pastel, volteaba a todos lados, no sabiendo que hacer o decir; Luka rio bajito, mientras sostenía a la chica para que no fuera a caer por la sorpresa que la inundaba. Varias veces trató de decir algo, pero su mandíbula solo subía y bajaba una y otra vez, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna.

-Sabemos que mañana es tu cumpleaños, y queríamos darte una bonita sorpresa- Alya estaba al frente, Marinette sonreía a su lado –Todos ayudamos a planear esto…

-Y como también es el cumpleaños de Luka en unos días, pensamos que sería buena idea festejarlos juntos- Expresó Rosita, dando brinquitos a un lado de Juleka, quien era recriminada por una dulce mirada de su hermano mayor -¿Te gusta?

-Ah, yo… si… es solo que… no pensé que… se tomaran tantas molestias…- Mei agacho la mirada, pero Luka, quien no la había soltado en ningún momento, la dio un apretón en los brazos, algo que le dio fuerzas para terminar de hablar –Nunca tuve una fiesta como tal, y creo… que esta es mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños…

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- Grito Alix, dando un brinco y Nino comenzó con la música -¡Vamos! A bailar

El barco se llenó de colores, música y risas durante un buen rato, Tom y Sabine se quedaron un rato para ver que las cosas marchaban bien, Anarka se había unido a ellos, degustando la libertad con que los jóvenes se divertían; pero cerca de las diez, varios se habían ido a sus casas, incluidos el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y Anarka, quien probablemente se habría ido a su camarote.

Rose, Juleka, Alya, Marinette, Alix, Luka y Mei, solamente ellos quedaron en la cubierta del Liberty, las dos primeras comenzaron a sacar algunas mantas y cojines que colocaron en un área despejada, Marinette y Alya habían entrado a la cocina por los aperitivos que habían preparado en la tarde.

-Saben… esta es la mejor idea que se nos ha ocurrido en este barco- Soltó Alix, tirada sobre las mantas y abrazando un cojín, Alya y Mari la miraron, sacudiendo la cabeza -¿De quién fue la idea?

Nadie respondió, por lo que Alix se encogió de hombros y disfrutó de las estrellas en el cielo; Mei estaba apoyada sobre el barandal, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del fresco de la noche. Luka se acercó a ella, apoyándose también y mirando el cielo; luego la miró a ella, viendo el brillo en sus ojos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- Mei salió de su concentración en las estrellas, vio a Luka brincar entre las cosas movidas del barco y sacar una caja, la cual llevó hasta donde ella se encontraba y de ahí sacó un telescopio –Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

Luka le ofreció su mano, ella la miró con duda, como si tuviera miedo de algo, pero luego sintió el rostro caliente, temiendo sonrojarse demás, por lo que la tomó, quedando entre los brazos del chico y viendo sus manos moverse. Pero no eran sus manos lo que le tenía su corazón a mil por hora, una extraña sensación, cada vez que él la tomaba de las manos y rozaba sus brazos desnudos, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, algo casi imperceptible para el chico.

_Contact is all it takes__  
__To change your life to lose your place in time__  
__Contact, asleep or awake__  
__Coming around you may wake up to find__  
__Questions deep within your eyes__  
__Now more than ever you realize_

¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo que era el contacto suave y sincero de una persona? Fuera de su familia no había conocido tales sentimientos, sus padres siempre fueron los únicos que le habían demostrado afecto, pero esto era diferente, para ella, era algo de otro mundo.

_And then you sense a change_

_Nothing feels the same_

_All your dreams are strange_

_Love comes walkin' in_

_Some kind of alien_

_Waits for the opening_

_Then simply pulls a string_

Acostumbrarse al tacto fue algo irrelevante para ella, le gustaba, pero más que eso, la hacía sentir segura, querida, no como con su padres, como si eso fuera algo que quisiera para toda la vida. Los recuerdos no eran nada, debía tal vez desprenderse de ellos para vivir esta vida; pero sus ojos se llenaron de magia cuando vio una lluvia de estrellas, apenas imperceptible fuera de la mira del telescopio.

_Another world, some other time_

_You lay your sanity on the line_

_Familiar faces familiar sights_

_Reach back remember with all your might_

_Oh there she stands in a silken gown_

_Silver lights shining down_

¿Extraño? Sí, más no pasaría por alto este nuevo y raro sentimiento que estaba invadiendo su corazón y su mente en ese momento, ya no podría ocultarlo, pero seguramente sería mucho más discreta que su prima al mostrar sus emociones, porque eso es algo en lo que ella era una experta ¿O no? Había logrado guardarse muchas cosas en el pasado, pero esto, probablemente le causaría algún conflicto, estaba segura. Si, el amor era raro, y creyó entonces que esta sería su oportunidad.

_So when you sense a change_

_Nothing feels the same_

_All your dreams are strange,_

_Love comes walkin' in_

_Some kind of alien_

_Waits for the opening_

_Then simply pulls a string_

_Love comes walkin' ink_

-Cierra los ojos…- Luka la miraba de frente, y aunque sintió curiosidad lo obedeció; sintió la mano de Luka tomar la de ella, y al mismo tiempo, algo resbalar hasta su muñeca –Ábrelos…

-Es hermosa- Dijo al momento de ver la pulsera negra con dorado y algunos dijes de estrellas cayendo a los lados, el más grande y llamativo era un dragón –Gracias, pero… yo no tengo nada para ti…

-No te preocupes, tu cumpleaños es mañana, aún faltan unos días para el mío, pero Juleka insistió en que nos festejaran a los dos -¿Te gusto ver las estrellas esta noche?

Asintió, ambos se reunieron con el resto, aunque esta vez Rose y Juleka se dirigieron al telescopio, Alya miró con curiosidad a ambos chicos, en el rostro de Mei no había más sonrojos, ahora solo tenía una sonrisa de… ¿Enamorada? Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que estaba viendo cosas, pero ahora la chica estaba actuando de la manera opuesta a su amiga.

No sabían con seguridad la hora, pero cuando lograron conciliar el sueño entre las mantas y los cojines sabían que era demasiado tarde. Por su parte, Mei analizaba sus sentimientos, esa noche había sido totalmente mágica, fuera de lo esperado y agradecía a sus amigos por haberle hecho tan hermoso detalle.


	13. Entrenamiento intensivo

_Ay disculpen ustedes la precaria información de este capitulo, pero ame escribir este y sobre todo la canción que utilice. _

* * *

Iniciar su cumpleaños con un abrazo grupal le había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre la fecha, si todos sus próximos cumpleaños iban a ser así, entonces deseaba mil cumpleaños más, rodeada de sus amigos.

Cuando volvieron a casa, los problemas no tardaron en llegar; un nuevo draco-akuma había aparecido, pero no solo había comenzado con destrozos y pánico en las calles, sino que estaba ya destruyendo más de la mitad de la ciudad.

-Creo que alguien se levantó de muy mal humor- Bromeo Chat Noir, algo que hizo reír a Yue, más no a Yang o a Ladybug –Es domingo y mira la hora que es mi lady

-No estamos para bromas gatito, tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotar a este enemigo- Soltó Ladybug, mirando a lo lejos todos los edificios derribados, el fuego, el polvo -¿Habías visto algo similar?

-No, nunca…- Murmuro, observando el paisaje, estaba comenzando a trazar su ruta de ataque –Primero que nada, hay que evitar que siga avanzando, mantenerlo en la zona de destrucción es vital, necesitaremos todas nuestras habilidades para poder derrotarlo…

-Vaya, que rápido piensas cariño- Yang miro a su compañero dragón con los ojos entrecerrados, Chat Noir salió de en medio, sintiendo la tensión entre estos dos. Una cosa eran sus bromas, pero parecía que las de su nuevo compañero de batallas no eran gratas para la chica –No seas tan cruel, no podemos parecer serios todo el tiempo

Sin decir nada, Yang y Ladybug avanzaron, seguidas de Chat Noir y finalizando con los pasos de Yue detrás de ellos. Una roca en el aire se dirigía hacia ellos, pero fue Yue quien la destrozo con un solo movimientos de sus puños.

Los ojos de Yang lo miraron con sorpresa ¿Cómo podía tener tanto poder? Su mente quedó en blanco, por lo que el siguiente golpe no lo pudo evitar, un puño se había encajado entre sus costillas, sofocándola y en un segundo, haciéndola chocar contra un edificio.

-Este no es uno de los fáciles- Musito el chico, notando lo pasmados que habían quedado los portadores de la caja del origen. No había tenido tiempo de meditarlo, pudo sentir la ráfaga, deteniendo el golpe que el enemigo le había tratado de dar –Este draco akuma está en otro nivel, alguien vaya a auxiliar a Yang, el otro me cubre…

-Chat Noir, tu ve por Yang, yo ayudare a Yue…

…

Los escombros estaban sobre ella, no podía quitárselos, el aire apenas estaba regresando a sus pulmones; cuando la silueta del gato negro apareció sintió cierto alivio, le quito los ladrillos y pudo ver, por primera vez, el miedo que mostraba un ciudadano ante el ataque de un draco-akuma.

-Tranquila, deja que el aire vuelva a tu cuerpo lentamente- Chat trato de tranquilizarla, estaba ahogándose por querer hablar, por lo que trato de mantenerse en calma, no logrando del todo su objetivo –Oye, Yang…

-Si no lo… detenemos… acabara mal…- Soltó, con el poco aire que había recuperado, Chat la levantó, luego vio a lo lejos el combate que Yue libraba contra él y a Ladybug pisándole los talones mientras salvaba a la gente –Las escamas… tienen que usarlas…

-¿Escamas?- Yang abrió su mano y mostró un frasco de cristal donde había cuatro escamas diferentes -¿Cómo lo hago?

Yang le explico cómo funcionaba cada escama en base a sus poderes, dejándolo elegir, ella apenas se estaba recuperando cuando el gato se fue, por lo que trató de seguirle el paso a su compañero. Cuando los alcanzó, se pudo dar cuenta de la diferencia de poderes y habilidades que había entre ellos, sobre todo en la fuerza física.

Salvó a un hombre de algunas rocas, pidiéndole que huyera a un área mucho más segura; activo los poderes de Baxia, que a pesar de hacerla más pesada, le otorgaban más fuerza.

-Tardaste mucho ¿quieres una pastilla?- Yang lo miró con odio, sus bromas no le iban nada bien, no cuando estaba en desventaja –Je, los poderes de Baxia no te servirán… necesitas algo más

-¿Y qué sugieres sabelotodo?- Cuestiono, bloqueando un golpe, pero siendo lanzada más lejos que su compañero –Tsch, no puedo enfrentarme a él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Zhao esta vez?

Una mancha negra apareció, golpeando al enemigo y logrando haciéndolo retroceder, cuando se detuvo, pudo ver el rubio cabello de Chat Noir, solo que ahora su traje relucía, cubierto de escamas negras, su vara ahora tenía una afilada punta y su cola ahora no era su cinto, era más gruesa y parecida a la de un dragón.

-Vaya, esto comienza a gustarme- Sus garras relucían más de lo normal, y sus orejas eran más puntiagudas y delgadas –Así que esto es la fusión de una escama dragón y un miraculous cualquiera…

-Hmmm, no es gran cosa- Soltó Yue, molesto por que el chico ahora tuviera la misma ventaja que el –Si vas a usar eso, entonces más te vale que seas de ayuda, las escamas de dragón no son un juego

Yue se precipitó contra el enemigo, Chat Noir le siguió el paso y, aunque ella quisiera estar en los zapatos de alguno de ellos, prefirió trazar una estrategia. Ladybug apareció, había elegido una escama de Jiatou, lo que le otorgaba un escudo adicional a parte de su yoyo y, al igual que con Chat, su traje estaba lleno de escamas ahora, su cabello se había hecho más largo y ahora terminaba en colores holográficos, no cambiando tanto su aspecto físico.

-¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente?- Preguntó la mariquita a su compañera, en quien pudo ver una grieta en su armadura ¡una grieta! –Estas muy lastimada

-No importa, creo que podemos derrotarlo- Agregó, aunque era cierto que esa grieta la debilitaba lentamente –Será mejor que invoques el amuleto encantado, no creo poder utilizar mi magia esta vez, pero de que lo derrotamos, lo derrotamos…

Ambas seguían los movimientos de ambos chicos desde lejos, Ladybug había invocado su amuleto desde hacía rato, pero Yang era demasiado observadora, por lo que pudo notar un punto débil en sus movimientos, algo extraño de ver si se trataba de alguien que conocía del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tengo un plan…- Dijo finalmente al momento en que se acercaba a la mariquita, ambas se detuvieron, no tomándole importancia a la inminente destrucción que había a su alrededor –Debo ser el señuelo, necesito que te quedes en la retaguardia, sin ti, la ciudad no podrá ser reconstruida y tampoco podríamos purificar el akuma, sé que sabrás el momento en que esta campana deba sonar

Yang se refería al amuleto, por lo que dejó a la Catarina y se adentró en la batalla, explico el plan, por lo que ambos chicos se alejaron, esperando el momento oportuno. Chat Noir había activado su Gataclismo, pudiendo utilizarlo ahora en ambas manos, Yue mostro una mueca de desagrado, sintiéndose traicionado al no saber que las escamas podían combinarse con los miraculous de estos portadores.

Por su parte, Yang trataba de mantenerse completamente a la defensiva, y aunque sabía que Yue podía derrotarlo, no quería quedar tampoco en segundo plano, pero si su compañero era derrotado y ella también ¿Quién iba a purificar el cuerpo de este hombre? Era más fácil enseñarle a Yue los rezos de Suanni que dejar un cuerpo sin purificar.

Pero esta batalla le costaría muy caro, entre todas sus habilidades, ninguna funcionaba, y no solo estaba muerta de cansancio, sentía que los moretones quedarían en su cuerpo, que el labio estaría reventado aun volviendo a su forma civil, estos detalles la preocupaban; vaya cumpleaños el que estaba pasando.

-Chat Noir, ¡Ahora!- Grito Ladybug, haciendo sonar la campana y confundiendo a su enemigo, lo que le dejo una abertura muy grande en su costado, recibiendo un golpe de Yue y permitiéndole a Chat Noir destruir su escamosa armadura –Yue, el cinto…

En efecto, el cinto que llevaba el hombre era el objetivo, era este el segundo competidor de eventos que era akumatizado en tan poco tiempo, vaya que el deporte no era tan bueno como todos pudieran decir que lo era.

El akuma había sido purificado, pero el hombre en el piso aún no lo estaba; Yue se acercó a Yang, quien le entregó una vasija con incienso.

-Pon la vasija a un lado de él y reza…

-Pero no se los rezos- Yang estaba en el piso, por lo que le pidió una mano al chico para que la enderezara y le murmuró al oído lo que debía decir –Pan comido…

Chat Noir y Ladybug permanecieron al lado de su amiga, cuando el ritual terminó, Ladybug lanzó la campana al aire y todo volvió a la normalidad. Yue volvió a tomar en brazo a Yang, llevándosela de nuevo a la casa donde vivía él.

-¿Por qué siempre me traes aquí?- Preguntó, molesta por estar nuevamente en esa enorme casa que aún le causaba conflicto, los dragones salieron de sus anillos, agotados y sin una sola pizca de energía -¿Qué quieres decirme ahora?

-Necesitas entrenamiento ¿no viste como te dieron una paliza hoy?- Eric alzo la voz, esto hizo que la joven agachara un poco la cabeza, luego escucho una puerta deslizarse y los pasos cansados del hombre mayor –Abuelo…

-No puedes forzar al rio a ir en contra corriente, al contrario, debes dejar que siga su cauce y que el agua continúe fluyendo- Eric rodó los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Mei entendía a qué se refería –Lo único que puedes hacer, es guiar el agua hacia donde se necesita…

Mei tomó a sus dragones, dándole una galleta a cada uno y mirando al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Gao sabía todo lo que ella necesitaba, lo que había perdido en este combate y lo que se había llevado el draco-akuma con cada golpe; el orgullo de un guerrero.

-Escucha Mei Ling, no podemos hacer que tu cause vaya en sentido contrario, pero yo puedo guiarte para que sea más ligero, fluido, que el poder no sea una limitante- Con muchas dudas en su cabeza, Mei miraba al hombre, que en ningún momento le quitaba la vista de encima –Tienes el potencial para llevar otro anillo, ser más fuerte que ellos, elevarte y poder domar a cualquier oponente que se te atraviese…

Miró al hombre directo a los ojos, analizó sus opciones y la probabilidad de que todo fuera una trampa, pero no había nada de maldad en ese hombre, su aura era pura y tranquilizadora ¿Qué más podía pedir de un hombre tan sabio y viejo como él? ¿Un ataque sorpresa? Probablemente un golpe con su bastón, pero fuera de ahí, no conocía a Gao Yang como para decir que fuera peligroso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, maestro?

Ese sería el inicio de un martirio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, por lo que Gao le dio una breve descripción de lo que sucedería durante los siguientes días, dejándola partir cuando creyó que la chica tenía toda la información.

Volvió a casa, por suerte, no había estado en su casa al momento del ataque, así que no había problemas. Se escabulló desde la entrada hasta su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y mirando el techo aun sin pintar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya tratando de terminar su habitación?

-Hey…- Marinette asomó la cabeza al abrir la puerta, entró y vio a su prima, notando el labio y los moretones de los brazos -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo…- Se encogió de hombros una vez estuvo sentada, Marinette notó lo desganada que se encontraba –Digamos que solo he perdido mi orgullo, acepte entrenar con Eric y su abuelo a partir de mañana

Con una sonrisa dulce, Marinette se sentó a un lado de ella, abrazándola por lo hombros, luego le tendió una pequeña caja, la cual contenía unas zarcillos que ella misma había hecho. Cuando hubieron cubierto los golpes más notorios, ambas bajaron, pero Tom y Sabine notaron el daño que su sobrina llevaba encima.

-¿Qué paso Mei?- Pensar rápido era ya una costumbre para ella, por lo que, mientras Marinette tartamudeaba, Sabine insistió en la pregunta -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Estaba tratando de escapar de los escombros, pero algunos alcanzaron a caerme encima- Sabine revisó a su sobrina, aunque tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mirando fijamente los ojos de la peli jade –Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo fueron unos golpes superficiales

Con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, Sabine dejó a su sobrina, por lo que se dispuso a seguir cocinando, Marinette y Mei se quedaron a ayudarla, y aunque la comida era para festejar su cumpleaños, no le importó ayudar en todo lo que pudo.

Tom, Marinette y Sabine apoyaron la noción de una tarde de videojuegos, algo animado y alegre, pero en la mente de Mei se mantenía presente la previa derrota contra el draco-akuma; algo de lo que no podría desprenderse en un buen rato.

…

Comenzó el lunes con buen ánimo, a pesar de que la mitad de su cumpleaños se la había pasado combatiendo contra un draco-akuma, ignorando de momento el hecho de que debía ir a casa de Eric a entrenar con su abuelo, por lo que agradecía eternamente el que su prima la hubiera hecho comprar blusas de manga larga, así podía ocultar los moretones de los brazos ¿y el labio? Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera ocultar.

Cuando las clases terminaron, salió corriendo y dirigiéndose a la casa de los Yang, donde la recibió el mayordomo de la casa y llevándola hasta una habitación donde el abuelo se encontraba.

-Bienvenida- Dijo el, saludándola con una leve inclinación, ella lo imitó y observó el lugar –Antes de empezar con lo más fuerte, debemos fortalecer tus músculos, haremos un poco de cardio, pesas y flexiones, así que espero estés preparada

Había comenzado con una rutina en la corredora, no estaba tan mal físicamente, cuando termino y paso a pesas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos, pero de igual forma, termino la rutina. El abuelo la observaba, sentado en una silla mientras bebía té, notando el esfuerzo que la chica estaba poniendo.

El resto de la semana no cambio mucho, Eric no llegaba hasta que ella casi se iba, y cuando llegaba a su casa, se metía a bañar y bajaba un rato a ayudar a sus tíos en la panadería, comía y subía a su habitación a hacer sus tareas.

Marinette no cuestiono su decisión, solo le quedaba apoyar a su prima en lo que ella había elegido.

…

-Hoy te enfrentaras a Eric- Los ojos de Mei se abrieron sorpresivamente, le habían entregado un conjunto especial para cuando ella fuera entrenar, por lo que ahora lo portaba con algo de pena, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la ropa "civilizada", el abuelo de dio un golpe con su bastón para que se acercara a Eric, que ya llevaba su ropa para ejercicios y estaba listo para enfrentarla –De aquí en adelante, todo depende de tu propia disciplina y de cuanto estés dispuesta a sacrificar…

De un momento a otro el mayordomo hizo sonar una camapana, Eric se lanzó al ataque, algo que la hizo esquivar, para ella, era muy difícil actuar como lo hacía Yang, ambas eran muy diferentes y esto le traía problemas en la vida real; la draconificación la hacía ser mucho más agresiva y segura de sí misma ¿esperaba algo bueno con este entrenamiento?

Bueno, tal vez el golpe que había recibido de Eric directamente ente las costillas la hizo reaccionar ¿Cómo podía caer tan fácil ante una persona "normal"? Bueno, Eric no era del todo normal, era el descendiente directo y había estado preparándose para tomar el lugar de su abuelo cuando fuera necesario ¿Qué había de su madre entonces?

Cuando se pudo poner de pie nuevamente, Eric ya la esperaba, listo para el contra ataque, pero ella no podía derribarlo, no cuando logró dejarla con la espalda contra el piso por segunda vez; su orgullo había vuelto a ser aplastado nuevamente.

-Te dije que estabas en muy mala condición física- Alardeo el chico mientras se acomodaba los guanteletes, dando brinquitos –Estamos perdiendo el tiempo abuelo…

-Cierra la boca, idiota- Dijo el mayor mientras le daba un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza, dejando a su nieto sobándosela –Ella solo necesita un detonante para tomarle sentido a este entrenamiento

Mei se sentó en el piso, el abuelo le dio un bastonazo más ligero, dejándole en claro que no había estado para nada bien. Pero no fue eso lo que la desanimo, sino los comentarios de su ahora compañero, se cuestionó a sí misma si en algún momento sería capaz de tocarlo.

(Diamante – Bulletproof)

_They say there's hell to pay_

_You can keep the change if you want_

_When you're standing face to face_

_With the devil taking you on_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_You can't make my heart stop_

_Is that the best that you've got?_

_Baby_

Algo en la mirada de la chica le hizo entender al abuelo que había encontrado la motivación para seguir adelante. Esa tarde Mei entrenó frente a un saco de boxeo, Eric estaba haciendo algunos deberes y el abuelo la observaba de lejos y notando los golpes que lanzaba al saco; se aclaró la garganta, momento para el cual Eric soltó su computadora y se acercó a la chica, cargándola por la cintura y mostrándole la posición que debía tener su cuerpo ante el saco y enseñándole los golpes.

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

El entrenamiento del fin de semana continúo por los días siguientes, Eric se había propuesto a llegar temprano para poder ayudarle, claro que la chica estaba mejorando, y esto fue notorio cuando pudo dar un golpe que sacudiera el saco de box ¿Cómo podía mejorar en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué la tenía tan motivada para dar ese paso tan enorme y significativo?

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

De un fin de semana a otro, Eric pudo sentir un cambio en sus movimientos, más ahora que pudo bloquear su gancho derecho.

_I'm bulletproof_

Eric se sorprendió como había aprendido a utilizar su pequeña estatura para contrarrestar sus ataques, recibiendo un par de golpes en la espalda.

_I'm bulletproof_

Esos golpes no eran nada para él, pero una mueca de autosuficiencia se mostró en su rostro, el abuelo entendió que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo.

_I'm bulletproof_

Tenía solo dos semanas y media entrenando, durante ese tiempo los draco-akuma habían bajado su nivel de intensidad, pero no por eso se había dejado amedrentar, había actuado como estaba aprendiendo y cada vez estaba siendo más letal; en palabras del mismo Chat Noir, le pareció notar una mejoría en sus movimientos.

_They say that love's a game_

_I don't wanna play no more_

_Don't need no Novocaine_

_I can take the pain or walk out the door_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_You can't make my heart stop_

_Is that the best that you've got?_

_Baby_

Un mes de entrenamiento le habían ayudado a fortalecer brazos, piernas, había dejado de ser delgada, ahora tenía algunos músculos marcados por el entrenamiento, lo que la hacía lucir diferente. Notar esto para muchos era sorprendente, ya que no creían que alguien tan "frágil" mentalmente pudiera estar ejercitándose, pero Eric sabía que era por una causa diferente, y él lo notó, al menos cuando fue ella quien le pedía a él que diera el primer golpe.

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

Un día más, esta vez el abuelo la preparaba mentalmente, una meditación al aire libre, un bastonazo en la espalda, otro en las piernas, las manos, una risa y un bastonazo más fuerte se escuchó al otro lado; pero esto no la hizo perder su concentración, el abuelo caminaba en círculos alrededor de ellos.

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

El tiempo se volvió irrelevante, también el hecho de que el otoño había terminado, pero ella continuaba utilizando ropa algo veraniega, el ejercicio estaba causando en ella un cambio notorio, le había dado más confianza.

_I'm bulletproof_

Para Eric se había vuelto muy común el que ella no pudiera acertar ningún golpe, pero de unos días para la fecha, ella se había vuelto un poco más peligrosa, por lo que él también había aumentado su grado de dificultad.

_I'm bulletproof_

¿Ágil? Por supuesto, ahora que había tonificado sus brazos y piernas se sentía más ligera y con más fuerza, por lo que de un momento a otro tomó al chico por la espalda y le aplico una llave que lo dejo inmovilizado, pero se tiro al piso cayendo sobre ella, quien no menguo su fuerza. La campana que hizo sonar el mayordomo les indicó el final de combate.

_I'm bulletproof_

Pero un día no significaba nada para Eric, un combate no lo decidía todo, por lo que al día siguiente, le demostró a ella que no volvería a caer en la misma trampa dos veces; esta vez le demostraría que podía ganarle nuevamente, por lo que sin avisar, fue el quien aplico una llave inmovilizadora esta vez ¿Pequeña? Sí, pero esto le ayudó a salir del agarre del chico, lo que le dio una nueva oportunidad para tomarlo esta vez de otra forma y darle la victoria nuevamente a ella.

_You stripped me of my pride_

_You made me feel so small_

_But you could never take my soul_

_I'm not the same girl_

_You met so long ago_

_I thought you should know_

Cuando la camapana hubo sonado nuevamente, ambos se levantaron del suelo, pero el abuelo le dio un bastonazo a su nieto, dejándolo notablemente adolorido por el golpe; a Mei la reverencio, como una forma de felicitación.

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

Su concentración no se vio afectada, después de un tiempo entrenaba sola, sin importarle si el abuelo o Eric estaban en casa, el mayordomo la supervisaba y le ayudaba a entrenar. Pero el saco de box ya no se quedaba inmóvil, se sacudía de un lado a otro mientras ella acertaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes.

_I can bleed, I can hurt_

_Knock me down in the dirt_

_I am strong I'll show you_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

Los frutos de su entrenamiento fueron notables en el siguiente enfrentamiento draco-akuma, donde la chica había actuado nuevamente de señuelo, el enemigo seguía siendo poderoso, pero poco inteligente.

_I'm bulletproof_

Sus golpes eran tanto defensivos como letales, peleaba en conjunto con Chat Noir, quien utilizaba una de las escamas que le había entregado desde el combate pasado; pero el gato se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado.

_I'm bulletproof_

Un golpe al aire del enemigo los separo, pero solo el gato negro había salido volando, por su parte, Yang se había quedado firme y en pose de combate. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Yue, quien se enfrentaba contra los civiles transformados ¿Era esto a lo que debía temer?

_I'm bulletproof_

Esta vez había sido de ayuda, había derrotado al draco-akuma y dejado a Yue hacer la purificación, Ladybug se encargó de la mariposa y la ciudad, por lo que, orgullosa, volvió a casa de Eric, donde el abuelo Yang los esperaba.

_I'm bulletproof_

-Todo entrenamiento tiene su recompensa, y tú has demostrado ser perseverante, estoy muy orgulloso de tu demostración de esta tarde- Una reverencia, una respuesta, un bufido y un golpe seco –Lograste en meses lo que a mi torpe nieto le llevó años, sigue así Mei Ling y llegaras muy lejos

_I'm bulletproof_

Satisfecha y feliz de haber avanzado, el abuelo le dijo que podía descansar la semana siguiente, Sabine y Tom estaban felices de tenerla de nuevo en casa y sobre todo en la panadería.

Las cosas serían distintas de ahora en adelante, estaba lista para lo que fuera y, aunque tenía la confianza de que los Yang estaban de su lado, no revelaría todavía la traducción del grimorio que Fu le había dado.

…

-Tú lo has visto, ella logró superar sus miedos…

-¿En verdad la crees más digna que a mí que soy tu nieto?- Preguntó con seriedad el muchacho, mirando a su abuelo –Abuelo…

El viejo Gao abrió los ojos, mirando con seriedad a su nieto, tomó su bastón y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana.

-He dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a cuidar de la caja del panteón draconico, la siguiente sería tu madre, pero desgraciadamente ella no está más con nosotros- Miró a la derecha, donde descansaba una fotografía de una mujer entre china y francesa, siendo notable el parecido entre ella y el chico –Tú eres el siguiente Eric, aunque tu apellido haya dejado de ser Yang directamente, pero esa chica…

El silencio inundo la sala, el teléfono de Eric sonaba, pero por más insistentes que se volvieron los timbres, él no lo contesto.

Eric entendió que los ojos de su abuelo se habían centrado ahora en la chica, que a pesar de no tener nada que ver con su familia, estaba más lista que el a recibir la caja en caso de alguna emergencia. No es que Eric deseara con afán poseer la caja, pero si quería proteger lo que para él era intocable, su hogar era sin duda París, y si para eso debía ser la mano derecha de esa chica, lo sería, y no porque tuviera ese deber impuesto, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que sería capaz de llegar lejos por ella.

El abuelo Yang no era tonto, había visto a Eric mirarla en varias ocasiones, el autocontrol era lo más básico de un guerrero, pero los tontos impulsos de su nieto eran incontrolables, por lo que esperaba no metiera la pata.


	14. ¿Una oportunidad?

_**Manu: **_La verdad, de momento, no tengo contemplada otra historia de miraculous en estos momentos, tengo ya mucho que hacer y no parece, pero si me esta costando escribir y mantenerme al tanto con esta.

* * *

El clima ya no le preocupaba, se había adaptado al frío, desde que iniciara su entrenamiento, algo había cambiado en ella, tanto física como mentalmente y todo esto se notaba y todos sus amigos lo notaban. Marinette la había acompañado a comprar ropa para el invierno, por lo que notó el cambio en la seguridad de esta.

No hacía más de media hora que había llegado a casa de Eric, pero engañosamente, eso le hizo creer su cerebro. Esa semana había estado notando que se estaba sobre esforzando en los entrenamientos, llevaba vendas, parches y moretones visibles por todo el cuerpo; y ese día no salió bien librado del combate.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, no es la primera vez que se lastima ese tobillo- Gao trataba de retirar el sentimiento de culpa de la chica –Sólo adelantaste lo que yo ya le había dicho

Estaba sentada en el sillón con el rostro entre las manos, avergonzada de haber lastimado a su compañero; le caía mal, pero no como para llegar a lastimarlo.

-Lo siento…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ponerse de píe y tomar sus cosas para luego salir de la casa. Se sentía culpable de haberle lastimado, no había satisfacción en esa mejora suya, se había vuelto una buena contendiente y Eric no tenía ya más trucos bajo la manga, simplemente se lanzaba al ataque sin importarle que sucediera.

La nieve caía lentamente a su alrededor, al parecer había comenzado desde la madrugada, por lo que las calles tenían nieve acumulada a los costados y había algunos accidentes provocados por el hielo y el descuido de los parisinos.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Se preguntó a si misma mientras escuchaba unos leves gemidos, trato de seguirlo, pero no fue hasta que Yazi salió de su bolsillo que la guio hasta un callejón, a un montón de cajas húmedas y frías, y ahí, entre todo ese alboroto, encontró un pequeño gatito que apenas y se movía ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Lo tomó tan sutilmente entre sus manos, que se sorprendió cuando el pequeño reaccionó –No ha de tener más que unas horas de nacido…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- Suanni se acercó al pequeño cachorro –Esta helado…

-¿Se come?- Baxia, tan poco oportuno como siempre.

Mei no lo pensó, salió del callejón y lo llevó hasta una veterinaria, la primera que se atravesó en su camino, lo llevaba dentro de su chamarra para que se calentara, por lo que, cuando lo vio el médico, las muecas en el rostro de este no le auguraban nada bueno.

-No creo que sobreviva…- Las primeras palabras la paralizaron ¿Cómo podía una nueva vida comenzar y extinguirse en un santiamén? –No es necesario que te esfuerces, los gatos bebe no sobreviven, a parte parece tener hipotermia, puedo sedarlo y así dejara de sufrir…

Tomo al gatito al ver que el preparaba una aguja, salió del consultorio dándole a la recepcionista el dinero de la consulta y caminando por las calles en busca de otra veterinaria. Pensaba en que el tiempo era vital, si no encontraba ayuda pronto, actuaria por cuenta propia,

-Pero que cara tienes…- Esas palabras solo podían venir de una persona -¿Pero qué sucede?

Mei le mostro el gato a la rubia, quien soltó un chillido al ver lo pequeño que era, no necesito más palabras, llamo a al chofer y pronto la limusina estuvo frente a ellas; las palabras de Chloe sorprendieron a la chica.

-Llévanos a la veterinaria más cercana lo antes posible, es una emergencia…

Mei le explico rápidamente que ya lo había llevado a una y el diagnóstico del médico, Chloe aseguro que la llevaría con un verdadero especialista. Cuando arribaron al lugar, el pase fue inmediato ¿Quién negaría la atención a la hija del alcalde?

-Tiene hipotermia, es un bebe de solo unas horas, es un milagro que esté vivo- Aseguro el doctor con el pequeño gato entre sus manos –Al parecer es un Maine Coon, es una rara raza de gatos que solo se encuentran en Estados Unidos, los que llegan a esta parte del continente son por transportistas de contrabando, los venden a altos precios y las hembras suelen estar en pésimas condiciones

-Bueno ¿va a sobrevivir o no?- Pregunto desesperada la rubia mientras el doctor hacia unas muecas -¿Y bien?

-Habrá que poner mucho de su parte para que sobreviva, está muy débil, pero tengo lo que necesita- El doctor abrió puertas, cajones, iba y venía, dejando frente a las chicas un arsenal de cosas para el cuidado del pequeño gatito -¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cuánto es por todo?- Preguntó la rubia, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Cuando salieron de la veterinaria y volvieron a subir a la limusina, Mei sostenía al pequeño gato, ahora envuelto en una manta y buscando alimento. Chloe había sido muy amable al pagar todo lo que ella llevaba para el cuidado del pequeño animal, aunque estaba segura que luego se lo compensaría.

-Gracias Chloe…

-Hash, no tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso son las amigas- Expreso, sonriendo y apurándola –Ahora ve y cuida de ese gatito, quiero saber su progreso

Asintió, pero ahora tenía otro problema ¿Cómo les explicaba a sus tíos que llevaba un animal callejero a su casa? Bueno, pues en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la panadería, la cara de sorpresa de Sabine y Tom no se dio a esperar.

-¿Qué es todo eso Mei?- Pregunto Sabine al ver la bolsa que llevaba colgada al brazo, y el pequeño bulto entre sus manos -¿Qué ha pasado?

Con mucha pena, la peli jade les explicó a sus tíos lo que había pasado, como lo había encontrado, el primer diagnóstico, la ayuda de Chloe y como se había prestado a pagar todo lo que ya llevaba. Tom no estaba de acuerdo, los gatos soltaban mucho pelo y eso no era bueno para la panadería, pero su sobrina había hecho hasta lo imposible para tratar de salvarlo ¿No habían hecho ellos lo mismo al recibirla en su casa?

-Está bien, se queda, pero tú deberás comprarle todo lo que necesita, limpiar sus pelos, su arenero y bañarlo, así como llevarlo a sus vacunas y revisión médica cada vez que lo requiera- Una sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina lo hizo sentir confiado en que no fallaría –Ahora ve y encárgate de é…

Se acercó a sus tíos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, subiendo a su habitación y dejando al pequeño gatito sobre su cama mientras los dragones lo cuidaban, menos Baxia. Retiro algunas cosas de su mesa de noche, quito su lámpara y coloco ahí la cama y la luz térmica que el veterinario les vendió, ajusto la temperatura y acomodo al pequeño mientras preparaba la formula especial.

-Iré por agua, cuídenlo en lo que regreso- Iba a salir de la habitación, pero se regresó y tomo a Baxia –Tú vienes conmigo…

Calentó el agua y tomo algunos bocadillos, volviendo a su habitación y dejando la comida cerca de los dragones para que la tomaran, preparo la formula y tomo la pequeña jeringuilla, llenándola de leche y con algo de miedo, tomando al pequeño gatito.

Debía incitarlo a comer, colocar la jeringa en su hocico no era fácil, pero poco a poco él solo la fue tomando, para ella era poco lo que había consumido, pero recordó las palabras del médico cuando menciono que solo tomaría lo suficiente, pudiendo guardar el resto de la formula en el refrigerador.

-Hola- Marinette llego en ese momento, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de tan extraño inquilino –No lo puedo creer, es un gatito ¿Cómo lograste que te dejaran tenerlo?

-Creo que más bien el tío Tom se compadeció de el- Mari acariciaba al gatito, que se encontraba bajo la luz térmica –Lo encontré entre algunas cajas, el doctor dijo que era un Maine Coon, y que suelen traerlos de Estados Unidos para venderlos a altos precios aquí

-Que crueles, pero es un milagro que lo hayas encontrado tu…

-O el a mi…- Una mueca se plantó en su rostro, suspiro –Chloe pago la consulta y todo lo que ves aquí, y le estoy muy agradecida, el primer veterinario me dijo que no sobreviviría, pero no me voy a rendir…

A pesar de escuchar el nombre de la rubia, Mari se mantuvo ecuánime, mostrando preocupación por el pequeño cachorro que descansaba bajo la luz.

…

Los días siguientes fueron de doble trabajo para la chica, el abuelo la dejó descansar en lo que Eric se recuperaba, esto le permitió encargarse por completo de su nuevo compañero; no había mostrado mejoras significativas, pero ahora no batallaba para que tomara la leche.

La victoria se vio reflejada cuando al mes, el pequeño había crecido y subido de peso, había abierto los ojos casi a los veinte días, según el médico por su abandono al nacer y su pelo había comenzado a parecer algodón esponjoso. A partir de ese momento podía bañarlo, aunque debía continuar con la estimulación de esfínteres, ya que la madre gato lo continuaba haciendo hasta pasado el mes; aunque podía comenzar a practicar con el arenero.

Cumplidos tres meses, el felino estaba fuera de peligro, ahora jugaba con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, Mei había sido muy cuidadosa en tratar de enseñar donde podía y donde no podía afilarse las uñas, el pedestal había sido inútil, pero mantenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo, terminara por usarlo.

…

El nombre del felino no estaba especificado aún, no hasta esa tarde, cuando al fin el veterinario le dijera a ciencia cierta si era hembra o macho, por lo que, al saber que era un macho y después de haber hecho un poco de investigación, se dio cuenta de que terminaría viviendo con un gato del tamaño de la mitad de un tigre.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en casa, Sabine le permitió al pequeño felino disfrutar un poco de la libertad, dejándolo pasear por la sala. Mei ayudaba un poco en la cocina, por lo que el pequeño solo deseaba estar pegado a quien el reconocía como su madre; sin no tener alguna otra opción, se lo hecho en la bolsa del vestido y ahí lo dejó.

No era un día muy productivo, no había ataques akuma, draconicos o combinados, al parecer sus enemigos se lo estaban tomando con demasiada tranquilidad, y que bueno, porque el pie de Eric aun necesitaba reposo, o eso fue lo que le dijo el abuelo Gao cuando fue a visitarlos hacia un par de días.

-Hoy estas más trabajadora que de costumbre- Expresó Mei al entrar a la habitación de su prima y verla clickear y teclear velozmente frente a su monitor -¿Qué haces?

-La representante de Jagged Stone se puso en contacto conmigo, quiere que le prepare unos diseños para su nueva gira y yo no tengo idea de que hacer- La peli azul estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, algo similar a lo que pasaba cuando hablaba de Adrien, pero no tan distraída -¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?

-Claro, lo que necesites…

-Quede de acompañar a Chat Noir esta noche en la ronda nocturna, pero no puedo dejar esto para después ¿Puedes cubrirme con Yang?- Mei sonrió condescendiente a su prima, asintiendo –Gracias, gracias, lo encontraras en la punta de la torre Eiffel; no te preocupes por el gatito, iré a verlo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que está bien

Se despidió de Marinette, cuando llegó a su habitación, notó que el pequeño felino estaba dormido en su cama ¡Su cama! Hizo una mueca, aunque era más una sonrisa torcida y de felicidad que cualquiera otra cosa.

-¿Ya me lo puedo comer?

-Baxia, no se come, es una mascota y va a crecer- Le explicó Mei como por cuadragésima tercera vez, tomándolo en sus manos y arqueando una ceja cuando la miró –Así que por favor, entiende que no te lo puedes comer, ahora, démonos prisa, tenemos que reunirnos con Chat Noir

Se transformó y salió por la ventana, se dirigió a la punta de la torre Eiffel, cuando no había villanos, le gustaba pensar que podía mirar toda la ciudad desde esa altura y dibujarla; los pasos detrás de ella le hicieron girar un poco la cabeza.

-Oh, eres tú- Chat Noir mostró sorpresa, meneando la cola y acercándose con cautela a su compañera -¿Tomas café?

-Muy poco, prefiero el té- Tomó el vaso, aún tibio –Gracias, espero no te moleste que tome el lugar de tu Lady…

-No te preocupes, creo que está un poco cansada de mí- Chat se sentó sobre el barandal, tal como un gato lo haría y Yang se recargo sobre el frío metal, notando cierta tristeza en las palabras del gato -¿Te molesta oír las penas de este gato?

Negó con la cabeza, incitándolo a hablar, destapo un poco su café y olió el dulce aroma a vainilla, el sabor a leche y un toque sutil de café.

-Pensé que realmente había algo entre ustedes- Mentir era algo natural en ella, tanto como Yang como siendo Mei, por lo que no era notoria la diferencia –Aunque… aún tienen muchos obstáculos por delante, tal vez algún día entienda tus sentimientos gatito

-Eso quisiera, pero uno se cansa de esperar…- Guardaron silencio, permitiendo que todo se acomodara en sus mentes, Chat rio irónico, bebiendo su café de un sorbo, sorprendiendo a la chica dragón. Yang apenas y había dado unos sorbitos, estaba acostumbrándose al sabor tan dulce -¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ese payaso de Yue?

Chasqueo la lengua contra los dientes, luego soltó unas carcajadas que solo lo confundieron, nunca había estado tan relajada, no cuando estaba en su forma de heroína, ese café, la charla y la compañía le habían hecho bien.

-No tengo nada que ver con él, como tú lo dijiste, es un payaso y no me cae bien, pero no puedo negar que es útil y sin él, ciertamente no habría podido derrotar a ese draco-akuma aquella vez- Miró con interés el vapor humeante de su café desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, dio otro trago y luego miró al gato -¿Estas celoso, gatito?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo, que no me cae del todo bien, no confió en él- Yang soltó una risita, había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando con Eric y su abuelo, que había comenzado a tomarles confianza, pero no la suficiente como para decirle que tenía la traducción del grimorio y que conocía a la persona que tenía el original, así como los anillos faltantes. Chat se acercó a ella, mirando con curiosidad a los ojos de la chica -¿Te gusta alguien?

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron, hasta que sintió que sus cejas se alzaron y de pronto, el súbito aumento de calor en sus mejillas, por lo que se colocó la máscara velozmente y miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la ciudad. Chat había notado ese sonrojo, mostrando su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa burlesca, y listo para atacar.

-Oh, me interesaría saber quién es ese chico ¿Lo conozco?- Había apoyado el antebrazo sobre el metal, luego acomodándose para mirar a la chica juguetonamente mientras meneaba la cola de un lado para otro – ¿Es un héroe de parís? ¿Rubio? ¿Traje negro? ¿Lindas orejas?

Yang explotó en risas, soltando toda la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo por la pregunta del gato, soltó un suspiró y luego terminó de beber su café cuando se retirara la máscara otra vez. Volteo a ver al gato, aun acomodado tan galantemente a un lado de ella y esperando alguna palabra por su parte, pero no iba a responder como él quería.

-Hay gatito, sueñas que vuelas ¿verdad?- Yang estiro su brazo derecho, comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del chico, que comenzó a ronronear –El amor no es para chicas como yo, o eso creí, hasta hace poco…

-Oh, creo que mi dragón favorito está enamorado…

-No seas ridículo, yo…- Una pluma de nieve cayó sobre la punta de su nariz, el hielo extenderse por el metal, a punto de congelarle los pies y también a sus compañero en ese momento, por lo que apenas había alcanzado a tomarlo y saltar al tejado más cercano, resbalando con el hielo –Solo me descuide unos segundos…

Habían caído hechos una maraña, pero pronto se recuperaron para comenzar a analizar la situación, todo estaba cubierto de hielo, algo que inminentemente les daba una idea de cómo sería su enemigo, lo que sí, es que desconocía por completo sus habilidades.

-¿Es un draco-akuma?

-No, es un akuma simple, pero este tiene algo diferente al primero que se presentó- Notó entonces que Chat estaba desprotegido, por lo que antes de que llegara, se colocó frente a su compañero y lo cubrió de una ráfaga aire helado que creo una barrera alrededor de ellos –Definitivamente, Zhao ha sabido aumentar el poder de los dracos… necesito que te pongas tus escamas, no creo que Yue venga a auxiliarnos y utiliza también la escama de Baxia, probablemente te sirva…

Chat desapareció, por lo que Yang se concentró de lleno en tratar de encontrar a su enemigo, recorrió el camino de hielo que se había formado, notando que los copos de nieve eran mucho más grandes, gruesos y que caían con más frecuencia e intensidad entre más se acercaba.

-Creo que este es el nido…

-_Estas en lo correcto…_

Las palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, por lo que se detuvo en seco y se quedó ahí, esperando algún movimiento que le indicara de dónde provenía la voz; tomó una escama de su cinturilla y la convirtió en una lanza, las telas que comúnmente colgaban de esta parte de su traje se habían convertido en un pantalón de cuero, cubriéndola del frío.

-_He estado... reinventando la manera en que combino las escamas…_\- Su corazón se aceleró, sentía que le faltaba el aire –_Hola Yang, creo que ya has de saber quién soy… _

Sus sentidos se habían visto nublados por conocer la voz de quien fuera su enemigo desde hace algún tiempo, notando en ese momento que se trataba de una voz femenina. Unas esquirlas de hielo trataron de atacarla por la derecha, pero estas no alcanzaron a llegar, Chat Noir las había destruido con sus habilidades, y no precisamente había utilizado el Gataclismo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto el gato negro al verla aún petrificada en su lugar –Yang…

-_Ya vi que has unido fuerzas con los guardianes de la caja del origen, pero eso no será suficiente, pronto tendré más draconicos que podré fusionar con los akuma de Hawk Moth y tú y tus amigos caerán…_

El draco apareció de la nada, tratando de golpear a Chat Noir, pero Yang había alcanzado a tomar al draco por la cola y lanzarlo lejos; había sacado las garras y su cabello estaba tornándose blanco tornasol, en su muñequera izquierda había aparecido el caparazón de una almeja.

Estaban acostumbrados a pelear juntos, Chat solía ser un buen apoyo para ella, eran los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo de su grupo, aunque Yue también era bueno, prefería analizar la situación desde lejos.

La pregunta volvió a resurgir en su cabeza ¿Por qué los draconicos tenían alas? ¿Qué clase de magia rara era esa? Bueno, ahora tenía algo que preguntarle al abuelo Gao cuando fuera a verlos. Se aferró a una pierna del draconico con sus garras y golpeo con su puño cubierto de espinas el cuerpo del enemigo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Yang bufó, divertida por la pregunta del gato –Sin mí no puedes ganarle…

-Por supuesto Yue- Respondió divertida mientras montaba el cuerpo del enemigo y golpeaba toda su espalda, haciendo caer las escamas cristalizadas, notando que las escamas que buscaba tampoco se encontraban en ese lugar –Rayos, debemos descamarlo todo…

Alcanzo a subir su pierna derecha, mostrando lo flexible que podía llegar a ser, un silbido de parte del gato la hizo gesticular una sonrisa en sus labios y, con la fuerza que ahora tenía en todo su cuerpo lanzó al draconico contra el piso ya congelado.

-Lanzas de escama- Las escamas salieron disparadas de todo su traje en dirección al enemigo, calvándolo en el piso –Ahora Chat Noir…

-Gataclismo doble- Las escamas desaparecieron del cuerpo, permitiéndole a Yang ver las escamas clavadas en una muñeca, Chat las vio y las retiro de inmediato, haciendo que la persona volviera a la normalidad –Listo y servido…

-_¡NO!-_ La voz de Zhao tomó por sorpresa al gato, quien se puso en guardia al escuchar el grito –_La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Yang, tú y tus amigos sufrirán el mismo destino una vez logre hacerme con todos sus anillos… _

Yang no le tomo mucha importancia a esas palabras, realizando el ritual de purificación y regresando la ciudad a la normalidad. Observó el lugar, notando como la nieve se había convertido en agua nieve.

-Esa fue una declaración de guerra- Murmuro la chica, mirando hacia el cielo y notando la rareza de las nubes –Estaré lista para cuando llegue el momento Zhao, y no fallare, recuperare a mis hermanos dragones…

Chat tomó a la mujer, ambos la dejaron frente al hospital y se reunieron nuevamente en la torre Eiffel.

-Gracias por la ayuda Chat Noir- Se mantenía ecuánime, mirando a la ciudad volver a la calma total, el agua los bañaba a ambos, no tomándole importancia y luego miro por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero –Volvamos a casa

Se acercó al gato negro y chocaron los puños, pero antes de separarse más de él, se acercó y le beso la mejilla, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sinceramente, le gustaba su compañía. Fue ella la primera en retirarse de la torre, dejando al felino con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Miauch…

Se retiró, volviendo a su hogar y regresando a la normalidad, Plagg se tiró en la cama, y el rubio le lanzó un pedazo de queso.

-Esa chica parece traerte de la cola…

-No digas esas cosas, creo que de conocerla en la vida real, ella sería una gran amiga- Respondió el muchacho tomando algo de ropa limpia y seca, dirigiéndose al baño, aunque asomó la cabeza –Es una relación diferente a la de Ladybug, me gusta mucho su compañía

…

Cuando Mei volvió a casa estaba nuevamente empapada, por lo que se metió velozmente a la regadera, fue el baño exprés más rápido de toda su vida, volviendo a su habitación y no encontrando a su protector.

Asomó la cabeza por la trampilla, viendo a Marinette dormida plácidamente sobre el escritorio y entre sus brazos, al pequeño gato. Sonrió al ver la tierna escena, permitiéndole relacionarse con el pequeño felino.

Por la mañana, Marinette regresó la pequeña bola de pelos a su prima, quien la recibió con una merecida botella de leche.

-Lamento no haber ido a ayudarles anoche- Se disculpó Marinette mientras veía al pequeño tomar su leche –Creo que desfallecí en algún momento ¿Cómo te fue con Chat Noir?

-Todo en orden, tienes un compañero muy fiel- Agregó la peli jade, acariciando al cachorro –Me cae mejor que Yue

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pensó en lo ridícula que era aquella idea, rio un poco, confundiendo a su prima; acaricio a su amigo, y luego agregó.

-Tu nombre será Yue…

-Ah, espera… ¿estas segura de querer llamarlo así?

-Por supuesto, fastidiare a su ente real con eso…

…

Unos días después, Mei fue a visitar a su compañero, logrando ver la total recuperación de Eric, aunque teniendo el tobillo vendado y con una tobillera de soporte. Le invitó a un combate amistoso, conteniéndose un poco para no lastimarlo.

-No te contengas, golpéame con todo lo que tengas…- Agregó el chico, incitándola a avanzar -¿Qué esperas? ¡Golpéame!

-¿Quieres que te quiebre el otro tobillo?- Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, bufó divertido y se abalanzo hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros, derribándola, pero ella utilizo sus piernas para impulsarlo hacia atrás y librándose fácilmente de el –Creo que estas subestimándome otra vez

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Eric notó algo extraño en la ropa de la chica, un pelo blanco que nunca había visto; retiró el pelo y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un gato?- Pregunto con curiosidad, mostrándole el pelo que traía pegado en el suéter –No sabía que te gustaran los animales…

-Lo encontré el día que te lastimaste el tobillo, estaba entre cajas húmedas y solo tenía unas horas de nacido, el veterinario me dijo que era un Maine Coon ¿quieres saber cómo se llama?- Eric alzó una ceja, poniéndose en jarras y esperando la continuación de la chica, por lo que ella rio divertida –Yue…

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltó en un grito, algo que llamó la atención de su mayordomo, haciendo reír más a la chica -¿Cómo pudiste ponerle mi nombre de héroe a tu bola de pelos? Argh, no puedes hacer eso Mei Ling, tienes que cambiarlo

-No, a él parece gustarle…

-Mei Ling, por favor…

Eric trato de atraparla entre sus brazos, pero ella fue mucho más veloz, haciendo que se estampara contra la pared con toda la intención. El abuelo Gao notó esta agilidad, sonriendo ante las habilidades que mostraba la chica contra las de su nieto; orgulloso por la chica y decepcionado de su nieto, se acercó a darle un bastonazo para ponerlo en pie.

…

Tiempo después y ya con Yue un poco más fuerte, Marinette, Sabine y Mei salieron de compras para la cena de esa noche, sorprendiéndose de ver a Tom jugando con Yue en la sala a su regreso.

-Desde cuando a papá le gustan los animales- Murmuró Marinette a su madre en el oído, muy sorprendida por como Tom se divertía con el gato -¿Algunas vez lo habías visto tan entretenido?

-No, nunca- Respondió la mujer, riendo bajito y empujando a sus dos chicas a la cocina –Mientras el se divierte podemos cocinar, vamos…

Tom jugo con el felino hasta que este cayo rendido, echándose sobre el hombre y comenzando a ronronear.


	15. Sugar

_Aaaaaay! Ya se de alguien que me va odiar mucho por esto y de alguien que luego me va a querer matar por lo que voy a hacer después, pero no me importa ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! _

_Por otro lado, díganme como les va en su cuarentena, yo ya comienzo a sentir los estragos de las clases en línea, ya estoy harta!  
Pero aquí sigo, mi productividad de redacción disminuye por estar encerrada, así que andaré algo lenta creo. _

* * *

El invierno estaba terminando, la primavera comenzaría en un par de días y Yue crecía favorablemente, midiendo ahora tres cuartas partes de lo que crecería finalmente. Iba a ser algo exagerado, pero ella estaba encantada con su gato gigante, pero Eric no, ya que ese gato llevaba su nombre de héroe.

Había ido a casa de los Yang para entrenar, pero vaya sorpresa al oír las palabras del abuelo Yang; los había mandado a conocerse, a platicar, si eran compañeros, debían conocerse mutuamente ¿Por qué creía el abuelo que tenían una mala relación?

Suspiró, sentada a la orilla del canal del rio, mirando los brotes de los arboles listos para florecer, Eric llegó hasta donde ella, entregándole un Chai Latte.

-No sé porque tanta insistencia del abuelo con que nos conozcamos, pero ya que estamos aquí…- Eric se sentó a su lado, destapó su café y lo dejó enfriar un poco – ¿Cuál es tu música favorita?

-¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres saber de mí?

-Oye, la música mueve al mundo, la gente, los amigos, a todos, hasta los niños escuchan música cuando están en el vientre de su madre- Mei gruño, era lo único que Eric sacaba de ella, gruñidos –Debes tener algún cantante favorito, alguna canción, no eres de piedra ¿O sí?

Mei guardó silencio, Eric había tocado un punto sensible de sí misma, pero creo que ese era el punto de este día ¿Podría ella tocar alguno de Eric? Era un niño mimado, rico, que siempre había tenido todo a su disposición.

-Crecimos en mundos diferentes, tú has tenido la oportunidad de crecer sin limitantes, conoces todo o por lo menos, mucho más que yo…- Mei dio un sorbo a su bebida, miró el agua y las aves pasar por medio del reflejo –No conocía lo que era la música, no hasta que llegue aquí y comencé a escuchar a Jagged Stone por medio de mi prima y la banda de mis amigos, aunque la verdad, no he tenido la oportunidad de oír otro tipo de música

Eric había puesto cara de repulsión al escuchar el nombre de Jagged, inflando los cachetes y haciendo que Mei alzara una ceja.

-¿Ese rockero de pacotilla? Pfff, esa es música barata de París, hablo de música de verdad niña- Eric bebió de su café, miró el cielo, a diferencia de ella, que concentraba su mirada en el agua –Zoe… Bon Jovi… debo actualizarte, no toda la música es de Paris, aunque bueno, tu estilo de la moda no esta tan errado

Entrecerró los ojos, Eric estaba pasándose de la raya, esa no era una charla para conocerse, más bien, estaba criticándola por sus gustos.

-Estamos aquí para criticarnos o para conocernos, porque de ser así, odio tu forma de ser- La forma tan directa en la que había dicho esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, había notado su cambio desde la mitad de los entrenamientos, menos taimada, más confianza en sí misma, en su cuerpo, sus palabras –Me molestan tus bromas, la mayor parte de las veces eres hiriente, y si quieres conocerme, deberás volver a ser el mismo chico con el que hable esa tarde en el zoológico

Mei se levantó, dejando a un pensativo Eric sentado a la orilla del rio, pero que pronto se puso de pie nuevamente y alcanzó a la chica. La tomó por los hombros y la giro hacia el…

-Ok, perdona…- Mei notó en los ojos de Eric que estaba nervioso, como si algo de él no quisiera salir al exterior –Crecimos en mundos diferentes, eso es verdad, pero creo que lo que quiere el abuelo es evitar que ambos nos distanciemos. Como guardianes, debemos estar unidos, juntos… conocernos es esencial para nosotros como guerreros, la barrera que tratamos de romper es nuestro enemigo, si tú y yo estamos juntos, podemos hacer muchas cosas en batalla, pero para eso, debemos estar sincronizados

No se trataba del divide y vencerás, el abuelo era la clave para que ese equipo funcionara, el día que él no estuviera, uno de los dos tomaría el control de la caja del panteón draconico; entender los sentimientos de Eric en ese momento le abriría la puerta a cosas mejores; tal vez no solo debía entender los sentimientos de su compañero, sino también los de ella misma ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo feliz lejos de sus recuerdos del pasado?

-¿Algunas vez has pensado en suicidarte?- Eric abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras, notando como ella lo miraba con seriedad y firmeza –Es un sentimiento extraño, quieres desaparecer, dejar de sufrir, sin importar que puedas hacer sentir a los demás, llorando mientras decides cual es la mejor forma de quitarte la vida; cuando sientes el filo del metal cortar la piel, el dolor te hace sentir vivo, te hace querer más, porque lo disfrutas hasta cierto punto ¿Qué locura, no? Pero es verdad, sientes la sangre correr por tus brazos, y de pronto, todo se oscurece…

Se miró las muñecas, ahí donde se encontraban las finas líneas blancas que contrastaban con su piel bronceada por el sol de parís; Eric las vio, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Los brazos de Mei cayeron a sus costados, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima al decir aquello.

-Mei…

-Desperté en el hospital…- Suspiró, tomando la mano de Eric y apretándola con fuerza –Y desde entonces fui diagnosticada con depresión mayor, siempre llevo conmigo mis antidepresivos, aunque no he necesitado de ellos en estos meses gracias a Marinette y sus amigos, los entrenamientos con el abuelo me hicieron ganar confianza, ver que mi cuerpo cambiaba me ayudo a ver más positivas las cosas, y ahora con Yue, siento que eso solo fue un trago amargo de mi vida y que no tengo porque estar preocupada de que algo así vuelva a pasar, aparte de haber perdido a mis padres, me aterroriza más el hecho de intentar quitarme la vida nuevamente

Eric guardó silencio, entendió porque al inicio había sido tan reservada, su sonrisa que aparentaba felicidad y cosas que había visto a simple vista desde que había ido a entrenar con él. Mei esperaba a que él hablara, por lo que, mientras se decidía, lo llevó de nuevo hasta la orilla del canal, donde volvieron a tomar asiento.

-La muerte siempre esta implicada en los pasados tristes y las personas que aparentan ser felices- Comenzó el chico mientras miraba esta vez el agua correr –No me gusta hablar de esto tanto como a ti, así que entiendo una parte de todo lo que has dicho; yo no era hijo único, tenía un hermano mayor, yo lo admiraba mucho, pero lo perdí…

Mei esperó con paciencia, entendiendo que si él había sido paciente con su discurso, ella mostraría el mismo respeto para con él.

-Estábamos de vacaciones, habíamos ido a alguna parte del amazonas, no recuerdo bien, yo tenía unos cinco años, era muy ingenuo y confiado, así que me desvié y mi hermano me siguió, pero lo perdí de vista- La mano de Mei aferraba la de él, quien cubrió su mano con la otra, tomando fuerza de ella –La policía me encontró, pero no a mi hermano, días después encontraron su mochila y su sombrero cerca de un nido de cocodrilos y desde entonces, cargo con esta culpa… mis padres aceptaron su perdida, pero yo no, así que me sobreprotegieron…

-No volveré a llamarte niño mimado…- Dijo en un murmullo mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano suavemente –Ambos perdimos algo…

-También perdí a mi madre…- Mei respingo, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba –Hace unos años el cáncer terminó con ella, luchó ferozmente, siempre con una sonrisa, hasta su ultimo día; mi padre viaja por negocios, así que el abuelo es quien me ha criado prácticamente

-Lo lamento mucho Eric…

-No lo lamentes, ahora nos entendemos mejor ¿no crees?- Alzó las manos de ambos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara –Tranquila, creo que ahora te entiendo un poco más

-Odio admitirlo, pero digo lo mismo- Rieron, una risa sincera que los despejo –Odio la comida caliente, la puedo comer fría o tibia, pero nunca hirviendo, sin embargo, el té es mejor caliente

-Suenas como el viejo panda…- Esto los hizo reír de nuevo –A mí no me gusta la comida picante, y con mucha dificultad, como cosas dulces

La plática se alargó, por primera vez sentía que las barreras entre ellos se terminaban, cuando ambos se disponían a volver a sus hogares, un auto se detuvo a un lado de ellos, de donde la rubia bajó y tomó la mano de la chica.

-Al fin te encuentro, llevo horas buscándote- Explicó a toda velocidad sin darle oportunidad a Eric o Mei de decir algo –Te acabo de inscribir en un concurso de pasteles, es dentro de una semana y el premio es en efectivo

-Espera Chloe ¿Qué has hecho que?

-Oye, rubia oxigenada…- Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Chloe miró a quien se había atrevido a llamarla así –Creo que antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Mei debería estar dispuesta a aceptarlo ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme rubia oxigenada? ¿Qué acaso no ves que todo esto es natural?- Se señaló a si misma de pies a cabeza, sacudiendo su rubia cabellera -¿Y quién eres tú para estar tan en confianza con mi amiga?

-¿Son amigas?- Bufo divertido, haciendo enojar aún más a Chloe, pero no a Mei, quien no sabía cómo detener la discusión tan infantil de estos dos –Mei Ling nunca se haría amiga de alguien como tú…

-¿Qué has dicho?

Y mientras Eric y Chloe discutían, Mei se sentó a la espera del momento en que las cosas aminoraran.

…

Tirada en su cama, boca abajo, trataba de hacer que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, había estado esperando por casi tres horas a que ambos chicos terminaran de discutir, por lo que al ser completamente inútil, prefirió volver a casa sola por su propio pie.

Yue se recostó sobre la espalda de la chica, comenzando a ronronear y amasar su espalda, el dolor disminuyó, la tensión fue menor, cuando sintió que su dueña se relajó, se acostó a un lado de ella y lamió su cara.

-Gracias pequeño bribón- Le acarició la cabeza, por lo que el ronroneo se intensifico -¿Qué tipo de pastel puedo hacer para el concurso? Ni siquiera se las bases del concurso

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, estaba pensando en añadir algunos aditamentos a su habitación aun medio vacía. Pero por ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer con respecto al concurso en que Chloe la había inscrito sin su consentimiento.

-Tío…- La voz de Mei lo había tomado por sorpresa, estaba limpiando las mesas, dejando de hacerlo para ponerle atención a su sobrina, Sabine también la miró con curiosidad -¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

-Por supuesto Mei- La sonrisa de Tom se ensancho y sus brazos mostraron la emoción que esto le provoco, aun no lograba entender como un hombre tan grande podía expresar tanto –Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno…- Ambos adultos se acercaron a ella, y después de unas cuantas muecas y un suspiro, habló –Chloe me inscribió en un concurso de pasteles, claro que me molesta que lo haya hecho sin haberme preguntado antes, pero a la vez me emociona que haya pensado en mi para algo tan… ¿fuerte? Después de todo, para muchos no es la mejor persona del mundo…

-Creo que el hecho de que ella confie en ti dice más que mil palabras, y eso no debe importarle a nadie más, porque has sabido ver dentro de sí misma- Respondió Sabine, acariciándole una mejilla –La convocatoria llegó a tu tío hace unos días, obviamente él no quiere participar y estábamos pensando en ti, así que, Chloe solo adelantó lo que nosotros estábamos planeando

-¿En serio?- Se sacudió las ideas de la cabeza, feliz de que ellos también pensaran en ella en ese momento –Digo… bueno, yo solo trate de hacerla una mejor persona, y creo que, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ganar ese concurso

-Así se habla hija mía- Tom se quedó de piedra, tanto como Mei y Sabine, pero la peli jade solo pudo abrazarlo, no diciendo una sola palabra; Tom le correspondió el abrazo, Sabine solo los miró con ternura y sentimiento –Ahora, hablemos sobre los ingredientes y reglas, este viejo tiene mucho que enseñarte

…

Los días siguientes Mei se dividía el tiempo entre la escuela, los entrenamientos físicos y la preparación que le daba Tom para el concurso, Marinette y sus amigas eran las elegidas para probar las mezclas de sabores que se le ocurrían a la chica, quien no estaba tan errada, aunque las chicas ya estaban empalagadas de tantas pruebas, necesitando a la fuerza un café o un té.

-Necesito un descanso…- Dijo Alix al beber de un trago su café, despejando todo el sabor dulce que tenía en la boca –Pero estas cerca ¿aun tienes más?

-Solo quedan dos pruebas más…

-Las probaremos, pero danos unos minutos- Replicó Alya, pidiendo una segunda taza de té –Que locura, Chloe parece estar haciendo bien las cosas…

-Ya tiene mucho que no pelea con Marinette- Agregó Juleka, Rose le dio la razón con la cabeza –Sera posible que Mei…

Todas miraron a la peli jade, que escuchaba con atención a Tom, ambos hacían mímicas con las manos, como si trazaran algo sobre un pastel, movimientos como si llevaran la manga del betún sobre las manos y cosas que solo ellos entendían.

-Pues todo parece indicar que sí- Agregó Alya, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, Marinette sonrió al afirmar eso y más tranquila, de no tener que pelear con Chloe la mayor parte del tiempo – ¡Estamos listas para la última ronda!

El sabor al fin estaba decidido, ahora solo debía trabajar en el diseño que llevaría el pastel por fuera, algo que no le era tan difícil dados sus conocimientos en artes.

…

Algo cansada de tener tantas actividades en los últimos días pero sin poder detenerse, Mei llegó a casa de los Yang, entró a cambiarse y cuando entró a la sala de entrenamientos, vio a Eric bailando y cantando.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Eric sonrió divertido, acercándose a ella mientras bailaba y cantaba, tomándola de la mano y jalándola, comenzando a bailar con ella el coro.

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Tardo poco en adaptarse a los movimientos, Eric era ligero y ella también, la sincronía no era del todo perfecta, pero ella trataba de adaptarse.

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I'm without ya_

_I'm so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I'm living for_

Había comenzado a hacer las paces con su compañero, por lo que esto era algo nuevo y relajante, sacándola de sus pensamientos más recientes sobre el concurso; había comenzado a entrar en pánico, por lo que cerró los ojos, confiando en su compañero.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

Eric estaba complacido con la participación de ella, últimamente había estado delirando ¿pero porque? Trataba muchas veces de sacar ese sentimiento de su cuerpo, de su mente, dejarlo de lado, incluso el creía que esto era un problema; pero en este momento, eso no le preocupo.

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

La siguiente estrofa la canto a todo pulmón junto con la pista, sorprendido porque ella mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

"…_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?"_

Una risa, más música para sus oídos, le gustaba verla feliz, al menos después de conocer su pasado; no quería que ese momento terminara, porque probablemente, ese sería el mayor acercamiento que tuvieran en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Eric coreo la siguiente estrofa, con una sonrisa en los labios…

"…_Yeah_

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody is me_

_I gotta be a man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause, girl, you're hotter than the southern California day_

_I don't wanna play no games_

_I don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give all that shy shit_

_No make up on_

_That's my…"_

Iba a comenzar a volverse más loco que de costumbre, ella no entendía como lo hacía perder la cordura.

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, baby, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

La última estrofa llegaba, Eric sabía que una vez terminara la canción, los golpes serían inminentes, pero había disfrutado cada segundo y cada roce.

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_Down on me, down on me, ooh_

Mei estaba entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos y miró los orbes esmeraldas del chico con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba mejor que cuando había llegado, con menor tensión y mayor inspiración para su concurso.

-Gracias…- Murmuró, separándose un poco de él y sin soltarle las manos –Estoy más relajada

-Me alegra haberte ayudado- Sonrió de lado, con mucha confianza y luego mostrándole una blanca sonrisa –Ahora, a lo que nos concierne…

…

El día del concurso había llegado, Había trabajado toda la noche en la mezcla, la decoración la había practicado unas dos veces y ambas habían quedado espectaculares, cuando llegó la hora de hacer el pastel frente a los jueces, estaba muy confiada y segura de que todo iba a salir bien.

Estaba colocando la última frambuesa cuando el cronometro llegó a cero, los jueces comenzaron a revisar primero la estética de cada uno de los pasteles, cuando pasaron por su mesa, algunas muecas se vieron en los rostro de los jueces, Tom se mordía las uñas, Marinette también; cuando llegó la hora de partirlos y probarlos, los jueces estaban muy complacidos con el sabor del pastel de la peli jade.

Los jueces debatieron, de los cinco concursantes, las más sobresalientes eran Mei y otra chica que venía de Londres, pero algo en su perfecto pastel no les agradaba, por lo que terminaron por colocar la medalla del primer lugar sobre el cuello de Mei, haciendo saltar de alegría a la chica y a todos sus amigos.

…

El haz de luz lo iluminó, estaba listo para atacar y este era su mejor momento…

-La envidia, los celos, el juego injusto, la ira… todo esto te lleva a una sola cosa…- El frasco había llegado a él días antes, entregándole a la mariposa las escamas ya trabajadas; la mariposa alzó el vuelo –Ve mi preciado akuma, hagan su trabajo juntos…

La mariposa aterrizo en su guante, el antifaz cubrió su vista, y nadie se había percatado todavía de lo que estaba a punto de suceder; pero Mei si, sus dragones lo presintieron, por lo que volteó a ver a su rival comenzando a transformarse.

Cuando comenzó a atacar frenéticamente, se había ido contra ella, por lo que Marinette y los demás tuvieron tiempo de escapar y ella, por ende, distraería al akuma hasta que Marinette pudiera transformarse en Ladybug.

-Estoy sumamente agradecida con el entrenamiento del abuelo- Dijo velozmente mientras corría, esquivando los pasteles voladores de la draco-akumatizada -¿Dónde demonios esta Eric cuando más se le necesita?

Una sombra paso a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y viendo a Yue a la cara, petulante, sonriente.

-¿Me llamabas, dulzura?- Mei rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza -¿Qué hiciste para hacerla enojar?

-Nada, gané justamente el concurso…

-Ella no lo ve así…- Ladybug y Chat Noir habían aparecido, distrayendo a la repostera, por lo que Yue la dejó sobre un tejado –Ahora transfórmate, te necesitamos indudablemente

Mei se transformó, a lo lejos divisó a Chat y Ladybug pelear contra quien fuera su enemigo, por lo que comenzaron la marcha camino hacia el combate, los cuatro no podían contra ella, era demasiado rápida.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de atacarla de un solo golpe, noquearla y quitarle el guante que lleva en su mano izquierda- Dedujo Yang al verla atacar tan ávidamente, deseaba detener el tiempo, tener una segunda oportunidad –Tal vez…

-Amuleto encantado…- Ladybug había hecho uso de su magia, un bastón apareció en sus manos -¿Qué tiene que ver un bastón con este akuma?

-Yo si- Murmuró Yang, viendo la forma del bastón, el cual era el mismo al que llevaba el abuelo Yang –Yue, te encargo esto, Ladybug, necesitamos una segunda oportunidad, se que tienes un aliado capaz de ayudarnos

Yang se fue, la segunda oportunidad ya estaba elegida, solo debía ir por el miraculous y el portador, así que ella también se fue.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros dos contra ella?- Señalo Chat Noir al ver que se había quedado solo con Yue – ¿Le entras a los guamazos?

-Lo mejor será mantener la distancia con ella, no querrás convertirte en uno de sus pastelitos con piecitos ¿verdad?- Le soltó el otro dragón, por lo que Chat gruño, recordando porque le caía mal –Escucha gatito, solo podemos ganar tiempo para ellas, así que a trabajar

…

-Sabía que pronto vendrías por tu quinto anillo- Dijo la voz de viejo Yang, miró a la chica dragón mientras veía por primera vez a la chica transformada con sus cuatro anillos -¿Tienes idea de a quién tomar?

Yang guardó silencio, el abuelo la miró y le mostró la caja, pero no se acercó de golpe, ya que no conocía a los dragones ni sus poderes.

-No tengo la menor idea de quien podría ayudarme…

-El dragón que tomes te dará más poder, depende de ti encontrar el resto- El abuelo Yang observó a la chica dudar sobre cuál sería la mejor opción – ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Conocimientos, mente… algo que pueda ayudarme a derrotar a mi enemigo, no nada más requiero de velocidad…

Sonrió, el abuelo tomó un anillo rojo y se lo dio en la mano, volvió a la normalidad y se colocó el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, Mei observó al pequeño dragón mostrarse.

-Saludos portadora, mi nombre es Sardior, y yo te daré los conocimientos que necesitas- Expresó el pequeño dragón rojizo con negro –Ahora transfórmate para que pueda fusionarme con mis hermanos y ayudarte…

-Maestro…- El abuelo miró a Mei y asintió, ella se transformó –Tendrá de vuelta el anillo al término del combate…

Salió por la terraza y se apresuró en llegar a donde había dejado a sus amigos, en el camino, se topó con Ladybug y el portador que les ayudaría. Se detuvieron al estar cerca, viendo a Yue y Chat pelear contra la repostera.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Ladybug al ver la manera tan veloz con que atacaba -¿No subió su velocidad?

-Sí, se ha adaptado a la akumatización y a las escamas que Zhao fusiono- Murmuró Yang, sintiendo el poder de Sardior recorrer su cuerpo -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Viperion…- Soltó el chico, mirando más de cerca a la chica, notando el color rojizo en su cabello y traje -¿Tu traje no era diferente?

-Que observador niño, hoy porto un quinto anillo para poder derrotar a nuestro enemigo, pero necesito tener más de una oportunidad para atacar- Yang se acercó a Viperion –Si Ladybug te trajo, es porque puedes ayudarnos…

-Con el miraculous de la serpiente puedo retroceder cinco minutos el tiempo, pero nadie recordara nada, solo yo- Yang entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Dado el hecho de que deberé confiar en ti ciegamente, dejo en tus manos nuestros poderes y el mejor momento para atacarla…

Sin más que decirle, Yang dejó al chico al lado de Ladybug.

-¿Siempre es así?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, es algo… huraña, en veces… jeje

…

Después de unas cuantas nuevas oportunidades, Viperion tenía el plan de ataque, por lo que inmediatamente al regresar del second chance llamó a todos. Debió decir rápido el plan, ya que tenían solo unos pocos segundos antes de que los encontraran.

El plan consistía en que Yue y Chat, junto con Ladybug distraerían a la draco-akumatizada, por lo que Viperion se centraría en darle a Yang el momento exacto en que debía moverse, así como el lugar indicado.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?- Pregunto con intriga la dragona mientras lo seguía hasta unos edificios altos –Estamos muy alejados…

-Dijiste que confiabas ciegamente en mí ¿no es así?- Yang lo miró con recelo –Vamos, no falta mucho para que lleguen al punto clave

Continuaron avanzando, Yang estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ¿realmente confiaba del todo en él? Ambos se detuvieron entre dos edificios, ahí, Viperion le mostró el punto exacto en que debía esperar.

-Cuando veas a Chat Noir pasar, tú podrás tomar el guante- Soltó Viperion, por lo que ella comenzó a prepararse –Confía en mí, te garantizo la victoria…

Viperion desapareció, Yang no estaba del todo contenta, varias veces había hablado con Marinette en lo referente a no querer saber quiénes eran sus los otros portadores, por lo que no tenía idea quien era Viperion pero, no le caía para nada bien.

Chat Noir pasó, por lo que se preparó y pudo ver en descuido la mano izquierda de la draco-akumatizada y de un ávido movimiento, quitárselo, rasgando el guante y dejando escapar la mariposa y tomas las escamas.

Ladybug se encargó de la mariposa, Yang de la purificación y de volver todo a la normalidad. Era la primera vez que Viperion veía de cerca los poderes de los dragones, por lo que le sorprendió ver la magnitud de la magia.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Viperion- Dijo Yang al momento de terminar la purificación, por lo que se acercó un poco al portador de la serpiente –No lo habíamos logrado sin ti

-Por nada- Fue lo único que dijo la serpiente, tomando de la mano a Ladybug –Vamos, debo regresarte el Miraculous

-Los veré en otro momento…

Ladybug desapareció junto con Viperion, Yang alzó una ceja y Chat y Yue no pudieron evitar no notar que estaba molesta.

-Oye, Yang…

-No, no digas nada gatito- La palma de la mano de la chica se alzó, luego dejo el dedo índice alzado y señalo a Yue –Vámonos…

Ambos dragones se retiraron, dejando solo al gato, que tuvo que encargarse de llevar a la chica hacia el lugar donde se había llevado el concurso, encontrándose ahí a los Dupain-Cheng, luego vio a Yue llegar con Mei en brazos y a Marinette detrás de ellos.

Lo primero que hicieron ambas contendientes fue hablar, y en esta ocasión Mei no había sido el problema, sino simplemente el orgullo y deseo de victoria de la chica, por lo que le deseo a Mei suerte para el concurso del próximo año.

…

Sus días no pasaron desapercibidos, el concurso le había hecho la estrella del momento, por lo que los pedidos de pasteles habían aumentado considerablemente, por lo que debió trabajar todo el fin de semana codo con codo con su tío.

-Te ves agotada- Fue lo primero que dijo el chico al verla desplomada sobre la banca escolar -¿Fin de semana pesado?

-No veía el fin para terminar tantos pasteles- Se quejó, alzando el rostro, dejando ver las ojeras que se le habían hecho por las desveladas, malamente, la familia de su madre era tendencia ojos con ojeras marcadas, por lo que ella no estaba exenta –No dormí de sábado a domingo para terminar los cinco pasteles restantes y ayer cocinamos otros diez… me duelen los brazos, ni siquiera recuerdo como traigo hoy el cabello ni que me puse de ropa

-Te vez bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Quería pensar que lo decía de corazón, pero se trataba de Luka, su corazón se aceleró –Si te quedas dormida podría cubrirte, mientras no sea en la clase de la profesora Mendeleiev

-Créeme, no será en su clase- Rieron, una risa que les hizo bien, luego suspiro –Si no hubiera sido por los héroes, de seguro que esa chica me atrapa

-Sabes, no lo había visto tan a fondo, pero esa heroína… Yang, es algo, rara- Se petrifico, era la primera vez que Luka trataba el tema con ella –Siempre he dicho que es algo salvaje, no es como Ladybug y Chat Noir…

-Ammm ¿en qué sentido?

-Seca, fría… no me gusta su forma de pelear, igual que su compañero, no sé cómo se llama- Oh, ahora el chico creía que era demasiado agresiva, pero no era por ella, sino por la magia de los dragones –Creo que son demasiado agresivos y poco cooperativos…

-Pues Ladybug parece llevarse bien con ellos, Yue es un chico muy atractivo- Obviamente lo decía porque era la primera vez que veía con ojos civiles la forma de héroe de Eric –No sé, creo que Viperion es también muy seco… aunque es la primera vez que lo veo…

-Te falta conocerlo más…

Mei rio, como para darle fin a esa conversación, al menos con el profesor presente. Esa fue la primera y única vez que ellos trataron ese tema, no peleando ni discutiendo por quien era mejor; para Mei era mucho mejor dejarlo así, o podría hacer que Luka comenzara a sospechar.


	16. Entonación

_Nooooo tengo palabras para este capítulo, la verdad le agradezco mucho a mi marido por ayudarme a hacer que todo de esto cuadre y a darle un empujón a lo que se viene, así que espero lo disfruten y pues, ya se que me van a matar dos personitas jejeje _

* * *

Dos semanas después y de que las aguas fueran con más calma, Mei pudo retomar sus clases con normalidad, el concurso le había dejado una buena ganancia con el premio y en la pastelería, Tom la había dejado trabajar por su cuenta, llevándose más del cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias.

Fuera de sus ahorros, tenía el dinero justo para comprar su caballete e instalarlo en su habitación, estaba feliz de al fin tener su propio dinero para sus gustos, por lo que salió en busca de ese caballete.

-Es raro verte sola por las calles- La voz del chico la estremeció, tenía ya tiempo de no ponerse tan nerviosa con él, al menos no durante las clases –Tengo entendido que se reunieron en casa de Alya

\- ¡Luka! ¿Cómo te va? - Luka notó su atuendo, tal como la recordaba cuando recién llegó a Paris, esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te pregunto yo…

\- ¿Recuerdas ese caballete que vi ese día? - Luka asintió, notando la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro –Voy a comprarlo al fin, con el premio del concurso de pasteles

-Eso suena bien, vamos, te acompaño…

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar donde lo habían visto hacia casi más de cuatro meses o más, pero Luka pudo ver como su sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando miró el aparador, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No esta…

\- ¿Crees que alguien lo haya comprado? - Mei no sabía que responder, sus ilusiones se habían ido en picada, un sueño relativamente robado -Seguro traerán uno mejor en unas semanas…

-Probablemente tengas razón…- Murmuró, aunque con algo de tristeza enmarcando sus palabras –Vendré el próximo fin de semana a ver si lo han reemplazado

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta, aunque tal fue la sorpresa de la chica al ver a Eric de pie, frente a ellos, con un regalo muy voluminoso en sus manos.

-Hey, que coincidencia- Soltó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía pícaramente – ¿Cómo estás?

-Ah, Luka te presento a Eric, Eric, Luka- Eric estrecho la mano de Luka una vez estuvieron cerca –Es mi compañero en la escuela…

-Un placer- Sonrió, algo que confundió al bicolor, Eric era un poco más alto que él –Por cierto, esto es tuyo…

Mei parpadeo un par de veces, tomando la caja envuelta que el pelirrojo llevaba, Eric asintió, por lo que Mei rompió un trozo del papel y chilló de emoción.

-No lo puedo creer Eric- Luka auxilio a la chica, sosteniendo la caja, Eric se había cruzado de brazos –Tú…

-Tómalo como un obsequio de agradecimiento por el cuadro de hace unos meses- Mei no cabía de felicidad, sabía que no estaba bien aceptar un regalo tan grande de otra persona, pero no podía repelerle nada a Eric, por lo que lo aceptaría –Me alegra que te haya gustado…

Ver la camaradería tan grande que esos dos tenían le hizo sentir algo extraño a Luka, mirando con recelo al pelirrojo y no entendiendo que le sucedía, por lo que no dejaría sola a su amiga. Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Mei platicaba con los dos, pero le molestaba como Eric la interrumpía cuando ella se dirigía hacia él ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Así que tú eres el mugroso Yue! - Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver al gato, quien llegó a restregársele en las piernas –Tsch, Mei Ling… ¿Podrías…?

-Ven aquí cariño, no molestes a Eric…- Caso contrario, Luka se acercó a acariciar a la bola de pelos que ya era mucho más grande que un perro de talla chica; el gato pareció sentirse feliz de conocer a los amigos de su humana –Creo que le caes bien Luka, la verdad es que casi no sale de mi habitación, es un acuerdo que tengo con el tío Tom

-Podrías comprarle una correa y sacarlo a pasear como a un perro, no creo que sea tan mala idea…- El celular de Luka sonó, un mensaje de Juleka le hizo sonreír –Es Juls, quiere que vaya con ella y las chicas al arcade…

-Quede de alcanzarlas ahí- Volteó a ver a Eric, por lo que sonrió – ¿Vienes?

-¿Por qué no?

…

Los tres arribaron al arcade, no batallando en encontrar a las chicas, las que no estaban jugando se sorprendieron de ver a Mei con el pelirrojo; Juleka y Alya notaron la picardía del chico, quien entró con una sonrisa petulante y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vaya ¿Quién es tu acompañante? - Preguntó Alya, notando que Eric se acercaba a ella –Soy Alya Césaire

-Eric de la Fontaine, a sus servicios madame- Tomó la mano de Alya y la beso –Es un placer conocer a tan agradable señorita…

Rose, Juleka, Alix y Milene, las cuatro habían sucumbido ante su sonrisa, Marinette había hecho muecas, algo que sorprendió a Eric. Mei y Luka se habían ido a la máquina de baile, donde tenían bastante público.

-Vaya, eres buena- Agregó Luka al terminar la pieza, pero Eric se acercó y sacó a Luka del camino –Oye…

-Mira y aprende niño…

Una nueva ronda inicio, a pesar de estar cansada, Mei terminó la pieza mientras Luka se encontraba de brazos cruzados, los ahí presentes deseaban competir contra la chica, pero ella dijo un rotundo no y dejó la maquina libre para los demás. Eric y Mei habían tenido una mínima diferencia de cuarenta puntos, algo nunca antes visto.

El día para Luka no era el mejor, no con ese chico cerca y acaparando la atención, algo a lo que realmente acostumbrado el pelirrojo. No estaba en él ser competitivo, pero cierto era que le había molestado bastante.

-Si dices ser tan bueno ¿Por qué no jugamos una buena ronda de Guitar Hero? - Luka sostenía con firmeza la guitarra del videojuego, Juleka y Mei abrieron los ojos a modo de sorpresa, se miraron, como si temieran algo.

La competencia estaba a favor de Luka, Eric podría ser un fanfarrón y ególatra, pero sus habilidades en la guitarra no eran las mejores, sin embargo, Luka tenía experiencia de sobra en ese ámbito, Mei observó a Luka con detenimiento, estaba concentrado, pero eso no evito que le dedicara una mirada y un guiño que solo hicieron que se sonrojara ¿Cómo podía ese chico causarle tanto conflicto interno? No pudo evitar sonreírle ¿Y que si Eric se había dado cuenta de esto? ¡Pues claro que lo hizo! Haciéndole perder más patéticamente la ronda contra el guitarrista.

No era el mejor día para Eric, no cuando su popularidad decaía tanto, el de Luka había mejorado al cerrar esa ronda con su victoria, bastante complacido, quizá. Eric miró con altanería a su contrincante, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien niño, tú ganas- Soltó el pelirrojo, pasándose la mano por el cabello y haciendo a algunas chicas suspirar –No soy el mejor en estas cosas, pero no puedes contra mis pies ligeros

-Digamos que es un empate- Sentencio Luka, ofreciendo su mano para que este la estrechara, y muy a su pesar, Eric cerro el día con ese apretón de manos –Ahora, creo que Juleka y yo debemos volver al Liberty

El grupo salió del arcade, dividiéndose y regresando todos a sus casas. Mei le presumió entonces su nuevo caballete a su prima, quien se sorprendió al escuchar que Eric era quien se lo había regalado.

-No es un mal chico, pero tiene un ego muy grande- Mei rio, más por el hecho de que varias veces lo había sentenciado de ególatra y esa tarde, el título le había quedado corto –Nunca había visto a Luka tan competitivo

-Después de ti, no había visto a nadie tan competitivo- Ambas rieron, Yue se hizo bolita a un lado de Marinette –Luka me dio una idea para sacar a pasear a Yue, pero creo que esperare a que termine de crecer ¿Crees que sea exagerado sacarlo a pasear con una correa?

-Suena algo descabellado, pero no parece tan mala idea- Mari estaba acostumbrándose al felino, sobre todo por su enorme tamaño –Si yo fuera un perro y viera a Yue, mejor correría

Disfrutaron el resto de la tarde en el balcón de la inspiración, Mari la había ayudado a armar su caballete, que, aunque era algo grande, era fácil de transportar, por lo que ahora mismo se encontraba pintando en la terraza, completamente relajada.

…

¿Cómo habían pasado tantos días frente a sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Qué le pasaba al tiempo? Estaba en medio de su habitación sin poder todavía siquiera terminar de pintar, había movido todo, pero no podía terminar ¿Por qué? Miraba el techo con frustración, mientras que Yue se acurrucaba sobre ella, cubriéndola completamente del pecho y sosteniendo su cabeza cerca de la cara.

-Ya no eres un bebe Yue- Maulló, se enderezó y la chica le acarició la cabeza, por lo que se quitó de encima de ella –Ya estás muy grande, debo hacer algo contigo para que no estés de perezoso en la habitación

Alguien llamó a su puerta, Marinette se asomó y rio al ver que el gato se quitaba de encima de ella; Mei se sentó en el piso y su prima se acercó.

-Juleka y Rose me invitaron a la pista de hielo- Mei la miró con sorpresa - ¿Quieres venir a distraerte un rato?

Mei alzó la vista al techo, que aún estaba a medio pintar, Yue y Mari imitaron a la chica, pero el gato estornudó.

-Bueno, un mes más, un mes menos…- Se encogió de hombros, colocándose los zapatos –Vamos, antes de que otra cosa suceda

La chica se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden para dejar al gato encerrado y salió de su habitación, ambas caminaron hasta la pista de hielo, donde se encontraron con las chicas y Luka. Los cinco entraron a la pista de hielo, recogieron sus patines y se los pusieron, aunque fueron Juleka y Rose quienes ayudaron a Mei, entrando ellas dos primero, luego Marinette y al final Luka, quien notó que su amiga se había quedado atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mei? - Pregunto el bicolor mientras la veía dudar a la entrada del hielo –Ven, te ayudare…

-No, está bien, vayan sin mí- Estaba aferrada a la entrada, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y ver más de cerca el hielo la hizo retractarse –Me falta un poco de seguridad, ya se me pasara

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Ay, por supuesto, ve y no te pierdas la diversión- Luka le dedico una sonrisa y se marchó, Mei soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tratar de mentalizarse para entrar al hielo –Tengo que poder…

Mari y las chicas le dieron su espacio, los entrenamientos con Eric le habían dado más confianza, pero ese miedo no lo conocía, por lo que le era difícil enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? -Su voz la tomó por sorpresa, volteó a ver su interlocutor -¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - Pregunto algo ofuscada -¿Estas siguiéndome?

-Por supuesto que no, yo también tengo días libres y a veces vengo a patinar- Sonrió, llevaba sus patines colgados al hombro, se sentó en una de las bancas y se los puso velozmente -¿Vienes?

Extendió su mano, Mei la miró con miedo, y tal vez se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya estaba sobre el frío hielo, aferrada al brazo de Eric; no podía creer que estuviera patinando sobre hielo, algo que nunca había hecho y nunca pensó que estaría haciendo, mucho menos tomada del brazo de Eric.

(Drive – Sixx:am)

-Oye, no lo haces mal- Soltó el chico mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, él no iba a llorar por algo como eso, le había dado golpes más fuertes en los entrenamientos -Vamos, sígueme…

\- ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?

-No, pero alguien como yo lo hace todo a la primera- Mei le dio un golpe en el brazo, esto lo hizo reír, algo que llamó la atención de sus amigos, en especial de Luka -Vamos ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Mei hizo una mueca, pero lo tomo de ambas manos y comenzó a dar vueltas en la pista tomada de las manos de Eric; algo que cierto bicolor todavía no comprendía, era por qué sentía el estómago revuelto cada que él aparecía y estaba a un lado de ella, esto no lo distrajo de su patinaje con Marinette, por lo que continuo.

Eric era ágil, ligero como una liebre y su sonrisa llamó la atención de las chicas, por lo que Rose tomó a Mei de las manos, dejando a Juleka con Eric por unos momentos.

-Me alegra que haya venido- Rose le guiño un ojo, pero más que nada porque los cuatro estaban patinando como si formaran una rutina -Al menos hubo alguien que te hizo entrar en razón

-La verdad, aún tengo miedo- Rose aferro con ahínco las manos de la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna -Gracias Rose

Eric volvió a tomar a Mei, no era un gran patinador como Luka, pero ayudaba a que ella por lo menos se esforzara en hacerlo. Marinette observó también a su prima, no es que Eric le cayera mal, pero no confiaba del todo en él.

-Eres un presumido- Agregó Mei mientras Eric la guiaba, pero entonces su vista se desvió hacia Luka, quien miraba con alta devoción a su prima, su corazón se encogió en su pecho y se quedó sin palabras -…

-Oye, mírame- Mei alzó sus ojos, mirando con algo de pena los orbes esmeraldas del chico -Todo lo que esté pasando por esa cabecita en estos momentos sácalo, no pienses en nada, solo patina…

Los movimientos de los seis eran imperdibles, se habían sincronizado tan bien, que habían cambiado de parejas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rose patinaba con Eric, Juleka con Marinette y Mei estaba con Luka, quien sonrió satisfecho por esta vez estarla tomando de las manos.

-No es que no confíe en él…- Soltó Luka de repente, por lo que Mei lo miró con curiosidad -Pero me preocupa que quiera aprovecharse de ti, de tu amabilidad y de tu don de nunca saber decir no…

-Tranquilo, ya tengo un buen rato de conocerlo, es un buen chico- Su sonrisa le infundió tranquilidad, más no dejó de sentir esa espinita que no le dejaba tranquilo desde hace buen tiempo -Su abuelo se ha vuelto fan de mis pinturas

-Cualquiera se volvería fan de tus pinturas, haces un excelente trabajo y tienes un don nato para eso- El sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y Luka pudo verlo esta vez, por lo que rio -Algún día quisiera verte pintar desde el Liberty, y mientras lo haces, tocar mi guitarra a tu lado

-Mi turno…- Eric le arrebató a Mei, por lo que Luka nuevamente sintió esa espina clavársele en el pecho - ¿Qué te dijo que te puso tan feliz?

-Nada de importancia…

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Una chica no se sonroja nada más porque sí…

-Ya cállate…

-Esta bien, no diré ni pio

Continuaron patinando, pero esta vez Eric no la dejaría ir, recordando aquella vez que bailaron juntos, recordando la sincronía y la entonación con que ella había hecho aquellos movimientos para estar a la par con él, esta no fue la excepción.

…

¿Desorientado? Por supuesto, muchas cosas habían cambiado y rastrear la magia no se le daba tan bien como a su padrino, pero algo bueno tenía que aprender de él; sus ojos casi se salieron de las cuencas cuando vio a las seis parejas en la pista.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque algo se revolvió en su chaqueta -Esto es…

-Tal vez ella se equivocó…

-No lo dudo, estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa- Observaba con el ceño fruncido a la peli jade, sonriendo, tomada de las manos de aquel pelirrojo -Vámonos, tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas…

Se dio la media vuelta, mientras caminaba giraba el anillo en su dedo, el cual hacia juego con su pulsera; al salir, se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta y se perdió entre la gente.

…

Marinette seguía el ritmo que Luka le marcaba, mirando sus orbes azules mientras el resto de sus acompañantes giraba en torno a ellos, y aunque esto era más que satisfactorio para el bicolor, Marinette no estaba del todo segura que era lo que su corazón realmente sentía en esos momentos.

Saber que Adrien había estado evitando a sus amigos para pasar más tiempo con Kagami le carcomía día con día, había estado tratando de ocultar todo lo que esto le provocaba ¿Y que mejor ayuda en estos momentos que sus amigas de confianza y su mejor amigo?

Creer que tenía alguna oportunidad con el bicolor iba en picada, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho, aferrándose a las manos de Eric en la última vuelta. Giro en el hielo y dejó su espalda pegada a la del pelirrojo.

Satisfecho, Eric sonrió para sí mismo, abrazando a Mei, pero más que nada, sintiendo como ella deseaba aferrarse a algo real ¿era esto lo que estaba buscando? A lo mejor no, pero era lo más parecido y reconfortante que podía encontrar.

Cuando los seis salieron de la pista de hielo, ver a Mei tan feliz al lado de alguien mayor lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pero la voz de Marinette lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Gracias por esta tarde Luka, la verdad me la pasé muy bien- Le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía ambas manos del bicolor -Pensé que solo vendrían Juleka y Rose

-De nada Marinette, cuando necesites, aquí estaré para ti- Su sonrisa era sincera, más sincera que cuando hablaba con ella, lo notó aun a pesar de la distancia, por lo que su mano apretó con fuerza la de Eric -Solo llámame e iré corriendo a donde estés…

Cuando se separaron y cada quien tomó camino para sus casas, ambas primas estaban más que satisfechas con el día a pesar los altibajos que cada una cargaba en ese momento.

Nada más llegar a casa, la peli jade preparó un té y ambas subieron a la terraza de la inspiración junto con Yue, donde se relajaron un momento.

-Mari ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Su voz sonaba tranquila, serena, pero había estado pensando la manera de hacerle esa pregunta desde que subieron - ¿Aun quieres a Adrien?

Marinette se sorprendió, su corazón se aceleró y recordó en su mente como Luka la había hecho girar esa tarde, recordando su mirada y su sonrisa. Tal vez el silencio decía más que mil palabras…


	17. Desliz

_Estoy batallando mucho para escribir los capítulos de relleno, y estar encerrada tampoco me beneficia. _  
_Este es mas cortito que los otros, pero no por eso, menos importante. _

_Hoy no hay gruñidos, creo... jajajajajaja_

* * *

Pensar en lo sucedido ese día no le hacía bien, por lo que trató de reprimir sus sentimientos, aunque con poco éxito, esto le trajo algunos problemas en sus combates futuros, si no era salvada por Chat Noir, era salvada por Yue.

El draco-akuma de ese día no había sido la excepción, había tenido un pésimo desempeño y nada de concentración, quedando en completo ridículo con sus nuevos compañeros, Rena Rouge y Caparazón; estos dos estaban confundidos por la actitud de la dragona, había estado siendo más útil en ocasiones pasadas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Yue mientras ambos aterrizaban sobre un tejado -Estas muy distraída últimamente

-No pasa nada, estoy bien- Siempre olvidaba que como Yang era mucho más agresiva, aunque últimamente, esto estaba siendo más reflejada en su forma civil -Tal vez me estoy cansando de esto, es todo…

-No puedes cansarte de esto, es tu trabajo…

-Te veré luego…

Y sin decir una palabra más, Yang desapareció de su vista. Como compañero estaba preocupado, en los últimos entrenamientos había estado actuando de la misma manera, distraída y con poco entusiasmo, no logrando conseguir que le dijera algo en concreto.

Por otro lado, Yang aterrizaba en la terraza de Marinette, regresando a su forma civil y dándole de comer a sus dragones, viendo llegar a Ladybug al cabo de unos minutos.

-Deje los miraculous con el maestro Fu antes de venir- Mei asintió, en silencio, lo que le preocupo -Mei…

-Estoy bien Mari, tal vez necesito despejarme un poco- No quería tener resentimiento alguno para con su prima, trataba de pensar que los sentimientos de Luka iban en una sola dirección, pero si por alguna razón, en algún momento Adrien terminaba con Kagami, estaba segura que Marinette sucumbiría a las atenciones de Luka -Voy a salir…

Verla alejarse con ese semblante le preocupo, lo había visto en ella poco antes de que se encerrara por casi una semana en su habitación y no preocuparse no era la opción, hablaría con ella más tarde.

Por su parte, Mei tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a cierta orilla del rio con su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a trazar, medir y rayonear su cuaderno. No estaba satisfecha, por lo que arranco la hoja y la hizo bola, dejándola a un lado suyo.

Durante veinte minutos trato de dibujar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no era lo que quería, no era lo que buscaba, por lo que se rindió, permitiéndole al viento golpear su rostro unos segundos. Suspiró.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un motivo, un porque, y este no es tu momento…

-Maestro Fu, que honor verlo aquí- Dijo la chica mientras quitaba sus cosas y le permitía sentarse a un lado de ella - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Alguien me contó que parecías algo distraída últimamente- Esto la hizo formar una mueca en sus labios, Fu rio -Tranquila, no vine a regañarte

-Es lo que menos necesito- Jugueteo con sus manos un rato, soltó otro suspiro y hablo -Lamento no haber vuelto con usted, yo… encontré al guardián de la caja del panteón draconico, y desde entonces, no se que hacer con los anillos que usted posee

-Lo mejor sería que se los llevaras- Mei alzó la vista, mirando al viejo guardián - ¿Yang aún vive?

-No, su hijo es quien resguarda la caja- Fu suspiró, pensando probablemente en su tiempo de vida -Maestro…

-Él te ha ayudado más que yo, aunque haya traducido el grimorio, no puedo ayudarte más, debes avanzar… crecer… y yo no puedo darte más- Fu le entregó una pequeña caja, sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando la sorpresa en ellos, al menos sabía lo que había en esa caja -Esto le pertenece, entrégaselos y dile que todos estos años estuvieron en muy buenas manos

Mei tomó la caja y el grimorio y se los guardó en la mochila, Fu la miró con curiosidad; a sus ojos, era una chica lista que sabía lo que hacía, desde el primer momento, vio lo madura y de confianza que podía llegar a ser.

-Gracias maestro, no vamos a fallar…

Fu se retiro después de que ella le dijera esas palabras, por lo que, con el corazón y el alma tranquilos, pudo al fin pintar algo antes de que el sol se metiera. Caminaba de regreso a la panadería, pero a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una cabellera cobriza muy familiar para ella.

\- ¿Acaso me sigues? - Pregunto con un atisbo cómico en la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así que debajo de esa máscara hay una Mei aún más dulce y bromista ¿eh? – A este comentario, la chica rio bajito -Que curioso, pensé que eras una amargada

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…

-Paseaba por aquí, te vi, y aquí estamos- La chica no dijo nada esta vez, nada en el mundo podría darle la suficiente paciencia para soportarlo -A parte de que es algo tarde para que una damisela camine sola por las calles de parís

-Que modesto- Replicó ella, recordando lo que llevaba en su mochila, no siendo capaz de entregarlos de esa manera -Gracias Eric…

Platicar con él se había vuelto más sencillo desde que conocían sus pasados, ahora incluso había risas de por medio; cuando llegaron a la casa, Eric al fin trató el tema por el que la había buscado.

-Oye, antes de despedirnos…- Vaya, buen momento par aponerse nervioso -Tengo entradas para un concierto, crees ¿Qué puedas acompañarme?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - Miró a Eric con curiosidad, como si buscara algún otro motivo -Supongo que eso le ira mejor a uno de tus amigos

-Ese es el problema, el que iba a ir conmigo no va a poder, el resto… no es amante de la banda…- ¿Por qué sentía compasión en momentos como estos? Mirar a Eric derrotado le provocaba algo -Pero está bien, entiendo si no quieres ir…

-De acuerdo, voy contigo- Esas palabras habían iluminado el rostro del chico, como no creyendo que diría que si -Solo dime cuando es para tenerlo anotado en el calendario

El concierto era en un mes, por lo que aun tenia tiempo para pensar que se iba a poner; debía consultarlo con Marinette, tal vez podría ahorrarse el comprar ropa nueva.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto la peli azul al momento de asomar la cabeza por la puerta, viendo como miraba su ropero desde el piso - ¿Buscas algo en especial?

-Hola Mari, creo que estoy un poco mejor, gracias- Esto le dio a Marinette señal de que estaba bien, una sonrisa más natural -Eric me invitó a un concierto, es en un mes, pero no quiero comprar ropa, y creo que puedo utilizar algo de lo que ya tengo en mi armario

Marinette se levantó y tomó un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, la tela estaba estampada a cuadros, tomó una chamarra de mezclilla y unos botines que había comprado ya hace algunos meses atrás y que no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse.

\- ¿Qué opinas? - Le pregunto Mari mientras sostenía todo para que lo viera más o menos en conjunto -Creo que está bien para un concierto…

-Me gusta, gracias Mari- También se puso de pie y separo la ropa, colgando las prendas en la pared a un lado de la puerta -Lo bueno es que todavía falta un mes

La mejor medicina para ella siempre era reír, Yue comenzó a jugar con Marinette, por lo que Mei se unió a ellos, tomando una varita con una mota con cascabel y una pluma que colgaban, haciendo al gato brincar y agazaparse para atraparlo.

Con el paso de los días dejó de pensar en aquel extraño día, se sentía mejor y poco a poco logró hacer que todo solo fuera un trago amargo.

…

Cuando a la rubia caprichosa se le pegaba algo en la cabeza, no permitía que se le escapara, por lo que ese día había invitado a su mejor amiga Sabrina y a la peli jade a una sesión de SPA; vaya, tal vez no estaba preparada para que alguien tocara su piel, pero sentir ese delicioso y refinado masaje en sus pies le sentó de maravilla.

Recostada en la camilla de masaje y estando boca abajo, dejo que la chica le aplicara el aceite, disfrutando el masaje en la espalda, sintiendo como el todo el estrés por los entrenamientos y la escuela desaparecían lentamente.

Estaba apoyada en la piedra, mirando hacia los tejados de los edificios, por donde pudo ver pasar a Chat Noir. Chloe llegó en ese momento, haciendo una mueca al ver la silueta del gato negro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe? - Pregunto con inocencia mientras la miraba - ¿Te molestan los héroes?

-Como no tienes una idea- Respondió, enmarcando su disgusto -Yo era Queen Bee, ayudaba a Ladybug, pero no confió más en mí; la traicione…

Su sexto sentido le transmitió la culpa y el arrepentimiento, su mirada decayó y su mente se iluminó.

-Algún día volverás a ser una heroína, te lo aseguro- Chloe la miró, sonriendo con añoranza -Con eso de que ahora hay más héroes y villanos

-Quisiera creerlo, pero no creo tener esperanzas- Suspiró, a los ojos de los demás, seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa que se burlaba de todos, pero Marinette había aceptado su cambio, Juleka y Rose también, solo unos cuantos dudaban de su cambio -Solo quería ser de ayuda para Ladybug, era su fan

Animar a Chloe fue más sencillo de lo esperado, una sesión de uñas y todo estuvo como nuevo, por lo que llegó a casa con una manicura perfecta. Sentía las manos extrañas, de había agregado largo a sus uñas, color y ¡voila! Sus manos parecían haber salido de un cuento, donde las princesas tienen las manos suaves y tersas, había tenido que quitarse los anillos, notando como su piel había adquirido un tono mucho más bronceado por el sol de parís y de andar la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle.

…

Miraba por la ventana de la panadería mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos panes que salían del horno, Sabine había salido, por lo que auxiliaba en el acomodo y cobro. Vio a alguna gente pasar corriendo, por lo que sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, al menos hasta que escuchó los gritos de las personas.

-Iré a ver a Yue- Recalcó ella, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y entrando a su cuarto, donde el gato estaba plácidamente dormido de cabo a rabo sobre su cama -Como quisiera ser tú en estos momentos Yue…

Llamó a sus dragones y salió por la ventana, asegurándose de cerrarla bien para que el felino no fuera a escaparse. Se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el desastre, al menos hasta que varios artilugios salieron volando, una flor que salpicaba agua la baño, comenzando a sentir el cuerpo duro.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - Se preguntó a sí misma, Suanni la ayudo a recuperar rápidamente la movilidad, por lo que trato de retomar el paso hacia el enemigo, pero varios de esos artefactos continuaban sobrevolando el cielo - ¿Dónde están?

\- ¡Yang! - La voz de Rena Rouge la hizo girar velozmente, por lo que se dirigió a donde la portadora del zorro se encontraba junto con Caparazón -Ladybug y Chat Noir están peleando contra el draco akuma, probablemente te necesiten, pero deberás ir por tierra

-Nos moveremos por tierra, síganme- Esperaba no ser un estorbo en esta misión, por lo que confiaba en sus instintos en ese momento, divisando a lo lejos a Yue, llegando hasta él seguida de los otros dos - ¿Cuál es la situación?

-No es nada favorable, Chat Noir y ladybug, junto con Viperion están analizando su patrón- Yang observó al enemigo, quien parecía vestir un traje de payaso, aunque la mención de Viperion no le agradaba tanto -Tardaste mucho

-Cierra la boca…

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarles? - Pregunto Rena Rouge, preocupada por la mariquita y el gato negro -No parece ser un enemigo fácil de vencer

-No, pero para eso tenemos la segunda oportunidad de Viperion- Aunque le desagradara la idea, debía admitir que era bueno que estuviera de su lado -Traigan a Ladybug y Chat Noir, debo hablar con Yue antes de que movilicemos el plan, nos reuniremos en la Torre Eiffel

Caparazón y Rena Rouge se marcharon, Yue miró con curiosidad a la dragona, ella solo dijo un veloz 'sígueme' y se movilizó; cuando llegaron a la torre Eiffel, miró a su compañero.

-Si su poder son las bromas, debemos atraparlo cuando más vulnerable este, para eso necesitamos un espacio abierto- Su mirada periférica alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a los héroes acercarse, llegaron antes de que soltara toda la información - ¿Entendieron? Necesito que tu buen ojo crítico nos mantenga a todos con vida, así que confió en ti…

Mirar a Viperion a los ojos le revolvió el estómago, tal vez era solo el hecho de que ambos eran reptiles dominantes. El draco-akuma llegaba, por lo que movilizaron el plan; Yang, Chat Noir y Viperion permanecieron en la torre, los demás se fueron a cubrir sus puestos, Yang actuaría de señuelo mientras que Chat cubría la espalda de ambos héroes, ya que Viperion debía mantenerse atento a cualquier desliz.

…

Cansado de que sucediera lo mismo, pasó a tomar acciones para no tener que utilizar la segunda oportunidad por cuadragésima quinta vez, por lo que llevaba a Yang en brazos mientras la alejaba del draco-akuma.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué debía salir ella de la ecuación? No lo entendía, ni siquiera cuando Viperion la dejó caer al piso.

-Se supone que deberías ayudar, pero no has hecho nada mas que estorbar e interferir con el deber de los héroes- Sus palabras eran como cuchillas clavándose en el cuerpo, comprobando el peso de sus palabras al mirar a la serpiente a los ojos -Se supone que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles, pero lo único que me has demostrado es que tu mente no entiende la gravedad de la situación, ese es tú enemigo, y eres tú quien debería poder acabar con él

Yang miró con sorpresa y algo de temor los ojos de su interlocutor, no lo había oído de nadie, pero para ella, ese era el miraculous con mayor peso que probablemente la caja del origen contenía. Mientras digería las palabras de Viperion, se sorprendió por ver la mano del chico frente a ella, que aun no podía levantarse del asombro y el pasmo que sintió; la tomó, poniéndose de pie y quedando ambos a la misma altura, por lo que, sin pensarlo, le dejo solo en ese callejón.

-Lo siento chicos, he vuelto para la acción- No iba dirigido a nadie en específico, eran palabras que nacían de ella para ella, sintió un palpitar y luego en su mano apareció una alabarda -Alabarda draconica

Llegó de golpe contra su enemigo, deshaciendo el traje de payaso, el cual se desbarato en varias escamas, dejando escapar el akuma que velozmente fue atrapado por Ladybug y poco después, con el amuleto encantado, todo volvió a la normalidad.

…

Una vez volvió a casa, bajo las escaleras para volver a su trabajo, Sabine había vuelto y antes de que pudiera saludar o decir algo, ambos le mostraban una pequeña cajita envuelta con papel color rojo y un moño dorado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién cumple años? – Pregunto, volteando para todos lados, no entendiendo que era lo que pasaba, cuando sus tíos mostraron una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros, entendió el mensaje - ¡Ah! Pero no… mi cumpleaños ya pasó y… yo no…

-Es un regalo que te hacemos de corazón Mei- Agregó Sabine, tomando la cajita de las manos de Tom y acercándola más a ella -Marinette lo escogió para ti, no te obsequiamos nada en tu cumpleaños porque aun no sabíamos que darte, pero después de pensarlo un poco, entendimos que necesitabas de esto…

Tomo la caja, había comenzado a estirar la cola del moño, pero se detuvo.

-Marinette aún no ha llegado- Tom y Sabine se miraron -No quiero abrirlo sin que ella no esté aquí ¿Podemos esperarla?

Asintieron, Mei dejó la caja frente a la caja registradora mientras Sabine ayudaba a Tom a limpiar un poco, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que la peli azul apareciera por la puerta.

-Marinette, Mei no quiere abrir su obsequió si no estas tú presente- La aludida se detuvo, acercándose a sus padres – Ahora si Mei, ábrelo

-Creo que estas más emocionado que yo tío- Las mujeres rieron, pero Mei jaló del moño, rasgo el papel y vio la caja del teléfono celular, chillando de emoción -No puedo creerlo, pero… ya estaba en planes de comprarme uno… Marinette…

-Queríamos darte algo que necesitaras, la verdad es que es difícil mantenerse en contacto contigo y yo no estoy siempre a tu lado, entonces creímos que un celular te sería bastante útil- Respondió, mirando como su prima sacaba de su empaque el aparato - ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, y no saben cuánto se los agradezco- Lo encendió, algo muy básico - ¿Me ayudarías a aprender a utilizarlo?

-Por supuesto…

Mientras Mei trabajaba en la panadería, Marinette le explicaba cómo utilizar el teléfono, después de un rato, Tom y Sabine decidieron cerrar y subieron todos a la casa. Aún después de cenar, ambas seguían juntas, mirando las funciones, la cámara, descargando aplicaciones y actualizando el teléfono.

…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ambas se reunieron con los compañeros de Marinette, quienes anotaron voluntariamente sus números en el teléfono de ella y enviando inmediatamente un mensaje para guardar el de ella.

Marinette le había enseñado a hacer video llamadas, a enviar mensajes, usar ciertas aplicaciones incluso, pero de momento, su galería de fotos estaba llena de su gato gigante.


	18. Cambia mentes

_Ya no se que quiero de todo esto, pero les juro que de un momento a otro los personajes se apoderan de mi y no puedo evitar escribir ciertas escenas que se que luego me van a costar en un futuro, pero en fin, disfrútenlo. _

* * *

Se le habían pasado muchas cosas por alto por culpa de los draco-akuma, la escuela, los concursos, pedidos aquí y pedidos allá ¿Cuándo tuvo oportunidad de celebrar San Valentín? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cuándo paso? No lo sabía, solo recordaba que había hecho cientos de pasteles en menos de tres días, los cuales volaron apenas colocarse en el aparador.

Las tardes ya no eran frías, eso le gustaba, aunque la panadería era un poco más caliente de lo normal, por lo que Tom debió comenzar a utilizar el clima artificial. Por suerte, aún tenía muy en mente el concierto con Eric, el cual no estaba ya tan lejos, solo una semana más y sabría lo que era asistir a un concierto.

-Oye tía Sabine…- Llamó la chica mientras acomodaba los últimos panes del día en el frente - ¿Es normal que se me vayan los días demasiado rápido? Apenas recuerdo lo que me paso el mes pasado

-Creo que es algo normal cuando lo que haces te gusta, te diviertes y convives con gente que amas- La respuesta de su tía la había dejado pensando, más que nada, porque era cierto que día con día se divertía, disfrutaba y vivía al día cada emoción que su cuerpo le permitía expresar -A parte decidiste seguir con tu aprendizaje en pintura y creo que es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado ¿Sabes a cuanta gente le encantan tus pinturas?

-Em, creo que no…

-Todos los clientes que has atendido han quedado maravillados con lo que piden, estas generando un ingreso extra para ti misma- Sabine se había acercado a ella, pero la peli jade no se había dado cuenta de esto -Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de saber valorar tu trabajo y movilizarte en esta etapa tan difícil de tu vida

-Gracias tía, pero no fue tan difícil, nada es difícil para mí si tengo a mi pequeña familia a mi lado- El reloj había sonado, era hora de sacar el pastel especial de ese día, un encargo de Nadja Chamack para la televisora nuevamente -Y siempre les estaré agradecida por dejarme apoyarlos en la panadería, me encanta estar aquí

Estas palabras conmovían a sus tíos, mientras ella trabajaba en el betún, Tom y Sabine la observaban, habían pasado a ser cuatro miembros de un momento a otro, pero estaban felices, por lo que continuaron su trabajo.

Cuando terminó de decorar el pastel se quitó el mandil y miró con orgullo su obra de arte, incluso para Tom era difícil admitir que algo así fuera ser prácticamente destruido, pero el trabajo era trabajo y la satisfacción del cliente, primordial.

-Iré a comprar el material para el siguiente proyecto, no quiero no encontrar lo que busco, así que los buscare de una vez- Afirmo mientras se limpiaba el vestido, estaba acercándose a la salida, cuando la puerta se abrió y la golpeo en la nariz -Ouchi

-Mei, lo siento- Expresó Marinette al verla agarrarse la nariz - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? Respóndeme…

-Estoy bien Mari, por suerte no me quebraste la nariz- Expresó mientras se sobaba la nariz, aunque si comenzó a salirle un poco de sangre -Ah, bueno…

Sabine le acercó una toalla, antes de que la sangre llegara a su ropa, ambas la acompañaron a una silla que Tom había sacado de detrás del mostrador y la sentaron ahí.

-Perdona- Decía muy apenada Marinette todavía -Te acompañare a donde sea que ibas

-No es necesario- Expresó, apretándose el tabique mientras tenía la cabeza hacía atrás, mirando a Mari con su ojo derecho -Esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera

Al cabo de unos minutos la hemorragia se detuvo, por lo que ambas chicas salieron de la panadería camino al lugar donde Mei conseguiría el material.

-No era necesario que vinieras conmigo, no pasa nada porque me des un golpe de vez en cuando- Expresó la peli jade, riendo, ya que realmente le causaba gracia que su prima se preocupara tanto por haberle dado un golpe en la nariz, cuando estaba acostumbrada a recibir los golpes de Eric - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en venir?

-Está comenzando a interesarme la manera en la que trabajas tu arte- Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de la mayor - ¿Puedes trabajar las telas?

-Creo que ya sé por dónde vas- La mayor la abrazo por los hombros -Cuéntame Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Qué idea está atravesando tu cabecita loca esta vez?

-Bueno…

Los gritos nuevamente, ambas voltearon hacia atrás, donde una pareja parecía confundida mientras se veían mutuamente y un rayo pasó a su lado. La villana aparecía en ese momento, ambas alcanzaron a esquivar el rayo, saliendo cada una a refugiarse en un callejón.

-Zhao ha estado trabajando mucho en sus escamas- Los cuatro dragones mostraron los dientes -Así que no la decepcionemos, a trabajar…

…

Ladybug y Yang estuvieron enfrentándose buen rato contra la villana, hasta que Chat Noir y Yue aparecieron, pero ni siquiera ellos cuatro eran suficientes para poder acercarse, por lo que la mariquita lanzó su amuleto encantado, recibiendo una pulsera y un collar.

-Regreso en un momento, creo que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda- Ladybug desapareció, dejándola sola con ambos chicos.

\- ¿Alguien ha descubierto su poder real? - Pregunto Chat Noir, aunque ambos dragones negaron con la cabeza -Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Por alguna extraña razón se detuvo, no somos su blanco de momento, así que sigámosla…

Siguieron de cerca a la villana, pero Yang se había detenido a ver qué pasaba con aquellos que habían sido alcanzados por su rayo; al cabo de un rato, entendió que lo que hacía, era cambiar las mentes entre hombre y mujeres, lo que estaba provocando discusiones sin parar por todo París.

-Si esa cosa nos toca, tendremos un problema muy grande- Murmuró, dándoles alcance a los dos hombres que la acompañaban -Oigan, su rayo cambia las mentes entre hombres y mujeres, por eso lo hace por parejas, razón por la que perdió el interés en nosotros cuando Ladybug se fue

Una nueva heroína había llegado, Chat se acercó a ella, pero Yue y Yang no lo hicieron a la primera, no sin saber quién era realmente.

-Chicos, ella es Ryuuko- Comenzó el gato negro al presentar a la chica -Ella es la portadora del dragón y es muy buena utilizando la espada

-Es un placer conocer al dragón de la caja del origen- Espetó la dragona mientras estrechaba la mano de Ryuuko, sintiendo cierta afinidad con la chica -Yang, a tus servicios

-Yue Fei- Fue lo único que dijo el chico dragón al saludarla - ¿Dónde está Ladybug?

\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? - La susodicha había caído unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, acompañada por Viperion, por lo que Yang no puso cara de buenos amigos - ¿Lograron descubrir que es lo que provoca su rayo?

-Al parecer, cambia las mentes entre los hombres y las mujeres, por lo que creo que, si nos toca, estaremos en problemas- Puntualizo Yang, señalando la dirección en que se había marchado la draco akumatizada -No pude distinguir ningún signo del akuma o las escamas, seguramente, lo más sencillo sea descamarla, tal como siempre lo hemos hecho

-No creo que sea algo tan sencillo- Puntualizó Viperion, por lo que su cuerpo tembló cuando escucho hablar a la serpiente -Si así fuera ¿Por qué el amuleto encantado nos mandó llamar específicamente a nosotros?

Yang volteó a ver al portador, no lograba llevarse bien con él por más que lo intentara, ni siquiera le agradeció por haberla hecho entrar en razón aquella vez, y por no perder más el tiempo se adelantó.

\- ¿Quién se cree ese sujeto? - Murmuró entre dientes mientras avanzaba, siendo alcanzada por Yue, quien la miró -No me veas así, simplemente no lo tolero

-Bueno, es normal, a mí tampoco me cae muy bien- Agregó el chico, pero los otros les dieron alcance con rapidez - ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

-Solo impedir que su rayo nos toque- Dijo Ladybug avanzando con su yoyo, notando como Yang se tensaba -Es lo mejor que podemos hacer mientras encontramos como vencerle

Cuando se encontraron con su enemigo, Viperion y Yue permanecieron a la distancia, Ladybug y el resto atacaban, unos separados de otros para que no fueran a intercambiarlos, pero una serie de rayos comenzaron a atacarles, no precisamente era ella, si no que provenían de la nada, lo que los obligo a reagruparse, algo que les costaría.

-Ya los tengo~- Canturreo la villana al momento en que invoco un único rayo, el cual los golpeo a todos -Ahora espero con ansias que vengan tras de mi

Huyó, cada uno abrió los ojos, expectante a lo que estaba sucediendo, se miraron, y aunque todo parecía normal, interiormente no lo estaba.

\- ¡AH! - Exclamó Viperion, dando vueltas una y otra vez mientras se agarraba del cabello -No, no, no, no… no puede estar pasando esto

-Tiempo, nadie más se mueva, Viperion, quieto…

-No soy Viperion, soy Yang- Bueno, tenía sentido por qué había sido tan terrorífico su descubrimiento - ¿Ladybug?...

-Si, lamentablemente estoy en el cuerpo de Yue- Podía sentir a la chica en el cuerpo de su amigo -Ok, y quien está en nuestros cuerpos…

-Creo que, por mucho, también es obvio- Expresó Yang, con cierto sarcasmo enmarcando sus palabras, podía sentir el veneno de la víbora en su cuerpo -Viperion aquí

-Yue aquí- Levanto la mano Ladybug, eso solo los dejaba con que Ryuuko estaba en el cuerpo de Chat Noir y viceversa -Bueno, como lo de ellos es muy obvio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para derrotar a esta villana?

-Yo no tengo problemas para combatir en el cuerpo de Chat Noir- Claro que no, Ryuuko podría estar en el cuerpo de cualquiera y bien podría luchar sin ningún problema -Opino que lo mejor sería dividirnos con la persona a cargo de nuestro cuerpo, así podríamos ayudarnos con nuestras habilidades

Asintieron, por lo que los cuatro chicos emparejados se alejaron, probablemente para compartir sus habilidades, Yang y Viperion se quedaron en sus lugares, sin mirarse, dejando que el silencio sepulcral los invadiera. No fue hasta que vio su propio cuerpo dirigirse a sí misma, verse con los ojos de Viperion si le daba otra perspectiva de las cosas.

-Bien, dime tus habilidades

Suspiro, explicarle cada uno de sus poderes iba a ser muy tardado, por lo que solo le dijo los más básicos, ella no tenía nada que aprender, lo único que tenía Viperion eran sus habilidades de combate y su segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto para utilizar la segunda oportunidad? - Avanzaban con calma, todo era diferente desde el punto de vista de la chica, por lo que él debía acostumbrarse a muchas cosas -Esperas, analizas…

-Tienes que ser paciente, y tú no eres nada paciente, yo te diré cuando utilizarla- Rodo los ojos, siempre queriendo llevarse el crédito - ¿Por qué tacones?

-A mí no me veas, yo tampoco elegí mi outfit- Se encogió de hombros, por lo que ahora ella vio como rodaba los ojos su compañero -Ahí esta

-Recuerda, observa y analiza…

-Lo mío no es quedarme a observar, tengo que estar en el combate…

\- ¿Y si estas dentro del combate y necesitamos que actives tu poder y no puedes porque te inmovilizaron?

-Eso no va a pasar…

-No seas imprudente

-Tú simplemente no confías en mí, y tu no me caes bien- Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose fijamente, no contentos con lo que pasaba.

-Jamás entenderás el cómo es ser observador, no sabes lo que implica si nunca estas en mi lugar, hoy parece ser tu día de suerte- Ella se había molestado, ella no quería estar en la retaguardia, no era su fuerte -Yo nunca he estado en la primera línea, pero he visto a mis amigos pelear, y sé que nos necesitan

-Pues también parece ser tu día de suerte, porque tienes una gran responsabilidad al tener que descamar a ese draco akuma…

-Escucha, si vamos a discutir solamente, me largo…

El cuerpo de Ladybug había pasado entre ellos, por lo que debieron salir de su momentánea discusión, su enemigo ahora no tenía forma humana, la cola, las patas, las garras, todo eso en una versión aún más grande.

-Solo quedan ustedes dos…

Estaba a una nada de la victoria, lo que no sabía, es que estaba enfrentándose a los dos portadores más poderosos de cada caja. El cuerpo de Yang se abalanzó al frente, y aunque como Viperion podía luchar ¿le hacía daño hacerle caso por una vez en su vida? Su orgullo como dragón era altamente peligroso, pero en esta ocasión, la situación dependía únicamente de ellos.

-Usa la lanza de Yazi…- Obedecer tampoco le costaba mucho, era necesario que derrotaran al enemigo cuanto antes -Protégete con Suanni

Fallido, esa fue la primera vez que utilizó el poder del miraculous, advirtiendo a Viperion de los ataques; eso sucedió cinco, ocho, trece, treinta, cincuenta, sesenta y cinco, ciento cincuenta y dos veces, hasta que por fin encontró el punto débil del enemigo.

Antes de que atacara a su compañero, ella misma se adentró en el combate, dándole un golpe en el pecho que la hizo retroceder, momento para el cual, aprovechando las múltiples armas de su compañera, ataco el centro de su cuerpo, donde una luz brillo.

-Descámala- Ordenó Yang, viendo como sus propias garras hacían caer las escamas del cuerpo de la draco akumatizada, viendo como salió la mariposa -Usa la vasija vacía de Suanni

Se había acercado a su compañero en el cuerpo de ladybug, era él quien debía capturar al akuma, la draco akumatizada había perdido la transformación, pero no por eso habían vuelto las cosas a la normalidad. Todos se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo de Yang, cuando Yue en el cuerpo de Ladybug comprendió lo que debía hacer y hasta entonces, liberaron la mariposa.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a volver a la normalidad si no hubo amuleto encantado? - Preguntó Chat Noir, señalando el cuerpo de Ryuuko -Si no es mucha molestia…

-Sencillo, con el ritual de purificación- Señalo Ladybug, obviamente Yue no recordaba que el tampoco estaba en su cuerpo.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo- Puntualizo Yang, señalando los respectivos cuerpos, por lo que el otro se rasco la nuca. Yang miró a su compañero, y aun de mala gana se acercó a su propio cuerpo -Te enseñare a hacer el ritual…

No le llevó más de diez minutos entender el ritual, por lo que mientras purificaba el cuerpo de la mujer, todo Paris se llenaba del humo purificador de Suanni. Cuando al fin se disipo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y mientras sus amigos festejaban, ella suspiro de felicidad.

…

Se alejó junto con Yue, antes de llegar a la casa de los Yang se detuvo, mirando a la nada por un instante, algo que preocupo a su compañero.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-No, porque no entiendo porque no puedo llevarme bien con la serpiente- Espetó con cierta ira -Odio que sea tan calmado, tan perceptivo, tan… argh…

-Vamos, entrenemos un poco para que te calmes cuando lleguemos a casa…

-No, debo verme con alguien a quien deje en plena calle- Había olvidado que iba a comprar unas cosas con su prima para los pasteles que se aproximaban -Adiós Yue

Tenía intención de hablar con el abuelo Yang, pero no era momento, no aún, a parte estaba demasiado cansada, y solo deseaba volver pronto a casa. Cuando llegó al área donde ella y Marinette se encontraban antes del ataque, su prima ya estaba ahí.

No le pidió explicaciones ni nada, solo siguieron su camino y llegaron a la tienda, Mei compro todo lo que necesitaba y había dejado algunos productos en pedido, al final eran esenciales.

…

Tratar de olvidar su discusión con la serpiente la tenía alterada, Eric podía sentirlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era responder con la misma fiereza sus golpes ¿Cuántas patadas certeras llevaba en tan solo unos minutos? Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Mei estaba tirada en el piso boca arriba mientras esperaba tomar un poco de aliento para poder levantarse.

\- ¿Lista para mañana? - Mei volteó a verlo con sorpresa, cubriendo su boca -Imagine que lo habrías olvidado con todo esto que traes encima

-Gracias por recordármelo- Dijo al momento de terminar de abrocharse las agujetas de sus zapatos - ¿A qué hora y donde nos vemos?

-Pasare por ti a las cinco, como somos VIP tenemos que estar antes

-No inventes ¿es en serio? - Eric asintió, esto la tenía aún más sorprendida -No se porque, pero me siento muy emocionada

…

Al día siguiente y después de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, tomo su respectivo baño antes del concierto, hizo los arreglos pertinentes y sentada frente al espejo, trataba de acomodar su cabello, pero nuevamente no pudo hacer nada con él, así que solo se hizo una partidura a un lado y lo acomodo.

-Hey, ¿ya estás lista? – Le pregunto su prima al entrar a la habitación y verla por el espejo -Vaya, te ves increíble, sabes, te hace falta algo, cierra los ojos

Obediente, cerro los ojos y Mari la giro en la silla, sintió algo frío y líquido recorrer sus parpados, luego una segunda vez, cuando los abrió, pudo ver el delineado negro en sus ojos, su primera le tendía el rímel para pestañas, lo tomó y paso el delgado cepillo por sus pestañas, dándoles un volumen que jamás imagino tener.

-Ahora sí, estas perfecta…

Estaba claro que no era su estilo, pero le gustaba el resultado y tal vez no estaba tan exagerado para un concierto; cuando el timbre sonó, le dio un cálido abrazo a Marinette y bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus tíos y salió al encuentro con Eric.

De haber podido, su mandíbula hubiera caído al piso, por lo que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar.

-Estas hermosa…- Soltó como en suspiro, pero luego recapacito -Perdona, ¿nos vamos?

Asintió, subió al auto de él y el chofer los dejó a unas cuantas calles, ya que había varias cerradas. Mei observó una larga fila que recorría calles y calles, era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto, pero estaba segura de que Eric no.

-Ven, nuestra fila es por acá- Eric la tomó de la mano, no la jaloneaba ni nada, y le estaba agradecida por el hecho de que era la primera vez que se ponía esos tacones -Albert

-Hey, Eric- El chico lo saludo, aparentemente se conocían - ¿Ella es tu chica?

-No, es una amiga que acepto venir en lugar de Dean…

-Qué raro, Dean ama al grupo- Mei arqueó una ceja, ya tendría tiempo luego de interrogar a su amigo -Síganme, hare que entren antes para que estén en primera fila, lo de los autógrafos no puedo garantizártelo

-No se puede todo en la vida- Eric se encogió de hombros, Mei lo seguía de cerca -Gracias Albert, te debo una

-La próxima vez que el sistema colapse, ya sé a quién llamar

La camaradería entre ambos era nata, cuando ambos estuvieron al frente en el escenario, Mei se sentía nerviosa, pero poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar; cuando estuvieron rodeados de gente, Eric rodeaba a la chica para que nada ni nadie los separara.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién va a tocar? – Preguntó con inocencia, mirando hacia arriba -Aun no me lo has dicho

-Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente- Eric estaba rebosante de felicidad, su sexto sentido le decía que era algo que él estaba esperando con muchas ansias -En dos minutos…

Las luces se apagaron, la música comenzó a sonar y extrañamente, conocía esa tonada, Sugar sonaba por completo en su cabeza y la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, no pudiendo evitar apretar las manos de Eric y entonar junto con él la canción de apertura.

Pero claro que podían bailar, ya lo habían hecho una vez y lo volverían a hacer, al joven eso no le preocupaba y aunque ella sintiera todas las miradas sobre ellos, trato de no tomarles importancia y continuar disfrutando.

Esta sería una de esas pequeñas cosas que permanecerían en su mente, en su corazón, y gracias a Albert, habían podido conseguir tomarse una foto con el grupo entero; había conocido a Maroon 5 gracias a Eric, y probablemente siempre le estaría agradecida de haberle mostrado esa experiencia.


	19. Dragón del tiempo

_Dejare esto por aquí... y me ire muuuuuy lentamente... _

_Me refugiare en mi cajita de metal y diré hasta la próxima _

* * *

Con el verano a la vuelta de la esquina, Mei se dio a la tarea de crear un pastel helado, Tom estaba fascinado nuevamente con la mente tan creativa que su sobrina poseía, las cosas estaban marchando mucho mejor para el negocio desde que ella llegara, incluso Marinette se beneficiaba de sus dones.

Aquella ocasión no había tenido oportunidad de comentarle a su prima los planes que tenía, pero más que planes, sería un trabajo pagado de la escuela para realizar el vestuario de una obra de teatro para la escuela.

¿Por qué nadie le había enseñado a decir que no? No, no podía decirle que no a su prima, ni a sus tíos, ni a sus clientes, ahora tenía trabajo y aparte de eso, la tarea de derrotar a los draco-akumas.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que entregar esa pintura? - Le pregunto Suanni mientras veía el reloj, el cual marcaba las tres de la mañana -Deberías descansar

-No lo creo Sua, debo dejar que el óleo seque por más de veinticuatro horas, así que debo terminarla en este momento- Su boceto yacía a un lado, solo aplicaba los colores que faltaban y que le daban toda la vida que necesitaba el cuadro -Debo entregarla en dos días, si la termino en quince minutos, tengo el tiempo suficiente para que todo el óleo seque

Yue ya estaba acomodado en su parte de la cama, aunque de vez en cuando abría los ojos para asegurarse de que su humana seguía en la habitación; una vez finalizó, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, el felino se acurruco a un lado de ella y Sua se encargó de apagar la luz.

-Está trabajando demasiado- Murmuró Yaz al verla dormir plácidamente, con la cara llena de pintura y el cabello también - ¿Cómo se encuentra? Jia…

-Emocionalmente esta mejor, pero su espíritu está agotado, no tiene más defensas, está demasiado presionada- Comentó el dragón almeja mientras flotaba -Solo nos queda velar su sueño

Se había levantado temprano, a pesar de haber dormido solo unas tres horas, aunque eso no estaba siendo nada bueno para sus ojos, los cuales cada día estaban más cansados, los sentía arenosos y perdía la visión varias veces en el día.

-Rayos…- Murmuró mientras soltaba la pluma que sostenía, cubriendo sus ojos al notar que prácticamente no veía ni el pizarrón ni el cuaderno.

-Oye Mei ¿Estas bien? - La voz de su compañero la tomó por sorpresa, trato de enfocar hacia el rostro de Luka, pero apenas podía ver una mancha borrosa -Profesor, la señorita Cheng tiene problemas con su vista

Claro que el profesor la había enviado a enfermería, por lo que Luka se encargó de acompañarla y dejarla ahí, regresando a su salón para recuperar los apuntes y poder pasárselos a ella cuando lo necesitara.

La enfermera reviso sus ojos y le hizo un estudio visual, el cual no pudo aprobar, la puso a descansar en lo que algún familiar atendía el llamado; al cabo de unos minutos, Sabine y Tom estaban en la enfermería.

-La vista de su sobrina está completamente cansada, no fue capaz de decirme una sola letra del cartel, por lo que creo conveniente que la lleven con un optometrista – Ambos tutores se miraron, por otro lado, Mei no parecía muy feliz con lo que decía la enfermera -Lo mejor sería que de momento descansara, a parte de la vista, su presión arterial y glucosa estaban por debajo de lo normal, así que espero puedan vigilar un poco más su estilo de vida

No tenían de otra más que de llevarse a su sobrina, la enfermera ya tenía su mochila y sus cosas ahí, así que la envió a casa. Lo primero que hizo Sabine fue darle de comer, luego la mando a descansar y de inmediato buscó a un optometrista, hasta que encontró a uno bueno que la consultase a la mañana siguiente.

-Adelante…

-Hola Mei, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto la voz de su prima, aunque pudo oír más pasos detrás -Te molesta tener ¿visitas?

-No, adelante… solo tengan cuidado con el cuadro que esta sobre el caballete- Todos se acercaron a la cama, Rosita cerró la puerta al terminar todos de entrar -Pues, me siento bien, la tía Sabine ya me regaño por tener tantas actividades que hacer, y de momento llamó a algunos de mis clientes para aplazar mi trabajo hasta que me sienta mejor de mis ojos

\- ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste pintando este cuadro? - Preguntó Alix observando de cerca -El óleo aún está fresco

-Lo terminé casi a las tres y media de la madrugada, relativamente no dormí en toda la noche- Alya suspiro, seguida de Nino -Ya sé lo que han de estar pensando, pero lo cierto es que no quería quedar mal con mi cliente, y pues, aquí estoy, sin poder hacer nada de momento

Todos se quedaron platicando con la chica, algo con lo que Yue estaba demasiado feliz, marcando como propio a cada uno de los visitantes, aunque poco a poco se fueron retirando; cuando Mari terminó de despedir a sus amigos, volvió con su prima.

\- ¿Estás segura de poder ayudarme con los vestuarios?

-Por supuesto que sí, mañana me llevaran con un especialista, no falta que me diga que necesito lentes y con eso bastara

-No tienes un alto ¿verdad? – Ambas rieron, pero entonces Yue se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su humana -Oye, calma Yue, ya no eres un bebe pequeño

-Eso es algo que le digo todos los días

…

La visita al optometrista no fue nada esperanzadora, a pesar de tener la vista descansada y de realizarle el estudio correctamente, el nivel de aumento que necesitaba era muy grande para alguien tan joven, por lo que le pidió no utilizar en absoluto su vista por lo menos dos días más y volver, no deseaba darle unos lentes que no le servirían, así que esperar era la mejor opción.

Estar encerrada en casa no era su fuerte, mucho menos si no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que, tirada en su habitación, sacudía un juguete para que Yue jugara, escuchando únicamente los brincos y marometas que daba el felino en el piso; suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta? - le pregunto Jia mientras revoloteaba sobre ella -Toma un poco de aire fresco

-Odio usar los lentes de sol, me molestan- Se enderezó, quedando sentada en el piso y dejando a Yue revolcándose en el piso -Veré si me dejan estar, aunque sea en la panadería

-Oye, oye ¿Y puedes traernos pan? – Pregunto Bax, mostrando su blanca dentadura -Por fi

-Está bien, jueguen con Yue mientras tanto- Se puso de pie, ese día estaba lo más informal que se le pudo atravesar, poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla, sus converse negros y una playera de Maroon 5 que le había regalado Eric -Esten alertas por si algo sucede

Bajo las escaleras, Tom se sorprendió de verla en la entrada, aunque no muy convencida; lo cierto era, que el sol que entraba por las ventanas la lastimaba ¿No podía estar por un momento en su lugar favorito? Bajo un escalón más, pero no pudo soportar la luz, retrocediendo y volviendo a la casa.

…

Cuando Marinette volvió a casa, le sorprendió ver a su prima tirada en el sofá, estaba dormida, por lo que trato de no despertarla y paso de largo hasta su habitación.

-Por lo visto, lo de Mei parece más grave de lo que pensamos- Le afirmó a su Kwami mientras encendía su computadora para trabajar -Pero mientras se recupera, yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer de este lado, así que a esforzarnos

-Ella estará bien, es una chica muy fuerte- Afirmó Tikki dando unas cuantas vueltas -Ya verás que terminaremos el trabajo a tiempo

Mientras Mei se reponía, Marinette trabajaba en los patrones que utilizaría, ya tenía las medidas de algunas chicas, el día siguiente sería el día definitivo para elegir a la actriz principal, la obra de la bella y la bestia adaptada a una escuela no era un fuerte, pero como escuela, tratarían de hacer la obra de fin de curso más espectacular que nunca hayan hecho.

Cuando llegó a casa, se quedó de pie en la puerta, claro que no iba a entrar por la panadería y darles la noticia a sus padres tan de repente, por lo que subió a la casa, encontrando a su prima tirada nuevamente en el sofá, pero esta vez estaba de cabeza.

-Vas a hacer que te dé un derrame

-Es placentero estar así de vez en cuando- Trato de enderezarse, pero lo único que logró, fue caer al piso -En mi cuarto no puedo hacerlo, Yue quiere lamerme la cara apenas la pongo a disposición de él

Mei era la mejor compañía para trabajar, mientras ella diseñaba o cosía, Mei hacia sus meditaciones, hasta que el teléfono sonó, era raro que recibiera llamadas, pero más raro aún, era recibir una llamada de Nathaniel.

La cuestión era simple, les hacía falta gente que trabajara con el grupo de arte, Nath había visto sus pinturas y era la persona perfecta; esta vez su sentido de la responsabilidad y la salud habló antes de echar a perder todo.

-Agradezco que hayas pensado en mí para el trabajo Nathaniel, pero estoy esperando aun mi recuperación ocular- Nath guardó silencio, pero por dentro, Mei se quemaba por tocar los murales de esa obra -Te prometo que cuando sienta mejoría, me reportare en el set para ayudarles lo más que pueda

Marinette le aplaudió, feliz de que tuviera el valor de decir "no" y volviendo ambas a sus actividades normales, aunque Mei era solo un adorno más en esa habitación por el momento.

…

El día al fin llegó, Sabine y Mei esperaban el resultado.

-Todo parece más normal, adaptar tus anteojos será sencillo con esta nueva graduación- El optometrista se puso de pie, haciendo señas a la chica para que se acercara -Puedes elegir cualquier armazón

Esta era la decisión más difícil ¿Cuál iba acorde a su rostro? ¿Qué color debían ser? ¿Negros? ¿Rosas? ¿Verdes? Tenía ya seleccionados unos cuatro pares diferentes, así como diferentes tamaños, logró descartas dos pares, de los cuales llevaba puestos los verdes.

-Estos- Entrego un armazón dorado de vidrio ancho, esperando no arrepentirse -Por favor

Salieron de la óptica, ya podía ver bien aún con el sol en todo su esplendor, pero de preferencia, usaba los lentes para que su tía no le fuera decir algo. Al llegar a la panadería prefirió quedarse a ayudar un rato.

-Los lentes estarán listos para mañana a medio día- Comentó Sabine a Tom, Mei había perdido la mitad de la semana de clases, por lo que ahora debía ponerse nuevamente al corriente -Aunque debe evitar seguir forzando la vista

-Pero puedo quedarme un rato aquí ¿verdad? Quiero hacer algo productivo- Imploró, juntando sus dos manos a manera se súplica -Se los ruego, no puedo hacer nada arriba que no implique querer pintar o estar dibujando, al menos aquí tengo como distraerme

La hora de llegada de Marinette se había pasado, extrañada por la situación, aunque no pudiendo preguntarles a sus tíos el motivo, ya que los tres estaban ocupados atendiendo clientes diferentes. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, no podía abandonar su puesto en la caja, ya que mientras Sabine y Tom cerraban contratos para eventos, ella atendía a los clientes normales.

Cuando al fin pudo tomarse un respiro, Chloe entró por la puerta, se quitó los lentes y velozmente se acercó a saludar a su amiga.

-Hola Chloe ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a que Marinette tomara mis medidas para el traje que usare en la obra escolar, me tocó ser la hechicera- La verdad, Mei no tenía mucha información sobre la obra, y menos con esta inesperada inasistencia - ¿Harás la audición para algún papel?

\- ¿Eh? No, no creo… Nathaniel quiere que ayude con los murales, aunque estoy a la espera de mis nuevos anteojos

-Deberías intentarlo ¿Qué tal si eres buena? – Mei hizo una mueca, no muy segura -Tan solo inténtalo, nada pierdes

-De acuerdo, lo hare- Si de algo estaba segura, era que las palabras de la rubia eran totalmente diferentes a las de un inicio; era más educada y amable con las personas, menos despectiva y estaba comenzando a llevarse mejor con el resto de la clase -Llevare a Chloe con Marinette, regreso en un rato

-No te preocupes, no te exijas tanto, mejor trata de descansar- Sabine le acarició la cabeza, a pesar de ser más alta que ella -En un rato les subiré unos bocadillos

Ambas agradecieron, Mei llevó a Chloe hasta la habitación de Marinette, donde se encontraba Luka y tenía telas y telas regadas por todos lados.

-Sería terrible que viniera Yue a revolcarse en ellas- Mencionó Mei mientras trataba de no pisar nada importante -Chloe viene a que le tomes sus medidas

-Gracias por venir Chloe, en un momento te atiendo…

Cuando terminó de medir a Luka, éste tomó el lugar de la rubia, tomó su mochila y le entregó unas copias de su propio cuaderno.

-Son los apuntes de la semana- Le explicó con calma, señalando cada pestaña de colores con el nombre de la asignatura -Si hay algo que no entiendas, estaré libre mañana para explicarte lo que necesites

-Gracias, eres mi salvador- Expresó, sonriéndole tan abiertamente que Luka se sonrojo un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de no hablar con ella tan tranquilamente? -Mañana que me entreguen mis lentes me pondré a trabajar

Sabine apareció, viendo el desastre que ocurría en la habitación de su hija, Luka tomó los bocadillos y Mei la jarra y los vasos; los cuatro recogieron un poco las telas del piso y ayudaron a Marinette a ordenar un poco.

Convivir de esta manera le hizo ver a Marinette que Chloe definitivamente era otra persona, un cambio muy grande en tan solo un año; antes de irse, la rubia paso a ver a su mayor beneficiario, Yue. El felino de tamaño gigante se restregó en el pantalón de la chica, hasta cierto punto, estaba emocionada por el gato, pero estaba más sorprendida de ver su enorme tamaño.

…

Con sus lentes en mano y un repuesto por si acaso, comenzó a trabajar en los apuntes que Luka le había dejado, no tenía problemas con historia o matemáticas, su problema ahora era química, con la profesora Mendeleiev, por lo que llamó a Luka para ver si podía ir todavía al Liberty.

-Gracias por ayudarme Luka- Dijo al momento de sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, ahí donde alguna vez compartieron una noche de estrellas con sus amigos -Ya sabes que pasa con la profesora Mendeleiev cada vez que tengo que ausentarme

-Lo sé, imagine que tendrías problema con ella, sobre todo porque parece siempre odiar a los alumnos- Rieron, una sonrisa tan abierta y sincera que no creía que fuera la misma Mei que había llegado ya mas de un año a Paris – Bien, vamos a trabajar…

Luka y Mei trabajaron buen rato con la materia de química, su vista aún estaba adaptándose a los lentes, por lo que se los quito por un momento y se cubrió el rostro con las manos; Luka comenzó a tocar su guitarra unos segundos después ¿De donde la había sacado?

La música la había ayudado a relajarse, y mientras Luka tocaba, ella se concentro en sus apuntes; sus ojos siempre permanecían cerrados cuando tocaba, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de mirarla, ahí sentada, concentrada en sus apuntes mientras veía como se resbalaban sus nuevos lentes poco a poco.

[Título de la canción: Música de amor ambiental  
Canal: Ambien Scott]

Las muecas que hacia le provocaron una risita que pocas veces ella había escuchado, lo que ocasiono que volteara a ver al chico.

-Las caras que haces por pelearte con los lentes son graciosas- Esto la hizo sonrojar a más no poder, por lo que se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la popa para que el chico no pudiera verla; dejó su guitarra al ver a la chica levantarse y se acercó a ella -Lo siento, sé que aún estas adaptándote

-No es eso- Murmuró ella, mirando el panorama nocturno que ofrecía el barco, mientras una suave brisa movía su cabello -Tal vez me hacía falta un poco de esto

Luka la observó, había visto muchos cambios en ella desde su llegada, pero en estos momentos, es como si su melodía hubiera vuelto a cambiar, pero si, había cambiado desde que conoció a Eric; Luka sabía que había mas confianza y seguridad en ella, pero no por eso, dejaba de ser aquella chica tierna y tímida que llegó a París de un día para otro con toda una vida de opresiones y soledad que la rodeaban constantemente, esa Mei había quedado en el pasado y verla crecer le hacía feliz.

Los impulsos de su cuerpo se activaron, tomando de la mano a la chica y girándola hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella, en confusión total, se preguntaba el porque el chico hacía eso, aunque se dejo invadir por su aroma, no pudiendo evitar pasar sus manos por la espalda sin importar que los lentes se le clavaran.

-Luka… tu…- Lo dudo un poco, no porque no tuviera el valor, sino porque sentía que traicionaba a su prima en cierta forma - ¿Qué opinas de Marinette?

[Le Portrait De La Petit Cossette - Main Theme]

El cuerpo de Luka se tensó, esto fue algo que pudo sentir de inmediato y su sexto sentido se activó, su amigo veía a la nada, había dejado caer los brazos a los costados y de pronto se alejó de ella, giró la cabeza al escuchar más pasos, por lo que pudo ver a más hombres jóvenes caminar hacia una sola dirección.

¿Cómo pudo haber dejado pasar algo tan simple? De un momento a otro pudo sentir la fuerza de atracción de ese poder, no podía transformarse, Rose y Juleka estaban adentro, Anarka igual, por lo que salió del barco, siguiendo a Luka y viendo a otras chicas seguir a sus parejas.

Corrió, sin importar la dirección seguía siempre en línea recta hasta que todos los hombres comenzaron a girar hacia la izquierda, ella siguió derecho, encontrando un callejón donde transformarse, saliendo por la parte de arriba y viendo a lo lejos a Ladybug.

Se acercó a su compañera y juntas analizaron la situación desde el tejado donde se habían detenido, no había enemigo visible, pero no solo eso, reaccionaron en que esa noche estarían solas; al ver la marea de hombres jóvenes, supusieron que tanto Chat Noir como Yue estarían hechizados.

Se adentraron a buscar la causa de que los hombres actuaran de esa manera, preguntándose que tipo de draco-akuma estaría detrás de todo ese meollo; pero solo encontraron huevos en incubación, preguntándose cuantos hombres estarían bajo su control.

Varias lanzas habían salido disparadas hacia ellas, su enemigo atacaba, pero ¿por dónde? Si no podían verle, si no podían predecir sus ataques ¿Cómo ganarían la pelea? ¿Cómo salvarían a sus amigos y a la ciudad?

Su mente no dejó de funcionar en ningún momento, y si algo había aprendido recientemente, era a detenerse y analizar la situación.

-Tengo un plan- Dijo Yang mientras veía más lanzas salir disparadas en su dirección -Si no podemos verle, debemos tener a alguien observando, ya regreso

Yang se dirigió a la casa de su compañero, obviamente el abuelo Yang estaba esperándola afuera, mostrando su satisfacción con una sonrisa y mostrándole la caja de los anillos.

-Dragon Yang, Paris y el mundo te necesitan ¿Quién será tu nuevo compañero en esta travesía? ¿A quien crees digno de portar un anillo de dragón y dejarle pertenecer a tu aquelarre?

-Tengo a la persona indicada Maestro- Tomó uno de los anillos y sonrió al saber a quien se lo entregaría -Eric volverá sano y salvo

Salió de la casa, dirección hacia el hotel Le Grand Paris, donde la rubia se encontraba en su ventana, mostrando su sorpresa de ver a la nueva heroína ahí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Pregunto con cierto miedo ¿o demasiado sorprendida? -Tú…

-Chloe Bourgeois, Paris te necesita ¿Estas dispuesta a tomar esta encomienda tan grande a mí lado?

-Pero yo, no soy digna ni siquiera de llevar un Miraculous

\- ¿Y acaso ves aquí a Ladybug? - Chloe la miraba, queriendo y no queriendo tomar el anillo -Se que no me fallaras, únete a mí y se una heroína

Algo en la voz de esa mujer le transmitió confianza, seguridad, sabía que podía confiar en ella, así que tomó el anillo, lo colocó en su dedo central y un pequeño dragón plateado con manchas apareció, pero la rubia no tardo en activar su poder, transformándose de inmediato y cambiando completamente su aspecto.

Su rubia cabellera se había hecho morada, habían aparecido trenzas, permitiéndole ponerse el gorro de su traje que ahora le acompañaba, un bustier cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, donde varios tatuajes aparecieron, una falda apareció en la parte baja, una bolsa colgada a su derecha y unas botas más cortas que las de su ahora compañera también la acompañaban, al final apareció un daibo que desprendía luz violeta.

Juntas se dirigieron al epicentro de la batalla, donde Ladybug se mostraba cansada de tanto esquivar las lanzas, hasta que estas rebotaron en el escudo de Jia. De algo estaba segura, era que la chica sabría usar los poderes que le había otorgado.

-En dos minutos, posiciónate treinta grados al este, de ahí saldrá un ataque desde donde podrás tener una mejor visión del enemigo- Hablo la nueva heroína, quien aún no se presentaba -Ladybug, en cinco minutos lanza tu yoyo en dirección al sur, ahí podrás golpearle y hacerla perder su invisibilidad

Ambas obedecieron a la chica, Yang había podido ver a su enemigo y Ladybug pudo golpearle con su yoyo, haciendo que perdiera su invisibilidad.

\- ¡NO! - Exclamó, abalanzándose sobre Yang, mostrándose eufórica -Todos los hombres me servirán, acaben con ellas mis niños

Los huevos se abrieron, la lluvia se hizo presente en ese momento a pesar de que antes no había ninguna sola nube y todos los que estaban encerrados en los huevos comenzaron a atacarlas, incluida a la nueva heroína, pero fue algo que no dudo en hacer.

-Tiempo- Susurro a su daibo, lo que hizo que los huevos que aún no se abrían se congelaran, mientras que los que comenzaron a atacar se detuvieron -No podrás atacar mientras Qu Yuan esté presente

Yang ataco a la draco-akumatizada, logrando quitarle una pulsera que fungía como receptor del akuma, el cual voló y dejó caer las escamas.

-Estos son los efectos que provoca un amor no correspondido- Dijo en voz baja mientras cargaba con el cuerpo de la chica, una bella joven de cabellos castaños que había perdido el conocimiento -Ahora a realizar el ritual

Cuando todo el humo del ritual se disipo, Ladybug observó a la nueva heroína, quien la miró, y aunque por unos instantes sintió el resentimiento de la rubia, pronto desapareció ese sentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Qu Yuan, poseedora del dragón del tiempo- Estiro la mano, estrechándola con la de Ladybug -Espero nos llevemos bien

-Así será

Ladybug se haría cargo de la chica, por lo que Yang y Qu se alejaron juntas, deteniéndose en una azotea cercana al hotel.

-Gracias por permitirme ser heroína una vez más, es… reconfortante- El tono de voz y los sentimientos la sacudieron, podía sentir el afecto que le tenía a esa labor, a ser reconocida -Debo regresarte el anillo ¿verdad?

-Si prometes guardar el secreto y no decirle a nadie sobre quién eres, puedes conservarlo- Qu la miró con sorpresa -Yo confió en ti

Y así, ambas se separaron, Yang desapareció en uno de tantos callejones, y Mei salió en busca de su amigo, recorriendo varias calles, pero nunca separándose del rio por si él estaba suficientemente cerca. Cuando al fin pudo verlo, corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

Cuando volvieron al barco, la peli jade tomó sus cosas, agradeciéndole por haberle ayudado y retirándose a su hogar, aunque era tarde, se dispuso a ir a casa de los Yang, donde se encontró con el abuelo.

-Veo que has decidido permitirle a esa chica quedarse con el anillo- Mei tragó saliva - ¿Estás segura de que es una buena opción?

-Lo es maestro, confió en ella y sé que no me decepcionara- Mei se quitó la mochila y la abrió, apenas introduciendo su mano -Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, vine a entregarle esto

Cuando su mano asomó, también lo hizo el grimorio de la caja del Panteón Draconico, los ojos del abuelo se sorprendieron, luego le mostro la caja, la cual el abrió y miró con asombro a la chica.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Yo… conozco al guardián que activo aquel sentimonstruo, él me ayudo en un inicio cuando llegué aquí, el tradujo el grimorio para mí, aunque hay cosas que no logró comprender bien todavía y que espero usted pueda ayudarme- El viejo Yang la miró, había sinceridad y arrepentimiento, los sentimientos de la chica eran tan puros que no había mentira alguna en ella -Él los encontró, tal vez poco después de que su padre los perdiera, otros los encontró durante sus viajes, y ahora quiere que usted los tenga de vuelta

-Demasiado considerado- Murmuró el hombre, tomando la caja y notando la magia maligna que rodeaba a los anillos -Algunos siguen poseídos por el poder de Tiamat, necesitan purificación ¿Podrías prestarme el anillo de Suanni unos días?

-Claro maestro- Mei se retiró el anillo y se lo entregó al abuelo -Pórtate bien Sua

-Es hora de volver a tu hogar, yo me asegurare de Eric- Mei reverenció al abuelo, se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa, colocándose la mochila al hombro, pero el hombre la detuvo -Mei Ling, trata de relajar tu carga, tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor que está preocupada por tu salud, espero que tengas eso en mente siempre

-Por supuesto que si maestro, buenas noches

Un sabor amargo volvió a recorrer su boca, su mente, por lo que solo llegar a casa saludo a sus tíos y subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y cayó rendida en la cama.

…

Él no tenía contemplado caer en el hechizo de esa draco-akuma, pensó que por no pertenecer a esa época podría salvarse, pero no había podido evitar nada de lo que sucedió. Durante el trayecto, había visto a la peli jade caminar en dirección a la panadería.

-Algo está pasando…- Murmuró mientras se recargaba en el barandal del puente, mirando el agua correr, la chica a su lado lo miraba con preocupación -Tal vez no estuvo tan mal que nos enviara tan atrás en el tiempo

-Crees… ¿Qué todo empezó aquí?

-Probablemente, en mi mente no ha dejado de rondar la imagen de ese día en la pista de hielo- Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el metal -Si ese es el caso, aun puedo hacer algo

-Pero no puedes interferir tan abruptamente, eso causaría un desequilibrio total y…

-No voy a hacer ninguna locura Colette, no soy tonto, si algo aprendí de ese hombre, es siempre a mirar antes de actuar…

Sus ojos se centraron en su anillo y su pulsera, si algo sabía bien, era a nunca perder su objetivo de vista.


	20. Cazador

_Dejare esto por aquí..._

_Me iré lentamente... _

_Y espero causar las reacciones esperadas... _

* * *

A pesar de tener que hacer tantos trajes para la obra, poder avanzar de esa forma no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de sus amigos y familia, Mari había trazado todos los patrones en la tela para que su prima los cortara mientras ella cosía, pero las habilidades de Mei para cortar eran más veloces que la máquina de coser.

Reincorporarse a las clases fue fácil gracias a Luka, el lunes terminaban las audiciones, por lo que participaría tal y como le había prometido a Chloe, quedándose en un papel secundario junto a Sabrina y Juleka y que solo aparecería en pocas escenas, por lo demás, podía quedarse tras el telón y ayudar con los cambios de escena.

El día que apareció en el club de artes los ojos de Nathaniel mostraron la felicidad de tenerla ahí, a pesar de él ser un experto, admiraba como la creatividad de la chica podía llenar de un momento a otro una hoja en blanco. Nath le relató lo que tenían planeado, de hecho, su área de trabajo era en el patio de la escuela, para ya no tener que mover la escenografía de lugar.

Tenía semanas trabajando, pero más que eso, la agilidad con la que se movía de un mural a otro, por lo que había comenzado con los bosques iluminados, luego con el muro del salón de baile, paso a los bosques oscuros y finalizó con el muro del pueblo; pero eso no era lo intenso, si no que había trabajado en todos ellos simultáneamente y no perdido un atisbo de creatividad o relación entre cada mural.

Ese día no tenía nada de especial, estaba casi por terminar por completo el mural del baile, estaba trabajando en lo más alto, subida en la escalera mientras terminaba unos mínimos detalles, lo que pasaba debajo de ella no le preocupaba, ya que tenía puestos sus audífonos.

-Mei ha hecho un trabajo magnífico con los escenarios- Murmuró Luka a un lado de Marinette, sostenía unos cafés y Mari unos bocadillos - ¿Cuánto lleva ahí arriba?

-Como dos horas, ha de tener las piernas entumidas- Rieron, la pasión más grande de esa chica estaba frente a sus ojos -Son magníficos ¿no lo crees?

-Conozco gente que podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo- Esa voz, la petulancia y arrogancia impregnadas en ella, solo podían ser de una sola persona -Esto es horrendo, hablare con el directo Damocles para que contrate a alguien mejor

-Hola, Lila- Mascullo Marinette entre dientes, mirando con hastía a la chica - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Supe que harían una obra para fin de curso, vine por el papel principal- Luka se sorprendió, todos en la escuela sabían de quien era el papel principal, bueno, tal vez Mei todavía no lo sabía, ni Lila, pero era momento de enterarse -Así que fuera de mi camino

Menos de dos segundos bastaron para que su ropa se manchara de pintura ¿De dónde había venido? Haría que el culpable pagara con sangre.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Grito desde arriba la chica, que bajaba a paso veloz la escalera, Marinette y Luka reían sutilmente -Lo bueno es que solo fue pintura

-Que idiota eres, has manchado mi mejor ropa- Mei alzó una ceja ¿Quién era esta chica tan petulante e histérica? Jamás la había visto, o no le había puesto atención, pero su sexto sentido le decía que era aún mucho peor que Chloe en sus malos tiempos - ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer las cosas con cuidado? Hay gente aquí abajo

-Bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, es un área de trabajo, si estás aquí es porque estás dispuesto a ensuciarte y obviamente no te pones tu mejor ropa para trabajar con pintura- Claro, lo decía ella que tenía pintura de pies a cabeza ¿Cuántas veces le llamaba su tía la atención para que se tallara bien? Una noche estuvo tan tentada a meterse a la bañera con ella para quitarle una plasta de pintura que tenía una semana adherida a su cabello – Así que, si no es mucha molestia, sal del área de trabajo del equipo de arte

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes? – Pregunto con furia la morena, y la verdad, a Mei no le importaba, solo quería que se fuera de su área de trabajo - ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Marinette estaba por interferir, pero Luka la detuvo, en otras circunstancias hasta él hubiera intervenido, pero a la fecha, la chica se había vuelto más fuerte, así que ambos observaron.

-Soy la encargada de esta área, y es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, así que, si vienes a interrumpir mi trabajo y a molestar a mis amigos, te pido que te retires por favor- Soltó, dejando a Lila con la boca abierta -Y la verdad, no me interesa saber quién eres

-Pagaran muy caro todo esto…

Lila pego la vuelta para marcharse, pero mágicamente algo se enredó en su pie, haciendo que tropezara con las cubetas de pintura restantes. Mei se encogió de hombros, volteo a ver a sus amigos y tomó un café y un bocadillo.

-No saben cuanta falta me hacía- Mencionó, pero Mari saco un pañuelo y le limpio una mancha de la mejilla -Gracias, creo que hoy no me salvo de que tía Sabine me restriegue la esponja en la cara

Reír en medio del berrinche y la furia de Lila solo era la cereza del pastel de ese día, pero la morena no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a estar tan tranquilo con su termómetro de ira en ascenso.

-No importa, ya verán que me quedare con el papel principal…

-Creo que has llegado tarde a la repartición de bienes ¿hace cuánto que no vienes a la escuela? – Ese día se sentía poderosa, ni siquiera sabía quién era esta chica y ya la estaba hartando, y para que ella se hartara de alguien, estaba muy difícil -Mejor ve a informarte de las cosas

Podía ver claramente el humo salir de sus oídos, si algo había aprendido de Eric, era a hacer bromas; verla alejarse llena de pintura la hizo explotar esta vez en carcajadas, algo que contagio tanto a Luka como a Marinette.

-Gracias por el bocadillo- Destapó su café, no estaba muy acostumbrada, aún prefería su Chai Latte -Por cierto, aun no se quien tiene el papel principal ¿Quién es la afortunada de ser Bella?

-La tienes frente a ti…- Le dijo Luka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando a Marinette por los hombros, Mei se sorprendió, sobre todo porque ya un mes y no estaba enterada, claro ¿Cómo se iba a enterar si casi no asistía a los ensayos? -Marinette será Bella en la obra

-Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende, felicidades Mari- Abrazo a su prima, le dio otro sorbo a su café y lo dejó en una esquina -Bueno, volveré al trabajo, ya casi termino este mural

Luka y Marinette se despidieron de la peli jade, quien volvió a subir la escalera una vez recuperara la pintura que estaba utilizando. Ambos repartieron lo que llevaban en las manos a sus amigos más cercanos, luego de eso, volvieron a sus clases; Mei y el resto tenían un permiso para trabajar antes del descanso, por lo que los chicos se reunieron con ella y Nath, observando los murales.

-Esta obra será fantástica- Soltó Nino con la voz cargada de emoción, esta vez no estaría a cargo de la música, si no que estaría dentro de la obra representando al extravagante Lumiere – Los murales son hermosos

-Al cliente lo que pida- Mei estaba tirada en el piso, la espalda le dolía horrores y un momento de serenidad no le caía mal a nadie -Por cierto ¿alguien me puede explicar quién era la chica de esta mañana?

-Ah, te refieres a Lila…

-Es una chica que tiene permiso de faltar cuando se le da la gana- Completo Alix las palabras de Alya - ¿Te causo problemas?

-Solo interfirió con mi trabajo un poco, pero nada que un poco de pintura en la ropa no pueda arreglar- Esto hizo reír a todos, pero Luka y Mari nunca olvidarían ese día -Si vuelve a atravesarse en mi camino, no dudare en vaciarle la cubeta entera

Suanni no estaba con ella, él era el encargado del incienso relajante, por lo que estos últimos días había estado ya algo alterada por tanto trabajo, tal vez debería ir a casa de los Yang por su dragón, pero luego lo pensó dos veces, creyendo que era mejor continuar como hasta el momento.

…

La fecha se acercaba, Marinette y Mei entregaban los vestuarios conforme los terminaban, ahora trabajaban en los dos vestidos que Mari utilizaría, el vestido de su prima estaba listo desde hacía unas semanas atrás, por lo que ya era la recta final del trabajo; la pintora seguía trabajando en otras cosas que le habían pedido, por ejemplo, decidieron resaltar los árboles del bosque nocturno de último momento y ahora trabajaba en ellos junto con Nath.

-Que hermoso trabajo Nathaniel- El pelirrojo se tensó, más que nada porque sabía cómo solía ser Lila, Mei volteó a ver discreta a su compañero, visiblemente tenso por la presencia de la morena -Que mal que tu trabajo sea denigrado por culpa de las personas con poco talento

-No… no… yo opaco el trabajo de Mei…- Oh, ahora sabía su nombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -Ella es una gran artista, su trabajo es impecable…

-Nathaniel- Hablo firme mientras se quitaba los audífonos, dejando los pinceles y las pinturas lejos de sus manos, girándose para ver a ambos chicos -Tú no opacas mi trabajo, ni yo el tuyo, tenemos las aptitudes suficientes para hacer esto, razón por la cual estamos aquí; al contrario de ciertas personas que se ausentan sin razón alguna y no se enteran de nada, dime una cosa ¿Conseguiste tu estelar?

-Por supuesto que lo conseguí, yo seré la hermosa princesa de esta obra- Mei explotó en carcajadas, y no porque quisiera, pero en ese momento, deseaba que Eric estuviera ahí para reírse juntos - ¿De qué te estas riendo?

Sin predecirlo ni medirlo, Lila tomó un vaso con pintura y lo lanzo a Mei, no le preocupaba su ropa ni lo que le pasara a ella, su reacción inmediata fue proteger su trabajo de semanas, por lo que se pegó más a la morena y dejo que la pintura la llenara, salpicándola también a ella.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - Exclamó la morena, furiosa por haberse ensuciado nuevamente, gruñendo a más no poder, Mei se quitó los lentes y solo así pudo dejar ver su ira - ¡Eres una idiota!

Antes de responder se sereno, se quitó la pintura de la nariz, pudiendo inhalar y exhalar, su día se había arruinado con eso.

-Escucha Lila, si vuelves a molestar mientras estamos trabajando, le diré al director Damocles que has estado fastidiando e interrumpiendo nuestro trabajado, esto es tan importante para Nathaniel como para mí y el resto de la escuela, si esto a ti no te importa, no es mi asunto- Movió el cuello para liberar tensión, momento para el cual, trono -Pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte aquí

Algo había en sus ojos que la hizo arder aún más, lo que tenía de víbora, lo tenía de miedosa, pero sus palabras la habían hecho retroceder, haciendo que se largara de ahí a paso veloz. Sintió su pulso volver a la normalidad, no solía ser una persona agresiva, algo similar a Marinette, pero que quisieran arruinar su trabajo por un berrinche, eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Nath se había acercado a ella, le ofreció un trapo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa -Ya vi que no soy el único al que le cae mal

Mei se limpió la cara, principalmente la boca, la pintura azul oscuro con la que trabajaban le escurría por la ropa, la que había alcanzado a entrar por los huecos dejaría su recorrido; únicamente se limpió el exceso.

-Estoy bien, pudo haber resultado peor…

\- ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarte?

-Está bien, terminemos esto y luego volveré a casa a darme un baño…

Había sacado de su mochila el segundo par de lentes, no quería perder tiempo en ir a lavar los otros, así que los envolvió en una franela y los guardo en su mochila, esperaba que nada les pasara. Aun en descanso, continuaron trabajando sin importar los cientos de ojos que se aglomeraban a su alrededor.

-Esos dos son tal para cual- Murmuró Alya, tomando fotografías de Nath y Mei trabajando - ¿Alguien sabe que le sucedió a Mei?

-Creo que oír decir a Iván y Milene que Lila se encapricho con el trabajo de ambos y quiso pasarse de lista- Respondió Alix, encuadrando la imagen frente a ellos -Obviamente Mei protegió su obra de arte y puso a Lila en su lugar

-Esa…- Luka tomó la mano de Mari, haciendo que se calmara, aunque eso no quitaba que el también estuviera molesto por querer perjudicar a una de sus amigas -Pobre de Mei…

…

El altercado con Lila había dejado secuelas en el grupo, como siempre, unos apoyaban a Lila y otros no, pero nada importó cuando al fin los trajes estuvieron terminados y entregados, pudiendo presentar todo a la escuela.

El escenario estaba listo, cada escenografía estaba ubicada en su respectivo lugar y equipo necesario, Mei y Nath supervisaban que todo estuviera en orden, aquellos no alcanzaron papel en la obra, fungirían como staff; faltaban solo unos días, y todos comenzaban a sentir nervios.

-Todo parece en orden- Puntualizó el director mientras supervisaba el escenario en general - ¿Los vestuarios están terminados?

-Así es señor, Marinette está haciendo la última prueba a su vestido de noche, todo está listo…

Las paredes tenían oídos, detrás del escenario habían habilitado algunos espacios para que los chicos se cambiaran de ropas, Alya estaba con Marinette, ayudándola con el vestido mientras que Mei auxiliaba a Iván con su traje de bestia.

Lila se había escabullido hasta el lugar de cambio…

-Alya ¿puedes venir a ayudarnos con Iván un poco? - Llamo de lado a lado Mei -Rápido

La morena abandono a Marinette, momento para el cual aprovecho para atacar, entró velozmente a su espacio.

-Creí que tenían problemas con Iván, volvis…- Mari observó a Lila en la entrada, llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu vestido es hermoso, lástima, yo me vería aún más hermosa en él… pero no saben apreciar la belleza- Solo había veneno en sus palabras, malamente, no podía moverse como quisiera, el corsé le apretaba y Lila merodeaba con cautela -Lastima… no podrás usarlo…

\- ¿De que estas…- Sintió algo caer sobre ella, había cerrado los ojos por inercia, pero de su pecho escurría la pintura verde, azul, roja -No…

Una risa malévola se escuchó, Lila desapareció en un santiamén, pero en su huida, Luka la había visto muy feliz, por lo que temió algo mucho peor. Avanzó hasta los vestidores, entró sin avisar a donde Marinette se encontraba, viéndola derrumbada sobre el vestido manchado

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Marinette apenas y podía hablar, su obra de arte estaba arruinada, Luka tomó sus manos temblorosas mientras veía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas -Fue Lila… ¿cierto?

…

La ira creció en su interior, aquella vez solo había sido la amenaza de Bob Ross, hoy era algo mucho peor, algo que no podía perdonar, no cuando habían herido de tal manera a su Eurídice; y la ira del hombre se convirtió en oscuridad, tanto que el cielo se oscureció, el rugido del trueno efímero y su presencia cubierta por las sombras.

-Nadie volverá a lastimarte…- Susurró frente a la mirada atónita de la chica, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo a la sombra más cercana, solo escuchando algo en un susurro -Cazador cuidara de ti

-Marinette ¿Estas bien? - Mei había entrado repentinamente, justo cuando el chico había desaparecido, viendo la desgracia que la invadía -Mari… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El resto dejó a ambas chicas solas, Mei aflojaba el corsé mientras Mari se limpiaba un poco el rostro, en ese momento los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, no había otra explicación y sin dudarlo, Mei se transformó, dejando a Marinette sola.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste? - Preguntó Tikki con intriga, Mari no tenía cabeza en ese momento -Marinette…

-Es la segunda vez que lo akumatizan por mi culpa- Marinette colgó el vestido manchado, no viendo como poder arreglarlo -Vamos Tikki, debemos ayudar

…

No había un caos como tal, solo podía ver los sabuesos ir y venir de un lado para otro, habían atrapado a Sabrina, probablemente buscaban a Chloe, por lo que ver a la amiga de la rubia disecada le causo muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Cuál es el modus operandi esta vez? - Yue había llegado, su mente estaba demasiado turbada, no tenía aún su anillo, por lo que esperaba le trajera alguna noticia de el -Sua no volverá, no aún…

-No sabes cuanta falta me hace- Murmuró, sintiendo la presencia del dragón del tiempo aparecer, por lo que los sabuesos se detuvieron frente a al edificio donde se encontraban -Tengo una teoría, al parecer están cazando a quienes hicieron algún daño a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero no tengo rastro del draco-akumatizado

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? - Pregunto Qu, mirando a los sabuesos, aunque parecían confundidos, unos querían trepar el edificio y otros perseguir al resto de las personas, tal vez el efecto Chloe Bourgeois -¿Solo observaremos?

-En lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecen, busquen a una chica morena de cabello largo, tez morena clara y ojos oliva- Ambos compañeros se miraron entre sí, no entendiendo porque lo decía -La vi hace rato siendo perseguida por los sabuesos, pero a pesar de eso, no la han disecado, puede que sea el premio mayor

Qu y Yue desaparecieron, recorrió con calma la ciudad, topándose con Chat Noir, quien no dudo en saludarla como tal.

-Qué momento tan más espectacular para encontrar a tan magnífica belleza- Halagó el gato mientras hacia una reverencia, tomando la mano de la chica y besándole el dorso -_Mademoiselle…_

-Hola gatito- Le besó la mejilla, pasando su mano por su rostro -Extrañaba hacerle mimos al gato de la mala suerte

-Miauch- Observó que algo faltaba en su atuendo, las telas que normalmente colgaban de su cinturilla no estaban - ¿Sucedió algo con alguno de tus anillos?

-Todo en orden, mi maestro está haciendo uso de el- Era la primera vez que oía hablar del maestro de la chica - ¿Sabes algo sobre esa chica?

-No es la primera vez que la salvamos- Puntualizó el felino cruzado de brazos -Sus mentiras se convierten en un gran problema la mayor parte del tiempo

Dividirse era la mejor opción, en algún punto de su recorrido terminó por reunirse con Yue y Qu, quien le notifico que a medio kilómetro en dirección al norte podría encontrarse cara a cara con el enemigo; así fue, Yang se adentró en un combate con quien se hizo llamar Cazador.

Sus flechas eran lanzadas con avidez, quedando sorprendida de que una de ellas alcanzara a rozarle la mejilla. Los gritos de Lila solo la hacían enfurecer más, por lo que le era difícil concentrarse, al menos hasta que Yue intervino, pero, aunque ellos no fueran sus objetivos, les ataco únicamente para ganar tiempo, ya que, de un momento a otro, los sabuesos habían vuelto a perseguir a Lila.

…

Tenían buen rato observando a Lila correr, esquivando las flechas de Cazador, hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron, viendo la atípica escena.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí sentados? - Explotó la mariquita al ver a los tres dragones muy cómodos sobre el tejado -Deberían salvarla…

-Ya lo intentamos, cazador no está ni poco interesado en nosotros- Esas palabras si le sorprendían de Yang, quien aún tenía la herida sangrante -Es Lila, se merece un poco de sufrimiento, creo yo…

-Lleva así ocho minutos…

-Creo que podemos dejarla otros dos- Puntualizó Yue, mirando el cielo y encogiéndose de hombros -Cuéntalos por favor, Qu…

\- ¡Uy! Ahora sí que se han vuelto locos- Gruño Ladybug mientras miraba hacia abajo -Iré a ayudar a Lila ¿vienen o no?

Yang miró inexpresivamente a su compañera, se encogió de hombros y con un suspiro se puso de pie; un movimiento de cabeza basto para que Qu y Yue también lo hicieran. La dragona compartió su experiencia de combate con Ladybug, por lo que llamó a su amuleto encantando, dándole únicamente un cristal.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? - Yue se acercó, tomando el cristal de su mano - ¿Tú sabes lo que significa?

-Probablemente- Hizo una mueca, miró a Yang y Qu -Tú y Chat encárguense de él, nosotros alistaremos el plan

Los tres desaparecieron, Ladybug y Chat se lanzaron a rescatar a Lila, por lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse momentáneamente a Cazador. Claro que la morena huyó a la primera oportunidad, no pudiendo escapar aún de los sabuesos.

…

Si Yue estaba en lo correcto, y según las palabras de Yang de que solo se escondía entre las sombras, probablemente el punto del cristal era más obvio que cualquier otra cosa. La iluminación y dispersión de la luz era esencial, y para eso necesitaba invocar muchos cristales a la vez en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-Una vez invoque todos los cristales no podré moverme, así que todo depende de ustedes- Aclaró el muchacho, coloco su mano en el centro de un círculo mágico -Bien Ike, rompe el cristal…

…

La ciudad tembló, sus pasos torpes y cansados la hicieron caer, los sabuesos se aglomeraron en una masa irreconocible mientras rodaban, apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando unas manos la tomaron, sintió las afiladas puntas de las braceras y miró a su salvador.

Lila pataleaba y gritaba mientras Yang la llevaba hasta el lugar de encuentro, un parque donde estaba colocado un enorme cristal, lugar donde ella se posiciono, dejando a lila colgando únicamente de la ropa mientras los sabuesos aullaban y gemían por alcanzar a su presa.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me sacas de este embrollo? - Gruño de nuevo la chica mientras Yang la sacudía de arriba para abajo, logrando ver las heridas que cazador le había provocado - ¿Qué clase de heroína eres?

-Una que no perdona las injusticias y que ve la mentira detrás de las personas- El tono frío de su voz podría haber helado a cualquiera, pero Lila era otra cosa, su vista se concentró de lleno en la chica que la miraba, ambas desafiantes -Tú no eres de las que cambian, así que poco a poco te iras hundiendo en tu propia miseria ¿Cuán bajo caerás por conseguir lo que quieres?

La flecha se dirigía a ella, pero rebotó en su hombrera, pudo ver a lo lejos al cazador, quien desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles. Necesitaba mandar la señal, pero mientras Lila estuviera en su poder, Cazador no dejaría de atacarla, por lo que, con Lila al hombro, comenzó a luchar con el enemigo.

Harta de que las cosas no se hicieran como ella deseaba, alcanzó a patear a la chica en la cara, lo que provocó que recibiera una flecha en el costado, al retroceder, alcanzó a enviar la señal, por lo que ahora fue Qu quien activo la fuente de luz desde su daibo.

La luz comenzó a recorrer la ciudad desde diferentes calles, la lluvia formaba arcoíris por todos lados, hasta que llegó al cristal principal, donde las sombras se habían disipado y cazador estaba al descubierto.

Tenía la todo el cuerpo cubierto por una gabardina de cuello alto que le cubría hasta la nariz, de su mano derecha sobresalía la ballesta con que lanzaba las flechas y unas botas largas con muchas cintas de cuero le cubrían las piernas, una capucha cubría su cabello, y los dedos de sus manos estaban cubiertos por dedales que simulaban ser garras.

-Apártate de mí trofeo- Mascullo el enemigo mientras apuntaba hacia Yang y Lila, pero a pesar de que esa chica no le cayera, la tomó y la lanzó hacia el cristal principal, donde quedó colgada, no permitiendo que Cazador la viera - ¿De verdad quieres interferir con mi casería?

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma… sí- Se encogió de hombros mientras extraía la flecha de su costado, y la lanzaba lejos -Acabemos con esto de una vez

Yang se abalanzó sobre cazador, no era malo en el combate, algo en él le recordaba a otra persona ¿a quién? Trataba de concentrarse, evitando los ataques sobre su herida; desde su punto de vista, era un enemigo formidable, no había batallo tanto con un akuma desde aquel que la llevo a entrenar con los Yang. Cuando ella alcanzó a tomarlo de la muñeca y lo azotó contra el suelo, una flecha salió disparada hacia su rostro, por lo que alcanzó a rozarle esta vez la ceja; le tenía la mano en el cuello, reteniéndolo contra el piso, pero pudo patearle el costado herido.

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron en ese momento, viendo el instante en que Yang le quitaba la ballesta de la muñeca, sin embargo, no hubo akuma que escapara de ahí, maldiciendo a los dioses y soportando el dolor de la herida mientras trataba de volverla a patear; ese era su punto débil en ese momento, por lo que ese golpe si le costó al momento de soltarlo.

-La gabardina…- Murmuró Ladybug al ver como se acercaba hacia el cristal -Chat Noir, el akuma está en su gabardina…

-Entendido…- Chat se abalanzó sobre el chico, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, no podía enfrentarse a su amigo ¿le dejaría de verdad el trabajo sucio a sus compañeros? Sí, ella no levantaría nunca un dedo contra Luka Couffaine; pero Yang estaba medio convaleciente y, a pesar de eso, se puso de pie y combatió al lado del gato negro - ¿Me prestas una garra?

-Por supuesto gatito- Jadeante y adolorida, esquivaba los golpes y flechas, y aunque no podía asestarle un golpe, lograba crear aberturas para que Chat sí lo golpeara -Tú solo dime donde y como

-La gabardina…

Cazador retrocedió al momento en que escuchó esas palabras, pero Yang le piso los talones, forzando su cuerpo a moverse más rápido mientras que Chat se preparaba para deshacer su gabardina; la dragona alcanzó a tomarlo del cuello y lo llevó un largo recorrido hasta incrustarlo en un muro; Yang sabía soportar muy bien dolor, al menos, el de una nueva flecha en su cuerpo, esta vez cerca de la clavícula ¿De dónde la había sacado? Ella retrocedió y Chat aprovecho a utilizar su Gataclismo mientras cazador trataba de recuperarse del golpe.

La mariposa salió, las escamas cayeron al piso y Ladybug capturo el akuma, una vez purificada la mariposa, Ladybug lanzó su amuleto encantado, revelando la identidad del draco-akumatizado.

Conocía a Luka, él era la persona más serena de toda la clase, incluso más que Nathaniel ¿Qué lo habría hecho llegar a ese punto? No podía proceder a la purificación draco, así que su trabajo terminaba ahí, luego podría hacerse cargo de eso, si es que había oportunidad.

A nadie le importo que Lila hubiera huido en ese momento, pero ella cayó en la cuenta de que ella había manchado el vestido de Marinette, Luka la había encontrado y no habría nada más que explicar; Luka estaba más que enamorado de ella.

Cuando volvieron a la escuela, ella no había vuelto a aparecer, simplemente observó desde lejos como Luka se reencontraba con Marinette, mientras la lluvia paraba y lentamente las nubes se alejaban y daban paso al sol.

…

Mei paso horas prendada al vestido de Marinette, tallando y haciendo mejunjes para poder quitar la mancha, pasó la noche en vela hasta que por fin había logrado desaparecer los daños de Lila; de todas maneras, el dolor de las heridas estaba presente, no había marca ni huella, todo había desaparecido, pero su cuerpo lo resentía, la magia no podía curarlo todo.

El día de la obra llegó, todos estaban listos, los efectos especiales, el staff, Max cubriría a Nino en el área musical y Mei solo esperaba que sus escenas terminaran pronto, el corsé la estaba matando; ver a Luka en el papel de Gastón la hizo suspirar, aunque de inmediato sacudió la cabeza cuando los ojos del chico se iluminaron al ver a Mari en el vestido de pueblerina.

Un compañero de su clase también había alcanzado un papel en la obra, Gustav representaba a Le fu, el compañero inseparable de Gastón y era divertido para ella que ambos tuvieran ambas representaciones, ya que eran amigos inseparables, y si algo sabía, es que Gustav disfrutaba tanto ese papel, como el hecho de hacer molestar a Luka. Amaba ver a los chicos en sus respectivos papeles, y le encantaba la representación entre Alya y Nino como Fifí y Lumiere era bastante graciosa.

Seleccionar a Iván para representar a la Bestia fue magnífico y mientras admiraba los cambios de escena, le encantaba ver lo bien que su prima se desenvolvía en el escenario, sobre todo con las escenas finales en donde aparecía con Adrien.

Las escenas más complicadas fueron la del príncipe convirtiéndose en bestia y viceversa, habían tenido que utilizar efectos visuales para esconder a uno y otro y sacarlos rápidamente del escenario, pero al final todo salió bien.

Pero la furia de la morena sería imparable, sus dientes rechinaron al ver a Adrien y Marinette detrás de la cortina, donde ambos simulaban el darse un beso, su venganza sería letal, solo tenía que encontrar el punto exacto.

…

¿Cuántas veces había estado cerca de toparse con alguno de ellos? Había estado demasiado expuesto desde un principio, sobre todo cuando Yue hubiese activado los cristales y toda la ciudad se iluminará en tan solo unos segundos.

Varias veces había oído sobre un draco-akuma que les había causado demasiados problemas, había oído la historia muchas veces de la boca de su madre, amaban esa historia, y hoy, por vez primera, supo de quien se trataba.

-No puedo creer que él haya sido Cazador- Murmuró, mirando desde el tejado de la escuela como finalizaba la obra, a su lado, una chica con armadura muy similar a la de él aparecía – ¿Merecerá la pena estar aquí?

\- ¿Ya estas comenzando a dudar de ti mismo? - La chica bufó, conocía al chico en cuestión mejor que la palma de su mano, no por nada había elegido ser su pareja, por dios, era el chico más atractivo de todo el colegio -Ese no es el Travis del que me enamoré…

-No soy Travis… no en esta época…- Sentenció el chico, mirando con una mueca divertida a la chica -Aquí seré Oliver…

-Muy bien Oliver ¿Cuál es tu plan de ahora en adelante?

-Conocer un poco más este caos, ha llegado la hora de acercarnos a ellos, sutilmente…

Desaparecieron en la penumbra, pero en ningún momento el chico dejo de asir la mano de la chica, a quien le sonrió con dulzura. Muy en el fondo, esperaba estar aún a tiempo para evitar otra catástrofe.


	21. El llorar del dragón

El tan esperado capítulo para July Hope y Skayue-chan...

Ire a meterme a una caja fuerte...

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanta confusión como en ese momento, a cada momento que tenía se mordía las uñas, Marinette había notado esto, incluso su tía, pero una sesión de incienso de Sua bastaba para que dejara de hacerlo; por un par de horas.

Estaban de vacaciones, no había sacado ficha para la universidad, no estaba realmente segura de querer continuar con algún tipo de estudio y menos cuando estaba tan enamorada de la panadería y de su trabajo como artista. Luka estaba casi en la misma situación, queriendo dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a Kitty Section.

-Debo dejar de hacer esto- Murmuró para sí misma mientras tomaba el corta uñas de su cajón, era la segunda vez en el día que debía quitarse algún pico que le molestaba, luego suspiro -Creo que ya no puedo más con esto, tengo que hablar con él

-Definitivamente creo que sí- Apremió Sua, preparando una mezcla de inciensos relajantes -Eso podría acabar con tus problemas de sueño

Tomó su celular, hoy era el día en que rompería sus miedos, no iba a esperar más, y probablemente la ayudara a que no afectara los lazos con su prima, su hermana.

\- "_Necesito hablar contigo… ¿podemos vernos?_"- Escribió y pronunció en voz alta al mismo tiempo, enviando el mensaje, sabía que Luka no iba a negarse, por lo que el mensaje con la confirmación la esperanzó -Muy bien Mei Ling, basta de miedos, hoy es el día…

Yue bostezó, Baxia, Jiatou y Yazi estaban dormidos sobre él, Mei había respondido velozmente el lugar y hora en donde se verían, así que se alistó. Saco el vestido negro con bordados de flores, tomó sus sandalias, se dejó el cabello suelto y salió de su habitación; agradecía el hecho de que Eric le regalara ese perfume el año pasado por su cumpleaños, un aroma delicado que le fascinaba.

…

Pero ella no fue la única que estaba lista para enfrentar sus miedos, Marinette también había quedado de verse con Adrien, un horario que él había fijado debido a su extensa agenda y al cual ella debía acoplarse; estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Marinette esperaba a que el rubio llegara, estaba nerviosa, pero más que nada, estaría tranquila al fin confesársele, después de tanto tiempo de soñar despierta y de tener la idea de una vida feliz a su lado. A diferencia de su prima, Marinette había elegido un moño en su cabello, una sutil vestimenta que combinaba perfecto con la estación y el clima y de pronto, ahí estaba, caminando hacia ella como el idol que era.

-Hola Marinette- Ella solo sonrió, pero el se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla -Te vez muy bonita

-Gracias- Sintió ese desliz en su voz, sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla, por lo que trato de mantener la compostura -¿Tienes mucha prisa?

-El chofer espera por mí- Esto la desalentaba, pero eso mismo le provoco que su reloj se detuviera y que el tic toc en su mente dejara de atormentarla - ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar?

-Yo… mmmm…- El rubio la miró con curiosidad, sobre todo porque repentinamente pareció ponerse firme, cambiando completamente su actitud -Tú me gustas Adrien, desde mucho antes de conocerte y, me gustaría de todo corazón que aceptaras mis sentimientos…

-Marinette…- Ahora él estaba en una situación complicada, pero no podía darle largas y falsas esperanzas a esa pobre chica; su corazón dolió, pero fue por el hecho de tener que romper el corazón de su mejor amiga -Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte, yo estoy saliendo con otra persona…

Prometió no llorar, no al menos frente a él, por lo que puso su mejor sonrisa, miró sus ojos verdes una última vez y respondió.

-Entiendo- Retrocedió un paso, estaba por derrumbarse -Espero que seas feliz… Adrien…

Se alejo corriendo, sus días fantaseando con él eran solo sueños, cosas que en su mente quedarían, ya nada había que pudiera hacer, su corazón pertenecía a alguien más; el de ella se rompía en pedazos, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, haciendo que se detuviera para enjugarse las lágrimas.

Debía dejar ir el dolor, no podía llegar a casa así, ya sabía de lo que era capaz de su padre, y eso que aquella vez había sido solo algo tonto e infantil; no, esta vez era algo real, algo por lo que debía pasar, por lo que se sentó en una banca de quien sabe qué lugar, no le importaba saber dónde se encontraba, solo quería que el dolor y las lágrimas terminaran.

\- ¿Marinette? - La voz del chico apenas logró hacer que levantara la vista, pero saber que estaba ahí la reconforto de cierta manera, sobre todo cuando sintió su acercamiento y el rodear de sus brazos, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Por otro lado, Luka sabía que la única razón por la que Marinette lloraría de esa manera era por Adrien -Tranquila Mari, todo está bien…

-No… no está bien Luka…- Tan solo recordar el momento le provocaba un dolor en el pecho del que jamás sería capaz de deshacerse, agradecía infinitamente la compañía del chico en ese momento, sus cálidos brazos rodearla le daban un poco de fuerza a su débil corazón -Fui una tonta, nunca debí esperar tanto tiempo…

Él guardó silencio, oír el llanto de su Eurídice una vez más le dio el valor que necesitaba, tenerla entre sus brazos así de frágil era la oportunidad perfecta ¿De verdad la tomaría? ¿Era este su momento? Sí, él tampoco iba a esperar más…

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día? - Marinette no dejó de llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban aún la camisa de Jaged Stone, pero el sentía que su corazón estaba por perforar su pecho -Eres la chica más extraordinaria, tan clara como una nota musical y sincera como melodía, eres la música que suena en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos… esa es, y seguirá siendo mi declaración de amor

Se separó de él, sus ojos seguían esparciendo lágrimas pequeñas por sus mejillas, pero tenía que ver sus ojos, no siendo ellos los que la alegraran, sino su sonrisa; su pecho dejó de doler, pero Luka le quito las últimas lágrimas con delicadeza y algo en su interior sintió ese confort que solamente él podía hacer sentir a la gente.

-Soy una tonta…- Luka le puso un dedo sobre los labios, negando con la cabeza -No estoy segura de poder corresponder tus sentimientos Luka… yo… ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor de verdad…

-Nunca dije que tuvieras que corresponderlos- Marinette se sorprendió, la sonrisa de Luka siempre era hermosa, pero justo en ese momento sintió que su corazón se aceleró -Lo que siento por ti siempre ha estado ahí, y no voy a negar que justo ahora quisiera ir a golpear a ese niño cara bonita

Marinette rio, esto le hizo sentir mucho mejor, por lo que tomó la mano de Luka, algo que le provoco un escalofrío a él; sus ojos se miraron ¿Cuánto tiempo? Quien sabe, estaban perdidos uno en el otro, y por primera vez, sintieron que estaban completos.

…

Mei esperó, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, miraba con insistencia la hora en su celular; pero él nunca llegó. Era extraño que Luka no le avisara que no podría llegar, y pasado medio día decidió irse a casa, no sin antes comprar unas cosas que utilizaría para hacer una versión más casera de la tarta de San Valentín de ese año. Había ayudado a su tía con la cena mientras su pastel se horneaba, recogió, lavó y acomodo lo que no se iba a utilizar, estaba finalizando los últimos detalles cuando al fin escuchó llegar a Marinette.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal tu día? - Pregunto Sabine a su hija, quien llevaba una sonrisa a medias en el rostro -Anda, cuéntanos…

-No paso nada mamá- Sabine le hizo una mueca dulce -Pero ¿a qué no saben con quién estoy saliendo?

-Tal vez… un rubio modelo de la casa Agreste ¿Podría ser? – Soltó Tom, como queriendo seguir la corriente, pero fue interrumpido por su hija

-Con Luka…

El estruendo del caer del cristal, aunado al ruido de este al quebrarse en mil pedazos los tomó por sorpresa, cuando voltearon a ver al refrigerador, la tarta ya estaba esparcida por el piso. Mei se había agachado a recoger el cristal, aunque su mente estaba turbada y su corazón palpitaba con lentitud, no pudiendo asimilar las palabras de su prima.

-Mei ¿estás bien? - Pregunto la mujer al acercarse a su sobrina, quien tenía betún sobre el vestido y los pies -Yo me encargo de limpiar cariño, ve a limpiarte y te ayudare a preparar otra

-Ah… si, gracias, tía…- Mei obedeció, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que se movió por inercia camino al baño sin mirar a nadie.

Se quito las sandalias y se limpió los pies con una toalla húmeda, misma que utilizo para limpiar sus zapatos, pero su mente no dejaba de preguntarse el cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos; tal vez, si Luka hubiera oído su declaración no se sentiría tan traicionada.

-Que descaro de ese chico- Se quejó Yazi, bastante indignado y cruzando sus bracitos -Dejar plantada a nuestra Mei para declarársele a otra chica, y encima a la prima ¡Estoy muy molesto!

-Basta Yazi- Dijo Mei mientras se quitaba el vestido para tratar de quitarle el betún de encima, aunque no podía hacer nada si no estaba en el cuarto de lavado -No quiero oír nada más de este día, este tema no volverá a escucharse

-Pero Mei…

-Dije basta… no tiene caso…- Expresó firmemente -No quiero oírlos hablar de esto ¿entendieron?

Se coloco su bata, tomó el vestido y salió camino a su habitación, no sin antes dejar el vestido en el cuarto de lavar y de dejarle algo de detergente para que no quedara manchando.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - La voz de Marinette solo alzó sus defensas, no quería verla -Te ayudare a hacer otra tarta…

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes, me iré a descansar- Volteo solamente para dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la peli azul sintió bastante falsa -Buenas noches…

Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejarse caer al piso, fue suficiente para que Yue se acercara a ella a lamerle la cara; ella ni siquiera renegó, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y acurrucándose junto a su enorme gato.

-Nada salió como lo planee- Yue se restregó en ella, frotando su cabeza contra su cara y dejándola llena de pelos -Se te olvida que ya no eres un bebé

Se había quedado ahí un par de horas mientras acariciaba a su gato con lentitud mientras miraba a la nada, Sua había hecho un incienso especial, pero no había sido suficiente, no cuando no pudo evitar permanecer despierta toda la noche.

…

La vida para Marinette era más sencilla, su luz se había extendido, día con día se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Luka afectaba su vida; no es como que hubiera olvidado a Adrien de un momento para otro, pero las cosas en el colegio eran ligeramente más llevaderas. Su chico ya no estaba en la escuela, por lo que él pasaba todos los días a la salida y la acompañaba a casa, algo realmente innecesario pero que era muy significativo para ella.

Las tardes no eran suficientes, los mensajes no bastaban y las noches eran demasiado cortar para soñar uno con el otro; su mural de fotos había cambiado, y ahora solo había fotos de Luka y ella, algunas otras con Rose y Juleka, y Tikki realmente estaba feliz de que al fin su Marinette fuera realmente feliz.

-Kitty Section tiene ensayo hoy ¿Vienes? – Marinette apareció muy entusiasmada, Mei estaba trabajando en la panadería en la ausencia de sus tíos, aunque más bien, era un pretexto para no ir al Liberty -Será divertido, Luka dijo que Gustav también estaría ahí

-Gracias Mari, pero quede de ayudarle a Sabine y Tom con esto- No todo era mentira, sus tíos ya le habían avisado con anticipación la cobertura de ese evento, por lo que debía esperar a que regresaran, por lo que estaba completamente sola -Si puedo iré más tarde…

-Te estaremos esperando entonces- La puerta se abrió, Luka estaba en la entrada, con su típica vestimenta y una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en la cara, Mei les dio la espalda -No lo olvides, ahí nos vemos

Ambos abandonaron la panadería, quedándose sola mientras se ocupaba de la masa y de sus pensamientos negativos. Tenía noches en que deseaba tomar las pastillas que estaban en su mochila, pero algo en su interior la retenía, por lo que al final decidió vaciar el contenido del frasco a la basura; no volvería a caer tan bajo para necesitar medicación, no era la misma Mei, y algo como eso no la iba a frenar.

\- ¿De verdad vas a ir? - Preguntó Sua viéndola trabajar, sobre todo por la ropa que llevaba ese día -Pensé que irías con Yang

-No Sua, no voy a ir al Liberty- Los cuatro dragones se miraron entre sí, preguntándose el que haría cuando saliera de la panadería -Terminando esto espero a que lleguen mis tíos, de ahí me ire a ver a Eric

No es que quisiera realmente pasar tiempo con Eric, pero los entrenamientos la ayudaban bastante a distraerse y relajarse, por lo que, una vez terminó su trabajo tomó el camino hacia la casa de los Yang.

Se encontraba practicando sus movimientos, incluso había encontrado una manera de utilizar a Baxia en combate; pero ese día el abuelo Yang notó algo diferente, en su ser, su espíritu.

-Los problemas del corazón se ven reflejados en el exterior- Eric volteo a verlo, obviamente hablaba de cosas que él no entendía -Hoy te necesita, eres su único pilar y lo único a lo que puede aferrarse

Entender las palabras del abuelo siempre era complicado para él ¿Por qué su pilar? ¿Aferrarse? Pues si esa chica era bastante fuerte para sobre llevar todo ¿No? Veía a Yang de pie, miraba su espalda, sus brazos, su posición; un ataque salió en dirección a un blanco.

Eso fue lo último que pudo realizar, su mente no lo soporto más y cayó al suelo, momento para el cual su transformación también se había perdido, sus rodillas tocaron el césped y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Ella era un libro abierto para él, verla quebrarse de esa manera activo su cuerpo, sus músculos.

Eric avanzó, llegó hasta ella y se dejó caer en el césped justo frente a ella, no dudo ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos, tratando de refugiarla con su cuerpo de la fría lluvia; su llanto incontrolable y la manera tan ruda con que arrugaba su ropa al aferrarse a él, todo eso le hizo sentir que su propio corazón también se rompía, estaba sin palabras.

Permanecieron bajo la lluvia, Eric no sentía fuerza en sus brazos para alzarla, sus piernas estaban pesadas ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, tampoco iba a dejar que ella se resfriara otra vez, por lo que reunió todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa y directo a su cuarto.

No le importaba el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer ahí, sentado en el piso con ella entre sus brazos y piernas, transmitiéndole calor en lo que paraba de llorar, no iba a detenerla, porque sabía lo que tener el corazón roto; muchas veces había visto a esa misma chica agobiada, cansada, triste, desmotivada, el cambio había sido bueno, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque en este momento demostraba lo frágil que era en las circunstancias adecuadas.

Pero dejarla ir era mucho más doloroso aún, porque él no estaría para ella ¿Quién iba a abrazarla? ¿Quién la sostendría cuando volviera a caer?

[Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved]

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door_

Y ahí estaba, a solo unos pasos de su hogar, conociendo poco más de su vida, mientras trataba de saber de ella, en ese mismo día, sin importar lo apresurado de las cosas, quería estar ahí para ella porque justo en ese día, la persona en quien había elegido, la traicionó y más que herirla, la rompió.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

No importaba cuantas veces ella estuviera cerca de él, siempre querría más, porque ella era lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Y ahí, bajo la lluvia, esperaría las veces que fuera necesario, con tal de estar cerca de ella, porque lo único que deseaba, era hacerla sentir bien; hacerla sentir amada.

…

Su mundo se había derrumbado, llegar a casa y tener que subir las escaleras fue el martirio más doloroso, apenas podía moverse, había estado agarrotada en los brazos de Eric bastante tiempo; no llegó a su cuarto, se había metido directo al baño y sumido en el agua cuando la bañera se hubo llenado.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no deseaba pensar en nada en ese momento, apenas salió del agua se colocó la bata, no tenía fuerzas ni para secarse el cabello y la lluvia lo empeoraba todo. Cuando entro a su cuarto no le preocupo lo que fuera a ponerse, no pensaba salir, no por el resto del día; así que se sentó en su cama y miro la lluvia caer por la ventana, mientras sus lágrimas aparecían nuevamente.

[You don't know – Katelyn Tarver]

Los días eran efímeros, Chloe iba a verla de vez en cuando, y cuando observó toda la tristeza que ella emanaba no pudo evitar no callarse, quería verla sonreír, pero nada funcionaba y entonces entendió que nada iba a funcionar con ella; al cabo de la tercera visita, prefirió guardar silencio, le llevó un presente para tratar de animarla y se retiró.

_I know you've got the best intentions_

_Just trying to find the right words to say_

_I promise, I've already learned my lesson_

_But right now I wanna be not okay_

_I'm so tired, sitting here waiting_

_If I hear one more "Just be patient"_

_It's always gonna stay the same_

Anhelar no estaba en su mente, la felicidad se había marchado dejando solo un vació difícil de llenar. Pero Chloe no era la única, Eric la vio rendirse tan fácilmente que no sabía que hacer ¿No había nada que pudiera hacer? ¿Por qué nada más verlo a él sus lágrimas se derramaban? No hacía por moverla, tampoco por intentar que saliera, solo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un poco de paz; el probablemente jamás entendería lo que sentía su corazón.

_So let me just give up_

_So let me just let go_

_If this isn't good for me_

_Well I don't wanna know_

_Let me just stop trying_

_Let me just stop fighting_

_I don't want your good advice_

_Or reasons why I'm alright_

No necesitaba oír nada, ninguna de las palabras de aliento que la gente le dijera respecto a la forma de actuar, su apariencia, nada cambiaría, porque ellos no entendían como era estar en sus zapatos.

_You don't know what it's like_

_You don't know what it's like_

Caminar era duro, había elegido salir por cuenta propia cuando se dio cuenta de que preocuparía a su familia, no pudiendo evitar ver en ciertas ocasiones lo feliz que ambos eran, y después de eso, sentir sus pies hundirse en el abismo nuevamente. Sabine observaba como lentamente su sobrina volvía a caer lentamente en ese abismo de oscuridad, pero no podía hacer nada, porque no sabía lo que le sucedía ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Can't stop these feet from sinking_

_And it's starting to show on me_

_You're staring while I'm blinking_

_But just don't tell me what you see_

Los días transcurrían como imágenes que no lograba retener en su memoria, se había alejado de todo lo que antes le hacía feliz, excepto su amada panadería y su arte, que comenzaba a ser lúgubre y triste, algo diferente para los clientes que cada vez estaban más sorprendidos con sus pinturas.

\- ¿Qué? - Expresó Eric, recibiendo en la mano el anillo de Suanni -Pero… tú debes estar ahí…

-No puedo…- Iba a agregar algo más, pero su voz se quebró, nuevamente la lluvia azotaba la ciudad, estaban empapados, ella se aferró a su camisa nuevamente y él no podía aceptarlo -Se que puedes hacerlo sin mí, no me pidas que vaya ahí y pelee, solo sería un estorbo

-Mei…

¿Cuánto más iba a durar ese martirio en su corazón? Él tampoco podía soportarlo más, sentir los brazos de la chica rodearle apenas le daban el aliento suficiente para poder combatir sin ella, pero lo haría, porque no deseaba mortificarla.

_I'm so over all this bad luck_

_Hearing one more "Keep your head up"_

_Is it ever gonna change?_

Aceptar que ahora no eran solo una pareja, si no novios de verdad le habían hecho caer más profundamente ¿era acaso solo una racha de mala suerte? Probablemente así era, por lo que tentaba a su suerte cada vez que él cenaba con la familia; ella solo comía sin decir nada y dejaba su plato en el fregador, agradecía y se retiraba.

_So let me just give up_

_So let me just let go_

_If this isn't good for me_

_Well I don't wanna know_

_Let me just stop trying_

_Let me just stop fighting_

_I don't want your good advice_

_Or reasons why I'm alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_Yeah, you don't know what it's like_

La mayor parte de las noches no dormía, por más que lo intentara el sueño no llegaba y terminaba pintando cuadros sin sentido, que luego la gente compraba y eso le bastaba de momento. De las pocas veces que pisaba el Liberty, eran únicamente para hacer acto de presencia unos minutos y luego se retiraba, pero Alya y Juleka presentían algo que los demás no.

El mes transcurrió, pero su corazón no lograba sanar y el de Eric cada vez estaba más apretujado contra sus costillas; ese día estaba con él, no estaban haciendo nada en concreto, simplemente uno sentado al lado del otro.

Él la observaba con tristeza, no sabía ya como demostrarle que le hacía falta esa chispa, había intentado animarla varias veces, pero nada funcionaba, estaba reacia a superar su dolor.

_Don't look at me like that_

_Just like you understand_

_Don't try to pull me back_

-Debo irme…- Murmuró, no lograba reconocer ya su voz, hacía mucho que no decía más de dos palabras seguidas, tenía la garganta seca ¿hacia cuanto que no bebía agua? La mano de Eric la detuvo -Eric…

_Let me just give up_

_Let me just let go_

_If this isn't good for me_

_Well I don't wanna know_

-Basta Mei, no puedo guardar más el hecho de que tu dolor también me lastima- Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa, ya había pasado más de un mes, pero no creía que estuviera afectando a su amigo de esa manera -Por favor, déjame ayudarte…

_Let me just stop trying_

_Let me just stop fighting_

_I don't want your good advice_

_Or reasons why I'm alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_You don't know what it's like_

Su silencio era atroz, ella sabía que jamás entendería como se sentía, él no comprendería todo lo que ella pasaba noche tras noche, pensando siempre en lo feliz que eran aquellas dos personas que estaba dispuesta a proteger a capa y espada; a costas de su propia felicidad.

_You don't know_

_You don't know_

_You don't know_

_You don't know what it's like_

_You don't know what it's like_

-Voy a sacarte de ese oscuro abismo, aunque tenga que pasar día y noche pensando en cómo hacerlo- No había previsto eso, ella jamás entendería cómo funcionaba la mente de Eric de la Fontaine, porque él era un ser único, y le estaba demasiado agradecida de tenerlo como amigo -Podré ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero voy a luchar para hacerte sonreír de nuevo ¿Entendiste?

_You don't know_

_You don't know_

_You don't know what it's like_

_You don't know what it's like_

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, ambos sumidos entre los gemidos y lágrimas de la chica, mientras Eric prometía una y otra vez no dejarla hundirse más, comprometido a sacar sus pies y guiarlos por otro camino; estaba dispuesto a unir cada una de las piezas de ese corazón que se había roto y recuperar a su antigua amiga.

…

Ellos no estaban ahí por gusto, Oliver cada vez estaba más frustrado al no saber que pasaba con la peli jade, escapando la mayoría de las veces del Liberty o simplemente no asistiendo al darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba ahí.

-Solo ha venido un par de veces, y él esta con Marinette- Murmuró mientras veía el agua correr bajo sus pies, ese puente era su favorito, siempre lo sería - ¿Crees que este dejando pasar algo por alto?

-Créeme que yo tampoco estoy muy segura- La morena también miraba hacia abajo, las puntas rosas de su cabello le daban ese aire rebelde que combinaba a la perfección con el estilo de Oliver -Estoy tan confundida como tú

Colette despejó su vista, mirando a los transeúntes que caminaban sobre el asfalto, pero vaya sorpresa al distinguir cierta cabellera verde oscuro. Su mano tanteaba en el aire, Oliver se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que tomó de la mano a la chica y trato de encontrar el porqué del pasmo en su rostro; vaya sorpresa al ver a Mei y Eric a lo lejos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó al viento mientras veía como la chica reía y tomaba del brazo a quien, para él, fuese su padrino -No entiendo nada…

Pero pronto lo haría, y fue justo en ese momento que se olvidó de las fuertes habilidades mágicas que el pelirrojo poseía, no pudiendo huir a tiempo, no antes de que ambos atravesaran el puente y cruzaran miradas fugazmente.


	22. Étretat

_Jamás creí pasar de mis escasas 4 mil palabras, pero he aquí el resultado de la inspiración y de los detalles... _

_Me odiaran por Lila, pero no me importa, les dare motivos para odiarla mas y... _

_Disfruten la playa ~_

* * *

Para ella era sumamente extraño, odiaba ver sombras en su ventana ¿Por qué habían aparecido tan de repente? ¿De dónde habían salido? Sabía que estaba en el clímax del meollo, pero aún no estaba segura de que ese fuera el momento indicado, no cuando tenía ese disturbio entre las manos.

-Bunix- Ladybug había entrado, no sintiéndose muy esperanzada todavía - ¿Aún te falta mucho?

-Esto se está complicando, debo resolver una situación fuera de lo normal, algo que no estaba previsto en este pasado- Aclaro la coneja mientras trataba de poner concentración en la pantalla -Me encargare de ello al primer momento

-Date prisa…

…

Poco a poco había recuperado el ritmo de su vida, trataba de no pensar en lo que la afligía mientras despejaba su mente en la panadería, aunque había agarrado la mala costumbre de trabajar con los audífonos puestos para evitar oír cuando Marinette llegaba con Luka; lágrimas que derramaba en su cuarto, abrazando a su mejor compañía, Yue.

Se había levantado temprano para ayudar con los croissants, de ahí se había pasado a ayudar con las tartas del día y ayudado con la limpieza. Era más de medio día, había terminado de hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, por lo que se puso a hornear una nueva tarta que se le había ocurrido en sus días oscuros.

-Esa sonrisa solo significa que algo se te ha ocurrido- Expresó la mujer mientras veía a la chica en la batidora, tenía los moldes engrasados y enharinados; verla sonreír después de tantos días con una mueca inexpresiva le alegraba considerablemente el día - ¿Qué es lo que prepararas?

-La verdad, no tengo idea- Se le escapó un bufido cómico -Mi mente ha estado tan dispersa que las ideas no están completas, solo sé que el sabor debe ser chocolate, y ya tengo algunas ideas para la cobertura

-Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos algo con chocolate, será una nueva novedad para los pasteles- Sabine miró un pequeño cuaderno que la chica cargaba con ella siempre, estaba abierto y vio algunos bocetos - ¿Alguna vez creíste enamorarte de algo como esto?

\- ¿Uh? – La peli jade miró con curiosidad a su tía, volvió la vista a la batidora y la apagó -Ciertamente no, pero encontré algo fascinante en ello, y me gusta, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda, en ambos ámbitos de ser posible

La puerta se abrió, Marinette había llegado a casa, por lo que Sabine se alejó de su sobrina para recibir a su hija y a su novio; Mei les daba completamente la espalda, rellenando los moldes poco a poco para que quedaran todos al mismo nivel.

No había tenido tiempo de ponerse sus audífonos, por lo que oía partes de la conversación, tenía el horno listo, así que metió los moldes y colocó el cronómetro, limpiándose las manos y afrontando sus problemas.

-Mei ¿vendrás con nosotros? - Mei alzo la vista, mirando con curiosidad a su prima, parpadeando -A la playa

Marinette le extendió la convocatoria, ella la tomó y leyó con velocidad, la idea era buena, pero no estaba segura de pasar un día entero con ellos dos, aunque tal vez la presencia de Chloe y el resto le vendría bien; de inmediato pensó en Eric, pero tal vez no tendría tiempo por sus clases en la universidad.

-Tengo que pensarlo, y ver qué no se me atraviese con algún pedido o encargo- No dejaba de mirar el papel, no quería cruzar miradas con nadie, pero entonces la mano de Tom se posó en su hombro - ¿Sucede algo tío?

-Ve y diviértete, no tienes por qué estar siempre encerrada en este lugar- Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa ¿y que hacía ella? Solo sonreír, porque nadie sabía que su corazón latía locamente por el guitarrista, o tal vez eso creía, ya que Eric de un momento a otro comenzó a entenderla -Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo por un día

Mei sonrió, pero más que nada porque ahora tendría que soportar ver al chico tomado de la mano de su prima un día entero; la mente de le iluminó, ya sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no importa que me vaya por un día? - Sabine le guiño un ojo, Mei suspiro y alzo los ojos al cielo -Esta bien, iré

Cuando Chloe se hubo enterado de que iría con ellos, la emoción la invadió, por lo que no dudó en decirle que se sentara con ella y Sabrina, sin embargo, Mei tenía otros planes en mente a sabiendas de que, si la clase entera estaría presente, Lila también lo estaría, y esta vez, probablemente no pudiera con ella.

\- ¿A la playa? - Preguntó el pelirrojo sentado en el piso, tenía la computadora entre sus piernas mientras ella golpeaba el saco de box -Pero es un viaje escolar, soy de universidad ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tengo derecho a llevar un acompañante…

Eric trato de sentir el que significaban esas palabras, pero por más que trataba, ella estaba reacia a negarle el acceso; vaya que el abuelo la estaba entrenando bien.

-Y eso… ¿significa?

-Que ya aparte tu lugar y el mío- La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, mostrándose en su rostro sin miramientos y luego mostró un leve sonrojo que intentaba cubrir -Pr favor, es solo un día… yo fui al concierto contigo, que por cierto… ¿Por qué no invitaste a Dean?

-Mmmm…- Eric lo pensó unos segundos, tranquilo de oír el saco moverse todavía -Te lo diré en otro momento…

El saco dejo de oírse, por lo que alzo la vista de su computadora y miro a la chica, recuperándose del entrenamiento, sentada en el piso. Soltó una risita y continuó tecleando mientras esperaba a que su compañera se recuperara.

\- ¿Chloe recibirá el mismo entrenamiento? - Preguntó con la cabeza ladeada y viendo el saco de box, su respiración estaba normalizándose, a veces parecía que sus pensamientos volaban, tratando de desprenderse de aquellos que aún le dolían -No la veo haciendo esto…

-Yo tampoco creí que lo harías, y mírate ahora- Ella volteo a verlo, poniéndose d pie y acercándose a él -Nunca creí que tendría una compañera que pudiera seguirme el ritmo

Mei se sentó en el piso, recargándose en Eric, a quien no pareció molestarle que ella estuviera empapada en sudor; al contrario, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de su hermana pequeña. Ella observaba lo que él hacía en la pantalla, no entendiendo nada de lo que había en ella.

...

El día tan esperado había llegado, la clase entera estaba tan emocionada que incluso ignoraban por completo a la morena, hasta que Alya la invitó a su grupo, no siendo tan bien recibida por Juleka y Rose, quienes se alejaron y acercaron a Mei y Eric.

-Hola Rose, Juleka- Saludó el mayor, Mei les sonrió con dulzura - ¿Ansiosas?

-Si, ya quiero llegar y probar la comida que ofrece el lugar- Mei río, la pequeña rubiecilla parecía bastante emocionada, algo que Juleka apoyó - ¿Ustedes que harán?

-No lo sé, nunca he visitado el mar- Esto hizo que las caras de sus amigos mostraran asombro, Rose la tomo de las manos -Pero no se preocupen, estoy dispuesta a disfrutar de este día con ustedes

Claro que le molestaba que la peli jade llevara consigo a un chico mayor, sobre todo cuando Eric había logrado convencer a la profesora Bustier de que no le causaría problema alguno; caso contrario, ella era quien causaría problemas sin revelar su identidad. Su mente maquiavélica trabajaba, y las ideas revoloteaban en su mente mientras no paraba de mirar a la chica ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle el vaciar pintura sobre ella? Bueno, su venganza sería lenta y tortuosa.

El autobús estaba listo y cargado con sus mochilas, era un viaje de un día, así que marcharon a las siete de la mañana camino a Étretat. Todos iban en parejas, a excepción de Lila y el amigo de Luka, Gustav, Mei hubiera tenido que ir con alguno de ellos, pero agradecía la presencia de Eric.

Después de poco más de dos horas y arribar al lugar, la emoción fluyó por todos, era momento de cambiarse, por lo que hacía fila junto con Chloe y Sabrina, pero alguien pasó a su lado, chocando con ella.

-Ay, perdona- Lila se disculpó, haciendo una pausa para mirar a la chica -Pero si eres tú ¿Qué no te habías graduado?

-Oh, pero si es la niña nunca voy a la escuela- Esto provoco que hiciera una mueca, Chloe y Sabrina rieron, lo que molesto a la morena aún más -Que curioso que solo aparezcas cuando hay cosas "interesantes" ¿te has aburrido ya de tus mentiras?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba- ¿Cómo podía sacarla tanto de quicio? Era como estar discutiendo con Marinette -Para tu información, mis calificaciones están bien y estoy en el segundo curso, así que aléjate de mí y no estorbes

\- ¿Sucede algo chicas? - La voz del pelirrojo tomó por sorpresa a la morena, al momento en que abrazaba a Mei y Chloe por los hombros, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Todo en orden?

-Todo en orden Eric, nada que no podamos arreglar ante esta mentirosa- Respondió Chloe y agradeciendo interiormente la presencia del chico -Anda, ve a enfatizar a otros con tus mentiras

Sin una sola palabra que decir, Lila se retiró, y viéndola alejarse, los cuarto soltaron una risa poco discreta; pero la sonrisa de Mei no duró mucho, su sexto sentido le advertía del peligro; pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, su turno para cambiarse llegó, entrando con Chloe y Sabrina a los vestidores.

Entro a un cambiador, abrió su mochila con calma y busco su traje de baño, rebusco y sacudió sus cosas, no encontrando la prenda.

-Diablos…

\- ¿Sucede algo Mei? - Preguntó Chloe a un lado de ella, más no sabía que responder -Mei…

-No… no está mi traje de baño, estoy segura de haberlo puesto anoche a la mochila- Respondió, sintiendo la desesperación, la impotencia -Voy a buscar algo a los rededores…

-Te preocupas demasiado…- Soltó la rubia, escuchando cómo abría la puerta de su vestidor y tocaba en la de ella -Asómate

Muy obediente, abrió su puerta y vio a Chloe ofreciéndole un traje de baño nuevo; sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, aunque bueno, era Chloe.

-Ya, tómalo y cámbiate- Prácticamente puso el traje en sus manos y cerró la puerta -Siempre estoy preparada para lo que sea

Aún no sabía cómo iba a agradecerle por esos detalles, sonrió al verse en el espejo y se cambió de ropa; admiro el traje de baño de dos piezas, la de abajo era un tipo falda short de talle alto, y la parte de arriba se parecía más a un bra deportivo, lo que le hacía sentirse sumamente cómoda y en estilo con los estampados que llevaba.

Agradecerle a Chloe en esos momentos era innecesario, la rubia solo le había puesto una mano frente a la cara y la invitó a acompañarlas; Eric estaba a la salida, quedando nuevamente pasmado por la peli jade. A lo lejos, Lila observaba con ira la aparición de la chica con alguna prenda de playa, pero ya se encargaría más tarde de eso.

Caminar junto con sus amigos la había revitalizado, aunque evitaba a toda costa acercarse demasiado a su prima, por lo que iba siempre al lado opuesto al que iban ellos, y aunque Chloe no tenía problemas con eso, decidieron separarse del grupo cuando la rubia se olía lo que estaba pasando.

Mei era una chica que gustaba siempre de andar detrás de cosas artísticas, una ciudad diferente ofrecía generalmente insumos diferentes, por lo que no perdió tiempo en encontrar alguna tienda de arte o de material para repostería. Si quería seguir en ambos negocios, debía ampliar su inventario, por lo que compro algunas pinturas nuevas, Marinette le había ayudado a hacer una breve investigación sobre lo que podía conseguir en ese lado de la ciudad, por lo que estaba completamente preparada para ir de compras.

Chloe no era tonta, sabía de antemano que Luka había sido un completo allegado desde que se incorporó a la escuela, y hoy simplemente lo trataba como si nunca hubiera tratado palabra con él, por lo que, una vez Eric se alejara, ella ataco.

-Ahora que estamos solas, tengo algo que preguntarte- La rubia se recargo en el aparador a un lado de su amiga, que volteo a verla con curiosidad; Sabrina vigilaba que Eric no entrara de repente -Ya sé que todo este rollo de los sentimientos no se me da muy bien, pero, he notado que te has alejado de ese guitarrista de pacotilla… ¿es por la relación que tiene con Dupain-Cheng?

Chloe conocía esa expresión, ese gesto, el suspiro que soltó simplemente le hacía confirmar su teoría y le hizo recordar aquellos días oscuros cuando ni siquiera le contestaba; no había estado como tal, en el momento, el clímax, por lo que creyó que nuevamente pasaría lo peor, pero no, Mei Ling solo agacho la mirada, dándole la confirmación de primera mano.

-Creo que es lo más doloroso que me ha pasado después de la muerte de mis padres- Miraba a la nada, el tendero había ido a la bodega por lo que la chica había pedido, así que tardaría un poco en volver -Estoy mejor gracias a Eric, pero es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir, creo

En ese momento entendió la gran fortaleza que conllevaba estar ahí, cercas de ellos y entendía también porque Eric la acompañaba, en esos momentos eran su mayor pilar, su fortaleza y su refugio; el tendero volvió antes de lo esperado y le entregó la mercancía a la chica en una bolsa.

Todos estaban conscientes del odio de Lila hacía con la chica, por lo que le entregó las pinturas a Eric y las guardó en su mochila; al cabo de un rato de caminar y comprar cosas para su trabajo, los cuatro bajaron a la playa, donde todos estaba acomodados en grupos esparcidos por la arena.

Se acomodaron en la arena, una sombrilla, unas toallas, un poco de bloqueador y unos lentes de sol eran el complemento perfecto para ese momento. Sabrina y Eric habían comenzado a rellenar los inflables, Mei se le unió al cabo de un rato y cuando menos lo pensaron, ya estaban dentro del agua, no muy lejos de la orilla.

-Esto si es vida- Murmuró Chloe mientras flotaba en un inflable tipo salvavidas, Mei y Sabrina se sostenían de una cama flotante y Eric simplemente nadaba -Obviamente prefiero estar en la piscina de papi sin la chusma que nos rodea, pero un poco de mar abierto no hace daño

Sabrina y Mei rieron, pero la segunda desapareció en un instante, y al poco rato apareció a unos metros de donde se había ubicado con su amiga, rodeada por los brazos de Eric mientras trataba de agarrar aire.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Pidió mientras se aferraba a su cuello, su cabello le cubría la cara, por lo que trataba de retirarlo mientras Eric reía sutilmente - ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Bueno, la verdad… sí- La chica hizo una mueca, luego le lanzo agua a la cara mientras trataba de quitarse aún el cabello de la cara - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Si- Apretó los labios, tanto, que incluso se tornaron blancos -Nunca he estado en mar abierto

Rodo los ojos, la llevó mar adentro y aunque ella se aferraba a él, trato de hacer que lo soltara, por lo que, cuando lo logró, trató de enseñarle lo básico.

-Nunca dije que no supiera nadar…

-No, pero debes aprender a confiar en lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar- Las cejas de Eric subieron y bajaron, estaba logrando mantenerse a flote a pesar de que había mucha más corriente, no llegando aun al límite permitido -Tienes la fuerza suficiente para estar en esta área, solo necesitas confiar en ti misma

Todos observaron son asombro como el pelirrojo se había llevado a la chica aún más lejos de la orilla, algunos trataron de hacerlo, pero la corriente era bastante fuerte, por lo que volvieron; Marinette aun no confiaba del todo en ese chico, pero Lila observaba con malicia, ideando un plan de venganza.

Jugaban con la pelota mientras algunos comenzaron a dispersarse poco a poco, Mei había vuelto con Chloe y Sabrina, la rubia había mostrado sus dotes de sirena, mientras que Sabrina prefirió quedarse sobre la cama. Las tres volvieron a la arena, pero Eric no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que las tres voltearon hacia atrás y ahí lo vieron.

Iba saliendo del agua, acomodándose ese hermoso cabello rojizo hacia atrás mientras el agua escurría desde sus brazos alzados, su traje de baño apenas se sostenía en su cadera, su complexión, a pesar de ser delgada, tenía un porte atlético que hacía resaltar su hermoso cuerpo con unos músculos bien trabajados que se veían aún mejor salpicados con granos de arena; todo complementado con los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el agua y una mirada penetrante que derretiría a cualquiera, aunada a una hermosa sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos.

-Si Miguel Ángel te ve, destruye su David- Soltó Chloe mientras Eric avanzaba, despampanante y sonriendo -Demasiado para un chico

-Así como el me los recomendó el doctor…

-Sabrina, sht- Le dijo la peli jade al notar que Eric se acercaba, pero sobre todo porque nunca imagino que su amigo causara esa impresión; se arrepentiría de este día toda su vida -Estúpido Eric

Pero no solo había tenido ese efecto con las tres chicas, Alya y el resto estaban anonadadas ante la belleza y atracción que el chico emanaba, algo que en definitiva molesto al resto de los chicos; pero claro, alguien debía intentar dejarlo en ridículo.

-Chicos, vengan…- Llamo Nino a sus amigos, Luka y Gustav incluidos, alejándose de las chicas y urdiendo un plan para tratar de hacerlo quedar mal - ¿Qué les parece si organizamos un fuera de círculo?

Todos se miraron, asintiendo lentamente, y aunque Nathaniel no tenía nada que ver, igual participaría. Adrien, Nino y Gustav fueron los elegidos para ir a citar al chico, por lo que el cuarteto se reunió con el resto de la clase, y la profesora Bustier movía la cabeza en negación, pero viendo que al menos se divertían.

-Adrien contra Nathaniel- Exclamó Alya, quien había tomado la función de árbitro -Las reglas son simples, el que salga del círculo ya sea por escapar de su oponente o por accidente queda fuera ¡Empiecen!

Nath no era un contrincante nato, por lo que cedió a manos de Adrien, al igual que Nino, sin embargo, Gustav pudo derrotar al joven modelo.

-Yo quiero intentarlo- Saltó Alix de un momento a otro, tomando el turno de Iván -Esto se ve divertido

La fuerza de la chica no se comparaba con la de Gustav, pero por tamaños, ella era más rápida y escurridiza, por lo que se llevó el encuentro, luego le siguió Kim, quien también perdió contra la chica; era su turno, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados tanto tiempo, por lo que se adentró al círculo.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha que terminó con la derrota de Alix; esta vez Iván no permitió que alguien más le ganara, a lo que, Markov expuso un ochenta sobre veinte a favor de Eric, no errando su cálculo. Eric se sacudió la arena del cabello, se acomodó el traje de baño y colocó las manos en la cadera en espera de su próximo contrincante.

Luka avanzó al círculo, Eric sonrió, socarrón, sobre todo al recordar que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el bicolor. No estaban tan disparejos en estatura, tenían una complexión un tanto similar, pero no por eso el guitarrista se daría por vencido; estuvo a punto de quedar fuera en dos ocasiones contra una en la que casi sacaba al pelirrojo, pero un mal movimiento lo llevó a la derrota.

Mei sabía que tenía que ponerle un alto a su fanfarronería, le pidió una liga para el cabello a Chloe y le encargo su mochila, Lila observó con detenimiento a la peli jade ¿Realmente iba a enfrentarse a ese chico? Probablemente era la única que podía aplacarlo, por lo que camino al círculo.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- Comentó Alix, notando la mirada seria y decidida de su amiga -Yo apuesto por Mei

\- ¿Estás loca? Eric va a ganar…

-Si Eric pierde Kim deberá comprarnos un helado a todos- Argumentó Milene, miro al resto, quienes asintieron - ¿Alguien más está a favor de Eric?

Adrien y Nino también alzaron la mano, las chicas fueron demasiado solidarias en apoyar a su amiga, y ciertamente Gustav y Luka estaban dudando de que pudiera derrotarlo, pero no por esa razón alzaron la mano.

El primer movimiento era el decisivo, Mei conocía todos los puntos débiles del chico, y aunque sabía el más fuerte, trataba de evitar ese tobillo que un día la hizo sentir mal. Tampoco iba a dejar a su amigo en completo ridículo, por lo que se daba algunos movimientos de ventaja; Markov subía y bajaba el porcentaje, no pudiendo prever quien sería derrotado.

Los movimientos en la arena eran mucho más pesados, sus pies se hundían con facilidad, lanzar una patada le llevaba poco más del doble de esfuerzo, aunque seguía utilizando su ventaja a favor, era complicado mantener el ritmo. Los brazos de Eric trataban de enclaustrar a su oponente, pero ciertamente ella era mucho más ágil.

Fuera del combate, solo podían ver la arena moverse y esparcirse de un lado a otro, poco podían concentrarse en sus movimientos; estaban tan sorprendidos, que nadie le ponía atención al pequeño robot de Max, por lo que decidió colocarse en reposo mientras el ajetreo pasaba. En este punto, Lila estaba demasiado asombrada por las habilidades de ambos chicos, pero eso no la intimidaría, solo trataría de llegarles por otro lado.

Eric no pudo más contra la agilidad de la chica, quien escapó en el último momento de sus brazos, haciéndolo caer al piso con los brazos hacia afuera; tenía arena por todo el cuerpo, estaba cansada después de tanto nadar y ahora de forcejear con el chico, pero sus amigos no dudaron en aplaudirle por tan maravilloso espectáculo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, todos entraron nuevamente al agua y aunque estaban ya un poco cansados por nadar y pelear, eso no evito que disfrutaran de otro rato en el agua. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, la profesora Bustier los reunió para llevarlos al lugar donde comerían algo.

Como si los roces hubieran terminado, todos charlaron y disfrutaron la comida sin problema alguno, pero Luka parecía tener conflictos aún por la presencia del pelirrojo, a quien no podía evitar mirar; sobre todo, al ver que su amiga parecía ignorarlo por completo. Al salir del lugar, todos se dirigieron al muelle, donde había algunos puestos, juegos de destreza y hasta algunos mecánicos.

El sol comenzaba a descender, habían esperado para volver entrar al agua, y algunos habían preferido tumbarse en la arena, tal como Luka y Gustav mientras veían al resto de la clase desde su lugar, sentados lejos del agua, no es que no quisieran entrar, pero observaban con calma el panorama tan relajante. Sus ojos se posaron sobre cierta cabellera cobriza, algo que le hizo gruñir.

-Hey- exclamó su compañero a un lado, mirando en la dirección de su amigo - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Es fastidioso, siento que no es una buena compañía para Mei…

-Cualquiera diría que estas celoso…

-No lo estoy, pero desde que él llegó Mei se alejó de todos nosotros- Gustav miró como Eric hablaba con Mei y Chloe, la primera se daba un palmazo en la cara y Chloe rodaba los ojos -Es dos años mayor que nosotros, tiene dinero y siempre quiere acaparar la atención

-No lo sé bro, siento que encaja muy bien con la personalidad de las chicas…

\- ¿Y si solo quiere sobrepasarse con ellas? - Gustav torció la boca, se rasco la nuca y soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué?

-Estas alucinando, relájate, si algo le hiciera a Mei, ella se lo pondría en su lugar- Luka volteó a ver a su amigo, Gustav se tiró en la toalla sobre la arena y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra -No es la misma chica indefensa que llegó al grupo hace menos de un año, entiendo que antes debías cuidarla a capa y espada, pero esa chica quedó atrás ¿no te diste cuenta con el combate de hace rato?

Gustav cerro los ojos, Luka no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de su amigo, no era lo que él esperaba, pero no podía esperar mucho de su amigo; nunca lograban coincidir en sus ideas.

…

Chloe y Sabrina se habían alejado, caminaba a un lado del chico, quien llevaba una camisa de manga larga arremangada sin abotonar, había comenzado a rascarse los brazos, tal vez la sal del mar le había resecado la piel.

\- ¿Qué tienes en el brazo? – Pregunto Eric al ver que se rascaba continuamente, lo alzó y sintió algunas protuberancias, viéndolas de cerca, pudo ver la ronchas aparecer en su piel -Oye ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, creo…- No había notado la reacción en su cuerpo, nunca había pasado por algo así, se miró el otro brazo y estaba igual, alcanzo a ver sus piernas y también estaba llena de ronchas - ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Ha de ser una reacción alérgica- Comento el chico, revisándole la cara y notando que tenía también algunas ronchas - ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

-Que yo sepa no- Eric la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la parte en que comenzaba la calle, a lo lejos pudo ver a un paramédico - ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Necesitas atención, eso es obvio, no podemos esperar a que suceda algo peor…

El hombre la examinó, agradecía que fuera una alergia común a algo que había ingerido, por lo que no necesitaba más allá de un medicamento para que el salpullido y la comezón disminuyeran, proporcionándole unas cuantas dosis para que cumpliera al menos un día de medicación y recomendándole realizarse estudios.

Estaban sentados en una mesa, el resto no tardó en enterarse de lo que le había pasado a la chica, por lo que no tardaron en reunirse con ella y ver como estaba, aunque, maravillados por la rapidez con que había bocetado el mar y la gente que se encontraba en ella.

No era lo mejor que había hecho, pero sus habilidades los tenían hipnotizados, estaba feliz, bien pudo sacar las pinturas y los pinceles que había adquirido, pero no pondría en riesgo tanto; había finalizado, algunos se habían alejado poco a poco, hasta que quedo únicamente ella, pero no por eso se sentía segura.

Agregó algunos detalles, pero algo frío le recorrió la espalda, el pecho y mojo su dibujo, su cuaderno se empapo, no podía salvarlo, eso era seguro. Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras sacudía el cuaderno, esperaba funcionara para otras cosas, cuando miró hacia atrás, pudo ver a la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ay, disculpa- Exclamó de un momento a otro, mostrando una cara hipócrita de arrepentimiento -No sabía que estabas dibujando, que tonta he sido

Si, eso compensaba las tiradas de pintura que le había hecho con los murales, pero no solo eso, había logrado que tirara a la basura un cuaderno de arte que costaba probablemente el equivalente a una de sus pinturas pequeñas.

-Bien, has logrado tu cometido- Exclamo la peli jade, sacudiéndose el líquido que le recorría los brazos, mirando a Lila a la cara con expresión serena, aunque tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no te largas y molestas a alguien más?

-Porque es muy divertido molestar a la estúpida de Marinette y, a ti- Respondió, soltando veneno en sus palabras, un ligero viento le alboroto el cabello a ambas -Pero te propongo un trato, únete a mí, sígueme, y no sufrirás nunca más la humillación y todo lo que puedo crear, chismes, mentiras, engaños, todo eso se alejara de ti

-Que idiota eres- Murmuró, apoyándose en la silla, complaciéndose al burlarse en su cara de lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser; estaba apostando todo con su respuesta -Nunca en la vida me aliaría contigo, antes muerta que ser tu perro faldero, pero de una vez te aviso que, de meterte con Marinette, te metes conmigo, así que, tú también sabrás

\- ¿Idiota yo? ¿Quién fue la que se alió con la niña rica de Chloe Bourgeois? – Soltó, molesta por las palabras de la mayor, había echado leña al fuego, de eso estaba segura -Ella es pura basura, y una ingenua por no querer ser mi amiga

\- ¡Ella no necesitaba a alguien tan basura como tú! - Esta vez su voz se había alzado más de lo normal, había apretado los puños, cansada de su labia para con el resto de los chicos -Pero eso es algo que alguien tan infantil y egoísta jamás entendería, por eso estas abajo y por eso quieres acaparar a todos, pero lo cierto es que solo deseas lo que no puedes tener; amor

La mano se dirigió a su cara, pero ella lo vio venir, presintiéndolo desde las muecas, los gestos; su brazo ya estaba alzado, deteniendo el golpe y mirando sin gesto alguno a la chica esta vez. Lila trato de arremeter con el otro brazo, pero lo detuvo antes de que este tan siquiera se alzara.

-Tú puedes intentar todos los golpes que quieras, pero no voy a tocarte ni un pelo- Lila puso cara de sorpresa, aunque luego apretó los dientes, tanto, que Mei pudo oírlos rechinar -Lo que buscas es hacerte la víctima, y yo quedaría como la mala de esta escena, así que no te humilles más y hazte un favor

Lila se zafó de su agarre, la señalo con un dedo y amenazó.

-Nunca olvides mis palabras, Lila Rossi siempre obtiene lo que quiere…

Lila se marchó, regresó su vista a su cuaderno y viendo que algunas hojas se habían secado, suspiro con resignación mientras veía el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo echados a perder en un instante. No le quedo de otra más que de guardar su cuaderno, tomar su mochila e irse a cambiar, no sin antes tener que limpiarse lo pegajoso que había dejado la bebida de la morena.

…

¿Cómo podía catalogar a la chica? Bueno, tal vez no deseaba catalogarla, pero si acabarla, sobre todo cuando se atrevía a molestar a su amiga y, aunque más allá de molestar, le había arruinado un buen dibujo y su material de arte con que tanto soñaba.

Odiaba sentirse atrapado, asfixiado, había librado batallas a puño limpio, pero en cierto momento de su adolescencia, le había prometido a su abuelo controlar a la bestia que yacía en su interior; hoy amenazaba con salir, solo para protegerla a ella.

Caminaba en dirección hacia lila, los reflejos de Ike le habían mostrado toda la escena, sorprendido de la calma que reflejaba su amiga en esos momentos, pero el no, rozó a Lila por el brazo y ambos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Tú también quieres pelea? - Soltó la morena, ambos se daban la espalda, solo escuchó a Eric reír burlonamente -Oh, parece que si

-Escucha niña, yo no soy como ella, estoy demasiado lejos de conseguir el estado Zen en el que ella se encuentra, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella nunca más- Sus palabras eran escupidas, golpeadas, agresivas, pero esto no la hizo temblar -Mis puños no dudaran en arruinar tu rostro, que ni siquiera es bello para mí, pero dejare que sigas creyendo; por cierto, eres pésima ocultando las cosas que intentas desaparecer

Lila volteo un poco, viendo el traje de Mei, el cual había sacado de su mochila, rechinando los dientes.

-Veo que no solo eres el bufón del rey- Eric soltó una sonora carcajada -No sé cómo lo encontraste, pero la guerra está declarada, solo estén preparados para lo que llegue a pasar en un futuro

Escuchó los pasos de la chica alejarse, quería reemplazar el cuaderno inservible de la chica, pero lo haría después, de momento iría con ella a ver como se encontraba.

…

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, a las seis en punto abordaron el autobús de vuelta a parís, todos charlaban tranquilamente, algunos incluso prefirieron descansar; cuando llegaron a la ciudad, cada uno tomo su camino, pero Marinette había tomado el camino con Luka hacia el Liberty, por lo que Eric la tomó de los hombros y la guio por su camino; Chloe los siguió.

-Bueno, ya que estamos los tres juntos- Eric volteó a ver a Mei, Chloe igual, viendo lo desanimada que se había quedad -Hey, mira… terminaron de montar la feria y está abierta ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta?

\- ¿Estás loco? - Eric miró a la rubia, señalando con la mirada a la chica entre ambos, entendiendo el mensaje -Bien, no es tan mala idea

Caminaron entre los puestos, Eric se perdió unos instantes, apareciendo con dos algodones de azúcar, los cuales entregó a las chicas; Mei sabía que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces, por lo que llevaba unas papas en la mano, algo comestible y salado.

-Oye, si quieres llorar no pasa nada, estas con gente de confianza- Chloe le dio un codazo, inflando los cachetes - ¿Qué? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, aunque ese chico no se merezca más lágrimas de su parte

-Que inoportuno eres- Exclamo la rubia, parándose de puntillas frente al chico y apuntándolo con el dedo -Se supone que deberías alegrarla

-Yo puedo alegrarla de muchas maneras, es más te lo demostrare- Le tomo la mano y dejó ahí sus papas, alejándose de ambas.

Mei rio, algo que tranquilizó a la rubia y ambas se dirigieron a un puesto donde vendían pulseras, y Mei no dudo en comprar tres de color amarillo, ella se colocó una, le dio otra a Chloe y guardó la última para Eric.

Recorrieron algunos puestos más, la peli jade compró otras cosas, las cuales aún podía guardar en su mochila, hasta que Eric apareció frente a ellas con varios peluches, sorprendiéndolas.

\- ¿Quieren más? Puedo conseguirlos

\- ¡No! - Gritaron ambas, luego rieron por la sincronía que habían tenido.

Comenzaron a tomar los peluches de los brazos de Eric, ahora ellas tenían los brazos llenos, él tomó los más pequeños y los puso en sus mochilas, pero no todos cabían, por lo que iban caminando con los peluches en las manos.

Después de caminar un buen rato, Chloe llamó al chofer y la recogió en una calle aledaña, Eric y Mei caminaron hasta la panadería, él la había ayudado con sus peluches, por lo que, al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Mei saco la pulsera de una pequeña bolsa ubicada en su mochila, colocándosela en la muñeca al pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió.

-Chloe también tiene una, creo que merecemos algo simbólico que nos una a los tres- Respondió, sonriéndole al final de esas palabras, algo que lo hizo sentir mejor -Gracias Eric, no hubiera podido soportar este día sin ti

-Tengo algo para ti- Tomó su mochila y saco el traje de baño que Chloe le había dado el día de su fiesta en la piscina, su mirada mostraba sus incógnitas -Ike vio cuando lo saco de tu mochila, él me dijo donde lo había puesto, así que fui por él; mantente alejada de ella lo más que puedas

Mei sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón que Lila lo había sacado, nunca olvidaría poner algo tan importante en su mochila; eso ya no tenía importancia, no para ella.

-Gracias, de verdad que lo intentare…

-Descansa

Sin dudarlo, Eric se agacho y beso la mejilla de la chica, no evitando el sonrojo en su rostro, por lo que entró a su casa. Eric se quedó parado frente a la puerta, alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos, no sin antes regresar la vista hacia atrás, a una esquina, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su camino.

…

Él siempre había creído que el amor que sus padres sentían uno por el otro era único, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esto nunca había sido verdad, y con mayor razón comprendió por qué había tantos problemas en su mundo.

-Esto es un desastre absoluto- Comento el chico, sentado sobre el piso y apoyado en el árbol, miraba hacia el cielo, observando las hojas que descansaban en las ramas -Eric enamorado de mama… eso no me lo esperaba…

-Bueno, por algo es tu padrino ¿no? – Ella se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la mano para infundirle un poco de fuerza -El parece saber que estas aquí, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron en el puente

-Ese día fui un idiota…- Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa - ¡Oye!

-La única persona para decirte idiota soy yo

-Colette…

-Escucha Travis… solucionaremos este meollo en cualquier momento, y entonces podremos volver a casa- Lo había tomado de la solapa de la camisa, de la cual habían salido el kwami de la serpiente, seguido de un dragón negro con rojo, así como de entre sus cabellos rosas apareció un dragón de color azul profundo, destacando en el ciertas escamas que se convertían en colores opacos, mientras le seguía un dragón en color gris, casi traslucido, con algunos visos amarillos; ellos observaban la escena, muy acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones -No nos iremos de aquí hasta que encontremos una solución…

El chico observó con detalle la mirada decidida de su compañera, cierto era que muchas veces había oído decir a su madre que su padre era decidido, temerario, y que pocas veces dudaba de lo que haría a continuación; pero él no era así, todo lo que había heredado de Luka Couffaine se desvanecía con ese atisbo de timidez heredado de su madre, en menor cantidad, pero que, en palabras de Colette, arruinaba su fachada de chico malo.

No tenía palabras para afrontar a la chica, siempre le estaría agradecido por ponerle los pies en la tierra, y por soportar a veces sus ataques de pánico.

-Se supone que tú eres la de la actitud infantil…

-Bueno, a veces puedo ser la chica ruda que gusta de darle una lección a cualquiera- Colette se miró las uñas, perfectas y limpias, llevaba un color azul muy oscuro que relucía a la luz de la luna - ¿Cómo es que tu madre permite que salga con su bebe?

-Por qué el sexto sentido de mi madre nunca se equivoca- Le beso la comisura de los labios y la tomo de la mano, halando de ella para que le siguiera - ¿Quieres ver una de esas películas que tanto te gustan?

\- ¿Yo antes de ti?

-Pero esa te hace llorar…- Un sonoro golpe se escuchó, la chica lo había golpeado en la espalda -Ok, ok… no diré nada mas

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, tomados de la mano mientras la silueta de una persona los seguía desde las sombras.


	23. Música y arte

_No saben cuanto me costó escribir este capitulo! En serio, no vuelvo a seguir mis ideas locas... _  
_... _

_Bueno, solo a veces, jajajaja _

_Amo volver locas a mis chicas, espero sea de su agrado 3 _

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en su vida, sobre todo después de que el abuelo Yang la ayudara a reparar un poco del daño que le había hecho el guitarrista; ahora entendía que la vida seguía un curso natural, si pasaba era porque así estaba destinado y, con esto en mente, se levantó como el fénix.

Esa tarde el abuelo Yang la llamo personalmente, dejando de lado a su nieto un momento, ya que, relativamente era algo que debía tratar con la chica.

-Buenas tardes, maestro- Reverenció la chica, mirando al abuelo cuando se hubo enderezado - ¿Ha pasado algo con la caja?

-No, pero hay algo que necesito confirmar contigo- Esto la sorprendió, ya que, generalmente no guardaba secreto alguno con él -Está chica, Chloe, si no me equivoco ella era portadora de un miraculous, el de la abeja creo, pero Ladybug se lo quito, aparte de eso, todo el mundo sabía que ella era la portadora de la abeja ¿Me equivocó?

-No maestro…

\- ¿Por qué ella fue tu primera opción para otorgarle un anillo con tanto poder? - El mejor que nadie conocía a esa chica, sabía de su sexto sentido, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca, saber que no había sido mero capricho -Mei Ling ¿sabes lo que implica tener el poder del tiempo en tus manos?

Si se equivocaba estaba perdida… no, ella no, su amiga estaría perdida, porque debería ir a pedirle el anillo y no deseaba romper sus ilusiones; Chloe no había fallado, nadie sabía que ella era Qu, entonces ¿Por qué el abuelo le hacía esas preguntas?

-Porque yo no juzgue a Chloe por lo que todos decían, yo vi en su interior a la chica que es hoy y a la que yo considero mi amiga, vi en sus ojos la ilusión y la decepción de una vida llena de lujos y riquezas, pero si hay algo que el dinero no puede comprar y eso, es el amor propio, y yo le he enseñado a quererse sin importar lo que otros piensen- Oh, que valiente había sido al soltar todo eso, por lo que tomo aire -Si debo demostrar que es digna de poseer el anillo de Rais lo haré, y tomaré mi responsabilidad como tal

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Mei asintió -Bien, entonces trae a tu amiga mañana, es hora de que conozca sus identidades y que comience su entrenamiento

\- ¡Gracias, maestro!

El viejo le dio un bastonazo leve en la cabeza, dando por terminadas las formalidades, por lo que Mei lo miro entre parpadeos.

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto- Ella se quitó la mochila de los hombros y sacó una caja de cartón muy resistente, la cual abrió frente al abuelo -Están recién hechas, espero le gusten

-Hasta la fecha no hay algo de lo que hayas preparado que no me guste- Aclaro el abuelo mientras tomaba la caja - ¿Sabes porque a Eric no le gustan los dulces?

Esto había desatado su curiosidad, no es que quisiera saberlo realmente, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera el mismo chico quien se lo revelara.

-Mi hija también preparaba postres, hacía galletas, muffins y pasteles, de todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, Eric comía todo lo que ella hacía, se escabullía de noche en busca de una rebanada de pastel- El abuelo miro la caja que la chica le había llevado, suspirando -Cuando ella fue internada, los dulces se acabaron y murieron junto con ella, desde entonces, mi muchacho no ha vuelto a probar un solo dulce en su vida

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué lo orilló a hacer eso?

-Según él, dice que sus momentos más felices siempre serán esos días en que mi hija le preparaba esos dulces bocadillos- Entendía la sensación de recordar a alguien por lo que cocinaba, sobre todo porque le pasaba muy seguido cuando su tía le preparaba la comida tradicional de China, haciendo que recordara a sus padres -Eric siempre será un niño indefenso en su interior, y es algo que ya no puedo arreglar yo, por eso te pido que lo ayudes un poco a olvidar y crear nuevas experiencias

-Gracias por contármelo abuelo- Mei le sonrió, colocándose la mochila al hombro nuevamente -Confíe en mi

El recorrido de vuelta a la panadería era tranquilo, le gustaba caminar por esos rumbos de parís, sobre todo porque siempre que pasaba por una calle en específico, no podía evitar llegar y comprar algunas pinturas, reemplazar pinceles que se habían echado a perder y simplemente comprar más marcos para sus próximas obras.

Claro, había salido con una bolsa llena de pinturas, oleos, pinceles, solventes especiales sin olor y unos cuantos marcos que, en vista de muchos, una chica no debería cargar sola.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano? – Mei volteo hacia atrás, donde pudo ver a su amigo con una sonrisa - ¿Vas a casa?

-Gracias Oliver- Él tomó los marcos más grandes, notando lo pesados que eran ¿Cómo podía cargar con ellos? -Si, vengo de ver al abuelo de un amigo, me hizo un pedido especial y me gusta pasar por esa calle, la tienda tiene muchos materiales que utilizo

-Se nota- Comento, lo que la hizo reír; él mejor que nadie conocía ese aspecto de ella, disfrutando de la jovialidad que actualmente corría por su ser; aunque interiormente esperaba la paliza de Colette por haberse metido en terreno peligroso - ¿Vas a ir al Liberty este fin de semana?

-No lo sé, he estado muy alejada de mis amigos, siento que me perdí de muchas cosas- Tenia un aire sosegado, como si nada hubiera pasado y podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza -Tengo algunas cosas de que ocuparme, estar trabajando en la panadería tiempo completo me consume, a parte de las pinturas que hago para las personas que me contratan

Hablar con ella lo tranquilizo mucho, oír esas experiencias de su boca lo hacían revitalizarse; entrar a la panadería y sentir ese delicioso aroma le abrió el apetito. Subió con ella hasta su habitación para dejar los marcos, encontrándose con el gato gigante, a quien logró conocer solo por algunos años y solo en su vejez.

-Wow, es un gato enorme- Comento mientras lo acariciaba, siempre había amado a ese gato - ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Aún es un bebe, no tiene aún el año y ya ocupa mi cama entera- Oliver sonrió de lado, feliz de conocer a Yue en su mejor época -Gracias por la ayuda

-No te preocupes, me alegró mucho platicar contigo…

Mei volteo a ver al chico, sus sentidos vibraron, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de tocar su rostro; por lo que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla, estaba perdido, había metido las manos al fuego y se había quemado, si Colette se enteraba de esto, lo mataría, haciendo honor a su apodo de reina de la muerte.

La otra mano de Mei tomó un mechón de cabello, sentía que las piernas le temblaban mientras estaba en cuclillas acariciando al gato, que se revolvía feliz en la alfombra; sus miradas se cruzaron, quedándose varios segundos ahí, fijos uno en el otro.

-Me recuerdas… a otra persona…- Murmuró, inhalo el aroma del chico, y trato de recordar ese aroma, esas palabras bastaron para que el chico se fuera hacia atrás, haciéndola reaccionar -Perdona…

-No, está bien, no pasó nada- Ambos sonrojados y Yue sin entender nada exigió atención -Creo que… me retiro…

-Te acompaño a la puerta…

El silencio se apodero de ambos, como si de pronto las palabras no pudieran salir de sus bocas, de sus gargantas; si no hubiera pasado nada de eso, él se hubiera quedado más tiempo, peor había tentado a su suerte.

-Oliver…- Llamo la chica antes de que él se alejara más, lo que lo hizo girar un poco para poder verla -Cuídate mucho…

-Lo hare…

Mientras caminaba sin preocupaciones, sintió el momento justo cuando aquella mano lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia un callejón, conocía esa fuerza, la ira que desprendía.

Colette estaba frente a él, alzándolo por sobre el piso mientras lo apretujaba contra la pared, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados denotaban lo molesta que estaba.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? - Pregunto, ella lo sabía, en parte si, en parte no, porque no podía ver todo -Dime que no estabas con ella

-Espera Colette, déjame explicarlo…

-No, escúchame tu a mí…- Lo zarandeo un poco, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra los ladrillos, por lo que Sass y Yazi aparecieron -Te has acercado demasiado a Mei, sabes que eso puede provocar que tu alocada misión se vaya al carajo, este acercamiento puede cambiar muchas cosas ¿Te miro a los ojos?

Volteo la mirada al cielo, lo que fue suficiente para ella.

-Solo quería hablar un poco con ella, me tomo por sorpresa…

-Estamos perdidos- Lo dejó caer al piso, las rodillas le dolieron, pero quejarse no era una opción; Colette daba vueltas mientras pensaba - ¿Sabías que puedes crear una distorsión? No, tu no entenderías lo que es jugar con el tiempo, el destino, la suerte, la muerte

-Se lo dijimos muchas veces, pero es tan terco como su padre- Argumento Yazi, cruzado de brazos -No dudo que se esté formulando sus propias teorías en estos momentos

-Ni sssiquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle lo que esssstaba tratando de invessstigar- Complementó Sass, mirando al chico -Esso probablemente hubiera sssido catassstrófico

Eso fue suficiente para Colette, quien salió del callejón, seguida de sus Kwamis, al poco rato fue alcanzada por el chico.

-No lo volveré a hacer, seré más cuidadoso a partir de hoy…

-Y lo serás, porque no voy a dejarte solo nuevamente- Colette se detuvo de golpe, algo que él tuvo oportunidad a reaccionar, quedando ambos de frente -Quiero que exista un futuro donde tu y yo podamos estar juntos todavía

Oliver abrazo a la chica, acariciándole el cabello, mientras a lo lejos, pudo ver una cabellera roja alejarse; esto le aclaraba sus dudas.

…

Había pedido permiso para salir temprano, sobre todo porque debía llevar a Chloe con el abuelo Yang; no había tenido cabeza para avisarle en persona, por lo que le envió un mensaje para pedirle que si podía acompañarla a un lugar. La respuesta era obvia, y la rubia respondió con un frenético "si" a los pocos segundos.

Ahora caminaban hacia la casa de Eric, aunque Chloe no tenía la menor idea de a donde se dirigían, entretenida con las casas que rodeaban el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo? - Pregunto la rubia con un tono curioso, Mei sonrió -Mei…

-Lo siento Chloe, pero te enteraras en unos momentos- Ambas se detuvieron a la entrada de una casa de apariencia lujosa, Chloe miro con asombro el frente de la casa, donde su amiga llamó por un intercomunicador -Soy Mei Ling, vine a ver al abuelo Yang

La puerta se abrió, esto dejo mucho más confundida a su amiga, quien la seguía de cerca en todo momento; cuando llegaron a la puerta principal y el mayordomo les abrió, Mei sabía cómo llegar hasta donde el abuelo se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia cuando caminaban por uno de los pasillos - ¿Por qué conoces tan bien este lugar?

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí- Respondió, luego le indico que guardara silencio y llamo a la puerta frente a ellas -Maestro…

Dos golpes de bastón sonaron, por lo que abrió la puerta para entrar y ahí estaba, el abuelo Yang y Eric a un lado, de brazos cruzados y cara de puchero. Chloe no entendía que era lo que sucedía, hasta que Mei reverenció al anciano y ella, por respeto, también lo hizo.

-Bienvenida, Chloe Bourgeois, mi nombre es Gao Yang-Baudin y soy el guardián de la caja del panteón draconico- Chloe miró con sorpresa al anciano, estaba tratando de hilar todo en su mente, pero no encontraba la manera de encajar todas las piezas -No necesito darte tantas explicaciones, tu ya conoces a tus compañeros, solo no sabías quienes eran

-Esperen un momento, entonces… ustedes…- Mei se había colocado a un lado del abuelo, Eric del otro, por lo que señalaba a cada uno - ¿Yang? ¿Yue?

-Así es Chloe, no eres Qu solo porque alguien lo decidiera, yo te elegí para ayudarme en esta lucha- Explicó la chica, dejando ver a sus Kwamis por primera vez -Y estoy feliz de tenerte como aliada

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo- El bastón del abuelo siempre sería más rápido que su reacción, por lo que se estrelló contra su cabeza en menos de un segundo -Argh, abuelo…

-Dejando las charlas sin sentido, tengo algo que preguntarte- Anunció el anciano, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la rubia - ¿Estarías dispuesta a llevar a cabo un entrenamiento riguroso para alcanzar el nivel de tus compañeros?

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Riguroso? – Claro que recordaba el tiempo en que Mei había ido cambiando, tanto física como mentalmente, nunca quiso preguntar cuál era su rutina o su dieta, solo se limitó a apoyar a su amiga - ¿Y qué ganare con eso?

-Si los alcanzas, podrás portar más de un anillo- Chloe miró a Mei, quien confirmó las palabras del abuelo -No es que seas inferior por llevar solo uno, pero te será de ayuda en combates futuros y mientras logramos derrotar a Zhao

Chloe había aceptado, aunque claro que le reclamo a su amiga, entendió el hecho de mantener su identidad en secreto, pero ahora sentía que realmente pertenecía ahí, con ellos, una parte de ella estaba siempre con ellos.

…

Antes de la llegada del fin de semana, Chloe apareció en la panadería muy emocionada, notificándole a su amiga que habría un evento artístico en el cual, al no tener a nadie más apto, la había recomendado para tal acto, en lo que debía ser una interpretación musical y la cual inspirara dos obras que serían subastadas, donando el noventaicinco por ciento de lo recaudado a orfanatos y asilos.

El problema no era el arte, el problema era la música, no tenía tan buen oído musical como sus amigos, por lo que debía recurrir a quien le había roto el corazón.

Ese día se hizo presente en el Liberty, encontrándose con Luka y Gustav practicando en el lugar de siempre; ambos se sorprendieron de verla a la entrada, dubitativa. Pero Gustav no movió ni un dedo, dejando que el bicolor se encargara de ella.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Luka le ofreció su mano, y aunque ella lo dudo un poco, la tomó como cortesía - ¿Aburrida de la panadería?

-Pues, digamos que es algo poco peculiar- Respondió, entre risas por la pregunta que había hecho -No, no me he aburrido, pero digamos que Chloe me metió en otro lío, esta vez artístico

-Eso suena interesante- Gustav toco algunas cuerdas de su guitarra - ¿Y en que podemos ser de ayuda?

-Bueno, mi mayor problema es que debo elegir dos canciones, y en base a eso, pintar dos obras- Suspiro, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y miró a Luka -No tengo la menor idea de que canciones elegir, y vengo rogando por ayuda divina, y sé que ustedes podrán ayudarme

-No veo porque no- Argumento Luka, tocando su guitarra y sorprendiendo a Gustav - ¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

-Tengo hasta el lunes para la seleccionar las canciones y dárselas al padre de Chloe…

-Ven mañana preparada para pasar un buen rato en el barco, haremos una lista de las canciones y te las presentaremos- Luka sonrió, pero a Mei se le figuro ver a Oliver en esa sonrisa, por lo que se sacudió el recuerdo - ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-La verdad, no- Se había puesto de pie, no quería pasar más tiempo ahí por cuestiones emocionales -Puedo adaptarme a lo que ustedes elijan

-Eso suena bien, ya tengo algunas en mente- Gustav estaba tirado en el sofá, con la guitarra entre sus manos y arpegiando mientras se inspiraba - ¿Por qué no traes uno de esos dulces pasteles que preparas? Sería magnífico, Juleka hace un café muy rico

-Anotado- Señalo Mei, luego miró el reloj que portaba en su muñeca izquierda, ahí donde aún llevaba la pulsera que él le había regalado y la que se compró en la feria aquella ocasión, algo que lo tranquilizo -Debo irme, quede de entregar una pintura en unos minutos, así que debo correr a casa

Se despidió de ambos y salió del barco, aunque Luka miró a lo lejos, hasta verla desaparecer y volvió a su lugar.

-Parece que le va mejor que a nosotros…

-Mari cree que trabaja mucho- La melodía que había aparecido en su cabeza cuando la conoció había vuelto, estando todavía incompleta -Tal vez intenta alejarse de algo, pero…

Gustav miro a su amigo, quien tenía la vista perdida en la nada, por lo que soltó una carcajada y el pobre chico volvió a la realidad, por lo que le aventó uno de cojines que tenía en el piso a un lado de él.

…

Claro que no tenía cuadro que entregar, solo quería salir de ahí y volver a su casa, suficiente sería para ella el tener que pasar el día siguiente en ese barco. Cuando entro a la casa, se dispuso a preparar un postre para el día siguiente, cumpliendo los caprichos de su amigo.

-Vaya, eso se ve muy bien- La voz de su prima la hizo dar un brinco, por poco y derramaba el yogurt en la receta -Perdona, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrada

-Si que me disté un susto- Tenia una mano en el pecho, dejando de lado el envase para no cometer algún error -Creí que irías a casa de Alya

-así, pero al final tuvieron una emergencia familiar y volví temprano- Mari se sentí a observar para ver qué era lo que hacía - ¿y esa novedad que cocinas en casa?

-Vengó del Liberty, les pedí ayuda a Luka y Gustav para la presentación artística a la que me invito Chloe- Marinette noto la alegría en su prima, un toque de emoción y nerviosismo a la vez -Gustav quiere un postre para mañana ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Por supuesto, llevaré té y le ayudaré a Juleka- Agregó la peli azul, alistando el té y moviéndose por la cocina en sincronía con la otra chica para tomar algo de beber - ¿Ya tienes seleccionada alguna canción?

-No, por esa razón acudí a ellos- Vaciaba el yogurt en la licuadora junto con algunas cosas más, colocando la tapadera -Tú sabes que no soy tan buena en la música como lo son ellos o Nino, incluso Eric tiene mejor gusto que yo, sigo sin estar muy familiarizada con el tema

-No te preocupes, ellos sabrán exactamente lo que necesitas…

Esas palabras solo la hicieron confirmar que su selección musical estaba en buenas manos, por lo que trató de relajarse y disfrutar un poco la tarde libre que le otorgaron los cuadros.

Reunidas frente al televisor, ambas jugaron videojuegos mientras Sabine y Tom preparaban la cena.

…

Había recibido una llamada de Luka casi a medio día, sus tíos sabían de lo que se trataba, por lo que la dejaron ir; al llegar al Liberty el bicolor la recibió y Gustav yacía en el lugar de siempre.

-Lo del pastel era broma- Mei río, él se sentó en el sofá como era debido y le invitó a sentarse a un lado de él, para ella mejor -Pero se te agradece

-No es cosa del otro mundo- Luka apareció, había ido a guardar el pastel al refrigerador, por lo que tomo su guitarra y se sentó frente a ellos - ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

-Hicimos dos listas de canciones, tratamos de simplificarlas lo más que pudimos, así que tú eliges cuál de ellas quieres- Mei asintió, estaba muy consciente de que sus amigos generalmente tocaban música del tipo rock, aparte de conocer el estilo de Luka por Kitty Section -Claro que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Juleka e Iván, pero no creo que se nieguen a participar

Ambos chicos comenzaron a tocar, Mei no se concentraba tanto en la letra, si no en los tonos, las subidas y bajadas de intensidad, Marinette, Juleka y el resto llegaron al momento en que terminaran la tercera canción de la primera lista, la cual enfrascaba canciones de tonos ligeros, y aunque una que otra le gustaba, no era lo que ella buscaba para la presentación.

Se tomaron un descanso para probar el pastel de la chica y preparar el té, Gustav dejó su guitarra a un lado, notando como la chica mostraba una sonrisa al leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

\- ¿Es de Eric? - Preguntó con curiosidad, notando el asentimiento con la cabeza -Se te nota en la sonrisa

Mei volteo a ver a su amigo, quien le guiño un ojo, ella no entendía porque lo decía, pero Oliver hubiera querido darle un golpe en ese momento, y aunque Colette lo frenaba, ella también hubiera querido hacerlo.

-No porque sonría ante un mensaje de mi amigo significa qué hay algo más- La respuesta de la peli jade había sido tan agresiva, que varios no creyeron que fuera ella misma -Nadie está para juzgar las relaciones fraternales que tiene con los demás, si así fuera, tú serías el primero en mi lista Gustav

Las chicas rieron, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que alguien le respondía de esa manera al chico; él solamente alzó los brazos y tomó su guitarra nuevamente, pero ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la proa, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

Al volver a la selección musical, Mei les pidió pasar a la siguiente lista, por lo que, ya con Iván y Juleka, comenzaron a tocar las canciones de la segunda lista, las cuales tenían más sentido para ella. Había dos en especial que llamaron su atención, Hijo de la Luna y Zombie, ambas de grupos diferentes, pero que debía analizar con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Y vas a necesitar la letra? - Pregunto Marinette, por lo que Mei hizo una mueca -Creó que necesitas descansar

-Yo puedo cantar hijo de la luna sin ningún problema- Comentó Gustav, luego suspiro -No es como que sea un talento muy wow, pero la he practicado mucho tiempo y me gusta, la de Zombie no es mi tono

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reino por unos minutos entre los chicos; Oliver observó a sus amigos, Colette sabía que no podía resistirse y menos si se trataba de ella.

-Yo me ofrezco- Se puso de pie, comenzando a entonar la canción con magistral habilidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -Pero creo que aún les queda un problema… el teclado…

-Argh, está bien, no lloren, yo puedo encargarme de eso- Expresó la chica, dando pisadas fuertes hasta el teclado, haciéndolo sonar tal cual las notas de la canción - ¿Algo más que les haga falta?

-Creo que sería lo más esencial - Señalo Luka, Gustav se encogió de hombros e Iván y Juleka solo esperarían alguna indicación extra - ¿Ustedes pueden venir a ensayar diario?

Colette y Oliver asintieron, el día transcurrió de lleno en el Liberty entre bromas y pláticas; pero la confianza de ella no volvería tan fácilmente, no cuando no podía despegar la vista del joven Allard y su mente no ponía atención a lo que le decían.

-Creo que alguien está un poco distraída- Agregó Alya al ver que Mei sacudía la cabeza para volver a la realidad - ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra Alya- La chica río por las cosas que cruzaban su mente y la distraían de lo que realmente debería estar concentrada - ¿Te quedarás otro rato Mari?

-Si, Alya y yo volveremos a casa juntas, se quedará a dormir- Alya la abrazo por los hombros, por lo que Marinette sonrió - ¿Dormirás temprano?

-No lo sé, tengo aún cosas que hacer- La peli jade se puso de pie, tomando su mochila y caminando un poco antes de despedirse -Gracias por todo chicos, no saben lo agradecida que estoy

Hizo una reverencia ya salió del barco, sacudía el brazo diciendo adiós mientras sus pasos sobre el concreto eran lentos para tratar de no parecer que corría. Cuando al fin estuvo lejos, se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y se sentó mientras trataba de controlarse; había aceptado la relación, pero seguía siendo duro estar con ellos dos juntos.

Retomó su camino, llegando a casa y saludando a sus tíos, contándoles un poco sobre lo que habían logrado resolver y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se distrajo jugando con Yue, pero fueron interrumpidos por una videollamada de Chloe.

-Hola Chloe ¿Cómo te va?

-No me quejo, pero ahora entiendo porque pudiste derrotar a Eric ese día en la playa- Ambas rieron, Yue se atravesó y saludó a la rubia -Yo también te extraño Yue, pero déjame hablar con tu humana

-Mañana te haré un poco compañía, necesito hablar con el abuelo- Chloe noto algo en su mirada, tristeza que ella ya conocía - ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

-No te preocupes, mejor saliendo nos reunimos en tu habitación y hablamos un poco…

-No creo, debo ir al Liberty a ver cómo van los chicos con las canciones de la presentación…

\- ¿Ya elegiste? ¡que emoción! Estoy ansiosa porque llegue ese día- Chloe pudo ver que su amiga no tenía la misma emoción -Mei… ¿Pasó algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-No, no pasa nada Chloe- Mei balbuceó un poco, la rubia arqueó una ceja -Necesitó descansar, te veo mañana

…

Si, había ido a casa de los Yang, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de ver a su amiga, Eric se había encargado de ella y el abuelo estuvo en cada momento con ella, acompañándola en su meditación y retirándose al Liberty cuando terminara su sesión.

-Creímos que ya no vendrías- Comentó Gustav al verla llegar al barco, Colette tocaba la melodía en él y teclado mientras Luka tocaba un poco - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mañana le pasaré las canciones al organizador del evento- Iván hizo sonar la batería, lo que la hizo pegar un brinco -Solo vine un momento para ver cómo iban, tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy y no puedo quedarme al ensayo

Trabajo con los chicos por semanas antes de la presentación, la publicidad ya había sido puesta, y aunque no estaba muy feliz de que su rostro apareciera en los carteles, le agradecía a Alya por las fotos y a Chloe por presentarle a su maquillista; eso había hecho que se sintiera más segura y sobre todo, apoyada por sus amigos.

Debido a esto, Layla estaba planeando su siguiente jugada, y claro que haría que no hubiera presentación, de una u otra forma lograría su objetivo, como siempre lo había hecho.

…

El día de la presentación llego con nervios, apenas había tomado su desayuno esa mañana, sus tíos estaban emocionados, nerviosos, ansiosos sobre todo por la llegada de la hora del espectáculo.

Mei había estado supervisando cada aspecto que era de su interés, las botellas de agua iban y venían, nunca recordaba donde dejaba la anterior, pero siempre había una mano tendiéndole una cada que la necesitaba. El evento se llevaría a cabo en la torre Eiffel, como siempre, parecía que ese lugar era el indicado para ese tipo de eventos.

Pero no se sentía bien, no sabía si era el desayuno de esa mañana, los nervios, el estrés acumulado o definitivamente se había enfermado. Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje de auxilio.

…

Eric se encontraba ya en su lugar, junto con Chloe, obviamente tenían la primera fila junto con los padres de Marinette y algunas personalidades importantes; incluso el famoso Gabriel Agreste había sido invitado, pero como siempre, no estando presente para dicho evento, si no enviando a su asistente para tal hecho y su mera presencia por medio de la videollamada.

Los celulares de ambos chicos sonaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron unos segundos y salieron corriendo hacia el camerino de la chica; apenas llegaron y entraron, cerrando la puerta, pero escuchando las regurgitaciones de la chica sobre un cubo de basura.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Se exaspero Eric, viendo como Chloe se acercaba a su amiga - ¿Qué te paso?

-No lo sé, pero cada vez que siento que va a parar, otra oleada vuelve y…- No había podido terminar, pero eso no le importo a él, llamo a Ike y ambos analizaron la botella de agua.

-Alguien ha vertido algo en tu botella de agua…

-La presentación es en unos minutos- Alegó Chloe, sosteniendo el cabello de la chica, quien se sorbía la nariz - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hay algo que podemos hacer…- Agregó Eric, mirando nervioso a sus amigas -Pero probablemente solo empeore cuando termine

-Solo terminemos la presentación, nos encargaremos de lo demás al final…

Mei miró con determinación a su amigo, Chloe no sabía si confiar o no en ese par de locos que tenía por amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Pero claro, no por nada poseía al dragón de cristal, pero lo más importante era la manera en que la rubia controlaría el poder de su dragón del tiempo; jugar con estos factores era algo muy fuerte, pero sabía que lo lograrían, al menos en lo que duraba la presentación.

El abuelo Yang los había entrenado para utilizar habilidades y poderes de sus dragones aun en su estado civil. Chloe logró regresar el tiempo a antes de que se sintiera mal, mientras que Eric le otorgo una pantalla ante cualquier desliz de molestia o dolor.

Lila se saboreaba el momento en que anunciaran la cancelación del evento, por lo que, a la hora en que el presentador anunció la dinámica y a la chica, su satisfacción se fue, cambiando su expresión y dejando mostrar su rabia.

…

[Zombie – Bad Wolves]

Nunca había sido una persona que se molestara con facilidad, pero ahora, justo en este momento, sentía que tenía una marea en su contra; apenas había volteado a ver a su público, pero el teclado ya estaba sonando bajo los dedos de Colette cuando ella se parara frente al lienzo.

Y ahí, de pie frente al blanco puro de la tela, había decidido hacer cambios de último momento, ya sabía que era lo que deseaba hacer con esa canción, pero no ahora, todo se había venido abajo con su resiente malestar.

Una pausa y la batería sonó, dándole introducción a su mente, su imaginación y su creatividad; había tomado la pintura negra antes que nada, llenando cada aspecto del lienzo de pies a cabeza, no dejando un solo punto blanco.

El lienzo no era tan grande, pero sabía que era lo que quería, al menos mientras sus dedos se movían y se llenaban inconscientemente de pintura dorada, plateada, blanca, los pinceles sobraban y la gente miraba con admiración la técnica, la pasión con que se desenvolvía en cada movimiento.

La voz de Oliver resonaba en sus oídos, recordándole la inminente confusión que corría por su mente, sus ojos azul celeste le recordaban a los de alguien, aunque realmente su mente trataba de negárselo constantemente.

Estaba segura de que si todo lo que su mente trataba de negar era verdad, su mundo simplemente terminaría, porque para ella eso estaba acabado; pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando estaba cerca de llegar a una parte muy importante de la canción.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras hacia una pausa, mirando lo que estaba haciendo, lo que sus dedos habían plasmado y mirando las pinturas que estaban a su disposición, no tenía ganas de utilizar otro que no fueran los que ya había usado, no quería resaltar de más en otro.

Una pequeña pausa, y la música subió de tono, la voz de Oliver la despertó, llegando a los coros principales, dándole una explosión de color que ni siquiera ella misma espero, mezclando un poco de azul y rojo ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo al final? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, estaba dejándose llevar por la música.

En las sillas, Chloe y Eric se concentraban en las expresiones reales de su amiga, que, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de ambos hechizos, era incapaz de mantener una expresión alegre; ellos podían notar la frustración que cargaba.

El dolor no le preocupaba, le alegraba estar bajo los efectos de Ike mientras sus manos y brazos hacían y deshacían una y otra vez, formando trazos nuevos y desfigurando los viejos.

La tranquilidad de la música le otorgaba otro momento de concentración, de inspiración, una leve pausa la hizo ver con otros ojos lo que estaba haciendo; ya no le importaba, su mente pintaba y desfiguraba lo que hacía. Lo estaba dejando a su suerte, pero siempre manteniendo el trasfondo de la canción entre sus líneas, de centro a orilla del lienzo.

Le faltaba poco para terminar, pero para ella era muy satisfactorio el hecho de la duda, de la recreación y el cambio ¿Quién podía notar esto entre el público? Aquellos quienes consideraban el arte como algo cambiante y efímero, Gabriel Agreste miró con fascinación el cambio tan repentino que había hecho, pero no nada más él; Audrey Bourgeois estaba asombrada.

El rojo volvió a tomar posesión repentinamente, aunque desaparecía lentamente con cada nuevo trazo, y de nuevo aparecía, mientras sus brazos estaban en completa sincronía con cada verso, con cada nota, el ritmo lo marcaba su cuerpo y nadie más; la voz de Oliver solo era un eco en su mente, sus ideas y sus reflejos.

¿Cómo podía una canción dominar a una persona? Bueno, aquí estaba en toda la extensión de la palabra; cuando sintió que su cuerpo, a pesar de sentirse agotado se movía por su cuenta, ella creyó estar haciendo lo que debía, pero no iba a detenerse.

No, no podía detenerse, porque en su mente esto ya estaba terminado de una u otra manera, dándole a todos los espectadores una buena dosis de suspenso, porque había pasado de mostrar varias emociones y figuras de un momento a otro.

Si la idea del arte musical era una locura, Mei la había hecho realidad, acallando los pensamientos de aquellos que creían que era imposible de hacer "¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante tontería?" Probablemente esos eran los pensamientos de quienes no estaban tan de acuerdo, pero en este caso, había sido posible gracias al trabajo en equipo con sus amigos.

Mei había hecho investigación, había pasado horas, días y noches enteras en buscar inspiración, rostros de gente que había fracasado en el intento, resultados, y más fracasos; ella no iba a fracasar, no cuando tenía un enemigo que no quería que se presentara ese día.

Ahora entraría en frenesí, cuando sus manos se metieron nuevamente en la pintura, chorreando el piso y viendo lo poco que le faltaba, dejo correr las palabras de Oliver en su cabeza, hasta que salpicaron el cuadro, había cubierto nuevamente todo el lienzo, lo que trazaba con un dedo era borrado por el otro, dándole matices diferentes, combinaciones infinitas; ya estaba hecho y no podría volver atrás, porque ahí estaba todo lo que su corazón quería expresar acorde a esa canción que desde un principio le había costado comprender.

Se detuvo, aun con las manos llenas de pintura, aún antes de que la voz del chico dejara de sonar, se detuvo, mirando el cuadro final, lejos de parecerse al que había estado en su mente las últimas semanas.

Los aplausos se alzaron entre la gente, incluso aún con las guitarras y la batería sonando, las últimas notas del teclado dieron por finalizada tanto la canción como la actuación; Alec Cataldi anunció una breve pausa, momento para el cual Mei aprovecho para ir a tomar un poco de aire, así que Chloe y Eric se escabulleron para con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunto Chloe, acercándole una silla que estaba cerca - ¿Puedes seguir?

-Estoy bien, puedo terminar la segunda pieza todavía- Anunció, Eric se había acercado para limpiarle las manos con una franela que encontró por ahí, pero antes le ofreció una botella de agua que él había obtenido, comprobando con Ike que no estuviera contaminada -Gracias…

-Creo que Ike ya encontró la fuente de tu malestar…

-No me digas, una morena egocentrista está detrás de todo esto…

La voz de Alec anuncio el final de su descanso, se puso de pie y avanzó firme y decidida a terminar, para sus amigos este ya era un sobre esfuerzo mayor, para Eric era algo muy duro de soportar.

Esta vez Colette esperó alguna señal de la chica, por lo que, cuando Mei apareció y se colocó en su lugar, volteo a ver a su amiga, dándole la señal de iniciar.

[Hijo de la Luna – Stravaganzza]

El teclado sonó, dando el inicio de un clásico que tomó por sorpresa a más de uno; y nuevamente su mente había decidido cambiar de idea a último momento, debía ser rápida y comenzar a pintar lo que sus ahora, descontroladas emociones, estaban haciendo en su cabeza.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día_

_Desposar un calé_

El objetivo de esto no era en sí el cuadro que estaba ahora frente a ella, sino también como atrapaba a los espectadores con sus movimientos, como permitía que la música se apoderara de ella con cada trazo, cada movimiento, cada pincelada.

_Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_

_Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero_

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a él_

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer_

En estos momentos su color más perseverante seguía siendo el negro, por lo que debía elegir bien sus colores antes de continuar pintando en negro todo el lienzo ¡No! No tenía nada que elegir, sus manos volvían a moverse sin pensar, como si la izquierda dijera una cosa y la derecha otra, y su cerebro fuera únicamente algo inútil dentro de su cabeza.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah_

_Hijo de la luna_

Ya no estaba siendo subjetiva, estaba completamente invadida por la canción, por sus palabras, por todo aquello que representaban; de alguna manera se sentía conectada a esa canción.

_De padre canela nació un niño_

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna_

_Niño albino de luna_

_Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es de un payo_

_Y yo no me lo callo_

Todo lo que representaba un poco de calma entre todo ese negro y gris, eran los matices blancos, los ligeros toques de café en representación de alguna persona o muestra de piel, y aquellos que le ayudaban a dar figura a cabellos u hojas de árboles.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah_

_Hijo de la luna_

De pronto los colores cambiaron, tornándose rojos y marrones, mostrando la traición, la ira, la muerte, un sendero que marcaba el camino hacia un monte marcado a la derecha del cuadro.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_¿De quién es el hijo?_

_Me has engañado fijo_

_Y de muerte la hirió_

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_Con el niño en brazos_

_Y allí le abandonó_

Soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, tomando los pinceles más limpios que tenía en el momento, usando el blanco en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah_

_Hijo de la luna_

Había hecho un degradado con azules y grises en algún lugar de su brazo, había hecho la silueta de un pequeño niño subiendo a la luna, y una sombra realzando el menguante.

_Y las noches que haya luna llena_

_Será porque el niño esté de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

Miro el cuadro antes de que terminara la canción, agregando su firma en la esquina inferior derecha, sonriendo satisfecha a pesar de todas las dudas que corrían por su mente.

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

El final había llegado, antes de lo esperado, pero solo deseaba ir a casa de los Yang para que el abuelo pudiera auxiliarla.

Alec dio por terminada la presentación, el alcalde llamó a la chica, que se acercó con paso seguro hacia el hombre, las pinturas fueron tomadas por dos edecanes y aplaudidas por tan asombrosa presentación. Ante esto, Mei busco entre el público a la culpable de su malestar, por lo que, al cruzar miradas con Lila Rossi, sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor, viendo únicamente la sonrisa petulante y el dedo pulgar de la chica atravesar su cuello; esta si fue una declaración de muerte.

Una vez todo hubo terminado, Mei agradeció a sus amigos, la banda se encargaría de recoger sus instrumentos, por lo que ella se marchó con Eric y Chloe a casa del primero.

…

El hechizo finalizó una vez atravesaron la puerta, Mei había desfallecido, pero el abuelo estaba ya preparado para atenderla; Eric se encargaría de ella, permitiéndole a Chloe marcharse a descansar, ya que ella también estaba agotada por usar tanto sus poderes.

-Tal vez este fuera de combate unos días, lo mejor será que te encargues del trabajo junto con Chloe mientras ella se recupera- Aseguró el abuelo, tomando de la mano de la chica el anillo de Suanni -Creare unos amuletos de protección contra esa chica, para los tres

-Gracias abuelo…

El cansancio también era notorio en él, pero tenía más resistencia que sus amigas, por lo que estuvo buen rato cuidando de su amiga.

…

Estaba satisfecho con ese día, con la experiencia, nunca había tenido oportunidad de mostrarle a su padre sus dotes musicales, pero que esta vez le ayudara con la canción, con cada ensayo, le estaba agradecido.

-Travis…- Llamó Colette a su novio, abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando un lado de su cara en el cuero de su chaqueta -Deberías descansar ya

-No puedo, estoy lleno de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados… es… argh…- Gruño, apretando los puños, luego tomó las manos de Colette, aprisionándolas entre sus manos y su pecho -Como quisiera que él volviera a casa… es como si nunca hubiera existido

Colette comprendía esos sentimientos, en algún momento ella también había perdido a alguien, pero ahora estaba agradecida de tenerlo a él, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle.

El silencio en esos momentos había sido bastante esencial, ya que el chico solía pensar demasiado las cosas, y tal vez, en este momento, atesoraría este momento para siempre.


	24. Dragón vs dragón

_Si me costó un poco hacer esto, pero... si llore, es porque le metí demasiado corazón, aquí termina una relación que tenía futuro... pero no se preocupen, viene algo mejor ;) _

* * *

Recuperarse de las atrocidades de Lila le había costado más de lo esperado, había tenido una lenta recuperación y un extenso tratamiento natural para evitar sospechas, por lo que permaneció buen tiempo trabajando en la panadería sin querer ir a algún lugar o evento.

Y ese día, tal como los otros, se negó a querer salir de casa, resguardándose en las cuatro paredes de su habitación con un nuevo lienzo a la espera de ser usado; pero su mente quedó ahí, había esperado con ansias la llegada de ese momento, sobre todo porque sería la primera vez que dibujara una secuencia de tres cuadros, pero nada salió de su mente.

-Tal vez si necesito salir, mi mente ha estado en blanco los últimos días- Murmuró, acariciando la cabeza de Yue a un lado de su pierna - ¿Tu qué opinas amigo?

El gato se limitó a maullar, subiéndose a la pierna de la chica apoyado en sus patas delanteras y acurrucándose en su regazo; vaya manera de solucionar las cosas, pero sin Yue, simplemente no sería igual, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo entre sus manos y lo amaría toda su vida.

Al cabo de unas horas, resignada y sin nada que pensar, prefirió salir de su habitación junto con su gato, permitiéndole echarse con ella en el sofá mientras jugaba videojuegos, aunque fue poco lo que su gusto duró, ya que Marinette había llegado con Luka.

-Mama me dijo que estabas pintando en tu habitación…

-No logre nada, así que me rendí- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la pareja, obvio, sin dejar de picarle a los botones - ¿Y ustedes? Creí que irían con el resto de los chicos

-Íbamos a hacerlo, pero Juleka fue invitada por Rose a algo que no quisieron decirnos y Milene e Iván olvidaron que hoy era un aniversario más de su noviazgo- Respondió Luka, sentándose en el sofá y acariciando a Yue -Oliver y Colette no se reportaron, así que decidimos venir a ver películas aquí

\- ¡Maravilloso! - Expresó, aunque la verdad, no supieron si lo dijo por lo que ellos iban a hacer o por haber ganado el combate - ¿Cuál van a ver?

-Decidimos que sería una de terror- Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, luego Marinette se acercó a ella - ¿Nos acompañas?

Mei no despegó la vista de la pantalla en ningún momento, haciendo gestos y muecas, aunque muy en su interior odiaba las películas de terror y no tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo con ellos.

-Lo pensaré…

Fue su única respuesta para continuar jugando, Luka tomó el segundo control y comenzó a jugar contra ella. Marinette estaba haciendo algunos bocadillos para más tarde, por lo que observaba a su novio y su prima jugar; probablemente la euforia de ambos hizo que Yue eligiera echarse a un lado de la ventana, cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando sus padres subieron a la casa, Tom se unió a Luka y Mei, pero esta última se retiró del juego cuando el mayor de los hombres la saco del juego, acercándose a donde estaba su gato.

-Vamos Yue, es hora de ir a tu cuarto- El gato solo meneaba la cola, ronroneando feliz de estar rodeado de tanta gente -Anda, que aun debo limpiar tus pelos…

-Déjalo ahí otro rato, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, yo lo llevare a tu habitación más tarde- Aseguro Sabine con una sonrisa, acariciando las orejas del perezoso gato -Esta muy a gusto dormido

-Yo limpiare más tarde, no te preocupes por el- Vaya, ahora el gato era el consentido, pero bueno, se encogió de hombros - ¿Vas a salir?

-Solo estaré en mi habitación…

No espero a que alguien dijera algo más, solamente se metió en su habitación, sin cerrar la puerta por si el gato decidía seguirla, tumbándose en la cama y mirando por la ventana. Aun se sentía cansada, por lo que cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que pintar en sus lienzos, hasta que su teléfono la sacó de su concentración; era una llamada de Eric.

-_Hola _madeimoselle- Habló el chico al otro lado del teléfono - _¿Tienes planes para esta noche? _

-La verdad, no- Sonrió, más por el hecho de que la había llamado en muy buen momento - ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ser salvada?

-_Todo príncipe sabe cuándo su princesa está en apuros_\- Mei rodo los ojos, siempre comportándose de esa manera tan caballerosa, a veces la exasperaba -_Hay una fiesta esta noche en casa de Albert, pasaría por ti a las siete ¿vienes? _

-Hecho, te veo más tarde

Una vez Eric colgara ella se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su closet, buscando un pantalón negro que había visto con anterioridad, sacó una blusa de botones a cuadros y unos botines negros que le gustaban mucho.

No tenía tiempo de darse un baño, por lo que prefirió maquillarse para la fiesta y luego vestirse, colocándose el perfume que Eric le había regalado; su cabello iría suelto nuevamente.

Salió de su habitación cuando el timbre sonó, estaba lista de todas formas, por lo que sus tíos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por su atuendo y maquillaje; al parecer ellos también verían la película junto con la joven pareja.

-Vaya cambio tan repentino- Comentó Tom mientras tenía abrazada a Sabine - ¿A dónde iras?

-Eric me invitó a una fiesta, fue algo repentino, pero ¿puedo ir? - Ambos adultos asintieron -Gracias, volveré tarde

Ellos sabían que volvería tarde, siempre que salía con el pelirrojo, solía llegar tarde, pero confiaban en ella. Eric le sonrió justo cuando ella abrió la puerta, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, por lo que la invitó a subir con él al auto.

Fueron directo a la fiesta, donde el ambiente ya estaba bastante encendido, al parecer, Albert no solo era un conocido para Eric, parecían llevarse muy bien y Mei lo había notado en varias ocasiones.

-Sabía que vendrían- Comentó Albert al verlos a ambos, saludando con un abrazo muy caluroso al chico y a ella, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano -Es un placer verlos, adelante, siéntanse como en su casa

Los amigos de Eric ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, siempre a un lado de Eric, como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, estando siempre coordinados y en sincronía uno con el otro. Muchos pensaban que eran novios, pero era algo que ella siempre negaba y que Eric no respingaba, por lo que dejaban pasar el tema.

La música sonaba en el jardín, ambos bailaban, la afinidad que compartían era asombrosa; esta era la estrategia que Mei utilizaba para que Eric no bebiera tanto alcohol, pero no le disgustaba, amaba bailar, y le gustaba la felicidad de moverse.

Eric miraba a la chica, verla bailar y aferrarse a sus manos le provocaba una felicidad infinita, y aunque el abuelo le había dicho miles de veces que dejara de ser tan desesperado ¡Ya no podía más! Necesitaba saberlo, y arriesgaría todo, en este preciso momento.

-Ven conmigo…- Mei lo miró con curiosidad, pero le siguió a uno de los costados de la casa, donde nadie los veía, algo que la confundió - ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Por qué no sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza- Respondió, acercándose hasta él y aferrando sus manos con ahínco mientras terminaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él - ¿Qué pasa?

Eric arriesgaría todo, por lo que, sin dudarlo, acercó su rostro al de la chica, sintiendo por vez primera sus labios, oliendo el perfume que le había regalado ya hace tiempo; lo que no se esperaba, era recibir el golpe de la chica, que había golpeado su mejilla, alejándose de él.

-Lo… lo siento…- Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, Eric la miraba confundido, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de ellos ¿Qué había pasado? Él estaba seguro de que había roto todas las barreras que había entre ellos, creyó sentir que estaba lista para superar su amor por Luka Couffaine -Quiero ir a casa…

Mei paso a un lado de él, llegando al frente de la casa de Albert por el costado y deteniéndose a esperar a Eric, quien aún se recuperaba de la impresión y del golpe, no teniendo más remedio que despedirse fugazmente de su amigo y marcharse.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la panadería, ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, donde Mei al fin pudo decir lo que había estado procesando durante todo el camino.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, yo… no estoy lista para esto y no es porque aún quiera a Luka- Mei no estaba preparada para eso, sobre todo, porque sentía que ese no era el lugar correcto, le encantaba estar con Eric, pero hacerlo parte de ella, no era lo que estaba buscando -Perdón Eric, y gracias por esta noche…

Mei entró a su casa, dejando al chico bajo la luz de lampara, se dirigió a su chofer y luego camino hasta el parque que estaba a un lado, apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol, encendiendo un cigarrillo, algo ocasional.

-No creo que sea necesario que te ocultes más, ya sé que no dejas de vigilarla, Oliver- La silueta del chico apareció, saliendo a la luz de las farolas, pero Eric no lo miró, concentrado sus ojos en la nada - ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este lugar? O, mejor dicho, ¿Qué quieres de ella?

Cuando Eric al fin lo miró, pudo ver en el chico aquellas dulces y finas facciones de su amiga, pero también, notó ciertas facciones del joven Couffaine, sobre todo en sus ojos, algo que no pudo ver con mucho detenimiento aquella vez que sus miradas se cruzaron en el puente.

-Vine a entender por qué mi padre decidió abandonar a mi madre…- Soltó de golpe, haciendo que el corazón se le pegara a los huesos al pelirrojo, aunque trato de no mostrar signos de furia o algo similar -Pero hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Pregunto tranquilo, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo, acomodándose el cabello y apoyando un pie sobre el tronco, relajando el cuerpo - ¿Qué tu padre está saliendo con tu tía? ¿Qué me gusta tu mamá? Bueno, esto es un desastre en estos momentos, ella definitivamente no quiere nada conmigo, más allá de la amistad, pero no por eso voy a dejar que le suceda algo, las heridas del corazón sanan lento, lo mismo le pasara a ella

Oliver miró a Eric con desconfianza, no creyendo oír lo que oía, pero si ya lo había rechazado a él, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con Luka?

\- ¿Por qué viniste a nosotros? - Preguntó al cabo de una pausa muy estresante para él, viendo como el pelirrojo lanzaba la colilla al cesto de basura - ¿Por qué nos seguías?

-Eso ya no importa, con ver tu cara me basta para saber que eres su hijo- Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender su derrota -Entonces… quieres reunir a tus padres, pero a que costo ¿Qué te motivo a venir aquí? Si Luka los abandonó, entonces… oh

Solía ser perezoso para algunas cosas, pero su cerebro se activó con solo tener ese pensamiento, en tal caso, el guitarrista nunca pudo sacarse de la mente a Marinette, y si eso era verdad y era la razón de que los abandonara; eso jamás se lo perdonaría, era entonces el mayor idiota de todo el mundo.

-Escucha niño, yo puedo encargarme de eso, voy a ayudarte- Oliver se sorprendió, sobre todo porque entendió que él había captado sus intenciones al estar ahí -Yo me encargare de Luka, aunque no me cae muy bien por haber lastimado tanto a tu madre, el no estuvo con ella cuando se quebró ante el sufrimiento, con cada nueva oleada de dolor, si no hubiera sido por mi abuelo, probablemente su depresión hubiera vuelto; fue muy valiente de su parte el tirar sus medicamentos, pero no quiero que se descuide, he estado detrás de ella para mantenerla viva y solo para que me rechazara…

-Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero…

-No tienes nada que lamentar, eso es lo que debe pasar, así paso y así transcurrirá- Dijo la voz de la chica, mirando a Eric, casi con la misma pose sobre otro árbol -Escucha Eric…

-Chronepsis, Faluzure… Yazi, creí que ese era el dragón favorito de Mei, es un honor que lo tengas niño- Eric se enderezó, mirando a Colette a lo lejos -Pueden confiar en mí, lo más importante para mí, es que ella encuentre la felicidad al lado de quien ella ha elegido, solo hay que esperar

La conversación había terminado ahí, Eric se alejó sin decir nada más y sin dejar que los chicos continuaran, quienes solamente lo vieron alejarse.

\- ¿De verdad confías en él? - Pregunto Colette, haciendo un mohín después de que la interrumpiera y la dejara a medias con lo que pensaba decir -Travis…

-Ya no sé qué pensar Colette, estoy muy confundido- Miro alejarse el auto de Eric, mientras la chica lo tomaba de la mano, permitiéndole apresarla con mucho cariño -Volvamos a casa…

Volvieron a caminar por las calles de parís, Colette se acomodó a un lado del chico, quien la abrazo por los hombros y la acerco a él.

…

Volver a casa con ese feo sentimiento la agobio y, aunque Tom y Sabine la vieron llegar algo rara, no interrumpieron la película, por lo que llegó a encerrarse de inmediato en su habitación, mojando su almohada con las lágrimas que había contenido durante todo el camino.

Yue se percató de esto, por lo que tomó su respectivo lugar a un lado de la Mei, ronroneando y lamiendo su mano mientras le permitía desahogarse, pero en esta ocasión, no tenía un pecho o un cuerpo al cual aferrarse.

Después de analizarlo, Mei se prometió a sí misma no pensar más en sus debilidades, tal vez tardaría en recuperar su confianza en Eric, pero no dejaría que ese error los separara, eran compañeros de trabajo, eran un equipo, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le quitara otra parte importante de su corazón.

Los días transcurrieron, su relación con el pelirrojo había sido diferente, pero habían sabido sobrellevarla, había vuelto a sonreír como antes, como cuando no había nada entre Luka y Mari, como si nada hubiera pasado, había vuelto a ir a los ensayos de Kitty Section y ahora, parecía que Gustav también formaba parte de ellos, pero lo cierto, es que solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo.

Cada que podía, Marinette intentaba dejarle a solas con el chico, pero Mei no estaba interesada de momento en ocupar su corazón, por lo que simplemente se alejaba con cautela, algo que Gustav estaba seguro de entender, y no porque no le gustara la chica, pero sabía que, si algo llegase a darse entre ellos, nada funcionaría, porque no era sincero; solo se limitó a ser un buen amigo para ella.

Ese día se habían reunido para ver todos juntos una película, el cine estaría lleno, Mei había aceptado ir, pero solo porque invitaron a Chloe y Sabrina, y estas dos no querían quedarse solas en una fila, solo había un problema; debía entregar un cuadro a unas cuantas calles del cine y a tan solo quince minutos de que iniciara la función.

-Lo siento, ya voy para allá- Soltó la chica mientras corría en vestido, sandalias y su mochila a los hombros, Chloe la había llamado para ver donde estaba ya que faltaban escasos cinco minutos y aún no había señal de ella -El cliente tardo en llegar y…

Eso no lo había previsto, estaba a mitad de la calle con un auto a toda velocidad acercándose a ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no cuando el auto no tuvo la intención de detenerse, de frenar ¿Por qué? Y más cuando ella rodó algunos metros por el piso y el auto no tuvo la intención de quedarse a ver qué había pasado con la chica.

Sus pertenencias se habían esparcido por el suelo, la gente había llamado de inmediato a la ambulancia, la policía había hecho acto de presencia, quienes llamaron a la familia Dupain-Cheng para dar aviso de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo afligida que eta Chloe? - Preguntó Alya, mirando a la rubia, que tenía el rostro entre las manos y era consolada por Sabrina y Eric -Nunca creí verla tan preocupada por alguien que no fuera ella misma

-Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso nena- Soltó Nino, señalando a Marinette abrazada por Luka, así como Juleka y Rose - ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un poco de aire?

-Creo que sí…

La pareja salió del hospital, pero no nada más ellos, Iván y Milene también los siguieron, así como Max, Kim y Alix, dejando espacio para que Marinette pudiera moverse un poco. Estaban esperando a sus padres, ellos estaban con el médico a cargo de la chica, probablemente habían podido verla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo antes de que escucharas el golpe? - Preguntó Eric con voz serena, Chloe apenas podía pensar -Sabrina ¿crees que puedas darnos unos minutos a solas?

-De acuerdo…

La chica se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida, permitiéndole a Eric sentarse por completo a un lado de la rubia, quien alzo el rostro.

-Necesitamos de Rais y tus habilidades para saber quién está detrás de todo esto- Chloe miró los orbes esmeraldas del chico, entendiendo que él sabía que no había sido mero accidente, por lo que asintió -Gracias

Juntos salieron del hospital, entre los callejones se escondieron y se transformaron, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente.

…

Había logrado recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que había visto era el techo blanco de la habitación, miró con cuidado sin mover aún el cuello, después de todo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, unas partes mas que otras. Comenzó a mover las manos, levanto un poco los brazos, pero el izquierdo se movía más que el derecho, se detuvo.

Lo analizó unos momentos, entonces recordó un poco, la llamada, el cuadro, la calle, el cine, el auto… ¡El auto! La habían atropellado, lo que causo que el corazón se le encogiera, estaba viva, probablemente Jia había utilizado su escudo, pero ahora que estaba más consciente, le toco examinar sus piernas, podía sentirlas, pero una más pesada que la otra; se enderezó y vio el yeso en su pierna.

-Mei- Sabine corrió a abrazarla al momento de abrir la puerta y verla sentada en la cama, ella aún estaba algo confundida - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Estoy bien tía, o eso creo… solo me duele el cuerpo- Respondió, correspondiendo el abrazo de su tía -Solo recuerdo que estaba hablando con Chloe por teléfono, no alcance a ver el auto…

-La policía ya está investigando, el auto se dio a la fuga- Agregó Tom, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica -Me alegra ver que estas bien, hija…

-Creo que soy más dura de lo que pensé- Rio, pero le dolió nuevamente el cuerpo, por lo que se detuvo entre jadeos y pequeñas risas -Nunca pensé estar en esta situación, gracias por estar aquí conmigo…

La recomendación médica era que debía estar ahí el día entero, había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, por lo que debía estar en observación un poco más; ella no quería que descuidaran su trabajo, por lo que les dijo que volvieran más tarde, que ella podía quedarse sola unas horas.

Aprovecho para descansar, cerrar sus ojos le hizo bien, le habían aplicado una pequeña dosis de anestesia para sanar su pierna, aparentemente debía estar con el yeso unos tres meses, dependiendo de su recuperación y luego ir a terapia.

Su sexto sentido se activó, miro por la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo algo raro en su interior, su pecho dolía, pero no entendía el porqué.

…

Mientras investigaban, Chloe había utilizado sus habilidades, algo similar a lo que hacía Bunix con su madriguera, pero, a diferencia de la coneja, Qu solo veía una sola secuencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, pudiendo ir más atrás sin importar el que, viendo que era lo que había desencadenado el accidente.

-Ay por dios…- Exclamó Qu, quitando la visión y mirando a Yue -Fue Lila, ella mandó el auto para atropellar a Mei

\- ¿Qué? - Sintió la sangre hervir, ya se habían declarado la guerra, Eric había prometido defenderla y ahora ahí estaba ella, en una cama de hospital - ¿Estás segura?

-Jamás mentiría en algo respecto a ella, y creo que todos tenemos ese sentimiento de odio hacia ella…

-Infeliz… maldita…

Pero no había tiempo, la mariposa voló hacia él sin darle tiempo a escapar, a huir de ella, a negarse al control y a la voz de Hawk Moth. Qu sintió miedo, sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que veía a un amigo akumatizarse por sentimientos de amor, ahora lo más importante ¿Qué hacía? Estaba sola y Mei estaba hospitalizada, lo único que pudo ver fue el cuerpo de su compañero transformarse, y no es que no conociera a los draco akumatizados, pero este era de verdad un dragón, no tan humanoide como a los que normalmente se enfrentaban.

No tenía otra opción, por lo que se apresuró a ir al hospital, entro por la ventana y pudo ver en Mei la preocupación. Qu paralizó el hospital, deteniendo el tiempo y dándole oportunidad a la chica de salir sin ser descubierta; se colocó los anillos, pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Espera…- Mei se detuvo, estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama y miraba a su amiga, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la preocupación enmarcaba su rostro; en su interior, Chloe volvía a ver a esa chica débil y frágil de aquella vez - ¿Estás segura de poder moverte como Yang?

-No es que vaya a poder o no, es que tengo que hacerlo- Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, había activado sus anillos, transformándose -Y tengo a un amigo que salvar…

Rengueaba, pero podía moverse, ambas salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a donde el dragón se encontraba; el resto de los héroes parisinos ya estaba ahí, pero no había manera de detener a ese monstruo, a su amigo.

-Yang… no deberías estar aquí- Susurró Ladybug a la dragona, en quien se notaba su pesar; no podía obligarla a retirarse, no cuando la mirada delataba el sufrir del corazón, porque sabía que conocía a la persona que estaba detrás de esa draco akumatización - ¿Tienes un plan?

-Si, pero debo ir a buscar a alguien, dile a Caparazón que cree un escudó en un amplio perímetro, no podemos permitirle destruir más la ciudad, pongan a salvo a todo parisino que lo necesite, volveré en poco tiempo…

Desapareció, por lo que movilizó a sus amigos, permitiéndole a las dos portadoras de dragón marcharse.

Cuando Yang y Qu llegaron al jardín de los Yang, el abuelo ya estaba ahí, mostrando también una notable preocupación.

-Si Zhao se entera de que él es un portador, no podrá hacer nada ya, será objetivo de ataques y, por ende, la caja también- Yang lo sabía, su enemigo no podía saber que Eric era un portador de anillo, por lo que debía ser veloz, sigilosa y muy poderosa, por lo que retiro su transformación y el abuelo pudo ver lo que había afligido a su nieto. Mei se quitó el anillo de Baxia, entregándoselo al abuelo - ¿Ya sabes a quien portaras?

-Abuelo, hare lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta- Tomó al dragón de mar, al nube y al blanco, la mano del abuelo la retuvo ¿Acaso estaba loca? -Tengo que hacerlo, aunque mi cuerpo se quiebre, voy a traerlo de vuelta, porque no puedo pagar todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, porque no puedo corresponder a su corazón, porque no puedo vivir sin el…

La mano libre se posó sobre la del hombre, temblando, pero no podía con los ojos de la chica, porque él sabía cuánto la amaba su nieto, porque sabía que, aunque ella no pudiera corresponder, había algo en su ser que lo quería más allá de la amistad; y esta era la prueba. Su mano fue soltando el agarre, permitiéndole colocarse los anillos.

-Mei Ling…- Ella había terminado de colocarse los anillos -Te lo encargo…

Sonrió, aun con las lágrimas enmarcándole el rostro, tomó el suficiente aire, y vio por vez primera a los dragones que había elegido, ellos podían sentir sus sentimientos, su dolor, por lo que estaban dispuestos a brindarle sus poderes.

Su cinturilla desapareció, dejando a la vista solamente la vista de un brasier de escamas y que cubría solamente unos pocos centímetros por debajo de este, sobre los hombros llevaba dos hombreras, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por escamas blancas, azules y grises y que hacían que su mano fuera mucho más dragonesca que otras veces. Su brazo derecho estaba libre, pero llevaba un guante a medio antebrazo que estaba pegado a su piel, entre el busto y el cuello había varios listones que sostenían la prenda, su cabeza estaba libre, por lo que su cabello, ahora de color blanco azulado se ondulaba con sus movimientos, llevándolo únicamente ataco por una media cola.

Tenía el tórax descubierto, sus piernas eran cubiertas por una fina capa de escamas muy similares a las de su brazo, las cuales llegaban hasta sus tobillos y dejaban sus pies al descubierto; al final, aparecieron sobre ambos antebrazos unos brazaletes que llevaban cuchillas y en su cintura, apareció una espada debidamente enfundada.

-Andando Qu…

El abuelo sabía que una vestimenta menor o mayor no era equitativo al poder o capacidad del combatiente.

-Maestro- Habló Baxia, mirando las siluetas de ambas chicas marcharse - ¿Estará bien?

-Claro Baxia, ella es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta ser…

…

Bajo las sombras de Notre Dame sintió como sus dragones vibraron, esto llamó su atención ¿Y porque no? El momento de ver cara a cara a su rival estaba ahí, sentía el poder desmesurado que ese nuevo bebe proveía, por lo que se puso de pie.

-Un portador de anillo ha sido akumatizado- Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sabía que al final de ese combate podría estar la identidad de quien hubiera sido poseído, por lo que no perdería detalle alguno -Este es el día más feliz de todos, al fin sabre quien es, por lo menos, uno de esos asquerosos dragones de parís

Zhao se movilizó, debía ver con sus propios ojos como caía uno de los tres dragones guardianes, saltaba por los tejados, hasta que detenerse en un lugar donde tuvo una vista amplia de los que sucedía, a parte, de que no podía traspasar el escudo de caparazón.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido…

Mientras Zhao permanecía a la expectativa, vio a lo lejos llegar a Yang con su nueva apariencia, esto le confirmaba que el guardián de los anillos estaba en parís y que ella lo conocía en persona, ahora debía encontrar el momento exacto en el cual acercarse.

-Yo me hare cargo de él, quiero que ustedes auxilien a todo el que lo necesite de momento- Todos mostraron sorpresa ¿Cómo iba a poder Yang encargarse de esa cosa ella sola? ¡Eran más de cinco y no podían ni siquiera acercarse a él! -Confíen en mí, terminare antes de que haga más disturbios

[On the ground – Dj Ashba]

Yang había desaparecido ¿Cómo diablos había entrado al escudo sin desaparecerlo? Incógnitas de los héroes, algo que pasaron por alto pero que permitieron hacer a la dragona.

-Vine para salvarte de tu sufrimiento- Murmuró, haciendo aparecer una lanza blanca, aunque con algunos rayos del sol, podía verse su transparencia -Lo siento tanto… Eric… _Bīng máo*_

La lanza atravesó el cuerpo del dragón, quien profirió un gruñido de dolor y sufrimiento al cielo, cuando regreso la vista a su enemigo, ésta ya no estaba, un extraño viento había aparecido a su alrededor, pero desde donde comenzaron a salir más lanzas de hielo hacia su cuerpo, atravesándolo y haciendo bramar con cada nueva oleada de lanzas.

Pero el dragón se libró de sus ataques, cubriéndose con un ataque de su propiedad, un cristal negro, el cual se alzó en su defensa; Yang lo sabía, conocía las habilidades de su amigo, por eso había elegido tanto al hielo como a la nube, debía ser dura como el hielo y ligera como la nube para poder llegar a él.

Estaba a la espera de un nuevo ataque, pero no hubo nada, hasta que algo apareció a su espalda, logrando esquivarlo de último momento. No estaba en las mejores condiciones, y estaba sobre esforzando su cuerpo, pero no le importaba.

-_Tòngkǔ zhī hǎi**_\- El agua subía lentamente, pero las finas puntas de hielo amenazaban la integridad de sus escamas, el poder que conllevaba el combinar tantos poderes la estaba agotando -Esto es más fuerte que yo…

La garra del dragón la tomó, pero ella desapareció en forma de nube, moverse en ese plano tan pequeño limitaba sus habilidades, por lo que trato de eliminar el escudo del portador de la tortuga.

-Si sales, causaras muchos más daños…- Concentró su energía, ahora debía reprimirse a no volver a tomar más de cinco anillos -_Jiānyù dòngjié***_

El hielo, grueso y poderoso se alzó a los costados, formando una prisión completamente cerrada de hielo sólido, el cual, no cedía ante los constantes ataques de cristal del dragón. Yang trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento, pero en eso, una nueva ráfaga de cristales azotó contra ella, el dragón la había tomado nuevamente entre sus garras.

-Tsch, sé que aún estas ahí dentro… que tu no deseas esto…- Soltó con todo lo que tenían sus pulmones en esta ocasión, que aquel enorme enemigo se detuviera le decía que la había escuchado -Vuelve, por favor…

Un nuevo alarido la sorprendió, comenzó a sentir la presión de las garras, por lo que recurrió a escapar nuevamente, pero el dragón comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, golpeándose contra los muros.

-_Tú eres mi más poderosa creación ¡Levántate! ¡Transfórmate! _

El dragón comenzó a emitir un vapor, había reducido considerablemente su tamaño, hasta darle la figura de una persona normal, reflejando en él los rasgos del joven pelirrojo; esto solo hizo que su combate fuera mucho más difícil.

-No hay vuelta atrás…

La sorpresa en sus ojos fue notoria, al menos cuando su enemigo logró atravesar las gruesas capas de hielo al momento en que la golpeaba en el estómago, elevándola por lo alto ante las miradas espectadoras de sus amigos.

-Tú lo has dicho…- La espada atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo, si quería ganar, debía considerarlo como tal, por lo que, sin dudarlo, esta vez atacaría con todo lo que tenía, pero no contaba con que ahora las habilidades su amigo se verían incrementadas en más de un cien por ciento -Pero te estás haciendo demasiado necio…

Había detenido una patada, bien, ahora comenzaría lo bueno. Ver a ambos dragones pelear entre los tejados, el cielo, las calles, toda aquella destrucción tendría remedio, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo duraría. Aquellos golpes estaban completamente dirigidos a lesionar, a matar, y ella conocía muy bien cada uno de ellos; los esquivaba en cada entrenamiento, cada tarde que había pasado en ese centro de entrenamiento que era solo para ellos, ahora Chloe se había sumado, pero su sincronía y su amistad estaba ahí.

Yang se enredó en el cuello de su enemigo, tomando apoyo del edificio y lanzo nuevamente a su contrincante a la prisión de hielo, a donde dirigió unas cuantas lanzas más para impedir que éste se moviera, pero no funcionó, no a la primera, por lo que tuvo que crear más y más, el hielo de la prisión cedía a cada nueva oleada, con cada azote, con cada golpe.

-_ Qiānnián tóuzhí zhě****_\- Este sería su último ataque, el cual debía ser así para evitar que Zhao descubriera la identidad de su amigo, a quien lloraba en silencio mientras las lanzas de hielo perforaban una y otra vez los cúmulos que había formado, hasta que la mariposa apareció - ¡Ladybug! ¡Qu!

La mariquita tomó la mariposa, Yang se dirigió a la prisión, donde pudo ver a su enemigo y amigo, había perdido la akumatización, por lo que sin dudarlo se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dándose el lujo de llorar mientras lo alzaba.

-Lo hiciste muy bien…- Dijo en un susurro, mientras acariciando su mejilla, mojándose los dedos con sus lágrimas -Odio verte llorar…

-Idiota…- Murmuró ella, quitándole el cabello de la cara, había perdido la transformación, su sonrisa estaba ahí -Debemos sacarte de aquí, Zhao esta…

\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Y ahí, en el umbral de lo que fueran los restos de la prisión, la figura de una mujer se alzaba, lentamente se fue acercando a ellos, dejo a Qu con su amigo y se adelantó, encarando a su contrincante, levantando otra barrera de hielo que cubrió a sus amigos, permitiéndole lanzarse sobre la mujer con su espada -Que feroz eres, es la primera vez que nuestras espadas chocan

-Al fin te atreviste a salir de tu agujero- Soltó con la ira en sus palabras, escupiendo cada una de ellas, mientras sentía que su sangre hervía de pies a cabeza, dándole un poco de vitalidad para detenerla ahí -Maldita rata de alcantarilla…

-Eso son unos términos demasiado fuertes para una dama- Sus garras de metal le conferían un aspecto letal, pero se veían frágiles, llevaba un top de escamas, más cerrado que el que ella portaba en ese momento, había alcanzado a ver una esquelética cola a sus espaldas, un pantalón sencillo de escamas y tacones bajos - ¿Qué escondes Yang?

-Para ti nada…

El resto de los héroes de Paris apareció a las espaldas de Yang, lo que solo le avisaba de su retirada inminente, aunque una sombra se postró detrás de Zhao.

-No eres la única con refuerzos, tal vez permitiste que el niño escapara, pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad- Les lanzó un beso, no sin antes desplegarlos con sus garras, haciéndolos retroceder -Hasta luego, Yang…

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, Ladybug y Chat se acercaron a ella, pudo sentir la magia de Qu lejos, al menos había logrado escapar. De la nada, hizo aparecer la vasija de Suanni, comenzando el ritual para que todo volviera a la normalidad, agotando sus energías, sintiendo como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

…

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba de nuevo en el hospital, de noche, temía hablar, incluso respirar, sobre todo con el dolor de cuerpo que tenía en ese momento.

-Hola…- Su voz hizo que los ojos se le anegaran de lágrimas, volteando a ver de golpe al chico, sentado a un lado de la camilla -Gracias por salvarme…

Mei lo halo hacia ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos sin importarle el dolor que sintiera, metiendo las manos entre su cabello, inhalando su aroma y sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero de felicidad, de que estuviera con ella, de verlo sano y salvo.

-Si tú puedes ir a salvarme, yo también puedo- Soltó la chica mientras lloraba frente a él -No puedo corresponderte, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, porque siempre serás mi pilar favorito, eres mi lugar favorito… y eso nadie lo va a cambiar

\- ¿Ni siquiera el guitarrista de pacotilla fan de Jaged Stone? - Mei lo miró con ternura, sobre todo porque ella sabía, o, mejor dicho, no quería aceptar, que aún tenía una mínima oportunidad de que él se fijara en ella -Ok, ok, lo dejo por la paz

-Te quiero Eric…- Estrecho sus manos con las fuerzas que le quedaban, recostándose en la camilla nuevamente -Pero no vuelvas a hacer que me esfuerce tanto para derrotarte…

-Te doy permiso de que me des unos cuantos golpes en tu próximo entrenamiento…

-No es justo, eso será como en cuatro meses…

-Ah, no te preocupes, te daré terapias y rehabilitación al estilo de los Yang-Baudín- Le hizo un par de cosquillas, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio el dolor que pasaba -Lo siento

-Está bien, reír es mejor que llorar- Parpadeo, pero ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de su amigo le rompieron el corazón -Eric… no…

-Te quiero Mei… siempre lo hare…

Eric pasaría la noche con ella, no deseaba dejarla sola, tampoco le importaba lo incomodo que sería dormir sentado, estando a su lado, todo era más llevadero.

***Lanza de Hielo - Bīng máo**

****Mar de dolor - Tòngkǔ zhī hǎi**

*****Prisión congelada -****Jiānyù dòngjié**

******Lanzador de los mil años - Qiānnián tóuzhí zhě**


	25. Mejor futuro

_Creo que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, pero pues, ya valió madre esto, así que... solo puedo decir que lo disfruten. _

_July, Scar... en serio lo lamento, pero con todo lo que pasa con Bleach, las ideas ya se me cruzaron y todo dio un giro muy repentino, creo que el futuro se ha arreglado, y todo lo que tenía planeado se esfumo. Espero no me maten por este capitulo. _

* * *

Pasar los días en su habitación era un martirio total, Sabine la ayudaba a bañarse, ella podía moverse sola de una habitación a otra, claro, mientras Yue no se le atravesara, su trabajo había sido pausado, al menos el de pastelera, los cuadros los entregaba Eric los fines de semana, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de salir, quitándose ese pendiente ¿Dónde veía a los clientes? Ellos debían ir a la panadería en citas previas, donde podía ser auxiliada por Eric y tener un pequeño lugar dentro de la panadería para atender a sus clientes.

Pero durante esos meses de recuperación, hubo algo que turbo todo lo que ella había visto caer poco a poco. Enterarse del rompimiento entre Marinette y Luka fue un golpe muy duro, pero su prima parecía al fin estar en las nubes, rodeada de los brazos del rubio modelo; Adrien había revelado que su relación con Kagami había sido más un acuerdo prenupcial y que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir; lo que terminó por conducirlo a los antiguos sentimientos de la franco-china, quien, al inicio, no pareció agradarle la idea, pero aun sentía que su relación con Luka no era precisamente lo que ella había buscado.

Bueno, los sentimientos de su prima ahora estaban siendo correspondidos por el chico que ella admiraba e idolatraba, y aunque Gabriel no aceptaba para nada la relación, no quería contrariar la creciente felicidad que su hijo mostraba.

Le gustaba recibir a todos sus amigos en casa, aunque le extrañaba no ver a Oliver y Colette, ya que le había dado una creciente curiosidad por hablar con el chico.

Estaba por finalizar el segundo mes de recuperación, ese sábado había ensayo, y ella deseaba ir a ver tocar a sus amigos, a despejarse con la música, a sentir el aire golpearle el rostro, por lo que tuvo que implorarle a Eric que la llevara.

-No se aún como me convenciste de traerte aquí- Murmuró el pelirrojo, abrazándola por los hombros mientras los chicos terminaban de acomodar los instrumentos, Juleka se sentó a su lado, no sin antes colocarle un banco con un cojín para que ahí apoyara su pierna -Ni siquiera me gusta su música

Mei le dio un codazo en las costillas, sonriendo, era de las pocas veces que Mei se mostraba despreocupada ante sus bromas.

\- ¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber? - Preguntó la chica para que éste se levantara, y aunque entre gruñidos y quejas lo hizo, sabía que ella no podía hacerlo -Gracias…

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? - Le pregunto Rose, sentándose en el lugar de Eric -Este es el segundo mes ¿Estas emocionada?

\- ¡Quiero correr! - Expresó la chica, estirando la pierna buena -Es demasiado frustrante, pero aún me falta la terapia, no puedo volver a mi vida normal una vez me retiren el yeso

-No la han visto querer patear al gato con el yeso- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Marinette, quien iba tomada de la mano de Adrien -Cuando no quiere usar las muletas se arrastra por el piso

Las mejillas de la chica cambiaron de color, más que nada por ser cierto lo que su prima decía; Eric volvió con un vaso de limonada, los cuales estaban servidos en una mesa a la sombra de una carpa.

Platicaron, rieron y se divirtieron, Kitty Section cada vez lo hacía mejor, Luka había compuesto un par de canciones más, pero desde su ruptura con Marinette, atravesaba por una crisis de bloqueos continuos. Ver a Mei siendo ayudada por Eric solo lo ponía peor.

…

Luka se encontraba en el Liberty, tumbado en su cama con cientos de hojas desperdigadas por toda su cama y piso, Gustav entró en ese momento, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su amigo, quien lo miro con un solo ojo.

-No puedo vivir más…

-Estas comenzando a ser muy melodramático ¿No crees? - Gustav recogió unas cuantas hojas y las apilo, pudiendo sentarse en la cama unos momentos - ¿Por qué no hablas con Mei? No es como que se vayan a declarar amor mutuo a la primera, creo yo…

Luka miró a su amigo con algo de furia y tristeza en los ojos, tallándose la cara por lo fastidiado que estaba, se enderezo y se sentó en el lado contrario a su amigo, casi dándose las espaldas.

-No puedo hacerlo, ella parece muy feliz con ese… universitario… estudiado… con dinero… no soy nada a un lado de él- Luka sabía que entre ellos dos había algo, porque nunca quiso hacer caso a su amigo respecto a sus celos y ahora entendía por qué -No tengo un futuro que ofrecerle… no se merece nada de esto

-No lo sabrás si no lo preguntas~

[Háblame – Beto cuevas]

Suspiro, sobre todo porque no podía sacar de su mente aquel día en que Marinette le diera la trágica noticia de que quería terminar con su noviazgo, su mundo se derrumbó, pero él no deseaba retenerla, porque si en algún momento, Marinette decidiera irse de su lado para seguir su camino a lado de Adrien, él lo aceptaría.

Pero Luka no quito dedo de renglón, no queriendo acercarse a su amiga para no interferir con lo que fuera que hubiera entre ella y el pelirrojo. Hacerle caso a Gustav era tal vez, una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo porque no había hablado con la peli jade desde la última vez que estuvo en su casa.

_Háblame, aunque no te escuche…_

_Háblame_

En las pocas veces que lograba verla, le daba algo de pena mirarla, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, él no podía evitar sentirse mejor, como si ese simple acto lo vitalizara.

_Mírame, aunque no me veas_

_Mírame_

_Porque yo te siento, desde el universo hasta el final_

_Vivo eternamente en ti_

Recordar el poco tiempo que compartieron lo hacía feliz, no es que no hubiera sido feliz con Marinette, pero Mei, en especial, parecía llevarlo más allá.

_Háblame, no me ignores_

_Solo háblame_

Pero Luka ni siquiera estaba enterado de que, en algún momento, ella se sintió más o menos como el en estos momentos; y ahora la quería más cerca.

_No me creas lejos_

_Siénteme_

_Estoy muy cerca solo siénteme_

Y cada día parecía mínimo, porque la noche lo hacía sonreír de manera boba, porque su hermana sabía que pasaba por esa cabecita.

_Porque el día es corto y la noche invita a olvidar_

_Que fuimos uno y nadie más pudo reemplazarnos_

No podía evitar sentirse triste, mirar las estrellas y recordar a su amiga era ofuscante, porque la música ya no podía expresar lo que sentía el corazón.

_Resistiré hasta que termine este dolor_

_Perdonaré si ya no estás_

Caminar por las calles con su guitarra al hombro no era lo mismo, había comenzado a volverse algo solitario, no era algo que preocupara al grupo en general, pero ahora era el quien evitaba estar cerca de Marinette y Adrien.

_Somos lo que somos_

_Estamos solos, _

_y nos entendemos a lo lejos_

Las veces en que se reunían en el Liberty, ver a su amor platónico rodeada de los brazos de otro chico era doloroso ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer tanto daño con tan poco?

_Somos los que somos_

_Estamos todos,_

_desunidos, pero queremos amor_

Rogaba porque la peli jade volviera a verlo como tal, deseaba oír su voz y sentir que era eso lo que necesitaba.

_Háblame, no me ignores solo háblame_

Verla en el barco le ayudaba a sobrellevar su pérdida, aunque él estuviera ahí, tenerla cerca era un respiro profundo.

_Mírame, estoy muy cerca solo siénteme_

¿Él podía estar en la mente de la chica como ella en la de él? Quería pensar que había una mínima esperanza.

_Porque el día es corto y la noche invita a olvidar_

_Que fuimos uno y nadie más_

_Vivo eternamente en ti_

Pero ese día, el simple hecho de tenerla en sus pensamientos le ayudo a tocar acordes que parecían desaparecidos, notas que inundaron su camarote, que le hicieron sonreír; una mirada de la chica lo revivía, pero una sonrisa de ella le daba toda la energía que necesitaba.

_Somos lo que somos_

_Estamos solos, y nos entendemos a lo lejos_

_Somos los que somos, estamos todos, desunidos, pero queremos amor_

Juleka notó como los días en que su amiga visitaba el barco, provocaba un cambió súbito en su hermano ¿sería verdad?

_Solo queremos amor_

Por qué amor tenía, de su hermana, su madre, y hasta de Rose, pero había dejado de sentir amor por otra persona que era mucho más importante.

_Solo queremos amor_

Luka sonrió, sobre todo porque había obtenido la inspiración que necesitaba con solo pensar en ella ¿estaba listo para ofrecer su corazón a alguien más?

_Solo queremos amor_

…

La gravedad en la lesión le llevaría otros quince días con el yeso, el medico no deseaba arriesgarse a que el hueso fuera a separarse por algún esfuerzo innecesario o golpe, así que envió a Mei a casa, con el yeso aún.

Estaba en la panadería, atendía la caja mientras Tom trabajaba, la gente ya se había acostumbrado a verla ahí, un tanto aburrida por no poder hacer todo lo que ella quisiera; pero siempre con una sonrisa. Tom no decía nada, podía imaginarse lo frustrada que estaba su sobrina de llevar ese yeso en la pierna.

-Te vez cansada…

\- ¡Luka! - Sus ojos se habían iluminado, escucharla tan de cerca hizo que su corazón se acelerara ¿era esta una señal? -Es raro verte por aquí ¿Cómo te va?

-Tengo una falta inspiracional, algo ocasional…- Comento, viendo aún el yeso en la pierna - ¿Aun no?

-No, volverán a revisarme en quince días más- Se apoyó en la barra, sobre el libro que leía -Pero, en fin, después de esto aún me faltan las terapias

Necesitaba comprobar lo que su corazón pedía a gritos, lo que había comenzado con una sonrisa tímida y que ahora sentía con más fuerza. Tardó en irse, aun con el flujo de clientes, Mei se tomó su tiempo, a pesar de andar con muletas, su velocidad y habilidad para despachar a la gente no disminuyó; cuando Sabine volvió, ambos subieron a la casa, donde estuvieron platicando por buen rato. Nada iba a impedir que la chica hiciera un buen té para acompañar el pan que habían llevado.

Esa noche, la melodía que vino a su mente aquella primera vez volvió a aparecer; Juleka había visto algo diferente en él, pero tampoco iba a agobiarlo con sus preguntas, porque tenía la respuesta a ellas y sin duda, había estado haciendo sus propios experimentos.

Con el paso de los días, Luka se dio cuenta de que podía llevarla en paz con la chica, sobre todo porque no siempre podía llegar a la panadería y estar ahí horas platicando con ella; porque el solo hecho de verla a la distancia lo hacía sonreír.

[Coda – Aun te amo]

Ese día, Luka y Gustav estaban nuevamente en el Liberty, como siempre, sin hacer nada, las guitarras yacían en los pedestales y ellos, desparramados sobre la cubierta sin saber que escribir o que hacer.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Mei…

Gustav miró a su amigo, que no perdió de vista el cielo azul, sonriendo ambos ante las palabras dichas con anterioridad.

-Entonces lo de la playa no era desconfianza, eran celos- Puntualizó Gustav, acomodándose de nuevo con la vista al cielo -Te lo dije, la amas…

Para Luka, esas palabras podían ser algo fuertes, pero, sobre todo, porque no encontraba dirección en lo que pudiera tener con la chica; menos con el pelirrojo de por medio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Eric? - Gustav lo miró con una ceja enarcada -No me vas a venir con el cuento de que solo son amigos

-No quieres preguntárselo…- Hizo una mueca, despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros -Estoy seguro de que ella te respondería con sinceridad, porque así es ella

Luka lo medito con calma, tampoco quería que la chica se sintiera presionada por algo que probablemente solo era su imaginación. Esa noche, mientras miraba la luna, pudo tocar los acordes de esa canción que él consideraba muy diferente a la de Marinette, porque era una melodía única a sus oídos, era dulce, suave, muy alegre y al mismo tiempo, muy entusiasta.

_Y la luna_

_Que llena el crepúsculo_

_Me baña en matices de nostalgia_

_Al reflejar tu rostro_

-No tocabas esa melodía desde que dejaste de ver a Mei- Escuchó la voz de su hermana, a quien recibió con una sonrisa y, sentándose a su lado, escuchó aquellos acordes que tanto le gustaban a ella - ¿No crees que es buena idea sanar las heridas?

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? - Pregunta a su hermana con una sonrisa, dejando de tocar y poniéndole atención a la chica, que miraba el paisaje junto con el -Juleka…

-Solo creo… que deberías escuchar a tu corazón, lejos de lo que Gustav o alguien más diga- Juleka sonrió de lado, tomando la mano de su hermano -En mi mente, la idea de que Mei se hubiera alejado porque estabas saliendo con Marinette, siempre fue muy clara, y no podía evitar notar que estabas celoso de Eric

El silencio los invadió, Luka se preguntó como su hermana había podido ver detrás de algo tan simple, de acciones que él consideraba simples e inocentes, porque el conoció a Mei en una parte muy frágil, pero no conocía a la actual, y ciertamente, deseaba hacerlo, porque ahora deseaba más que nunca tenerla a su lado. Sus ideas se sacudieron, porque todos esos pensamientos le habían devuelto la vitalidad a su corazón, lo habían hecho sentir que volvía a unirse, que podía ser feliz con eso, y de inmediato, la posibilidad salto a la vista y las palabras fluyeron sin pensarlo.

-Creo que la amo…- Juleka lo miro, sonriendo -Todo este tiempo, siempre estuvo ahí… pero tal vez, no quería aceptarlo

_Que aún te amo_

_Que aún te extraño_

_Los días sin ti_

_Son como morir_

_Aún te amo_

Después de esa noche, ver a la chica fue más sencillo, quería estar ahí para ella, cuando le necesitara, quería volver a ser parte de su vida, sin importar que tuviera que ver a Marinette y al rubio, incluso al pelirrojo, quien parecía no aparecer cuando él estaba cerca.

Jamás imaginó que el pelirrojo se aparecería en su barco, sobre todo porque no parecía agradarle la idea de vivir en un barco.

-Es extraño que vengas por cuenta propia- Comentó el guitarrista, sentado frente a él, mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero ser claro contigo, no vengo a ser tu amigo, no por ahora, pero quiero que entiendas que Mei es muy importante para mí y que no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño- ¿Qué le vuelva a hacer daño? Eric notó esta interrogante en el rostro del muchacho -Me fue difícil, pero pude volver a unir cada trozo de su corazón, no sabes cuando sufrió al ver que habías elegido a Marinette antes de conocer sus sentimientos, verla derramar una lagrima por ti… podrá ser ruda, pero es tan frágil, que no sabrías que hacer ante sus emociones

_Que vale el orgullo_

_Si me siento así_

_Si eres gran parte de mi_

_¿Dónde supones que_

_Debo ocultar_

_El dolor que llevo aquí?_

-No quiero hacerla sufrir, solo quiero verla feliz…

-Pues empezaste con el pie izquierdo- Suspiró, sobre todo porque estaba por entregar su más preciado tesoro -Si realmente la amas, no la abandones, porque si me entero de que lo hiciste, voy a buscarte por el resto de su maldita vida y te hare pagar con golpes lo que ella sufra

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

-Si, porque vas a ir a buscarla ahora mismo y le dirás lo que sientes- Eric se había puesto de pie, era solo unos centímetros más alto que el, pero era suficiente para que Luka alzara el rostro -No la hagas esperar más…

Mirar el dolor en los ojos de Eric le hizo saber que hablaba en serio, tomando una dirección que el chico le ofrecía, y salió corriendo del barco; tomo su celular y envió un mensaje.

…

Esa mañana, Juleka había ido a verla, habían decidido salir a caminar un rato, aunque se detuvieron en un parque, lejos de la casa y que, a pesar de la distancia, Mei aun podía andar en muletas; pero ese no era el punto.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Mei observó con curiosidad a su amiga, siempre había apreciado mucho a la chica y a su amiga, pero el tono que había utilizado fue el causante de su intriga - ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Mei agacho la vista, sobre todo porque la había hecho sufrir bastante, pero ahora que él había tomado la decisión de volver, no pensaba en el de esa manera.

-No lo sé Juls, es difícil decirlo cuando la persona que creías querer te lastima sin saberlo- Entonces no estaba equivocada, y lo que ella y Alya habían descifrado desde el inicio era verdad -No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no es algo… agradable…

-Y, si te dijera que ¿Le gustas a Luka? - Negó con la cabeza, rechazando la idea -No quiero que pienses que es algo a lo que estas obligada, pero por favor, habla con él

-No quiero hablar de eso con él, es mi amigo y, no quiero pensar en el amor…

-Luka no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces…

-Yo tampoco, y por eso me aleje de todos, porque no podía verlo más- No quería tener más esa conversación, pero la mano de Juleka acarició la de ella con cariño -No puedo hacerlo…

-Inténtalo…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Juleka, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse con lentitud, ella no quería estar más ahí, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar, pero un grito en mención de su nombre la hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Mei! – Se volteo, mirando de frente al bicolor, sorprendida por que estaba ahí justo cuando Juleka le hubiera confesado aquellas cosas ¿sería posible? -Por favor, espera…

Luka se acercó a ella, pero ahora que la tenía de frente, no sabía bien que decirle, porque no había tenido tiempo de procesar toda la información que Eric le había dicho, porque había seguido a su corazón, lejos de estar estancado en el mismo hoyo, había elegido seguir la dirección que le habían marcado.

-Te amo Mei…

_Si aún te amo_

_Si aún te extraño_

_Los días sin ti_

_Son como morir_

_Aún te extraño_

-Luka… yo… tengo miedo…

-No, no deberías tener miedo, porque no voy a volver a hacerte daño- Aseguro el chico, mirando con fiereza a los ojos de la chica, permitiéndole hurgar en sus entrañas, en sus emociones -Creo que, te debo una disculpa por lo de aquella vez…

Mei desvió la mirada, esta vez ella era la que no tenía valor ni voluntad, porque no tenía armas para defenderse, se sentía diminuta.

\- ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad? - Rompió la distancia entre ellos, tomando su mentón y alzándole el rostro, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos -Por favor…

_Y aún te amo_

_Aún te extraño_

_Los días sin ti_

_Son como morir_

_Aún te amo_

Luka creyó que era mejor volver a la panadería, así que le ayudo a volver a casa, llevándola hasta su habitación y hablando sobre lo que realmente sentían y lo que había pasado hacía unos meses atrás.

…

En algún lugar de parís, lejos de la gente, el pelirrojo se reunía con ambos chicos, manteniendo la vista fija en el asfalto.

-Bien niño, espero haber ayudado a tu problema- Anunció el mayor, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo, luego lo miro -Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu época

-Al fin los encuentro…- Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que había aparecido, viendo en el chico las facciones de sus dos amigos -Ah, ya veo, por eso no podía verlos a ustedes dos, no vienen de mi tiempo, son de más adelante

La coneja suspiro, sobre todo por lo que implicaba que ellos estuvieran ahí. Miró a Eric, el único que parecía entender sus palabras.

-Yo solo hice la parte que me tocaba, no me corresponde lo demás- Anunció el pelirrojo, comenzando a retirarse -Lo demás que suceda, no me incumbe

Bunix tuvo una charla extensa con ambos chicos, pero, sobre todo, por el hecho de que trato de cambiar su futuro, y aunque pudo haberlo conseguido, tenía la posibilidad de haber creado un bucle en la historia, al momento en que interfirió, de cierta manera en ese presente.

…

Luka no había dejado a Mei en ningún momento, le había acompañado a que le retiraran el yeso, la acompaño a sus terapias durante las semanas siguientes y le ayudaba a trabajar en la panadería, sobre todo cuando debía sacar los pasteles grandes del horno y Tom también estaba ocupado.

Ambos habían recuperado una parte de sí mismos, Juleka había notado como su hermano se levantaba de toda la tristeza que lo había acongojado desde su rompimiento con Marinette, por lo que, en cierta forma, agradecía a Eric.

Conocer a la Mei actual era un cambio considerable, la chica se había vuelto bastante fuerte en espíritu y mente, lo había notado el día de la presentación artística, pero ahora lo reafirmaba.

Luka creyó prudente dar el siguiente paso, habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que comenzaran a salir, incluso sus cumpleaños habían pasado, pero necesitaba hacerle saber a la chica que él siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Juntos paseaban por la ciudad, a la luz de la luna, mientras sus manos entrelazadas los unían al otro, se detuvieron en el puente de los candados, donde ambos miraban la luna, esperanzados y añorantes.

-Mei, quiero preguntarte algo- Luka miró a la chica, que no lo miró a la primera, como si temiera algo, por lo que tuvo que tomar el rostro por el mentón y alzarlo lentamente, hasta que sus ojos grises lo miraran -No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error, me has inspirado más que nadie y no quiero que esto llegue nunca a su fin quieres… ¿ser mi novia?

Ella lo rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, alzando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si

No había otra manera de cerrar esa noche, porque esa noche se había coinvertido en el inicio de algo nuevo para ambos, en nuevas experiencias. Sus labios se unieron, sellando en ese beso la nueva etapa que estaban por comenzar.

…

Se había marchado de su hogar con la esperanza de recuperar a su padre, había conocido aspectos de ellos que su madre jamás le diría, secretos que se tenían bien guardados; Bunix le advirtió sobre sus propios recuerdos, los cuales siempre se quedarían con él, dependía de él crear nuevos recuerdos a partir de ese nuevo futuro que había creado.

Cuando el se fue, Luka no estaba, él y su hermano vivían con su madre mientras sus abuelos, sí, sus abuelos, porque el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng eran sus padres, le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar y la habían acogido como si de una hija se tratase; ellos estaban ahora de viaje por el mundo, dejando a su madre y a el como dueños y responsables de la tienda ¿La mejor noticia? Le encantaba, porque podía ver a su madre feliz, sin tener que recordar al hombre que la abandono.

Pero ahora estaba asustado ¿Y si no había vuelto? ¿Y si fallo? Con su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, dudaba en si entrar o no, en si vería caras nuevas o si dejaría de ver a su hermano; la idea de que él no estuviera ahí le seguía aterrando, porque entonces, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándole ver a… ¡Su padre! ¡Ahí estaba, frente a él! Se había quedado petrificado, mirando los ojos azules de su padre.

-Travis ¿Dónde has estado? - Pregunto el hombre mientras terminaba de salir, teniendo que mover a su hijo para poder pasar con la guitarra al hombro -Tu madre necesita ayuda, Geraldine esta haciendo de las suyas en la casa y Elliot no está

¿Geraldine? ¿Y esa quien era? Bueno, igual las palabras de su padre entraban por uno oído y salían por el otro; el seguía anonadado por la presencia de aquel a quien siempre deseo volver a ver.

-Ah, si… yo… voy enseguida…- Luka frunció el entrecejo, como si notara algo raro en su hijo, por lo que Travis tuvo que darse una bofetada mental y volver a la realidad cuanto antes -Papá… yo… estoy feliz de que estés aquí…

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices Travis? Si nunca me he ido- Luka sonrió, alborotándole el cabello y dándose la vuelta -Recuérdale a tu madre de la reservación de hoy, Eric y Chloe cuidaran a tus hermanos, no se te olvide el ensayo con tu tía Juleka

Soltó un efusivo "sí", entrando a su hogar, asomándose a la cocina de la panadería y viendo a su madre trabajando en un pastel de bodas que lucía espectacular.

-Travis, al fin- Dijo su madre con un suspiro, a quien veía como con diez años de rejuvenecimiento -Por favor, ve arriba y vigila a Geraldine, Elliot debió haber vuelto hace una hora

-Tranquila mamá, yo me ocupo de ella- Aseguro el chico besando la frente de su madre, luego la envolvió en sus brazos, disfrutando del aroma de su perfume -Tu termina ese pastel

-Gracias hijo, no sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí

Travis subió a la casa, donde encontró a un pequeño demonio de unos cinco años correteando por toda la casa, apenas pudo alcanzarla, y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, la inspeccionó.

-Si que eres un pequeño diablillo- La niña reía, repitiendo la palabra hermano varias veces y aferrándose a al muchacho - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos juntos?

-Pinturas- Dijo señalando una pared, donde al parecer, su madre había colocado un rollo de papel grueso para que pudiera usar las pinturas ahí -Pinta conmigo

Bueno, no tenía otra opción, por lo que se sentó en el piso y comenzó a pintar con la pequeña, al menos hasta que llegó su hermano y tomó su lugar, por lo que bajo a ayudar a su madre; al bajar se dio cuenta de que varias fotografías estaban colgadas en la pared mientras descendía.

En muchas estaban sus abuelos, sus padres, pudo verse en los brazos de su padre estando aún en el hospital, luego el día de su boda, luego el nacimiento de su hermano y varios recuerdos, y casi al final, el nacimiento de su hermana.

Cuando él se hubo marchado, la idea de tener una hermana nunca le había sido algo… viable, sobre todo porque él y Elliot eran una bomba juntos, pero, si se ponía a pensar, tenía diez años de diferencia con ella, probablemente no había sido planeada y, sin dudarlo, la habían recibido de buena manera.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, su madre era más joven, su padre tenía otra expresión ¿A dónde se dirigía cuando salió? Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo ¿no?

-Te siento algo distante- Agregó su madre mientras se acercaba a él, tocando su rostro y escrutándolo con la mirada ¡Maldito sexto sentido! -Es como si fueras… diferente…

-Soy yo mamá, solo que… estoy feliz…

-Ya, no le hagas caso a tu madre, estoy volviéndome loca- Agregó la mujer, sacudiendo un limpiador, espolvoreando harina por todos lados ¿O azúcar? No lo sabía, pero lo hizo toser -Lo siento, los toques finales

-Dijo mi… papa… que no olvidaras la reservación- El timbre sonó en ese momento, Travis se ofreció a abrirla, sobre todo, porque pudo sentir la magia afuera de ella -Eric…

-Hola niño- Ambos se miraron largo tiempo, como si pudieran verse las almas, el corazón de Travis se aceleró, sobre todo, porque conoció los sentimientos de su padrino por su madre… esperen ¿todavía era su padrino? -Que rara manera tienes de recibir a tu padrino…

\- ¡Travis! - La voz cantarina de Chloe apareció, abrazando al chico y empujando a Eric -Que alegría verte, venimos a recoger a tus hermanos y… ¡Mei!

La rubia entro a la casa y fue de lleno a la panadería, abrazando a su amiga efusivamente. Todo esto era demasiado surrealista.

-Creo que necesitas ponerte al corriente con algunas cosas- Le murmuró Eric al oído mientras terminaba por entrar a la panadería también.

Travis se quedo ahí, de pie a la entrada mientras veía la escena tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña, estaba donde deseaba, donde quería, y tenía lo que había ido a buscar al pasado. Las palabras de Eric solo le daban a entender que el también recordaba una parte, por lo que, luego de unos días se reunió con él.

Eric le explicó que su interrupción había causado un cambio radical en el futuro, y que, aunque no recordaba su anterior vida, recordaba lo que él había ido a hacer al pasado y aclaró sus dudas respecto a sus padres. Después de que el famoso Oliver Allard desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, solo bastaron unos meses para que Luka Couffaine tomara la decisión de entrar a la universidad y estudiar; actualmente Luka era profesor y productor musical, aunque rara vez también componía para los artistas a los que producía.

Por otro lado, Mei se había quedado con la panadería sus tíos, había continuado haciendo pinturas, tal vez con menor frecuencia, pero no dejaba morir su galería, la cual, había sido un regalo de Tom algunos meses después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado con su viaje al pasado, pero él solo iba por una sola cosa, aunque bueno, él ahora era el segundo vocalista y guitarrista junto a la vieja banda de su padre, al lado de su tía Juleka y Rose, siendo ahí donde conociera a Colette Faure; su novia.

Esto era más de lo que pudo haber esperado, pero la espinita de haber podido crear un bucle en el tiempo, y hacer que sus padres jamás estuvieran juntos lo había dejado algo… preocupado; le resto importancia cuando vio que todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

Ese era su futuro ideal.


	26. Bucle en el tiempo - Pt1

_Tengo bastantes sentimientos encontrados en estos momentos, no puedo agregar mas sobre esta historia, aun no se cuantos capitulos seran de esto, pero espero al menos relajar todo lo que esta pasando. _

* * *

La madriguera se había visto alterada, de una u otra manera, Bunix ya no tenía el control, y todo había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó a la nada, justo cuando su pantalla se había quedado en blanco, no tenia nada que hacer ahí ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Acaso… no puede ser…

Las posibilidades eran muchas, un cambio en las decisiones de cualquiera de los involucrados pudo haber creado un bucle, un universo alterno en el cual ella ya no debía intervenir ¿sería posible?

Pero si esto era así, entonces ya no habría problema, al salir de la madriguera, todo estaba bien, no había caos, ni destrucción, todo parecía en calma; recorrió las calles de parís en busca de aquello que altero el futuro que ella conocía ¿era la única que recordaría lo que sucedió alguna vez? Bueno, si así era, entonces no tenía porque alterar lo que estaba en paz.

Pero ¿Qué fue lo que había cambiado? ¿Qué decisión había sido la que llevo a hacer ese cambio?

…

Recuperarse de las atrocidades de Lila le había costado más de lo esperado, había tenido una lenta recuperación y un extenso tratamiento natural para evitar sospechas, por lo que permaneció buen tiempo trabajando en la panadería sin querer ir a algún lugar o evento.

Y ese día, tal como los otros, se negó a querer salir de casa, resguardándose en las cuatro paredes de su habitación con un nuevo lienzo a la espera de ser usado; pero su mente quedó ahí, había esperado con ansias la llegada de ese momento, sobre todo porque sería la primera vez que dibujara una secuencia de tres cuadros, pero nada salió de su mente.

-Tal vez si necesito salir, mi mente ha estado en blanco los últimos días- Murmuró, acariciando la cabeza de Yue a un lado de su pierna - ¿Tu qué opinas amigo?

El gato se limitó a maullar, subiéndose a la pierna de la chica apoyado en sus patas delanteras y acurrucándose en su regazo; vaya manera de solucionar las cosas, pero sin Yue, simplemente no sería igual, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo entre sus manos y lo amaría toda su vida.

Al cabo de unas horas, resignada y sin nada que pensar, prefirió salir de su habitación junto con su gato, permitiéndole echarse con ella en el sofá mientras jugaba videojuegos, aunque fue poco lo que su gusto duró, ya que Marinette había llegado con Luka.

-Mama me dijo que estabas pintando en tu habitación…

-No logre nada, así que me rendí- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la pareja, obvio, sin dejar de picarle a los botones - ¿Y ustedes? Creí que irían con el resto de los chicos

-Íbamos a hacerlo, pero Juleka fue invitada por Rose a algo que no quisieron decirnos y Milene e Iván olvidaron que hoy era un aniversario más de su noviazgo- Respondió Luka, sentándose en el sofá y acariciando a Yue -Oliver y Colette no se reportaron, así que decidimos venir a ver películas aquí

\- ¡Maravilloso! - Expresó, aunque la verdad, no supieron si lo dijo por lo que ellos iban a hacer o por haber ganado el combate - ¿Cuál van a ver?

-Decidimos que sería una de terror- Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, luego Marinette se acercó a ella - ¿Nos acompañas?

Mei no despegó la vista de la pantalla en ningún momento, haciendo gestos y muecas, aunque muy en su interior odiaba las películas de terror y no tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo con ellos.

-Lo pensaré…

Fue su única respuesta para continuar jugando, Luka tomó el segundo control y comenzó a jugar contra ella. Marinette estaba haciendo algunos bocadillos para más tarde, por lo que observaba a su novio y su prima jugar; probablemente la euforia de ambos hizo que Yue eligiera echarse a un lado de la ventana, cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando sus padres subieron a la casa, Tom se unió a Luka y Mei, pero esta última se retiró del juego cuando el mayor de los hombres la saco del juego, acercándose a donde estaba su gato.

-Vamos Yue, es hora de ir a tu cuarto- El gato solo meneaba la cola, ronroneando feliz de estar rodeado de tanta gente -Anda, que aun debo limpiar tus pelos…

-Déjalo ahí otro rato, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, yo lo llevare a tu habitación más tarde- Aseguro Sabine con una sonrisa, acariciando las orejas del perezoso gato -Esta muy a gusto dormido

-Yo limpiare más tarde, no te preocupes por el- Vaya, ahora el gato era el consentido, pero bueno, se encogió de hombros - ¿Vas a salir?

-Solo estaré en mi habitación…

No espero a que alguien dijera algo más, solamente se metió en su habitación, sin cerrar la puerta por si el gato decidía seguirla, tumbándose en la cama y mirando por la ventana. Aun se sentía cansada, por lo que cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que pintar en sus lienzos, hasta que su teléfono la sacó de su concentración; era una llamada de Eric.

-_Hola _madeimoselle- Habló el chico al otro lado del teléfono - _¿Tienes planes para esta noche? _

-La verdad, no- Sonrió, más por el hecho de que la había llamado en muy buen momento - ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ser salvada?

-_Todo príncipe sabe cuándo su princesa está en apuros_\- Mei rodo los ojos, siempre comportándose de esa manera tan caballerosa, a veces la exasperaba -_Hay una fiesta esta noche en casa de Albert, pasaría por ti a las siete ¿vienes? _

-Hecho, te veo más tarde

Una vez Eric colgara ella se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su closet, buscando un pantalón negro que había visto con anterioridad, sacó una blusa de botones a cuadros y unos botines negros que le gustaban mucho.

No tenía tiempo de darse un baño, por lo que prefirió maquillarse para la fiesta y luego vestirse, colocándose el perfume que Eric le había regalado; su cabello iría suelto nuevamente.

Salió de su habitación cuando el timbre sonó, estaba lista de todas formas, por lo que sus tíos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por su atuendo y maquillaje; al parecer ellos también verían la película junto con la joven pareja.

-Vaya cambio tan repentino- Comentó Tom mientras tenía abrazada a Sabine - ¿A dónde iras?

-Eric me invitó a una fiesta, fue algo repentino, pero ¿puedo ir? - Ambos adultos asintieron -Gracias, volveré tarde

Ellos sabían que volvería tarde, siempre que salía con el pelirrojo, solía llegar tarde, pero confiaban en ella. Eric le sonrió justo cuando ella abrió la puerta, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, por lo que la invitó a subir con él al auto.

Fueron directo a la fiesta, donde el ambiente ya estaba bastante encendido, al parecer, Albert no solo era un conocido para Eric, parecían llevarse muy bien y Mei lo había notado en varias ocasiones.

-Sabía que vendrían- Comentó Albert al verlos a ambos, saludando con un abrazo muy caluroso al chico y a ella, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano -Es un placer verlos, adelante, siéntanse como en su casa

Los amigos de Eric ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, siempre a un lado de Eric, como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, estando siempre coordinados y en sincronía uno con el otro. Muchos pensaban que eran novios, pero era algo que ella siempre negaba y que Eric no respingaba, por lo que dejaban pasar el tema.

La música sonaba en el jardín, ambos bailaban, la afinidad que compartían era asombrosa; esta era la estrategia que Mei utilizaba para que Eric no bebiera tanto alcohol, pero no le disgustaba, amaba bailar, y le gustaba la felicidad de moverse.

[Rio roma – Tan solo un minuto]

Eric miraba a la chica, verla bailar y aferrarse a sus manos le provocaba una felicidad infinita, y aunque el abuelo le había dicho miles de veces que dejara de ser tan desesperado ¡Ya no podía más! Necesitaba saberlo, y arriesgaría todo, en este preciso momento.

La música se había convertido en algo suave, un ritmo apacible que los invitaba a bailar uno pegado al otro, Albert observó a sus amigos, por lo que subió un poco el volumen y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, observó aquellas miradas que solían delatarlos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahí estaban, en medio de la pista mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, tal cual dos tontos enamorados; Eric estaba decidido a arriesgarse, estaba a punto de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo o, el mas infeliz, porque el que no arriesga no pierde. Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, sin previo aviso, y ella lo notó.

Llevaba unas semanas considerando sus sentimientos, Eric había estado ahí para ella en todo momento, había movido su mundo para acompañarla, para reconfortarla y abrazarla ¿Cuántas noches no pasaría en vela por ponerse al corriente con sus estudios? Ella no lo sabía, pero lo considero y lo valoro desde un principio, porque él no era cualquier chico, el era su caballero, y estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Sus labios se unieron, suaves, delicados, permitiendo que el aroma del chico inundara su ser, era agradable y a ella le fascinaba; las manos en su cintura, su calor, su sabor, y su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas, porque al fin encontraba la luz al final del túnel.

Ya no era Luka, el simplemente había elegido dejarla plantada, no enterándose nunca de sus sentimientos. Los números por buenas acciones no tenían importancia, él se había quedado a su lado desde el día en que se rompió, logrando unir todas y cada una de las piezas, la había reconstruido, moldeado y cada día, la hacía más fuerte.

-Me gustas, Mei…- Soltó al momento en que se separó de ella, pasó saliva pesadamente y ahí, en medio de la pista, nadie les prestaba atención -Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, eres mi luz, mi vida…

Su mano acalló su boca, Mei sonrió, parándose de puntitas y besando sus labios.

Desde ese momento, entendió que para ella las palabras sobraban, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras continuaron bailando, sus manos entrelazadas tiraban del otro en veces, cuando uno se movía de aquí para allá, ya no podían hacer nada sin tener la mano del otro aferrada a la suya ¿Por qué iba a limitarse? Estaba feliz, demasiado, tanto, que olvido el número de copas que había ingerido.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose confundida, sobre todo porque no era su habitación, Yue no estaba con ella y nada le era familiar, menos con el dolor de cabeza tan infernal que tenía.

-No esperaba esto de ti- La voz del hombre la sorprendió, a lo lejos, pudo ver al abuelo, sentado en una silla -Del idiota de mi nieto tal vez ¿Pero tú? Bebiste tanto que ni siquiera podías caminar, llamé a tus tíos y les mentí, pero en ti recae decirles la verdad…

Mei asintió, ese hombre era lo más cercano a un abuelo para ella, por lo que no pasaría por alto su autoridad. El bastón golpeo el piso, una sirvienta entró con una charola y la dejó sobre las piernas de la chica en la cama.

-El té ayudará a tú resaca, iré a despertar al idiota de mi nieto- El viejo Yang comenzó su andar, ella tomó la taza, reconfortándose con el calor y el aroma, pero el viejo hablo a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta -Mei Ling, aun te falta mucho por aprender respecto al uso de dragones, y el control en los impulsos humanos es esencial, se que tienes mejor autocontrol que él, y por eso te digo esto

-De verdad lo siento abuelo- Respondió muy apenada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo -Prometo ser una mejor guardiana, de eso no hay duda

-Esa es mi chica…

Los gritos de dolor la divirtieron, aunque eso no le quitaba el dolor de cabeza y el té la había hecho sentirse mejor; la misma sirvienta había entrado al cuarto, dejándole un desayuno y una taza de té, diferente al primero que había tomado.

Eric apareció en la puerta, rascándose la nuca algo apenado, entrando con pasos pesados y acercándose a la cama, no pudiendo mirar a los ojos a la chica; su chica. Se sentía culpable de haberla puesto ebria, una irresponsabilidad que se le había salido de las manos, pero se lo compensaría.

Cuando Mei volvió a casa le explicó todo a sus tíos, disculpándose por lo que había pasado, disculpando al abuelo Yang y prometiendo nunca más volver a hacerlo. Tom y Sabine no la castigaron, ellos sabían que su sobrina era una chica que sabía claramente lo que había hecho, por lo que, por esta ocasión lo dejaron pasar; sobre todo cuando la chica fue y tomo una ducha y bajo a hacer su trabajo del día.

Horas mas tarde, el chico izo acto de presencia en la panadería, llegando con un ramo de rosas rojas, lo que hizo que Sabine se sorprendiera, mirando a su esposo.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el chico, dirigiéndose principalmente al matrimonio, Mei estaba petrificada desde la parte de atrás, con las manos en la boca -Vengo a pedirles permiso para salir con su hija… perdón, sobrina

-Bueno, claro es que Mei ya es mas nuestra hija- Habló Tom, mirando al chico, a quien pareciera que la confianza le flaqueaba; la chica rio por lo divertido de la escena, después de todo, Eric solía ser un chico lleno de confianza, pero, sobre todo, de labia -No voy a darte una larga platica de nada, porque se ha vuelto bastante independiente, pero si en algún momento, llorara por tu culpa, te las verías conmigo

-Tom, no lo asustes…

-No Sabine, lo entiendo y no tengo intención de dañar nunca mas su corazón- Aclaro el chico, mirando a Mei con una sonrisa -Porque lo que más odiaría, es verla llorar

…

Durante los días siguientes, Eric no cabía de felicidad, los entrenamientos con Chloe eran… ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, la rubia tenia oportunidad de darle algunos golpes y sacarlo de su ensoñación, y eso estaba bien, al menos para el abuelo, quien no encontraba la manera de bajarlo de su nube.

-Esta bien, basta- Anunció el abuelo al ver a Chloe derrotando a su nieto -Es todo por hoy muchachos, puedes irte Chloe

-Gracias, maestro- Chloe se retiro del gimnasio, por lo que Eric estaba ahí, tirado en el piso mientras escuchaba los pasos de su abuelo acercarse.

\- ¿Cuántas flexiones? – Pregunto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-De nada servirá, no mientras tengas en tu cabeza a una peli jade con ojos bonitos -El abuelo suspiro, dándole oportunidad de que se pusiera en pie - ¿Vas a salir con ella hoy?

-Probablemente, ya termine mis pendientes con la escuela y… quiero darle un regalo que tengo guardado desde hace unos meses- Se estaba quitando las vendas de las manos, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y mirando el reloj -Me daré un baño y me voy, quede de acompañarla a entregar un cuadro

-Por cierto…- Eric apenas había alcanzado a detenerse a la entrada del gimnasio -Dile que quiero hablar con ella sobre una pintura por favor

Asintió, retirándose de inmediato para darse una ducha y poder llegar a tiempo a ver a la chica.

…

\- ¿Qué vas a ponerte hoy? - Le preguntó Jia a la chica mientras miraba su closet, pensativa y rendida -Tienes solo media hora antes de que llegue Eric

-No me apresures Jia, es la primera vez que saldré con Eric en una cita formal- Se mordía la uña del dedo gordo, se había quedado sin opciones, pero encontró un pantalón blanco, por lo que tomó sus botines favoritos y una blusa de tirantes negra, sobre ella se colocaría un saco de manga tres cuartos de tela delgada semi transparente -Creo que esto es perfecto ¿Qué opinan?

\- ¿No se ve algo informal? – Expreso Bax, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido -Debería ser algo más… formal…

Todos lo miraron, Mei lo pensó un poco, no tenia idea de a donde la llevaría o que es lo que harían, pero ella también lo conocía, y sabía que no era un chico tan formal como aparentaba; la finta de niño rico era solo en eventos diplomáticos.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada mejor por ahora- Expresó, quitándose la bata y colocándose rápidamente lo que había tomado de su closet, el cabello le molestaba un poco, por lo que lo ato delicadamente con una mascada y ¡voila! -Todo esta mucho mejor

El timbre sonó en ese momento, sonrió de felicidad y tomó su pequeño bolso y el cuadro que entregaría.

-El príncipe azul ah llegado- Soltó Sabine al verla salir en un arranque de ida y vuelta en busca de algo -Tus llaves están en la entrada

-No sé qué haría sin ti- Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para abrazar a su tía y darle un beso en la mejilla -Gracias por todo

Sabine le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, apremiante y con mucho significado para la chica, quien salió disparada por las escaleras hacia la entrada y, abriendo la puerta, sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Una dama con manos tan delicadas no debería cargar algo tan pesado- Eric tomó el cuadro, haciendo que la chica se parara en jarras, mirándolo con una mueca reprobatoria -Lo lamento, pero MI princesa tiene que ser la consentida

\- ¿Desde cuándo acepte ser tu princesa? - Soltó ella, abrazándolo por la cintura y parándose en putitas para depositar un beso en sus labios -Ah, ya lo recuerdo…

Eric sonrió, sobre todo porque la chica había comenzado a hacer bromas, la construcción que le había hecho desde el interior se notaba, era más feliz, mas alegre, menos pesimista y, sobre todo, él era feliz; ambos eran felices, porque en más de una ocasión el abuelo debía darle de bastonazos para que volviera a la realidad.

Después de entregar el cuadro, Eric la llevó al cine, pasearon por aquí y por allá, algo que, para él, era definitivamente una ensoñación, todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento.

La noche los cubría mientras ambos caminaban, abrazados, riendo, platicando, bromeando; pero Mei tenía una duda, una gran incógnita que la invadía desde que conocía al muchacho. Ella sabía de su madre por el abuelo Yang, pero ¿Y su padre?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto, personal? - Ambos miraban las estrellas, tirados en el parque mientras él la pegaba a su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía bajo el cuerpo de ella, esa era también una afirmación - ¿Qué paso con tu padre?

-Ah, él… es un tema algo, duro- Suspiró, mirando los orbes grises de la chica, buscando valor para hablar de él -Después de que mama murió, el tampoco volvió a ser el mismo, ser el cuarto destinado para proteger la caja del Panteón draconico ¿Qué es eso? Mi hijo no puede perder el tiempo con nimiedades

Arremedo el tono de su padre, pero esta vez, ella no rio o hizo burla alguna, lo que indicaba que estaba poniendo atención. Los ojos de Eric se cerraron por unos segundos, abriéndolos hacia el cielo y haciendo una mueca.

-El es administrador, o contador, no sé, algo de relaciones y quien sabe cuanta cosa- Se encogió de hombros, como si eso no le importara -Sabias… ¿Qué era mucho mayor que mama?

-No- Esto le intereso, sobre todo porque había visto cuadros de la madre de Eric y era relativamente una mujer joven a la vista -Eric, si no quieres hablar de esto…

-No, esta bien, supongo que es necesario que hablemos de esto antes de que pase más tiempo- Esta vez se giró en el césped para abrazarla, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, algo que la chica entendió, por lo que le acaricio el rostro -Mamá era casi quince años más joven que papá, aun no entiendo por qué el abuelo permitió su unión, pero, se amaban mucho…

-Y agradezco ese amor, porque si no, tu no estarías aquí conmigo- El abrazo se profundizo, sintiendo como si se fusionaran uno con el otro, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones -No se que haría sin ti, porque eres mi fortaleza cada día que pasa, mi pilar

Eric no tenía palabras, no quería seguir hablando de su padre cuando estaba pasando por algo tan feliz con su amada y, aunque tuvieran pocos días de estar saliendo, él ya la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, porque desde ese día, se había convertido en su aire, su oxígeno, su todo.

[Drake Bell - Makes Me Happy]

El auto se había detenido frente a la panadería cerca de la media noche, ambos bajaron del auto, la chica abrió la puerta de la casa, girándose para despedirse del pelirrojo, pero él ya tenia un regalo frente a ella, por lo que se cubrió la expresión con las manos, no dejando de mostrar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Eric, pero… esos…

-Son como el que Lila te hecho a perder en la playa- Mei los tomó, eran cinco cuadernos de diferentes tamaños, a parte de eso, llevaba algunos pinceles y pinturas que también había comprado en su viaje a Étretat -Quería dártelos desde hace mucho, pero, creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta

-Contigo, todas las ocasiones son perfectas- Agrego la chica, mirándolo a los ojos con devoción -Siempre lo serán…

-No, ésta es mucho más especial- Murmuró el chico, dando un paso al frente, terminando con la distancia que se había marcado entre ellos -Se que es muy pronto para esto, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo tan repentino, Mei… quieres ¿ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió, ladeo la cabeza un poco y, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos esmeraldas, respondió.

-Si- Su pecho se ensancho ¿Cuánto medio tenía nuevamente de que le dijera que no? -Y no tengo porque arrepentirme de nada

[Makes Me Happy - Drake Bell]

Sostuvo su regalo con un brazo, halando al chico hacia ella y besándole los labios, algo que el no podía rechazar.

-Wow- Fue lo único que expreso al momento de separarse -Que descanses

Mei le acaricio la mejilla una vez más, avanzando hacia la puerta y guiñándole un ojo, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar al chico solo, bajo la luz de la luna.

Estaba por subir de nuevo a su auto, pero algo llamó su atención, así que se desvió hacia el parque, sintiendo la misma magia que había sentido en el puente aquella vez.

-No tienes porque esconderte, no creo que necesites estar más tiempo aquí- Agregó el pelirrojo, haciendo que dos cuerpos salieran de detrás de un árbol, y vaya sorpresa al ver al chico -Lo lamento niño, pero ella ha tomado su decisión

-Puedo verlo- Mostró su mano izquierda, la cual ya había comenzado a desaparecer -Cuida bien de ella…

-Te lo prometo

Lo que pasara con la chica realmente no tenía importancia, probablemente nunca más la volvería a ver, pero ya nada lo podría frenar a él, porque tenía lo que había estado peleando en la vida; el amor de su vida.

Condujo con la felicidad rebosando en su interior, aparco el auto y entró a casa, donde pudo ver a su abuelo, quien pareció preguntarle algo con la mirada.

-Lo has hecho ¿verdad? - Eric se encogió de hombros -La paciencia es una virtud

-Lo se abuelo, pero mi virtud no es esperar y entre mas tiempo deje pasar, solo crecerá mi desesperación- Un bastonazo en la cabeza y otro en las corvas -Oficialmente es mi novia ¿Cuándo crees que pueda pedirle ser mi esposa?

-No seas idiota- Le dijo el abuelo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - ¿La quieres asustar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio acepta casarse con un idiota como tú?

-Ella, y te lo voy a demostrar…

Otro bastonazo directo a la cabeza.

-Eric, escucha…

-No abuelo, escúchame tu a mi- El abuelo Yang se detuvo en seco, sobre todo, por la seriedad de sus palabras, cosa rara en él -Amo a Mei, más de lo que probablemente pude amar a otra chica, supe que ella era a quien deseaba tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, y si ella hubiera elegido esperar e irse con el guitarrista, la hubiera dejado, porque la amo, y al final, mi corazón sería feliz con eso…

\- ¿Y hubieras podido ser feliz con eso? - Eric se sorprendió, porque lo había interrumpido -¿Hubieras podido ser feliz con otra chica que no fuera Mei?

-Si, porque si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería, y dejaría a la chica que yo elegiría ser como ella es, porque no tendría derecho a cambiarla…

Suspiró, su nieto no era un idiota completo, al parecer.

…

Eric había olvidado darle el mensaje a la chica, por lo que no perdió tiempo en ir a visitarla al día siguiente y sin más, darles la noticia a los tutores de la chica. No es que Tom no quisiera o que el poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo representara algún problema, pero Sabine siempre había visto al chico con buenos ojos y nunca tratando de mal pasarse con su sobrina, por lo que, ambos aceptaron su noviazgo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ver que quiere el abuelo Yang? - Insistió Sabine, notando como su sobrina se sorprendía -Hoy no tienes nada que hacer, así que ve

Mei se quito su delantal, momento para el cual, a Eric se le ocurrió otra idea, pero ya la aplicaría después. La chica se despidió de sus padres, saliendo de la panadería y subiendo al auto del chico, quien, no perdió tiempo en abrirle la puerta y cerrarla una vez ella estuvo dentro; esto la hizo sonrojar, rectificando para ella misma el hecho de que él era su príncipe.

Cuando llegaron a casa del muchacho, lo primero que hizo el abuelo fue recibirla con un caluroso abrazo, dándole una especie de bienvenida formal a la familia.

-El idiota de mi nieto compensa su inteligencia de otras maneras, pero me alegra que te haya traído- Anunció el hombre mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, deteniéndose en el descanso, donde había un muro de unos tres metros de alto como dos de ancho -Hace mucho tiempo que quiero colocar un cuadro ahí, odio ver la pared vacía y, obviamente no puedo hacerlo yo, sin embargo, se que alguien joven como tú puede lograrlo y superar mis expectativas

-Creo que estas confiando demasiado en mi abuelo- Sentencio la chica con algo de burla, aunque bueno, ya había trabajado los murales de la obra para la escuela ¿Por qué no una tan privada como esa? - ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?

-Nada en especial, quisiera que me sorprendieras con un poco de tu creatividad- Mei miró al abuelo, viendo algo de añoranza en él -Nunca me has fallado pequeña, así que lo dejo a tu criterio

Mei se quedó ahí, de pie, mientras el abuelo se alejaba hacia una de las habitaciones, Eric se coloco a su lado, tomándola de la mano y mirando el muro. Eric sabía que ya estaba haciendo cuentas y divisiones.

\- ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Puedo, pero no he visto lienzos de este tamaño- Murmuró la chica, notablemente pensativa -A menos de que quiera que pinte la pared

-Aquí había un cuadro de mama, pero mi padre lo quito, llevándoselo a su habitación una vez ella falleció- Vaya, aun no conocía a su "suegro" y ya estaba cayéndole mal -Cubrir las expectativas del abuelo es fácil para ti, pareces llevarte muy bien con el y se entienden

-No es tan fácil, no conociendo el contexto que él tiene sobre este muro, para él, hay un sentimiento dentro de todo- Mei entendía como podía sentirse el abuelo, y confiarle a ella algo tan importante la mantenía muy pensativa -Creo que esto es más difícil que la presentación musical

Tras unos días de bocetaje e investigación, Mei tenía algunas ideas un poco más claras, sin embargo, por más que trataba de obtener alguna aprobación del abuelo, este siempre se negaba a dárselas, ya que él deseaba que ella hiciera lo que su voluntad le dictara; esto era más difícil de lo que pensó.

Esa noche había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, llevaba ya una semana trabajando en el boceto y aun no sabía con exactitud que era lo que haría en el muro pero, como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a soñar con todo lo que había investigado, leído y observado, la imagen llegó a su mente, todo tenía sentido y claridad, por lo que se presentó al día siguiente en casa de los Yang, decidida a comenzar el trabajo.

Cubrió ventanas, piso, escaleras y todo aquello que estaba más cerca de su área de trabajo, dando paso a la pintura base para comenzar a trabajar, y aunque el azul opaco era un bello color, no cumplía con su gama de colores para esa obra.

Era el decimo día trabajando en el muro, había dividido el cuadro en cuatro para no perder ritmo o concentración y no tener que estar moviendo la escalera de un lado para otro, en una escala porcentual, estaba a un diez por ciento del trabajo.

Comenzaba a admitir que odiaba hacer trabajos grandes, pero estar en casa del chico la mantenía sumamente en paz, sobre todo por la música; por las mañanas, que era cuando el solía estar en la universidad, el abuelo admiraba su trabajo, poniendo un tocadiscos con música tradicional china. Esto les ayudaba de terapia a ambos, por una parte, ella venia de china directamente, mientras que, el abuelo, era un descendiente directo del viejo guardián Yang, por lo que no estaba tan mal relacionado con sus raíces.

-Me Ling…- Era extraño oír su nombre completo, ya estaba tan acostumbra a que únicamente le decían Mei, olvidando que el abuelo conocía las raíces de su nombre completo, no es que tuviera dos nombres, su nombre era solo uno y tenía un significado que hacía referencia a su cabello; "hermosos destellos de piezas jade" -Quiero saber, cuan feliz eres al lado de mi nieto

El tono de voz, la simpleza de sus palabras, y la omisión de insultos calificativos hacia el chico le avisaron de que hablaba seriamente; dejo de lado sus pinceles, limpiándose la pintura de las manos en el blusón, ropa que ya no le servía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que utilizaba para no arruinar su ropa normal.

-Abuelo, la verdad es… que soy muy feliz al lado de Eric, lejos de sentirme aprisionada o controlada, con él puedo ser yo misma sin ningún problema- Se había acercado a él, sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, quedando ligeramente más abajo que él por la distancia entre el piso y el asiento de la silla -Me siento fuerte, amada, y mucho más segura de mi misma que antes

-Mi niña- El abuelo coloco su mano sobre la cabeza la chica -Eres tal y como mi hija era, amable, dulce, fuerte, perseverante… eres mi nieta también, siempre te he considerado parte de esta familia, y es un gran honor que hayas aceptado la compañía de Eric, espero que seas la luz que le hacía falta en su camino

Ese día, Mei había llevado algo de material para hacer un pastel en la casa, obviamente el chef no estaba del todo de acuerdo que una invitada, y novia del joven usara la cocina, pero ella estaba lista para romper con el molde de Eric, preparando el pastel que su madre hacia cuando él era niño.

-Ya volví…- Anunció el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí, notando que ni Mei y el abuelo se encontraban en el descanso de la escalera - ¿Dónde se habrán ido?

Dejo su mochila en la entrada, escuchando un alboroto en la cocina, lugar al que se dirigió sin miramientos, siendo interceptado por Mei.

-Te estábamos esperando- Sintió algo extraño en ella, como si le estuviera ocultando algo, su sonrisa la delataba -Vamos al comedor, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Ambos tomaron asiento en el comedor, donde ya se encontraba el abuelo sentado con su respectiva taza de té, de un momento a otro, el pastel estuvo frente a ellos, Mei trato de contener la emoción mientras Eric miraba con asombro lo que llegaba a la mesa.

-Espera, no…- Detuvo un impulso, uno muy fuerte por querer retirarse de la mesa, por huir de ahí -Mei… ¿tu?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunto ella, mirando al chico con una sonrisa en los labios -Es un pastel…

Si, era un pastel, pero para él, tenía un significado mucho más grande, uno en el cual ella no tenía conocimiento, donde se acercaba a tocar una fibra muy delicada de su ser. El abuelo hizo una seña, momento para el cual, una de las sirvientas dejó frente a la chica una taza con un Chai Latte y, frente a Eric, una humeante taza de café negro con poca leche.

Eric vio pasar la rebanada de pastel frente a su rostro, viendo como la dejaban frente a él, mirándola como si viera un monstruo, paseo la mirada del pastel al tenedor y viceversa, sintió la pesada mirada de su abuelo, haciéndolo vacilar ¡El no deseaba eso! Sin embargo, estaba seguro, de que, si no lo hacía, lo único que se ganaría sería un bastonazo por parte del anciano.

Tomo el cubierto con delicadeza, sentí el temblor en su mano, no… ¡el cubierto de verdad temblaba! Apenas toco la punta de la rebanada, partiendo lo más pequeño que podía bajo la mirada expectante de su novia, suspiró pesadamente mientras se llevaba el dulce a la boca.

Seriedad, no había expresión en su rostro, solo tomó otra probada, y otra, y otra, hasta que terminó con la rebanada. Tomó un sorbo de café y con los puños sobre la mesa, se levantó de su silla.

-Gracias…

Fue lo único que dijo, para darse media vuelta y retirarse con los ojos vidriosos.

-Creo que no salió como esperábamos- Murmuró Mei, tomando la taza y bebiendo un poco del líquido que contenía -Yo, creo que me retirare por hoy

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al abuelo para darle un beso de despedida, tomando su mochila a la salida y retirándose de la casa.

Cuando llego a su hogar, sentía que algo había salido mal en todo el plan, había estado deseando compartir con él todo lo que alguna vez le fue arrebatado, pero claro estaba que el no deseaba avanzar; había sentido el rechazo desde un principio, por lo que se tiro en la cama, permitiendo que Yue se dejara caer sobre ella, comenzando a asfixiarla.

-Tal vez no fue una buena idea…- Murmuró, acariciando las puntiagudas orejas del felino, permitiendo que ronroneara en su pecho mientras la mimaba con sus patas -Ay Yue, no debí haber ido tan lejos…

Sin pensarlo, se había quedado dormida con Yue sobre ella, quedándose así por varias horas, al menos hasta que Marinette irrumpió en su cuarto, al menos eso vio al abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que este tigre puede matarte de una asfixia? – Mei frunció el ceño, mirando para todos lados, sintiendo el cuerpo de Yue desaparecer de su vista y dándole el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, tallándose los ojos con los pulgares -Eric te ha estado marcando por horas, esta preocupado por ti

-Lo siento, no se que me paso…- Tomó su teléfono, viendo la cantidad enorme de llamadas y mensajes que tenía del chico; bostezo -Las once…

-¿Vas a regresarle la llamada?

-Si, o no estará tranquilo- Marinette sonrió, por suerte estaba despierta para recibir ese mensaje, o ella tampoco habría contestado -Gracias Mari, descansa

Se despidió de su prima y del gato y salió de la habitación, Mei se sentó a la orilla de la ventana, marcando el numero de su novio, quien respondiera al segundo timbre.

-Nena yo… lo siento… no quería…

-Eric, espera, tranquilo…- Se frotó la cara, tratando de espabilarse -No has hecho nada, la que metió la pata fui yo, nunca debí atreverme a hacer algo tan fuerte

Silencio, sepulcral silencio ¿Quién lo rompería?

-El abuelo me dijo lo de tu madre, el me hablo de los pasteles y postres que solía hacer para ti- Mei habló con culpa en la voz, pidiendo perdón tan discretamente que ni siquiera era capaz de continuar como tal -Perdóname… no volveré a hacerlo…

Nuevamente el silencio, por largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ¿Se había terminado todo? Sus labios se movían, como queriendo decir algo y, a la vez, no pudiera sacar lo que su pecho cargaba, pero entonces, la voz de él la trajo de vuelta a la vida.

-Pero quiero que lo hagas- Sorprendida, parpadeo unas cuantas veces -Estaba asustado, y lo siento mucho por mi reacción, se que no puedo engañar a tu sexto sentido, y te pido una disculpa, pero quiero que hagas todas las recetas de mama, para mi… y claro, para nuestros hijos…

-Eric…- Escuchar hablar al chico tan a futuro la enterneció, apenas tenían unos días de noviazgo, pero para ella, es como si fueran mas -Puedes asegurar eso

La paz había vuelto a ambos, sin querer, habían dado un paso enorme en su relación, el hecho de que Eric volviera a comer dulces, solo le decía al abuelo que esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y de lo que podía esperar de la chica.

…

El cumpleaños de Mei no había pasado desapercibido, habían celebrado con una cena al aire libre, una película en la casa de él y al día siguiente celebrado con la familia de la chica; obviamente, Chloe no podía faltar.

El trabajo en el muro le había llevado unos tres meses, alcanzando a terminarlo antes de año nuevo, un excelente regalo de año nuevo para el abuelo, quien quedó sorprendido por el trabajo de la chica, viendo en el espejo que había hecho de su difunta hija, algo que no lo había molestado, al contrario, le dio vitalidad.

Un nuevo año y cosas mejores les esperaban, en ningún momento habían dejado de combatir contra los draco-akumas, no teniendo noticias de Zhao, no de momento, algo que los mantenía tranquilos; sin embargo, el abuelo sabía que, probablemente, la paz debía terminar para dar paso a la recuperación del resto de los anillos.


	27. Yo soy

_Que difícil es retomar esto después de tanto bleach, espero les guste jeje _

* * *

Habían iniciado el año nuevo con el pie derecho, Luka había tomado la decisión de entrar a la universidad, deseaba ser mejor, así que, continuo con su gusto y afición por la música.

Esa tarde se encontraban en el Liberty, Luka estudiaba unas cuantas cosas teóricas, mientras Mei escuchaba música, o, mejor dicho, colocaba música para mantener relajado al chico mientras ella bocetaba algún cuadro que se le había ocurrido.

Debía ponerse a trabajar, sobre todo, por que Tom le había rentado un espacio cerca de la panadería para colocar una pequeña galería de arte, lugar donde ahora podía recibir ahí a sus clientes y citarlos sin problema alguno; obviamente seguía trabajando en la panadería, creando obras maestras en cada nuevo pedido.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para el viernes? - Preguntó Luka, sacándola de su concentración, algo que le hizo reír a él, ya que estaba de cabeza en el sofá, con los pies colgando por el respaldo y la cabeza cerca del suelo -Hay una presentación en la universidad, obvio es de los grupos más adelantados, pero es como una formalidad el que asistamos, podemos llevar un acompañante

-Por supuesto, me emociona conocer tu universidad- Expresó ella, revolcándose en el sofá para enderezarse, mareándose en el intento, escuchando el cronometro sonar dentro del barco - ¡El pastel!

Se movió velozmente, rengueando un poco por el frío y el dolor en la pierna, las secuelas eran inevitables, por lo que la temporada de frío se había convertido en la peor época para ella y su vieja lesión.

-El choco flan esta listo, estoy segura de que a Juleka y Rose les encantara

\- ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? - Preguntó el chico, atrayendo a su novia por la cintura y besándole la sien, algo que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja -Al contrario, amamos tus postres

Mei apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho, echando un vistazo a sus papeles, soltando un bufido por todo lo que tenía que leer.

-Yo nunca dije que tuvieras que ser un profesional para seguir a mi lado- Dijo ella, un tanto… triste, ya que Luka había afirmado que deseaba estudiar una carrera para poder darle un futuro mejor a ella y a su futura familia, haciéndola sonrojar por pensar en algo como eso a pesar de haberse convertido en novios en tan poco tiempo -Luka…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Mei- Luka volteo a verla, notando algo de desconcierto en su mirada, la cual, se había perdido en la nada -Mei ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?

-Es que… creí que ambos seguiríamos el camino que deseábamos, uno no tan, complicado…

-Quiero asegurar nuestro futuro, voy a esforzarme, de eso no hay duda y ese es el camino que deseo seguir- Mei soltó una risita, podía escuchar esas palabras toda su vida, y nunca iba a cansarse -No cometeré el mismo error de perderte, y ahora más que nunca, estoy decidido a continuar por este camino

Suspiró, luego beso la mejilla del chico y miró su reloj en la muñeca.

-Bueno, si no te das prisa, tu jefe va a despedirte- Aseguro la chica, haciendo que Luka maldijera por lo bajo mientras recogía sus cosas -Vete, yo recojo esto

-Eres la mejor- Luka beso sus labios, deteniéndose unos segundos extra para saborear el labial de la chica, siempre usaba de frutas -Te veo mañana…

Luka alcanzo a tomar su mochila y salir corriendo del barco, despidiéndose con la mano de su novia. Mei sonrió, comenzando a guardar los cuadernos y libros, llevándolos hasta la habitación de Luka; cuando salió a cubierta, Anarka la sorprendió, dándole el susto de su vida.

-Lamento haberte asustado Mei- Se disculpo la mujer, riendo sonoramente - ¿Ya se ha ido Luka?

-Si, acaba de irse hace unos momentos- Había recuperado el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración -Y creo que yo también debo irme, tengo unos cuadros pendientes para esta semana

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas? – Mei asintió, aunque ya había tenido muchas conversaciones con Anarka, le sorprendió que quisiera hablar con ella en ese momento, guiándola hasta uno de los sofás en el exterior -Quiero darte las gracias, por hacer que mi Luka haya tomado esa decisión de continuar sus estudios

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Mei, sobre todo, porque ella no había obligado al chico a nada, por lo que agacho la mirada.

-Yo no he hecho nada, él tomó la decisión por cuenta propia- Anarka miró sorprendida a la chica -Decidió empezar un trabajo formal, sin importar si eso nos quitaba tiempo para vernos, solo puedo apoyarlo, no tengo nada que reprocharle, porque yo tengo dos trabajos y decidí que no continuaría mis estudios después de la preparatoria

\- ¿Y eres feliz con lo que tienes? – Mei miró a la mujer con curiosidad -Tu trabajo, lo que haces, como lo haces ¿lo amas?

-Por supuesto, vivo para el arte, me encanta…

-Entonces puedes seguir ese camino, porque es tu manera de expresarte, de ser tu misma, y a mi me encanta- Una sonrisa de la mujer la hizo sentir mejor, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros -Si mi hijo hubiera seguido el camino de la música sin un guía, tal vez solo sería el famoso Luka Couffaine que una vez quiso ser, pero con un guía, una dirección, llegara más allá de lo que el imagina, y también lo apoyo; me encanta ver que encontró en ti la dirección correcta

Anarka abrazo a la chica, depositando un beso en su frente y poniéndose de pie, Mei imitó el gesto, despidiéndose de Anarka y volviendo a su hogar.

Los fines de semana apenas y tenían tiempo para verse, los viernes y sábado era cuando más trabajo tenía ella en la pastelería, los sábados por la mañana, Luka la veía desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, momento para el cual, el se retiraba a trabajar. Había conseguido un trabajo de mesero en un restaurante, generalmente tenían música en vivo, y esperaba algún día poder esta ahí.

…

Con la relación consumada y todo pareciendo marchar en orden, Eric no tenía de otra más que de concentrarse en los entrenamientos con Chloe, a quien había terminado por conocer, por estudiar y analizar. Desde su punto de vista, había cambiado bastante, ambos tenían algo en común, y esa era la amistad con la portadora principal de la caja.

-Oye Chloe…- Llamó el chico a la rubia, quien comenzaba a alejarse para tomar sus cosas, por lo que se giró a ver al pelirrojo - ¿Vas a ocuparte esta noche?

-Creo que no ¿necesitas algo?

Eric la invitó a un concierto, tal vez salir los dos juntos afianzara el lazo que estaban creando en sus entrenamientos; la idea no era tan descabellada, y no es que buscara un refugio, sino que, solamente deseaba conocer mejor a la portadora del dragón del tiempo.

…

Tres semanas habían transcurrido con suma normalidad, los ataques de dracos o akumas habían disminuidos después de esa batalla donde Zhao apareciera, y no por eso mantenían la guardia baja, al contrario, Mei, Eric y Chloe se habían vuelto más unidos que nunca.

Mei cayó de sentón en el piso, había llegado casi a la mitad de la cuerda, pero su pierna le había impedido continuar.

\- ¿Estas bien, Mei Ling? – Pregunto el abuelo, acercándose a ella mientras se sostenía la pierna que había sido lesionada -Ve a tomar un descanso

-No, estoy bien abuelo, solo fue un desliz- Mei volvió a ponerse de pie, pero la pierna le falló de nuevo -Ok, tomare un descanso

Se sentó en una silla a un lado del abuelo, descansando la pierna, observando a sus amigos llegar hasta la cima ¿de donde sacaba el abuelo esos entrenamientos? Parecían entrenamientos militares, y si así fuere, le sorprendía que Chloe pudiera ganarle a Eric.

Ambos se acercaron a la peli jade con notable preocupación en el rostro, aunque ella les afirmara que no había pasado nada, retirándose de los entrenamientos por ese día. Pasó por el restaurante donde Luka trabajaba, alcanzando a verlo a lo lejos, por lo que decidió seguir con su camino; eso era suficiente para ella.

La tierra tembló, del piso comenzaron a brotar raíces gruesas que rompían y apresaban todo a su paso, sintió un tirón en su muñeca, pudiendo ver a duras penas la sonrisa de su novio, quien la ponía a salvo.

-Vaya momento para que esto pase- Afirmó el chico -Si te vi pasar, y agradezco haber salido corriendo para alcanzarte

Otro temblor, ella había alzado el rostro, alcanzando a ver como escombros de los edificios comenzaban a caer. Tomó la mano de Luka, llevándolo hasta un edificio donde tenía suficiente espacio para que los dos pudieran cubrirse de los escombros.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó él, notando que ambos estaban llenos de polvo, aunque, estaban atrapados entre varios escombros y raíces que les impedían moverse con facilidad. Mei asintió, mirando a su alrededor -Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí

Claro que debían hacerlo, Yang debía ir a terminar con ese draco akuma, pero Luka se había vuelto muy perceptivo, sería difícil escapar de su intuición.

-Puedo intentar salir por ahí- Señalo ella a un pequeño espacio que había entre unas cuantas tablas, piedras y raíces con ramas que se atravesaban en su camino -Soy más pequeña que tú

-No puedo dejar que vayas tu sola por ahí- Oh, sabía que eso pasaría -Encontremos la manera de salir juntos

Se movieron con cuidado, no sabían si las raíces desaparecerían de un momento a otro pero, notando que cada vez que temblaba, se les cerraban los caminos más viables; entre todo ese alboroto y el polvo, Mei trató de alejarse repetidas veces del chico, pero siempre terminaba por alcanzarla, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, ambos.

Intento un nuevo escape furtivo, pero Luka la pesco en el acto, por lo que se rindió, mirando a Luka a los ojos, notando cierto atisbo de molestia.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con algo de enojo en su voz - ¿Por qué si estoy tratando de ponerte a salvo tratas de huir de mí? ¿No confías en mí?

Malditos deberes de guardiana, malditos secretos, maldito el día en que se convirtió en guardiana, en portadora de anillos de dragón; pero nunca maldito el día en que Luka se le confesó abiertamente.

Mei se giró, sin retirar su muñeca aprisionada por los dedos de Luka, mirando el piso, manteniendo una expresión serena ante todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Torció los labios en un gesto que ni siquiera ella reconocería, miró al chico y retiro su vista varias veces, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mei…

Esta vez suspiro, derrotada, porque sabía que debía revelar su secreto, a él; pero solo SU secreto, no el de sus amigos.

-Luka, yo… tengo algo que decirte, algo que no puedes decirle a nadie- Luka la miró con extrañeza, como si no entendiera sus palabras, acercándose más a ella, mirando sus ojos grises para asegurarse de que no mentía -Yo soy… yo soy, Yang

Acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, no dejando de ver sus orbes grises en ningún momento, sobre todo, porque él también tenía un secreto que revelarle.

-Y yo soy Viperion- Sintió la espalda de la chica tensarse mientras lo miraba sorprendida -Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos y los ayudemos a derrotar a ese draco akuma

Mei tenia aun algo de temor, saber que él era Viperion le preocupaba, porque, como Yang, mantenía una relación de odio con su compañero de batalla ¿esto cambiaria de ahora en adelante? No lo sabía, pero ver a Luka transformarse en Viperion le erizo la piel.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Mei seguía ahí, de pie, en su forma civil, mientras Viperion se acercaba a ella -Mei…

-Creo que estoy preocupada por algo que pueda pasar, pero no lo sabre hasta que no sea Yang- De un momento a otro, los dragones aparecieron, transformándola en Yang -Hagamos que esto se vea tan natural como antes

-Puedo hacerlo- Murmuró el chico, bajando la máscara de la dragón y besándola, pero ella respondió de una manera un tanto mas feroz de lo que hubiera hecho la chica bajo la mascara -Vaya, alguien es mas intensa con su miraculous activado

-No quieras jugar con el dragón, o podría resultar fatal- Respondió ella, lanzando un poder hacia los escombros, logrando crear un hueco por donde salir - ¿Estas listo?

-Por supuesto…

Ambos salieron de entre los escombros, dirigiéndose velozmente a donde el akuma, Yue mostró una alegría al ver a su amiga llegar, no opinando lo mismo de Viperion, ya que, de alguna u otra forma, continuaba cayéndole mal.

El akuma era un dragón de bosque con habilidades algo extrañas, ya que antes de que naciera una nueva mata de raíces, el suelo temblaba, luego lo calcinaba, y de las cenizas, comenzaba a brotar lo que se podía considerar como un bosque nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a este enemigo? – Cuestionó Qu, ya que ninguno de sus ataques parecía eficiente -Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos…

-Zhao amplifico el poder de sus dracos de una manera que desconocemos, no podemos permitir que destruya más la ciudad- Si, ya tenía un plan, y eso implicaba cambiar de anillos nuevamente -Qu, trata de detenerle o revertir el tiempo, volveré en un instante

Había desaparecido sin mirar al portador de la serpiente, sobre todo, porque no era la primera vez que desaparecía así y volvía con un nuevo poder. Llegar a casa de los Yang y que el abuelo la recibiera con la caja en las manos ya era costumbre, pero sabia que anillos tomar esta vez.

\- ¿Utilizaras la misma combinación?

-Dejare al dragón nube de momento, solo necesito agua y hielo- Se colocó ambos anillos sin retirarse ninguno de los propios -Espero sea suficiente

Sin el dragón nube, solo cambió ligeramente su apariencia, todo había permanecido exactamente igual, la única diferencia, era su abdomen expuesto y sus pies descalzos, que incluso ella sentía mucho más libre al no llevar los tacones con los que siempre había luchado.

Yang apareció de nuevo frente a sus amigos, sorprendiéndoles de nuevo el cambio que había en su vestimenta, en su físico, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a analizar al draco akuma.

-Tal parece que los draco han perfeccionado su metástasis con los akuma de Hawk Moth- Comentó Yue, mirando con despreció al enemigo -No recuerdo mucho de cuando fui akumatizado, pero el hecho de tener a mis tres dragones activados, más las escamas de Tiamat y el akuma, todo fue demasiado poderoso aun para mí

-No tienes porque recordar eso- Agregó la chica, tomando la mano de Yue y apretándola con fuerza -No hemos de hablar de eso nunca más, ahora, lo primero es impedir que cree nuevas raíces, y espero no haberme equivocado de dragones

-Portas demasiados ¿estas bien? – Yang asintió, retirándose de su lado y comenzando a trazar su estrategia -Te has vuelto más fuerte…

Esa acción no paso desapercibida para la serpiente, quien vio algo similar en ese comportamiento, algo que ya había visto ¿sería posible?

Agua y hielo comenzaron a atacar ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de ese Akuma? ¿Qué propósito tenía? ¿Contra quién iba? No, los últimos draco akuma no tenían un propósito una venganza, solo querían acabar con los portadores, y ya estaban conscientes de que Zhao estaba al tanto por si algo salía como lo había planeado, pero nunca contaba con la aparición de nuevos anillos.

\- ¡Ese no es el verdadero draco akuma! - Grito Yang mientras contenía una nueva oleada de raíces mientras era impulsada contra un edificio.

Todos habían escuchado eso, no es que les gustara ver a la chica pelear sola unos momentos, pero que descubriera eso en tan poco tiempo los dejó pasmados. Se miraron entre sí ¿Quién era entonces su enemigo? Una sombra se había posicionado detrás de Chat Noir, pero el báculo de Qu ya estaba interfiriendo con el ataque.

-Que buen truco- Dijo la portadora del tiempo mientras rechazaba al enemigo, Chat le agradeció, no bajando la guardia ante nuevos posibles ataques -Hay que asegurarnos de que sea la original

\- ¿Dónde esta Yang? – Preguntó Ladybug, notando que la chica no aparecía -Ustedes encárguense de ella, yo iré por Yang…

-No, te necesitamos aquí- Espetó Yue, mirando a la mariquita -Yang puede encargarse de ese enemigo, pero si este que tenemos frente a nosotros nos esta volviendo a engañar, entonces tendremos problemas

La persona que estaba frente a ellos, quien fuera la draco akumatizada real sacó un báculo de madera, que comenzó a moverlo y a invocar más y más raíces, las cuales fueron eliminadas con las garras de Chat Noir.

Enfrascados en su propia batalla, no podían ir a auxiliarla, pero ella podía inmovilizar a su enemigo de un movimiento, o al menos, eso creía, dejó escapar una gran cantidad de agua, la cual luego congelo, logrando su cometido; había utilizado una gran cantidad de poder mágico, pero había logrado congelarle bajo el cero absoluto.

-Recuérdenme felicitar a Zhao cuando la vuelva a ver- Susurro, sobre todo, porque estaba apoyada en un muro, sosteniéndose el brazo derecho, el cual había resultado lastimado al momento del impacto -Distraernos de esa manera con dos… no puede ser… este es un sentimonstruo… Ladybug ya me había contado de estas cosas…

El dragón se había librado del cero absoluto, soltando una nueva oleada de ataques que contuvo, si más edificios resultaban con daños, la magia de Suanni sería insuficiente, por lo que esperaba fuera su compañera la que revirtiera todo el caos.

-Ladybug, creo que tengo el punto en el que se encuentra la escama y el akuma- Anunció Chat Noir después de un rato de combate -Pero necesito a Yang, entre los dos será más fácil

-Pero ella sigue luchando contra el otro enemigo- Exclamó la mariquita, mirando de reojo en dirección a su amiga -Tenemos que encargarnos de ella nosotros solos

-Qu, ve a tratar de ayudar a Yang, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta mujer- La aludida miró a su compañero, había duda, mucha duda y miedo -Temo que no solo sea obra de Hawk Moth

La dragón del tiempo desapareció, apresurándose a llegar hasta su amiga, quien apenas podía repeler los ataques del sentimonstruo, notando la herida en su brazo y lo cansada que estaba.

Un toque del báculo de Qu logró frenar al monstruo por unos momentos, al menos para darle tiempo a su amiga de poder recuperarse; le ayudo a levantarse y la movió de lugar, alejándola del peligro momentáneamente.

-No es un akuma, es un sentimonstruo- Alcanzó a decir Yang, apoyándose en una chimenea y recuperándose de todo el esfuerzo - ¿Aun no pueden derrotar al verdadero?

-No, Chat Noir encontró la localización de la escama y el akuma, pero si es un sentimonstruo, este no va a desaparecer tan fácilmente- Yang volvía a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose por el cansancio -Deberías dejar alguno de tus anillos

Yang desapareció, dejando ver a su amiga, la cual, se quito uno de los anillos, entregándoselo a ella.

-Se que puedes hacer el ritual, no tendré la magia suficiente para hacerlo cuando esto termine- Comentó la peli jade, volviendo a activar sus poderes, sintiendo una carga menor al haber entregado un dragón -Mucho mejor. Confío en ti, Chloe…

Yang se retiro nuevamente, dejando a su amiga pensando en lo que debía hacer.

-Tal vez, es tiempo de que avances- Le murmuro el pequeño dragón -Combinado con mi hermana del tiempo, el trabajo de purificación es menor, lo harás bien

Yang se había vuelto a enfrascar en su propia batalla, no lo había notado por estar tratando de proteger la ciudad, pero ahora pudo ver claramente como el dragón llevaba un arete en una de sus orejas ¿Podría ser ese el objeto que contuviera al Amok?

No lo pensó dos veces, arrancando el arete a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, partiéndolo a la mitad y dejando escapar la pluma.

-Qu, vasija vacía y atrapa el amok, debemos guardarlo para Ladybug- El sentimonstruo desapareció lentamente, dándoles un respiro a ellas -Debo ir a ayudar a Ladybug y el resto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yang salió en dirección a donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban, alcanzó a golpear al enemigo, rompiendo sus escamas y dejando escapar el akuma. No había amuleto encantado, por lo que, fue Yue quien mirara a su compañera.

\- ¿No vas a hacer el ritual? - Preguntó con curiosidad, pero Yang negó con la cabeza -Yang…

-Yo no tengo a Suanni- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el dragón del tiempo, por lo que dio unos pasos hacia ella -Qu, se que lo harás bien

Wu se acercó a la mujer en el piso, comenzando a realizar el ritual, pero el poder combinado de ambos dragones agilizo el ritual, terminando en menor tiempo del que normalmente tardaba Yang; orgullosa de su amiga, Yang sonrió para ella, algo que pocas veces ocurría.

Cuando el equipo se separó, Yang se separó de ellos, Eric y Chloe entendieron el mensaje, ella tenía algo que hacer antes de ir con el maestro. Se metió a un callejón cercano al restaurante, chocando con el bicolor al salir.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella asintió, abrazando al chico con ahínco, apresándolo entre sus brazos e inhalando su aroma, el beso la coronilla de la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos -Estabas herida…

-Las heridas sanan, aunque dejan la piel sensible por unos días- Luka retiro un poco la chaqueta de Mei, viendo que, efectivamente, había un rastro mínimo como si fuera una cicatriz -Estaré bien, de momento necesito ir con mi maestro a devolver los anillos que tome

-No me gustaría que fueras sola…

-Luka, voy a estar bien, de ahí volveré a casa- Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón -Te llamare si necesito algo ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo, pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa

Asintió, un beso bastó para que ambos pudieran continuar con su camino, la jornada de Luka todavía no terminaba, por lo que dejó a la chica partir sola hacia donde tuviera que ir.

Por su parte, Mei se dio prisa en llegar a la casa de los Yang, lugar donde sus dos amigos la esperaban, devolviendo los anillos del dragón del Mar y el blanco, tomando de su amiga a Suanni.

-Maestro…- Llamo la chica, haciendo una reverencia y acercándose al hombre -Creo que Zhao y Hawk Moth están comenzando a fortalecerse, a este paso, no seremos capaces de hacerlo nosotros tres, necesitamos más poder

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso mi niña, pero antes de continuar, necesitan fortalecer sus mentes- El abuelo coloco su bastón en la frente de la chica -Aun tengo cosas que enseñarles a ustedes tres ¿crees estar lista para otro aliado?

-No estoy del todo segura maestro, pero…- Mei lo miró, con algo de curiosidad en los ojos -Podríamos recurrir al uso de anillos y miraculous combinados

-Esa podría ser una buena opción, mientras terminamos el entrenamiento- Afirmó el abuelo, sonriendo para la chica -Pero debes dejar de pelear sola, si vas a sumar un nuevo aliado, necesitas continuar aprendiendo a luchar con tus amigos

-Si, maestro- La chica reverencio al abuelo -Con su permiso, maestro….

Mei salió de la sala donde solían hacer sus reuniones, seguida de sus dos amigos, quienes suspiraron una vez estuvieron fuera y con la puerta cerrada.

-Gracias por todo chicos, creo… que hoy metí la pata…

-Perdimos un poco de sincronía, podemos recuperarla con un poco más de practica- Mei agacho la cabeza, sabía que, en parte era su culpa por no estar tanto tiempo presente en los entrenamientos -Oye, volveremos a ser los de antes

-Debo volver a casa, yo…- No había necesidad de agregar nada más, Eric sentía su magia en constante conflicto -Gracias por todo…

-Las llevare a casa…

Afirmó el pelirrojo, Mei agradecía la acción, no sintiéndose merecedora de ese favor por parte de su amigo. No le sorprendió, Eric le había abierto la puerta a Chloe tan caballerosamente que creyó ver una sonrisa de amor entre ellos ¡Que giros daba la vida! Pero le alegraba, ellos eran lo más preciado que tenia y, si podían encontrar la felicidad uno en el otro ¿Qué mas daba? Ella los apoyaría siempre.

Cuando estuvo en su casa, la chica envió el mensaje a su novio, cenó con sus tíos y luego se dispusieron a ver una película mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirla, estaba agotada, pelear con seis anillos a la vez terminaba por dejarla sin energías.

El sonar de su teléfono la asustó, sus tíos rieron mientras ella se levantaba del sofá, tropezándose con cuanta cosa se atravesaba en su camino.

-Hey, tranquila…- Dijo la voz del chico al otro lado mientras terminaba de maldecir por haberse pegado en el dedo chiquito del pie - ¿Estas bien?

-Si…- Contuvo un gemido, apretando el puño de la mano libre -Perdona, estaba viendo una película y… estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, es normal después de ese combate- Escuchó a la chica suspirar, luego un maullido -¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que paso hoy?

-Preferiría que descansaras- Le respondió ella, mientras soltaba un gemido por el peso en su vientre, Yue había tomado lugar sobre ella -Y creo que Yue opina lo mismo, te veré después de clases ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto- Afirmó el muchacho, Mei escucho que estaba llegando a su hogar -Descansa…

-Tu también…- El silencio se apodero de ambos, como si hubiera algo que no estuviera claro, algo que deseaba salir al aire -Te amo Luka…

-Te amo, Mei…

La llamada finalizó, pero su cuerpo no pudo soportar más, quedándose dormida con la misma ropa que traía puesta, con Yue sobre ella y una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

El clima aun era algo frío, por lo que había llegado a comprar un Chai Latte y un Capuchino Moka, esperando a su novio en el mismo lugar de siempre, algo nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar esa tarde.

-¿Quieres un poco de incienso? – Susurró Suanni en su oído, bajo el gorro -Eso podría calmarte

-No Sua, esta bien, gracias- No sabía si temblaba de frío o de nervios, pero tal vez eran ambas, sobre todo, cuando alcanzó a ver el cabello bicolor de su chico y una brisa se coló por debajo de su falda, aunque llevara medias gruesas y botas, eso no servía de mucho -Ay, hable demasiado rápido…

-Hey- Luka beso su frente, como primer recibimiento, luego beso sus labios lentamente, disfrutando su aroma y su brillo -Me leíste la mente

Mei sonrió, entregándole su bebida y comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar despejado, obviamente, nadie podía oírlos, aunque era normal hablar con algunos códigos, no querían que algo se fuera a escapar de sus bocas accidentalmente.

Llegaron hasta un lugar donde la gente escaseaba, apoyándose en una barda, mirando un lago parcialmente congelado, mientras el calor de las bebidas aun los calentaba, el vapor subía, siendo llevado por el viento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que confiabas en mi- Ataco, tenía que ser el que más dudas tuviera sobre la chica, porque no había podido revelarle su secreto a él -Se supone que no habría secretos entre nosotros

Mei suspiró, dio un sorbo a su te, esperando poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación, sus sentimientos, su pesar.

-Por que tenía miedo… aun tengo miedo, Zhao no es como Hawk Moth, ella desea sangre- Luka miraba con atención a la chica, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, el miedo, los nervios -Tengo miedo de que sepa nuestras identidades, de que sepa que eres tú a quien elegí para este camino; a ella no le va a preocupar si eres un portador de anillo o no, las amenazas son suficientes, mi corazón sigue siendo débil… aunque no lo parezca…

-Ahora yo también tengo miedo por ti, pero puedo ser fuerte por los dos…

-No conoces a Zhao, tengo años combatiendo contra ella, mucho antes de venir aquí, y me siguió- Hizo una mueca, no estando muy segura de querer darle más detalles al chico -Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir la caja del panteón draconico

-Entonces hagámoslo juntos, te ayudare a proteger la caja- La abrazó, una cercanía que la reconfortaba, que la hacia sentir invencible -Pero no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros, quiero que confíes en mí

-Te lo prometo, pero ahora no voy a estar tranquila- Mei se quito uno de sus guantes, retirándose el anillo de Yazi, colocándoselo a Luka en uno de sus dedos -Quiero que lo conserves, él te ayudara en caso de un draco akuma, creo que es el que mejor va contigo

-Mei ¿Estás segura? – Yazi miró a ambos, escondiéndose ahora en la chaqueta del bicolor -Él a ha sido tu compañero durante muchos años

-Confío en ti y en Yazi para esto- Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y besando su mano -Te quiero a salvo, y si para eso debo separarme de mi mejor amigo, lo hare. Yo voy a estar bien, tomare otro anillo de la caja si es necesario, pero Sua, Bax y Jia me cuidaran

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, como tratando de encontrar una falla en las palabras del otro, sonriendo, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos mentía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? - Mei miró al chico, esta vez era el quien tomaba el valor necesario, ya que, de ser cierto, sabría la identidad de otro dragón. Asintió, temerosa por la seriedad del chico -Yue Fei, la manera en como se tratan, como se hablan, sus miradas, es la misma que tú y Eric suelen mantener…

La sangre se le heló, pasó saliva con pesadez; él la miró con curiosidad al sentir su silencio. Luka no necesito que ella dijera algo, eso era suficiente, porque ella era un libro abierto para él.

-Si guardo tu secreto, es obvio que guardare el de él- Luka deposito un casto beso en sus labios, uno que sellaría su promesa de guardar su secreto -Vamos al barco antes de que te congeles, hoy tengo la noche libre, así que podemos ver alguna película con Jule y Rose

-Eso suena perfecto

Ambos caminaron hasta el Liberty, metiéndose a la habitación del chico, quien la cubrió con una manta que tenía sobre la cama, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, mientras preparaba algunas bebidas calientes.

Por la noche, y como acordaron ambos, los cuatro se dispusieron a ver películas, aunque tal vez se hubiera dormido antes de que terminara la cuarta película, despertando al día siguiente en la cama del chico, y una nota a su lado.


	28. Modelo de Primera

_Al fin pude avanzar a esta historia! _

_Jajajajaja_

_El tema de este capitulo me llevo por otro lado, pero me hizo recordar algo que me estoy saltando, así que lo retomo en el siguiente :D _

* * *

La galería había tomado vuelo, ahora parecía mucho más ocupada que nunca, por lo que tuvo que designar días fijos en su nuevo trabajo, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, encerrada, mientras recibía gente; incluso hubo quienes preguntaron por clases de pintura, algo que no tenía contemplado, pero que podría funcionar por las tardes.

Estaba trabajando en un pastel de último momento, debía presentarlo antes de las cuatro, por lo que había dejado de lado su visita a su novio por ese día, concentrada de lleno en su obra de arte. La clienta había pedido un pastel que fuera completamente como el mar, lo quería al día, por lo que lo trabajo desde temprana hora, comenzando a pintarlo poco a poco, un pastel de dos pisos que llevaría al final un pequeño bote pescador.

\- ¡Magnífico! – La dama había entrado a la panadería, viendo a la chica terminar los últimos detalles, había llegado quince minutos antes, logrando ver los último detalles -Tanta profundidad, tanta elegancia, los detalles, el amor por los colores, el azul… hipnotizante…

-Es un honor escuchar sus palabras- Agradeció la chica, limpiando un poco su desastre después de soltar los pinceles -Esta terminado

-Niña, eres fantástica

-Gracias _madame_, pero solo hago mi trabajo- Junto sus manos al frente e hizo una reverencia -Llevare en mi mente sus palabras siempre que sienta que no estoy haciendo algo bien

La dama era una clienta frecuente, se había enamorado tanto del arte plasmado en los pasteles, que solía pedir cada mes un pastel, pero esta vez, estaba cubriendo una ocasión especial, razón por la cual, había ido de último momento y con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

Estaba agotada físicamente, había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener un pulso estable, le dolía el hombro y el cuello; definitivamente necesitaba un masaje.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento, sonriendo bobamente al ver al remitente.

-Lo siento caballero, pero mi turno ha terminado, los pasteles especiales se toman pedido a primera hora de la mañana…

-_Que lastima, creí que podría encargar algo sumamente delicioso de último momento_\- Las palabras del chico la hicieron reír, estaba recogiendo su desastre, por lo que tenía el teléfono sostenido con el hombro - _¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? _

-Cliente frecuente, siempre termina encantada con mis pasteles- Llevaba los pinceles a un recipiente donde los dejaba remojar unos minutos, esto le ayudaba a que la pintura no se adhiriera a las cerdas - ¿Y tú? ¿Todo en orden?

-_Si, termine algunas cosas pendientes y avance a lo nuevo, estoy comiendo algo antes de irme al trabajo_

-Me alegra oír eso- Apenas había alcanzado a tomarle foto al pastel antes de que desapareciera de su vista, definitivamente debía tenerlo entre su muestrario, pero vio a Marinette llegar con Adrien, cosa rara entre todo el asunto -Mañana es día de galería ¿vienes?

-_Por supuesto, a mí también me encanta verte en tu propio ambiente_

-Oye, comienzo a desenvolverme bien en el tuyo, sigo esperan que me enseñes a cantar

-_Sus deseos son órdenes, _madeimoselle…

Marinette le había hecho señas, por lo que asintió, se alejó un poco para poder terminar aquella llamada, sentándose en el primer escalón.

-Debo dejarte, al parecer Marinette y Adrien necesitan mis servicios- Suspiró, dándole tiempo al chico de que él también lo hiciera -Hasta mañana, suerte en el trabajo. Te amo

-_Te amo, suerte_

Se sacudió el mandil cuando se puso de pie, acercándose a su prima y su novio, quienes la esperaban con una sonrisa… ¿extraña? Sintió que había algo detrás de sus sonrisas, algo que le provoco escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos entre manos? – Pregunto la mayor, haciendo que sus sonrisas se ensancharan -Marinette… Adrien…

\- ¿Has pensado ser modelo alguna vez? – Preguntó Marinette, haciendo que su prima abriera los ojos, negando con la cabeza -Por favor, al menos en lo que encontramos a alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo

-Espera, tranquila Marinette, explícale lo que pasa primero o la vas a asustar- Adrien rio, sobre todo porque su novia parecía más emocionada de lo normal -Lo que sucede, es que se confecciono un vestido, pero la modelo renunció, no encontramos a alguien que pueda hacer las pruebas finales, y después de un rato de estar analizándolo, llegamos a la conclusión de que podrías ayudarnos a finalizar el vestido, tienes las mismas características de la otra chica, por lo que creemos que sería de gran ayuda tu presencia

-No lo sé Adrien, tengo mucho trabajo aquí y la galería…

-No será más de dos semanas, las convocatorias están abiertas, mi padre solo necesita terminar los vestidos para la pasarela y los promocionales- Mei pudo ver las suplicas en sus ojos, si aceptaba, probablemente no vería a Luka en sus ratos libres, y la verdad, no estaba segura de querer retrasar algo tan importante, sobre todo, cuando la nueva colección estaba por salir a la venta -Por favor, solo será en lo que encontramos a la modelo

-Solo mientras encuentran modelo

Adrien y Marinette abrazaron a la chica, definitivamente estaba loca, y lo creyó aún más cuando el rubio la convenciera de ir esa misma tarde a su casa a ver a su padre, quien miró con curiosidad a la chica.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Cheng- Comenzó a hablar el hombre, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica, quien le saludara con su mano -Veo que ha aceptado trabajar para mí, espero que mi hijo le haya explicado la situación en la que nos encontramos

-Así es, señor…

-Es raro no encontrar una modelo que quiera trabajar con la casa Agreste, sobre todo, cuando se acerca una nueva colección para primavera- ¿Frustración? ¿cansancio? Estaba agotado mentalmente -Generalmente elegimos a la modelo con meses de anticipación, pero esta vez se fue de nuestras manos, la chica partió al extranjero, la publicidad debe ser anunciada, debe haber meses de anticipación

-No se preocupe señor Agreste, será un honor para mí ayudar a su causa- Gabriel hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, tomo la mano de la chica y la beso con elegancia -Cuente conmigo…

\- ¿Podríamos hacer unas pruebas hoy mismo? – Pregunto el hombre sin soltar la mano de la peli jade -Si usted lo permitiera, señorita Cheng

-Por supuesto, no tengo problemas

Gabriel, Nathalie, Adrien, Marinette y ella subieron al auto, dirigiéndose a la casa de modas donde el diseñador tenía a la gente bajo sus órdenes trabajando, lugar donde también se llevaban a cabo algunas sesiones.

Un hombre se encargó de tomar las medidas de la chica, confirmando que las medidas eran exactamente iguales, a excepción del busto y cadera, donde la china parecía destacar un poco, pero nada que un leve reajuste o que la misma tela podría cubrir.

Mei fue llevada a los vestidores, donde le colocaron uno de los vestidos de esa temporada; Gabriel se acercó a tomar nota de los detalles, de los ajustes, pero estaba intrigado, si no conseguía modelo… ¿aceptaría?

-Se harán los ajustes pertinentes, estará listo para mañana- Una seña fue suficiente para que uno de los fotógrafos se acercara - ¿Sería tan amable de permitirnos tomar algunas fotos para tener un pre antes de los finales?

Asintió, estaba recibiendo demasiada atención por parte de este hombre y eso la tenía nerviosa, aunque Marinette y Adrien estuvieran con ella. Las fotos se llevaron a cabo con soltura, con naturalidad, a veces los comentarios del rubio le ayudaban a relajarse, mostrando una faceta más real.

Cuando terminaron, los tres chicos volvieron a la casa de las chicas, pero Adrien no se quedó más tiempo, permitiéndole a ambas trabajar en lo que tuvieran pendiente.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste? – Le preguntó Marinette a su prima mientras trabajaba en un cuadro, estaba concentrada, pero, al mismo tiempo, pensando sus palabras - ¿Nerviosa?

Mei soltó una risa explosiva, llenándose el rostro con pintura, no pudiendo controlarse.

\- ¿Nerviosa? Me estaba derritiendo, si no fuera porque Adrien y tu estaban ahí, definitivamente no hubiera podido hacer nada- Lanzó un juguete, haciendo que Yue saliera de su escondite, atrapándolo en el aire -Demasiada atención, no puedo hacerlo Mari, me volveré loca…

-Solo serán unos días, por favor- La sonrisa suplicante, los ojos ¿no había algo que no pudiera evitar de su prima? -Hare lo que sea

-No tienes que hacer nada, solo apóyame en esto y todo estará bien…

…

Luka apareció minutos después del medio día, llevaba su guitarra, pero notó algo en ella que llamó su atención inmediatamente; pudo sentirlo al contacto de sus labios, en sus ojos, sus caricias se lo transmitían y gritaban por querer salir.

-Oye- Luka tomó su mano mientras ella dejaba el pincel sobre el godete - ¿Sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme? Anoche no quise molestarte cuando terminé mi jornada

-Si, paso algo… extraño…- Se giro en su banco para verlo de frente, agachando un poco la cabeza, pero mirando sus ojos -No quiero que esto cambie nuestros planes, pero probablemente no podamos vernos como lo hacíamos

\- ¿Debo comenzar a asustarme? – Preguntó, riendo por la seriedad de las palabras de su novia, quien relajara su semblante y su cuerpo -Eso es un no…

-Voy a ser modelo suplente para Agreste, en lo que encuentran a la modelo ideal para la campaña que viene…

-Eso es… ¡Maravilloso! – Luka se puso de pie, abrazándola y depositando en sus labios un beso de manera sorpresiva -Estoy muy feliz por ti

[Jesse y Joy – Chocolate]

Compartían sus logros, sus avances, sus éxitos, por lo que, para relajarla un poco, comenzó a tocar, mirando a la chica trabajar; pero la sonrisa de Mei le hizo entender que había entendido la indirecta al escuchar el tono con el que tocaba y, que repetía constantemente los acordes iniciales.

_Tú endulzas mi canción_

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación_

_Siempre tú_

Mei había comenzado a cantar, la canción no tenía cambios en la voz, a Luka le había parecido perfecta para que iniciara a practicar, pero, sobre todo, porque no tenía tiempo para enseñarle a entonar con ayuda de un piano. Sonrió al ver que estaba llevando todo con buen ritmo, comenzando a marcar ella sola el ritmo.

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?_

_Contigo sale el sol_

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

\- ¡Perfecto! - Alzo su voz sobre el rasgueo, llevando el ritmo con más soltura, viendo que su novia lo estaba haciendo bien.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Claro, había dejado de pintar, porque la música no iba con su cuadro, no en ese momento, y porque, además, estaba demasiado concentrada en el ritmo, en los ojos de Luka, en que, de un momento a otro, la música se había apoderado de ella.

_Tú, tú mi inspiración_

_Receta de pasión_

_Amor sin condición, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

Canción más acorde a su amor no podía haber encontrado el chico, perfecta para la ocasión, para su voz, para que sus miradas se encontraran con ilusión, mientras Luka miraba con emoción como ella podía desenvolverse en su mundo.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar, contigo_

Podía ver la satisfacción en los ojos de ella, la experiencia le había gustado, y él podía repetir una y otra vez este momento, porque amaba su voz, porque podía entonar, como si fuera algo que se le diera natural y, a la vez, como si estuviera escuchando a un ángel.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Luka terminó los acordes, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, algo con lo que pudo corresponder, hasta que sus dedos dejaran de tocar las cuerdas, acomodando la guitarra a su lado contra la pared.

-Cualquiera diría que se están comiendo con la vista- Dieron un salto en su lugar, mirando a quien dijera aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Gustav!

-El único e inigualable- Anunció el chico, extendiendo los brazos, como haciendo una entrada triunfal -Veo que están bien, y veo que han tenido tiempo para avanzar en esto

-Un poco, es su primer ensayo- Agregó Luka, saludando a su amigo con un cálido y afectuoso abrazo - ¿Cómo te va?

\- ¿Primer ensayo? Pues sí parece que lleva meses de práctica- Ahora él se acercó a la chica, dándole un abrazo fugaz -Pues, sobrevivo… no estoy tan loco para entrar a la universidad y trabajar

El chico se quedó con ellos, ella continúo trabajando en su cuadro, dejándose llevar por la charla de los chicos, sonrojándose por los comentarios de Gustav, riendo con ellos, hasta que Luka debía irse a trabajar, despidiéndose también su amigo, y ella volvió a su hogar, donde Adrien y Marinette la esperaban nuevamente.

Apenas había tenido oportunidad de sentarse a la mesa a comer algo, media hora después, ya estaba en la casa de modas, con la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo, a su medida y ya estaba en una nueva sesión de fotos.

Habían hecho algunos conjuntos para que Adrien también apareciera, esto, con la finalidad de mantener a la chica relajada, que actuara con naturalidad.

El fotógrafo estaba trabajando en la edición de las fotografías, suspirando con resignación mientras guardaba los cambios pertinentes a los archivos, acercándose su jefe mientras movía algunas luces y sombras con la ayuda del programa.

-Es una lástima que la chica solo sea temporal- Murmuró el hombre frente a la máquina -Es muy buena en las tomas, tanto trabajo desperdiciado…

-No Pierre, no voy a reemplazarla- Gabriel observaba la complicidad en la sonrisa de la chica y su hijo, la toma mostraba al rubio de espaldas, mientras que la peli jade sonreía con elegancia, acompañando al vestido -No necesito una modelo experimentada para esto, ella lo está haciendo bastante bien

Esto sorprendió demasiado al fotógrafo, quien se encogiera de hombros al escuchar las palabras de su jefe.

-Selecciona cuatro fotografías, hay que darles a los medios la publicidad que necesitan- Finalizó el hombre, dándole la espalda a Pierre -La colección deberá salir en poco tiempo, la necesitamos…

El paso de los días solo había llevado a la chica a cerrar por un tiempo su galería, retrasando proyectos, aplazando entregas y rechazando algunos proyectos que Tom debió atender de la mejor manera y con mucho gusto, poniendo en sus pasteles el mismo entusiasmo que su sobrina.

Los clientes de ambos lo tomaron con calma, por lo que, aun con el nudo en el estómago, continúo ayudando a la casa agreste con su colección de ese año.

Esa mañana estaba preparándose para ir a la casa de modas, estaba saliendo de su hogar, justo cuando un par de brazos la tomaron por el cuello por sorpresa, identificando de inmediato el perfume de su amiga.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó la rubia, colgada del cuello de su amiga -Te ves maravillosa

-espera Chloe, no sé de lo que hablas- Mascullo la chica, sintiendo su garganta apretujada, apenas pudiendo mantener el equilibrio - ¿Paso algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

-Mas bien, los de la sorpresa fuimos nosotros- Anunció el pelirrojo, mostrando en la pantalla de su teléfono una fotografía promocional de la nueva colección de la casa Agreste -No eres tan mala, supieron captar tu perfil

-No, es que eso no debió ser así- Mei tomó el celular de su amigo, viendo la cuatro fotografías publicitarias -Yo solo estaba ayudándole con el vestuario… esas fotos… eran mera prueba…

-Mei, cuando a Gabriel Agreste le gusta algo, sabe reconocerlo- Mei miraba a su amiga con sorpresa, un toque de miedo y confusión -Vas a ser su modelo de esta colección

Mei había llegado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a la casa de modas, Gabriel ya estaba ahí, Marinette ayudaba a Adrien con unos cuantos detalles en sus ropas de ese día; los estilistas se habían acercado a la chica, pero ella los detuvo.

-Señor Agreste- Llamó la chica al hombre, sorprendiéndose por la demandante en su nombre - ¿Por qué no me dijo que publicaría esas fotografías?

La joven pareja volteo a ver a la peli jade, de frente al hombre, que llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a la espalda y que la miraba con detenimiento.

-Vi algo en usted que no puedo ignorar, a diferencia de los modelos tradicionales, usted tiene una naturalidad asombrosa, algo que no se ve en muchas modelos que solo ven la cámara y posan; usted no solo cautivo mis ojos con su excelente presentación artística, esperaba que llegara el día en que usted pisara este lugar, algo que sucedió gracias a los caprichos de esa niña que eligió trabajar para alguien más- Bueno, no había fallas en su lógica, y era verdad que ella solo lo estaba haciendo por ayudarle, porque su prima y su novio la convencieron, porque le prometieron que encontrarían a otra modelo que la reemplazara, pero, entonces ¿Por qué tanta molestia en arreglar los atuendos con sus medidas? -Nunca hubo una convocatoria para encontrar a otra modelo, todo este tiempo, he visto como se desenvuelve en este ámbito, a pesar de su nerviosismo y su timidez, su trabajo es impecable, y sabe desarrollar una química ante la cámara que pocos logran

-Agradezco sus palabras con todo mi corazón, señor Agreste, pero, no creo que haya sido esta la manera correcta de retenerme en este proyecto- Si había algo que no toleraba, eran las mentiras y los engaños, pero, al final había entregado más que el corazón en este proyecto -Sin embargo, quiero terminar esto, porque tal vez, sean estas pequeñas oportunidades las que uno no debe desperdiciar en ningún momento

[Shakira - Can't Remember to Forget You ft. Rihanna]

Una sonrisa cómplice termino todo ese embrollo, Gabriel le dedico una disculpa y el trabajo continuo.

Ese día, los escenarios habían sido elegidos, varios sets se habían armado por todo el lugar, ambos tenían sus respectivos vestuarios y maquillistas, quienes no tardaron en tomar a la chica y maquillarla, peinarla, vestirla, adecuarla y de pronto ¡Flash!

Las cámaras ya estaban sobre ella, luces, reflejos, polvo aquí y polvo allá, pasando de un set a otro.

\- ¡Plumas! – Llamó el camarógrafo, momento para el cual, dos staff comenzaron a dejar caer plumas sobre la chica, él también estaba posicionado sobre ella, con una base previamente ajustada y segura -Que lentos son… ¿Dónde está la nieve falsa?

Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a trabajar con Pierre, que no podía evitar reír cuando sus comentarios burlescos se dirigían al rubio, lo que la hacía reír de manera divertida y natural, lo que provocaba que la cámara del fotógrafo no se detuviera en ningún momento.

Salieron un momento al exterior, donde una alberca ya había sido acondicionada con la debida ambientación, no sin antes, tomar algunas fotografías por las escaleras.

-Alguien cubra a este ángel del sol- Bramó el hombre, dirigiéndose al siguiente set -Dios mío, nadie hace bien su trabajo aquí

Se adentro en el agua, permitiendo que el vestido flotara, manteniendo seco la parte superior.

-Mentón arriba, brazos arriba, perfil izquierdo- Enfocaba la lente, soltando un disparo tras otro - ¡Agua!

No había segundas tomas, Pierre estaba encantado con la facilidad con que la chica cubría sus necesidades, sin chistar, sin renegar, permitiéndole hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Otro cambio, el jardín, las flores, el rubio de por medio, risas, elegancia, todo lo que un fotógrafo pudiera desear en una modelo estaba allí.

Aun le faltaban una buena cantidad de vestidos, entre cambios de set, poses y ángulos.

Se habían detenido unos minutos para comer e hidratarse, Marinette estaba ahí, y ella también quería sorprender a su prima, por lo que, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que su novio apareciera por el lugar.

\- ¿Luka? – Mei rodeo al chico con sus brazos, respirando su aroma, encontrando mucha más paz que antes - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Marinette me invitó, y creo que no me arrepiento de haber aceptado

\- ¡Cinco minutos! – Llamó Pierre, haciendo que la mayoría se pusieran de pie.

-Debo irme, espero no te moleste que te deje solo…

Luka negó, entendiendo el trabajo que estaba haciendo su novia en esos momentos, viendo como salía de un momento a otro con otro vestido, con un peinado diferente.

La elegancia con que se desenvolvía ante la cámara, la sensualidad que podía encontrar en sus facciones, en sus movimientos, porque la belleza en ella era natural, porque un simple delineado podía hacerla ver como un ángel o como un peligroso demonio.

La sesión nocturna era completamente diferente, con velas, flores, vino, con bastante elegancia de por medio. Un poco de luz era suficiente, había sombras que las velas reflejaban en su rostro que la hacían ver misteriosa, seductora.

Un día no había sido suficiente, por lo que el día siguiente se había repetido la misma secuencia, Marinette y Adrien no podían faltar tanto a la escuela, por lo que ese día estaba sola, pero la complicidad entre camarógrafo y modelo bastaba.

Pierre podía mostrar en esta ocasión la sensualidad de la chica, la otra cara de la moneda, jugando con algo más maduro, más atrevido, pero que ella aún estaba cómoda con lo que hacía.

Las transparencias, los encajes, la joyería acorde con el vestuario, el maquillaje, el ambiente era diferente, Pierre había hecho la propuesta, y Gabriel había decidido lanzar la casa por la borda.

El trabajo se había visto reflejado en cada toma, Pierre habría podido tomar todas las fotos y colocarlas todas en una sola revista ¡No podía decidirse por una! Gabriel debió ser crítico, analizador y calculador, eligiendo el mismo las que mejor se veían, aquellas que cubrían sus necesidades, sus caprichos.

La campaña publicitaria había resultado un éxito, obviamente, todo aquello había dado sus frutos, con el rostro de la chica en cientos de anuncios, mostrando diferentes ángulos de la colección, de los detalles; alzó el nombre de la casa Agreste como nunca.

No había un contrato o papel de por medio, realmente la chica no esperaba una paga por su trabajo, pero Gabriel era un hombre justo, aparte de eso, había actuado a espaldas de la chica, por lo que daría una por otra.

-Pero…- La chica había abierto el sobre, encontrando una cantidad de dinero no cuantificable en el momento -La verdad no esperaba esto…

-Nunca realizamos el contrato debido, por lo que no hubo un acuerdo monetario o algo que cerrara nuestro trato, pero haber actuado de una manera poco racional hacia su trabajo, me hace querer dejar en claro que nuestra amistad es clara- Gabriel había entendido que el engaño hacia la chica había estado mal, querer recompensarla por algo que había hecho con esfuerzo y dedicación, dejando de lado el resto de deberes y tomando tanta importancia en un proyecto no planeado, simplemente le había demostrado el valor de esa chica -Espero que esto nos de la oportunidad de volver a trabajar juntos en un futuro proyecto

-Es un hecho, señor Agreste- La chica no estaba dispuesta a tener más responsabilidades, pero en caso de ser necesario ¿Por qué no otro día bajo los reflectores? -Gracias por la oportunidad…

La satisfacción era únicamente para ella, por haber descubierto un nuevo mundo, por hacerse de amigos, por tener gente que la valoraba, por ser ella misma.

…

Recuperar el ritmo de su trabajo en la pastelería y la galería le había llevado unos días, Luka la acompañaba todos los días en la galería, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar su pequeño refugio, donde, en los momentos de calma, ambos cantaban.

-No sé cuántos talentos ocultos más tengas, pero después de verte en los promocionales de la nueva temporada, créeme que no dudo que puedas llegar más lejos- Comentó Luka, provocando una risa nerviosa en la chica -Sabes, Juleka quiere ser modelo, algún día, y sé que puede hacerlo

-Se que lo hará, y sabes… apuesto a que Marinette será quien recuerde el sueño de su amiga- Le guiño un ojo, girándose para ver al bicolor -Yo no iba a aceptar el dinero de Agreste…

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?

-Solo estaba ayudándole, yo quería dejar ese proyecto, deseaba salir huyendo y refugiarme aquí, en lo que amo- Miró su galería, sus cuadros, sus paredes, su esfuerzo -Pero luego, ese día… apareciste tú, y te vi muy feliz por lo que yo estaba haciendo…

Un abrazo, solo eso bastaba para que sus nervios tomaran calma, para que su mente dejara de divagar, para sentir paz por un momento.

A veces las palabras sobraban entre ellos, y Luka terminaba por tocar la melodía que había hecho para ella, aquella que sonó en su cabeza desde el primer día en que apareció en su vida, sin saber que llegarían a estar aquí, en un mismo lugar, en una misma sintonía.


	29. Bucle en el tiempo - Pt2

_Segunda parte del bucle entre Eric y Mei, yo se que mis hermanas aman este ship, así que espero les guste mucho :P _

* * *

La relación con Eric daba frutos, grandes frutos, pero, sobre todo, le preocupaba que quisiera llenarla de regalos, de obsequios, de lujos; se estaba saliendo de control. El abuelo trataba de frenarlo, pero si no entendía por la voz de la experiencia, entendería con la voz de la razón.

-Eric, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante- Dijo la chica, tomándolo de las manos mientras tomaba el valor para decirle lo siguiente -Basta de regalos, por favor…

Eric la miró, pasmado, incluso tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza.

-No puedo con todo, amo tus detalles, tus sorpresas, pero quiero ser… quiero que seamos una pareja normal, quiero tener la oportunidad de darte algo a ti, de apoyarte, pero no me das la oportunidad- Suspiró, tomando una pausa para mantener el control, para que sus emociones no se desbordaran -Yo… hay cosas que cubro con mi trabajo, con mi dinero, hay otras que mis tíos proveen por cuestiones familiares, pero hay cosas que deben dejarse pasar por algo. Siempre estas al pendiente de mis materiales, de mis cuadros, y te lo agradezco, pero necesito que dejes de proporcionarme material que puedo cubrir con el dinero de los cuadros…

\- ¿Puedo decir algo en mi defensa? – Mei hizo una mueca, suspirando de nuevo y asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Te amo?

-Yo también te amo Eric, pero quiero hablar de esto antes de que haya algo que no podamos controlar…

-Entendido- Agregó el chico, algo bajo de ánimos, pero aceptaba la derrota -Lo que menos deseo, es que lleguemos a algo extremista que nos separe

-Igual yo, pero como dije, no es que me moleste, pero son demasiadas cosas las que me das, y no estoy acostumbrada a tener tanto, eres… demasiado para mí, y no se si yo soy suficiente para ti- Estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa ¿Qué si ella era suficiente para él? A sus ojos si, pero, desde su propia perspectiva, Mei se sentía menos -Estoy asustada, y no quiero que esto termine

No, ninguno de los deseaba que eso terminara, porque ambos lo deseaban, sus almas pedían a gritos permanecer unidos y, sin embargo, ella tenía dudas, porque no tenía algo que darle a él y, en pensamientos del mismo Eric, no sabía que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba para estar feliz, para seguir de pie, para avanzar y poder vivir.

…

El verano traía cosas nuevas, muchos eventos, muchos pasteles, menos tiempo para la pintura, pero el mismo arte iba en los pasteles, por lo que, de igual manera, estaba feliz. Tenían muchas bodas en un día, así que, el plan de ataque era que, entre jueves y viernes, ella dormía todo lo que podía, poniéndose a trabajar en las capas con anticipación, no descansando hasta terminar el último pastel.

Después de eso, Mei tomaba un día de descanso completo, satisfecha con las entregas ¿Quién no deseaba casarse en verano? Los jardines y terrazas eran espectaculares, las novias siempre terminaban encantadas con los pasteles de la peli jade, muchas eran recomendadas por amigas, por tías, por vecinas, lo que la llevo a obtener fama entre los eventos.

Pero no era lo único que también había aumentado, había días en los que los akuma parecían salir de una botella, los draco-akumas habían disminuido, bastante al parecer, tanto, que incluso habían tenido tiempo de terminar el entrenamiento para Chloe, otorgándole un segundo anillo.

Extraño, pero había sido Lendys quien eligiera a la chica, brillando con fulgor cuando la caja fue presentada a la rubia. La conexión había sido mutua, Chloe se había vuelto seguidora de las leyes, de las reglas que regían a esta caja y, a diferencia de con Ladybug, sentía que estaba en constante agradecimiento por esta nueva oportunidad.

Y los meses transcurrieron, sin sentir la presencia de Zhao, sin tener tantos draco akumas que vencer, estaban aletargados, aburridos, porque su enemigo no atacaba y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo algo muy malo.

A finales de agosto, los eventos disminuyeron, teniendo la oportunidad de salir libremente a donde quisiera con su novio.

…

No es que se hubieran separado completamente, pero no estaban en los mismos círculos de amistades ni en la misma sintonía, pero la amistad y la hermandad seguía entre ellas. Marinette y Mei se reunían de vez en cuando en la terraza de la inspiración, un chocolate caliente y unas galletas eran suficientes para la frescura de final de mes de octubre.

Miraban las estrellas mientras se apoyaban una en la otra, disfrutando del momento, charlando, riendo, contando chistes y bromeando entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué harías si Eric te pidiera matrimonio? – Pregunto despistadamente la franco-china, mirando el cielo nocturno, haciendo que su prima se sobresaltara - ¿Te casarías con él?

-Buena pregunta…- Murmuró Mei, sin dejar de ver las estrellas, no viendo la mirada de desconcierto de su prima -Lo amo, mucho…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no es fácil decir sí?

-No lo sé… tal vez… aún tengo miedo…

Sin entenderlo por completo, Marinette prefirió guardar silencio, sin saber que había dejado a su prima con un dilema muy fuerte en su interior.

…

Este era su primer aniversario como novios, todo estaba planeado, Eric había planeado una cena romántica en su restaurante favorito; el vestido había sido obra de Marinette a petición de Eric, un vestido rojo de falda circular, mas corto del frente y largo por detrás con caída amplia, acinturado, y con un escote que dejaba ver más piel de lo normal, tenía tirantes que eran de una sola pieza con el frente, en el busto llevaba pliegues que acentuaban la silueta. Por detrás, los tirantes se cruzaban, para llegar al amarre, donde se unían con unos pliegues de la parte delantera y permitían amarrar finalmente el vestido.

Sus sandalias color negro solo llevaban una tira al frente, que cubría una parte de sus dedos y se ataban por el tobillo; el tacón no era un problema, estaba acostumbrada. Marinette la había ayudado a peinarse, había comenzado con una media cola que termino siendo un moño medio flojo, había mechones sueltos al frente, detrás de las orejas, y algunos otros que quedaron largos al momento de acomodarse sobre ese mismo.

Bajo las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó, encontrándose ahí a su caballero, su galante novio; con un espectacular esmoquin y camisa blanca, llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, con un rebelde mechón ondulado descansaba sobre su frente.

Había felicidad, los problemas habían desaparecido, estaban dispuestos a disfrutar esa noche. Tom y Sabine los despidieron en la puerta, Marinette desde su ventana, los vio alejarse en el auto del chico.

…

[played with violín "First Love" Hikaru Utada]

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, un mesero se encargo de llevarlos a su mesa, una pequeña terraza con vista hacia la torre Eiffel. A ambos les sirvieron agua, Eric había solicitado que nada de alcohol llegara a la mesa, ambos reían y charlaban mientras Eric le decía que era lo que podría llegar a pedir y que no contuviera mariscos.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo, creo que puedo decirlo- Eric tomo la mano de Mei, besando su dorso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -Estás bellísima

-Y tu eres todo un caballero- Su sonrisa le infundió un cálido vigor en su pecho, verla ahí, sentada frente a él ¿Cuánto tiempo había invertido en convencerla? -Gracias por esto Eric

-Y te mereces más, pero seguiré tomando en cuenta tus sentimientos, siempre- Si, tenia ya mas de tres meses de no obsequiarle nada por petición de ella, llegando en veces con una simple rosa a su casa -Quiero que esta noche la disfrutes, te relajes, y que seamos solo tu y yo

La comida, la charla, la música, la ambientación, todo era maravilloso, hablar con Eric en un ambiente abierto de sus sueños a futuro era diferente, perderse en sus esmeraldas cuando le miraba, era tan sencillo, tan alentador, tan reconfortante.

¿Por qué su corazón seguía sintiendo que era insuficiente para él? Estaba enamorada, de eso no había duda, el pelirrojo siempre la tenía en las nubes, con sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus apariciones espontaneas.

¿Cuánto duraron hablando ahí? Sentados, mirándose, embelesados uno con el otro… quien sabe, porque su ensoñación terminó, cuando un rayo surco el cielo, cuando el trueno los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, mirando como las nubes se arremolinaban en lo que parecía ser un nuevo enemigo.

El miedo afloro en el chico, pero no en ella, quien parecía firme y decidida a enfrentar a su adversario, acaso ¿ella estaba tan preparada como su abuelo decía? Mei siempre había enfrentado a los draco akumas con valor, sin temor, sin mirar atrás, y siempre teniendo una solución para el conflicto.

Mientras la gente admiraba con asombro el caos que comenzaba a formarse, ambos salieron del restaurante, resguardándose entre el callejón de la parte trasera, dejando que la lluvia comenzara a mojarlos; antes de transformarse, ambos se besaron, un beso cargado de sentimientos, de emociones.

Yang estaba frente a él, con su fiera mirada oscura, su cabello negro empapado por la lluvia, con las gotas rebotando en sus escamas, desapareciendo en un santiamén, y él, pisándole los talones.

Por que ser dos, era suficiente, porque sabía cuan fuerte era ella, por que su armadura escondía lo frágil que ella podía ser, lo delicada de su piel al cortarse mientras trabajaba, y el, porque sabía lo capaz que era, para protegerla, para frenar todo lo que se avecinara ¿Y luego? No lo sabía, porque no para él, no era suficiente, ella era mucho más.

Por que este triste pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de ambos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, porque desde antes, Mei creía que no era suficiente para Eric, y él, creía que, como Yue no era suficiente para ella, porque lo superaba en muchos aspectos.

La batalla había iniciado, como siempre, el actuaba de señuelo mientras ella trazaba la manera del ataque o trataba de identificar el lugar de la escama; Qu no había aparecido, algo extraño, ya que siempre solía aparecer en el último instante. Y entonces, todo se vino abajo.

[ENRIQUE IGLESIAS – HEROE]

\- ¡Yue! - Grito la chica mientras veía a su compañero caer, pasmada, aterrada, y sentía que su corazón se desplomaba, pero tomó fuerzas, porque estaba en sus manos el salvarlo y salvar a la ciudad.

Un movimiento de ella fue suficiente para liberarlo, porque en ese momento ella era la única que podría derrotar a ese enemigo; porque estaba herido, porque se había arriesgado para ayudarla a ella.

Ambos estaban escondidos, mientras la herida de Yue sangraba, mientras Yang cortaba su tela para impedir el flujo de sangre seguido del momento en que el enemigo los encontró, maldito ese momento, porque ella estaba actuando de escudo, porque el control que tenía sobre sus dragones la había llevado a otro nivel; no, esto no era lo que él deseaba.

Debía pelear, aunque la herida doliera, aunque su sangre manchara el piso, porque ella estaba ahí ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no podía proteger a su princesa? No, porque ella era el dragón, y él, el caballero, por lo que juntos debían actuar.

Una patada, un golpe certero, y ella apenas había retrocedido, porque podía ver dolor en él, en sus facciones, en su cuerpo tembloroso invadido por el dolor.

-Espera… ¡Yang! – No, él no podía moverse de ahí, pero la mirada doliente que ella le había lanzado momentos antes le encogió el corazón, porque estaba fallando ¡Eso no debería estar pasando! No ese día - ¡Maldición!

Porque sus plegarías internas habían sido escuchadas, porque Qu apareció en el último momento, porque solo tenía un favor que pedirle, y es que retrocediera su tiempo, que desapareciera aquella herida de su cuerpo para poder luchar con ella.

Pero Yang no tenía tiempo para esperar a Yue, Qu, Ladybug o Chat Noir, porque estaba en sus manos derrotar a ese draco akuma, porque había visto por vez primera la sangre de su chico, de su amado, y porque su sangre hervía con tan solo pensarlo.

Verlo en el campo de batalla la tomó por sorpresa, porque había en el algo diferente y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaba actuando como ella lo haría, pero eso no le preocupaba, porque estaba ahí para ayudarla, porque no permitió a Qu interferir, porque quería acabar con ese enemigo el mismo.

-Yue…- Apenas y podía reaccionar, porque esa manera de pelear no la conocía, porque estaba fuera de sus cabales, porque le aterraba verlo así -No…

Yue no era así, pero algo en ella le decía que debía dejarlo continuar, porque conocía esa parte de él, la que era protectora y cariñosa, pero que, al mismo tiempo, podía ser un peligro para aquel que se atreviera a tocarla, a dañarla; porque ella sabía que lo era todo para él.

¿Quién imaginaría que esta vez fuera el quien acabara con el enemigo? Yue se había convertido en un arma letal, en algo demasiado feroz y poderoso para poder enfrentarlo, porque había sacado ventaja de todos sus conocimientos, y ella solo tuvo que atrapar a la mariposa dentro de la vasija.

El ritual era solo cortesía, porque no había logrado pasar a mayores, la dragón del tiempo apareció, solo para retirar su encantamiento y volver a su vida normal, porque le herida de Yue afloró con más ímpetu ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug?

-Vete…- Masculló ella al terminar el ritual, porque las heridas solo desaparecían cuando se liberaba la transformación - ¡Ya!

-No voy a irme sin ti…

-Tonto…- Murmuró, viendo a la mariquita llegar, viendo en ella la preocupación por su compañero, atrapando al akuma y retirándose.

Por que volvieron a ese callejón, porque Yue estaba por desfallecer, porque una vez volvieron a ser ellos, ella pudo cerciorarse de que la herida había sanado, el acaricio su rostro, empapado por la lluvia, su vestido mojado y el calor de sus cuerpos calentarlos mutuamente.

Su corazón latiría siempre por ella, sin dudarlo y sin pensarlo, porque la amaba desde el primer momento en que llegó a su vida. Sus labios se habían unido, con pasión, con demasiada lujuria implícita, por saber quien dominaba al otro, pero sin ceder.

El camino no le era familiar, pero estar con el en el auto, tomando su mano mientras él conducía le infundía un poco de paz, ambos entraron a un lugar cerrado, donde él aparco. Ella le miró con curiosidad, pero el sonrió, convenciéndola de seguirle.

Entraron juntos al lugar, el cual era un pequeño apartamento, algo menos exótico a lo que solía ser la casa de los Yang, y fue ahí que Eric no pudo evitar abrazarla, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, porque había probado por vez primera el temor de perderla, de ver enfrentarla a un enemigo ella sola.

-Eric…

-No, no digas nada… solo…- Inhalo, profundo, sonoro, vivaz, sintiendo en su cuello el dulce aroma del perfume que quedaba ahí a pesar de la lluvia, del agua que se llevaba todo -Deja que me calme un poco…

Sus manos rodearon su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo, porque podía hacerlo, porque era de ella, y porque simplemente era su deseo. La chica frente a él le había dado todo lo que necesitaba, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo y, sobre todo, sin juzgarlo, porque así lo habían deseado, estaba pactado desde el momento en que ambos cruzaran miradas aquella tarde.

-Eric, yo quiero hablar de algo contigo- Murmuró, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, cruzando miradas con él.

-Todo lo que digas… no tiene importancia, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida sin importa que pienses- Estaba aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, así? -Pero yo, en cambio, no soy el héroe que alguien como Yang debiera tener a su lado…

-No importa si tu eres el caballero y yo el dragón, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, como Yang, como Mei, porque te he aceptado tal y como eres…

Porque sus lágrimas lo traicionaron, porque algo tenía ella que le hacia vulnerable, se había convertido en su refugio, tal y como el lo había hecho en su momento, sin cuestionarla, sin obligarla a nada, y ahora, ella cumplía ese papel, por que se necesitaban.

…

Después de calmar sus emociones respecto al akuma, empapados aun y con muchas emociones encima, decidieron cambiarse. El apartamento era una especie de refugio para el chico, por lo que tenia ropa para él.

-Si no te molesta, puedes usar mi ropa- Dijo él, entregándole una camisa de algodón y un pantalón, todo perfectamente doblado -Al menos por la noche, mientras tu ropa se seca

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, tal vez haya soñado con esto algunas veces- Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, mientras desviaba la vista, provocando en el una risita traviesa -No en esta situación, pero… bueno… este… me iré a cambiar…

Se metió en el baño, había tomado una toalla para secarse un poco el cabello, el cual se le pegaba a la espalda, provocándole escalofríos, dejando que la humedad formara algunos rizos bien definidos. Se lavo la cara con agua tibia, permitiéndose espabilarse un poco, sintiendo aquello tan agradable.

Pero vaya que Marinette había hecho un buen trabajo con ese nudo, dándose un golpe mental ante aquello, pero ¿Qué podía perder? Valor, debía tomar valor; abrió la puerta, asomándose a la habitación, donde pudo ver la silueta del chico, que aun llevaba la camisa y toda la ropa empapada, dándole la espalda a ella.

-Hey, creí que ya te habrías cambiado- Notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Es que, no puedo quitar el nudo del vestido, podrías… ¿ayudarme?

Eric sonrió, besando su mejilla y dándole la vuelta suavemente, tratando de controlar sus nervios, el temblor en sus manos, porque sabía que, una vez ese nudo desapareciera, todo el vestido seria libre de caer por su piel, por aquel lienzo que jamás había sido tocado por nadie, porque podía ser de él, pero que no podía obligar a nada que ella jamás accediera.

Cuando el vestido cayó a los pies de la chica sus corazones se aceleraron, porque estaban solos y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlos o frenarlos; sus manos se llenaron de valor cuando decidió abrazarla por la espalda, hundiendo nuevamente el rostro en su cuello, porque ambos caían y se levantaban apoyándose uno en el otro.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

Mei soltó las manos aferradas a su cuerpo, girándose, abriendo un espacio entre ellos, mirando al pelirrojo con decisión, con firmeza, porque no tenía nada que temer ni qué dudar, lo amaba con el corazón; corto la distancia entre ellos, alzando sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y sacando la corbata, tirándola al piso, siendo él quien terminara por cortar la más mínima distancia.

_One step closer_

Todo temor quedó atrás, mientras sus labios se unieron en un candente beso que llevó al chico a descubrir la piel desnuda de su novia, a recorrer las curvas de sus caderas y sumirse en la perdición, porque había esperado por ella, por ese día, porque temía perderla.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Estaban perdidos uno en el otro, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se deleitaban con las caricias traviesas, con las risas del otro; el frío había desaparecido, el roce de la piel les provocaba escalofríos, pero sus ojos se miraban y se transmitían paz, porque sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo, pediría al universo permanecer a su lado una y mil veces más.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Por que su paciencia había sido infinita esa noche, esperando el momento en que ella le diera la confirmación, pero no la hubo; al menos, no hasta que ella lo abrazara por la cintura con sus piernas, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, porque lentamente acerco su cuerpo al de él, permitiéndole adentrarse en su ser.

_One step closer_

Ahí estaban, conectados, en sintonía uno con el otro, dándole oportunidad de respirar, de acostumbrarse a que la conexión fuera menos dolorosa.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Por que ahora sus corazones latían al unísono, porque sus sensaciones estaban en el punto máximo, no pudiendo evitar que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo, porque las de ella se deleitaban con los músculos de su espalda, y porque tomaba posesión de sus labios.

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

El despunte de emociones llego al pico, dejándolos sin fuerza, desfalleciendo sobre ella, sin dejar caer todo su peso encima, besando su cuello, mordiendo su oreja, disfrutando la suave piel de alabastro que yacía bajo el.

_One step closer_

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, mas tiernos, mas suaves, como caricias de pétalos sobre la piel, hasta que él ataco, mordiendo el labio de ella, haciendola repelar y sonriendo con malicia.

_One step closer_

Sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, repitiendo sus emociones, porque entre ellos se había acabo la timidez, porque el estar desnudos les había dado una confianza mejorada en el otro, olvidando por completo los complejos que cargaban en sus mentes.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ahora, tumbados en la cama, Eric la abrazaba por la espalda, cubiertos con las sabanas de la cama mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica, porque ahora estaba seguro de ser su caballero para toda la eternidad. Por que ahora, Mei estaba segura de que en sus brazos no habría problema alguno, porque no encontraría otro lugar más seguro que en el qu se encontraba ahora mismo.

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

El destino la había llevado hacia él, estaba feliz, y nunca en la vida se arrepentiría de esto, ni de lo que el futuro tuviera por delante para ambos.

Y sus mentes quedaron en blanco, porque Morfeo había tomado posesión de sus pensamientos, convirtiéndolo en cansancio, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras él protegía a la princesa de la torre recién rescatada.


	30. Shang

Yo no estaba en hiatus como mis chicas favoritas, pero no había tenido tiempo para sentarme a trabajar en el final de este capitulo, fue muy frustrante.

_**manu: **La verdad es que no creo seguir ese Sasusaku y la razón por la que deje de responder fue porque no tengo más reviews y suelo actualizar a las prisas, lo siento, de momento no quiero meterme en otra serie y dejar este y el Legado del dragón en hiatus, estoy incluso reprimiendo mis impulsos de leer el manga de Boku no hero para no ponerme a mi fic de esa serie. _

Y ahora, disfruten, porque el siguiente ya esta cocinado, solo necesitaba el final de este capitulo para darle continuidad con el inicio :D

* * *

El trabajo no cesaba, ni con la pastelería, ni la galería y tampoco daban tregua los draco akumas.

A veces los tres junto con los portadores no se daban abasto, las escamas ya no eran suficientes, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Zhao para fortalecer sus dracos? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba encontrar un nuevo aliado.

Suspiro, mientras dejaba su firma impregnada en el cuadro que finalizó y escuchó la campanilla sonar.

Vaya sorpresa al ver a su compañero de artes del colegio; Nathaniel.

-Que gusto verte Nath- Le dijo al verlo, tímido y encogido -Adelante, toma asiento ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Apenas se había sentado y ya estaba comenzando a titubear.

-Bueno, verás… mmmmmh- Lo dudo un poco, pero recorrió con su vista los diferentes cuadros que rodeaban los muros, el arte, el trabajo, el esmero y dedicación en cada uno ¿realmente tenía su amiga el tiempo para lo que iba a pedirle? -Marc y yo estamos haciendo un cómic, pero ahora con la llegada de los draco akumas… creamos una historia con Yang y sus amigos…

Nathaniel hizo una pausa muy prolongada, por lo que debía animarlo a continuar.

-Eso suena maravilloso- Estaba verdaderamente fascinada, contenta, porque de una u otra manera, Yang había comenzado a hacer ruido también entre los héroes - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Su sexto sentido le decía un poco de las intenciones del pelirrojo, lo conocía bien, sobre todo después de trabajar juntos en la obra escolar de fin de curso, donde Nathaniel la había postulado para ser la encargada de los escenarios junto con él.

-Queremos plasmar la idea del pasado de Yang, así como de Yue y Qu, pero queremos hacer algo con temática asiática- Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto -Quería ver si podías ayudarnos con la gama de colores y hablarnos un poco de china

-Por supuesto, me encanta hablar de mi antiguo hogar- Sonrió, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera con mucha más confianza - ¿Qué es lo que buscas específicamente?

-De momento, para Yang, quisiera que fueran los paisajes que la inspiran, su físico, y…- Dudo, porque no sabía que opinaría la chica respecto a su petición -Marc quisiera que tú fueras su modelo para la identidad secreta de Yang

¡Vaya sorpresa! Estos chicos sí que la tomaban por sorpresa, y vaya que la idea le gustaba un poco, porque ¿Qué tal si Zhao comenzaba a sospechar de ella? Debía arriesgarse o desistir, pero probablemente no fuera algo que le preocupara a su enemiga.

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacerlo, solo si le hacen algunos cambios a mi imagen- Nathaniel sonrió, asintiendo -Ahora, tenemos solo dos horas para orientarte un poco, así que a trabajar

Hablar de los paisajes de china era fascinante, Nathaniel estaba fascinado por las imágenes que Mei describía, incluso realizo algunos bocetos de la naturaleza, cosas que ella recordaba vívidamente en su memoria, pero también recordaba las localidades urbanas, las casas, los edificios, todo lo que rodeaba las calles.

Nathaniel y Marc tenían mucho que trabajar, por lo que la semana siguiente, incluso Marc aparecía en la galería, maravillado con todo lo que la chica tenía en su lugar de trabajo, los cuadros que entregaba y, aparte de eso, el tiempo que les dedicaba ¡La paciencia! Porque apenas resolvía una duda, el otro ya tenía la siguiente pregunta, una tras otra.

Había pospuesto las visitas con Luka para ayudar a sus amigos, por lo que esa tarde de viernes, él hizo acto de presencia en la galería, encontrando a Mei trabajando en sus cuadros mientras Marc y Nathaniel ocupaban la mesa que utilizaba de escritorio, saludándolos.

-Veo cosas buenas cocinándose por aquí- Murmuró, depositando un beso en los labios de la chica mientras veía a los dos chicos muy entretenidos en su trabajo - ¿Qué podrían estar planeando un artista, un escritor y una muralista?

-Vaya, ahora soy una muralista, eso suena interesante…

\- ¿Tienes pedidos para mañana? – Mei negó, parecía que sería un fin de semana muy interesante sin tanta presión - ¿Y de cuadros?

-El más urgente es este, he estado recorriendo fechas, pero también porque los clientes hacen cambios de último momento, así que trabajo con los que están completamente decididos y pospongo el resto hasta que están conformes- Mostro la agenda al bicolor, notando que tenía pospuestos al menos cinco veces a una sola persona en un mismo mes -Me han cancelado cuadros por razones tan absurdas

Rieron, sacando de concentración a los otros dos, mirando a Mei y sonriendo; ella se acercó a ellos, notando la manera en que Nathaniel había dibujado al alter ego de Yang, cambiando el color de cabello y ojos, así como el lunar de su mejilla, recorriéndolo hacia el mentón.

Marc y Nath se retiraron de la galería minutos después, le darían oportunidad de descansar de ellos el fin de semana, por lo que podría dedicarle a su novio tiempo completo, sobre todo, porque no había pedidos de pasteles y tenía la oportunidad de solo hacer los croissants junto con su tio.

…

Luka había llegado al restaurante, portaba su uniforme impecable, como siempre, por lo que apenas llegar a su área de trabajo, comenzó a atender las mesas de esa noche. Según él, no era un trabajo que dejara mucho, pero a veces las propinas valían la pena.

Que extraño, eran las ocho de la noche y los músicos no habían llegado, por lo que el gerente comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, notando la desesperación en los comensales que los visitaban por la música.

-Couffaine, tú estudias música ¿verdad? – Le preguntó el gerente al verlo pasar con la charola de servicio -Los músicos no contestan, la gente comienza a desesperarse… ¿Podrías tocar esta noche?

-Pero, si dejo de atender mesas…

-No importa, hablaremos de eso después- Luka sonrió, asintiendo -Perfecto ¿En cuánto tiempo estarás listo?

-Menos de diez minutos…

Llamar a Mei y pedirle que le llevara ropa, así como su guitarra en tiempo récord fue sencillo, contactar a Gustav le costó al menos dos minutos en lo que respondía y le ordenaba presentarse con su bajo en el restaurante, un minuto le llevo cambiarse de ropa.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar, si decía algo, sabía que su amigo podría ponerse nervioso, por lo que la música los guio a ambos. La gente miró con asombro a los dos, sorprendidos de que no fueran el mismo grupo de siempre.

_Do you wanna go to heaven tonight_

_Leave the evidence far behind_

_Say alright, alright_

_Do you wanna be my lover tonight_

_We can leave everybody else behind_

_Say alright, alright_

Luka sabía que no podía hacer algo tan pesado, debía acoplarse al lugar, al momento, ¿Cuántas noches no había pasado atendiendo gente en ese lugar con el anterior grupo? Muchas, y ciertamente, podía hacer aquello.

Mei había salido de los vestidores, recogiendo las cosas de Luka y guardándolas en una mochila, había recurrido a sus habilidades como Yang para moverse de un lugar a otro de manera rápida, por lo que podía tomarse un tiempo para ver a su novio en el escenario.

_Do you wanna be my love tonight?_

_And for all my life it could be so wonderful_

_Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?_

_See the stars before they fall_

Como amaba esa canción, cuando la tocaba con el grupo era sensación, la inspiraba, pero ahora, escucharla en su forma acústica y con su voz, era como estar en un sueño. Se sentó en una mesa vacía, obvio que ordeno algo, aunque fuera algo insignificante.

_Maybe we should just run away_

_Never look back 'cause the world decay_

_Say alright, alright_

_Nothing matters ever since the day_

_You put a pin in my heart like a hand grenade_

_Say alright, alright_

Varias veces había escuchado hablar a Luka sobre lo fantástico que sería tocar en un lugar como su trabajo, añoraba el momento en que este día llegara y, la verdad, había sido bastante repentino. Había aceptado que Luka y Gustav hacían un dueto equiparable, formidable, el bajo del pelinegro era la complementación perfecta de la guitarra.

_Do you wanna see heaven tonight?_

_Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful_

_Do you wanna see the stars before they fall_

_See the stars before they fall?_

La canción estaba llegando a su final, lentamente, había una ligera variación entre la original y la acústica, arreglo que valía la pena, al menos para ella.

_Do you wanna be my love tonight?_

_And for all my life it could be so wonderful_

_Do you wanna see the stars before they fall_

_See the stars before they fall?_

Porque la voz de Luka sonaba diferente, porque encontró sus ojos a lo lejos, sonriendo mientras entonaba las últimas palabras.

_Maybe we should just run away_

_Never look back as the world decays_

La gente aplaudió, sus nervios disminuyeron, sintiendo que ahora podía continuar sin ningún problema, porque esto era un gran paso para él, para su amigo. Mei se despidió con la mano, lanzándole un beso mientras el cantaba la siguiente pieza, volviendo a casa.

Por las siguientes dos horas, ambos tocaron sin parar, complaciendo a la gente con su música, cantando algunas canciones que ni siquiera Gustav tenía idea que él se supiera ¡Que sorpresa! Podía seguirle el ritmo.

Al finalizar, ambos recogieron sus cosas, acercándose el gerente a ellos, entregándole a Luka un sobre; éste lo miro algo confundido.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Couffaine, creo que se te da mejor esto que atender mesas- Comentó el hombre, suspirando -Si quieres, pueden seguir haciéndolo, la gente pareció disfrutar el cambio. Puedo asegurarte de que va a irte mejor, no voy a pedirte exclusividad, pero si que no me falles

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad…

Llegar a un acuerdo monetario fue sencillo, sobre todo, porque el gerente conocía al chico y estaba enterado de sus clases por las mañanas, acordaron modificar los horarios, comenzando a las siete y finalizando a las once; así terminaría una hora más temprano, por lo que tendría más tiempo para descansar.

-Bueno, al menos mis padres no podrán decir que estoy de holgazán en la casa- Rieron, porque ambos habían disfrutado la noche, tocar juntos era lo mejor que hacían y ahora, que les estaba dejando algo monetario, pues que mejor. Luka le tendió el sobre - ¿Todo mío?

-La mitad, no te emociones- Gustav tomó el sobre, guardándoselo en la chaqueta -Nos vemos a las cinco en el Liberty

…

Llego cerca de las diez de la mañana a la panadería, llevaba su guitarra al hombro, como siempre, sorprendiendo a la peli jade llena de harina de los pies a la cabeza.

-Mi novia se ha convertido en un fantasma- Mei hizo un mohín, ahora tendría que darse un baño - ¿Qué te paso?

-Un costal mal puesto, argh- Se golpeó los costados, espolvoreando harina por todos lados, provocando una explosión de risas en su novio -No es divertido, tengo que volver a darme un baño

Luka le besó la frente, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla y soltando más harina. A ella no le quedó de otra más que de ir a bañarse de nuevo, bajando con ropa limpia y lista para salir con su novio.

Podían disfrutar de más tiempo juntos, tirados en el Liberty mientras esperaban a que Gustav llegara.

-Me gusta cómo se escuchan- Mencionó, escuchando a ambos tocar y a Luka cantar -Yo iría a escucharlos todos los días

-Aun puedes hacerlo- Sonrió, divertido, mientras cambiaba drásticamente los acordes y su amigo lo seguía - ¿Recuerdas esta canción?

Claro, tenía ya varias semanas practicando su voz con el chico, habían tomado varias canciones para ver que tanto podía su voz adaptarse a algunas canciones, y esta era una de ellas, porque tenía mucha sincronía con la voz del bicolor.

Gustav estaba maravillado con lo que escuchaba, nunca imagino que la chica estuviera tan decidida a aprender a cantar y, obviamente, su amigo tenía el toque perfecto ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? Mejor chica no pudo haber encontrado, era artista, modelo, pastelera y ahora ¡Cantaba!

-Deberías ir con nosotros al restaurante- Dijo el bajista al terminar los últimos acordes, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica -Eso sería fantástico, tienes una voz muy hermosa

Suspiro, como si soñara, ganándose un zape por parte de Luka, por lo que luego se encogió de hombros, no había cometido alguna falta, solo que así es como solían llevarse; Mei reía, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Aún no me siento lista para cantar frente a un micrófono, es… algo complicado todavía- Respondió, sintiendo la mano de Luka sobre la de ella, confortándola -Lo siento chicos…

Se adentró en el barco, por lo que solo se ganó una mirada pesada por parte de su amigo.

-No hice nada, solo hice un comentario que creí que le gustaría- Tenía que defenderse, sobre todo porque Luka solía ser quien comúnmente detuviera a su boca antes de hablar -No dije nada malo ¿o sí?

-No, pero aún se siente muy avergonzada de cantar frente a los demás…

-Yo soy los demás, y a pesar de todo lo hizo muy bien- Alego el pelinegro, alzando los brazos -Luka, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, podríamos formar muy bien un trío y cobrar más al restaurante

-Ya tiene muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, no quiero obligarla a más desgaste- Guardó su guitarra, suspirando, porque sabía que había algo que la molestó -Recuerda que hay que cambiar el cable de tu bajo, hay que ver si podemos resolver los problemas de ayer, así que nos iremos más temprano

-Sí señor…

Mei había vuelto a casa, despidiéndose de ambos chicos a mitad del camino, sentándose frente a su caballete para terminar un cuadro más, con Yue a sus pies. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, ya que, después de terminar los pocos detalles del cuadro, continuo con otro, ese lo llevaría a la galería la semana que entra para terminarlo ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que ya es tarde? – Le dice a su gato mientras lo acaricia con el pie en la barriga -Eres un perezoso, mientras uno te acaricie la barriga tu eres feliz

Yue se aceleró, parándose en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras en la pierna de la chica y lamiendo su nariz.

-Vaya, sigues despierta- La voz de Marinette la tomo por sorpresa, pero Yue reclamo a su humana, parándose sobre las piernas de la peli jade -Y tú también, no te preocupes, no voy a quitarte a tu mama

Con algunos regaños hacia el pobre gato, la chica lo puso sobre la alfombra de nuevo, sacudiéndose los pelos para luego acercarse a su prima. Ambas salieron de la habitación de la mayor, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar favorito, disfrutando del viento, del clima, de la noche.

Platicar entre ellas era lo mejor que podían hacer luego de un sábado extenuante, y no es que no pudieran haberlo hecho más temprano, si no, que, Marinette acababa de llegar y deseaba pasar tiempo con su prima.

Obviamente Yue tenía que estar presente y, para ellas, mucho mejor.

Cuando el teléfono de Mei sonó, supo que era hora de ir a descansar; pero sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, porque aún no sabía si tomarle la palabra a Luka, y aunque Gustav quisiera, su novio tenía razón, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

El lunes no tenía por qué ir a la galería, pero ahí era donde veía a Nathaniel y Marc, por lo que, cuando ella llegara, ambos ya estaban a las afueras esperando por ella.

-Vaya, apenas son las dos de la tarde- Sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Nath -Adelante, veamos que han avanzado

Sentarse a supervisar sus avances era relajante, pero para ambos chicos, era algo inspirador estar rodeados del arte de la chica. Había bastantes paisajes chinos o inspirados en, por lo que, sin dudarlo, les inspiraba.

No podía ayudarlos siempre, así que les dio sólo esa semana para que aclararan sus dudas y les daría oportunidad de verla dos veces a la semana.

-Eres bastante estricta con ellos- Murmuró Luka mientras la abrazaba, sentado en el sofá con ella entre sus piernas - ¿Has pensado en lo que Gustav dijo?

-Tengo que serlo, no pueden disponer de mi cada vez que lo necesiten- Estaba acurrucada entre el cuerpo del bicolor, disfrutando de su abrazo, de sus caricias, cambiando un poco de postura al escuchar la pregunta de él -No precisamente, pero a veces quisiera intentarlo

\- ¿Y qué te detiene?

-El miedo, tal vez, en que solo iría a hacer el ridículo…

-No exageres, eres muy buena- Claro, tenía que decirlo el, porque la conocía -Nadie más quiso presentarse ese día ¿Lo recuerdas? Chloe confió en ti cuando muchos pensaban que era una locura, has logrado hacer algo que nadie más ha podido lograr ¿Sabes cuánto pagaron por tus cuadros?

Asintió, aunque no recordaba todos los detalles, ella rechazó el dinero para que fuera donado el cien por ciento a la causa.

-Agreste tiene uno de esos cuadros- Murmuró, recordando su efímero paso por los reflectores -Ser su modelo me ayudó un poco, pero lo cierto es que no quiero volver ahí

-Entonces hazlo en otro escenario, inténtalo

-Tú mismo dijiste que tengo demasiadas responsabilidades sobre mi…

-Dos o tres días a la semana no van a hacerte daño- Sonrió, cómplice -A mi me gustaría

-Eres indescifrable Luka Couffaine- Susurró, cerrando aquella charla con un tierno beso.

…

Dos semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, el tema dejó de tratarse mientras ella continuaba ayudando a los chicos con sus canciones y, aunque quisiera, Gustav tenía prohibido decir algo sobre la decisión de Mei.

La agenda crecía, y con ello el trabajo, clientes iban y venían, las veces que Nathaniel y Marc estuvieron ahí se sorprendieron de la habilidad para concretar ventas y ponerles atención a ambos a pesar de todo.

Esa mañana se había levantado con dudas sobre un diseño en el traje de Yang, por lo que tomó la decisión de ir a ver a su amiga; si, era su amiga, porque trabajo con ella en la obra y porque en varias ocasiones lo tomaba en cuenta y respetaba su trabajo, así como él respetaba el de ella.

-Solo recuerda que Yang puede cambiar de anillos y utilizar varias habilidades- Comentó la peli jade mientras pintaba, no despegando en ningún momento la vista del lienzo -Y eso también implica diferentes vestiduras

-Que diferente de los miraculous de ladybug y Chat Noir- Murmuró el pelirrojo, observando los delicados trazos de su amiga sobre la tela -Aún recuerdo cuando encaraste a Lila

-No es algo de lo que este muy orgullosa- Claro, después de un tiempo, Chloe y Eric le dijeron que quien había mandado atropellar la había sido la morena -Lila es simplemente una persona que necesita ayuda mucho más que profesional…

Nathaniel había guardado silencio, sintió en la voz de la chica que había algo de dolor, algo de pesar, por lo que prefirió callar. Pero no acalló por completo, porque sus trazos fueron más veloces que sus pensamientos, la figura se dibujó por sí sola mientras sonreía.

-No volveré a tratar el tema de Lila nunca más, porque se lo molesta que es- Se puso de pie, a un lado de ella, entregándole el dibujo que había hecho con tanta habilidad -Tu serías una magnífica heroína, por eso creo que hubiera sido magnifico que también le patearas el trasero a Volpina

-Puedes hacer un capítulo respecto a eso- Respondió, riendo, tomando el dibujo y colocando en su muro, al frente de miles de bocetos que tenía sobre un pizarrón de corcho -Me encanta

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojaron, si alguien le preguntara por su artista favorito, definitivamente defendería a su amiga a capa y espada.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Mei fue la primera en ponerse de pie, Nathaniel detrás de ella apenas había asomado la cabeza por la puerta cuando su amiga saliera de la galería, recibiendo un empujón y escuchando apenas un "cuidado" en voz de ella.

El frío hielo cubrió todo, había quedado atrapado y ahora no podía salir de ahí ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Mei si lo sabía, sobre todo, cuando nos apenas pudo protegerla de la congelación, siendo ese el menor de los problemas, ya que, aún en forma de Yang le estaba costando trabajado deshacer el hielo.

-Con Yazi probablemente hubiera sido más sencillo- Masculló, mirando sus puños y, obviamente, reaccionando a un poder que relativamente no usaba -Baxia…

Murmuró, golpeando el piso no congelado con ambos puños y desapareciendo en un agujero que se abrió bajo sus pies.

…

Por otro lado… ¿Qué difícil era enfrentar a un draco akuma de ese calibre? ¿Qué había provocado tanta ira en alguien que maneja tal poder? Bueno, probablemente las competencias de ese año tenían un efecto contraproducente nuevamente.

-No creí que necesitáramos de nuevo las habilidades de hielo de nuestros Kwamis- Murmuró Ladybug, observando el panorama a su alrededor que, realmente, no era para nada alentador -No veo a Yang o a alguno de los dragones ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?

-No lo creo, son bastante fuertes como para que algo les suceda- Puntualizó el gato negro, esquivando un rayo de hielo que desencadeno un ataque de cientos de pinchos de hielo que trataron de tomarlo -Pero mientras ellos aparecen, creo prudente movilizarnos o nos dejaran como paleta de hielo

\- ¡Ladybug! - Viperion llegó en ese momento, golpeando al enemigo mientras este estaba concentrado en atacar a sus amigos - ¿Has visto a Yang?

-No, creí que estaba contigo- Sentenció, parándose en jarras mientras el gato negro los miraba con una ceja alzada -No podemos hacer nada de momento, su hielo es bastante fuerte y no queremos arriesgar el doble Gataclismo de Chat Noir de momento

\- ¿Pueden encargarse del enemigo? - Asintieron -Volveré con Yang

-Vaya, sí que es veloz- Soltó el gato, volviendo a evadir el ataque que se dirigía a ellos -Necesitamos ayuda urgente

La mariquita asintió, porque incluso con el poder aumentado de las escamas de dragón, le era casi imposible acercarse al enemigo y, sin embargo, Viperion había podido asestar un golpe. Como Marinette sabía que Luka era el portador de Viperion, pero había un cambio bastante significativo en el ¿Qué era?

Claro, realmente nadie sabía que ahora el portaba un anillo de dragón, por lo que le era fácil detectar a su compañera que, por cierto, ¿Dónde se había metido? Podía sentir su presencia, pero no la veía, aparte de que estaba todo cubierto de hielo.

-Vamos Yang, donde te escondes- Gruño, buscando por todas partes a su compañera, encontrando por fin un lugar que no estaba cubierto de hielo, probablemente, el límite de alcance de los poderes del nuevo enemigo ¡Al fin! Ahí estaba, saliendo de debajo de la tierra, aferrándose a los adoquines -Oye

-Dame unos minutos, llevo buscando la salida desde hace rato- Viperion tomó el brazo de la dragona, ayudándola a salir del agujero y sentándola sobre el piso -Estuvo a punto de congelarme, pero ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere con que los dragones son como los reptiles, el frío nos limita

-Qu y Yue no han aparecido, probablemente sea por eso…

-Tú tienes dos reptiles- Murmuró la dragona, viendo la naturalidad con que el chico se movía -Necesito la ayuda del maestro, debo… ir por algo que pueda ayudarnos a derrotar a este draco akuma

\- ¿Y qué hago yo? – Se miraron a los ojos, definitivamente había algo de Mei ahora que podía ver a la heroína con otros ojos - ¿Me siento a esperar?

-Ayuda a Ladybug y Chat Noir, no demoraré, lo prometo

Se puso de pie y desapareció, volver sin Yang supondría un esfuerzo titánico para enfrentarse al enemigo.

…

Tal como ella lo había predicho, Qu y Yue estaban en la casa de Yang, protegían la casa, y ella entendía cuán importante era proteger los anillos.

-Estaba comenzando a dudar de ti- Soltó el abuelo mientras abría la caja, viendo la duda en la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a él -Tienes dos opciones, pero no puedes combinarlos, el uso del dragón rojo es mucho para tu cuerpo, el dragón de lava acabaría contigo

-Maestro, entonces… ¿Qué opciones tengo?

-Un nuevo aliado, tal como lo sugeriste la última vez- Mei respingo, sorprendida por las palabras del abuelo -Necesitas confiar en ti y en otros para esta tarea, alguien a quien puedas confiar tu vida y tu secreto

\- ¿Así sin más? – Asintió, por lo que tomó el anillo de fuego, sintiendo sus poderes recorrerle el cuerpo, viendo al pequeño dragón rojo con negro aparecer frente a ella -Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere

-Escucha niña, los poderes de fuego no son cosa sencilla, si me fallas, acabaré contigo…

-Puedes ponerle el nombre que desees, es un poco remilgoso, pero sé que podrás controlarlo- El pequeño dragón miró al maestro, haciendo una mueca -Yo lo llamo Hóng, pero puedes decirle como gustes

-El nombre es lo de menos, solo me interesan sus habilidades maestro- Respondió el pequeño dragón, mirando con respeto al hombre - ¿Sabes cuantos años llevo encerrado en esa caja?

-Muchos, y sé que estás ansioso por volver a la acción- Respondió la chica, mirándolo fervientemente, no mostrando temor -Y yo te pido ayuda para salvar a los que quiero proteger

-Tienes buenas intenciones, eso me gusta, ahora, vayamos a la acción

Mei llamó a sus dragones, volviendo a tener una apariencia diferente a la que solía tener. La falta de la armadura de Yazi era notoriamente color rojo predominó en su atuendo. Un pantalón de escamas apareció, su cinturilla desapareció, apareciendo un bustier de escamas rojas y tornasol, no había más negro en su traje, solo unas cuantas escamas que provenían de Baxia.

Llevaba sus botas de tacón alto, y ahora una estola se posaba sobre sus hombros; su trenza seguía intacta, posiblemente obra de Jiatou, pero ahora tenía mechones rojos que relucían entre el negro azabache.

Sus brazos llevaban los mismos guanteletes, pero ahora del mismo color que el resto de su traje, las colas de tela también habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? - Le pregunto Qu, pero Yang no dijo nada -Yang…

-Debe ser alguien que se comprometa con nosotros, que guarde nuestro secreto- Agregó Yue, el posiblemente tenía a alguien -Si no tienes a nadie, déjamelo a mi…

-No, creo que tener a alguien, aunque…

-El corazón débil es fuerte de ser necesario, no dudes de tus amigos, confía en ti misma y en ellos y saldrán victoriosos- Sus palabras tenían una doble función, pero en ambos casos, debía confiar en su misma -Ahora ve, o no solo París terminará congelado

Yang desapareció, pero los otros dos no se movieron.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea dejarla ir sola? – Pregunto Yue, mirando al anciano -Abuelo…

-Concéntrate y obedece- Fueron sus únicas palabras, teniendo fe y confianza en la chica.

…

Tenía a su tercer aliado, porque había estado trabajando con él y lo conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Estaba segura de que él respondería tal y como ella esperaba y ¿si no? Sus dudas aumentaron al llegar a la galería, donde le pelirrojo había quedado atrapado.

-Muy bien Hóng, estoy confiando mucho en ti también- Coloco ambas palmas sobre el hielo, el cual, poco a poco comenzó a derretirse, abriendo un pequeño agujero por donde pudo ver a Nathaniel - ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el dragón rojo?

\- ¿Yang? – La voz del chico no le permitió pensar en lo débil que era su poder para con el hielo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar ayudando a Ladybug

-No podemos derrotar a nuestro enemigo, no sin la ayuda de un nuevo aliado- Decidida, miró al chico, notando su confusión -Nathaniel Kurtzberg, te he elegido para ayudarme a derrotar a mi enemigo Zhao, una alianza que te llevara a enfrentarte a tus propios miedos para convertirte en un héroe ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir mis pasos junto a los guardianes de la caja del panteón draconico?

Los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron por la sorpresa, mirando el anillo que la heroína le ofrecía por el agujero; sin embargo, no se atrevía a tomarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo- Respondió, dejando caer ambos brazos a los costados -No tengo madera de héroe, ni siquiera tengo la complexión de uno, debes tener más opciones, lo siento Yang…

-Yo confío en ti, en tus habilidades y en tu criterio, he visto lo que has hecho y te conozco, ayudar a tus amigos es un fuerte tuyo- Confianza, probablemente la enseñanza del abuelo era tanto para ella como para el resto de su equipo -Escucha, si no quieres avanzar siendo tú, no tengo ningún problema, pero ahora necesitamos a alguien que pueda derrotar a este enemigo, ayúdame a hacerlo y luego toma tu decisión, pero no puedo hacerlo sola

-Yo… no soy el indicado…

-Lo eres, pero aún no descubres lo que guarda tu interior, necesitas confiar en ti, en lo que haces, porque puedes hacer más- Con su mano extendida seguía ofreciéndole el anillo al pelirrojo -Nathaniel, no tengo en nadie más en quien confiar…

Con la mirada en el piso y con muchas dudas sobre sí mismo ¿Qué podía hacer? Su segundo ser admirado estaba ahí, frente a él, pidiendo su ayuda y el, simplemente se negaba por temor a no ser apto. Había confiado muchas veces en sí al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, de Marinette, de Marc ¿Por qué no podía tomar confianza de ella, de su heroína?

No tenía tiempo, se le había terminado, y no poder convencer a Nathaniel decía mucho de ella, como líder. Se mordió la lengua, encogiendo el brazo lentamente hasta que quedo frente a ella el anillo entre sus garras.

Sin mediar una palabra más, Yang desapareció, haría lo necesario ella sola si así debía ser, aún con el corazón encogido y la impotencia de su falta de convencimiento. Algo zumbaba en su mente, una descarga le recorría el cuerpo, no iba a fallar ahora.

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – Pregunto Suanni al verla volver a su forma normal y colocarse el anillo del dragón de lava -Mei, no puedes hacerlo

-No, no debo, pero no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. Voy a hacer esto con o sin aliados- Un pequeño dragón con apariencia de magma apareció frente a ella, miró a sus hermanos y luego a la chica -Necesito tu ayuda…

…

Por otro lado, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban perdiendo la batalla, ni siquiera las habilidades combinadas de ambos con las escamas de dragón surtían efecto, Viperion apenas podía contra ella él solo ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Yang?

-Sin Yang son basura, no pueden derrotar a un draco akuma de este nivel- La chica lanzó unos poderosos rayos hacia la serpiente, logrando esquivar el ataque, aunque realmente lucía cansado -Sus miraculous serán míos, y el anillo que porta la serpiente también

Su hielo había aprisionado al fin al gato y a la mariquita, Viperion no podía retrasar tanto aquello ¿Y ahora? Bueno, no podía interferir, porque si le quitaban el anillo de Yazi, perdería la confianza en su novia… o perdería la de Ladybug por dejarla al descubierto.

Pero el hielo que los mantenía prisioneros cedió, se derritió con un paso de una columna de lava que apareció entre ellos, permitiéndoles moverse de nuevo. Todos giraron la vista, pero de pronto, la golpeo.

\- ¡Yang! - Gritaron los tres, viendo a la heroína con un nuevo aspecto, sin embargo, algo agobiaba su cuerpo.

-Tardaste dema… siado…- Estaba notablemente cansada, se quejaba, cada movimiento era lento, pesado -Yang…

-Estoy bien, solo… ayúdenme a detenerla, no creo soportar mucho en esta forma- Anunció, viendo a su enemiga recobrar la compostura -Chat, retaguardia, Viperion y Ladybug, conmigo…

Todos acataron la orden, cierto era que el poder de la lava era mucho mejor que solo el poder del dragón rojo, pero cada movimiento le estaba costando; sus compañeros podían ver esto y, sin embargo, no se atrevían a detenerla.

Pero su cuerpo no lo soporto, tenía pocos minutos peleando cuando cayó a los pies de Chat Noir ¿Qué hacían? ¡Estaban ganando! Pero Viperion la tomó en brazos y se la llevó, escondiéndola de los ojos del enemigo, haciendo que volviera a su forma civil.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no pudiste continuar? – Pudo ver el cansancio en ella, los dragones que portaba, y luego vio su brazo, pasmado por lo que veía - ¿Por qué te hicieron daño?

-El maestro… me dijo que no podía utilizar al dragón de lava y al rojo juntos y, aun así, lo hice- Se quito el anillo, entregándoselo a Viperion -No pude conseguir otro aliado, y ahora… no puedo continuar…

-Oye, no puedes decir eso…

-Perdóname

-Su mente es fuerte, su espíritu infalible y confiable, me sorprende que pueda continuar hablando- Afirmó Hóng, sintiendo un nuevo y confiable espíritu nacer -Pero no todo fue en vano…

El dragón de lava desapareció, mientras su anillo se elevaba, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

…

Nathaniel había dado vueltas y vueltas por el lugar, lo pensó y pensó, hasta que al fin su corazón tomo el valor para confiar en quien había confiado en el primero, pero, ahora ¿Cómo la llamaba? Comenzó a desearlo, a tener ese anillo entre sus manos, en ver a la dragona aparecer de nuevo y decirle que aceptaba, pero su oportunidad se había ido ya, así que se tumbó en el piso.

Pero una luz apareció frente a él, una luz roja que desapareció cuando sus manos se posaron bajo esa chispa, dejando ver el anillo que anteriormente se le había ofrecido.

-Saludos elegido, tu espíritu y fortaleza me han traído hasta aquí nuevamente a pesar de que rechazaste la primera vez mi poder- Nathaniel miraba asombrado al dragón -Mi nombre es Lax, soy el dragón de lava y estoy aquí para que tomes mi poder como tuyo

-Hola Lax, soy Nathaniel- Lax sonrió, sintiendo la complicidad con el muchacho -Y ahora…

-Tú tranquilo, yo me encargo del resto, solo colócate el anillo en el dedo de tu preferencia y podre transformarte en un héroe

Que sencillo sonaba, pero, la urgencia ameritaba, por lo que se colocó el anillo en el dedo índice izquierdo y así, fue como inicio su transformación.

[Break everything – Dj Ashba]

Su cabello rojizo creció, alzándose en una coleta alta, con el cabello lacio, esponjado, tenía las puntas negras y el flequillo había desaparecido, teniendo un peinado tan pulcro y limpio como lo mostraba la transformación de Yue. Su cuerpo había ganado algo de musculatura, pero no podía verse debajo de la camisa blanca y la capa de cuero roja que llevaba sobre los hombros, cuello alto con capucha grande que cubría la mayor parte de sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

Un pantalón flojo negro con unas botas largas cafés cubría su parte inferior, así como los cintos que se sostenían de su cadera. Guantes y vendas cubrían sus manos y antebrazos; todo esto le daba un aire travieso a su nueva personalidad.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto…

Coloco ambas palmas sobre el hielo, no tardando más de dos segundos en derretirlo todo, sorprendido, boquiabierto ¿Cuánto había tardado Yang en derretir ese pequeño espacio por donde le había ofrecido el anillo? Bueno, no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo, porque ahora podía salir de ahí y auxiliar a su heroína.

Aun parecía tener dificultades para moverse, no estaba acostumbrado a sus nuevos poderes, y tampoco tenía experiencia como combatiente ¿realmente iba a marcar alguna diferencia?

Si, lo hizo, porque el enemigo había atacado y debió defenderse, porque la ola de poder lo consumió, llevándolo a un punto en que le fue difícil creer que sería capaz, pero tan simple, como un movimiento de su brazo al alzarse.

Sorprendido y fascinado, continúo moviéndose, atacando, derritiendo el hielo que se le ponía al frente, demostrando de lo que era capaz.

Viperion miraba asombrado como un solo portador estaba logrando lo que cuatro no pudieron lograr, Mei se enderezo un poco, sintiendo la emoción y ansiedad en sus dragones. Quería moverse, pero apenas y podía hacer algo, levantar un dedo era como llevar dos kilos atados a el.

-Debo ir…- ¿Cómo podía oponerse a eso? No iba a poder detenerla, no al ver la decisión firme en sus ojos -Hóng, Suanni, Jiatou, Baxia… a trabajar…

Un momento, un suspiro, la falta de aliento llego de golpe, si no fuera por los brazos de Viperion que la sostuvieron, se hubiera ido de cara contra el tejado. Pero de pronto sintió sus fuerzas volver, enderezándose, irguiéndose sobre su espalda y pudiendo ver a su nuevo compañero enfrentarse a su enemigo.

-No puedo ayudarte más allá de regresarte tus energías- Le dijo la voz de su amiga, divisándola a lo lejos -Pero tú sabes ya las consecuencias de esto

-Gracias- Claro que sabía lo que implicaba el regresar el tiempo, porque, aunque había retrocedido su reloj a antes de perder las fuerzas, sabía que estaría demasiado agotada luego para poder moverse -Acabaremos con esto lo antes posible…

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? – Le pregunto la serpiente, viendo la negativa en el movimiento de su cabeza -Entiendo…

-Ayuda a Ladybug y Chat Noir a moverse, dile que vamos a necesitar el amuleto encantado- Iba a dar el paso para marcharse, pero él la detuvo -No creo ser capaz de realizar el ritual…

La soltó, permitiéndole marcharse, observando cómo se alejaba por entre los tejados y viendo al nuevo aliado enfrentarse a la chica de hielo.

Pero el dragón de lava parecía tener las cosas un poco bajo control, hasta la llegada de Yang, la cual, lo tomó por sorpresa; asombrado, pudo ver como su compañera comenzaba a tomar control en la batalla.

-Gracias por venir- Sonrió, mostrándose realmente agradecida por su presencia - ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-La verdad… no…

-Debemos localizar el lugar donde se encuentra el akuma con las escamas de dragón, acabar con ella es imperativo o la ciudad terminara congelada en su totalidad ¿Dónde se encuentra el akuma? Ni yo lo sé, por eso debemos acabar con su armadura de hielo- La chica esperaba, como no sabiendo que era lo que sucedería a continuación -Busca algo brillante entre sus accesorios, su ropa, algo debe relucir, pero primero deveras quitar las escamas que recubren su cuerpo

-Entendido…

\- ¡Espera! – Llamo la dragona, deteniéndolo al primer paso - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Galante, sonrió, provocándole… ¡Un sonrojo! Yang había mostrado un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas visibles por la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Shang- Y avanzó, dejando a una Yang algo confundida, como si aquello fuera completamente irreconocible. Si su amigo había cambiado tanto, bueno, estaba segura de que le serviría en el combate.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía costarles derrotar a un enemigo con el cual tenían ventaja? Bueno, aparentemente, no por tener ventaja las cosas iban a ser mucho más fáciles, porque en más de una ocasión, Yang había terminado con un brazo o una pierna a medio congelar. Shang era el que estaba enfrentando a la chica en su mayoría, que su cuerpo pudiera convertirse en lava de un momento a otro y a voluntad de él era una ventaja.

Cansado, fastidiado, pudo invocar desde la tierra, aun bajo las capas de hielo, ríos de lava que comenzaron a derretir sin quemar la ciudad, algunos látigos salieron de los ríos, sosteniendo a la chica, comenzando a derretir sus escamas.

\- ¡No puedes hacer nada! – Nuevas oleadas de hielo aparecieron frente a él, pero fueron derretidas rápidamente por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo -Y aun tienes tiempo de protegerla…

Shang sostenía entre sus brazos a Yang, protegiéndola del hielo, del frio ¿Cuándo la había tomado? ¿Eran estos los efectos del retroceso del tiempo de Qu? Estaba comenzando a sentirse más lenta, menos poderosa, debía terminar ese combate ya, pero su nuevo compañero no la soltaba.

-Emmmm, Shang… ¿podrías…? – El pelirrojo la soltó, dejándola algo confundida -Gracias…

-No hay de que Yang- Sonrió, confianzudo, mientras miraba a su enemigo -Acabemos con ella…

Si, lo hicieron, logrando coordinar sus movimientos, atacándola, dejándola indefensa de un momento a otro, viendo al fin las escamas incrustadas en sus patines.

Cuando la tierra se alzó por sobre la lava, estas comenzaron a tratar de golpear sus patines desprotegidos, hasta que la mariposa salió volando, siendo velozmente atrapada por el yoyo de Ladybug.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Chat Noir se había acercado a Yang, cubriéndola con una manta roja con motas negras - ¿Y ahora, que sigue?

Yang volvió a flaquear, pero no podía perder sus habilidades todavía, por lo que Ladybug tomo la manta y la lanzó, volviendo todo a la normalidad; la chica había quedado tendida en el piso, pero Yang no podía hacer el ritual.

-Shang, sígueme- Le dijo Yang, apenas dándole oportunidad de seguirle, hasta llegar a un callejón, ocultándose de la vista de los parisinos.

-Tengo que devolverlo ¿cierto? – Dijo el chico, aun sin liberar la transformación -Fue todo un placer ser de ayuda

-No, no tienes que devolverlo- Respondió ella, recargándose en la pared, mirando apenas al nuevo portador -Si estás dispuesto a ayudarme con mi cometido, derrotar a Zhao y recuperar el resto de los anillos, el dragón de lava es tuyo, pero… deveras cumplir con un arduo entrenamiento ¿estás dispuesto?

Shang frunció el entrecejo, luego sonrió, extendiendo su mano para con su nueva camarada.

-Acepto- Estrecharon sus manos, mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes -Gracias Yang, no voy a fallarte, pero ¿Cómo voy a saber de ese entrenamiento?

-Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo, solo se paciente…

Desapareció, dejándolo ahí, volviendo él a su forma civil y saliendo del callejón ¿Y ahora que hacía?

-Debes volver al lugar donde estabas anteriormente, tu amiga podría volver- Explicó Lax mientras se refugiaba en su chaqueta -Muchos terminan confundidos luego de este tipo de experiencias

-Pareces saber mucho sobre esto- Murmuró Nathaniel, asegurándose de que nadie podía oírlo - ¿Habías sido portado antes?

-Unas cuantas veces, tuve muchos compañeros en su momento, al menos hasta que mi hermana decidiera contaminar la caja- Nathaniel se detuvo en seco, pasmado por las palabras del dragón -Debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos, confió en que serás un gran aliado

-Cuenta con ello- Después de esa batalla, Nathaniel parecía más confiado, algo que pareció gustarle a su dragón.

Cuando volvió a la galería, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, cosa extraña, porque no sabía que había sido de su amiga. Marcó un par de veces a su celular, pero nadie respondía.

Bueno, no perdería nada por dejar sus cosas ahí hasta el día siguiente.

…

Mei yacía en el sofá, dormida, mientras el abuelo Yang trataba la quemadura que el dragón de lava había provocado en su brazo. Eric estaba sentado en el piso, afligido, molesto, mientras abrazaba a Chloe y hundía el rostro entre su cabello.

El silencio llenaba el lugar, y al cabo de una hora, la peli jade despertó; obviamente que el abuelo no iba a quedarse callado, finalizando como siempre con una felicitación que la tranquilizó un poco.

La herida que Lax había hecho en su brazo era una muestra clara del poder del dragón, y de lo débil que seguía siendo. Pero ese día la fortaleza no radicaba en su cuerpo o en su mente, si no, en su propia confianza, en cuanto podía atraer ella si pensaba de la mejor manera.

La presencia de Luka luego de eso la reconfortó, tenían por lo menos un par de horas antes de que el chico se fuera a trabajar.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién es el nuevo dragón? – Preguntó él, causando que la chica riera bajito - ¿Lo conozco?

-Por supuesto que lo conoces- Suspiró, aunque luego soltó un leve "Ouch" cuando su brazo herido rozara el de Luka -Es Nathaniel

¿Cuántas veces había sentido que Nath estaba enamorado de su chica por sus dotes artísticos? Mil y una veces había sentido que el pelirrojo solo deseaba estar con ella por eso, pero ahora… ¡¿estaba sintiendo celos?! No, Luka Couffaine no tenía por qué sentirlos.

Mei explicó un poco lo sucedido y la enseñanza del abuelo de ese día, la regañada que le había dado y luego, la triste despedida. Para ella era muy normal separarse de Luka por el resto de la noche, aunque a veces quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, llegando incluso a cambiar fechas de pinturas para pasar una hora más con él.

Pero ya era hora de cambiar de idea, de abrir las puertas que la enclaustraban al miedo, al temor, y de lanzarse por el acantilado. Así que, al día siguiente, le pidió a Luka que le ayudara a practicar más el uso de su voz, ejercicios, tonos, todo lo que hiciera falta para poder cantar con avidez en el escenario.

Y la noche llegó, porque luego de un Mayo lleno de sorpresas, Mei Ling Chen al fin caminaba hacia el restaurante donde su novio y su mejor amigo tocaban durante las noches. Claro que Luka había avisado al gerente sobre la nueva integrante, y sobre los días que asistiría a cantar, algo que no molesto al hombre, ya que, al final, ambos habían atraído a bastante gente durante las últimas semanas.

La peli jade conocía todos y cada uno de los colores del cableado, por lo que la conexión fluyo con rapidez, comenzando antes de la hora establecida.

-*Nag Champa…- Murmuró el pequeño dragón de incienso cerca de su oído, escondido entre su cabello; asintió, ese incienso era sumamente especial para el dragón.

Con el aroma y el comienzo de la guitarra y el bajo, Mei comenzó a mover el cuerpo, a relajarse, a tambalearse mientras esperaba su turno. La voz de Luka llamo al inicio de la letra.

_Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio_

_En la esperanza que mañana_

_Juntos veamos el sol_

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, desenfrenado, comenzando a aturdirla.

_Tú respiras junto a mis latidos_

_Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo_

_Y provocarme al amor_

Estaba lista, una estrofa más y su voz sonaría por las bocinas del lugar. Solo un consejo le había dado su novio, y es, que, si tenía miedo, solo cerrara los ojos e imaginara que estaba cantando para él.

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio_

_Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños_

_Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo_

_Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo_

_Juro que..._

Y sus voces se mezclaron…

_Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío_

_Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro_

_Sueña que yo también_

_Soñaré si te encuentras bien_

_Te pido..._

La voz de Luka predominaba sobre la de ella, por lo que, en veces, los coros de ella eran casi imperceptibles, razón por la que había elegido esa canción para dar inicio esa noche.

_Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio_

_De tu vida en todos los sentidos_

_Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré_

_Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mí otra vez_

Una pequeña pausa le daba oportunidad de respirar, de alejar los nervios y de prepararse para la cantar sola.

_Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo_

_En la madrugada tú y yo unidos_

_Y te des cuenta que estoy_

Y le gusto la sensación…

_Mira al rededor ya no hay peligro_

_Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo_

_Aunque te marches amor_

Porque el miedo había desaparecido, no sabiendo si era la emoción del momento o el incienso de su dragón.

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio_

_Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños_

_Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo_

_Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo_

_Juro que..._

Porque los presentes notaron la química que entre ellos había…

_Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío_

_Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro_

_Sueña que yo también_

_Soñaré si te encuentras bien_

_Te pido..._

El conjunto de sus voces era uniforme, armonioso; porque ella había comenzado a mostrar más confianza en sí, en sus palabras, en su voz.

_Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio_

_De tu vida en todos los sentidos_

_Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré_

_Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mí otra vez_

Ahora eran una sola voz, y sus coros se alzaron un poco sobre la voz de Luka, haciéndole sonreír a él.

_Sólo entre mis brazos podrás sorprender al amor_

_Este sueño intacto que nos une a los dos_

_Juro que..._

Había abierto los ojos, mirando de vez en cuando a Luka sin dejar de cantar.

_Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío_

_Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro_

_Sueña que yo también_

_Soñaré si te encuentras bien_

_Te pido..._

Sonrientes, miraban los rostros de los comensales, algunos los grababan, mientras que las parejas se miraban con amor y devoción ante la letra.

_Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio_

_De tu vida en todos los sentidos_

_Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré_

_Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mí otra vez._

Y su voz se alzó aún más, tal y como él le había enseñado a controlar el aire, las notas.

_Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío_

_Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro_

_Sueña que yo también_

_Soñaré si te encuentras bien_

_Te pido..._

Suavizo su voz, porque era el final, porque no había nada más que agregar, ni que resaltar.

_Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio_

_De tu vida en todos los sentidos_

_Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré_

_Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mí otra vez._

Apenas la guitarra y el bajo se detuvieron, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ella sentía el corazón en sus oídos, feliz, emocionada, lista para continuar con esa noche, sonriendo y demostrando la confianza que crecía en su pecho.

_**[*El Nag Champa se produce por la mezcla de sándalo, aceites florales, especias y resinas. Su olor ayuda a la concentración mental, a relajar los nervios y disminuir los efectos negativos del estrés en la mente. Este incienso es de los más usados en los rituales de meditación.]**_


	31. Por partida doble

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _

_La verdad es que este capitulo ya tenia mucho escrito, pero le hacían falta algunas modificaciones, pero ya esta listo_

_Esteeem, este capitulo desencadeno otro bucle, así que, esperen lo no tan pronto, pero ya voy a dar fin a los bucles para dedicarme solo a esta linea _

_Disfruten! _

* * *

El recibimiento de Nathaniel como portador de anillo era sorprendente, la integración como miembro había sido… muy al estilo del abuelo Yang y, ponerse al corriente con meses de preparación en tan poco tiempo fue asombroso; nadie imaginó que un chico tan tímido se tomara en serio todos los entrenamientos, cambiando su físico y un poco su actitud.

Bueno, Mei también tuvo que reacomodar sus horarios para coincidir con algunos entrenamientos, no caía de cara contra los lienzos y las pesas solamente porque estaba tomando las vitaminas que solía detestar y, aparte de eso, Suanni utilizaba sus inciensos para que lograra descansar por las noches.

La sorpresa y alegría de saber que Yang era su amiga lo emocionó, comprendiendo porque sabía tanto sobre la heroína, sobre los paisajes y también, por qué había pedido un cambio de imagen al momento en que los chicos la retrataran en el comic que realizaban.

Guardar el secreto para Marc era duro, pero pudo sobrellevarlo al aportarle nuevas ideas para los trajes de Yang y sus poderes, así como de la manera de inmortalizar de manera ficticia a los dragones de los anillos, a los cuales, nunca mencionaba como entes que vivieran dentro de estos artilugios.

Lo más reconfortante de trabajar por las noches en el restaurante, era que podía pasar más tiempo con Luka, sin duda alguna, la mejor elección que había hecho en toda su vida; sobre todo, porque podía pasar las noches en el Liberty o el en su casa ¿Cuándo habían aceptado Tom y Sabine una relación tan libremente abierta como la de ellos? Bueno, no lo sabían, pero les gustaba ver a su sobrina feliz y, por ende, verla acompañada de Luka la mayor parte del tiempo les hacía sentir que sería algo sumamente importante de proteger.

Llegar a casa era reconfortante, había sido otra noche larga, habían obtenido una buena paga y, ciertamente, ambos deseaban descansar, el día había sido duro, largo y agotador, ambos habían iniciado desde temprana hora sus actividades y finalizar casi, a escasas horas de las veinticuatro… ufff.

Luka había terminado de cambiarse, por lo que salió del camarote, viendo el momento justo en que la falda de seda caía al piso, revelando las tonificadas y elegantes piernas de su novia. Mei apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, Luka se acercaba a ella, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Hermosa obra de arte- Susurró, mirando el gris tembloroso en los ojos de la chica -Llevó algunos días soñando contigo, con tu elegancia, tu risa…- Si algún día creyó que este hombre podría desarmarla, pues estaba en lo correcto, porque estaba a punto de caer a sus pies -Eres maravillosa…

-Luka… yo…- Sus manos trataban de frenarlo, ahí, sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, pero no nada más el, el suyo propio estaba por querer explotar en su pecho, acelerando su pulso - ¿Esto es real?

-Más real no puede ser…

Un beso apasionado los unió, él la empujó hasta la pared, apoyado con una mano sobre esta para no caer de lleno sobre ella, mientras la otra recorría la espalda de la chica, plantándose en la espalda baja, para luego descender lentamente, extrayéndole un quejido que se ahogó en sus bocas. Y claro que ella tampoco pudo contenerse, sus manos descendieron y rodearon su torso, deteniéndose en sus hombros, aferrándose a él mientras sentía su cuerpo encajar en el de él.

Luka tomó su pierna, alzándola y sosteniéndola por la corva, entusiasmado y nervioso, viendo el sonrojo en su rostro mientras lo alzaba para ver sus ojos. Sus manos, hasta ese momento serenas, se habían convertido en lo más traviesas que pudieran llegar a ser, recorriendo la línea de aquella fina pantaleta de encaje, provocándole un escalofrío, recorriendo la espalda tan delicadamente, que la hacían estremecer, pero todo esto era para llegar al punto en que sus dedos luchaban con los botones de su blusa.

Uno a uno, lento, dejando a la vista aquello que lo volvía loco, la suave piel de alabastro que parecía brillar con la tenue luz que llegaba por las ventanas, dejó caer la blusa al piso, permitiéndole ver el sostén de igual encaje a la prenda inferior.

No había palabras en ese momento que expresaran su sentir, estaba maravillado y a la vez, temeroso de que algo pudiera salir mal.

No, esa noche nada podía salir mal, porque solo eran ellos dos, entregándose el uno con el otro, ensimismados y envueltos de pasión.

Su turno había terminado, ahora era ella quien sacaba aquella molesta camisa, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, con sus músculos, concentrándose en desabrochar el cinturón, el botón, en dejar caer las prendas, permitiéndole más cercanía.

Y si, la hubo, cuando el la sostuviera y ella aferrara el cuerpo de Luka con sus piernas por la cadera, fundidos en un beso; porque él no tenía problemas con el peso de la chica, era tan liviana como una pluma, tan ágil como gacela y, la verdad, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentó en la cama, acto que ni siquiera la incomodo, ni siquiera el hecho de que él tuviera su cara entre sus senos, mirándola con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria; no cuando su mano ya se encontraba en los ganchos del sostén, rompiendo su unión y quitando la prenda, lanzándola al piso.

Sus manos recorrieron las curvas laterales, siguiendo por lo bajo y subiendo de nueva cuenta, él soltó una risa al sentir la piel de gallina bajo su tacto, no separando nunca la vista de los ojos de ella.

-Pellízcame, porque creo que estoy soñando- Murmuró el, besando a la chica, moviéndose lentamente en la cama, hasta quedar ambos al centro, ella sobre él, sentada a horcajadas mientras esperaban el siguiente movimiento -Cuan afortunado soy de tenerte…

Esta vez fue ella quien comenzará el beso, moviéndose sutilmente, deshaciéndose de lo único que impedía aquel contacto, tanto en ella como en él. Recostados en la cama, uno frente al otro, disfrutaron la sensación de la piel expuesta, de los roces traviesos, las caricias, las sensaciones que todo esto les provocaba.

Con las uñas clavadas en su espalda y un dolor que iba desapareciendo con cada movimiento, consumados en lujuria y deseo, se entregaron en alma y cuerpo, con el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, con un beso que decía más que mil palabras, con el despunte del éxtasis y las caricias acogedoras.

No había cansancio, solo deseos y anhelos de que aquella noche no terminara jamás, porque habían depositado, uno en el otro, todo aquello que deseaban, a lo que aspiraban, pero, sobre todo, a algo que estaba destinado a ser.

Las caricias eran reconfortantes, ver su silueta bajo las sábanas, su piel relucir ante la luz de la luna; no podía pedir nada más, porque a su lado sentía que lo tenía todo, que estaba completo, y deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, porque había entendido que estaban destinados, de cierta manera, a que sus almas llegaran a esto, a fundirse en uno y ser uno.

…

Sus encuentros fueron cada vez más frecuentes, su amor desmesurado y el contacto de su piel era inevitable. Continuaron sus vidas, con sus trabajos, estaban apoyándose mutuamente, ahora más que nunca, Luka y Mei continuaron practicando más canciones, había encontrado su tono y él adaptaba las canciones a su voz.

Esa tarde se encontraba en la galería, esperaba por Luka mientras comía un poco de piña y fresas, últimamente había sentido la gran necesidad de consumirlas, sin embargo, de rato terminaba por revolverle el estómago y, por ende, vomitarlas.

Su novio llego de un momento a otro, justo cuando sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, lo que la hizo salir corriendo al baño.

-Hey, ¿sucede algo? – Mei estaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, se frotaba la frente con insistencia - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí… no pasa nada, es…- Lo pensó un momento, pero regreso al baño a enjuagarse la boca un poco, suspiro antes de dirigirse a su novio -No sé qué me pasa últimamente, me da por querer comer frutas, que obviamente casi no consumo y al poco rato me dan nauseas…

¿Nauseas? ¿Antojos? ¿Era este acaso el momento para preocuparse? Una chispa de emoción lo invadió, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo atemorizó. La ayudó a sentarse, ya que pareciera que su energía había sido drenada, sirviéndole un poco de agua y esperando a que ella misma pudiera reponerse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? – Mejor era preguntar, siendo la seriedad en su voz la que hiciera que ella abriera los ojos - ¿Volviste a comer mariscos?

-Ugh, no he vuelto a comer mariscos desde esa vez en la playa, pero no Luka, no he comido nada del mar en el último mes- Bueno, no era una intoxicación, por suerte -Poco menos de un mes, Sabine tuvo que cambiar las manzanas y los plátanos por fresas, guayabas y piña de un momento a otro ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Luka se había puesto de pie, dejando la guitarra recargada en la esquina, confundiendo a la chica.

-Regreso en unos minutos, no tardare…

En efecto, así como se fue, volvió, entregándole a la chica la bolsa de papel, provocando que se dejara caer de nuevo en la silla, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo…- Murmuró, tomando una de las cajas, mirando los ojos de Luka -Tengo mucho miedo… por él… por nosotros…

-No tienes por qué temer, yo estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte sola- La abrazo, besando su coronilla y tratando de reconfortarla -Me esforzaré, pero tenemos que salir de dudas…

Mei entró al baño, leyó las instrucciones y tomó valor. Los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, acompañados por la voz de su novio y la guitarra, fueron más llevaderos mientras trataba de terminar su trabajo de esa tarde.

Dos líneas rojas, perfectamente marcadas aparecieron en la prueba, ambos tenían la misma sensación en su interior; miedo, alegría, temor, felicidad… incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Luka miraba la prueba mientras formulaba un plan -No quiero que tu sueño se vea truncado por mí, quiero que sigas adelante

-Y lo voy a hacer, con ustedes dos bajo mi protección- Tomo las manos de la chica, besándolas con desesperación -Quiero que entiendas que no voy a flaquear, pero necesito que tú sigas fuerte también ¿entendido? No más heroísmo para ti, no dejaré que Zhao te haga daño

-Espera, no es de eso a lo que me refería- Espeto al momento de darse cuenta de que le había quitado sus anillos -Puedo dejar a Yue y Qu a cargo de esto

El resto del día hablaron del asunto, incluso hasta antes de que la galería se cerrara por ese día y, aunque Luka no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que la acompañara esa noche a trabajar, los tres tuvieron su presentación.

-Hoy estás muy pensativo- Sostuvo Gustav mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en sus dedos -No solo tú, Mei también lo está ¿Paso algo?

Luka exhaló el humo de su cigarro, no solía fumar más que cuando estaba nervioso; pero esa noche lo ameritaba.

-Mei está embarazada- Soltó, no mirando a su amigo, quien pareció ahogarse con el humo -Estoy feliz… y nervioso…

-Oye, tranquilo hermano- Gustav tomó el hombro de su amigo, como pidiendo apoyo por la noticia -Eso es fantástico, no sé qué es lo que te preocupa, te está yendo mejor como músico que como mesero

-Lo sé, pero dentro de unos meses no creo que siga trayéndola conmigo, es muy peligroso- Luka se había dado cuenta que la voz de Mei había atraído a gente que gustaba de su tono, su melodía, de la conjugación de sus voces y de su química en el escenario, esos días les pagaban un porcentaje más alto -Necesitó procesar todo esto…

-Espera, no planearás… dejar la escuela ¿o sí?

-No, continuaré adelante, con esto y en lo que pueda hacer para ayudarla a ella- Tiro la colilla al suelo, comenzando a retirarse -Vamos, aún nos quedan unas horas en el escenario

Esa noche, al volver al barco, ambos se sumieron en la mente del otro, en sus cuerpos, sus caricias, como si eso aliviara el miedo, el cansancio y el estrés que les provocaba sentir sus vidas cambiar.

Por la mañana se separaron en su camino, Mei volvió a su hogar, donde saludó a sus tíos antes de subir a darse una ducha, desayunar algo y bajar a realizar su trabajo de ese día.

-El pedido está listo, iré a entregarlo entonces- Anunció Tom, luego de que él y la chica terminaran de preparar los croissants del alcalde para su evento -Recuerden que las amo y cuídense mucho

Tom desapareció de un momento a otro, dejando a ambas mujeres en el trabajo de venta de panes; Mei estaba leyendo un libro cuando Sabine se acercó a ella con un plato de fruta picada.

-Gracias Tía, pero no tengo hambre en estos momentos- Interiormente se moría por probarla, por deleitarse con su sabor y su frescura, pero las nausea después de un rato… -Subiré a casa cuando lo requiera

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo- Comenzó la mujer, apoyándose en el mostrador y mirando a su sobrina, quien dejará de leer para perder la vista en las vitrinas - ¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?

Sabine sonaba divertida, como si aquello le causara mucha gracia.

-Probablemente- Le encantaba la manera de ser de su tía, muchas veces le recordaba a su padre. Río un poco, lo suficiente para relajarse - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tal vez unos días- La menor suspiro - ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de ello?

-Ayer, Luka fue quien lo notó- Acarició la portada del libro, encontrando interesantes los relieves de este -Tengo otra prueba, y tengo miedo, porque nació en mí una ilusión muy grande, y en Luka también, si esto fuera mentira…

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al ginecólogo mañana? - Mei lo dudo, porque creyó que eso debía hacerlo con Luka -Quieres… ¿Qué Luka venga con nosotras?

-No puede, estará en clases, no quiero que pierda un día de clases por algo que puedo hacer contigo…

\- ¿Qué tal si se lo preguntas?

-Está bien, lo haré…- Sabine abrazo a la chica, quien le correspondiera él abrazo con mucho afecto -No lo sabe Tom, ¿cierto?

-No, se lo diremos cuando tengamos el veredicto del médico- Le guiño un ojo, saliendo a las vitrinas a acomodar el último pan del día -Ya verás que se volverá loco

Esa tarde, fue Luka quien visitará a la chica, acurrucándose en la cama.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte- Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio -Mañana iré a ver a un ginecólogo, tía Sabine me acompañará, pero… ¿irías con nosotras?

Claro que después de eso tuvo que explicarle al pobre del bicolor lo que había pasado poco después de medio día, aceptando ir con ellas.

Esa noche decidió volver a casa de los Dupain-Cheng luego del trabajo, por suerte tenía un poco de ropa en casa de ella, así como había prendas de ella en el Liberty.

La cita era a las nueve en punto, hora en la que la recepcionista los pasó al consultorio de ginecología.

…

Darle la noticia a su tío fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba, lo había tomado con gusto, aunque aún había muchas incógnitas en lo que respecta al hogar, el dinero y cuestiones que estaban comenzando a tomar lugar en la mente del bicolor.

Marinette y Adrien fueron los siguientes en enterarse, recibiendo la noticia con alegría, con entusiasmo.

Esa noche, Mei volvió a acompañar a Luka al restaurante, jurándole que lo haría hasta el último momento, acompañándolo hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Debió reducir su carga laboral en la panadería, Tom y Sabine la auxiliaban en todo lo que podían, para ellos, ella era su hija embarazada, pero Mei sabía que su cuerpo estaba capacitado para soportar todavía algo de presión.

No, eso no estaba a discusión, no mientras nadie más supiera de su forma heroica.

¿Cómo le explicaba ahora a su amigo que debía realizar el trabajo solo? Bueno, no estaba del todo solo, su mejor amiga también estaba con él y ahora eran una pareja formal ¡Qué alegría cuando se enterara de eso!

Hablar con ellos era difícil, estaba nerviosa, asustada y, la verdad es que no deseaba que el rumor se esparciera. Pero eran sus amigos, eran su equipo, así que debían estar enterados.

Esa tarde, al finalizar sus deberes, se había dirigido a casa de los Yang, estaba más que claro que el abuelo también debía saberlo, por lo que el mejor lugar para la revelación era ese.

La noticia alegró a Chloe, Eric sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, por lo que tomó el anillo de Suanni con honor, mientras que, a Chloe le dejó el anillo de Jia, quedándose únicamente la peli jade con Bax; el dragón de fuego había vuelto a la caja por un tiempo, honrado con el descanso que se le había dado durante unos meses.

-Felicidades mi niña- Dijo el abuelo mientras le tomaba las manos, mirando la esperanza en sus ojos, notando el brillo que nacía en las mujeres que elegían este camino -Yue y Qu pueden hacerse cargo de esto, así como puedo seguir el entrenamiento de Shang

-Lamentó que esto le cause problemas, maestro- Dijo la chica, reverenciando al abuelo -Puedo decir que Viperion también está dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes, sobre todo que ahora es portador de Yazi

-Lo aceptamos como a uno, pero deberá tener mucho cuidado con el anillo- Claro que sabía del peligro que corría su novio al portar un anillo de dragón fusionado con un miraculous, pero confiaba en Luka, en Sass, pero, sobre todo, en Yazi -Zhao no es un enemigo sencillo, podría sospechar

-Seré cautelosa, yo confío en mi equipo- Afirmó la chica, tomando con ahínco las manos del hombre -Abuelo, aún puedo venir a entrenar a Shang

-Ni hablar, quédate en casa, sigue con tu vida, déjanos el resto a nosotros- Le dio un bastonazo leve, pero luego acaricio su mejilla -El viejo Gao Yang-Baudín se hará cargo, aún tengo mucho que enseñarles a estos niños y a ti

-Entendido maestro…

…

Quince días fueron suficientes para que todo se volviera más complicado, sus náuseas habían aumentado, estaba comiendo bien, pero de un momento a otro la molestaban, y aunque se veía un poco más delgada, Luka había comenzado a preocuparse, obvio, luego de que se desvaneciera un par de veces en la panadería, por suerte, en compañía de sus tíos, por lo que decidió llevar a la chica a revisarse nuevamente.

Probablemente el primer doctor no había detectado lo que habían visto sus ojos, porque ahora tenían más dudas, más temores, más incertidumbre y, a la vez, toda la alegría multiplicada, la felicidad y los mejores motivos para seguir adelante.

Ahora resultaba que no solo esperaban uno, si no dos bebés, razón por la cual sus nauseas aumentaron y por lo que se desvanecía en algunas ocasiones; este doctor le había recomendado más reposo, dejar sus actividades en la galería o la panadería, no podía tomar ambas, y a parte, las noches en el restaurante.

…

Esa noche, Mari y Mei estaban sentadas en la terraza, una recargada contra la otra, Luka no la había querido llevar al restaurante, había estado sumamente preocupado desde que salieran de la revisión, y aún tenían una charla pendiente.

-Gemelos, que sorpresivo- Murmuró Marinette, viendo hacia las estrellas, acariciando la mano de su prima delicadamente, adormeciéndola - ¿Cómo se encuentra Luka?

-Preocupado, nervioso, pero muy feliz, igual que yo, esto nos llegó demasiado sorpresivo y, la verdad, estoy feliz- Suspiro, acariciando su vientre, el cual comenzaba a notarse, una leve curva había aparecido -Se que pueden hacer el trabajo, pero estoy preocupada…

-No quiero que te mortifiques por Zhao, Hawk Moth o los draco akumas, sé que juntos lograremos acabar con ellos- Fue Mei quien la abrazo, y la peli negra correspondió el abrazo -Quiero que disfrutes esta etapa, porque todos vamos a apoyarte

-Es que, también tengo miedo por mí, si Zhao se da cuenta de que Yang ha desaparecido…

-No va a encontrarte, te lo garantizo- Reafirmo Marinette, mirándola a los ojos -Yo me encargaré de ello

Ambas volvieron a tumbarse en el piso, mirando las estrellas, relajándose. Al cabo de unas horas, ambas se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Mei aún estaba inquieta, hasta que recibió la llamada de Luka, logrando conciliar el sueño al saber que había llegado con bien a casa.

Y el día llego, ahora debían decírselo a Anarka, juntos; así que, antes de irse a trabajar ese día, ambos prepararon algo en el Liberty.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, Mei traía el postre, por lo que ya estaban por darle la noticia tanto a su madre como a su hermana.

-Me sorprende que hayan preparado todo esto para nosotras- La mujer miró con suspicacia a su hijo y a su nuera. Ella llevaba una blusa holgada y un pantalón elástico, la ropa aun no le quedaba del todo apretada, pero trataba de no hacer presión en el vientre - ¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?

-Bueno, queríamos hacerte más amena la noticia- Aseguro el bicolor, tomando la mano de la chica, suspirando con un poco de resignación -Esto es para ustedes

Mei sacó un sobre, el cual entregaron juntos a las manos de Anarka, quien miró el sobre con curiosidad. Al frente venía su nombre y el de su hija con la fina caligrafía de la china.

La mujer abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, sacando su contenido, abrió la carta y lo primero que vio fue el ultrasonido, seguido de la fecha de la realización del estudio y las semanas.

Anarka los miró pasmada, Juleka ensanchó su sonrisa, levantándose para abrazar a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-De verdad… ¿Gemelos? - Ambos asintieron, viendo en la mujer algo que Luka no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, lágrimas de felicidad -Esto es… es que, aún son tan jóvenes y, tú escuela…

-No hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero no puedo permitir que los sueños de Luka se vean truncados por nosotros- Afirmó la chica, mirando a su suegra con ternura, con sus facciones aún más dulcificadas que de costumbre por el vigor del embarazo -Estoy apoyando a Luka tanto como puedo, pero necesito que me deje hacerlo

-Tú no tienes por qué mover un dedo, esto debería ser sólo mi responsabilidad y…- La mano de Anarka tomó la de su hijo, a quien la mirara con curiosidad.

-Ahora son dos, y tienen que hablarlo, porque de esa manera es como todo va a funcionar- Luka miró a su madre, suspirando, viendo de reojo a su novia y notando su sonrisa y mirada acusadora -Si tu padre hubiera entendido el significado de trabajo en dos, él nunca se hubiera marchado

Ambos tomaron cada mano de la mujer mientras Juleka colgaba de sus cuellos, sintiendo la tristeza de Anarka en esas palabras.

-Tienen que darse prisa si quieren llegar a tiempo al restaurante- Anarka miró a Luka, notando la preocupación en su rostro, en sus facciones -Todo va a estar bien, después del primer trimestre ella va a dejar de sufrir los desvanecimientos, las náuseas puede que desaparezcan, pero Mei es una chica muy fuerte, y tienes la dicha de compartir con ella esta experiencia

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, impidiendo que pudiera hablar, por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

…

Para su mala suerte, Gustav no pudo acompañarlos esa noche, por lo que tuvieron que ser solo ellos dos, por suerte, la mayor parte de las canciones podían acoplarlas a ellos, como si estuvieran ensayando.

La primera ronda había terminado, un descanso en el que Mei aprovechó para ir al baño y tomar un descanso; todo estaba en orden, pero necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Por su parte, Luka afinaba la guitarra mientras esperaba, aunque tenía una espectadora en la mesa a su lado, una chica rubia con mechas de color azul turquesa; miraba a Luka con elegancia, con sensualidad.

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro solo- Dijo ella, llamando la atención del bicolor -Soy Colin, y tú eres…

-Solo soy el guitarrista- Respondió con monotonía, no prestándole mucha atención.

La rubia sonrió, entendiendo el hecho de que no deseaba hablar con ella.

-Perdona mi intromisión, pero, tocas bastante bien

-Gracias- Respondió, con el mismo tono, comenzando a darse la vuelta para ajustar el sonido para la siguiente canción, trabajo que suele hacer Gustav.

-Perdona que…- Cerró la boca cuando pudo ver a la peli jade acercarse, notando el cambio en las expresiones del chico, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, esto le dio la señal que necesitaba.

La siguiente canción inició, y la rubia no despegó en ningún momento la vista del bi color, ni la mirada de repulsión hacia la peli jade.

…

Caminaban hacia el barco, riendo, charlando, disfrutando de la noche parisina, fresca, por lo que Luka había colocado su chaqueta sobre los hombros de ella.

-Lo notaste…- Dijo de pronto ella, haciendo que él se detuviera -A la rubia, no es la primera vez que asiste

-Creí que no la habías visto- Soltó entre una risa y un suspiro -Trató de entablar conversación, pero le di la espalda y se detuvo al verte, quiero creer que le deje muy en claro lo nuestro

-No creo que se dé por vencida tan fácilmente- Agregó la chica, por lo que Luka se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su frente en la de ella -Me pone nerviosa…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

-En ti si, en ella no- Afirmó, colocando su mano en su vientre y, sobre su mano, Luka puso su mano, trenzando sus dedos con los de ella -Esto me pone muy nerviosa, mis emociones son demasiado intensas

-Lo sé, y si queremos que esto funcione necesitamos confiar uno en el otro- Ambos se sentaron en una banca cercana, aunque les urgía llegar a casa a descansar, tal vez necesitaban hablar del asunto -No quiero que sientas que esto está haciéndote menos hermosa, al contrario, no puedo ver a otra chica que no seas tú

\- ¿Y si fuera después? - Luka negó, no pudiendo retirar su mano del vientre de la chica -No sé qué hice para merecerte…

-Esa es mi línea- Rieron, porque lo necesitaban, porque estaban tensos, y eso les ayudó a ver las cosas con más claridad -Aún tenemos una charla pendiente, pero lo dejaremos para mañana u otro día, ahora, vayamos a descansar

Al llegar al barco y apenas recostarse en la cama, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, provocando en Luka un suspiro de resignación, sintiéndose culpable por el cansancio de su novia. Se acurruco contra ella mientras su mano abrazaba ese lugar donde sus hijos se fortalecían.

…

Había llegado tarde a la panadería, pero sus tíos no tenían nada que reprocharle, menos porque lucia más cansada de lo habitual.

-Ve a descansar- Le dijo Sabine, frenándole el paso al asomarse a la cocina -Lo necesitas, y ellos te lo agradecerán

-No puedo, si dejo de trabajar no tendré nada para mis hijos- Había un tono preocupante en su voz, algo más similar a la incredulidad, como si su tía no supiera sobre su nueva responsabilidad -Tengo que hacerlo…

-Esto no está a discusión, si surge algún pedido de pastel para el fin de semana te lo haré saber, pero no más trabajo de croissants- Agregó Tom, cruzado de brazos frente a su sobrina, que no sabía que decir, no podía defenderse ¿Cómo apelaba a eso? -Ahora ve a descansar…

Dejo caer los brazos a los costados, resignada, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras lentamente.

Se sentó en el sofá, permitiéndole a Yue acurrucarse con ella, feliz de que lo dejaran libre por la casa.

-No soy Jia o Yaz para consolarte, y tampoco Sua para darte un poco de paz, pero puedes hablar conmigo- Bax apareció, viendo el semblante de su portadora algo distante -Mei, creo que es obvio que solo quieren protegerte…

-Quitándome uno de mis sustentos, no puedo dejar la panadería, amo hacer pasteles, y los seguiré haciendo hasta que mi cuerpo me lo permita, hasta que ellos me pidan un alto…

-Eso es bastante egoísta- Mei acalló, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago -Creó que es necesario que lo pienses un poco, porque, a mi parecer, a Luka le va de maravilla desde que toca en el restaurante, tus pinturas son sensación desde la presentación en vivo ¿Por qué no haces un recuento?

Mei miró a su dragón con una ceja alzada, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un beso; se puso de pie, por lo que Yue y el dragón la siguieron hasta su habitación.

…

Luka llegó pasadas las dos, notando que la chica no se encontraba en la panadería, por lo que Sabine le permitió pasar por el negocio hacia la casa, vaya sorpresa al no verla en la sala o la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Preguntó con asombro el chico, notando la mochila con dinero y los botes de cristal llenos -Necesito una explicación

-No es tan complicada, estos son mis ahorros desde que llegue a Paris, y estaba haciendo un recuento de todo- Suspiró, pidiéndole ayuda a Luka para ponerse de pie, para luego sentarse juntos en la cama -Los ahorros del restaurante los tengo en otro lado, pero si lo veo de esta manera, puedo sustentar por un tiempo todas las necesidades de nuestros hijos

-Mei, es que…- Ella lo acalló.

-Escucha, no voy a detenerme hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más, seré precavida y muy cuidadosa, voy a dedicarle más tiempo a la galería, ayudaré a mis tíos cuando pueda- Tomo sus manos, tratando de infundirle seguridad, tranquilidad- Quiero que esto sea algo hermoso para los dos, y ya tome una decisión, voy a dejar la panadería por el momento, a menos de que realmente sea algo necesario y le dedicaré más tiempo a la galería, y al restaurante ¿te parece?

-Eso me gusta, pero…- Palabra clave, algo no le gustaba - ¿Salir tan tarde del restaurante no te afectara?

-Dormiré en las tardes, últimamente me da sueño entre el medio día y las dos de la tarde, me sentiré mejor en la noche- Tomo su mano, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo -Podemos seguir ahorrando dinero de ahí, no necesitas hacer nada más, esto es suficiente

¿Qué había hecho para ganarse el cielo? La resolución y determinación de la chica lo contagiaban, le daban fuerzas y el valor suficiente para confiar en ella.

-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo en algo ¿Qué es lo que aportaré a nuestros hijos? – Preguntó con curiosidad, porque pareciera que ella tenía todo en orden, de momento, pero ¿y su parte como padre? -Digo, ya que tengo a la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo, quisiera saber que puedo aportarle

-No seas tonto, el hecho de que no dejes la escuela y puedas seguir en el restaurante es bastante- Beso su mejilla, luego mirando sus ojos -Te amo así, y no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo

Pasaron solo unas semanas, los clientes se disgustaban un poco por el trabajo que la chica ya no realizaba, pero no por eso dejaron de pedir los pasteles con el dueño inicial, feliz de complacer a sus clientes, quienes, afirmaban volver luego de que la chica terminará la gestación y se reincorporará a sus actividades.

Había modificado los horarios de la galería, trabajándola por las mañanas y descansando antes de irse con Luka al restaurante.

Luka le había contado a Gustav sobre Colin, por lo que el chico siempre se mantenía alerta ante cualquier intento de la rubia para hablar con su amigo, sobre todo, luego de las publicaciones que había hecho la chica en las redes sociales, donde alagaba al guitarrista, ofendiendo tanto a sus dos acompañantes.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Marinette, quien había ido una vez al restaurante en compañía de Adrien para identificar a la chica y notar su comportamiento. Era obvio que la rubia conocía a su prima, había estado bajo los reflectores de Agreste y en presentaciones públicas.

Colin no sería una chica fácil de persuadir, iba a ser complicado mantenerla alejada.

La semana catorce estaba por comenzar, Luka tenía un examen importante que hacer, por lo que no pudo acompañar a su novia a ese chequeo, sin embargo, fue Marinette quien tomara el lugar del bicolor, agradeciéndole infinita mente la acción.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba tal sorpresa al salir de clases y ver a la rubia, suspirando, esperanzado en que se retirara pronto o, mejor, podría ignorarla.

\- ¿Vas a ignorarme, Couffaine? - Luka se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin voltear a verla; no, porque la rabia comenzaba a consumirlo, pero a sabiendas, de que debía mantenerse sereno para no invocar algún akuma. Se giró lentamente, mirando la expresión de felicidad de la chica - ¿Podemos charlar?

Se encogió de hombros, recordando las palabras de su novia al referirse a ella y, ¡cuánta razón había tenido en que no podía confiar en ella! Compraron un café, bueno, ella, el solo quería terminar aquello.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estudio ahí?

-Me lo contó un pajarito- Luka inmediatamente pensó en Gustav, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo no era tan traicionero, por lo que no indagaría en trivialidades -Oye, no te tenses, solo quiero conocerte

-Escucha, no me interesa conocerte, a leguas siento los problemas que atraes, así que te pido de favor que no vuelvas a buscarme- Si algo sacaba al joven de sus casillas, eran este tipo de situaciones -No quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti, y no vuelvas a buscarme, tengo a la mujer más perfecta del mundo y nunca, jamás podrás reemplazarla

Se puso de pie, no mirando hacia atrás y, tampoco notando la cara de suficiencia que yacía en el rostro de la chica.

-Lástima, porque mis problemas son mis problemas, pero tus problemas, comienzan aquí- Sonrió, sobre todo, porque sostenía en sus manos el teléfono del chico, husmeando velozmente los contactos, porque sabía que una vez se diera cuenta de que no llevaba su teléfono volvería por él a ese lugar -Tonto ingenuo, Mei Ling con corazones, tan obvio

…

-Luka, espera…- La voz de Yazi lo llamo, haciendo que se detuviera -Esa chica, a pesar de oler a podrido, algo hizo

\- ¿De qué hablas Yaz? - Pregunto con curiosidad, alejando un poco sus sentimientos negativos, palmeando sus bolsillos y… -Mi teléfono

Corrió, porque sabía que eso era un problema, porque había dejado su teléfono sin contraseña ¡que ingenuo había sido! Porque Mei se lo advirtió, y se había dejado engañar.

-Ahí, en el pisssso- Siseó Sass, por lo que Luka se agachó a recogerlo, feliz de que no se lo hubiera llevado alguien más -Huele a ella

-Apesta querrás decir- Yazi se cubría la nariz -Esta tan podrida como Lila Rossi

-Ni lo menciones, Lila aún tiene represalias contra Mei desde la playa- Revisó cada aspecto de su teléfono, galerías, videos, notas y números, así como conversaciones; todo estaba en orden -Volvamos a casa

Luka había llamado a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, al parecer había dormido luego de cerrar la galería, por lo que había optado por no llevarla al restaurante. Trabajo con Gustav sin problemas, Colin no apareció esa noche, creyendo (ingenuamente) que su revelación de esa tarde la había hecho desistir.

Volvía a casa, había llamado a Mei, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que supuso que ya estaría dormida, la visitaría por la tarde, luego de clases en la galería.

En efecto, Mei había dormido más de doce horas, sorprendiéndose por el saludable desayuno que Sabine había preparado para ella, alejando las fresas, piñas y guayabas de su dieta por un tiempo, al menos mientras terminaba el primer trimestre. Estaba en la galería, había terminado uno de los cuadros pendientes; esa era semana de entregas, así podría ponerse a trabajar en cuadros nuevos.

Su teléfono sonó, viendo el numero desconocido, ignorándolo la primera vez, también la segunda, contestando a la tercera llamada.

-Habla Mei Ling…

-_Te pido de favor que no vuelvas a buscarme_…- Mei se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Luka, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago -_No me interesa saber de ti, tengo a la mujer más perfecta del mundo y nunca, jamás podrás reemplazarla _

-Luka, pero…

-Lo siento niña, pero creo que ahora me pertenece- La voz de la mujer la dejo pasmada, sin habla -_Ciao…_

La llamada finalizó, Mei miró su teléfono, esa era la voz de Luka, no había duda de eso, y ahora ¿Qué hacía? Bueno, primero que nada, calmarse, no quería ser akumatizada, segundo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer? Bueno, si algo tenía que hacer era ir velozmente al baño, a devolver todo el desayuno de esa mañana.

Sus clases habían terminado antes de lo esperado, por lo que feliz, se dirigió hacia la galería, llegando al lugar con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una rosa azul que había conseguido con un vendedor ambulante, pero vaya sorpresa al ver la galería cerrada.

Llamo a su celular, pero no respondió, visito la panadería, pero Tom y Sabine no supieron darle razones de la chica, solo la habían visto por la mañana antes de irse a su rincón.

Pero ella había salido a caminar, absorta en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, no sabiendo a cuál tomarle más importancia.

-Mei, ay dios- Chloe cambio de expresión al ver el rostro de su amiga, triste, sin sentido y absorta en sus pensamientos al momento de verla - ¿Esta todo bien?

Negó con la cabeza, dejándose ir contra su amiga, quien la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola con ahínco. Debió cambiar sus planes, llevándola consigo hacia el hotel, ofreciéndole algo de beber y galletas mientras esperaba a que se calmara un poco.

-Cariño, puedes contarme ahora lo que paso si gustas…

Como si Chloe hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo, Mei volvió a soltar en llanto, mientras la rubia se acomodaba a su lado para darle consuelo a sus lágrimas.

Jamás imagino que ella sería un refugio para su amiga, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba, había hablado con sus tutores mientras ella dormía, por lo que Marinette y Adrien se ofrecieron a llevar un poco ropa, pero, hasta ese momento, la peli jade no habría querido dar más explicaciones y, sin embargo, la rubia sabía que tenía algo que ver con Luka.

Ellos sabían dónde estaba la chica, pero nunca le revelaron su ubicación al bicolor ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Si seguimos así, nos van a despedir amigo- Comentó Gustav mientras andaban por las calles, cargando sus instrumentos luego de salir del restaurante -Necesitamos a Mei…

-Si tan solo supiera donde esta y porque no responde mis llamadas- Luka miro su teléfono, donde veía una fotografía de él y Mei presumiendo el ultrasonido que le habían mostrado a Anarka y Juleka -No entiendo Gustav, no sé qué paso…

\- ¿Has hablado con Eric?

-No, si se entera de que no me habla o que algo le paso, seguro me mata- Debian separarse, por lo que comenzaron a alejarse uno del otro -Si la llegas a ver, avísame, retenla todo lo que puedas…

Una seña con la mano fue suficiente, terminando por seguir cada uno su camino.

Pero el tiempo transcurrió, las horas parecían eternas mientras miraba por la ventana, la noche se volvía eterna mientras trataba de consolar el sueño.

**[Jesse y Joy – Muero de amor]**

_Le he dado tiempo, al tiempo y no te olvido_

_Tu aroma sigue vivo, sobre mi piel_

_La esperanza ha sido, mi peor enemigo_

_Me jura que algún día, vas a volver_

Tenía ya tres días sin verle, sin contestar sus llamadas, Chloe solo sabía una parte, pero ¿Cuánto de lo que le dijo era mentira? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, porque deseaba pensar las cosas, mantener la calma, pero no podía sacar el dolor de su pecho.

_Mi pulso no da_

_Cada vez me cuesta más_

_No puedo seguir_

_Si no te tengo junto a mi_

Sus lágrimas caían lento, porque se sentía traicionada a todo lo que habían estado viviendo, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño lejano.

_Muero de amor_

_No es el mismo ahora que tú no estas_

_Si el vació que dejas no se va, de mi_

_En tu lugar solo hay dolor_

A pesar de que Chloe aun debía ir a la escuela, tenía bien atendida a su amiga por parte de quienes trabajaban en el hotel. Pero eso no tenía sentido para ella, no cuando sentía que su vida estaba repleta de su recuerdo, avivando el dolor en su corazón.

_Muero de amor, me haces falta para respirar_

_Tu ausencia es una enfermedad, sin fin_

_Que me consume y lo peor_

_Es que no me mata_

Porque los masajes, la pedicura y toda la atención no podían contra el sufrimiento interno que llevaba en ese momento. No había segundo en que no pensara en sus ojos turquesa, en sus besos, en sus atenciones, sus caricias.

_Dicen que he cambiado desde que te has ido_

_Pero es que antes de ti, no puedo recordar_

_Dejarte ir así, como me arrepiento_

_Le pido al cielo un día me de otra oportunidad_

Los días transcurrieron, porque intentaba seguir adelante, pero cada vez que se lo proponía, las palabras en voz de Luka resonaban en su cabeza, volviendo a hundirla.

_Mi pulso no da_

_Cada vez me cuesta más_

_No puedo seguir_

_Si no te tengo junto a mi_

Una llamada más, ésta era la catorceava de ese día, volviendo a ignorarlo, no deseando hablar con él ¿Debía tomar cartas en el asunto? No estaba segura, porque su relación con el pelirrojo y su amiga eran tan cercanas, decirle a Eric… no, probablemente no era lo indicado, pero ¿Cuánto tardaría el en darse cuenta?

_Muero de amor_

_No es el mismo ahora que tú no estas_

_Si el vació que dejas no se va, de mi_

_En tu lugar solo hay dolor_

Porque entre más dejaba pasar, más largo se hacía su sufrimiento, y entonces la rubia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, sin importar si su amiga se rompía de nuevo, porque ahora la tenía a ella, y era tan fuerte como Eric para sostenerla.

_Muero de amor, me haces falta para respirar_

_Tu ausencia es una enfermedad, sin fin_

_Que me consume y lo peor_

_Es que no me mata, no me mata_

Y fue así como Mei lo soltó, le contó todo a su amiga mientras lloraba, mientras mojaba su ropa con sus lágrimas, aferrándose a ella, sintiendo su pesar y sus sentimientos.

_Muero de amor_

_No es el mismo ahora que tú no estas_

_Si el vació que dejas no se va, de mi_

_Y en tu lugar solo hay dolor_

Había rogado a su amiga no le dijera nada a su amigo, porque sabía de lo que Eric era capaz, tenía ya seis días con ella, y comprender de golpe todo lo que estaba pasando… no, ella no creía capaz al chico de hacer aquello ¿Por qué? Tenía suficiente confianza en eso, pero ¿Cómo le hacía entender a su amiga que debía hablarlo con él?

_Muero de amor, me haces falta para respirar_

_Tu ausencia es una enfermedad, sin fin_

_Que no conoce compasión, que me consume y lo peor_

_Es que no me mata, no me mata_

Había comenzado a consumirla la tristeza, no podía seguir con aquello, por lo que había decidido volver a su hogar, pero antes, debía ir a su refugió, llevaba su mochila al hombro, mientras abría la puerta y miraba el lugar, porque ese había sido el lugar donde todo había iniciado.

-Mei…

Su voz la tomó por sorpresa, se alejó de él, temblando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras él trataba de acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

-No quiero verte- Murmuro ella, aunque, a sabiendas de que se moría por abrazarlo -No permitiré que sigas haciéndonos más daño

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he lastimado, ni siquiera sé porque desapareciste- Estaba confundido por sus palabras, porque no entendía a qué se refería ella -Soy yo quien necesita una explicación

\- ¡No juegues conmigo! – Ese tono le hizo recordar a Yang, en ese momento, su mirada la reflejaba -Dijiste que estabas con la mujer más perfecta, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, no voy a retenerte, pero tampoco quiero que te acerques a nosotros

-Espera Mei, esto es un malentendido- Gruñó, porque su cerebro estaba procesando demasiada información a velocidades que no podía poner atención a todo -Tú eres mi mujer perfecta, no hay nadie más en mi vida ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?

\- ¡No me mientas! Estás con ella, con la rubia…

\- ¿Colin? ¡No! - Un clic en su cerebro frenó todo, ahora entendía un poco -Espera, ella te llamo ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Y qué importa si lo hizo o no? Me pediste que no te buscara, no entiendo entonces tu preocupación, tú presencia, tus llamadas- Si algo conocía bien en ella, era la desesperación, porque, según Marinette, era un indicador de su depresión -Vete Luka, no me hagas sentir más mal

-Es que no me dejas explicarte- Miro a los ojos a la chica, había bastante osadía, no iba a ser fácil convencerla -Escucha, si yo estuviera con otra definitivamente no tendría por qué buscarte, creo que lo que hizo Colin fue solo tratar de separarnos, y ahora, yo te pregunto ¿Se lo vas a permitir?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? - El nudo en el estómago descendió, anidándose en su vientre, molestando, punzando -Es que ya no se si puedo confiar en ti o no

-Mei, por favor…

-Vete, por favor…- ¿Cuánta tristeza podían enmarcar sus ojos? Si algo tenía ella; es que sus sentimientos eran muy fuerte, vívidos y también, en este momento, volubles - ¡No quiero verte!

Y la punzada se hizo más fuerte, obligándola a doblegarse, marcando el dolor en sus facciones.

-Oye, Mei- Se acercó, porque a él no le importaba lo que ella dijera - ¿Estas bien?

-Duele…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para alertarlo, no lo pensó dos veces, llamando a una ambulancia.

La angustia lo carcomía, la culpa lo consumía y el miedo lo hundía; Marinette se acercó a él, tomándole la mano, permitiéndole apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Ya habían pasado unas horas, Eric, Chloe, Sabine, Tom, Anarka y Juleka, incluso Adrien estaba ahí y nadie les daba información todavía.

A estas alturas, Eric ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado ¿Qué si quería golpearlo? ¡Por supuesto que lo deseaba! Pero, ahora estaba en juego algo más que la vida de su amiga, también la de sus hijos.

Pasaron unas horas, un doctor había aparecido en la sala de espera, preguntando por los familiares de la señorita Cheng; el medico velozmente se vio rodeado por Tom, Sabine, Anarka y Luka, el resto se habían retirado.

-No tengo buenas noticias por el momento, la señorita está en una situación muy delicada, estuvo a punto de sufrir un aborto espontaneo, afortunadamente la reacción del joven fue buena y llamar a la ambulancia para traerla aquí ayudo a salvar a los gemelos, sin embargo, debemos mantenerla en observación por al menos veinticuatro horas- Suspiraron, Anarka estrecho a su hijo a su lado -Le hemos dado una fuerte cantidad de progesterona para fortalecer su matriz, afortunadamente, no hubo desprendimiento de placenta y ambos embriones están bien

\- ¿Podemos verla? – Pregunto Sabine, mirando con preocupación al médico.

-Si, pero necesitamos evitar toda alteración emocional, su expediente habla de un trastorno depresivo, si no logramos controlar todo esto, lamento decir que lo mejor sería inducir el aborto y dejarla descansar- Un nudo se estancó en su garganta, ambas palabras le causaban un escalofrío en su cuerpo -Si dentro de las siguientes horas llega a haber una mejora, puedo asegurarles que los bebes estarán bien, estaré al pendiente durante mi turno, ella parece ser una chica muy fuerte

Las palabras del doctor relajaron a los adultos, más no al bicolor, porque ahora tenía dudas crecientes en su mente, en su corazón.

-Cariño, deberías verla- Llamo Anarka a su hijo, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

-Vayan ustedes, yo… la veré más tarde…

Anarka hubiera tratado de detener a su hijo, pero su intuición maternal le decía que debía dejarlo ir. Cuando los tres entraron a la habitación, mostraron la alegría de verla con bien, había varios monitores a su alrededor, abrazar a sus tíos le reconforto, pero ver a Anarka le oprimió el pecho, sin embargo, controlo sus emociones.

Los cuestionamientos no fueron necesarios, ella comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde esa mañana, donde Colin la había contactado, la voz de Luka, su decisión, los días con Chloe y, sobre todo, lo que había pasado hacia unas horas antes. Tom y Sabine estaban tan seguros como Anarka de que Luka no era capaz de hacer tales cosas, menos con la preocupación que había mostrado durante toda la mañana.

Tenía permiso para que alguien se quedara con ella, pero de momento, prefería estar sola, Sabine volvería al anochecer, así que tenía tiempo para pensar y reflexionar.

-Yo también creo que Luka no es de los que hace esas cosas- Comentó Baxia, escondido entre el cabello de la chica y su oído, para que pudiera escucharla - ¿Quieres que hable con Yazi?

-No, no es necesario- Respondió, alzando la mano derecha, la cual llevaba el suero -No quiero quedarme sola

Acaricio al pequeño dragón, encontrando consuelo en él, mientras sus pensamientos y esperanzas trataban de ganar fuerza en su interior, porque estaba advertida, su cuerpo físicamente capaz de soportar un embarazo múltiple se había visto comprometido por sus emociones, sus sentimientos.

…

Antes de ver a Mei, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, sus pensamientos, porque sabía que ella iba a estar bien, sus hijos estarían bien, porque ella entendería de una u otra manera todo aquel embrollo y lo perdonaría.

Vaya sorpresa tan grande el ver la rubia cabellera de la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminando feliz hacia él.

-No creí encontrarte por aquí, que sorpresa- Dijo ella muy emocionada, notando en las facciones del bicolor algo que no conocía en el - ¿Sucede algo guapo?

Serenidad, debía llamar a su serenidad, a la paz en su interior, pero no, esta vez no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso y divertido? – Cuestiono, pero ella solo arqueo una ceja, jugando con un mechón de su cabello, lo que le hizo recordar mucho a la antigua Chloe, aquella niña caprichosa y engreída, y esto lo hizo explotar -Por tu culpa la vida de mis hijos y de mi novia está en peligro, eres una mujer que solo desea obtener lo que quiere a costas de la vida de los demás, que gustan de hombres que están en alguna relación, te gusta acabar con los sueños de las personas y hacerlos tuyos, la envidia corroe tu alma, nunca estaría con una mujer como tú, porque solo eres oscuridad y maldad…

¿Satisfecha? Tal vez, porque si ella perdía esos bebés, probablemente no volverían a estar juntos; pero las siguientes palabras no las esperaba, no con esa calma y paz.

-Pero… sabes…- Había inhalado y exhalado, había sacado todo lo que afligía su pecho, sintiéndose más tranquilo y, así, evitando la mariposa que amenazaba con llegar hasta el -Eso que hiciste, solo me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amo, y que por nada del mundo voy a dejarla sola, porque la amo más que a mi propia vida y nunca, jamás, voy a dejarla sola; ojala que pronto te des cuenta de lo podrida que esta tu alma

Se dio la media vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el nudo en su garganta desaparecía, sintió libertad, pero aún le faltaba ver a su novia, quería verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos; pero la tormenta amenazó, el cielo se nublo, ocultando el sol tras nubes turbias.

¿Quién diría que su corazón se volvería oscuro? Pero claro, no tenía excusa ni pretexto, porque deseaba algo que no podía ser, porque estaba furiosa de que su plan no funcionara, todo su trabajo y esfuerzo había sido en vano; haría pagar a la escoria por ello.

-_Black Heart…_

Un nombre, una razón, y no precisamente porque tuviera el corazón roto, sino porque ella así lo deseaba. A diferencia del resto de los draco akumas, su cuerpo pareció recubrirse de un traje de escamas, su cabello rubio se había tornado negro, piel pálida y labios negros, conjunto que complementaba las alas de dragón que aparecieron a su espalda.

Pero apenas habían visto las nubes aparecer en el cielo, Yue y Qu se habían puesto en marcha, no sin antes prevenir que su amiga se enterara de la situación. La dragona había detenido el tiempo visible en la ventana de su amiga, no sabiendo si estaba dormida o despierta, aunque él sabía muy bien que ella era capaz de deshacer aquel simple hechizo, trabajarían lo más rápido posible.

Ladybug y Chat Noir también estaban en camino, ella tenía poco de haberse enterado de lo que había pasado con su prima, porque hasta ella misma sabía que nada de eso era verdad, Luka no era capaz de hacer algo tan vil, tan sucio.

Ya había probado el poder de Sass combinado con Yazi, pero aun sentía que le hacía falta más, había visto a su novia hacer más técnicas con el pequeño dragón ¿Por qué él no podía? Según Yazi era por el tiempo de compatibilidad, no es que él le cayera mal o algo, pero tenía más de dos años en la vida de la peli jade, cambiar de portador lo afectaba de cierta manera, minimizaba sus habilidades; volvía a ser un bebe dragón, según el pequeño.

Viperion apareció en escena, eso hacía de los héroes un cinco contra uno, pero de pronto fueron atacados por un sequito que la chica había invocado; nuevamente, los parisinos eran víctimas de los draco akumatizados.

\- ¿De dónde salieron tantos? – Preguntó la mariquita, alejando a varios afectados lejos de ella y de Chat Noir -Yue ¿tienes algún plan?

-No soy tan hábil como Yang para las estrategias- Respondió el aludido, enfrentándose a unos cuantos enemigos y alejándolos -Soy menos analítico…

-Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes encárguense del resto- Afirmó Viperion, pero antes de que Yue pudiera agregar algo más, éste ya se había alejado, directo a enfrentarse a la chica.

Eric sabía lo mucho que su amiga apreciaba a Yazi, por lo que, el hecho de que Viperion portara ese anillo solo significaba una cosa, y no es que no lo supusiera desde antes, solo que no quería afirmarlo todavía; sin embargo, ahora estaba mucho más seguro de aquello.

La versión draco de Viperion tenía una mejor velocidad, no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que lo había usado por cuestiones de seguridad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había comenzado a depender de este poder. Le gustaba, era muy diferente a cuando portaba únicamente al Kwami de la serpiente, no era indestructible ni invencible, pero se sentía, y no hacia confianza de aquello.

Enfrentarse a la chica le fue sencillo, pero no por eso estaba logrando acertar golpes, Ladybug se unió a él, pero un movimiento en falso la hizo caer. Saber que Luka portaba tanto a Sass como a Yazi le provocaba tranquilidad, era como tener a su prima ahí, porque era tan arriesgado como ella; eso se vio reflejado al momento en que la rescatara de una lluvia negra.

-Desconocemos cual sea su habilidad, por lo que no es buen momento para averiguarlo- Agregó el chico con la mariquita en brazos, quien también llevaba algunas escamas de los dragones que aún le quedaban -Vamos, necesitamos concentrarnos

Estaban peleando en grupos, faltaba uno de los dragones ¿Dónde diablos estaba Shang? Bueno, un mar de lava contestó sus preguntas, atrapando a varios entre la lava endurecida por la lluvia.

-Ya era hora Shang- Masculló la peli morada, mirando a su compañero -Tardaste demasiado

-Debía encontrar el momento exacto- Se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado la imagen de hombre de lava que portaba cuando activaba sus poderes - ¿Qué has hecho tú?

Shang y Qu comenzaron una pelea de miradas, pero fueron interrumpidos por un torrente negro de energía que aún no descubrían que era lo que provocaba.

-Dragomagma- Un dragón de lava nació de su brazo, este alejo a sus enemigos, y vaya que era poderoso -Viperion, vi relucir algo en sus aretes, yo sé que es joyería, pero es como si ahí se encontrara la escama

-Gracias Shang- Ahora solo debía encontrar el momento exacto para atacar, y claro que, teniendo aquella particularidad, podía ser más preciso con lo que buscaba -Second chance ¿eh?

-Ingenua serpiente, tus sentimientos son tan fuertes que no puedes utilizar tu habilidad- La chica río con fuerza, con su palma extendida hacia él -Lamento decírtelo, pero Black Heart puede anular sus poderes dependiendo de sus sentimientos

Esto si era nuevo, porque los sentimientos eran la fuente más fuerte en los corazones ¿Cuánta oscuridad podrían tener en él? ¿Quién era el que guardaba más sentimientos en su corazón en esos momentos?

-_Sentimientos oscuros_\- Susurro, todos se detuvieron abruptamente, Qu, Yue, Shang, Viperion y Chat Noir podían moverse, tan solo unos segundos después de recibir la onda que salió de la palma de su mano, pero ¿Y Ladybug? Bueno, la risa de su enemigo los hizo reaccionar, sobre todo, al ver como la vestimenta de la mariquita cambiaba -No todos los héroes son perfectos, hasta la más inocente, puede contener ira y sufrimiento en su corazón

Ahora el problema no era enfrentarse a Black Heart, sino también a Ladybug. Estaba deseando fervientemente poder terminar con aquello, porque la ciudad había comenzado a ser un caos completo, no tendrían el amuleto encantado de la chica, pero, por suerte, Yue portaba a Suanni; con eso bastaba.

Chat Noir se hacía cargo de su compañera, por lo que Viperion y Qu terminaron por enfrentarse cara a cara a Black Heart. Algunos ataques de la dragona podían frenarla, pero tan solo por unos segundos, caso raro, ya que había podido frenar muchas cosas más en otro momento ¿sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando?

-Poco a poco sus sentimientos se ven perturbados por la desesperación, les hace falta la chispa de la confianza- Lanzo a Qu lejos de ella, concentrándose en Viperion - ¿Dónde está Yang?

-No la necesitamos para poder ganar- Masculló, recordando por qué había ido a buscar a la rubia, por qué se había akumatizado y, aunque fuera algo que no tenía planeado, no se arrepentía, porque le había dicho lo que tenía que haberle dicho aquella tarde y, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba tranquilo -Nosotros somos suficientes…

La voluntad en el corazón de Luka creció, Yazi conocía este sentimiento, y lo apoyaba, porque ahora él era su portador y si algo había aprendido de estar con Mei tanto tiempo, era a profundizar y potencializar los sentimientos de sus portadores.

Yazi se caracterizaba por salvaguardar armas, pero había aprendido de su amiga a concentrarse en algo más efectivo, y esperaba que la serpiente también estuviera de acuerdo en utilizar una lanza; la sorpresa lo invadió, pero se sintió satisfecho de tener un arma.

-Lanza fantasma- Viperion comenzó a atacar a la chica, realizando varios cortes que no parecían dañar a su enemiga, por lo que rio satisfecha -No lo has visto todo

Las escamas se desprendieron de su cuerpo, la sorpresa la invadió y poco a poco las escamas cayeron, y con ello, sus aretes también, dejando escapar a la mariposa y perdiendo la escama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tu arma ni siquiera me hizo un rasguño…

-Hay cosas que no necesitan explicación- Finalizó el chico, viendo como Yue atrapaba la mariposa, como los afectados se detenían, al igual que Ladybug -Pero no volverás a lastimar a nadie más

\- ¡Aún tengo el traje! - Su palma apunto hacia él, pero un golpe al centro de su pecho la hizo caer.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso- Rio, petulante, mientras Shang se encogía de hombros, pero se sonrieron, cómplices de su victoria - ¿Ladybug está bien?

-Despertara dentro de unos minutos- Aseguró Yue, sacando la vasija de Suanni para realizar el ritual -Tal vez con el ritual todo tenga más sentido

Yue realizó el ritual, tuvo que extenderse para cubrir a todos los afectados que no estuvieran cerca. Ladybug despertó, confundida, con dolor de cabeza, pero atrapo el akuma y dejo ir a la blanca mariposa.

-Yue- Llamo la serpiente al dragón, lo que hizo que Qu también se detuviera -Necesito hablar contigo

-Adelántate, te alcanzo en unos minutos- La dragona se fue, quedando ambos frente a frente -Vayamos a un callejón donde no puedan vernos…

Se alejaron de la escena, Colin había quedado tendida sobre el piso, inconsciente, al igual que el resto de los draco akumatizados. Yue y Viperion se detuvieron en un callejón que ocultaba muy bien sus cuerpos de todos, y entonces, el dragón se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y bien? – Instó el pelinegro a su compañero, cruzándose de brazos - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Necesito que me entrenes, hoy… simplemente me di cuenta de que mi nivel actual no es suficiente ante los enemigos, ni siquiera el portar a Yazi me hace lo suficientemente poderoso- Tenía que decirlo, porque no era más un secreto y, probablemente, era mejor si le daba un puñetazo en ese momento -Se que eres Eric, y no, nadie me lo dijo

Liberó su transformación, dejando ver su forma civil, mirando a Viperion, quien también liberará su transformación.

-Yo también sabía que eras tú, Mei no entregaría a Yazi tan fácilmente, es su favorito- Luka tenía una mirada cargada de decisión. Eric suspiró, porque podía negarse, pero no lo haría -Escucha, cargar con la responsabilidad de nuestras identidades es un juramento que no puedes quebrantar, ir con mi abuelo te costará tiempo y dolor ¿Quieres perder tiempo que podrías pasar con Mei? Podrías cuidar de ella y de tus hijos

-Ella lo entenderá, porque puedo asegurar que ella también arriesgó su vida con ese entrenamiento y quiero hacerlo- No iba a poder proteger a su familia si no mejoraba, tendría tiempo para cuando sus hijos nacieran y, aunque de momento debería dedicarle tiempo a su novia, deseaba volverse más fuerte -Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a proteger a mi familia

-Hablaré con mi abuelo, pero le tiene tanto cariño, que sé que aceptará- Resignación, no podía hacer nada para sentirlo, porque a pesar de estar con Chloe, siempre vería por el bien de su amiga -Ve con ella, te necesita

Eric tomó el camino contrario al del bicolor, debía reunirse con su chica antes de llegar a casa y rendir informe, no pudiendo evitar contarle a la chica sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Luka se había dirigido al hospital, el restaurante no había abierto, normal, el enfrentamiento con Colin les había tomado bastante tiempo.

Entro con facilidad, al parecer no había nadie todavía de guardia con la chica, por lo que llego hasta la puerta y entro sin problemas. Verla en esa camilla, algo enderezada y dormida le enterneció, sobre todo, por la maquinaria que estaba conectada a su cuerpo.

-Creí que no vendrías, que ya no te interesábamos…

-Oye, no pienses así, yo nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ustedes- Respondió, acercándose por completo a ella y acariciándole la mejilla -Mei, eres lo más importante en mi vida…

-Y fui una tonta, me equivoqué- Nuevamente sus mejillas se llenaron de ríos de lágrimas, pero estaba más tranquila, más centrada en sus sentimientos, en lo que quería expresar -Lo lamento

Luka no tenía nada que perdonarle, Colin había logrado una parte de su objetivo, pero algo más fuerte los unía, por lo que no había logrado a completarse.

Afortunadamente los gemelos estaban bien, pero el cuerpo de la chica se había visto afectado por esa amenaza, su vida había cambiado, debía mantener reposo absoluto por al menos dos o tres meses, debía ir a revisión periódicamente y evitar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo; la panadería se había acabado, la galería también y, sobre todo, las noches en el restaurante.

Pero Luka no iba a permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, no cuando estaba comenzando su nuevo entrenamiento, algo que Mei aceptó de buena manera, poniendo de excusa que aprovecharía para descansar y fortalecerse.

Durante dos meses, Eric y el abuelo entrenaron a Luka, y claro, el pelirrojo no perdió la oportunidad para asestarle unos cuantos golpes en nombre de su amiga.

-Nunca había visto a Eric golpear a alguien así- Murmuró Nathaniel, sintiendo pavor al ver a Luka recibir los golpes de su amigo.

-Esos dos tienen algunas asperezas de hace tiempo- Aclaró la rubia, viendo como Luka esquivaba sus golpes -Yo que tú, mejor me mantengo alejado un rato de ellos

Luka pasaba las noches en casa de los Dupain-Cheng, raras veces pasaba por el Liberty, tratando de recuperar un poco de tiempo con su chica.

Acurrucarse en la cama con ella era lo más placentero de cada noche, sobre todo, cuando sus gemelos habían comenzado a moverse; la revelación se les había dado desde hacía semanas atrás, poco después de que saliera del hospital.

¡Tendrían dos niños! Luka había hecho una canción para ellos, canción que tocaba cada que podía por las noches, aunque Mei estuviera dormida, estaba seguro de que ellos la escucharían.

La semana treinta y dos estaba por finalizar, y cada vez podía moverse menos, y vaya sorpresa, cuando Luka llegó a casa con la noticia de que había comprado un auto para poder movilizarla en estas últimas semanas.

Obviamente había tenido que aprender a conducir, agradecido con Eric por ayudarle con esto también, así que le debía más de la cuenta.

En este tiempo, sus amigos comenzaron a preparar una pequeña fiesta para darle la bienvenida a los gemelos Couffaine; pero no solamente sus amigos se unieron a la celebración, la gente que la conocía comenzó a llevarle presentes variados, principalmente ropa y, aunque lo valoraban mucho, el ginecólogo les había dicho que sus bebés serían más pequeños de lo normal, por lo que, ellos se dedicaron a buscar ropa para bebés prematuros.

Habían llegado a la semana 36 con muchas esperanzas, todo estaba en orden y podía llevarse a cabo un parto natural. Pero la incertidumbre estaba consumiendo a Luka, podía suceder en cualquier momento y ¿si no estaba presente? ¿si estuviera en la escuela? ¿en el restaurante? Estaba demasiado nervioso para concentrarse en el momento, pero Mei siempre encontraba la manera de volverlo a la realidad.

Treinta siete, un logro más y una semana más para el desarrollo de los gemelos, Sabine y Marinette ayudaron a la chica a preparar la maleta de los bebés ¡Cuánto agradecía aquello! Luka hubiera querido llevar mil y un cosas, algo que le causó risa.

Las opciones eran importantes, sobre todo, porque no sabían que les quedaría y que no.

Era la segunda semana de abril, Chloe y Eric habían ido a visitar a su amiga, sumamente agradecida por eso, cansada de estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Un dolor se había extendido por su vientre, irregular, poco tolerante y que la hacía cerrar los ojos; Eric notó esto, acercándose a Mei y tomándola de la mano.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? – Negó, apretando su mano al momento de sentir una vez esa punzada - ¿Son contracciones?

-Creo que si- Chloe abrió los ojos, sorprendida -Son muy efímeras, pero siento mucha presión y… me duele mucho…

-Avisaré a tus tíos y a Luka…

Chloe salió de la habitación, dejando a Eric en el cuarto, haciéndole compañía a la chica. Sus brazos la rodearon, Mei lo apresó con fuerza como podía, y él alcanzó a sentir como su vientre se contraía.

-Vamos, esto solo es unas horas y verás por fin a tus gemelos- Por supuesto que sentía pesar, porque en muchas ocasiones, había soñado con tener una vida al lado de ella -Voy a hacerte compañía hasta que Luka aparezca

Mei atesoraba todo lo que su amigo hacía por ella, y si, él nunca fallaba a su palabra; la llevó en brazos hasta el auto, Chloe y Sabine se sentaron a su lado y Tom iba al frente con el pelirrojo.

Chloe no había podido contactar con el bicolor, Mei supuso que era porque estaba en tocada, y sabía que tanto él como Gustav amaban irse seguido con dos o tres canciones. El teléfono de la rubia sonó al momento en que se llevarán a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo guitarrista de pacotilla? Mei está dando a luz y tú no respondes

Luka apenas tuvo tiempo para darle explicaciones a Gustav y al gerente ¿Cuánto se había encariñado él también con esa chica? Bueno, prueba de ello fue empujar al chico para que saliera de ahí de una vez.

Cuando llego al hospital, aparco en el primer lugar que encontró. Entro, escuchando su nombre en la voz de Eric.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya saben algo de ella?

-La llevaron al área prenatal, la evaluarán, pero seguramente la pondrán en el quirófano por si algo llegase a salir mal- Este pronóstico lo ponía nervioso, pero era verdad. El doctor les había explicado que los bebés podían moverse de último momento y complicar el parto -Puedes entrar si lo pides de una vez

¿Entrar? ¿Ver a sus hijos nacer? No creía ser capaz de soportarlo, de ser tan fuerte; si, quería estar ahí.

-Si, quiero estar ahí…

\- ¡Perfecto! Ya está el papeleo listo- Eric palmeó el hombro del bicolor, quien parecía confundido -Ya, vete

Una enfermera llegó, llevándose a Luka a una sala, donde lo prepararon para entrar a la sala. Bata y gorro quirúrgico, así como unos protectores de zapatos lo acompañaban, cuando estuvo en la habitación pudo ver a Mei, acomodada sobre la camilla.

Se acercó, esperando alguna indicación de las enfermeras. Había un banco de metal a un lado, por lo que supuso que ahí podría tomar asiento y esperar.

[With arms wide open – Creed]

-Viniste- Su voz fue un susurro apenas audible para él, por lo que tomó su mano.

-Por supuesto, no iba a perderme este momento por nada del mundo- Sonrió, besando su frente y luego acariciando su mejilla -Siempre voy a estar a tu lado

Luka fue paciente, recibiendo los apretones de mano que la chica daba hacía su palma, le limpiaba el sudor, le daba ánimos y transmitía fuerzas; y todo sonido se vio aislado en su mente cuando el primero de sus hijos naciera, rompiendo en llanto.

Asombrado, fascinado, al borde de la alegría, ver lo pequeño que era le encogió el corazón ¡cuánta razón tenía su madre al explicarle la diferencia entre un bebé único y sus gemelos!

Una enfermera lo dejo en sus brazos, ahí sí tuvo pánico, porque era pequeño e indefenso. ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado que se volvería a enamorar? Pero esta vez, de la vida.

-Travis- Mei alcanzó a escucharlo -Travis Couffaine, bienvenido

Y como si viera el camino por recorrer, permitió que su hijo tomara su dedo, no tenía tanta fuerza implícita en ese agarre, pero para él, había sido como la fuerza de mil hombres que aplastaban su corazón contra su pecho, que agitaban sus terminaciones nerviosas y que lo estrujaban a cada segundo que pasaba con ese pequeño entre sus brazos.

Otra enfermera se lo quito, dándole oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Mei que, en este punto, necesitaba poner un poco más de su parte.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con su bebé en brazos? Para el fueron horas, días, minutos… segundos, pero ahora, siete minutos después, llegó el segundo; André había llegado a acompañar a su hermano.

Luka salió de la sala, se quitó sus aditamentos y llegó a la sala de espera, viendo a su madre y a su hermana, así como a Marinette y Adrien.

Todos lo miraron, esperando noticias de su parte.

-Están bien, los tres están bien…

Anarka abrazo a su hijo, Juleka se colgó a su brazo; todo marcharía mejor de ahora en adelante.

12 de Abril. 10:58 pm

Travis Couffaine

Peso: 2.780 kg

Medida: 49 cm

12 de Abril. 11:05 pm

André Couffaine

Peso: 2.590 kg

Medida: 46 cm

Y sus vidas cambiaron por completo, porque, al volver a casa tan solo unos días después, todo fue diferente. Sus brazos siempre estaban ocupados, estaban siempre en movimiento, de un lado a otro, cambiando pañales, descansando por minutos en un sofá, en una silla, en el baño.

En ese momento, sus clases no importaron, luego de que llevara a Mei a casa, se tomó dos días enteros para ayudar a la chica en esta nueva etapa, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, apto para que ella pudiera moverse con los bebes, que tuviera todo al alcance de sus manos para poder cubrir cualquier necesidad urgente.

Su corazón ya no solo latía para él, ahora, cada que miraba a sus hijos, la piel se le erizaba y su sonrisa era inevitable, porque ahora debía guiar el camino de estos dos nuevos seres que solo habían llegado al mundo para iluminar su vida.

-Quiero aprovechar que están aquí para pedirles algo- Dijo Luka mientras Chloe sostenía a André y Eric cargaba a Travis, dándole un biberón -Quisiera pedirles que fueran los padrinos de Travis y André

Si Chloe hubiera podido brincar sobre Luka, lo hubiera hecho, por lo que solamente sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, Eric miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-No podemos negarnos- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a un lado de Mei -Haríamos cualquier cosa por ellos

-Igual que nosotros por ustedes- Mei beso la mejilla del pelirrojo, mirando a su pequeño soltando el biberón y viendo como Eric lo acomodaba para sacarle el aire -Si de algo le servirá a Eric ser el padrino, será a practicar para cuando tengan sus hijos

\- ¡Mei! – Exclamó la rubia, despertando a André y comenzando a arrullarlo nuevamente.


	32. Bucle en el tiempo - Pt3

_Una demora mas, pero todo tiene una recompensa, no he tenido tiempo de sentarme decentemente a escribir en el ordenador, así que estuve trabajando desde el celular. _

_Espero este capitulo les guste, porque se vienen cosas intensas con estos dos, pero luego de un poco más de la línea normal :D _

_Scar: Gracias por ayudarme con la música 3 _

* * *

Nunca imagino que su relación se volvería más sencilla, más sincera y abierta por parte de ambos. No había esperado caer tan repentinamente en el abismo del amor, pero para el, era como andar en las nubes, no sabiendo que estaba a punto de conocer la desesperación, el miedo, y todo lo que conllevaba sentirse así.

-Estás bastante pensativo hoy- Comentó el castaño, mirando la quinta derrota de su amigo -Acaso, ¿Mei te está llevando a la luna o algo así?

Suspiro, no prestando atención a la pantalla frente a él.

-Todos los días me lleva a la luna…

-Yo sabía que eras un romántico, pero no conocía esa faceta tuya- Le dio un golpecillo en el hombro, sacándolo de su ensoñación -Me alegra verte feliz con ella, y decías que no era tu chica

-Pues no lo era, pero el destino nos unió y le estoy muy agradecido- Soltó el control al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje llegar -Y es el más perfecto de todos, me encanta verla tan feliz con lo que hace, es tan sencilla y…

-Ok, ok, no necesito tantos detalles, lo leo en tu cara todos los días en la oficina y cuando trabajas- Eric definitivamente tenía cara de tonto enamorado, algo que su amigo no había visto nunca -Si por ti fuera, podrías hacer tu solo un documental de ella

Rieron, divertidos, porque sabían que era verdad. Albert bajo unos momentos y volvió con unas cervezas, Eric la aceptó, pero la verdad, es que había dejado de tomar desde que Mei se volviera su novia oficialmente.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- Hablo Eric mientras miraba su botella, como analizando la situación, tanteando a su amigo; la ceja alzada de Albert lo instó a proseguir -Lo he pensado demasiado, después de todo, hace poco fue nuestro primer aniversario, pero, creo que podemos dar el siguiente paso…

-Siguiente paso- Y un clic se activó en la cabeza de Albert, sorprendiéndose, mostrando esa sorpresa en su rostro – Oh…

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio, pero no quiero ir solo, sabes lo indeciso que soy…

Una carcajada del castaño lo hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno, mientras no crean que tú y yo somos los que se van a casar, me parece bien acompañarte- Está vez fue Eric quien le diera un golpe en el brazo - ¿Mañana?

\- ¿Puedes? - Albert asintió, Eric sonrió de lado, sintiendo que la cerveza estaba haciendo su efecto -Paso por ti a medio día, Mei tiene un pastel que entregar, así que no voy a verla tampoco mañana

-Está trabajando muy duro en esa panadería, pero parece feliz- Albert continúo jugando, mientras Eric miraba con fascinación la alfombra bajo sus pies; o era la cerveza, o simplemente el hecho de que deseaba verla trabajar en lo que más le gustaba -Mi madre quiere ir a pedir un pastel para el cumpleaños de mi hermana, le digo que se está tardando y no quiere creerme

-No sabe decir que no- Y volvieron a reír, porque conocían a esa chica, su sinceridad y su gran corazón la hacían ser un maravilloso ser humano -No importa si es de un día para otro o el mismo día, siempre va a dar el ciento uno por ciento

Y la plática quedó ahí, porque ambos volvieron al juego, a divertirse entre ellos, mientras los nervios carcomían a Eric desde el interior.

Porque la noche pareció efímera, la mañana un suspiro y, cuando menos lo pensó, su amigo y él ya estaban en la primer joyería. Albert estaba bastante divertido, observando como su amigo comenzaba a desesperarse.

[Jesse y Joy – Nuevos recuerdos]

-Creo que es importante decir que, debe recordarte a ella, debes pensar en ella- Comentó, acercándose a su amigo -Creo yo, que debería ser el juego completo

Un encargado se acercó a ellos, siendo Albert quien le pidiera que les mostrara unos cuantos anillos. El pelirrojo no estaba aún muy convencido de alguno, por lo que se retiraron.

Debía ser algo que le recordara a ella, ¡Pero es que todo le recordaba a ella! Sin embargo, tal vez debía ser algo mucho más especial. No buscaba recordarla por lo que hacía, por lo que era, porque eso ya lo conocía, buscaba algo nuevo, con un nuevo significado.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente joyería, nuevamente fue Albert quien hablara, ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple robarle las palabras y los pensamientos? Bueno, tal vez debía imaginar que ella estaba ahí y… no, no, no… debía hacer aquello por cuenta propia y el apoyo de su amigo.

-Tiene las manos muy delgadas, dedos largos, obvio, es una artista- Albert veía pensativo la gran variedad de anillos que había sobre el mostrador -No puede ser algo muy voluminoso…

-No me la pongas más difícil Albert- Masculló entre dientes, haciendo reír a la mujer que los atendía -Bueno, ya tengo dos opciones extras

Agradecieron a la mujer, saliendo de la tercer joyería, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso, llegando a comer a la plaza de comidas en un centro comercial.

-Por favor, Eric, tienes que decidirte por uno- Soltó Albert mientras se sentaban en una mesa, dejando las charolas de sus alimentos -Te puedo asegurar que el que elijas será perfecto para ella

-No te traje para que me hagas desistir de mi locura- Soltó, burlesco, notando el cansancio en su amigo -Perdóname Albert, pero es que no puedo decidirme por uno

-Escúchame bien, Eric de la Fontaine Yang- Albert lo señalaba con una papa frita mientras el pelirrojo lo veía con una ceja alzada -Tienes dos oportunidades más para encontrar ese anillo, de lo contrario, me rindo

-Estas siendo demasiado dramático, no pasa nada porque veamos unas cuantas joyerías más- Mordió la comida con que su amigo lo señalaba, dejándolo con una mueca en los labios y la mirada fulminante -Pero tal vez tienes razón, dos joyerías más, si no encuentro algo- Suspiro -Vi uno que podría ser el anillo perfecto

Comieron con tranquilidad, pero la mente de Eric estaba pensando en sus ojos gris oscuro, en su sonrisa, en su piel, en sus manos trabajando sobre el lienzo, llenas de pintura y… lienzo; la palabra retumbo en su mente, porque estaba seguro de ir por algo que podía ser representativo para ella, o, mejor dicho, de ella.

Al final iba a ser ella quien dominara sus pensamientos, porque no podía evitarlo, porque vivía para ella y por ella. Salieron de la primera última opción, solo tenía una oportunidad más, y la verdad, estaba comenzando a querer desistir por ese día.

El mapa los llevó a su última visita, según Albert, esa joyería solía tener modelos únicos, ellos eran fabricantes, más no distribuidores, por lo que poca gente conocía ese lugar y, entonces ¿Cómo sabía el castaño sobre ese lugar?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que encontraré algo aquí? – Pregunto, ofuscado, rascándose la nuca mientras trataba de no perder la imagen que tenía para los anillos -Albert…

-Tú tranquilo, confía en mí

Entraron al pequeño lugar, quien le atendió fue una mujer de avanzada edad, de agilidad sorprendente, con un traje sastre planchado y su cabello gris oscuro recogido en un pulcro moño.

-Bienvenidos ¿Buscan algo en especial? – Eric recorrió los pequeños aparadores, muy diferentes a las grandes joyerías, llenas de replicas y modelos algo… sin chiste -Tenemos modelos únicos que podrían ser de su agrado

Y ahí estaba, un juego de tres anillos en oro blanco, las dos argollas de matrimonio llevaban una franja dorada cerca de la orilla y uno de ellos un diamante en el centro; el anillo de compromiso era fino, delgado, perfecto para dejarlo puesto aun con el anillo de bodas, pero el diamante podría ser algo voluminoso.

-Puedo…- La dependienta asintió, abriendo la vitrina y sacando la caja de piel en color negro, y entregándosela al chico. Observó con detalle los anillos, definitivamente le gustaban, tenían algo que le decía que esos eran; y no lo pensó dos veces -Me lo llevo…

Albert alzo los brazos a manera de victoria, la dependienta tomó una hoja de venta, debían ajustar el tamaño de los anillos a la medida que el chico los necesitaba, por lo que debía pasar por ellos al día siguiente.

Cuando al fin tuvo los anillos en la mano, sus nervios aumentaron, porque faltaban dos días para noche buena, para cenar en casa de la chica ¿Podía comenzar a correr en círculos?

…

Esa noche la había planeado a detalle, luego de la cena, ambos saldrían a pasear, la llevaría por las calles, y en algún punto de su trayecto, tomaría el valor para dárselo.

Durante la cena con los Dupain-Cheng, Eric se mantuvo serio, el abuelo estaba consciente de sus acciones, por lo que trató de calmarlo, aunque, para el pelirrojo, las miradas de su abuelo bastaban para que este tomara las riendas de todo peligro.

Probablemente, de no ser por Sabine, hubiera permanecido callado, pero la mujer sabía con exactitud las palabras que debía decirle, que preguntar y cómo hacerlo reír; su labia había desaparecido por esa noche.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto la peli jade a su novio, tomando su mano y mirándole con ternura -Nunca te había visto tan callado

-Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte _madeimoselle_\- Tomo su mano y la beso con dulzura, sin dejar de mirarla, luego sonriéndole -Otra navidad juntos es lo mejor de mi vida

Esto la tranquilizó, pero el viejo Yang le había dado un golpe por debajo de la mesa a su nieto, quien, guardándose el dolor en su interior, prosiguió con la cena en silencio.

Poco después de las doce, el abuelo Yang se hubiera retirado, agradeciendo a la familia por la invitación, halagando la comida de la mujer y el pan del esposo.

\- ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? - Le pregunto el, tomándola de la mano -Sería algo muy hermoso

Asintió, despidiéndose de sus tíos, caminando con el chico por las calles de parís algo desiertas.

El abrigo le cubría perfectamente las piernas, mientras las botas hacían su trabajo con los pies, Eric también lucia algo informal, pero no lo suficiente para no entonar con la chica.

\- ¡Mira! - Exclamó ella, señalando la pista de hielo que habían colocado cerca de la Torre Eiffel -Es maravillosa…

\- ¿Quieres ir? - Mei lo miró con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos, sonriendo -Pues vamos

La primera y última vez que habían patinado, había sido esa tarde donde el apareciera de la nada en la pista de hielo, tratando de cortejar a su ahora novia, mientras su interés romántico patinaba con su prima, y claro, él no perdió oportunidad para llevarse bien con las otras dos chicas.

[Bon Jovi - Thank you for loving me]

Era como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la conoció, y vaya que el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, porque conocerla había sido sencillo, porque ahora, en ese lugar, rodeados de poca gente y con la mirada clavado uno en el otro, dejando que las luces pintaran las sombras de sus cuerpos sobre el hielo.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

Enfrascados en sus pensamientos, comenzaron a dar vueltas en el hielo, sin importarles nada más.

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

-Te amo Mei, y no quiero que esto termine… nunca…

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, aferrándose con ahínco a su brazo, sintiendo su calor a través del abrigo que llevaba.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

Sus sueños ya no solo eran de él, ahora sabía que podía compartirlos con ella, y todo era recíproco, porque el siempre estaba para apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera (y se le permitiera), pero preferia darle su espacio.

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

_Cross my heart_

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

En ningún momento estuvieron solos, pero tampoco tan acompañados como para no disfrutar el amplio espacio que los rodeaba, girando en el hielo, tomados de la mano, abrazados o riendo.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

Un mal paso y una caída los ahogo en carcajadas, porque juntos eran como niños pequeños, aquellos que se divierten con todos y no se preocupan por nada. Porque sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro, apoyándose mutuamente mientras trataban de ponerse en pie torpemente entre sus propias risas.

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

Pero ahí estaba el, con una rodilla sobre el hielo, ella de pie frente a él, tomando sus manos, pero la soltó, metiendo la mano dentro de su abrigo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo- Los ojos de Mei se abrieron mostraron su sorpresa, congelándose en su lugar al momento de ver la caja de piel negra, y antes de cualquier cosa, soltó las palabras más difíciles de toda su vida -Mei Ling, quieres… ¿casarte conmigo?

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos cubrían la mitad de su cara, pero apenas pudo decir un audible "Sí" en respuesta para el pobre pelirrojo.

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

Y quitándose el guante, le permitió a Eric colocar el anillo en su dedo anular.

_Thank you for loving me_

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, besando sus labios, dándole paz y tranquilidad.

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Oh, for loving me_

…

Portaba su anillo con elegancia, sus tíos lo habían visto apenas alzó las manos para tomar los moldes de pastel de ese día; explicaciones, eso fue lo primero que pidieron los mayores mientras veían la felicidad en la cara de su sobrina.

Era una chica muy cuidadosa, por lo que, ahora portaba también una cadena de plata en el cuello, la cual, utilizaba al momento de quitarse el anillo y guardarlo bajo su ropa para que no se llenara de harina o masa.

Y los días transcurrieron, el año nuevo llegó y con él, la esperanza de un futuro mejor para ambos, para sus familias y su amor.

Pero, probablemente para el joven pelirrojo, las cosas no serían tan simples desde el momento en que la llamada de su padre le notificara su regreso, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de no verse?

Su mirada perdida en la pantalla, mientras el porcentaje de instalación subía con lentitud. Esto complicaba las cosas, porque aún no tenía pensado presentarle a su padre, quería comprometerse y casarse a espaldas de su progenitor, porque ya casados, su padre no podría oponerse.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado- La voz de su abuelo lo tomó por sorpresa, despabilándolo, frotándose la cara con insistencia mientras se giraba en su silla para encarar al hombre -Temes que no acepte tu relación con Mei Ling

Eric golpeteo el escritorio con sus dedos, mirando el piso con una mueca pensativa, terminando por encogerse de hombros mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro quejido para luego agacharse sobre sus piernas y cubrir su rostro.

-Temo por todo abuelo, mi relación, mi compromiso, mi prometida, mi futuro… nuestro futuro- Volteó a su escritorio, donde tenía una foto de Mei sonriendo, abrazando a ese dichoso gato -Temo que la asuste, que quiera alejarla de mi… ¿Crees que es obra del destino?

-El destino gusta de jugarnos malos momentos, de ponernos a prueba- El hombre se había sentado a un lado del escritorio, donde había una silla con algo de pintura; sonrió al percatarse de que esa silla estaba ahí para ella – Está es su prueba, muchacho, si logran superarla, es porque están destinados a estar juntos

Destino, suerte, azar ¡No quería nada de eso! Porque había sido afortunado de encontrarla y de ser correspondido ¿Por qué iba a esperar una prueba más de parte del destino?

La charla no pasó a más, Eric sabía que su abuelo, en parte, tenía razón, pero más razón tenía el para temer a pesar de todo.

Enero pasó de largo, tratando de mantenerse relajado, no pensando en que cada día que transcurría, lo llevarían a lo inevitable.

Esa tarde, todo estaba planeado, había invitado a cenar a sus "suegros" a su restaurante favorito, así como a la prima de su prometida y a su novio. Ahí estaba también el abuelo, todos a la mesa, esperando que el último lugar a la mesa llegara.

-Lamentó haber llegado tarde- Dijo una potente voz a espaldas del pelirrojo, provocándole un nudo en la garganta, haciéndolo dudar de sus acciones -Hacia mucho que no estaba en parís, creo que me perdí

Todos miraron al recién llegado quien, a sus espaldas, era seguido por una chica castaña de hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Eric se puso de pie, mirando a su padre y a la chica que venía con él.

-Juliette, no esperaba verte de nuevo…

-El tío Vincent insistió en que viniera a París- Respondió la chica mientras miraba a su primo con una sonrisa -Me alegra ver a tanta gente reunida

Eric mandó poner otra silla a la mesa, la cena estaba servida, todo estaba yendo de maravilla mientras Vincent analizaba con detenimiento los rostros de quienes ahí se encontraban, pero, deteniéndose repetidas veces en ella, en la chica al lado de su hijo, aquella a quien presentara como su novia.

Tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella le hizo sentir algo que no le gustaba, porque no podía obtener mucha información de ella, no con su hijo a un lado de ella.

-Esta cena tiene un propósito- Comenzó el chico, llamando la atención de todos los presentes a la mesa, sobre todo, la de su padre -Señor y señora Dupain-Cheng, esta cena es para pedir formalmente la mano de su hija, a quien con todo mi corazón juro proteger, amar y respetar todos los días de mi vida

Tom y Sabine estaban más que felices por ambos chicos, pero, caso contrario, el padre del chico pareció haber sido abofeteado por un témpano de hielo.

-Vaya sorpresa que me has dado hijo- Comentó el hombre, manteniendo la serenidad y la compostura; todo lo contrario, a su sobrina, quien mostraba su aturdimiento -Así que a esto te referías cuando llame

-Así es padre, Mei y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de cinco meses, ya hemos fijado una fecha para la boda- Respondió firme y directo, sin titubear, porque si lo hacía, su padre lo atacaría de nuevo.

Y como si esas palabras hubieran sido suficientes, todos volvieron a lo suyo, a continuar charlando mientras el postre terminaba.

…

Vincent no era un hombre que se quedara de brazos cruzados, menos cuando su hijo trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, desapareciendo de casa antes de lo previsto o no llegando en horarios en que ambos pudieran verse.

La internet tenía información sobre la chica, muy poca, diciéndole menos de lo que Eric le hubiera podido decir al respecto; sin embargo, encontró muy interesante el apartado de una nota periodística donde hablaba sobre una pequeña galería que la chica administraba.

Hacer acto de presencia en el lugar sería algo intimidante y, aunque estaría en desventaja, atravesó la puerta de cristal.

Ella alzó la vista al escuchar el retintín de las campanillas al momento en que la puerta se abriera, observando al hombre.

-Buenos días, señor- Saludó con respeto y elegancia, dejando de lado su trabajo mientras se aseguraba de alejar las pinturas frescas para no causar un accidente - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Por favor, dime solamente, Vincent- Ella asintió, mientras él se acomodaba los puños de la camisa -Perdona que venga a irrumpir en tu trabajo, pero hubo cosas en el restaurante que era prudente no tratar ahí

-Con todo respeto, creo que lo que tiene que decirme, debería hacerlo con Eric presente- Soltó, no queriendo sonar grosera, pero tampoco es que fuera a dejar intimidarse por su futuro suegro -Tendrá que disculparme usted a mí, Vincent, pero no es…

-No acepto su matrimonio- Mei lo miró fijamente, cruzando miradas con la de el -Mi hijo requiere a alguien de más estatus social, una artista sin futuro no es un buen prospecto para mi hijo

-No es usted quien va a casarse conmigo, Eric es lo suficientemente maduro para elegir con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida- Cuanto valor había ganado con el paso de los años, con la compañía de su amigo y ahora, prometido -Si tanto le molesta MI presencia, podemos irnos de su casa…

-Esa casa es de Eric- Mei frunció el entrecejo, confundida ¿entonces? –Quiero que tú te alejes de mi hijo

Silencio, pesado, aturdidor, desafiante.

-Eric es un chico de la clase alta, tiene estudios, conocimientos y potencial ¿Qué va a ofrecerle una chica que no tiene conocimientos de nada? ¿repostería? ¿arte? – Eso sí que comenzaba a molestarla, porque si bien habían comenzado a charlar amenamente, Vicent parecía ser alguien que no guardaba la calma con mucha facilidad -Escucha, tu trabajo es insípido, tú ganancia es mínima, no hay futuro en el mercado para ti, has logrado sobrevivir gracias a que vives con tus tíos, pero ¿Y si tuvieras que pagar rentas? ¿Materiales? ¿alimentos? ¿Qué te quedaría?

Pasó saliva, mirando al hombre, a sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras sentía que la mano izquierda le pesaba, que el metal ardía en su dedo; no iba a explotar, iba a mantener la calma ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Mei, quiero que consideres el hecho de que Eric podría dejarte en cualquier momento, su futuro está en Nueva York…

-No, es usted el que debe entender que no todo el mundo es manipulable- Soltó, mientras sus manos temblaban, mirando los sorprendidos orbes esmeraldas del hombre -No voy a renunciar a él, jamás lo haré

Las cosas no habían iniciado nada bien para ambos, cuando Vincent saliera de su galería, Sua y el resto colocaron una silla tras de ella, agradecida, porque sus fuerzas flaquearon.

-Yo me encargare de él, iré a darle un golpe que jamás olvidara- Yazi había adoptado una pose de batalla estilo boxeo, mostrando sus garras frente a el -Nadie se mete con nuestra Mei

-Aja, claro- Musito Jia, haciendo que su hermano la mirara desafiante - ¿Le lanzaras una flecha en las sentaderas?

-Gracias por la idea- Apenas había decidido avanzar, un bloque de concreto apareció frente a él, frenando su andar -Baxia…

\- ¡Basta ya! – Sua, el más calmado de los tres había llamado la atención de todos -Tenemos un problema mayor aquí, alguien vaya a buscar a Eric

Baxia desapareció, Suanni trataba de calmar a Mei; utilizaba sándalo, lavanda, valeriana… todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder calmar los nervios de su portadora, hasta que Eric apareció, rodeándola con sus brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, acunándola con su mano mientras se acomodaba en el piso para hacerla un ovillo entre sus piernas.

Ese acto lo rememoro a aquella ocasión, cuando ella se rompiera por culpa del guitarrista, pero esto era diferente, ahora no había alguien más de por medio, si no, su propio padre tratando de amedrentar a su prometida.

…

Dejar pasar el acto no fue nada sencillo, iba a comportarse como si no supiera lo que había pasado, ignorando cómo era su costumbre al hombre recién llegado.

Pero no podía ignorar a su prima, no del todo.

-Tenía mucho de no venir a Paris, todo es muy bonito- Comentó la castaña, tomada del brazo de Eric, quien parecía hastiado de llevarla colgada de su extremidad -Pero nada es comparable con mi hermosa Nueva York

-Yo no cambiaría Paris por nada del mundo- Soltó Eric, zafándose de su agarre y adelantándose unos cuantos pasos -Escucha Juliette, no sé porque motivo te ha traído mi padre, pero no creas que, por ser mi prima más cercana, aceptaré irme con ustedes, ambos son muy predecibles

-Creo que te equivocas, yo no vine a tratar de llevarte con nosotros- Dulcifico sus facciones todo lo que pudo, acercándose a su primo. En palabras de cualquiera, Juliette era una mujer muy bonita, su cabello castaño cobrizo, largo y ondulado solían enmarcar su rostro de muñeca, su piel morena clara relucía con los rayos del sol, como si llevara algo en la piel para que esta brillara -Mei es una buena chica, pero conozco a algunas chicas que podrían…

-No digas nada- La interrumpió, porque sabía por dónde iba aquello -Jamás voy a dejar a Mei… y perdona, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós

Observar cómo su primo se alejaba la dejó sin habla, pero esto la hizo darse cuenta de lo difícil que tenía las cosas en ese momento, porque, su primo no aceptaría por la buena que debía dejar ese lugar e irse.

…

Por otro lado, Mei estaba trabajando en la panadería, desde que Vincent la había ido a buscar en la galería, había decidido tomarse un tiempo libre, al menos, para no estar sola en ese lugar.

-No, más a la derecha…

-No, izquierda…

-Más arriba…

-Derecha…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pónganse de acuerdo ustedes dos! - Exclamo la peli jade luego de mover la figura de Jagged Stone más de veinte veces -Entiendo que ambos sean fans de Jagged, pero por favor, solo necesito el centro

\- ¿Y si queda chueco? ¿y si no le gusta? - Marinette se apretó las mejillas, haciendo una expresión de sufrimiento mientras de imaginaba a Jagged decepcionado de su pastel -Dime que si es de chocolate con Blue Berry

Mei miraba a su prima con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, suspirando cuando Luka al fin interviniera.

-Bien, hemos llevado el fanatismo y el drama muy lejos- Mei rodó los ojos, porque no es que no fuera fan del rockero, pero Marinette solía llevar siempre las cosas a otro extremo. Luka había tomado la figura del rockero y colocado en las manos de su novia - ¿Dónde crees que estaría mejor situado?

-Diez euros a que lo deja donde yo lo iba a poner- Luka le guiño un ojo, signo de que aprobaba la apuesta; un reloj sonó en el mostrador, indicándole que el pastel del horno ya estaba listo -Los dejare solos un momento, y quiero mi figura de Jagged intacta por favor

-Dalo por hecho- Afirmó el guitarrista, viendo a la chica alejarse -Bueno Marinette… no tenemos mucho tiempo, Jagged vendrá por el pastel en exactamente diez minutos…

-No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿sabes cuánto hemos esperado por este concierto? ¿Este espectáculo? – Luka rio bajito mientras veía la histeria en su novia, la emoción y la ferviente necesidad de su perfeccionismo -Obviamente que, si el evento es magnífico, el pastel debe serlo también, por favor, dime que no estoy exagerando

-Te estas alterando, un poco, tal vez… y no usaría la palabra exagerar- Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, mientras volvía a tomar la figura del rockero, dejándola sobre el mostrador y tomando las manos de la peli azul -Creo que pedirnos ayuda no fue la mejor de las opciones…

-Hey…- Eric estaba a la puerta, mirando a ambos chicos tomados de las manos, quienes ahora lo miraban a él con curiosidad ya que parecía bastante sospechoso - ¿Dónde está Mei?

-Fue a la parte de atrás- Señalo Marinette, viendo que Eric hacia una seña para que ambos se acercaran - ¿Pasa algo?

-Traigo un regalo para Mei, pero quiero que sea sorpresa- Señalo a Marinette, quien apenas entendió la señal, saliendo a la parte trasera para distraer a su prima - ¿Me ayudarías?

Luka asintió, saliendo de la panadería detrás de Eric y acercándose al automóvil de este, notando que había varios paquetes bien envueltos, todos, con moño en satén. Soltó un silbido al ver los cuatro paquetes bien envueltos.

\- ¿Seguro que no te va a divorciar por esto? - Bromeó el guitarrista, comenzando a sacar los obsequios y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del pelirrojo -La verdad, no sé si va a emocionarse o a enfadarse

-Más le vale que se emocione, porque invertí mucho tiempo en conseguir lo mejor para ella- Luka bufo, divertido, conocía a la perfección al chico, y ahora, con lo del compromiso encima, se estaba volando la barda -Se que odia los regalos, pero espero que esto la anime un poco

Y mientras ambos cargaban con las cosas, Jagged arribaba al lugar, bajando de su automóvil, seguido de Penny. Luka y Eric reaccionaron, sabiendo que, una vez ese hombre entrara a la panadería, sería imposible para ellos entrar sigilosamente al lugar y dejar los obsequios sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

Dos minutos, fue todo lo que le pidieron al hombre que esperara en lo que dejaban las cosas dentro, y que bajo había caído Eric al haberle pedido ese favor, porque tenía contactos que le darían mejor trato durante sus conciertos ¡Que caro le había salido ese favor! Pero que gusto sería ver el rostro de felicidad de su prometida.

Jagged entró al local, viendo su pastel sin terminar sobre el mostrador, sorprendido de que la chica no estuviera presente, pero apareció como bólido, colocando la figurilla al centro, justo donde ella había hecho su centro.

-Perdone señor Stone- Dijo la chica, desviando la mirada hacia las cajas que yacían a un lado de la ventana, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par y que olvidara que estaba haciendo una entrega final - ¡Ay por Dios!

Ignoro por un momento al rockero, quien no pareció disgustarse con que lo ignoraran, aunque gustara siempre de llamar la atención. Mei se cubría la boca con ambas manos, avanzando lentamente hacia los presentes, quitando de uno de ellos la tarjeta que contenía.

"_Para la mujer que cambió mi vida, que me dio la oportunidad de aprender a amar. _

_Con amor, Eric."_

Había estado bastante nerviosa desde que Vincent se presentara en la galería, prefería mantener distancias con el chico para no ocasionar algún disturbio familiar; pero ver el regalo de su prometido le alegró el corazón. Se dio la media vuelta, mirando a su cliente, quien llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le dio curiosidad a ella, siendo el mismo Jagged quien respondiera su incógnita.

\- ¿No vas a abrirlo? - Pregunto, burlesco, mientras Penny suspiraba.

-Estoy atendiendo a un cliente que no puede esperar…

Un dedo de Jagged se interpuso entre ambos. Sobre su hombro sintió una mano posarse, sintiendo el fresco aroma de la loción de su prometido.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso- Los ojos de la peli jade se iluminaron, tenía tres días de no verlo y, sinceramente, lo extrañaba demasiado - ¿No te gustó la sorpresa?

\- ¿Qué dices? Pues si no la esperaba, aparte de que no sé qué locura has hecho esta vez Eric de la Fontaine- Respondió, rodeando al chico por la cintura -Señor Stone…

-No veo porque no puedas abrirlos- Esto la tomó por sorpresa -Soy un hombre curioso que respeta el regalo de un hombre a una mujer

Penny bufo, divertida, revisando su reloj mientras la chica se acercaba a los presentes ¿Cuál tomaba? Bueno, lo más pequeño era una caja rectangular de buen tamaño que solo era pequeña por unos cuantos centímetros a su colega.

Retiró el listón de satén y comenzó a romper la envoltura, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para acallar su grito de emoción. La caja de una Nikon D750 relucía frente a ella, conteniendo también una mochila para poder transportarla como extra y accesorios extra que la ayudarían a sacar lo mejor de la cámara.

\- ¡Eric! – Ese no era un grito de reproche o de enojo, era uno de asombro y felicidad. Tomó con desesperación la siguiente caja, rompiendo la envoltura para develar el juego de flashes y la tercera caja contenía un set de mediano tamaño de fondos para fotografía y con algunas luces fijas -Ya, no puedo con este…

-Ay, por favor- Esta vez fue Jagged el que interrumpió, tomando por sorpresa a la peli jade, quien abrazaba con ahínco la caja larga y plana - ¿Qué más podría contener esa pequeña caja? ¿una bomba?

-Para su corazón, tal vez…- Murmuró Luka, no siendo escuchado por nadie.

Eric sonrió, por lo que ella comenzó a retirar el moño, sentía pánico, pavor ¡sus manos temblaban! Pero tuvo que asir con firmeza la caja al momento de ver la caja de una portátil Alienware M15, sintiendo que el alma se le iba al ver tal cosa en sus manos.

-Si, definitivamente fue una bomba para su corazón- Volvió a murmurar Luka, sin que nadie lo escuchara de nuevo.

Eric comenzó a explicarle que la portátil contenía programas de edición de fotografía, video y aparte, estaba adaptada para que modificara ahí una página web que estaba hecha única y especialmente para ella. Esto dejó bastante sorprendidos a todos, tanto, que Jagged aceptó modelar con su pastel para que fuera la primera foto actualizada que subían a la página.

Sin entender los motivos del obsequio, Eric debió retirarse, dejando a los tres chicos trabajando en el armado del soporte de fondos mientras no hubiera gente en la panadería.

-Sinceramente, creo que fue un obsequio bastante caro- Comentó la peli jade mientras leía los instructivos de manejo de los flashes, bajándolo al momento de ponerles atención a su prima y su amigo - ¿Esta bien esto? Digo, su padre no acepta nuestro compromiso, obviamente no quiero dejar a Eric, pero…

-No creo que debas pensar tanto en eso- Fue Luka quien hablara, llamando la atención de ambas chicas -Si el sigue aquí, es porque todo para él esta tal cual lo han hecho ustedes, sin importar lo que su padre diga ¿No crees?

-Luka tiene razón, él no ha dejado de procurarte o preocuparse por ti- Complemento Marinette, acercándose a su prima, tomándola de las manos y apretándolas con ahínco -Ambos son las piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas, no te desanimes, pronto podrán volver a estar juntos como antes

-Tal vez este descanso les haga ver las cosas de otra manera- Agregó el bicolor, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada acusatoria de su novia -No es que hayan dejado de verse, a lo que me refiero, es que ahora que él no se pasea por aquí tan seguido, has tenido tiempo de organizarte en cosas que tenías pendientes

¿Cuánta razón había en las palabras de Luka? Mucha, porque desde que no salía todos los días con Eric, había tenido tiempo de limpiar su habitación, terminar cuadros pendientes, más pasteles y, por ende, más ganancias.

Entre los tres terminaron de armar el set fotográfico, Tom había movido algunos anaqueles para darle espacio a ese presente que tenía significado para todos; porque si la chica promocionaba su trabajo por medio de internet, estaban seguros de que el trabajo no pararía.

…

El plan no estaba funcionando, para Vincent, alejar a su único hijo de Paris le estaba costando ¿Un regalo de esa índole? ¡¿En que estaba pensando el idiota de su hijo?! Tenían que moverse deprisa, alejarse de ahí, y solo Juliette podría convencerlo ¿Sería posible?

Luego de algunos días de que Eric hiciera su tan aparatoso regalo para que la chica estuviera un poco más tranquila, Juliette intentaría un nuevo movimiento.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo la chica mientras barajaba un juego de cartas en sus manos.

-Luego de las anteriores quince preguntas… sí, creo que aún puedes- Respondió, recibiendo sus cartas y mirando fijamente a su prima.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en casarte con ella? ¿Ya has conocido a otras chicas antes de ella? – Eric rodó los ojos, dejando su mano sobre la mesa y disponiéndose a levantarse de la silla -Espera, Eric…

-No voy a responder a eso, estoy harto de que cuestionen mi decisión- Juliette tomó al chico de la muñeca, pero Eric alcanzó a retirarla de un jalón, haciendo a la chica encogerse ante su gesto lleno de ira - ¡Basta! Voy a casarme con Mei con o sin aprobación de mi padre

-Pero Eric ¿Y si solo está interesada en tu dinero? En todo esto- Señalo su alrededor, notando que el gesto del chico se mantenía -Es una chica que no tiene nada, no tiene padres, no tiene familia, menos estudios y…

-Es que no entiendes nada- Tomó a Juliette por los hombros, haciendo que se encogiera ante el leve zarandeo que el chico hacía -Nos amamos por lo que somos, por quienes somos; yo no soy como tú, que buscas a un hombre de dinero, de buena posición social, guapo, atractivo, pero dime ¿vas a ser feliz con eso?

-Ese no es el punto, Eric…

-Si Juliette, es el punto, porque no voy a casarme con alguien a quien no amo- La castaña lo veía a los ojos, viendo como sus facciones cambiaban, como se idiotizaba por los efectos del amor, en solo pensar en esa mujer -Mei es todo lo que necesita mi vida para ser feliz, me ha devuelto cosas que creí haber perdido, me ha hecho un hombre diferente…

\- ¿Y tú? - Dijo secamente, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Qué has aportado a su vida? ¿Lo sabes?

\- ¿Eso importa? – Esta vez fue Juliette quien frunciera el entrecejo, alejándose de su primo, mirándolo con ira, sintiendo un calor en su pecho, algo que estaba a punto de explotar -Escucha Juli, no voy a romper mi compromiso, no voy a dejar a Mei y, de ser necesario, no vamos a vivir aquí, así que deja de molestarme y vuelve a Nueva York con papá

-No nos iremos hasta que accedas ir con nosotros por las buenas, eres el único que está aquí, estancado y no podemos permitirlo…

-No me voy a mover de aquí, porque es aquí donde tengo paz, amor y a mis amigos- Ya no discutiría, porque no tenía sentido, porque estaba seguro de lo que su corazón sentía y deseaba -Lo siento Juliette, pero es mejor que no insistas, además, no puedes juzgar a Mei sin conocerla

Esta vez se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a una furiosa Juliette, quien se acercará a recoger el mazo de cartas, llegando a ellas una mariposa con tonos rojos, morados y negros.

-_Miss Fortune, te concedo el poder de la suerte y el azar, usa tus habilidades para tomar venganza de quienes te han insultado u ofendido, pero a cambio, quiero que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir…_

_-Tus poderes están potenciados por la misma Tiamat, mi encomienda es que destruyas a Yang y sus amigos ¿Podrás con ambos trabajos? _

-Por supuesto…

Su cuerpo se cubría de una masa oscura, Eric pudo sentir la magia correr por la casa, por lo que se dirigió velozmente a la habitación donde su abuelo mantenía la caja, pudiendo salvar al viejo antes de que todo lo cubriera, saliendo por el ventanal.

Miraron con asombro como la casa se convertía en la guarida de su nuevo enemigo, y con ella, todo a su alrededor cambiaba.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Eric llevo a su abuelo sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba, entre sus brazos, el viejo sostenía la caja del panteón draconico cubierta con una manta de terciopelo.

…

La oscuridad había comenzado a cubrir todos los edificios de la ciudad, todo se vio afectado en un santiamén, la casa de los Yang había quedado como el centro del problema y, a su alrededor, se habían elevado los edificios, las luces, los colores, los joker, cartas y fichas de juegos de mesa; Miss Fortune era la dueña de ese imperio.

Un agujero se abría en el piso, sorprendiendo a los parisinos que se encontraban alrededor, en el límite del poder de la draco akumatizada. Yang salía de debajo de la tierra, por lo que algunos se acercaron a ayudarla.

-Yang, tú y Ladybug podrán acabar con ella ¿verdad? – Preguntó una mujer, por lo que se sorprendió de tener interacción con alguien.

-Si, lo haremos, pero primero debo reunirme con mi equipo…

Una fina línea dividía ambos lados, por lo que aún no estaba segura de querer atravesarla, no sin antes reunirse con Yue o Ladybug, pero tampoco tenía idea de donde pudieran estar.

\- ¡Ahí! ¡Es un hombre!

\- ¡Alguien ayúdelo!

Un hombre se disponía a atravesar la fina línea que dividía el poderío de la villana con sus límites, pero Yang se adelantó, haciendo retroceder al civil y atravesando ese límite para ayudar al hombre ¡Vaya sorpresa al ver que se trataba del padre de su prometido!

Pero apenas había tomado al hombre del brazo, una caja sorpresa apareció, engullendo a ambos y desapareciéndolos de la vista de los civiles que admiraron la escena con asombro, miedo e impotencia.

…

-No puedo sentir a Yang o a los demás- Confirmó el chico desde lo alto de un edificio, a los límites de alcance del enemigo -Abuelo…

-No hay más remedio, deveras entrar ahí y seguir mis instrucciones- Yue miró a su maestro, decidido a salvar París -Pon atención…

Adentrarse en el campo del enemigo le erizo la piel, apenas puso un pie al atravesar la línea divisoria y una caja lo había atrapado indudablemente; dos de sus elegidos estaban a merced del enemigo, pero sabía que eso sería suficiente.

…

Su sexto sentido solo la mantenía en calma, no era momento de sobreactuar, debía mantener la calma, aunque el hombre gritara y golpeara la caja.

Estaban encerrados, no sabían en qué momento la caja se abriría y, tal vez, sería ahí donde el peligro comenzara. Pero un ruido externo la puso alerta, escuchando una voz.

\- ¡Yang! ¿Estás aquí? – Su pecho se ensanchó al escuchar su voz -Responde por favor

\- ¡Aquí estoy Yue! – Gritó desde su caja, la cual seguía cerrada.

\- ¿Estás sola?

-No, estoy con un civil- Miro de reojo al hombre, quien se mantenía ecuánime - ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Si, el maestro me ha dicho que hacer…

Otro ruido, una tercera caja ¿Tal vez? No estaba segura, pero pudo distinguir las voces de Chat Noir y Ladybug ¿estarían solos?

\- ¡Bien hecho Chat Noir! - Gritó la mariquita, sumamente molesta -Ahora como vamos a salir de aquí

-Tranquila, estamos en la misma situación- La heroína se sorprendió, al menos no estaban solos -Yue está en otra caja, yo estoy con un civil

-Bueno, al menos hay alguien que no está en modo histeria- Soltó el gato, haciendo enfurecer a la chica.

-Tranquila, encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí- Esa era la voz de Viperion, eso hacía seis.

-_Bienvenidos a mi mundo, donde ganar es mejor que perder-_ Las cajas se abrieron, por lo que los seis pudieron reunirse, aunque, fue Yue quien se sorprendiera por la presencia de su padre -_Si quieren salir, deberán llegar hasta mi recinto y derrotarme, pero, si pierden en el trayecto, deberán entregarme sus miraculous y sus anillos de dragón ¿Están listos para jugar? Les otorgaré un tiempo, a solas… _

-No vamos a poder a hacer esto solos, los necesitamos como portadores de anillos- Comenzó a decir el dragón, mirando a los tres portadores de miraculous -Vamos a tener que revelar nuestras identidades…

-Creo que está bien, confío en ellos- Dijo la chica, mirando a los tres portadores - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Desafortunadamente, él está al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la caja- Dijo con algo de desprecio el dragón, mirando al hombre fijamente -Pero antes de que hagamos cualquier movimiento, deberá prometer no revelar nuestras identidades nunca, jamás…

Todos miraron al hombre, quien suspirará pesadamente mientras se alzará la manga del brazo izquierdo, dejando ver en ella un sello con la firma y símbolo de la familia Yang.

-Tú abuelo tampoco es un idiota, mi boca está sellada con este juramento, así que no puedo hablar de ustedes con nadie, nunca- Yang paso saliva, con dolor, angustia, como si algo en su voz le hubiera dicho el peso de esa marca -Anda Eric, haz lo que tengas que hacer

Los portadores de Miraculous se sorprendieron, por lo que Yue volvió a su forma civil, dejando ver al joven pelirrojo. A esto le siguió Mei, sorprendiendo al padre del chico y a los dos portadores que acompañaban a Ladybug.

Vincent observó a la chica, quien también le miraba, y entonces los portadores también volvieron a sus formas civiles, y fue ahí, donde el corazón se le oprimió, porque, quien fuera su amor platónico estaba ahí; y no tenían buena relación como héroes.

Adrien iba a decir algo respecto a la identidad de Ladybug, pero esta le acalló con la mano, acercándose a su prima.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? Debemos derrotar a Miss Fortune lo antes posible…

-Debemos cambiar de anillos, confundir al enemigo- Soltó Eric, tomando la mano de Mei -Debemos entregarles nuestros anillos…

-Pero no saben utilizarlos, no tendrán el mismo impacto que si los portamos nosotros- El apretón en su mano era para darle confianza -Entendido…

Se quitó sus cuatro anillos, entregándole a Jiatou a Marinette, Baxia quedó en manos de Adrien y Yazi quedó en las manos de Luka, a quien no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, algo que Eric sintió.

-Toma a Tamara e Ike, el abuelo me dio otros anillos, necesitas dos o tres más- Mei miró los anillos que Eric le ofrecía -Me quedare con Hlal, Faluzure y Baisè

-Yo tomaré a Hong y Sardior, aunque, creo poder llevar también al dragón sombra…

-Si llevas al dragón sombra no podrás controlarlo- Explicó Vincent, deteniendo a Mei -Necesitas otro portador, Eric tampoco podrá hacerlo, ya llevan muchos anillos

-Tomare a Astilabor, pero…

-Yo lo llevaré…- Todos voltearon a ver a Luka, quien se mostraba sumamente decidido a portar el anillo del dragón sombra -Puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Sass y Yazi ayudarán al proceso

-Confíen en mí, puedo hassserlo- Afirmó el Kwami, mirando a todos.

-Sombra podrá ser todo lo rebelde del mundo, pero tampoco es tan malo- Soltó el pequeño dragón al referirse a su hermano -

La peli jade tomó el anillo, entregándoselo a Luka, quien de inmediato lo pusiera en su dedo, mostrando a un pequeño dragón de aspecto viperino.

-Saludosssss mortales, mi nombre es Yīnyǐng, pero pueden decirme solo Ying- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, como si algo malo augurara con la presencia del dragón - ¿Tú serás mi portador?

-Y yo tu compañero- Afirmó Sass, mostrándose seguro ante el dragón -Ssssseamosssss amigossss

-Ay, como sssssissssssean- Arremedo Yazi, mordiéndose la lengua.

Conformes con la selección, todos se transformaron, notando la variedad y el cambio en sus trajes, sobre todo en Viperion, quien su traje dejó de ser mayoritariamente azul con negro, para convertirse en negro y gris con algunas franjas celestes que simulaban algunas escamas.

La oscuridad dio un paso atrás, abriéndoles la oportunidad de avanzar por tres caminos diferentes.

-Claro, dividirnos es la mejor manera de acabar con nosotros- Los cinco portadores se alinearon al frente, solo había un problema -Y un civil con nosotros no suena nada bien

-Yo iré con él, es mi responsabilidad- Afirmó Yue, mirando al hombre -Estará a salvo conmigo

-No creo que sea buena idea- Agregó Yang, mirando a ambos -Los problemas que cargan entre ustedes podría ser un impedimento, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder los anillos o los miraculous, yo iré con el

-Generalmente Yang actúa de forma más agresiva, pero hoy parece estar en calma total- La aludida volteo a ver al gato negro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Los juegos de azar no son mi fuerte, pero confío en mis dragones, tal vez solo esté algo nerviosa…

-No perdamos más tiempo, nos veremos donde Miss Fortune- Yue miró a su compañera, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras las tres parejas entraban a sus respectivos caminos.

Viperion había entrado junto con Ladybug, Chat decidió de buena manera ir con Yue y Yang se mostraba ecuánime ante la presencia del hombre.

…

[Billie Eilish – Bad Guy]

Varias veces había estado celoso del gato de la mala suerte, Yang solía coquetear con él en cada encuentro, por lo que, ahora que sabía su identidad, se sentía…

Sus pensamientos fueron frenados por el juego que se encontraba frente a ellos, una baraja se mezclaba a sus ojos, deteniéndose en seco mientras se repartía entre ellos.

-No tenemos ni siquiera las reglas del juego…

-_Tranquilo gatito, todo a su tiempo y paso por paso-_ Dijo la voz de la akumatizada, quien no estaba presente en la habitación -_Las reglas son básicas, si sabes jugar, obvio…_

-El póker es algo sencillo- Mascullo el dragón, mirando sus cartas, deshaciéndose de aquellas cartas que no le servirían -Estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo has jugado

-Es complicado decirlo o afirmarlo- Soltó, con preocupación, mirando sus cartas y haciendo una mueca preocupante - ¿Sabes que soy el gato de la mala suerte verdad?

-Pues espero tener mucha más suerte de lo normal, estoy confiando demasiado en Astilabor- Sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, recibiendo las cartas que necesitaba para ganar -Flor y seguida…

Las expresiones del rubio solamente lo ponían más nervioso a él, porque no sabía si estaba entendiendo el significado del juego.

_-Si pierdes, pierdes puntos…- _Canturreó con su melosa voz mientras la mano de Chat era cortada con una hacha -_No te asustes, cada partida perdida te quita diez puntos, iniciaste con cien, ahora tienes noventa _

-A esta bruja no se le pasó nada por alto- Masculló entre dientes el dragón, a pesar de saber que se trataba de su prima, estaba furioso por todo lo que ella había tratado de hacer - ¿Cuánto más vamos a estar aquí? Yo gane

-_Pero el no, así que la ronda sigue hasta que uno de los dos caiga o ganen ambos_\- Una sonora carcajada hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos a la par, mirándose, sorprendidos -_Así que, prosigamos con la siguiente ronda_

…

Ladybug y Viperion avanzaron por el estrecho camino, muy diferente por el que Yue y Chat habían caminado, como siempre este fuera más lúgubre, más sombrío.

-No sé si son los efectos del dragón sombra, o son mis nervios- Comentó la serpiente mientras iba tomado de la mano de la mariquita, sintiéndose hasta cierto punto a salvo -Pero siento como si esto fuera hecho especialmente para que me sienta incómodo

-Yo también me siento así, así que no son tus nervios ni nada por el estilo- Afirmó la chica, viendo la luz al final del túnel -Y creo que hemos llegado a uno de nuestros destinos…

Atravesar el umbral sólo les mostro la vista panorámica a una enorme habitación, no había nada, ni mesas, ni sillas, o algo que pudieran tomar como referencia.

-Aún no sabría decir si esto es bueno o malo- Comentó la mariquita, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada todavía, viendo como su compañero avanzaba -Viperion…

De pronto, algo le atacó, haciéndolo retroceder, alcanzando a ver un nape bien clavado en el piso.

-_No deberían ser tan impacientes- _Susurró la voz de la chica, haciendo aparecer seis dados frente a ellos mientras que, a lado de cada uno, una columna con un botón al centro aparecía -_Quiero probar la suerte del miraculous de la creación, de la mariquita de la buena suerte ¿Jugamos? Solo les advierto que, si pierden en este juego, perderán de veinte a treinta puntos _

\- ¿Puntos? ¿Cuáles puntos? – Preguntó con estupefacto la mariquita, mirando a su compañero -No juegues con nosotros Miss Fortune ¿Qué tal si haces trampa?

-_Ay, perdóname __**cherie**__, pero yo no tengo porque hacer trampa_\- Su voz tenía un tono ofendido, dolido -_La suerte siempre está de mi lado, así que no necesito hacer trampa, menos contra ti, Ladybug _

Hubo un ambiente tenso, pesado, pero mientras su compañera discutía con aquella voz, Viperion se concentraba en sus nuevos poderes, aquellos que le concedía el dragón sombra; y vaya que tenía la posibilidad de expandir muy bien sus habilidades ¿Cuánto podría durarle el gusto de este nuevo dragón?

El juego comenzó, un numero al azar entre uno y seis apareció para ambos, por lo que entendieron, ese número debía caer en sus dados y, como siempre, la mariquita obtuvo cinco de seis, Viperion cuatro y Miss Fortuna…

-_ ¿Qué? _\- Preguntó con ira al ver que sus dados no tenían el numero dos por ningún lado - _¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? Yo siempre gano_

-Ese no parece ser el caso en esta ocasión- Comentó la mariquita con mucha seguridad, mirando el nuevo número de sus dados, haciendo girar los suyos y cayendo exactamente los seis con el nuevo número, Viperion obtuvo cinco -Ni la mejor de las suertes parece acompañarte hoy

-_ ¿Y si son ustedes quienes están haciendo trampa? _\- Oh, esto la ofendió, Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su compañero, quien se encogiera de hombros -_Si los descubro, juro que los hare perder la mitad de sus puntos…_

…

Pero Yang tenía otro problema a parte de enfrentarse a Miss Fortune, y es que estaba caminando con su futuro suegro. Ambos llevaban una distancia… prudente, porque no estaban bien en términos de relación mutua, no cuando él no aceptaba el matrimonio entre ella y su hijo.

Vicent observaba con cautela a la chica, la dragón se movía cautelosa, alerta, podía verlo en como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en cómo sus escamas brillaban y, de vez en cuando, parecían soltar un retintín ante los cambios de postura.

Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando Yang atravesó el umbral, marcando el final del camino, encontrando dos sillas separadas con una pequeña mesa frente a ellos.

-Espero que la suerte este de su lado Vincent- Comentó Yang, tomando asiento y esperando las indicaciones del juego -No quisiera perder algo que todavía no he ganado…

Vincent observó a la chica, no sabía bien como debía tratarla, ya que parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente con ese traje; y sí, varias veces le habían dicho lo diferente que era Yang de la Mei verdadera. Cuando sus labios se preparasen para decir la primera palabra que diría con sinceridad para la chica, un movimiento extraño en su visión periférica lo hizo detenerse.

-_Me da gusto verte, Yang_\- Dijo la voz, haciendo aparecer un mazo de cartas barajándose -_Espero estés lista para jugar un poco _

-Generalmente no tengo tiempo para jugar con mis enemigos, pero tal vez un momento de… entretenimiento este bien- Acotó la dragona, recibiendo dos cartas, una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo - ¿Cuáles son tus reglas?

-_Es un simple juego de black jack o veintiuno ¿Te animas? Va a ser muy divertido, sobre todo cuando tus puntos lleguen a cero_\- Rio, pero Yang ni siquiera se inmuto -_Si ganan, individualmente claro, ganaran más puntos y podrán irse_

…

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más soportaría los juegos de su enemiga, pero de cien puntos, habían logrado salvar todavía cuarenta, Vincent llevaba solamente ochenta, por lo que no estaba del todo mal.

-Como Yang eres muy dura, no pareces tu…

-No sabemos si Miss Fortune puede oírnos o no, y no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar, no de esta manera- Expreso la chica sin dejar de caminar, a sabiendas de, que los afectados por las mariposas no solían recordar absolutamente nada de lo que hacían -No quiero que eso que no se da, pueda no darse por una mala conversación

-Yang- La aludida volteó, dejando de caminar y mirando al hombre -Espero podamos hablar cuando todo esto termine

-Yo también, porque ya estoy harta de este juego del gato y el ratón- Respondió, sin mirar al hombre y continuando con su camino.

Todos enfrentaron diversos juegos, hasta que los seis se encontraron a la entrada de un laberinto.

-_Sean bienvenidos al último juego, aquel que marcara la diferencia entre su suerte y la muerte_\- Como si un cuchillo hubiera atravesado sus cuerpos, Yang y Yue se tensaron; la palabra muerte todavía no estaba permitida en su diccionario, en su vocabulario, y ni hablar de ladybug y Viperion -_Esta vez deberán atravesar este laberinto y, al final de él, se encuentra el camino hacia mi refugio, y entonces, sabremos quien es el mejor de nosotros teniendo suerte, así que, para comenzar, tomaré algo importante para ustedes…_

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante sus palabras, sin embargo, al no saber que era lo que tomaría, no se dieron cuenta de las sombras que surgieron del piso, llevándose tanto a Yang como a Ladybug.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? - Preguntó con desesperación la serpiente, sintiendo como la locura y poder del dragón sombra tenían un efecto aún mayor con su rabia.

-_Ay, tranquilos, no va a pasarles nada_\- Ambas chicas aparecieron encerradas en una prisión de cristal, amarradas una contra la otra, medio inconscientes -_Solo les di algo para que se estuvieran quietas, nada que una buena droga no pueda controlar_

-Eres una…

-Tranquilo Yue- Le detuvo el hombre, haciendo que el dragón lo mirara con toda la furia impregnada en sus ojos -Debemos ser cautelosos, no sabemos qué nos espera dentro del laberinto

-Tiene razón, no podemos precipitarnos- Soltó Viperion, calmado, aunque, hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta que sus poderes estaban en constante movimiento, el dragón sombra era difícil, pero, al mismo tiempo, le facilitaba mucho las cosas en ese momento -Entre más pronto acabemos, más rápido las recuperaremos

-_Que tiernos, todos preocupados por las heroínas de París_\- La prisión comenzó a llenarse de agua lentamente, aunque no tan deprisa como para ponerlas en peligro -_Ahora, si el agua sube demasiado, los líquidos que están a la derecha de la prisión comenzarán a mezclarse con el agua, eso lo hace todo aún más interesante e intenso ¿no les parece? _

-Esta bruja está loca- Masculló Chat Noir - ¿Por qué no acabamos con este laberinto con mi Gataclismo?

-_Eso no va a ser posible minino, si lo haces, automáticamente el agua brotará con más velocidad y se llenará en un santiamén, haciendo que obtenga sus miraculous y anillos antes de tiempo_\- Su risa comenzaba a sacarlos de quicio, pero su enemiga parecía divertirse bastante con ellos -_Necesitan mucha suerte para salir de ahí y llegar hasta a mí, solo yo tengo la llave, así que pónganse en posición, porque cada uno entrará por diferente camino _

-Voy a romperle la nariz en cuanto la tenga enfrente- Expresó el dragón, apretando los puños y mirando al resto -Deberemos tener cuidado, no sabemos si haya trampas ahí o si simplemente planea retrasarnos

-Estoy preocupado por Chat, solo eso- Murmuró la serpiente, haciendo menear la cola del gato negro - ¿Estarás bien?

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, no me ha ido tan mal hasta el momento- Respondió, dubitativo -Vamos, antes de que las chicas corran peligro

Correr peligro no era la palabra adecuada, pero, aún a pesar de que fuera su prometida quien estuviera ahí, sabía que ella estaba más preocupada por llegar a perder uno más de los anillos de la caja.

No, el sólo podía pensar en ella, porque, aunque ambos fueran herederos de la caja una vez su lazo matrimonial se llevara a cabo, no había nada más importante que ella; la caja siempre podría esperar, Zhao debía ser derrotada en algún momento, y ellos podrían ser libres de ser guardianes de tiempo completo.

Avanzar por el laberinto se había convertido en algo sencillo, de vez en cuando había algunas trampas ocultas que él mismo Vincent era capaz de evitar, pero otras, una mala decisión los llevaba por el camino equivocado, por lo que debían volver tras sus pasos.

¿Quién decía que no podía hacerse trampa en un juego de azar? Pues Viperion era la prueba de ello, al menos, con sus poderes aumentados con el dragón sombra, podía adelantarse y averiguar el camino correcto.

Ver el agua subir lentamente les daba esperanzas, no sabían en qué punto del laberinto se encontraban, por lo que, sin esperarlo, una alarma sonó.

-_El tiempo corre sin detenerse jugadores, ahora les diré en que orden van caminando_\- En una de las paredes, frente a cada uno, una imagen del laberinto apareció, mostrando sus ubicaciones, pero sin darles noción del resto del camino -_Viperion va a la cabeza, le sigue el tío Vincent, luego Yue y al final, mi querido gatito de la mala suerte. Bien, como veo qué hay dos delanteros y dos rezagados, voy a darles dos alternativas; primera, si este dado cae seis, chat Noir y Yue avanzan hasta la posición de Viperion, pero si cae cuatro o menos, regresaré al tío Vicent hasta la posición de uno de ustedes_

\- ¿Qué hay del cinco? - Pregunto con molestia e ira el dragón.

-_Segunda oportunidad_\- Fue todo lo que dijo la voz, haciendo girar el dado, Yue creía fervientemente en los dones que le proveía su dragón, aunque nunca había usado a Astilabor, estaba confiando demasiado en él. Vaya sorpresa al ver caer un cinco -_Tienen bastante suerte_

Con repugnancia impregnada, Miss Fortune volvió a lanzar el dado, dejando de girar luego de unos rebotes y mostrando un seis.

-_No crean que la suerte los acompañará cuando lleguen a mi_\- Añadió, tragándose a Yue y Chat Noir, quienes aparecieron en la posición de Viperion.

-Esto si es tener suerte- Dijo oriundo el gato negro, colocando las manos en la cadera y meneando la cola.

Viperion cayó de rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose con las palmas contra el piso, con los brazos temblorosos. Yue fue el primero en acercarse, sintiendo la magia aflorar en él.

-Sass ha logrado controlarlo por mucho tiempo, pero he utilizado mucho su poder- Las líneas azul Aqua de sus brazos comenzaban a tornarse de un color verde azulado muy intenso, como si el dragón sombra estuviera corrompiendo al kwami de la serpiente -Estaré bien, aún puedo mantenerlo a raya

Confiaba en las decisiones de su prometida, pero sobrecargar a un portador con dos anillos y un prodigio…

Avanzar fue mucho más sencillo para los tres, pero ahora Yue tenía la preocupación de su padre, de quien no tenía razón ni conocimiento. Al menos, hasta que la risa de la chica volvió a escucharse.

-_Están llenos de suerte, pero todo está muy aburrido_\- El agua de la prisión subió, cubriendo por completo a las chicas, quienes habían comenzado a forcejear para poder escapar -_Es una lástima, aún tienen que recorrer el cuarto de camino restante del laberinto, y no tienen el tiempo suficiente, no cuando sus pulmones se llenen al fin de agua y pierdan la conciencia _

\- ¡Escúchame, Juliette! Si Yang no despierta, será tu bonita cara de muñeca la que pague el precio…

-_Esa mujer te importa mucho, como si fuera_…- Las palabras quedaron ahí, y Yue temió más por su prometida y por su amiga.

-Debemos darnos prisa, ellas no soportarán mucho- Las palabras de Yue solo fueron seguidas de un asentimiento.

Entre los tres comenzaron a avanzar más rápido, pero eso quitaba d encima las trampas y trucos que la chica había puesto al laberinto. Por otro lado, los pies de ambas heroínas estaban comenzando a cambiar de aspecto, dándoles a entender a los chicos que estaban comenzando a perder la batalla.

-_Tenemos un ganador_\- Dijo la voz de Miss Fortune -_Tienen suerte, ellas se salvan por el tío Vincent, y ustedes pierden la mitad de sus puntos _

El agua descendió lentamente, los tres portadores fueron transportados hasta la salida, donde se reunieron con el hombre.

-Les falta ir a las Vegas- Comentó el hombre, adelantándose a los más jóvenes.

-Ni de loco pienso ir ahí- Murmuró Chat Noir, meneando la cola con lentitud -No quiero terminar en bancarrota

-Lo mismo opino- Agregó Viperion, siguiendo al dragón de cerca.

El juego había llegado a su fin, Ladybug y Yang se reunieron con ellos, aún algo adormiladas por las drogas.

-Creo que es mejor que me entregues a Suanni, no vas a poder realizar el ritual- Le dijo Yue a la peli negra, quien negará con la cabeza -Yang, no puedes ser tan obstinada

-Solo porque estuve a punto de perder mi transformación, me drogaron y que casi me ahogo ¿crees que voy a tirar la toalla? – Bufó con ironía, rodando los ojos mientras Vincent observaba la escena. Yue tenía la esencia de su hijo, pero Yang, ella era otro tema -No Yue, no voy a rendirme ahora, no cuando estamos a unos pasos de Juliette

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto salvar a mi sobrina? – Pregunto con curiosidad, a sabiendas de que ambos estaban ahí para convencer a Eric de abandonar Paris -Ella había estado intentando hacer que Eric dimitiera del compromiso

-Porque cuando se es héroe, no puedes dejar que el malo siempre gane, aunque el afectado te quiera ver mal; si Zhao y Hawks Moth quieren nuestros poderes, que vengan por ellos, los estamos esperando con mucho gusto

-Aún ni siquiera estamos listos, el entrenamiento del maestro…

-Estamos listos, no por nada ahora llevamos anillos diferentes y podemos sobrevivir, además- Volteó a ver a Ladybug, Chat Noir y Viperion -Tenemos aliados muy poderosos y ellos también nos tienen a nosotros

Los caminos oscuros estaban comenzando a caerles bien, sobre todo, porque podían tomar breves descansos que los revitalizaban y, aunque realmente tuvieran prisa por acabar con ella, ambas chicas necesitaban reponer energías y cordura.

Una luz verde comenzó a rodearlas, extendiéndose hasta Viperion, lo que los llenó de energía, quitándoles el cansancio y todo aquello que los agobiaba ¿Qué había sido esa luz?

\- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? - Preguntó Ladybug, sintiéndose mucho mejor - ¿Quién fue?

-Creo que fue Tamara, pero luego lo averiguaremos, tenemos una enemigo con la cual acabar

Luego de eso, pareciera que las trampas habían vuelto a ser activadas, pero nada que no pudieran resolver aún con un civil.

[Lindsey Stirling Heist HQ Audio]

Atravesaron el umbral hacia el fuerte de Miss Fortune, viéndola ahí, de pie, con su impecable traje de villana.

-_Yo que ustedes, mejor cuidaría mis pasos_\- Cuando voltearon hacia el piso, este estaba lleno de cartas, por lo que frenaron en seco a penas se dieron cuenta -_Pueden atacarme, pero al momento en que pisen una carta y esta sea un Joker, perderán más puntos de los que ya perdieron, ¿Aun quieren intentarlo? _

-Por supuesto- Agregó Viperion, sonriendo con petulancia -Podemos hacerlo

-Tienes un plan y no nos dices, eso es jugar sucio entre camaradas- Comentó Yang, algo burlona, dejando ver una sonrisa de confianza en el -Adelante, hagámoslo

-Lo mejor es que te quedes atrás, no queremos más problemas- Yue se dirigía al civil, a su padre -Lo del laberinto fue suerte, pero ahora no creo que sea posible que puedas derrotarla

-Concuerdo contigo, ustedes cinco son suficientes para ella- Vincent observaba al dragón frente a él, quería decirle mucho y a la vez, nada - ¿Qué hacías con Juliette cuando fue akumatizada?

Esto bajó sus defensas, aunque mira a con duda al hombre, no había coherencia en sus ideas.

-Jugábamos póker- Respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Tal vez sea eso, cartas, estaré observándola a ella…

-Las escamas de dragón brillan con facilidad ante la luz, el objeto draco akumatizado debería ser más brillante de lo normal- Agregó Yang, acercándose a ambos hombres, rompiendo la tensión entre ellos -Lo dejó en sus manos Vincent

Cuando los cinco chicos se alejaron, su pecho se oprimió, porque sintió algo de la chica con la que había hablado, la sincera, la que tenía sentimientos; convivir con su alter ego le enseñó cuanto coraje tenía, su valía y ahora, con mayor razón, entendía porque su hijo la había elegido.

-Y que la suerte, esté siempre de su lado- Soltó Chat Noir, haciendo una seña con los dedos al alzar el brazo, haciendo que todos lo miraran - ¿Qué? ¿Nadie ha leído los juegos del hambre? Katniss, Peeta, el Capitolio… ok, olvídenlo

-Luego me prestas los libros- Yang le guiño un ojo, como si no conocieran sus identidades todavía, por lo que el gato soltó un "miauch" sonoro -Ahora, vamos por ella

-Que lindos, los cinco portadores vienen por mi- Su voz fue melosa, pero su mirada fiera al acabar sus palabras -Vengan, si es que pueden

Los cinco se movilizaron, pero Viperion se había quedado un poco rezagado, esto no les preocupo, no cuando sabían y confiaban, en que su plan funcionaría.

Cuando Yang estaba por pisar una carta, una flecha roja se clavó en esta, ayudándola a apoyarse y llegar hasta otra carta; la carta de la flecha desapareció con la risa de un joker, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

Miss Fortune notó esta extrañeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla, no cuando Yang y Chat Noir llegaron hacia ella, amedrentándola, teniendo tiempo de apenas reaccionar y protegerse de la patada de Yang, pero no del agarre del felino.

-No va a ser tan fácil minino- Varias cartas aparecieron, amenazándolos, pero ella sabía que no la dañarían, por lo que él se alejó velozmente, antes de que las cartas lo hirieran -Estos naipes me pertenecen, me sirven a voluntad

-El akuma está en sus naipes, pero… ¿en cuál de todos? - Ladybug miró a su amiga, y ambas terminaron con la duda en el rostro.

-El joker- Escucharon la voz de Vincent a lo lejos, y notaron que el rostro de su enemiga compuso una mueca de ira y pasmo a la vez.

-Tú no deberías decir nada- Y los naipes se dirigieron a él, veloces, sin vacilar.

Lo impactante de la escena no era que la draco akumatizada atacara a un familiar, ni el hecho de que no dudara en hacerlo, si no, en que Yang se interpuso en su camino, pudiendo apenas invocar los poderes de Ike para protegerse tal como lo hacía con Jiatou.

¿Cuánta importancia tenía esa persona en su vida? La verdad, aún no lo sabía, pero era su deber proteger todas las vidas humanas que estuvieran dentro de sus posibilidades.

-Gracias- Soltó el hombre, viendo como la sangre corría por la pierna de la dragona, así como por su brazo, ambos los izquierdos.

-Agradézcame luego, porque esto aún no termina- Sus heridas se cubrieron de cristal, deteniendo la hemorragia de momento, pero, limitando sus movimientos -Este pendiente a sus manos, ese Joker debe estar en algún lado

Asintió, preguntándose a sí mismo si, así como ella, el resto estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por un civil.

Enfrentar a este enemigo era complicado, tenía una defensa muy alta, los naipes se movían de lado hacia el otro en un santiamén, los herían, frenaban y burlaban.

¿Cuánto más durarían así?

-Amuleto encantado- Exclamo la mariquita, dejando ver otro juego de naipes -Nada de esto tiene sentido…

-Si, lo tiene, solo es cuestión de saber cómo- Yang observó todo a su alrededor, sintiendo por vez primera la magia del dragón sombra, y viendo la oportunidad perfecta para tomar el akuma -Ladybug, entrégale el mazo a Viperion…

Movilizarse en silencio, sin conocer el plan… ¿Desde cuándo Yang y Viperion hacían buena mancuerna? Probablemente, este altercado, había unido a todos más de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Por que todos se movieron acorde se necesitaba, como una sola mente, porque todos llevaban un dragón que los conectaba. El hombre miraba con fascinación como todos se movían al ritmo del dragón líder.

\- ¡Viperion! – La mención del nombre de la serpiente viró la vista de la akumatizada hacia todas direcciones, no pudiendo encontrarlo a simple vista -El juego ha terminado…

-Nada ha terminado, no mientras aun tenga mis cartas- Miss Fortune tomó sus cartas, pero estas no hicieron nada, cayendo al piso - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?

\- ¿Buscas esto? – La serpiente mostro el mazo entre sus manos, entregándoselo a Chat Noir, quien ya tenía el Gataclismo activado, tomando el mazo, desintegrándolo, dejando escapar la mariposa y las escamas -Fin del juego

-Tu estabas haciendo trampa en mi juego- Masculló la chica, señalando a la serpiente, quien sonreía socarrona, burlona -Lo sabía, sabía que alguien estaba haciendo trampa…

Ladybug lanzó el mazo hacia el aire, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Juliette había perdido el conocimiento una vez todo terminara, por lo que Yang se dispuso a hacer el ritual con Suanni, terminando con todo.

…

El atardecer asomaba por las ventanas, todos estaban reunidos en la casa todavía, descansando un poco de todo lo que había pasado, tirados en el piso o sentados en el sofá.

-Juliette esta dormida, no creo que despierte en un buen rato- Aclaro Eric, sentándose a un lado de su prometida, cubriéndola en un abrazo reconfortador - ¿Dónde está el viejo?

-Esta hablando con tu padre, pero ya tardaron mucho- Volteo a ver a Luka y Marinette, así como a Adrien -Hay que llevarlos a casa…

Ambos se levantaron, dispuestos a llevar a sus compañeros a sus hogares, pero Vincent y el abuelo aparecieron, mirando a todos. El viejo Gao les hizo una cordial invitación para recibir entrenamiento propio para poder controlar a los dragones de mejor forma, y aunque no hubo alguna afirmación o negación, estaba seguro de que volverían.

Mei no acompaño a Eric a llevar a los chicos, al contrario, se había quedado en la casa, cocinando, despejando su mente en las recetas que el abuelo le había otorgado.

Vaya sorpresa al ver entrar a Vincent, llevando una pantalonera y una sudadera; no le tomó relevancia, solo no mirándolo mientras se acomodaba en el banco sobre la isla, uniendo sus manos sobre el granito y mirando a la chica.

Silencio, solo perpetrado por los movimientos de los utensilios que ella utilizaba, el acomodar del molde, el rechinar de la puerta del horno y el tic toc del reloj.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- Fueron las primeras palabras del hombre, haciendo que dejara de lavar los utensilios que había utilizado, no girándose para verlo todavía -Hoy, me protegiste, a pesar de todo lo que dije aquella ocasión, a pesar de saber quien era yo, te lanzaste a tratar de ayudarme

-Solo cumplía con mi deber como portadora de dragón, ni un civil resultara herido mientras Yang este en el campo de batalla…

Mei lo volteo a ver, quitándose los lentes aun con las manos mojadas, dejándolos sobre la impecable superficie y luego secándose las manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por única vez, vería la afilada mirada de la dragona en ella.

-No voy a interferir más con ustedes- Su pecho se regocijo, pero no sus emociones, porque quería probarlo, porque su sexto sentido la quería hacer explotar de felicidad, de alegría -Hoy me di cuenta de porque Eric te ha elegido y protegido con tanta devoción, no encontraría en todo el mundo, a una chica tan sincera como tú; tienen mi bendición y mi aprobación

-Vincent- Se detuvo, porque por primera vez, no tenía a su cerebro conectado a la lengua, parpadeo un par de veces, abofeteándose mentalmente para hiliar las palabras correctas -Gracias por su cambió de opinión y su bendición…

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, haciéndole sonreír a él también.

Juliette despertó a la hora de la cena, uniéndose a ellos en la mesa, consternada por el cambio en la decisión de su tío, aceptándolo y resignándose a volver sola a Nueva York, porque su tío había decidido permanecer en Paris unos días más, algo que Juliette no podía hacer.

Cuando Vincent se marchará al cabo de dos semanas, Eric y Mei comenzaron a buscar salones, decoraciones, invitaciones, todo aquello que estaban con urgencia solicitar con tiempo, pero ¿y el pastel?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no harás tu propio pastel de bodas! – Exclamo Sabine con marcado terror, asustando a su sobrina, quien pegara un brinco en el mostrador -Tom y yo trabajaremos en el

-Así es, tu tía tiene razón, nosotros vamos a encargarnos de el- Mei no podía rechazar aquello, porque no iban a permitirle entrometerse en su trabajo -Tú y Eric pueden preocuparse por el resto de las cosas

Mei se acercó a sus tíos, tomando sus manos, abrazándolos.

-Se que nada puede regresarme lo que perdí, pero ustedes me han hecho sentir como si fuera parte de esta familia desde el primer momento en que llegue, y les agradezco de todo corazón- Los miró, a ambos, sintiendo que su pecho explotaría por tanta felicidad -Gracia por convertirse en mis padres

-Y ahora te vas… bueno, en unos meses- Soltó Sabine, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si lloro ahora, llorare cuando sea Marinette quien se case- Dijo burlonamente Tom mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Los amaba, tal como había amado a sus propios padres, pero era tiempo de abandonar el nido y extender las alas hacia el futuro.


End file.
